Erudite High School
by GerdyGertha
Summary: Today is my first day of junior year. It seems like yesterday I was a freshman at West Ridge back in sunny California. Now with dad's new job I've been forced to come here to Chicago. I don't like it here. Wish me luck today. Ugh, Erudite High School, what kind of name is that? **Fluffy and Fast-Paced FourTris** Rated M for scenes, language, and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_**This wouldn't be possible without the incredible Veronica Roth! Credit to her where credit is due.**_

**This is a "modern day" story. The characters' ages have been modified to fit the story line, as well as some relations.**

**-GerdyGertha**

* * *

**Beatrice**

_Dear Journal,_

_My mother seems to think I should do this. I think she thinks of me as another one of her psych clients sometimes. The only reason I am even complying is because Caleb has to do this, too. It is even more embarrassing for him because he is a year older. Anyways, here goes nothing._

_Today is my first day of junior year. I don't know where the time went. It seems like yesterday I was a freshman at West Ridge back in sunny California. Now with dad's new job I've been _forced_ to come here. I don't like it here. The people are rude in this city; always pushing and shoving, always hurrying, and it is __so_ cold_. Wish me luck today. Ugh, Erudite High School, what kind of name is that?_

I place the pen in between the pages and close the leather bound journal. My mom thinks writing a little will help Caleb and I adjust better, 'letting our feelings out' and stuff. I love my mom more than anything in the world, but sometimes the way she talks really confuses me. Sometimes I don't feel like I relate to her at all. My mom says that we need to try our hardest to write in our journals daily. She isn't going to read them, but she's going to just flip through them, quickly glancing, to make sure we wrote something for the day. I really hope we don't have to keep these up for very long.

I check my phone for the time; it is seven twenty. I throw my legs over the side of the bed and make my way to my closest. I slip into some jeans and a plain grey shirt. I don't have a very creative sense of style. When I am dressed, I head to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Downstairs in the kitchen my father is sitting at the wood table. He has the newspaper clutched in one hand, and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Good morning, Beatrice," he says not looking up.

"Hey, dad." I grab an apple from the bowl on the table, and I turn to see Caleb coming into kitchen from the back yard.

"It is freezing here!" Caleb says rubbing his hands together and blowing warm air on them. "I am not going to be looking forward to starting the car every morning."

It is only September, but the temperature is very cold at forty degrees. We are from southern California, after all.

Caleb heads towards the stairs and I head towards the front hall to grab my things. The first day of school: it is supposed to be exciting, nerve wracking, and fun! But that's for people who get to see their friends after three months apart. I don't get to see my friends, they are all still at West Ridge. That is one of the main reasons I am not looking forward to this new place. I am going to be alone. Sure, I have Caleb, but he is a grade higher. He is so social and outgoing, and he makes friends so quickly without even trying. I try to be outgoing, I really do, but I'm just not very good at it. Caleb comes bounding down the steps with his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Ready, Beatrice?" he asks me with a grin. I fake a smile and nod, and we head out to our car.

I pull the navigation application up on my phone so we can find the school. We have only been in Chicago for about two weeks now, and most of the time was spent in our house unpacking. We eventually find the school and get our schedules from the office. I wave goodbye to him as he heads off to his first senior class; Advanced Placement Calculus. Did I mention my brother is extremely intelligent? Though I would never admit it out loud, I am very jealous of Caleb.

I hold the school map in my hands as I walk down the hall. My first class is History, boring, but I can't seem to find where the room is. This school is a lot bigger than my last and all the halls look so alike. My eyes are focused on my map, and I look up just in time to crash into somebody.

I feel my face get red as I look up at the boy I collided with. I open my mouth to apologize but suddenly I can't remember how to speak, or breathe. _Breath, Beatrice! Apologize!_

"Oh, um, I'm sorry," I mutter. This _boy_ I just hit is tall. And his eyes. His eyes. They are the most beautifully unique shade of dark blue I have ever seen. I could get lost in eyes like those.

"No worries," he says, barely glancing at me and giving me a half smile before walking past me. His voice is so deep it almost rumbles; it stirs something inside of me.

Suddenly the two minute warning bell sounds and I gather my thoughts and look back down at my map. I begin searching for my class once again, much more carefully this time, and eventually make my way there. I had to ask for help from a random girl in the hallway with short black hair. Turns out I was walking in the complete opposite direction.

_Just my luck._


	2. Chapter 2

**Beatrice**

I pay attention in History, listening to the teacher's first day speech. Telling us all the rules, "No phones, no gum, don't be late to class, no talking, no eating, no sleeping, no going to the bathroom without a pass," _blah, blah, blah_. Every school and every teacher gives these little rants on the first day, and every single one of them is boring. After the teacher, Mr. Hefter, hands out one of the many syllabuses I will receive today, the bell rings.

I walk out of class with my schedule and map in my hands again. My next class is Social Studies. It is on the _complete other end_ of the school on the _third floor_. Yay, stairs.

I make my way up the steps, trying not to let anybody see me huffing and puffing. I don't get a lot of exercise, so when I do, it aches my sides. I am very skinny, but also really out of shape. The classroom is easy to find, it is right at the top of the steps.

I enter the room and freeze. _He_ is here. And he is sitting next to the only empty seat in the room. I am almost late because of the long walk and all the steps so I quickly take the seat. I try not to look at him, but I can feel him glance at me once in a while.

"Hello class! Welcome to Social Studies!" the teacher says. She seems really excited today. "My name is Mrs. Tepper," she says slowly as she writes her name on the board. "In this class we will focus on social and mental behavior and interaction! Yay!"

I don't think I will enjoy this class.

Mrs. Tepper begins class by passing out a worksheet. "So for this assignment, you'll need to talk to the person next to you." Oh no. "You must work together and learn about each other to complete it." _Oh no_.

I am going to have to _talk_ to this boy. The boy with the unbelievable eyes. The boy who I ran into in the hall because I am dumb and I don't pay attention. I allow myself to glance over at him; the way the desks are arranged makes it obvious we are partners for the assignment. I glance over and see that he is looking at me too. I really hope he doesn't remember me.

"Alright, get to work! This assignment is due by the end of class!" Mrs. Tepper announces.

I look back at him and he is writing something on his paper. What could he be writing on a paper that we are supposed to be doing together? That makes no sense. I am beginning to panic; I don't know what I am going to do with a partner who won't cooperate. He turns and looks up at me with his midnight blue eyes. I avert his glance and look down instead to see what he wrote on his paper. Oh, he wrote his name. _Tobias Eaton_ is scribbled on the line at top of his paper. I decide I should copy him and write my name at the top of my own paper. _Beatrice Prior_. I look up to see him looking at my paper as I write, for some reason I blush.

"Hi, Beatrice, my name's Tobias," he says in that low, rumbling voice.

_Say hello! It's not hard! What is wrong with you?_

"Hi," I say and smile. He looks away and writes something on his paper. I look down at my own.

-1. What is your partner's name?

I scribble in _Tobias_ on the line.

"You look kind of familiar," he says looking at me. His head is slightly tilted as he tries to remember.

"Oh that's weird, I'm new here."

"Are you the girl that I ran into in the hall?" he asks; his eyes light up with realization.

I can't help the bit of red that spreads across my face, "Yeah, I think that was me."

He chuckles and looks back down at his paper.

-2. Tell your partner three of your favorite things, and then let them tell you three of theirs.

-3. Let your partner tell you three things they dislike, and then you tell them three things you dislike.

"Um, do you want to go first?" he asks. Tobias is very good looking. I can see his large biceps because of his tight black t-shirt. His dark brown hair is sort of curly and short. He is tall and muscular. I forget to answer his question so he raises an eyebrow questioningly.

I snap back into focus and say, "You can if you want, it doesn't matter to me."

"Okay," he says. "Well I like running, hamburgers, and chocolate cake." He says with a grin.

I can't help but laugh, feeling much more comfortable than before. _He is just a person, Beatrice. A very, very attractive person…_ My mind trails off. I quickly regain focus and try to think of things I like.

"I like volunteering, the color blue, and cooking," I say, I hope he doesn't ask about the color blue part. It is kind of creepy to tell someone that the color of their eyes is your new favorite color. My favorite color _was_ purple until very recently.

He smiles, and I feel warm inside. I love his smile. I especially love the way his smile lights up his eyes.

"And what do you dislike?" he asks.

"I don't really know," I tell him honestly. "What about you?"

"Well, um. I don't like heights," he says looking down.

I hold back a laugh; how could such a strong, brave looking guy be afraid of heights. "That's okay, everybody is afraid of something," I say. He looks up at me and grins.

"What are you afraid of?" he asks. I think about it for a while. Abuse. That is what I fear most. My last boyfriend was not kind to me. I shut out the memory and just shrug.

We both look back down at our papers, and I see we have already completed question four,

-4. What is your partner afraid of? What are you afraid of?

"You technically didn't answer," he says.

"Um, well… it is kind of personal," I say quietly. I don't want to think about it, and I certainly don't want to tell anybody about it.

"Oh, that's okay," he says giving me a reassuring smile.

-5. "Candor!"

This question confuses me. I don't have a lot of time to think about what it is asking before he speaks, "What's your phone number?"

I look at him and I can't keep the smile off my face.

"Really?" I ask, with one eyebrow raised. He nods and laughs nervously. I definitely didn't think that that is what he was going to ask. I look at him before I think, _hey, what the hell. He's cute_.

I grab a pen from my backpack and hold my hand out as a gesture for him to give me his own. When he places his palm in mine it feels like I just got shocked. My skin is tingly where our hands meet. I ignore it so my face doesn't turn red, and write my number on the back of his hand. He smiles and takes the pen while keeping hold of my hand. He writes his number on the back of my hand the same way. I smile and he grins back.

We have completed our worksheet just in time for the bell to ring.

"Thank you, class! Please hand me your assignment on your way out of class!" Mrs. Tepper says over the bustling of students and the zipping of backpacks.

I walk out of class with a little skip in my step. The boy with the gorgeous eyes asked _me_ for my phone number. As I walk away from the classroom I think, _Social Studies is my new favorite class_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris**

As I make my way to my next class, Geography, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. It is a message, from _him_. I feel a flutter in my stomach as I open it.

_Tobias: Hey_

_Beatrice: Hey :)_

_Tobias: I liked talking to you last hour_

_Beatrice: Yeah, me too._

_Tobias: I didn't learn much though. You are very quiet._

_Beatrice: Yeah, well, I was also embarrassed._

_Tobias: Why?_

_Beatrice: Because I slammed into you in the hall this morning._

_Tobias: Haha, that's okay. You don't need to be embarrassed._

_Beatrice: Oh, well thanks._

_Tobias: So you're new to Erudite High?_

_Beatrice: Yeah_

_Tobias: How do you like it so far?_

_Beatrice: It's okay. I don't know anybody._

_Tobias: You know me :)_

_Beatrice: Yeah :)_

I take a seat and the bell rings. A short, older, scruffy man with white hair walks in.

"Hello class! I am Mr. Jacobs. Welcome to Geography," he says. The rest of class he just gives the speech I have already heard; the one with all the rules and things in it. I decide to ignore the 'No phones' rule and keep my phone low in my lap and text Tobias anyway.

_Tobias: Which lunch do you have?_

_Beatrice: Lunch 2, you?_

_Tobias: Same_

_Beatrice: Who do you sit with?_

_Tobias: I'd like to sit with you._

Wow, this is a really subtle guy…

_Beatrice: I'd like that, too._

I look up to make sure Mr. Jacobs hasn't caught me on my phone. He seems quite eccentric and unobservant, and I am in the back of the room; I don't think he is going to notice.

_Tobias: What class are you in?_

_Beatrice: Geography, you?_

_Tobias: Algebra_

_Beatrice: Ugh, I am terrible at math_

_Tobias: I guess I'm not. It just comes easily to me._

_Beatrice: Well lucky you :P_

_Tobias: Haha_

I look up from my phone. It will raise suspicion if the teacher _never_ makes eye contact with you, so I make sure he sees me, looking attentive, before looking back down at my phone.

_Tobias: I want to know more about you._

_Beatrice: Like what?_

_Tobias: What is your favorite food?_

_Beatrice: I think hamburgers, too._

_Tobias: Really?_

_Beatrice: Yeah, haha_

_Tobias: Guess we have something in common_

_Beatrice: When is your birthday?_

_Tobias: October 19__th__, when is yours?_

_Beatrice: February 16__th__._

We go the rest of the class period just messaging random facts back and forth to each other. We learn that we have a lot of things in common.

_Tobias: Lunch soon._

_Beatrice: I don't even know where the cafeteria is._

_Tobias: What room number are you in right now?_

_Beatrice: 243_

_Tobias: Okay, I am just down the hall. Give me one minute after the bell and I'll meet you in front of that room. I will walk with you to lunch._

_Beatrice: Thank you._

I sit through the last few minutes of class, jittery in my seat. In a few short minutes I will get to see Tobias again. I am not sure what is happening. I would never usually give a boy my phone number so quickly after meeting him. But there is something about Tobias: he makes me feel different. I am not sure what the feeling is.

Finally the bell rings. I put my things into my backpack, taking my time. I still have to give Tobias a minute to get here. I make my way towards the door. When I enter the hallway I immediately see Tobias making his way towards me, smiling. I smile back.

"Hey," he says. I guess I didn't realize _how tall_ he is. He is almost a full head taller than me.

"Hey,"

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"Lead the way," I say as I sweep my hand, gesturing for him to go forward.

We start walking, and talking. A moment later we find ourselves in a much more crowded hall. We are pushed together, shoulder to shoulder to each other, and to other students. Tobias' and my hand brush against one another and I feel a tingle where they meet. When we arrive at the cafeteria, he points and gestures around the room, instructing me to how things work to get your food. We both get our trays and he leads me to a table.

He sits down and I take the open seat to his left, "Everybody, meet Beatrice," he says with a smile and motions with his hand towards me. The table we have just sat down at is a circle, and much too small for all the people sitting around it. We are all quite squished together, and I am conscious of the way my knee barely touches Tobias'.

I smile and give an awkward little waving motion with my hand.

"Hey, Beatrice! Can I call you Tris? My name's Uriah. This is my brother Zeke. I think I saw you in History period one right?" says a boy who sits across from me. He has olive skin and short black hair. He wears the most contagious, goofy grin on his face.

"You can call me Tris. Yeah, I had history first period, so probably," I respond with what is probably a similar dopey grin on my face.

"Hi Tris, I am T's _best _friend!" says the boy, Zeke, on the other side of Tobias. Tobias shoves his arm and they both laugh.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shauna," says the girl next to Zeke. "I'm Zeke's girlfriend."

I get introduced to everybody at the table. Some names I've already forgotten; but I remember Marlene, Uriah's girlfriend, Christina, who happened to be the girl who helped me find my class this morning, Al, who was very quiet. He just nodded to me after Christina introduced him. Christina also introduced her boyfriend Will, and he greeted me with a grin. There was another girl, with short hair, between Marlene and Christina whose name I can't quite remember.

It was very comforting to know that it was only my first day of school and I already had a table full of people to sit with. And crazy enough, I had this gorgeous boy's phone number.

This whole thing with Tobias excited me, yet frightened me. I honestly don't understand what he sees in me; especially what he sees in me so quickly. I am not pretty, smart, or very interesting. I really don't understand. I do hope I get to find out though.

I spend the rest of lunch talking to Uriah and Christina; she had a lot to tell me about Erudite High. As we talked, Zeke would often throw in a comment that made the whole table erupt in laughter.

When the bell rings, signaling the end of lunch, Tobias and I realize we have our next class together. Erudite History. I have no idea what that means; my old school didn't have any sort of _West Ridge_ history. But since Tobias will be there with me, I decide I don't really care what the class is about.

I think this is going to be a good year.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey! Thank you for reading! Let me know what you guys are thinking! I hope you're enjoying reading this; I am enjoying writing it! I think the next chapter I will be writing from Tobias' point of view! Stay tuned, there is more to come!**

**-GerdyGertha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tobias**

Tris and I walk out of the cafeteria together and head towards Erudite History.

I don't know what has gotten into me. I've never really paid much attention to girls, but there is something different about Tris. It's not just her looks either, though she is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. She is so small and skinny. She doesn't have a lot of curve to her but it isn't a turn off. Her golden hair looks so soft and thick as it falls down her back. And her big, blue-gray, beautiful eyes. I feel like I could tell anything to those eyes.

She catches me staring at her as we walk and she blushes, "So what is Erudite History?" she asks.

"Well, decades ago Chicago was a city with a very tall fence around the entire perimeter. Its society was divided into these things called factions. There were five factions and all of the people were split based on their virtue. Erudite was one of the factions. They believed in everything having to do with knowledge and logic; that's why their headquarters became our school," I explain.

She nods and thinks about it. "What were the other factions?" she asks.

"Dauntless: the brave, Abnegation: the selfless, Candor: the honest, and Amity: the kind."

"You seem to know a lot about this faction stuff."

"Everybody in Chicago does. They make everybody take Erudite History every year."

"Why?"

"Well the system didn't work out. It became corrupt when the factions started to fight over government control. The fighting got violent and a lot of people died. Now we have this class so that we can learn from the past and its mistakes, so that it doesn't happen again." She nods, thinking. We arrive at the classroom and we take our seats.

The familiar teacher with blonde hair, in her typical blue pantsuit, stands at the head of the class. "Welcome to Erudite History. My name is Ms. Mathews," she says. "Are there any new students here today?" she asks looking around. I look at Tris out of the corner of my eye to see her hand slightly raised.

Ms. Mathews notices her immediately, "Hello, what is your name?"

"Beatrice Prior," Tris says. A blush is sweeping over her skin at having so much attention on her. I feel bad that she is embarrassed, but I love the color across her cheeks.

"Where are you from?" Ms. Mathews asks her.

"West Ridge High School in southern California," Tris responds.

"Alright," Ms. Mathews says as she walks back over to her desk. She pulls out a book which I recognize instantly. It is a book of Chicago's history. I feel sorry for Tris because I already know what is coming. "You'll need to read the first twelve chapters by Thursday, Tris," Ms. Mathews commands.

Tris looks a little dumbfounded but nods and takes the heavy book. There are chuckles and giggles from the back of the room. I recognize one of them instantly.

"Zeke, would you also like to read from the Chicago History text?" Ms. Mathews asks seriously. The whole class, including myself and Tris, turns to look at the back of the room.

"No, ma'am!" Zeke says. Ms. Mathews gives him a stern look but goes back to her desk next to the board. She points to a poster.

"These are my rules. I don't feel the need to reiterate them for a class of seventeen year olds. Obey, or accept the consequences. Those are your options. Now let's get started," she says. Ms, Mathews is nice, but she is very strict and uptight. "Open your books to page 388," she instructs. We all have our textbooks already, and we have all had them since elementary school. Ms. Mathews is the only teacher of Erudite History because she is the only one who sees it as necessary. And being a member of the school board, she gets to make choices like that. She told our class once in junior high that the reason she cares so much about Chicago's History, is because one of her ancestors was a member of the Erudite faction. A great grandmother or something.

The bell signals the end of class and I walk out with Tris. Zeke comes right up behind us. "Hey guys, what class do you guys have next?"

Tris looks down at her schedule and sighs, "Algebra."

I look down at mine. "Geography."

Zeke claps me on the back and grins. "Hey me too!"

We say goodbye to Tris and head in the opposite direction. I feel a strange sort of empty feeling as I watch her turn and walk away. Zeke and I walk to Geography together, and I notice a few girls glance at Zeke as we pass them.

"T, why don't you have a girl yet?" Zeke asks me.

I just shrug. "Girls keep looking at you," he says. "You could probably get any girl at this school."

I suppress a laugh, "Zeke, those girls are looking at _you_."

"Oh no they're not. You just think they are because I am so sexy." This time I let my laugh out. "But they are definitely looking at you." At that moment we pass another girl, and I realize: she _is_ definitely looking at _me_.

I make a 'psh' noise and shrug again as Zeke punches my shoulder and looks at me like, 'I told you.' Sure, I worked out a lot over the summer, but I am not really all that attractive.

We make it to class and take seats in the back. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket.

_Tris: Hey_

_Tobias: Hey_

"Ooh who is Toby-woby messaging?" Zeke says in a babbly voice. I roll my eyes at him. "Nobody," I say. But I look back down at my phone.

_Tris: Can I ask you a favor?_

_Tobias: Sure_

_Tris: Do you think you could tutor me in math?_

I laugh to myself. It is only the first day and she already needs help?

_Tobias: Already?_

_Tris: Yeah, I am really, really bad at it._

_Tobias: Yeah, of course._

I can't help but smile at the thought of getting to spend more time with Tris.

"What are you smiling at?" Zeke says as and I look up at him from my phone.

"Nothing!"

"Oh it is _not_ 'nothing'! Who are you texting?" he asks again.

I just shake my head.

"Are you messaging the new girl, Tris?" he asks. How the hell did he figure that out?

"What?" I say surprised. I can feel my face getting warm.

"You are! You already got her number? I told you the ladies love the T," he says through laughs. I punch him in the shoulder, a little harder than usual.

"How did you manage to get her number so fast? You like her?" he keeps asking questions so quickly that I don't even get a chance to respond to any of them. He is so loud, and he it's starting to attract the attention of other students.

"Dude, shut up!" I say in a yelling whisper. He puts a hand over his mouth but he is still laughing.

"You like her?" he asks again, but thankfully, quietly.

"Yeah, I guess," I say. The biggest grin spreads across his face. He silently claps his hands together in a grandiose fashion and gives me a proud look, "Well, my boy is finally growing into a man," he says, and I punch him in the arm again.

Finally the teacher, whose name I didn't catch, tells us to quiet down. The class goes by with the teacher dragging on about rules and expectations.

The end of class finally comes and Zeke says, "I think she said she has Chemistry next period." He winks at me because he knows I have Chemistry next period. I keep a straight face and just nod, but my heart skips a beat at the thought of seeing her again. This is absurd; she shouldn't have that kind of effect on me. I _just_ met her!

We walk out of class and begin making our way down the hall; his class is on the way to mine so we walk together. "Hey, you going to invite her to the party this weekend?" he asks. He raises his eyebrows twice quickly and gives me a look.

"Maybe," is all I say.

He sighs deeply and says, "Just do it man," and walks into the room we're passing.

The thought of inviting Tris, the girl who makes it hard to focus and think clearly, to one of Zeke and Uriah's parties makes my stomach do flips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I just want to give a huge thank you to a guest who left a review that really inspired and motivated me. They gave me a dose of confidence just when I was thinking of just giving up on trying to write this fic, and I am glad I am not giving up. I hope they are as well.**

**Also, I would like to apologize for any formatting, spelling, or grammar errors. I **_**do**_** proof-read, but I am only human so please forgive me. I am apologizing for past, present, and inevitable future errors in my writing.**

**-GerdyGertha**

* * *

**Tris**

I exit Algebra with the familiar weight of stress that math always seems to give me. Even though it is only the first day, Mr. Newly decided we should begin right away. Luckily, what we started today is quite basic and mostly a review, but the knowledge that it will become much more difficult, hovers like a dark cloud over my head. However, the idea of spending extra time with Tobias, even if it is for _math_, makes my stomach perform excited somersaults. I have no idea where the sudden burst of confidence to ask him to tutor me came from, but I'm glad it came.  
I glance down at the paper in my hands, which has become crumpled with many lines from unfolding and refolding it, and locate the Chemistry classroom on the map. I make my way there and enter my last class of the day.

I enter the classroom and scan the room for familiar faces, maybe looking for a certain one in particular. The room is set up in two columns with several rows of metal, black-top, tables; each with a pair of stools.

Then I see him. He is sitting at a table towards the back, and on the stool next to him sits his backpack. Disappointment washes over me; until he meets my eyes and grins at me. He promptly removes his backpack from the stool and gestures for me to sit in the now empty spot. _He saved a spot for me! He saved the _best_ spot for me: the spot next to him._  
"Hey," he says as I sit down. "I saved you a seat."

"Thank you," I say, smiling at him.

"So how was Algebra? Who's your teacher?"

"I have Mr. Newly. It was…" instead of answering with words I just let out an exhausted sigh. Tobias chuckles and it makes me smile back. We fall into silence, waiting for class to begin, but it isn't an uncomfortable silence. It feels nice just to have him here, sitting so near me.

A tall, lanky, gray haired man takes his place in the front of the room. If I saw this man walking down the hall I would instantly peg him for a science teacher. It is something in the way he holds himself, and he has a wild, eccentric sort of look in his eyes; one of excitement and passion for his field. I find it sad that so many of the teachers I have had over the years seem like they have begun to lose their passion for their chosen area of study.

The man claps his hands together once loudly, pulling me from my thoughts. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tobias' head turned slightly toward me, looking at me. His eyes tell me he is in thought as well. I wonder what he is thinking. The class quiets only slightly, so the man with gray hair clears his throat with obvious exaggeration. The class immediately silences.

"Ah! Welcome to Chemistry! My name is Mr. Gulls!" he says with a wide grin. He is quite the character. "I do hope these seats work out for you, because I don't want to make a seating chart. That's not fun for anybody," he says in a voice that is almost whiny. "And this is chemistry, and chemistry should be fun!" he says excitedly, eliciting multiple groans from within the class. I don't mind chemistry actually. It is much easier than a physical science because there is less math involved in chemistry.

Mr. Gulls proceeds with the boring first day of school speech. I become bored and slump slightly on my stool. When I slump I feel my knee touch Tobias' under the table. I stiffen, my first instinct is to move it away and maybe even apologize, but then I feel the almost electric current at the spot of our contact, so I leave my knee there, enjoying the strange sensation. I don't really mean to, but I glance slightly in Tobias' direction, and he does the same. I feel a blush creep up on my cheeks, so I look back towards Mr. Gulls, who is concluding his small speech.

"Alright, well that's all I have for you today! It looks like you have the next fifteen minutes to talk to your new lab partner! Tomorrow we will go as a class down to the library and get our textbooks. And we will start learning elements!" Mr. Gulls says to the class. He goes to his desk and busies himself on his computer. I turn to Tobias at the same moment he turns to me.

"So I wanted to ask you something," Tobias blurts out. He seems a bit nervous, and he keeps looking down at his hands.

"Yeah?" I ask, suddenly nervous as well.

"So, well, you know Zeke? Well he and Uriah always have a party to sort of kick-off the new school year," he says. "It's this Friday night, and I was wondering if you wanted to go. I mean go with me," he says, finally looking up and meeting my eyes.

"I would love to," I say, grinning. He returns the grin and nods. We spend the rest of the class talking, mostly about Zeke and Uriah and their past parties. I find out that the two were born one after the other, close enough to put them in the same grade, I also find out that their parents are out of town a lot and, oddly, don't mind them having parties. We talk until the bell rings, signaling the end of my first day at Erudite High School.

"Do you drive to school?" Tobias asks me as we are putting on our backpacks.

"Well, sort of. I have my license, but my brother and I share our car, and he is much more awake in the morning so _he_ drives us, so yeah," I say, he nods. "What about you?"

"Yeah," then he grins excitedly, "I just got a new car."

"Really? Awesome! What kind?" I'm pretty jealous. We are lucky to even have a car, but sharing it is still annoying. Our car is nothing exciting; it's just a typical silver sedan.

"Walk out with me, I will show you," Tobias says, a look of pride in his eyes. Whatever his new car is, I can tell he is extremely proud of it. We walk down the stairs and out the doors to the student parking lot. I look around for Caleb but I don't see him yet.

"I parked over here," Tobias says, grabbing my hand leading me towards the side of the lot. The electric current flowing between our hands is making my stomach do excited flips. It seems to take a second before Tobias realizes what he is doing. He suddenly stops and looks at our joined hands, and then he looks at me. When I smile, he smiles back and continues to lead me towards his car. He leads me to a big, shiny, black, pickup truck. It looks like a very new model. Tobias' grin grows larger. "Here it is," he says gesturing with his free hand to his truck.

"Wow!" I say, gazing at it. It is obviously the newest vehicle in this lot, and it is bigger and bolder than any of the others. How on earth did he afford this?

"It was a combination of money I have saved up and a gift from my dad," he says.

"I… I didn't mean to say that out loud. I'm sorry," I say, looking down at my feet because I can feel the blush spread over my cheeks. I didn't mean to ask him that, but I _was_ curious. I look up to the tune of the most wonderful sound: his laughter.

"Tris, it's fine. Don't feel bad," he says, smiling. "You're always welcome to ask me anything," he says softer.

The smile quickly returns to his face and his eyes light up. "Want to sit in it?" he asks with a child-like excitement. I nod and he presses the button on his keys to unlock the doors. He opens the passenger side door for me like a gentleman, and it makes my heart flutter. I grab the handle just inside the truck and hoist myself up and into the cab. It is a good foot and a half off the ground, so I am glad there is a handle and a small support step. He chuckles and once I am in, he goes around to the driver's seat.

"This truck is amazing," I say as he climbs in. I look around the cab of the truck and see that there is more seating in the back. Above us there is a moon roof, in front I see the air conditioning and heating buttons, as well as a bunch of other buttons which I do not know the functions of. "I _wish_ I had a car half as cool."

"Thanks," he says with a grin. I can tell how much he loves this truck and how proud he is of it. "Is your brother waiting for you?" I glance out the truck's window, scanning the lot for Caleb, and I see him walking out of the school doors.

"Yeah. I see him over there," I say, trying, but failing, to hide the disappointment in my voice. I look back at Tobias and see my emotions mirrored in his deep blue eyes.

"Alright, well I guess I will see you tomorrow then," he says.

"Yeah, you will." I have the urge to kiss his beautiful lips, the top spare and the bottom full, but I resist. After all, I've just met this boy _today_.

"Bye, Tris," he says.

"Bye," I say reaching for the door handle. I open the door and let myself out, using the support handles so I don't _fall_ out of the truck. I shut the door behind me and walk towards Caleb, an empty feeling deep in my gut.

I get into the passenger side of our lame sedan and ask Caleb how his first day was. Our fifteen minute drive home is spent discussing our new school and all the new people in it. I don't speak about him, but I think about Tobias the whole way home. Tobias is the highlight of the day. I can't believe I am beginning to fall so quickly for a boy I have just met. But there is something different about Tobias, I have never felt this way before; I have never felt so _sure_. Whatever is going on, I like it and I don't want it to stop.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review if you'd like! I appreciate your opinions, criticism, and feedback!  
-GerdyGertha**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris**

Caleb and I pull into the drive way and enter our house. This new house is larger yet much more simplistic than our old house in West Ridge, California.

We go in through the back door, which opens into the kitchen. The kitchen in this house is _much_ bigger than the one in our old house. This one has a wide wall of medium wood counters and cabinets, and it is equipped with up to date appliances.

Our new home has three bedrooms plus a spare. I truly appreciate that each bedroom has its own connecting bathroom as well. My parents' room is the largest, and Caleb's is just slightly bigger than my own.

I drop my backpack off on the bench in the foyer, and hang my jacket in the small closet by the front door. I then climb the gray carpeted stairs, and walk down the hall to my room.

My room is a decent size and very simple. It has the same light gray walls and medium wood flooring as the rest of the house. My double bed has a simple white comforter set, and a light purple throw rests on the foot of the bed. I never needed to use that throw back in California, but I have used it every night here in Chicago.

There are white curtains on the large window behind my bed that match my comforter, and a matching purple rug on the floor. From my window I can see the front sidewalk and street, and further off in the distance I can also see a very tall building. The building is called The Hub and it is where my father works. It houses all of the city, state, and federal related offices.

The remaining furnishings in my room are very basic and simple. Against the wall across from my bed I have a simple white desk. My laptop sits atop the desk and a white-cushioned chair sits in front of it.

Mounted on the wall, above my desk, is a flat-screen TV. On the wall perpendicular to my bed and opposite the door to my room is my closet door. In the corner to the right of that on the other side of my second window is my freestanding mirror, which is next to a gray dresser which is slightly darker than my walls. The dresser was here when we arrived in the house, which is also mostly gray.

I very recently noticed that our house is primarily gray. All of the walls are gray, as well as the concrete textured exterior walls of the house. The bathrooms that connect to bedrooms, however, are white and look much newer; it's clear that they were added in the recent past. The one bathroom that isn't connected to a bedroom is gray though.

My mother's furniture is all very earth toned and mild, with random hints of deep warm-toned colors, and it complements the gray nicely.

I go to my dresser, and change into some sweatpants. I don't really like wearing jeans; they are so tight and uncomfortable.

I leave my room and go downstairs to the kitchen. Lunch was hours ago so I am starving. I enter the kitchen to see Caleb rummaging around in the fridge.

"Anything good in there?" I ask. He jumps slightly, stands up straight, and turns to me.

"Not really. I think between all the unpacking and her new practice that mom forgot to go to the store," he says. I just nod and turn to the pantry to scrounge for anything. I come up with some chips and head back to my room.

My phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out to see I have one new message from Christina. She asked me at lunch if I would want to hang out so she could show me around Chicago, and I said sure.

_Christina: Hey, Tris!_

_Tris: Hey! What's up?_

_Christina: I was wondering if you wanted me to show you around Chicago soon._

_Tris: Yeah! I would love that!_

_Christina: Awesome! Uriah wants to know if he can come, too._

_Tris: Yeah, sure, that would be fun._

A notice pops up on my phone's screen: '_New Group Message'_ it says.

_Christina: Hey, I just figured this would be easier if we were all in one message._

_Uriah: Yeah, good idea. Hey, Tris!_

_Tris: Hey, Uri!_

_Uriah: Uri?_

_Tris: You gave me a nickname, so I gave you one._

_Uriah: Haha, okay_

_Christina: Where is my nickname? :(_

_Uriah: Chrissy?_

_Christina: NO._

_Tris: Ummm… What about just Chris?_

_Christina: That's kind of a boy's name_

_Tris: It's unisex_

_Christina: I still don't like it_

_Uriah: Well then, Chrissy it is!_

_Tris: Yay!_

_Christina: Ugh. I hate you guys_

_Uriah: HAHA! No you love us!_

_Tris: So you're coming with us, Uri?_

_Uriah: Yeah!_

_Tris: Is Marlene coming too?_

_Uriah: No, she has soccer practice :/_

_Tris: Oh :/_

_Christina: I asked Will but he has to work._

_Tris: Oh where does he work?_

_Christina: Chicago Public Library_

_Tris: Oh. Sounds… fun._

_Christina: Yeah, it's not. He seems to like it though, so whatever._

_Uriah: Well I loooove my job_

_Tris: What do you do?_

_Uriah: Oh I don't have one. That's what I love!_

_Tris: Haha! Well then, I looove my job too!_

_Christina: Me three!_

_Uriah: I thought you worked at the mall, Chrissy_

_Christina: Yeah, I did._

_Uriah: What happened?_

_Christina: I left_

_Uriah: Why?_

_Christina: They asked me to._

_Uriah: So you got fired?_

_Christina: Oh is that what they're calling it?_

_Uriah: HAHAHA!_

_Tris: What happened?_

_Christina: Well apparently, when a customer asks how a dress looks on them, you're supposed to tell them it looks great, even if that's a lie._

_Uriah: HA! What did you tell them? That they look fat or something?_

_Christina: Well she did._

_Uriah: Hahaha! If the factions were still existent, you would be Candor!_

_Christina: I get that a lot…_

_Tris: What would I be?_

_Christina: I don't know. It's too soon to tell, I think._

_Uriah: Yeah._

_Christina: So Tris, what do you want to see in Chicago first?_

_Tris: I don't know. What do you guys want to show me?_

_Christina: I vote the mall!_

_Uriah: NO_

_Christina: Well than what do you suggest?_

_Uriah: Let's show her the Bean!_

_Christina: That's actually a great idea! We can show her all the tourist-y stuff._

_Tris: The Bean?_

_Uriah: You just have to see it, it's this big metal thing. Nobody knows what the hell it's for; it's just cool to look at._

_Tris: Okay then_

_Christina: Uri who is going to drive?_

_Tris: I can, I don't want you guys to have to spend money on gas._

_Christina: No, Uri or I will drive._

_Tris: Are you sure?_

_Christina: Yeah, gas is not a problem. Plus, it's not like you will have any idea where to go._

_Tris: Oh yeah, I guess I didn't think about it. Haha_

_Christina: So, Uri?_

_Uriah: Well I can't fit the three of us in my truck and Zeke's jeep is in the shop._

_Christina: Alright then, Tris, what is your address?_

_Tris: Um, one second I have to go ask my brother._

_Uriah: You don't know your address?_

_Tris: I'm new here, remember?_

_Uriah: Oh yeah…_

I climb off my bed and go across the hall to Caleb's room. I knock on the door once before hearing him tell me to come in. Caleb's room has very similar coloring to mine, but the comforter on his bed is dark blue and he doesn't have a rug. His room didn't come with a gray dresser, but he has a small set of wooden drawers in front of his window. His bed is in the corner of the room with his desk at the foot of it. He sits in the chair in front of his desk, doing homework.

"Homework already?" I ask.

"Yeah, AP calc," he says not looking up from his books. I look at the large stack of textbooks on the corner of his desk. Caleb is taking all advanced classes so his stack of textbooks is larger than normal. I read their bindings; Physics, Economics, Biology, and Erudite History. I forgot I have to read twelve chapters in that book.

"So what do you need, Beatrice?" he asks since I am just standing in his room looking at his textbooks.

"Oh yeah. Do you know our address?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says as he pulls a stack of small, blue, square, paper from the middle drawer in his desk and scribbles our address onto the top sheet.

"Thanks," I say as I take the paper. I go back to my room and copy the address from the paper into a text message and send it to Uriah and Christina.

_Christina: Cool, I don't know anyone who lives in the old Abnegation faction._

_Tris: What?_

_Christina: I think so right, Uri?_

_Uriah: Yeah. Tris, do all the houses on your block look really similar?_

_Tris: Actually, yeah. My mom planted a rose bush in the front yard so that we would know which house is ours. They all look practically identical._

_Christina: Back when there were factions in Chicago, your neighborhood was where the people from the Abnegation faction lived._

_Tris: Oh weird. That is the selfish people right?_

_Uriah: Haha, no. SelfLESS_

_Tris: Oh haha. I haven't read in that giant book yet._

_Christina: Don't even worry about it. We can help you with the worksheets and stuff. Chicago history is practically burned into our brains._

_Uriah: True_

_Christina: Okay Uri, I'm leaving my house. I will be there in a few. Then I will pick you up, Tris._

_Uriah: Okay._

_Tris: Okay._

I put my phone down on my desk then go to my dresser to put my jeans back on. I slip my phone into my back pocket and then go back out into the hall. I knock on Caleb's door once again and just enter immediately.

"Hey, I am going out with some friends. I have my phone if you need anything," I tell him. He puts down his pencil and swivels in his chair to face me.

"You made friends?" he asks. I don't think he meant it to be as rude as it sounded. It is usually _him_ who is making all the friends. I chuckle, letting him know it didn't offend me.

"Yeah, crazy right?" I retort.

"Okay, well do you know what time mom and dad are supposed to be home?"

"Dad should be home around 5, and I don't know about mom. I don't know how it's going at her new office," I say and he nods. Our mother is a family counselor. She managed to find a job at a practice across town, and today was her first day.

"Alright, well, have fun," he says with a smile. He swivels back to face his desk and resumes his work. I turn and leave his room, closing the door behind me.

I head down stairs and enter the foyer. I grab my rarely-used purse off the hook, then take my wallet out of my backpack and put it in the purse. I hate wearing a purse, it's just annoying. I use it when I go out because it's easier than carrying my wallet around in my hand. There isn't really much more in the purse besides my wallet, which contains my cash, cards, and license. I think the last time I looked in this purse there was lip balm, gum, and a hair-tie. I am quite a minimalist.

I glance outside and don't see a car yet so I sit on the small bench in the foyer and put on my shoes. I figured I should wear my sneakers since we'll probably be doing a bit of walking.

I finish the knot on my second shoe and put on my jacket just in time to hear a car horn. I swing my purse over my shoulder and exit my house.

I am greeted by an expensive looking, sporty, black car. It is the nicest car I have seen since I saw Tobias' this morning. I still like his truck more. Uriah is in the front so I open the back door and slide in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris**

"Hey, Tris!" Christina and Uriah both say. I greet them as Christina pulls away from the curb.

"I'm glad we took your car, anyways. I like your car so much more than mine," Uriah says. Christina just chuckles and voices her thanks. Uriah turns his body in his seat to face me.

"Christina is rich," he says.

"I am not," she says.

"Yeah you are," he says, still facing me. "Christina's parents are both lawyers." Then a little quieter he adds, "they are _super _rich." Christina hears him despite his lowered voice and groans.

"My parents make more money than we need, that's all," she says, trying to push it off as though it's nothing. Uriah just laughs. I must say, based on the clothes Christina wears, and the car she drives, I don't doubt that her parents have quite a bit of extra money. The car is one I recognize and I am sure everybody who sees it does too. I have never been in this kind of car before. The seats are soft, black leather and, judging by the warmth on my bottom, they are heated too.

"Does your fancy-pants car play any music?" Uriah asks. Christina rolls her eyes, but laughs and pressed a button. Pop music blares loudly from a source that I cannot see within the car. We drive this way, with Uriah singing loudly and very out of tune, for about fifteen minutes. Christina finds a spot and parks the car at what looks to be a park.

"Welcome to Millennium Park!" Uriah says as we exit the car and regroup on the sidewalk. I immediately see 'The Bean.' A large, steel, reflective, kidney shaped structure sits in front of us. It is huge; it looks to be at least sixty feet long and thirty feet high.

"This is the Bean," Christina says motioning to the very obvious object.

"What is it for?"

"We have no idea," Uriah says. I gaze at the Bean. I when I look to the top of it I can see the reflection of the blue sky and the fluffy white clouds, and when I look in the center I can see the cityscape, and towards the bottom I see myself, fat and warped.

"I'm glad this isn't the mirror I have to look into everyday," I say, earning a chuckle from my friends. We leave the Bean and head towards a large garden.

* * *

The rest of the evening is spent seeing tourist attractions. I learn a lot about Chicago and the old factions from Uriah and Christina along the way. We go to dinner at a small diner and we all get burgers. I am just about to take a bite of my burger when my phone vibrates. I set my burger down and tap the screen, accepting the call.

"Hello?" I say.

"Where are you, Beatrice?" my mother says.

"I am at dinner with a couple of my friends," I tell her. I pull the phone away from my face to glance at the time, it's already eight o'clock.

"You made friends?" she says, sounding surprised; much like how Caleb sounded. I simply sigh and tell her yes.

"What time will you be home?" she asks.

"I'm not entirely sure, probably soon."

"Okay, well, just be home by ten. Bye sweetie, have fun and be safe, love you," she says. I tell her goodbye, and then I press the red button on the screen to end the call.

"Mommy?" Uriah asks. I laugh and roll my eyes, but I nod. I feel my phone vibrate _again_ just as I am about to take the first bite of my burger. Once again I put my burger down as Christina and Uriah laugh at me. I pull my phone out and look at the screen. My heart beats a little faster as I read the notification: '_One New Message: Tobias_' it reads. I tap the screen to open the message.

_Tobias: Hey Tris_

_Tris: Hey! What's up?_

I set my phone down on the table and pick up my burger again. Christina and Uriah both stare at me questioningly.

"What?" I ask with a nervous laugh.

"_Whooooo_ are ya textin'?" Uriah asks.

"Um, nobody," I say. I don't know why I don't just tell them it's Tobias. I guess I just don't want them to know how I feel.

"Yeah, right!" Christina says. As if on cue, my phone buzzes. They both immediately read the screen and their eyes widen.

"You're texting _Four_?" Uriah practically yells.

"Who is '_Four_'?" I ask. They both burst into laughter. I don't understand.

"It's his _name_," Christina says. I still don't understand, and that must be clear on my face.

"His real name is Tobias Eaton, but most of us call him Four," Uriah explains. I must still look confused because he expands. "Four's dad is a very mean, power-hunger guy. Four doesn't like to be associated with his him, so a couple years ago, he somehow developed the nickname 'Four'."

"Why '_Four_'?" I ask. Why would anybody have a number as their nickname?

"I guess nobody really knows. He never explained it. Zeke is the only one who _might_ know. I don't know though because he didn't tell me. Four is a pretty private guy, I don't even understand how you managed to get his number," Christina says. "Four never talks to girls. Lynn and I were beginning to wonder if he, you know, drove on the other side of the road."

"_Really_?" Uriah slowly nods. "I don't think so," I say, almost to myself.

"How _did_ you manage to get his number?" Christina asks. "I don't even have his number and we've been friends since we were kids!"

"He gave it to me." I didn't know it was this big of a deal.

"_He_ _gave_ it to you?" Christina and Uriah both practically scream for everybody in the restaurant to hear. My burger is probably cold now and I've only had one bite.

"Yeah," I say, trying to sound nonchalant, but I am actually very excited. If Tobias won't even give his number to his friend of years, how did I manage to get it? That is pretty exciting. The thought of Tobias liking me brings warmth to my face.

"I think Trissy-poo has a crush," Uriah says in a high squeaky voice. I glare as him but I can't hold back the smile that crosses my face.

"Shut up, Uri," I say as I throw a French fry at him. I hit him right in the forehead and we all double over in laughter.

"I think _Four_ has a crush," Christina says. This statement brings the blush back to my cheeks.

"That's such a weird thing to try to wrap my head around," Uriah says.

"Hey!" I say as I pelt another fry at his face. It hits the target and I say, "You callin' me ugly?" They both laugh.

"No!" Uriah says defensively. "Of course not! It's just really bizarre. You don't understand, we've been friends with Four since elementary school. And he never once chased a girl on the playground. When we were friends in middle school, he never once had Zeke go tell a girl that he '_like liked_' her for him."

"True. And Four, I mean, he isn't hard on the eyes, he could have any girl he wants," Christina agrees, being careful with her words.

"I don't believe you guys," I state simply.

"Oh don't get me wrong, the _girls_ chase _him_," She says.

"Yeah, they do. Zeke is constantly trying to get him to go on double dates, but Four never goes," Uriah says.

"Nope, not true," Christina says, shaking her head. "Remember Amber? The twins?"

"Oh yeah. Four went on _one_ double date with Zeke, like freshman year, with this pair of super hot twins," Uriah says, looking up and to the right, remembering. Christina scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"They weren't _that_ great," Christina says. I take the last bite of my burger, having had time to actually eat while they talked about Tobias. I just can't seem to call him Four. It just sounds bizarre. He is Tobias.

Uriah turns and faces Christina with wide eyes of disbelief. "Yes. Yes, they _were_." Christina simply rolls her eyes at him in return.

"Anyways, Four went with Zeke. He apparently said something to the girl and offended her about two minutes into their date, and she left. Zeke and her sister had already gone off, so Four just went home," Christina says. "That's the only date he's ever been on that _I_ know of," she says, turning to look at Uriah.

"Yeah, that's the only one I know of too," Uriah says.

"What did he say to the girl?" I ask.

"We have no clue. He never told anybody because he felt bad about it. He didn't even tell Zeke," Uriah says. I wonder about this. What could Tobias have said to make the girl actually _leave_?

"Is Tobias mean?" I ask. I realize how silly that sounds, but they seem to understand what I am asking.

"No, he is really a good guy. But you have to get to know him. He is really closed-off and seems almost standoffish if you don't know him," Uriah defends.

"Yeah, even when I first met him, back in elementary school, I thought he hated me. It's just sort of the impression he gives, but he isn't that way at all," Christina agrees. I ponder this. I have never really felt that way. I was always just nervous around him because…well, because _I like him_. I realize I have never fully admitted that to myself.

"He really is a good guy," Uriah says again. I just nod and pick at my fries. Then I realize I never checked the message.

_Tobias: Not much here. I was just thinking_

_Tris: About what? Sorry that it took so long to respond, Uriah and Christina were flipping out_

I set my phone back on the table and look up to see Uriah grinning.

"What?" I ask.

"You _do_ like him!" Uriah says. Christina is smiling the same goofy smile that Uriah has.

"You _totally do_!" she says. I just blush more and shake my head slightly. I look down to hide the smile that I can't help crosses my face. I pick up a fry and chew it so I can hide my grin. Then I look back up at their dopey faces.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say to them. But their smiles don't disappear.

"_Yes, you do_!" Christina says. "You have a crush on Four!"

"Are we back in middle school guys? I don't have a _crush_."

"Okay fine, fine," Uriah says more seriously, holding up his hands defensively. "Except you do," he says, the smile returning. I just roll my eyes and pop another fry in my mouth just as my phone buzzes. I glance at their faces and their stupid little smiles.

_Tobias: Haha, don't doubt it. What is it this time?_

Do I tell him that they are flipping out about _him_? I don't know if I want him to know how I feel yet either.

_Tris: Nothing really. I didn't know that people called you Four_

I feel like that answer is okay, it hints that we were talking about him, but that topic could have come up at any time.

_Tobias: Yeah, it's been my nickname for a couple years._

_Tris: What does it mean?_

_Tobias: Can I tell you over dinner tomorrow night?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris**

He just asked me out. Tobias just asked me on a date. He wants to go to dinner. _I want to go to dinner with him_. I feel the warmth on my face and the butterflies in my belly.

"What happened?" Christina asks, noticing my expression.

"Um," is all I can manage to utter. "Tobias just asked me out."

"_WHAT?_" they both _yell_. Other people in the restaurant glance at our table with annoyance.

"Will you guys keep it down?" I demand in a yelling whisper.

"Sorry," Uriah says at a normal volume.

"That's crazy! What did he say?" Christina asks, thankfully, also at normal level.

"I asked him what his nickname means, and he asked if he could tell me over dinner tomorrow night." I can't help the excitement that shines through my voice. The dopey grin comes back to Christina's face.

"_Aww_," she coos. "Who knew Four was such a softy?" Uriah just chuckles and shakes his head. "So what did you say?" Christina asks. I realize I haven't responded. I want to go with Tobias, but at the same time I am nervous.

"I haven't said anything yet," I say.

"Don't leave the guy hanging!" Uriah says.

"Tell him you want to go!" Christina says.

I glance back down at the phone still in my hands.

_Tris: That sounds great_

I send the message and tell them what I said. The dopey grins return at once.

"I can't believe this!" Christina says.

"I can't believe this is _new_ for him," I say.

"He could've had this ten _thousand_ times over, but he never wanted it before," Uriah says. I just nod, still not believing this incredible looking guy has _never_ had a girlfriend.

"Is this new for _you_?" Christina asks. Should I tell them? I decide to tell them _some_ of my story because they are some of the best friends I have ever had, even if I have only known them for a day. I think maybe that might be kind of pathetic, but I think it's more of a blessing than anything.

"Well, I had a boyfriend back in West Ridge." They both lean forward to listen to my story, with wide eyes. I avoid their glances and look down at my hands. "He wasn't… he wasn't _nice_ to me." It is very difficult to talk about this.

"What do you mean?" Uriah asks.

"Well, um…" I hate talking about this. It brings back so many memories that I wish I didn't have. "His name was Peter. We'd only been dating for about three months. He was just a big muscled hunk. There was nothing more to know about him."

"One day, I guess I was being especially distant. Then he got a text from a friend who, somehow, knew I was going to break up with him that day. When we got to his house and were talking, he said he heard that I was going to dump him. He got really angry and…" I pause to take a breath.

"He got mad and he hit me. Then he told me that I couldn't leave him, or he'd do a lot worse than hit me. So I stayed with him. We acted as though it never happened. But he didn't forget. It made him insecure and angry. And he hit me all the time. He figured that he should hit me where it wouldn't be seen," I take another breath. Images and memories flooding back make it hard to breathe. It feels like it was just yesterday.

"I couldn't go to school one day because my back was so sore. When I didn't show up to school that day, he left school and came to my house. He just walked in the front door and up to my room. He was _really_ angry, worse than I have ever seen him before. He kept hitting me; in my face, in my gut, everywhere." I cannot bring myself to finish tell the whole story. I cannot allow myself to remember.

"After that, I had had enough. There was nothing worse he could do to me. So I told my mom. She is a family counselor and so she knew what to do. She called the police and they took Peter to a juvenile detention center. I haven't seen or heard from him since," I conclude.

The looks on Uriah and Christina's faces are a mix of pity, confusion, disbelief, and something else. I see it in anybody's eyes who I tell my story to, but I can't put a name to it.

"I am so sorry, Tris," Christina say, breaking the silence. The silence returns as my friends think over everything I have told them. My phone buzzing breaks the quiet again.

_Tobias: Can I pick you up at six?_

After having such a heavy conversation, reading something so light and casual releases some of the tension within me. Tobias' handsome face pops up in my mind, and it brings me an amazing feeling. Something I have never felt before. It makes me forget Peter and everything he did, even if only for a moment.

_Tris: That would be great_

I look up at my friends and they still look kind of scarred. "I'm sorry, guys. I shouldn't have told you."

"Why not?" Uriah asks.

"Now when you look at me, all your going to see is a sad little puppy that a big guy stepped on. I don't like the look of pity in your eyes."

"Tris, you are not a sad little puppy. Do you know how strong you are? How recently did this happen?" Christina asks.

"His trial was about a month ago." I remember the trial. I remember his mother sobbing when he got his sentence, and I remember feeling nothing but relief. I felt bad for his mother though, she was the _one_ good thing in that relationship. She was so sweet and kind, and blind to her son's behavior.

"A _month_ ago? And you're already talking to Four," Christina asks, disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Aren't you scared?" she asks.

"Oddly enough, I'm not really. I always thought I would be scared of the next guy," I admit. And it's true. For some reason, Tobias makes me feel safe. I feel like he would never, ever hurt me. Even before the abuse, I never really felt that way about Peter. "But Peter _did_ leave a mark. Tobias touched my hand today and I froze. I was scared, even though there was nothing to fear. My mom calls it Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Whenever a guy touches me, or comes a little too close, I just freeze. It's a little bizarre."

"I would, too," Christina says quietly.

"It's different with Tobias though. I still froze, but I didn't feel the _fear_ that I usually do. I just froze out of instinct."

"That's amazing, and so sweet," Christina says, awe in her eyes.

I feel a little relived to have told them my story, even if it was a vague version. The stress from the memories of my experience lessens every time I tell it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tris**

We all finish our burgers and fries and head back out to Christina's car. Uriah insists that it is my turn to sit in the front, and eventually, I accept. We drive home the same way we came, with Uriah singing loudly. From this direction, Uriah's house is on the way to mine. After about ten minutes, we pull up to a large apartment building. The walls look to be a black concrete, and it looks ages old, yet modern.

"I will see you guys tomorrow," Uriah says as he gets out of the car.

"Bye, Uri," Christina and I both say. Uriah shuts the door and we wait until he is through the metal doors.

"Was this building part of a faction, too?" I ask Christina as we pull away from the curb.

"Yeah, it's the building that housed the Dauntless," she explains.

"The brave?"

"Yeah. They were police and military. Every faction had a job in the city."

"What did the other factions do?"

"Are you asking me this stuff again so that you don't have to read from the textbook?" she laughs. I laugh and tell her yes.

"That's fine, I'm happy to help," she says with a smile. "So the Dauntless were the brave; they believed that conflict was caused by cowardice. The Abnegation were the selfless; they believed that selfishness caused conflict. Because they were like public servants, they were trusted to run the government. The Erudite were the intelligent; they blamed conflict on human ignorance, so they strove to learn anything and everything. They provided the doctors, scientists, and teachers, which is why their old headquarters became our school. Then there were the Candor, the honest. I live in their old sector of the city. They believed that dishonesty was to blame for conflict. A lot of Candor were lawyers and prosecutors, which is funny because that's what my parents are now. And the fifth and final faction was the Amity, the peaceful; they blamed conflict on fighting and arguing. Their sector was on the outskirts of town where they grew and raised food for the rest of the city."

"Wow, that's a lot to know." Maybe I _should_ read that textbook.

"Yeah, it's not complicated though. You'll get it," she says as I realize we are nearing my house.

"Which one is yours again?" she asks, driving slowly down my street. I chuckle and remind her of the rose bush.

"Thank you, Christina. I'll see you tomorrow," I say as I reach for the door handle.

"No problem, see you tomorrow, Tris." Just before I close the door I hear her again. "And Tris, if you need anything, _anything_, I am here for you."

"Thank you, Christina. You are a really great friend." I smile at her and then shut the car door. I walk up the small path to my front door and enter the house. I look back to see Christina's car pulling away from the curb.

I walk in, and put my shoes and jacket back in the closet and hang my purse back up. I enter the living room off to the right where my parents are watching some television.

"Hello, Beatrice! Did you have fun with your friends?" my mother greets me and turns off the television.

"Yeah, I learned a lot about Chicago," I tell them, taking a seat on the plush chair in the corner.

"What kinds of things did you see?" my father asks. I tell them all about the Bean and the gardens and everything else.

"Sounds fun!" my mother says.

"It was," I say, standing up. "Alright, well I am going to take a shower and go to bed. I love you."

"Goodnight, we love you, too," they both say.

I go up the stairs and into my room. I take my phone out of my back pocket and place it on the small, white, table next to the door, and then I go through the door across from it and into my bathroom. I brush my teeth, then strip down and enter the nice hot shower. I come out of the bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy white towel and go to my dresser. I put on some pajamas pants and a shirt. Then I go back into the bathroom and pick up my clothes off the floor and discard them into the hamper in the corner. I switch off the light and return to my bedroom, grabbing my phone off the table on the way to my bed.

I check my phone for any messages and see one from Tobias.

_Tobias: Hey, I forgot to ask for your address_.

It was from an hour ago and it's already almost ten thirty so I'm not sure if I should text him now or not. I decide to just do it because it's pretty important information.

_Tris: Hey sorry this is so late, are you awake?_

I get an immediate response.

_Tobias: Yeah_

_Tris: Did I wake you up?_

_Tobias: No, I am still awake_

_Tris: Oh, whatcha doin?_

_Tobias: Laying in bed_

_Tris: Me too_

_Tobias: So did you get my text from earlier?_

_Tris: Oh yeah, it's 236 Gray Street_

_Tobias: Oh you live in the Abnegation sector?_

_Tris: Yeah, I guess so_

_Tobias: Me too_

_Tris: Really? Where?_

_Tobias: 724 Giving Avenue_

_Tris: Yeah I have no idea where that is_

_Tobias: Haha it's about a block west and two blocks north of you_

_Tris: Oh wow, that's really close_

_Tobias: Yeah _

_Tris: You never told me what you were thinking about earlier_

_Tobias: Oh, I guess I didn't_

_Tris: So?_

_Tobias: I was thinking about you._

_Tris: Oh?_

_Tobias: Yeah_

_Tris: I was thinking about you too :)_

_Tobias: What about me?_

_Tris: Oh I don't know, what were you thinking about?_

_Tobias: Oh nothing really, your pretty face_

_Tris: Ha_

_Tobias: I was wondering about where you might want to go to dinner._

_Tris: It makes no difference to me, whatever you like._

_Tobias: I am bringing you to dinner, so it's your choice._

_Tris: What is your favorite food?_

_Tobias: Burgers_

_Tris: Oh I knew that_

_Tobias: Yeah. That's your favorite too_

_Tris: You have a much better memory than I do_

_Tobias: Haha_

_Tris: What else do you like? Besides cake haha_

_Tobias: Do you like pizza?_

_Tris: I love pizza_

_Tobias: I know of a place that can serve any kind of pizza you can think of_

_Tris: That sounds fantastic!_

_Tobias: It is_

_Tris: I think I should go to sleep_

_Tobias: Yeah, me too_

_Tris: Goodnight, Tobias_

_Tobias: Goodnight, Tris_

_Tris: Oh I forgot, I was going to ask you something!_

_Tobias: Yeah?_

_Tris: Do you want me to call you Tobias or Four?_

_Tobias: You can call me whatever you want_

_Tris: Okay. Goodnight, Tobias :)_

_Tobias: Goodnight, Tris :)_

I plug my phone in and set it on the bedside table, not being able to help the grin that spreads across my face. There is something about him that makes my heart beat faster. I still don't know what it is, but I love it.

I shut off the lamp on the bedside table, and turn over on my side. I quickly fall asleep to thoughts of Tobias Eaton.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tobias**

I am awoken by my blaring alarm. I turn on my side and smack the 'OFF' button with my palm. I don't want to get out of bed, but then I think of Tris. Remembering that I have second period with her propels me out of bed. My feet land on the hardwood floor and I practically run out into the hall, and straight into my father.

"Slow down, Tobias," he says. He doesn't hit me anymore like when I was a kid, but that doesn't mean that I stopped fearing him. I feel myself begin to cower, but stand up straight. He can't hurt me anymore, I am stronger than him.

"Sorry," I mutter and walk around him and into the bathroom behind him. I close the door behind me. I relieve myself and then brush my teeth. When I finish I go back out into the hall and cross to my room.

I put on a simple pair of dark jeans and a gray t-shirt, slip my wallet and cell phone in my back pocket, and leave my room.

I go down the stairs and grab my keys off the hook and my backpack from the floor next to the closet in the foyer. I am slipping on my jacket when I hear my father.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your father?" my father's voice asks from behind me.

"Bye," I say flatly without turning to see him, and then I walk out the front door.

I unlock the door and climb into my truck, throwing my backpack in the passenger seat and shoving the keys in the ignition.

I drive the fifteen minutes to school and park in the corner of the lot. I immediately scan the parking lot for the silver sedan I saw Tris get into yesterday. I see it parked a few rows down from me. I jump when somebody taps on my window.

"Hey, man! What are you doing in there?" Zeke yells from the other side of the closed window, peering in with his face pressed up to the glass. I turn the keys, killing the truck's engine and grab my backpack from the passenger seat. Zeke moves out of the way and I get out of my truck, shutting the door behind me.

"Hey, want to do something after school today?" he asks as I shove my keys in my pocket and we make our way to the door.

"Sorry, man, I can't."

"Why? You got _plans_ or something?" he asks, laughing to himself.

"Yeah, I do," I say flatly. He stops walking and stares at me.

"Wait, seriously?" he asks with a bewildered expression on his face. Though most people would be, I am not offended. Usually if I am not hanging out with him, I am not hanging out with anybody.

"Yeah," I say, walking again.

"With who?" he asks, struggling to keep up with my quickened pace.

"With Tris."

"The new girl?" he asks loudly. I just nod, acting like it's nothing. Really though, it's everything.

"Wow, T. Well done!" he says, clapping me on the back. I shake him off and he just laughs.

Zeke and I enter school and walk down the hall to government class. We take the seats that were assigned to us yesterday. I sit in the back of the room near Shauna and Christina, and Zeke sits in the very front row. Mrs. Kerr always puts Zeke in the front row because she knows that he is very talkative. We've all had her before because she taught the required 'United States Law and Order' class last year.

Students begin quickly filling the room, a few approaching Mrs. Kerr and asking to be reminded of where they sit. A few minutes later, Mrs. Kerr stands at the head of the room in front of the board.

"Good morning, everybody! As I told you yesterday, in this class we will be simulating different types of government. Each term we will study a different form of government. This term, we will be studying a republic, which means we need a president. Do I have any volunteers?" Mrs. Kerr announces. Zeke's hand shoots straight into the air, earning him a couple of laughs from the other students. A few other kids raise their hands too. "Well, since this is a republic, we will take a vote. Everybody, take out a piece of scratch paper." Then she goes to the board and writes the names of the students, who raised their hands to be president on the board.

Class goes on this way until all of our 'government' positions are filled. Zeke ends up being voted president. Christina is secretary of state. Zeke unofficially pronounces Shauna as his first lady, causing her face to redden. I didn't run, so I don't have a job.

The class passes by quickly. I gather all my books and things and put them in my backpack. I get to see Tris next hour, and knowing that makes my heart beat faster. Something about that girl just does something to me. I can't quite explain it. I have never paid much attention to girls before, but her big gray-blue eyes demand attention, and I am happy to oblige.

The bell rings and I end up being one of the first people out of the classroom and into the hall. I am quite tall, so it is easy to scan over the top of other students for her. I'm not sure what class she is coming from so I don't know if I will even see her. I don't, but I eventually find myself in front of the Social Studies classroom.

I enter the room and scan it immediately. I feel disappointed when I realize she isn't here yet. I take a seat in the same desk I sat at yesterday. Mrs. Tepper sits at her desk waiting for students to fill the room. A moment later, the most beautiful girl walks in and takes the seat next to me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: This chapter is really corny.****  
****And in case you haven't already noticed, this is a very**_**fast-paced**_**FourTris story. I have little patience for the 'slow-burn' stuff.****  
****Anyways, enjoy :)****  
****-GerdyGertha**

* * *

**Tobias**

"Good morning," Tris says.

"Hey," I greet her, giving her a grin. She smiles back just as Mrs. Tepper calls the class to attention.

"Good morning, everybody!" she says, with way too much excitement for this time of day. "Since this is _social_ studies, you will be working with your partner again today! I have decided that I dislike the textbook material, so I will be running this class however I see fit!" She then passes out a piece of paper with a list of questions on it to each student.

"This is a compatibility test. You will learn how much you and your partner have in common. But before you can learn about them, you must learn about you!" Why is this lady always so excited?

"So I want you to go down the list of questions and answer each one, _thoughtfully_. Then in about ten minutes, I want you to share your answers with your partner! At the bottom of the worksheet, you must answer three questions about your partner without asking them or looking at their worksheet. Everybody understand?" There's a series of affirmative mumbles from within the class, and Mrs. Tepper tells us to begin.

I grab a pencil from my backpack and begin by writing my name at the top. I look at the first question.

_-1. If you could have any job at all, what would you do?_

Last year, in the required 'United States Law and Order' class, there was an optional physical part of the class, and I did. I think it is the best class I have ever taken. I have never actually enjoyed a class so much or been so genuinely interested in a class. It made me consider a career path I had never thought of, so I write down _Police Officer_.

_-2. What is your favorite time of the day?_

These questions are so random. I write _night_ on the line.

_-3. If you could go anywhere, where would you go?_

My first thought is _away from my father_, but there's no way I am going to write that. So I write _back in time_. The faction system is extremely intriguing to me, and I would love to see what Chicago was like with that society. I especially would like to see Dauntless.

_-4. Who is/are the most important person/people in your life?_

Well certainly not my father. My mother died while giving birth to a sister I never got when I was very young. So my father and I make up my entire family. So I write _my friends_ on the line.

_-5. Think about your _Erudite History_ class. If you could choose any of the five factions, which would you choose?_

Well this is easy. I scribble _Dauntless_ on the paper.

I look over to see Tris filling in her last question and she looks up at me.

"You done?" I ask her, and she nods.

"So what did you put for your first answer?" she asks.

"'Police Officer,'" I say. "I want to protect people."

She gets really sweet expression on her face, and she looks into my eyes. A moment later she shakes her head and the look is gone. "I wrote that I would be a teacher."

"Favorite time of day?"

"Evenings," she says. "I love sunsets."

"I wrote down 'night', but really I just don't like mornings," I say with a chuckle.

She laughs and says, "Same here. Where would you go?"

"I wrote 'back in time', because I think it would be really cool to see old Chicago, with all the factions and stuff," I explain.

"Were you looking at my answers?" she asks.

"No," I say, confused.

"That is exactly what I wrote," she says.

"Seriously?" I look down at her paper, and sure enough, it's true, 'back in time' is written on her paper. "That is so weird."

"It seems as though we have something in common," she points out. I nod and give her a smile and we both laugh.

"Who is important to you?" she asks.

"My friends," I tell her.

She smiles slightly and says, "I wrote 'family.'"

"Do you know enough about the factions to answer the last one?" I ask. She nods.

"I was torn between Dauntless and Abnegation, but I eventually chose Abnegation," she says. "From what I have learned, the Dauntless are insane. But I also love that they are the protectors, the safety. I don't think I could make it through their initiation though. Since I really like to volunteer and help people, I ended up picking Abnegation."

"I wrote Dauntless. Since I want to be a cop I guess it makes sense."

"Yeah. Okay, so I guess we have to do the last three without talking to each other."

_Who is your partner?_

I write _Beatrice Prior_ on the line.

_-1. Suppose your partner was stranded on a deserted island in the middle of the ocean, what is the one thing they would want to have with them?_

What. How am I supposed to know? I take my best guess and write _her family_ on the line.

_-2. You and your partner are going to dinner, where do they want to go?_

Well, that's almost freaky. I know this answer, _A burger joint_, I write. Even though tonight we are going for pizza, I know burgers are her favorite.

_-3. You and your partner decide to go sky diving, who would be the first to jump from the plane?_

I decide to get a little cheesy with this one, _We wouldn't_, I write. Tris knows from yesterday that I am afraid of heights.

I look up to see her already finished and watching me.

"Done?" she asks. I nod.

"So," she says. "What would I have on a deserted island?"

"I thought you'd have your family," I tell her. Her mouth opens slightly and then she smiles.

"That's _exactly_ what I would want." The way she feels for her family brings me warmth.

"I wrote that you'd want cake," she laughs. I can't help but laugh with her. I can't think of anything else I would want, so I nod.

"Yeah, probably. So, where would we go to eat?"

"It almost felt like this was a trick question, because I we would totally get burgers, but we decided to get pizza tonight," she says. "So I wrote 'we'd get burgers'."

"Me too," I say, and we laugh again.

"Who's the first jumper?" I ask her.

"I wrote 'neither, we would never do that'."

"I wrote 'we wouldn't'." Our laughter is interrupted by Mrs. Tepper.

"What is so funny over here?" she asks with a smile.

"Nothing really, we just have a lot in common," Tris says.

"May I see your papers?" Mrs. Tepper says. We both hand her our papers and she holds them up side by side, comparing them. Her eyes widen slightly.

"Were you two friends before you came to this class?" she asks, still examining our papers. We both shake our heads.

"I just moved here this year," Tris says. Mrs. Tepper practically gawks at the two of us.

"_Really_? This is incredible, I have never seen two students who are so compatible!" she exclaims. We both blush slightly, but Mrs. Tepper doesn't seem to notice as she looks at the papers. "Seriously, this is so strange. In all my years, students' answers have never been this similar."

We both just sit there and stare at her, avoiding each other's eyes.

"Well done, you both get A's!" Mrs. Tepper says breaking the silence and making us smile. She hands us back our respective papers and goes to the front of the room.

"There is about fifteen minutes left of class! If you and your partner have completed your worksheets please put them in this bin," she says, placing a hand on a metal container on her desk. "Then the rest of the hour is free!"

"Want me to take your paper?" I ask Tris. She hands me her paper and I stand up and walk to the front of the room. I place the papers in the container and walk back to my desk. When I sit back down, Tris is typing on her phone. A pang of jealousy hits me in the gut, though I don't know why.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tris**

"Sorry, that was Christina. She asked if I wanted to hang out after school," I say to Tobias as I set my phone, screen-down, on my desk. He turns his head back towards me, but he wears a look on his face; one that I would call disappointment. "I told her no, of course. When she asked me 'why,' I told her I was going to dinner with you," I reassure him.

A smile spreads across Tobias' face when I explain to him what I told Christina. I am excited about tonight and I can tell that he is too.

"Oh?" he says, smirking, with one eyebrow raised slightly. He looks incredibly handsome with that expression. We spend the rest of class talking about tonight.

"Is this a fancy pizza place? What do I wear?" I ask him.

"I guess it is a little bit," he says, thinking. "I suppose I never see anybody wearing jeans there. Yeah, I'd say it's nice," he says. He is a boy and not very helpful. I make a mental note to ask Christina about it later.

"What's it called?" I ask.

"Predrad's Pizza," he says and smiles. "It's actually Uriah and Zeke's uncle's restaurant."

"Oh that's cool, I didn't know that," I say. I take this opportunity to ask Tobias something I have been wondering. "Are Zeke and Uriah twins?" Tobias laughs, but explains.

"No, they're just really close in age, about eleven months apart. Hana had Uriah like _right _after Zeke. So Zeke is just young enough and Uriah is just old enough to be put in the same grade," he says.

"So are they both seventeen?" I ask.

"No, Uriah just turned sixteen and Zeke just turned seventeen," he explains.

"At least I am not an _entire_ year younger than _somebody_ here," I say.

"Wait, what," he says, clearly confused. I just laugh.

"At my old school, our ages were a year behind most schools in the country," I explain. "Usually, juniors are seventeen, but I am sixteen. Usually seniors are eighteen, but my brother is seventeen. It's just the way West Ridge did things," I tell him.

"Hm," he says, nodding. "Interesting." I watch a smirk appear on his face. "So I am an entire year older than you?" he asks, obviously amused by this, though I have no idea why.

"Yeah," I say simply. I really don't understand why he finds this fact so hilarious but he does, and he laughs. I feel as though I should be insulted by him laughing at me, but all I can think about is how amazing his laugh sounds. We laugh together until the class dismissal bell sounds.

We both get up from our seats and walk side-by-side to the door. When we reach the doorway, we cannot fit through it side-by-side, and Tobias lets me through first, like a gentleman. Our classes are on the way to one another so he walks with me down the hall. We walk in silence that isn't uncomfortable, we enjoy it. I love that I don't need to _constantly talk_ when I am with Tobias, and I think he likes that too. It is the exact opposite with Christina and Uriah, who always seem to have a question or a comment. We arrive at the door of the Geography classroom.

"Have fun in Algebra," I say, jokingly. He laughs and says, "Have fun in _Geography_." I just groan and walk in the room as he walks past me and continues down the hall.

I enter the room and instinctively scan for a familiar face. I didn't know anybody at this time yesterday, but today I notice Christina sitting next to Lynn and Shauna. I had forgotten Lynn's name yesterday at lunch when she sat by Marlene, but I know it after asking Christina and Uriah last night. I also found out that Shauna and Lynn are step sisters. I find that hard to wrap my head around, but it makes sense the way they act around towards each other.

Christina notices me walking over to take the empty desk to her left, and smiles at me. "Hey, Tris!"

"Hey, Chrissy," I say, smirking at her. She gives me an insincere glare, Lynn tilts her head slightly and her eyebrows pull together on her forehead. Lynn has eyes that are more gold than brown, but that isn't the first thing I noticed about her. Her hair is cut short, like a boy's. It is a bit confusing for a moment, and then I realized that she is actually very pretty, and the hairstyle somehow compliments her features.

I laugh and explain Uriah's new nickname for Christina. Lynn and Shauna also find it amusing. Lynn teases, "Oh, Chrissy! Don't you like your new name?" she taunts in a pitchy, teasing voice. Christina can't help but laugh at this, and neither can I. The four of our laughing is interrupted by Mr. Jacobs calling the class to attention.

"Alright class, today we will be walking down to the library to check out our textbooks," he says. We did this same thing in my history class earlier this morning. The entire class stands and follows Mr. Jacobs to the library. The students talk quietly all the way there.

* * *

The class slowly dwindles back into the classroom, with a few stragglers minutes later, with our new textbooks in hand. There are people paging through the book like I am, though I am not really paying any attention to the words and pictures on the pages. The rest of class goes on uneventfully. Mr. Jacobs begins his lesson and we sit there bored, watching him attempt to draw a large continent on the board. I only know it is North America because he told us, but it just looks like a big blob.

Thankfully, the bell rings and I walk with Christina, Shauna, and Lynn to lunch. We get our food and walk over to the same table we sat at yesterday. I can't help it, the first thing I do is look for Tobias. I spot him sitting by an empty seat, the one I sat in yesterday, and begin walking a little faster to grab it. I plop my tray down on the table and take a seat. He turns his head and grins at me.

"Hey," he says. I grin back.

"Hey," I say. We don't get a chance to say any more before Uriah starts talking.

"So you guys are all coming to the party, right?" Uriah says, looking at each person at the table.

"Friday, right?" Lynn asks.

"Yeah! At eight!" Uriah says excitedly. Lynn nods her affirmative and the rest of us follow suit. I have to say, I am quite excited for this party. I am even more excited that I am going with Tobias.

As though he could read my thoughts, Tobias bumps my knee with his under the table, causing me to look over at him. He smiles a knowing smile, and I laugh back. I think Marlene and Shauna notice our exchange because I see a smile creeping on both of their faces as they watch us. I try not to acknowledge them, and instead tune in to hear what Zeke is saying.

"So after last time, guys, _no beer_," he says, shooting a look at Tobias. I don't know if this upsets me or confuses me, but I find myself shooting a look at Tobias too.

Tobias puts his hands up in defense, "I didn't know Uriah was going to get _that_ drunk!" Everyone at the table simultaneously looks towards Uriah.

"I wasn't '_that_ drunk,'" he defends.

"Bro', you told Marlene that 'her tits shine like the suns of Saturn'," Zeke says, smirking. I see Marlene's face get red. "I don't even know what that means."

"Okay fine, I was a _little_ intoxicated," Uriah admits.

"A _little_?" Tobias mumbles under his breath. I can only hear him because I am sitting so close to him. _Wow, I am sitting _really_ close to him_. I didn't even notice that we were so close to each other. Things with Tobias seem to easily get out of control because being with him feels so… natural.

We go the rest of the lunch eating and talking more about the party. I learn about a game that they always play called 'Candor or Dauntless'. Everybody in America outside of Chicago plays it too, but they call it 'Truth or Dare'. And in 'Candor or Dauntless', refusal to complete a dare or answer a question will be punishable by removing an article of clothing. When we played 'Truth or Dare' back in West Ridge, we just got a lot of hate for refusal. I don't know how comfortable I am with removing my clothes, especially in front of Tobias, but there's no way I am backing out.

Lunch comes to an end and Tobias and I dump out trays, and then leave the cafeteria together.

* * *

**Author's Note: I do realize that the sibling relationships and ages are a bit different in this story than what they actually are, but I ask that you accept that there will be differences. As much as I wish I was, I am not Veronica Roth, and this is not **_**Divergent**_**. I am not that cool. Anyways, please leave a review if it tickles your fancy.  
****-GerdyGertha**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tobias**

Tris and I leave the cafeteria together and make our way to Erudite History. We walk through the hall making pleasant small-talk and just enjoying each other's company.

"So, did you read any of the textbook yet?" I ask her, in a sarcastic tone. She laughs nervously.

"Um, no, I haven't," she admits. She seems so nervous to have broken the rules. I find the blush on her face beautiful and have the sudden urge to touch her cheek. _What is wrong with you? Get it together!_

"Why doesn't Zeke walk with us?" Tris asks, changing the subject.

"I guess he just doesn't like us," I joke, earning a chuckle from Tris. "No, I think he walks Shauna to her class, and then loops around," I tell her. She nods.

A few minutes later, I step to the side allowing her to enter the classroom first. When I take a seat next to her, I see that Zeke is not here yet. By the time he gets here, he won't have many choices of seating. Suddenly Al, a guy I have gone through school with since childhood, sits down on Tris' other side. He sits at our table at lunch once in a while. He only ever talks to Will and Lynn when he is there. Al shoots me a glare before he speaks to Tris, who hasn't noticed him.

"Hey, Tris," he greets her. He smiles a charming smile. I find that his speaking to her, and the look on his face, makes me clench my fists. I put my hands in my lap, concealing them under my desk.

Tris' head snaps up to the sound of a new voice, and then she turns around to face him. "Hello," she says, politely.

"I'm Al," he says, reaching out his hand. When her hand touches his, it feels like somebody lit a fire inside of me. _Relax, she isn't _yours_!_

"Tris," I blurt out. She turns away from Al, and looks at me, questioningly.

"Yes?" she asks. I obviously did not think this through.

"Um…" _crap_. "I was wondering if you have the Chemistry homework from last night." _What the hell was that?_

"We didn't have any," Al chimes in. I have the sudden urge to punch that stupid smirk right off of his face.

"You okay?" Tris says, low enough for only me to hear. She has real concern in her eyes. Great, now she thinks I am crazy. I just nod, and I can feel the heat coming to my cheeks. I avoid both their stares and busy myself with my notebook.

"Um… okay," I hear Al say. "But yeah, no we didn't have any Chemistry homework. It was only the first day."

"Who's your Chemistry teacher?" Tris asks. I find myself writing The Bill of Rights on a sheet of paper in my notebook. I had to memorize them for a class last year, so writing them down has become a mindless activity that allows me to eavesdrop.

"I have Chemistry sixth period, same as you," Al says. This sparks my interest, he noticed her yesterday. Then I remember she is the 'new girl,' everybody noticed her. I sure as hell noticed her.

"Oh, I guess I didn't realize," she says, always politely. I feel like she would be put in Abnegation if the factions were still existent.

"So, I was wondering," Al says, in a somewhat nervous voice. _Oh no_. "If you'd like to go out sometime. I think you're hot." I can't help it, my head snaps up. He thinks she is '_hot_'? That is not the word I would use to describe her looks. She is so much more than that word is able to describe, it's almost offensive, not to mention petty. What a gentleman Al is. I can feel that I am giving him a death glare, but I don't care. Al's eyes flash to me for a second, and I see fear in them. _Good_.He quickly composes himself and looks back at Tris.

"Oh," is all she says. "Well, um… I don't know about that." I feel relief. "I don't really know you. I am not really the kind of girl who just goes out with a guy right after she meets him." I scoff internally at this. She just met me. I don't take it personally though. I know what she is trying to do: let Al down easy.

"Oh," he says. "Well, whatever," and then he gets up and takes a new seat at the back of the room. _That was strange; he let her go easily. I wonder about that and if he is_\- Tris turns back to face me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Well, that was awkward," she states.

"Yeah," I say. I can't help the smirk that creeps upon my face. "So you don't go out with guys right after you meet them?" I ask sarcastically. She tries, but fails to hold back a smile. We both start laughing hysterically.

Suddenly, the classroom door bangs open and Zeke comes barging in.

"Am I late?" he yells. "She's coming!" He runs to the left corner of the room to the only open desk. He sits just as Ms. Mathews comes in the room.

"Welcome back, students," she says. I don't miss the glance she throws at Zeke. "Today, we will be continuing our lesson," she says as she powers on the electronic board at the front of the room.

We sit in class and mostly review. We review each of the five factions and their virtues. We review initiations into a faction, and all that comes before initiation. We then review what jobs each faction had, and lastly, we review the leadership positions. The facts are things we have been learning for the past eleven years, and hearing them over and over again every year is boring.

By the end of it all, half of the class is falling asleep, and the other half is on their phones. The only person truly listening is Tris, she is staring straight at Ms. Mathews teaching, a look of awe and curiosity in her eyes. Soon, the bell rings and we gather up our books and sling our backpacks over our shoulders.

We walk towards the door and see Zeke standing by it, waiting.

"Well that was boring," he says as we get closer. I just nod.

"I love this class," Tris says. Zeke gives her a bewildered look and I laugh, I already know this.

* * *

We leave Tris at the door to her Algebra class, and Zeke and I continue down the hall to Geography. When we arrive, Zeke and I take seats near the back. I set my backpack on the floor next to me, and when I look up, I am looking into the eyes of Al.

"Can I help you?" I ask him coldly. At the sound of my question, Zeke looks up from his phone, not noticing Al until now. Zeke, Al, and I have been going through school together our whole lives, but Zeke and I were never friends with him.

"Yeah," Al says. "You can stop trying to get in between me and Tris."

"What?" I ask, not really hiding the shock in my voice.

"Stop trying to steal her from me," he says. Is he serious? What the hell is wrong with this kid?

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Zeke says, taking the words right from me.

"Tris _likes_ me," Al says. No hint of sarcasm or joking on his face.

"She just _met_ you," I remind him.

"Yeah I know, but I can tell she likes me," he says. Okay there is seriously something wrong with this kid. He was always sort of… different growing up. He didn't have a lot of friends, but I didn't think he was crazy.

"She doesn't even know who you are!" I practically yell. He is really pissing me off.

"She will," he says matter-of-factly, though his level of confidence seems to have taken a hit from my tone.

"Yeah, I doubt that," Zeke says. I pull my phone out of my back pocket and open a message to send to Tris.

_Tobias: Do you remember Al, from last period?_

I look back to see Al watching me type out the message. I am satisfied that this has gotten his attention. My phone buzzes almost immediately.

_Tris: I think so. Why?  
__Tobias: Do you like him?_

I know that she will be confused by this. It is a strange and random question, especially coming from me. After a minute, my phone buzzes again.

_Tris: Maybe as a friend._

I make sure Al can see the phone screen. He scoffs.

"Ask her if she will like me as more than a friend," he demands. His voice wavers slightly. I only comply because I am confident in what her answer will be.

_Tobias: Will you ever like him as more than a friend?_

I hate than I am typing out these words. I don't want to ask Tris these things.

_Tris: I don't even know him. In fact, he kind of creeps me out. What is this about?_

The expression on Al's face when he reads the message makes both Zeke and I burst into laughter. It is interrupted by my phone buzzing.

_Tris: Why are you asking me this?  
__Tobias: I have this class with Al. And he approached me and told me that you like him._

For some reason, even _typing this_ statement out on my phone makes me feel a pang of jealousy. That is ridiculous, this isn't even real. _She isn't yours._ Why do I have to keep reminding myself that? She can like whoever she wants; even if I don't want her too.

_Tris: Is he crazy? What the hell?_

When Al sees this, he grunts, and storms off and slumps down in a seat at a desk at front of the room. Zeke and I burst into laughter again.

_Tobias: I think he very well might be._


	14. Chapter 14

**Tris**

After another stressful day of Algebra, I enter Chemistry. I can't keep the grin off of my face when I spot Tobias. He is so handsome, and sometimes it's difficult not to stare at him. My smile quickly disappears when I see Al, sitting in the other column of lab tables, and down a few rows. He is staring at me. Tobias follows my gaze as I make my way over to him. I see both of their bodies go rigid.

"Hey," I say to Tobias, sitting on the stool on his right. Without thinking, I place my hand on his muscular back. I feel his body soften under my touch.

He turns in his seat, which causes my hand to fall back to my side, and faces me.

"Hey," he says, smiling at me.

"Hey," I say, smiling back. "What was up with the messages last period?"

He chuckles, but then a worried look crosses his face. "Al genuinely thinks that you like him. Personally, I think the kid's crazy. He _just_ met you and got shot down when he asked you out. It doesn't make any sense," Tobias says, I can hear the anger in his voice. I wonder why he is so upset.

"_He thinks I _like_ him?_" I ask, still disbelieving. I look past Tobias and see Al staring at us.

"Yeah. He told me to stop coming in between you two. Zeke and I were just really confused."

"What is wrong with him? He is _staring_ at us, Tobias," I say, again looking over to Al. Tobias turns in his chair and I see him tense when he looks at Al. I notice his hand ball up into a fist. Suddenly, I feel very afraid for Al.

Without a word, Tobias stands and walks towards Al's station. I nervously follow behind him.

"Do you have a problem?" Tobias spits at him.

"Yeah, I do. _You_," Al spits back. Al doesn't have the intimidating effect that Tobias does. It's quite difficult to take him seriously when Tobias towers over him.

"What did I ever do to you?" Tobias says. I am standing behind him and can't see his face, but I can tell he wears a scowl by his tone of voice.

"You keep trying to take Tris from me," Al says, looking one hundred percent genuine. What is he talking about? I am nobody's to be taken from. The conversation is picking up volume and attracting the eyes of other students. I don't like this.

"What are you talking about? She isn't some object or _toy_, and she certainly isn't _yours_ to _take_!" Tobias yells.

"She likes _me_! Why can't you just let us be happy?" Al yells back with all seriousness. I see why Tobias thinks he is crazy. Al shows no deception. It's like he _truly_ believes what he is saying.

"I _just_ met you! I don't even know you!" I say, quieter than the boys, but still sounding assertive.

Al looks past Tobias, who I realize I am using as a shield, and at me. "Why are you even talking to this _goon_?" Al says, shooting a hateful glare at Tobias when he says 'goon.' I notice Tobias' fists raise two inches from his sides, and I become fearful that he will do something more than just _yell_ at Al. I need to calm him down.

I place my hand on Tobias' back. But he doesn't relax and he keeps eye contact with Al. "Tobias, he isn't worth it," I say, quietly so only he can hear me. At that, I feel the muscles in Tobias' back loosen slightly. He turns on his heels, and grabs my hand, then drags me back to our lab table, throwing a glare over his shoulder back at Al. The phrase, _if looks could kill_, suddenly enters my mind. I think I know why Tobias is acting this way, but I don't want to assume anything. _I don't want to get my hopes up_.

We sit back down in our seats, just as Mr. Gulls comes in the room. When he does, the small circle of students, which I hadn't noticed had evolved around Al's table, disperses. I place my hand on Tobias' back again and rub it gently. The 'electricity' that flows from my hand and into his back seems to have calming effect on him.

"You okay?" I ask him quietly as Mr. Gulls talks to the class.

"Are _you_ okay, Tris?" Tobias asks, surprising me.

"_Me_? You're the one who looked as though you were going to punch Al in the face," I say gently. I don't want to upset him, I want to comfort him.

"I would have too. If it weren't for you," he says, giving me a reassuring smile. I remove my hand from his back and lay it down on my lap. I give him a reassuring smile back, and try to focus on what Mr. Gulls is saying. Suddenly I feel another person's warmth on my hand, and I feel electricity flowing. His large, calloused hand feels amazing intertwined with my own.

"Alright everybody, instead of going down to the library to get our books, I have brought a cart of them up here to be used as a classroom set. We won't be using them today, but just for further reference: these books are to remain in this room. I don't want any of them lost because that would mean losing a little bit of Chemistry, and that would be sad. So treat them with love!" Mr. Gulls announces. This guy is… interesting.

Tobias and I sit through the rest of class with our hands together like this, and I don't mind it one bit.

When the bell rings, I am happy because the school day is over, but I am sad too because it means that I will have to let go of his hand soon.

We walk out of Chemistry, giving Al zero percent of our time, and head towards the door to the parking lot. I see Caleb standing by the door waiting for me. When he sees me walking up to him he smiles at me. And then he sees Tobias. His eyes widen at our still joined hands, and he looks like he wants to yell, or punch something, or punch _someone_.

"Caleb," I say, in a calming voice. His eyes snap from Tobias' back to mine. "This is my friend, Four," I say. I don't know if Tobias' likes to be introduced by his real name or not, so I play it safe. Tobias removes his hand from mine and extends it out to Caleb for a handshake. Caleb just stares at his outstretched palm. Tobias slowly retracts it, and rejoins it with mine.

"It's nice to meet you," he says casually, as if this isn't the most awkward experience of my life.

"Beatrice, who is this?" Caleb asks, still staring in bewilderment at Tobias and I.

"I just told you, he is my friend," I say, slightly annoyed. I hate repeating myself.

Caleb's eyes shoot down to our joined hands and he raises an eyebrow. "Your _friend_?" he asks in an accusatory voice.

"Yes," I say simply.

"_Friend_?" he almost yells.

"Look Ca-" I start, but I am interrupted.

"Do mom and dad know about your _friend_?" Caleb asks, shooting daggers at the two of us.

"There's not a whole lot to know," I tell him. "I have made quite a few friends."

"Beatrice," he spits my name through clenched teeth. "We need to get home." I know what Caleb is going to do. We are going to get in the car and he is going to give me a big speech about how I am too young to be dating, and that Tobias is too old, _blah, blah, blah._ I got the speech when I started dating Peter. I probably should have listened. But Tobias is _not_ Peter. And I am not the same innocent and naïve girl. And _technically_ we aren't dating.

I give Tobias an apologetic look and tell Caleb to go and that I will be out there in a minute. After some debate, he concedes and storms out of the doors.

"I am so sorry. I didn't think he would react like that," I say, looking at our hands, not meeting his gaze.

He puts his index finger under my chin, and leans my face up to look at him. "It's fine, it's not your fault," he says. "Besides, I will see you tonight, right?" he asks, hope shines through in his eyes.

I smile at him and nod. I have the greatest desire to meet his lips with my own. I could do it, our faces are inches apart. But I won't. I will save that for tonight.

"I will see you at six," I say. He grins and I grin back. I know Caleb is fuming in the car right now. "I have to go," I say sadly. In the spur of the moment, I cannot resist, and I plant a quick kiss on his cheek; close to, but not on his lips. I see his stunned expression right before I drop his hand, turn on my heels, and walk quickly out the door.

* * *

"And Beatrice, the _age_ gap! He is a whole year older than you! He is the same age as _me_!" Caleb's voice has begun to sound whiny. It is extremely irritating. As soon as he puts the car in park, I open my door and run through the small yard and in through the back door that leads into the kitchen. Listening to Caleb's lectures and rants about Tobias, despite me explaining that we weren't even _dating_, got old really, really fast. He didn't lecture me based on what happened with Peter though, thankfully. My parents and I didn't tell him the whole extent of what happened. It was just too mortifying.

As soon as I run through the kitchen door I leave my shoes by the back door and run up the small staircase in the kitchen, with my backpack and jacket still on. I don't stop running until I get to my room and slam the door behind me. I slump down on the floor and catch my breath. _I bet Tobias would laugh if he could see me now._ I think. He is so in shape. So toned. So built. So handsome. So sexy. _Stop. _I shake my head as though I could shake the thoughts away. But they still linger in the very back of my mind.

I have about two and a half hours until Tobias picks me up, so I decide I should probably do some homework. I take out my Algebra book and set it on the center of my desk. I just sit there and stare at it with dread. _I don't wanna._ Reluctantly, I open the textbook and take out my notebook. I try to do tonight's assignment, I really do try. But it makes no sense to me.

I give up on math and take out my Erudite History book. I have become increasingly interested in this class, and I actually _want_ to read this.

I read up to chapter ten when I randomly look up at the clock on my bed side table. _Crap!_ It's 5:43! I was reading a _textbook_ for almost two hours!

I slam the textbook closed and quickly get up from my desk. I run to my closet to find something to wear tonight. I am yanking things off of hangers. _I don't know what to wear!_ I realize I never asked Christina about how to dress. I finally pull out a dress from the back of the closet. It is dark blue, almost black, and has a florally lace back detail. The rest of the dress is quite simple; it reaches my lower thigh, towards my knees, and has quarter length sleeves. The front is very simple, and covers my entire chest, much like a crewneck, but more elegantly. I think that this dress is casual enough, but not too casual; it is a _dress_ after all. I grab a pair of simple black flats from the small shelf in the closet. Flats, because I don't feel like tripping and killing myself today. Then I run into my bathroom, pull a brush through my hair, and place a pin to hold back the front pieces on my right side. I run back into my room and I take one last look in my full length mirror, and call it good.

I look back at the clock, 5:56. I bolt downstairs to the foyer, realize I forgot my phone on my desk, and bolt back up the stairs. I run back down, check my hair in mirror on the wall in the foyer, and grab my purse off the hook. I walk to the door and peer out of the window just in time to see Tobias' truck pulling up. I smile at my exquisite timing and walk out of the house, closing the door behind me.

I walk quickly to his truck because I realize I forgot a jacket, and it is still really cold out. I open the door to his truck, grab the handle, and hoist myself up and in.

"Hi," he says, looking at me and smiling.

"Hi," I say, doing the same. He looks incredibly handsome in a dark gray button up shirt and black dress pants.

"You look beautiful," he says. I blush at his comment and mumble a 'thank you'.

As we drive, I examine the panel under his dashboard with all the buttons. I try to find the radio button, but his truck is very new and I cannot even decipher what half of the buttons are for.

"What are you doing, Tris?" he chuckles. I realize now that I have been leaning forward for a few minutes.

"Does your truck have a radio?" I ask, sitting up and laughing at myself.

"Yeah." He presses a blue button, causing to music flow from the speakers. I don't recognize the music, but I like it.

About fifteen minutes later, he pulls into the parking lot of a brick building with 'Pedrad's Pizza' written in cursive on it.

"We're here," Tobias says. We both get out of the truck and walk hand-in-hand into the restaurant.

"Hello! Welcome to Pedrad's Pizza!" A cheery sounding, blonde, and very busty woman greets us. "My name is Amber! How many tonight?" she asks. I don't like the way she is looking at Tobias, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Two," he says simply. She seems to frown at him for a moment before she nods and leads us to a booth. _What? Did she think he'd say 'three' and invite her along? _The booth is half the size of a typical booth, made for two.

We take our seats and she hands us each a menu. She asks us for our drink orders and we both ask for water. Then she finally leaves us.

Tobias turns his full attention to me. "So, how are you?"

"I'm good," I say to him. I give him a genuine smile because he looks very attractive in the dim lighting of the restaurant.

"So, what is good here?" I say, picking up my menu.

"Everything," he deadpans.

"Ah, very helpful," I say sarcastically.

"Well, the pizzas are the best. You can get any and everything on them," he says, picking up his menu as well. I flip to the page that has all the pizza options. There are at least ten different types of sauces and crusts. Then there are around twenty types of cheeses. And the list of toppings continues to the next page. Thankfully they are arranged within the lists by how often they are ordered. At the top of the list for toppings is the typical sausage and pepperoni. The third one is weird though.

"_Pineapple_?" I say. That sounds kind of gross.

"You've never had pineapple on a pizza?" he asks, bewildered.

"Nope," I say. "That sounds pretty gross."

He looks at me as though I have just punched a puppy. "It is amazing and my favorite and we are getting it," he says, his sentences blurring with the speed of his words; sounding a bit like Christina, actually.

"Okay, okay," I say, raising my hands in defense.

"I can't believe it," he says with a breath.

"Well, believe it, number boy," I say, laughing at myself because I am hilarious.

He lowers his menu and gives me a questioning look. "'_Number boy_?'"

I can't help but continue to laugh at his reaction. "Yeah, _Four_." He laughs with me, but then gets serious.

"You wanted to know why people call me that," he states.

"Yeah, I do."

"It is a really long, personal story," he says.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me," I tell him. I hide the fact that I _really_ want to know, but I don't want to make him uncomfortable in any way.

"Thank you, Tris," he says. "I will tell you. Someday," he promises.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay FourTris action! Please leave a review and let me know what you're thinking. Also, if you ever have any suggestions or ideas, always let me know!  
****-GerdyGertha**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tris**

A new girl walks up to our table, the waitress. She has dark brown hair and green eyes, which kind of remind me of Peter's. I shudder internally. Her chest seems to be substantial as well, but smaller than Amber's, and definitely bigger than my A cup. I wouldn't normally notice breasts, but I notice hers because she has them practically falling out of her shirt.

She sets down our waters and takes a pad of paper and pen out from a pocket in her black apron. "Hi! My name is Jean! So what can I get you tonight?" she asks. She looks and speaks only to Tobias, completely ignoring my presence.

"We are going to get an original with pineapple," he says to her. He doesn't seem to notice her breasts and the way she is practically shoving them in his face.

"Okay," she says writing the order. "Anything else?"

He looks at me and I shake my head. "No, that's it." With that she picks up our menus and stalks off. She also seems disappointed that she didn't get a reaction out of Tobias.

I can't help but scoff. When he hears me, Tobias looks at me and frowns.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Do you not see the way girls look at you?" I blurt. I don't mean to sound so jealous but I cannot believe this. _I am sitting right here!_ I want to yell at them.

"What?" he seems amused.

"Are you serious? She was practically shoving her breasts in your face," I say. I can't help the anger that shines through my voice. I don't usually get jealous, but as usual, things seem to be different with Tobias.

"That's ridiculous," he says.

"You have to be kidding," I say. _Just drop it, Tris!_

"No, I'm not," he says simply.

"Amber was all over you too," I say a bit quieter.

"Who is Amber?" he asks, genuinely confused.

"The hostess."

"Oh, she seemed kind of slutty to me."

"Oh?" I ask, not being able to help the hurt in my voice. So he _did_ notice her protruding breasts.

"Yeah, I don't know," he says. "What a slob." He is trying to reassure me and that is ridiculous. I should not need reassurance.

"Let's just drop it. I'm sorry I brought it up," I say.

"Okay," he says with a shrug. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about yourself," I say. I lean forward in my seat, putting my elbows on the table and resting my chin in my hands.

"What would you like to know?" he says, mimicking my position, putting our faces closer together.

"Everything," I say it without thinking.

He chuckles. "You'll need to be more specific, I'm afraid."

I laugh and feel a blush on my cheeks.

"You look beautiful when you blush," he blurts out. By his widened eyes, I don't think he really meant to say that out loud. But he did, and I feel my blush deepen.

"Thanks," I say.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be so blunt. But it's true nonetheless," he says quickly.

"It's okay," I say. "I don't mind 'blunt.'" He beams at me.

"What?" I ask, confused by his excitement at my statement.

"I went on a date once, and the girl left because I was too blunt," he says. I know this story from the one time I talked about him with Uriah and Christina.

"What did you say to her?" I ask. I doubt he will answer the question though; apparently he wouldn't even tell Zeke.

He looks unsure for a moment. He ponders whether or not to tell me. Then he surprises me and speaks. "I guess I led her to believe I thought she was ugly." I feel my mouth open slightly and quickly shut it. I am more surprised that he actually told me, than by what he did.

"How do you mean?" I press.

"Well, Zeke brought me on this blind double date with these girls who were twins. Zeke and his twin had gone off somewhere and ditched me. Then my date and I were talking, I can't even remember her name. She was complaining about how she was always being compared to her sister, and how much she hated it. I remember not caring about her problems, and kind of tuning out on whatever she was saying. Then she must have said something or asked me something and I didn't respond. She yelled at me and said that I was 'just like everybody else' and that if I thought her sister was 'so hot' that I should have 'saved her some time and gone out with the prettier twin'. Then she stormed off and I went home," he says.

"Wow," I say. That isn't nearly as bad as what I had conjured up in my mind. "Why couldn't you tell Zeke that?" I blurt. I instantly realize my mistake. There is no way I could have known about him not telling Zeke.

"How do you know that I didn't tell Zeke?" he asks, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well, I was talking to Christina and Uriah," I say shyly.

He smirks at this. "Talking about me?"

I feel a blush cross my cheeks. "Yeah, I guess."

"Hm," is all he responds with, and stares at me curiously. I don't have a chance to continue the conversation because Jean comes to our table with our pizza.

"Here's your pizza," Jeans says, sounding less than perky, and practically throws our pizza on the table with a clang, along with two plates. "Enjoy," she says in a monotone voice and turns and walks away.

"You're going to love this," Tobias says, ignoring Jean's attitude, as he picks up a slice and puts it on the small plate in front of me. There are chunks of what I can only assume is pineapple on it, along with mozzarella cheese.

I groan slightly at the sight of it. "Just try it!" he persists. I pick up the slice and take a bite. It is surprisingly good. The cooked pineapple and has taken on a rich, sweet flavor.

"This is actually really good," I say. He beams at my reaction.

Then he takes a few slices and puts them on his plate. "This is probably second to cake," he says, referencing his favorite food.

"What about hamburgers?" I say with sarcastic disbelief.

He laughs. "Okay, _third_ to cake."

* * *

We eat and talk about nothing in particular until there is one slice of pizza left.

"Take it," he says.

"No, you take it," I say.

"Tris, just take it. You know you want it," he says, smirking.

"And I know you want it, so you take it," I say back. He sighs and mumbles something I don't catch, but takes the slice. I laugh.

"So," he says in between bites. "Want to play a game?"

"What kind of game?" I ask, curious.

"A question game," he says. "I ask a question, then you, then me, and so on."

"Okay. If this is a game, how do I win?" I ask.

He thinks for a moment, chewing. "You don't back down."

"And then _what_ do I win?"

"Knowledge," he says smirking, tapping his index finger to his temple with his free hand. I laugh but nod.

"Okay, who is first?" I ask.

"You," he says.

"What is your favorite animal?" I ask. He gives me a look but answers.

"I like dogs. What is your favorite holiday?"

"Christmas," I say.

"You like presents?" he asks.

"No, I like being with my family," I say. He smiles at this with an expression I don't recognize, but it makes me feel warm inside.

"Good answer," he says quietly.

"Favorite season?" I ask.

"I think autumn. I like the colors and it isn't too hot or too cold."

"I think I liked spring when I was in California because of the flowers. I feel like here though, I will like the summer best. It is _freaking_ cold here."

He laughs at this. "It isn't that bad, Cali," he says.

"'Cali?'" I question.

"Yeah, because you're from California," he says.

"Well, duh. But is that supposed to be my nickname now?"

"No, I thought I would try it out, but I much prefer 'Tris,'" he says.

I smile. "Me too."

"Whose turn is it?" he asks.

I think for a moment. "Yours."

He thinks for a minute. "How many boyfriends have you had?"

This takes me by surprise. Then suddenly I worry that he has found out about Peter. "One," I say, looking down at my hands, avoiding his gaze.

"One?" he says, disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, _one_." I say. I can't help finding his tone offensive.

"I just mean, I thought you'd have had more," he says.

"And why is that?" I scoff, not bothering to try to mask my annoyance.

"Because you're beautiful, and smart, and funny. I just figured…" his voice trails off. I instantly feel bad for jumping to conclusions.

"Oh," is all I can say. He looks down at his plate. Great, now I've made things awkward.

"I will tell you why I have only had one boyfriend when you tell me why your nickname is 'Four,'" I say.

"Deal," he says, extending his palm. I take it and shake it, but I don't release it.

"Do you want to go?" he asks.

"Yeah, sure."

We get up from the booth, and he doesn't leave a tip. I would usually disagree, but Jean _was_ really rude. Tobias pays the entire bill despite my arguments to let me pay.

"Thank you," I say, taking his hand again. He holds the door open for me and we exit out of the restaurant and into the cold Chicago night.

We climb into his truck and I can't help shivering against the cold, leather seat against my bare arms and legs.

"Here," he takes off his jacket and hands it to me.

"No, you'll be cold," I argue.

"Tris, take my jacket, I'll be fine," he says in a tone I cannot disagree with. Besides, I am _freezing_. I wrap his black leather jacket around me, and the heat from him automatically warms me. The jacket _smells amazing_. It is a scent I cannot describe; it is very masculine, but not in a bad starts up the truck and blasts the heat. It makes me colder at first, but very quickly hot air begins to expel from the vents under the dashboard. I feel the leather seat getting warmer underneath me as well.

"This is one swanky truck," I say. He just turns his head and beams at me.

"Warmer?" he asks, still smirking.

I can't help the giggle that escapes my lips, he really loves this truck. "Much, thank you."

After about fifteen minutes we are pulling into the old Abnegation sector. I am beginning to see the small differences in the houses. Most of the residents have customized their home in one way or another; like how my mother did with our rosebush. Too soon he pulls up to the curb in front of my house.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Tobias."

"It was my pleasure," he says. He looks so handsome in the dim light provided by a street light. It is extremely difficult not to smash my lips into his.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow," I say, but I don't make a motion to move. He nods but we sit and stare at each other for a moment. I see something flicker in his eyes, the same thing I saw at dinner when I was talking about my family. I don't know what it is, yet I recognize somehow. I don't get time to try to figure it out because, just as the first time, it is gone as quickly as it came.

"What are you thinking about?" I blurt.

He hesitates for a moment before he answers. "I was thinking about how badly I would like to kiss you." I am momentarily stunned, but I find myself smiling.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I say, my shy smile has become a grin. With that he closes the tiny gap between us and presses his soft lips to mine. The electricity and warmth sends sensations through me which I have never felt before. I have kissed one other boy before, Peter. And it _never_ once felt like this. He breaks the kiss all too quickly. I open my eyes and see into his. I see that thing-which-I-cannot-name in his eyes again. Whatever it is, it warms me inside, it makes my stomach flutter, and it makes my heart beat faster.

"Goodnight, Tris."

"Goodnight, Tobias," I breathe. I cannot help myself, I press my lips to his again, craving that sensation. I get what I am looking for. We break apart to breathe, but he rests his forehead on mine.

I kiss him once more quickly, before turning away and dismounting his truck. I walk quickly up the path to my front door and enter my home. I already miss the feeling of his lips against mine. I look to my right to see my parents sitting on the couch, staring at me.

"Where have you been?" my father asks loudly, eyeing the jacket I am wearing. I realize I totally forgot to give it back to Tobias.

"I was with," I pause. "A friend," I say. My father frowns with anger and confusion, but my mother frowns with curiosity. I have always thought my mother could see right through me.

"Who?" my father asks in an accusatory tone, glaring at the jacket.

"Just a new friend from school."

"Give me a _name_, Beatrice!"

"Okay, okay," I haven't really lied to my parents ever since everything that happened with Peter. Honesty with them was most of the reason why I was able to get away from him. "It was my friend, Four."

"'_Four_?'" my father says, obviously confused.

"Yeah, it's what everybody calls him." _Everybody but me_.

"_HIM?_ Who names their child after a number?" my father scoffs.

"It's just a nickname, dad," I sigh.

"Well than tell_ me _his_ name_," my father orders, his voice once again increasing in volume.

"Tobias Eaton," I say simply. My father's expression changes a bit.

"Oh, is he Marcus Eaton's son?" he asks.

I shrug. "I don't know."

"Oh, well I work with Marcus Eaton. I knew he had a son around your age, but I guess I forgot that seventeen year olds are juniors here."

"Yeah, I forget sometimes too," I laugh, attempting to lighten the mood completely.

"Alright, well it is getting late sweetie. Go to bed, we love you! And don't forget to write tonight!" my mother says. I nod and run up the stairs, eager to free myself from my father's accusing eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Tris**

_Dear Journal,  
__Today was one of the best days I have ever had. Tobias took me out to dinner and I ate pizza with _pineapple_ on it. The strangest thing, but it was also really good. I am finding that Erudite History is my favorite class. I find the history of Chicago fascinating. The old society and government structures confuse me, but in a way that makes me curious. I think I judged this city and its people too quickly. I think I am falling in love with this place.  
__I feel silly writing in this journal, but, though I won't admit it to my mother, it's actually helping. My entry last night was very short because I was so exhausted from spending the evening with Christina and Uriah. Today is probably not much different. But I need to write this down before I forget it all.  
__Tobias sometimes gets a look in his eyes that I cannot put a label on. I have seen many other things in his eyes before, but never this. I am usually pretty good at reading people, so not knowing what I am seeing in him is confusing. Whatever it is, it makes me feel warm inside. The look is somewhat familiar, like I have seen it before, but in a different way. I can't explain it. Anyways, I am tired, so I am going to bed now._

I shut my journal and put it in the drawer of my bed side table. I sit up and head to my connecting bathroom. I brush my teeth, and then turn on the hot shower water. I quickly undress and throw my dress into the hamper in the corner, and then enter the hot shower. The hot water and steam washes away the day, leaving me relaxed, and ready for sleep. I wrap myself in a fluffy white towel and leave the bathroom, shutting off the light on my way out. I put on a comfortable pair of pajamas and climb into bed. I grab my cell phone off of the bed side table and check for any messages, before plugging it into the charger. I turn the bed side table lamp off and fall asleep, with thoughts of Tobias on my mind.

_Tobias' truck is hot. Too hot. Much too hot. Why is it so hot in here? What is this music playing? Why is it so loud? Tobias is staring at me. He has a look in his eyes, but I can define _this_ look. I can define it with absolute certainty. I have seen this look before. This can only be described as hunger.  
__In one swift movement his fist connects with my jaw. I shriek from the unexpected pain. And I look into his eyes and I see hate, anger, and that hunger.  
__I don't know why he is hurting me. I trust him. I trusted him.  
__He locks one of his hands behind my neck, and uses the other to lift my shirt. He roughly pulls it off of me. I know what is going to happen. I feel a tear run down my cheek.  
__I thought I could trust him. I thought he was different.  
__I look back at his angry eyes, but their deep, beautiful blue has morphed into a poisonous dark green color. The color of Peter's eyes. His face slowly morphs into Peter's. "You can't leave me!" he screams_

I wake covered in a thin layer of sweat. I am finding it difficult to breathe. I haven't had a nightmare like _that_ before. But then, there was no one like Tobias before. I look at the glowing red numbers on my alarm clock, 3:34 AM. I groan and roll over on my side, and try to fall back asleep. But I cannot. The memory of Tobias' hands on me, the look in his eyes, the way his face morphed into Peter's. It was all so _real_. It has made me realize just how easy it would be for him. By liking him, I am giving him the power to hurt me, to break me. What if I have too much faith in Tobias. What if he does something? What if he tries to hurt me? I want to believe that that is impossible, that he would never be capable of doing something so disgusting. But that dream. It was _so real_. I have never had such a vivid dream. Such a vivid _nightmare._ I cannot shake the thoughts.

I lay there thinking, trying to sleep, but thinking all the same. The next time I look at the clock it says 4:57 AM. Great. Now I am not going to be able to wake for school. I roll over once again and really try to fall back asleep, refusing to think about the nightmare.

* * *

I wake again to my blaring alarm. I roll over with a groan and smack my hand down on the 'OFF' button, silencing it. I lay there for a moment trying to open my eyes. Thoughts of my nightmare from last night come back to mind and I shudder. The morning light shining through my windows makes it seem more like a dream and less like a reality. It makes it easier to push the horrid thing from my thoughts. I swing my legs over the edge of my bed while pushing my blankets off. Then, I head into my bathroom to begin the day.

My late night tossing and turning is apparent in the shadows under my eyes. I groan at the ugly sight, but after I rinse my face with cool water, they fade slightly. I head back to my room when I finish brushing my teeth, and then dress for the day. I open my closet door and stare at my sad variety of clothes. I wish I could be more like Christina, stylish and confident. But I am not. I grab a light gray sweater and pull it over my head and then put on a pair of jeans. I unplug my phone from its charger, noticing I have one new message. From Tobias. The thoughts of my nightmare surface again, but I push them away. Things are different now. _I_ am different now. I can't let my past determine my future. I refuse to. I tap the screen, opening the message.

_Tobias: Good morning, beautiful._

My heart flutters and my stomach does flips. How is it possible that he affects me this way? I have known him for an unbelievably short amount of time, but I _feel_ like I have known him for forever. Words cannot describe the way I feel, _I_ don't even know how exactly I feel.

_Tris: Good morning, Tobias._

I slip my phone into my back pocket and then walk over to my desk. My Erudite History book is still open to the page I left it on. I close it and stuff it, along with my Algebra book, into my backpack. I slip my bag over one shoulder, grab my jacket from the back of my desk chair, and leave my room.

I head down the second staircase that leads to the kitchen, and find my whole family already there. I set my backpack on the floor next to the shoes I left there after school yesterday.

"Good morning, Beatrice," my mother says, giving me a warm smile that makes me feel loved.

"Good morning, mom. Dad," I say nodding to them respectively. My father peeks his head out from around his newspaper and nods.

"Good morning, Beatrice," Caleb says to me quietly. I nod at him and go to get some bread, and then slide it into the toaster.

"So how is your new practice, mom?" I say, waiting for my toast to pop up.

"It has been going very well! I have lovely new clients. It's a slight challenge since I am still treating patients in California over the phone. Trying to integrate them into receiving care from a new doctor is difficult, but not impossible," she says proudly.

"How do you like your new job, dad?" Caleb asks. Our father worked in a federal office in California. However, what he actually does isn't really known to us. Apparently he isn't supposed to talk about it.

"Good, the new guys I work with are fine," he says, not elaborating. We all understand. That is pretty much all he is allowed to tell us.

We all finish our breakfast and Caleb and I gather our things and leave. I leave my jacket because it isn't incredibly cold today, so I am fine in my sweater.

"Bea," Caleb says, using the name he used to call me when we were kids. He was unable to say 'Beatrice' so it always came out sounding like 'Bee'. The mispronunciation ended up becoming a nickname; my family is the only people who use it though. "I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday," he apologizes, keeping his eyes forward and on the road.

"I forgive you, Caleb. I understand why you did it, you were being the big brother and everything," I say, laughing a bit. We have always been close, so staying mad at each other never sticks for very long.

"Thanks," he says, turning his head more just a moment and grinning at me.

We drive the rest of the way to school and talk about everything. He tells me about his new Senior friends that he sits with at lunch. Most Seniors eat lunch at a different time than most of the Juniors, and they are allowed to leave school grounds and go out to eat. Caleb spends a little extra time talking about a girl he has befriended, named Cara. Apparently, she is really smart and funny. His words makes her sound like just another friend, but his tone makes me think that he wants to be more than a friend.

"Do you like her?" I ask, interrupting his sentence about his A-P Calculus teacher.

"Who?"

"Cara."

"What?"

"Do you like her?" I ask slowly. We are pulling into the school parking lot now.

"She's my friend," he says parking in a spot, which has become our regular.

"You didn't answer my question."

He sighs. "It's too soon to tell, Bea. I honestly don't know how you found Four so fast," his tone is beginning to sound disapproving again. We are quite protective of each other, but sometimes he annoys me with his 'Big Brother' stuff.

"When you know, you know."

"Aren't you scared, Bea? After what happened with Peter?" he says quietly.

"I don't feel afraid when I am with him."

"You trust him?" Again my thoughts go to my nightmare, but I free my mind of them.

"Yes." Caleb nods and kills the engine of the car. We open our respective doors, exit the car, and walk together to the school door. I find myself quickly scanning the lot for his truck, and I smile to myself when I see it in its usual spot.

We go through the doors and Caleb and I part ways with a 'Have a good day.'

I make my way to History. I see Uriah down the hall a little ways and I increase my pace to catch up to him.

"Hey, Uri," I say, nudging him with my shoulder.

"Hey, Trissy-poo," I let the annoying nickname slide because his dopey grin is hard to argue with, and we walk the rest of the way to class together.

When we arrive, we take our seats. Mr. Hefter stands at the front of the room, waiting for the bell to ring to signal the beginning of class. That is when I notice Al, staring right at me. Uriah must see me tense, and he follows my gaze.

"Why is Al staring at you, Tris?" he asks quietly.

"That is a good question," I say as I am trying, without much success, to avoid Al's direct glare. I can still see him in the very corner of my vision, and his expression is frightening.

_If looks could kill._


	17. Chapter 17

**Tobias**

I walk into Social Studies class, and am pleased to find Tris already there. She smiles at me from her regular seat when I approach.

"Good morning," she says.

"Good morning," I say, grinning. She looks so beautiful. Her bright blue-gray eyes are full of their usual fire, but there is something else in them too. Her golden blonde hair looks so shiny and soft. I find myself wanting to touch it, run my hands through it as I kiss her… _Stop doing that!_

"What's wrong, Tris?" I ask her, distracting myself from my thoughts.

"What?" she asks, surprised by my question.

"What happened?" She looks…off. She looks like something is bothering her.

Her lips form a straight line before she sighs. "Al," is all she says and that's all I need to hear. I feel myself getting angry again. _What is wrong with this kid?_

"What did he do?" I ask, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Nothing really. I was with Uriah, and he kept glaring at us. It was freaky."

"I am going to give him a piece of my mind one of these days."

She reaches her hand over and places it over one of mine that is sitting on my desk. "Tobias, he is just delusional, there's nothing to be done." Her touch has the desired calming effect, but only slightly. If _he_ ever touches her…

Mrs. Tepper stands up in front of the room, interrupting my thoughts. "Good morning! Today you will not be with your usual partner! You each will meet somebody new!" I really don't want to do this. I look around the room and spot somebody I hadn't noticed was in this class with us. Al. I don't know how I never noticed him before.

Mrs. Tepper splits everybody up into new pairs. I am with some girl whose name is Natasha. I think. It might be Nita. I can't remember. I am more interested in who Tris is partnered with.

"And Tris, your partner will be Al," Mrs. Tepper says, reading from the list on her clipboard. I see Tris tense in her seat. Now it is my turn to place one of my hands on hers. She looks over at me with a thousand different things in her deep blue-gray eyes. Fear, anger, worry, stress, dread. And there is nothing I can do; our luck is just that bad.

"Alright, everybody! Get with your new partners!" Mrs. Tepper orders. People start getting up and moving around the room, moving desks to be with their partners. Tris and I both stay in our seats. I am looking over at her when I see her eyes turn hard, and focus on something in front of my desk. I turn my gaze and there is a girl in front of me. I recognize her face, but I don't know who she is. It is this way with most of the people I go to school with.

"Hi, Four!" the girl says. Her voice is high pitched and extremely irritating. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Tris glaring at this girl. I find her jealousy to be incredibly sexy.

"Hi," I say flatly. Just then I see somebody approach Tris.

"Hey, Tris," Al says. I don't try to stop the glare that I aim at him. Tris doesn't say anything to him, just nods in his direction.

My partner takes the vacated desk behind me, and Al takes the vacated desk behind Tris. I take a moment to look at Tris, and do everything I can to reassure her with my eyes. She breaks our gaze when Al clears his throat. We both turn and glare at him.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"'_What?_'" I spit back at him. I say it quietly enough that I don't attract the attention of other students or Mrs. Tepper.

"Are you mad, _Four_?" he mocks. Our small confrontation is interrupted by Mrs. Tepper approaching the four of us.

"Alright, so here are your worksheets," she says, handing each of us a sheet of paper. "You are to complete this with the partner with whom I assigned you," she says, aiming a pointed look at Tris and I.

"Okay," Tris says quietly, a blush creeping onto her skin. I nod at Mrs. Tepper and she turns a goes to the next pair of partners to hand them their worksheets.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" my partner says. I pick up my desk and spin it around to face hers. Then I retrieve a pencil from my backpack and write my name at the top. By now, all my teachers know me as Four, so that is what I write at the top. Anything to distance myself from my father.

_-1. Who is your partner?_

I see her write _Four_ on the line on hers. I look to the top of her paper and try to decipher what it says. The handwriting is difficult to read and more so because it is upside down. I think it says _Nita_, so that is what I write.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Tris do with her desk what I did with mine.

_-2. Describe your partner's appearance in one word._

I look up at Nita. She is not especially pretty, especially after looking at Tris for three days. However, I am not an asshole. I write _brunette_ on the line. I won't lie to flatter her.

"Ooh! What did you write about me?" she squeals. She grabs my paper and spins it to face her. Her grin fades when she reads what I wrote.

I look down at her paper and attempt to read her answer upside down. _Hot_ is written on hers.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Tris glance in our direction. The room is too loud to hear what Al is saying to her, but whatever it is, I am sure it would just anger me anyway.

_-3. Ask your partner three questions about themselves. Write the question you asked and their answer on the spaces below._

"How often do you work out?" she asks. _Seriously?_

"I don't know," I shrug. "Every couple of days." She grins and looks me up and down, making me extremely uncomfortable, and then writes on her paper.

I decide to keep my questions basic, seeing as I don't care about the answers. "What's your favorite color?"

She looks at me, disappointed by my question, but answers. "Pink."

I write _Favorite color- Pink_ on the line.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asks. This girl isn't going to just let it go, is she? I don't really know how to answer her question though. I mean, Tris and I aren't "official" even though I know I wouldn't want to be with anybody else, and I certainly wouldn't want her to be with anybody else. I fully look over at Tris, she feels my gaze and looks over at me, interrupting Al mid-sentence.

"Ask your question again, Nita," I say, without taking my eyes from Tris'.

Nita groans but complies. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Tris cracks a smile, and after a moment, speaks for me. "Yes." Despite both Nita and Al watching us, I cradle my hand around Tris' cheek and kiss her gently once. I grin at her, and we return to our partners.

I look back at Nita to see her writing on her paper, quite aggressively.

"What is your favorite food?"

"Strawberries" she responds with no emotion. I write it on my paper, hopeful that she finally got the hint.

"What is your favorite color?" she asks, _I think she got the hint_.

"Blue," I answer, stifling a smile.

"Favorite animal?"

"Puppies," she says, rolling her eyes. I feel bad, but at the same time I don't. Out of the corner of my eye I see the corner of Tris mouth curve up into a smile. She isn't looking at me, but I know she just heard everything.

"Alright class! We are out of time for today! Everybody start moving your desks back to their original position! Put your worksheets in the container on my desk, no matter how much you were able to complete," Mrs. Tepper says loudly. I quickly do as she says, and so does Tris. Nita and Al both get up and go to their own seats.

"Well that was," I start.

"Interesting…" Tris finishes.

At that we both burst out laughing. Then I remember who her partner was.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, he is incredibly creepy, but I am okay," she assures.

The bell rings and we stand up and deliver our papers into the container on the way out. I walk with her down the hall, leaving her at the door to her Geography class.

"Have the _bestest_ time _ever_ in _Algebra_!" she says with fake enthusiasm. I laugh and peck her on the cheek before I turn and continue down the hall.

I arrive in Algebra and take my seat in between Will and Uriah.

"Hey, Four. How was your date?" he says and pokes my arm.

"You went on a date?" Will says, not masking the surprise in his voice. I nod.

"With who?"

"Tris."

"Four has a girl-y friend!" Uriah shrieks.

"Yeah, I do," I say with seriousness.

"Wait really?" Uriah asks, serious now.

"Yeah."

"You two are actually a couple now?" Will asks.

"Yeah."

"Nice, man. Get some of that," Uriah says. I use my palm to smack his arm. He winces but laughs.

"I'm not 'getting' anything."

Uriah makes a face a face of pity and juts out his lower lip. I hate when he makes that face, Zeke does it too. "Is that why you're so grumpy?"

"Shut the fuck up, U," I say. He knows I don't mean anything I say, and I know he doesn't mean anything he says and the three of us laugh.

"Alright, settle down!" Mr. Newly booms, bringing the class to attention. He is the only teacher I have ever had who is stricter than Ms. Mathews. He is a huge guy. Probably around six feet five inches. I am tall compared to my peers at six feet, and Newly towers over me. He has these dark eyes that make you shiver to your core. I had him for math class last year too, and I have never once seen him smile. He has heavy wrinkles between his eyebrows from a lifetime of frowning.

"Take out your homework from last night, pass it up." I grab my notebook from my backpack and remove the page with my assignment. It was easy; I did it in ten minutes. I pass it over the shoulder of the kid in front of me and watch it make its way up to the front of the room. Mr. Newly collects all of the papers and stacks them neatly. Then he goes over to a small ruler that stands up perpendicular to the cabinet on which it sits atop of. He sets the stack down, aligns the papers against the contraption, and then reads the numbers.

"Based on the height of this stack of homework, at least five of you didn't do the assignment. You'll get an 'F' on this assignment. I hope you're happy with yourself." He looks out to the class with disappointment clear on his face.

Uriah and I meet eyes and give each other a look that says, '_This guy is crazy_'.

The rest of the period consists of learning the new section of the chapter. We are still in review from last year's class, so this is mind-numbingly simple. I sit there bored, not needing to take notes.

"Tobias," Mr. Newly shouts at me. He is the only teacher who uses my real name. I look up at him.

"Do you think you are so much smarter than your peers that you don't need to take notes?"

"This is review, sir."

"If so, tell me the Pythagorean Theorem."

_If you're going to call me out, at least try to challenge me._ "A squared plus B squared equals C squared," I say simply. He glares at me but nods and continues his lesson. Will and Uriah both look at me and Uriah grins. I roll my eyes.

Class finally ends and I walk to the cafeteria with Will and Uriah.

* * *

After the three of us retrieve our food, we go to our usual table. I sit at my usual chair at the circular table. Uriah plops his tray down at the spot directly across from me, and Will sits to my right, leaving two spaces for Tris and Christina.

A minute later Tris, Christina, Shauna, and Lynn enter the room, all laughing about something. Followed shortly after by Zeke, and then Marlene. They all get their trays before assuming their regular spots. Tris on my right, and then Christina on hers. Will sits on Christina's right and there is an empty chair to Will's right. Al would usually sit there, but he seems to be absent from our table today. _Good_. To my left is Zeke and on his left sits Shauna, then Lynn, and Marlene finishes off the circle sitting on Uriah's right.

"What was so funny when you guys were walking in?" Will asks before pecking Christina on the cheek.

"Oh Tris was telling us about what happened in her Social Studies class," Christina laughs.

"Why? What happened?" Uriah asks, shooting me a look.

"It's not that exciting," I say, attempting to aim the conversation away from me.

"Oh yes it is," Christina says.

"Tell us the story, Tris!" Zeke says.

I feel Tris put her hand in mine and squeeze gently.

"We got new partners today in Social Studies. Four was paired up with this brown haired girl with huge boobs who kept flirting with him," Tris says. I feel her grip tighten when she says the last part. I don't remember noticing her breasts, but okay. "She kept saying dumb things. Then we had to ask our partners a question. He grabbed my attention and then asked his partner to ask her question again and she said, 'Do you have a girlfriend?' and he looked at me and I told her, 'Yes', and then he kissed me right in front of her," she ends with a small giggle that stirs something inside of me. The whole table erupts in laughter and Zeke claps me on the shoulder.

"Four told us that you guys were official, he just didn't say how," Will says.

"I'm surprised it took until this morning, I thought you guys were already a couple since before Chemistry yesterday," Lynn says.

"What?" Tris says. I feel her tense.

"Oh, you didn't see me because I sit in the very back, but I have Chemistry sixth period too, and I saw what happened. It seemed like Four was your boyfriend yesterday too," Lynn explains.

"What happened?" Christina asks, her eyes darting from Tris to Lynn and then to me.

"He was going to fight Al," Lynn says. Every pair of eyes at the table looks at the spot where Al usually sits, between Will and Uriah. When they find it empty, their eyes dart to me.

"It isn't Four's fault. Al is disgusting," Tris says.

"Yeah, and _crazy_," Zeke announces.

"What did he do?" Shauna asks.

"Al told T that Tris liked him, and then he got mad when T proved that he was wrong," Zeke explains.

"And you were going to fight him?" Uriah asks me, not disbelieving. I would have won too. I doubt Al has been trained to fight like I have.

"I would have, yeah." Tris uses her thumb to rub small circles on the back of my hand. "If it wasn't for her," I say, meeting my eyes with Tris'. She smiles at me and I kiss her quickly on the lips, ignoring everybody's stares.

"_You _two are the_ cutest!_" Christina shrieks loudly. "Oh my _gosh_!" I see Tris blush and I cannot stop my own. Marlene and Shauna are looking at us the same way Christina is, with what can only be described as 'Googely Eyes'. Lynn just looks annoyed. Zeke, Uriah, and Will are smiling; not with quite as much enthusiasm as the girls, but smiling nonetheless.

I release Tris' hand and put my arm around her waist instead. Then I lean down and plant another kiss on her lips, pulling away and throwing a glare at Uriah when he starts making gagging noises. Tris picks up one of her fries and throws it at him, hitting him in the center of his forehead. We all erupt in laughter once again at Uriah's expense, but he laughs along too.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys are thinking about this FanFic!  
****Please leave a review, tell me if you're loving this, hating this, give me feedback!  
****Thank you for reading!  
****-GerdyGertha**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Sexual Themes and Language  
-GerdyGertha**

* * *

**Tris**

Tobias and I walk hand-in-hand to Erudite History after a lively lunch that was absent of Al. I didn't mind that one bit. Al has begun to actually really freak me out. He genuinely thinks I am practically in love with him. I think he has some kind of mental disorder, which is the only reason I haven't allowed Tobias to punch him in the face. Thoughts of what he asked me in Social Studies surface in my mind. I feel myself involuntarily shudder at the memories.

"You cold?" Tobias asks, looking down at me with concern.

"No."

"Tris, tell me what Al asked you."

I sigh. I _want_ to tell him, but I am afraid of how he will react. "You're going to get mad."

He stops us in the hallway, and pulls us out of line of the flow of students on their way to class. "What did he say?"

I sigh and look down at the floor, not wanting to see the fire in Tobias' eyes when I tell him. "He said, 'Tris, will you let me fuck you so hard that you'll moan my name even while you fuck Four later?'" When I say this, I feel my face get red and I want to lay down on the floor and sob, then I feel Tobias' grip tighten on my hand. It doesn't hurt, but it isn't exactly pleasant either.

"I am going to kick his ass," Tobias says through clenched teeth, before releasing my hand and walking much faster towards class. I knew he would react this way.

"Four!" I call out for him loudly. A few other students stare at me, but I don't care. I quicken my pace to catch up to him. His legs are a lot longer though, so I'm pretty much jogging down the hallway.

"Four!" I call out again once I am closer. I swerve through a throng of girls who shoot me dirty looks. Finally I am close enough to grab his arm. "Stop!"

He stops abruptly, causing me to collide with him.

"How can you let him talk to you like that?" Thankfully, there aren't many students in this hallway. I hear the two minute warning bell sound.

I take a breath. "What if he just has some kind of mental disorder and he can't control what he is saying?"

Tobias seems like he doesn't even hear me and he still looks angry. "Well then I will shove my fist into his jaw until he learns how to keep his mouth shut."

I can't help letting my jaw drop at that. How could he be so cruel?

When he sees my expression the anger in his eyes dissolves. He runs his hand through his hair and shakes his head. "I didn't mean that."

I let my hand drop and I walk around him towards class.

"Tris," he says as I brush past him. I ignore him and keep walking.

I take my usual seat, which is left of Tobias'. I look to the spot where Al usually sits, and I see his seat empty. When Tobias walks in, I keep my eyes forward and blank.

"Tris," he says, taking his seat next to me. I stay firm, and I ignore him. No matter how badly I want to look into his deep blue eyes, I stay firm. "Tris, I am sorry. I didn't mean what I said." I hear the guilt in his voice, but I refuse to look at him.

Zeke walks through the door and must see the tension by the way we are sitting. He takes the vacant seat in front of Tobias.

"Four, what's wrong?" he says. I feel Tobias' gaze shift off of me. In the corner of my eye I see him look at Zeke.

"I messed up." Zeke looks at him, confused, but Tobias doesn't elaborate.

A moment later, Ms. Mathews stands at the front of the room, and wastes no time in beginning her lecture. I think it is something about Candor's symbols but I really can't focus on whatever she is saying. My mind is swarming with thoughts. Every few minutes my nightmare pops into my mind.

_Is he like Peter? Is Al sane? Is Al just a dirty minded creep? Is Tobias right about him? How can Tobias be so cruel? How could he even say that sort of thing? Has he no compassion? Is Al a phony? Is this whole thing part of some sort of scheme to break Tobias and I apart? Can I forgive Tobias for his words? What happens now? How long do I stay angry? When can I look into his eyes again? Do I still feel safe with him? Is he like Peter? Is Tobias cruel? But is he right? What do I do?_

Questions play over and over in my mind right up until I hear my name. I look up and Ms. Mathews is standing in front of me. At first I think she is going to scold me for not paying attention, but I realize the whole class is chatting leisurely, she must be finished with her lecture for the day.

"Beatrice?"

"Sorry, yes ma'am?"

"Remember you'll be taking a quiz on chapters one through twelve tomorrow."

"Yes, I remember. Thank you." I say and she turns and walks away. I look over to see Zeke staring at me.

"What?" I ask him, sounding a little harsher than I intended.

"Forgive him, for whatever it is he did." I cannot resist this time; I look over to see Tobias looking down at his desk. An outsider might think he was paying no attention to Zeke and I, but I know he is listening.

"I don't know if I can, Zeke."

"Tris, this kid is like my brother. I know when he does something and he doesn't feel bad about it. And I also know when he does something and feels _terrible_ about it. This is one of those times, so whatever he did, talk it out."

I let out a sigh and Tobias raises his head. He still doesn't look at me. I don't know what to say, so I put my hand on his shoulder. He softens at my touch and finally meets my eyes. Everything I was upset about dissolves when I look into his eyes. In them I see nothing but guilt. I cannot stand him feeling so terrible, it hurts me.

"I am so sorry, Tris." Instead of speaking, I lean forward and press my lips to his; pouring all of my forgiveness into the short kiss. I think he receives it because when we break apart, that thing-which-I-cannot-name is in his eyes. I love the feeling it gives me, I love it when he looks at me that way. I love- _Love. Is it love in his eyes? Is that why it makes me feel this way? _That's impossible; I haven't known him long enough for that_._ I brush away the thoughts and smile at him, he smiles back and I feel something deep inside me.

'_Love.' Now that's just crazy._


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: ****Warning****: **_**Sexual and Violent Content. Read at your own risk.**_**  
Remember that this story is rated **_**T**_**, but I will admit that this chapter is borderline **_**M**_**.  
**_**I want to put a 'disclaimer' out there that nothing in this chapter is meant to offend or violate the feelings or personal views of anyone.**_**  
-GerdyGertha**

* * *

**Tris**

I leave Erudite History with Tobias' hand in mine. Zeke is walking a little taller than normal, claiming that he just 'prevented a world war'. I find that to be a little dramatic, but I can't help but be thankful for him. I cannot let Al get in between Tobias and I; it's probably exactly what he wants. I have only known Tobias for a short time, but I trust him wholeheartedly. I don't want to imagine going through the day without talking to him, touching him, seeing him. There is a large part of me that has grown to _need_ him, _want_ and _yearn_ for him. And I know that these feelings are dangerous. Having these feelings is like stepping out into the middle of a battlefield; just waiting to get hurt. But I can't stay away from him. Even the small things, like his hand simply intertwined with mine, bring me so much joy. He makes me feel safe and sturdy. When he is with me, I feel like nothing could ever hurt me. Never did I ever feel this way with Peter. When I was with Peter it felt like somebody had a gun to my head, and if I didn't do exactly the right thing, they would pull the trigger. Tobias is like Peter in one way only, he gets angry easily. But as usual, it is different with Tobias. Tobias' anger is never aimed to _hurt_ me; it is there to _protect_ me. It is frightening and charming all at the same time. I don't know much about him yet, and I can't be sure how I feel, but one thing is certain: I don't want to let him go.

Tobias' voice shakes me from my thoughts. "Tris?"

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, 'Are you sure you want to do this?'"

"Yes." Tobias and I have decided to skip class. I know for a fact that if my parents find out, I will get in trouble for this. Tobias agreed to come with me after he told me that his father never cared where he was. I thought it was strange but I pushed the thought away. We have things we need to talk about. I am skipping math class, which I know is the worst class I could miss, but Tobias assured me he would teach me what we will be doing in class today; since he already had math earlier today.

He nods and we continue towards the doors that lead to the parking lot. We walk quickly through the lot, not wanting to be spotted leaving school by a teacher who may be looking out their window. He quickly unlocks his truck and we climb inside. We secure our seatbelts and he turns the keys in the ignition, bringing the truck to life. He pulls out of his parking spot and then we are headed to the main road.

"So where are we going?" Tobias asks, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Anywhere really."

"The park?"

"Yeah, it's a nice day," I turn my head and smile at him, and he smiles back. It is the first time I have been in his truck where we don't need to have the heat blasting.

A few minutes later we arrive at the park that has the big silver bean shaped structure. We exit the truck and join on the sidewalk. He clicks a button on his remote key and the truck beeps, signaling that it is locked. He reaches out his hand to me and I take it. We begin walking through the gardens. There aren't too many flowers because it has been so cold, but there are a few.

"So…" I say.

"I am really sorry about what I said, Tris." I can tell he is; his voice is thick with the guilt he feels.

"I forgive you, Tobias. I know you were just angry." And it's the truth.

"I am angry. I can't believe he could be so disgusting. It makes me sick. I don't want you to ever have to hear those things. From anybody." For a split second, I think he knows about Peter. Peter used to say similarly disturbing things to me, especially whenever he beat me. That thought, the thought of how upset I would be if Tobias learned about Peter, convinces me that it is time to tell him. I don't want Tobias to find out about Peter from anybody else. And I trust Tobias, I trust him with this secret and I trust him not to hurt me. But I silently pray that he doesn't learn about my past and turn and walk away from me.

"Tobias," I say, pulling his hand. I lead him to a bench and sit down with him. "I think it is time I told you."

"Told me what?" Confusion and worry flash across his eyes before he composes himself. I kind of wish he would stop doing that; I don't want him to feel like he needs to be strong and stable all the time.

"I need to tell you about Peter."

He tenses. "Who's Peter?"

I try my hardest to look into his eyes. "Peter is my ex-boyfriend from California."

He looks a bit relieved. "Okay."

"But that's not all. Peter," I find myself needing to clear my throat. I feel the tears that appear whenever I talk about Peter. "He… he used to… he…"

Tobias puts his warm hand on my cheek. "Tris, you can tell me anything."

I nod. "Peter used to hit me." Tobias' eyes get really wide and the fire returns to them, I swear the blue gets darker. He doesn't say anything though so I continue.

"Peter was this big football player. He had a really bad temper, which was really useful on the field. He was really aggressive; he was the one the coach sent out to tackle players on the other team. And he was really good at it. He asked me out one day after a big game, and it was in front of everybody so I agreed. I didn't really like him, but I stayed with him, not having a real excuse to dump him. I just wasn't all that interested in him. He was all muscle and no brain. His aggression made me fear him, so I preferred not to be alone with him; I would rather hang out with him when we were in a group with other people. But of course it was inevitable that I would spend _some_ time with him. Whenever I was alone with him, I felt like I was trapped. I felt stiff. Like if I said or did the wrong thing, he would snap. One day we were at his house, up in his room after school. He got a text and apparently it was from a friend who somehow knew I was going to break up with him. Peter got really mad. More mad than I had ever seen him, and he punched me." I finally look up into Tobias' eyes. I see so many things in them; fury, the thing-which-I-cannot-name, and hatred. He still doesn't speak so I continue, trying to keep eye contact, but I cannot.

"It left a huge bruise on my jaw, and my parents questioned it. I told them I had tripped and hit my face on a desk at school. It didn't seem like they believed me completely, but they settled with my answer. Peter realized he shouldn't hit me where people could see. His favorite spot to hit me was on my bottom. But often times he didn't just hit me; h-he would wet a towel and w-whip me with it. Whenever he was feeling insecure, or mad, or even just grumpy, he would beat me. Eventually there was one beating I received that caused me so much p-pain that I couldn't sit or stand. I had to sleep on my s-stomach." Tobias sucks in a breath when I tell him this. He looks pained, as though he can feel what I felt.

"When my mom woke me up for school, I was already awake. I couldn't sleep that night because of the pain. I told her that I couldn't go to school because I was sick, and she believed the lie. I hated lying to her, but I couldn't tell her what had been happening for the past three months. Peter had threatened me; if I told anybody, he would h-hurt m-my f-family." I take a deep breath, whenever I tell these tougher parts of my story, I begin stuttering. My mother said it was a symptom of my traumatic experience.

"I guess I never contemplated how he would actually do that, but I didn't want to find out. Anyways, I stayed home that day. Peter realized I wasn't at school and he became suspicious. He left school during lunch and drove to my house. He walked right in through the front door and walked up the stairs to my bedroom." I close my eyes, and behind my lids, the memory plays back like a movie.

"He s-screamed at me. He said 'you can't l-leave me, Beatrice. I will show you what will happen if you try to leave me!' and he b-beat me worse than I had ever been beaten. He h-hit me everywhere, my arms, my legs, my bottom, my c-chest, my f-face, my head, my ribs. He kicked me, he whipped me with wet towels, he p-punched me, he even scratched me." I take another breath. The memories are so vivid, and it really does feel as though it happened yesterday.

"And then suddenly he stopped. After almost two hours he just stopped. And then…" I feel the tears roll down my cheeks at the memory. I _hate_ this part. This is the worst part.

"He…h-he… he r-r-raped me. He took his p-pants off and he pinned my arms and l-legs down with his. He pinned me down so h-hard I-I b-bruised. And then he…" I am sobbing now.

"And he p-put his _thing_ in my mouth. In an attempt to d-defend myself, I bit him. It was p-probably the dumbest thing I could have done because it only made him angrier. And he ripped my shirt off; he literally tore it in half. He p-punched me in the chest, hard. I almost went unconscious." Deep breath.

"But I refused to; I didn't want to be so helpless. He took my pants off of me and he shoved himself in me. It hurt so bad I screamed at the top of my lungs. I don't know if that made him excited or sad, but he raped me. He raped me again and again." I don't even know if Tobias can understand what I am saying through all the sobs. I take a few breaths.

"The worst part though, was the way my body betrayed me. My _body_ liked it, when all _I_ wanted in that moment was to die. Death seemed like a better option at that point. But I refused to let myself be that weak. I wanted to fight Peter. I didn't want him to win," I say softly. Finally, I look up at Tobias. He looks as though he is in pain.

I cannot help but wrap my arms around him in an attempt to comfort him. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have told you."

A moment later, he pulls back from me but rests his forehead against mine. "No, I am glad you did. I am so sorry for what happened to you, Tris. You don't deserve any of that. You are the strongest person that I know." I can't believe it, but I see a tear fall from his eye. I use my thumb to wipe it off of his cheek. Suddenly the fire returns to his eyes. "Where is he now?"

"He is in a juvenile detention center in California. After he," I take a breath. "After he hurt me, I decided to tell my parents. My mother is a family counselor and she knew what to do. We took Peter to court and we won. I haven't seen him since."

"Good. I am so sorry Tris."

"It's okay. I am getting better," I try to assure him. "I can do this now." And I softly press my lips to his. "I never thought I would be able to do that again." He gives me a small smile, and in his eyes is the thing-which-I-cannot-name. It warms my heart, and I smile back at him.

"I will never hurt you," he says firmly, but sweetly.

"I know."

He wraps his arms around me and I put my head on his shoulder. We sit there, with him holding me, for what feels like hours before he finally speaks.

"We had a deal," he states.

"What?"

"You said that when you told me about your boyfriend, I would tell you why my nickname is Four."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to. I think you should know." I look into his eyes and see honesty and strength, and I nod.

"I knocked my father unconscious four times before he stopped hurting me. He used to whip me with his belt. Or punch me, or kick me. He beat me until I was unconscious." I feel anger at his father. I have never hated somebody whom I have never met so much. I hate this stranger for doing such things to Tobias. Tobias could never deserve to be treated that way. Nobody could.

"The beatings got worse when my mother died. She died when I was young, and left me with him. He hated me because I reminded him of her. He hated me. Whenever he had to go out of town for business or whatnot, he would lock me in the coat closet. He locked me in there for seven days once when I was four years old. All I had were two bottles of water and three apples. Seven days I was in that closest. He trapped me in there starving, dehydrated, and sitting in my own filth." I hear myself gasp at this and I feel a tear fall down my cheek. The image of tiny Tobias sitting in a closest, crying out to nobody; breaks my heart right in half. I cannot even imagine the pain he must have endured.

"He came back and was revolted by what he saw and he beat me. I was just glad to get out of there though. I got really sick after that and I ended up in the hospital with malnutrition. A social worker came and talked to my dad. I thought I was finally going to get away from him. But his position in government allowed him to pull some strings in the system, and he kept me." I think my dad had said he worked with Tobias' dad. I feel disgusted.

"I thought the pain couldn't get worse but it did. He always said this thing when he hurt me, 'this is for your own good.' I started to believe him. I started to believe I was trash. I finally came of age to go to school. That's when I met Zeke and Uriah." The corners of his mouth curve up into a small smile and he finally looks up at me. The look doesn't last long though.

"He still beat me, but at least he beat me where it couldn't be seen. I had to wear sweaters and pants, even on the hottest days, to cover the bruises and cuts. One day in third grade, Zeke and Uriah wanted to come over to my house to play. I told them no, that they couldn't. And when they asked why, I don't know why, but I told them. I told them that my father was mean, that he hurt me. And they told their mother. Their mother must have brushed it off because nothing happened. It is likely that she wouldn't believe her young boys wildly accusing a man in power. A few years later, Zeke and Uriah decided I needed to stand up to him. It wasn't easy. I needed muscle. I needed to stop cowering at the sight or mention of my father. Zeke, Uriah, and I would go to the community gym and work out every day after school. It was stress relief. It was me, earning a way out. By freshman year I had built up some muscle. My father came home one night, drunk, and he raised a fist to me. But I caught it. I caught it and then punch him in the gut. He looked at me stunned, and I was stunned too. I didn't know I was that strong. I punched him in the head and he fell, unconscious. It sounds terrible, but knocking my father unconscious was the biggest accomplishment of my life. I had never been so proud of myself. Unfortunately, he was so drunk he didn't even remember it happening. The beatings continued, and it broke my confidence back down into nothing. I told Uriah and Zeke what had happened and they insisted that I keep trying. So I did. I kept working out, I got stronger. One night, I came home really late from a movie. My father was still awake, waiting for me. I walked in and he immediately hit me with his belt. The next time he flung it at me, I caught it, and I yanked it from his grasp. In his moment of shock, I punched him. For the second time, I knocked him out. I went to bed more proud of myself than I ever had been before." I can't help but find myself proud of him as well. I can't even imagine what it must have been like.

"The summer right after Freshman year ended, a similar thing happened. I walked in the house after school and he was there. He told me that he had to leave town on business. I thought he was going to lock me in the closet. And he tried to. He tried to hit me and push me into it, but there was no way I could go back in there. I punched him, and for the third time, knocked him out. I saved myself. I ran out of the house while he was unconscious and I ran to Zeke and Uriah's. I stayed with them while my father was out of town. He didn't try to make me go home, which made me happy, but it also made me wary. When he got back, he called Mrs. Pedrad and told her that he was back and to send me home. I had no choice, so I went back. When I got back home, he was waiting for me, belt in hand. He approached me and I raised my fist, warning him. When he still attempted to whip me with the belt, I punched him in his gut. He doubled over and yelled. And I beat him. I used my feet and my fists and I gave him a taste of what I had been living with for my whole life. Finally, I actually felt _bad_ for hurting him, so I just punched him unconscious. He hasn't touched me since." A triumphant smile spreads across his face.

"The fourth time. It was the time he finally learned that he couldn't hurt me anymore. That the roles had reversed and now I am stronger. Uriah and Zeke started calling me Four and it stuck. Nobody except for them, and now you, knows what the name means. I earned that name, and I wear it with pride." He concludes his story with a proud grin, and not a single tear, and I cannot help being proud of him too. I will never know his pain. Being hurt by somebody who is supposed to love and nurture you is so much different than what I ever experienced. I have wonderful parents, and I thank God for them every day.

I wrap my arms around Tobias and speak close to his ear. "You are so strong and you deserve to be proud of yourself. I am proud of you."

And I kiss him. I kiss him to take away his pain. I kiss him to take away my pain. I kiss him to end all of the doubt. I kiss him to show him how much I care for him. I kiss him to tell him how proud I am of him. I kiss him to tell him he is strong. I break the kiss so we can breathe. I look into his deep blue eyes, and I see the thing-which-I-cannot-name.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: This is **_**very**_** fluffy chapter because the last one was so sad. I hope this one is able to make you smile.  
****-GerdyGertha**

* * *

**Tobias**

Telling Tris about my father is one of the hardest things I have ever done. But hearing about her pain was harder. I cannot imagine anyone hurting her. I never want to think about it. Hearing her talk about the things that Peter did caused a pain in my chest and it made me hate him. That pain has since evaporated, but the hate is still there. _If I ever get my hands on that prick..._

I don't understand what this girl does to me. She has changed me, morphed me. I have never loved a girl before; I have never even really liked another girl before. Quite honestly, I was beginning to think that 'love' was some made up thing that only occurred in fictional stories. But 'love' must be what this is. I have never felt as _whole_ as I do when I am with her. I feel like the worries and pain from my past fade, dim into the background.

It all changed when I met her. Perhaps I did not _love_ her immediately, I am unsure if that is possible. But I do know that even when I collided with her in the hallway, I thought she was beautiful. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She isn't extraordinary; she is quite simple, plain. She doesn't wear all of the heavy makeup that other girls our age do. She doesn't need it.

I cannot picture this life without her. I never paid much attention to the girls who threw themselves at me, but she, Tris Prior, she demands my attention without even acknowledging me. How she does it, I don't know. But her big blue-gray eyes will settle for nothing less. I love those eyes. I think I love her. She is making me into a _girl_, I swear. But I cannot help the way I feel about her. I want to tell her, but I don't want to scare her away. I will wait. I will wait until she is ready.

"You're beautiful."

She tilts her head up to me and shakes it. "No, I'm not."

This statement stuns me. How can she not see it? Her eyes, her hair, the small curves of her body. The way her hips move when she walks. I love it all. Her spirit is what is truly gorgeous though. I have never met somebody who is so strong and so smart. "Yes you are."

She stops walking and stands in front of me completely. "Fine, I know I am not _ugly_. But I am certainly not beautiful." I just shake my head, I'll show her one day.

She raises an eyebrow, questioning. She looks extremely attractive wearing that expression, and I lean down and kiss her lips; her soft lips, the lips that send electricity through my whole body. She returns the kiss and wraps her arms around my neck. Instinctively, I wrap mine around her waist, pulling her closer. I want to put my lips on her neck, I want to feel her. But I won't. Especially after I know everything that she has been through. I will not push her. I will not hurt her.

So quickly I have fallen for her. I just met her. But I have never felt this way about anyone before. It is as though my body was building up love, waiting for the right girl to come along. And here she sits, and I will give her all of it.

We walk along the path in Millennium Park. She is looking at everything, taking everything in. She fascinates me, she is always curious. Perhaps she would have been Erudite, not Abnegation. Perhaps she would have been both.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" I ask her. It is only about three o'clock, but we haven't eaten in hours.

"Sure," she says, smiling at me. I love her smile.

"Burgers?" I grin back at her.

"Yes!"

We turn around on the path and begin making our way back to my beloved truck. The truck that I told her my dad paid for half of. That was lie. I bought that truck by working hard. Well, fighting hard. I don't know if I want to tell her about that yet.

We get to the truck minutes later. I unlock the doors and I see her hoist herself up. She is so small; I chuckle from the driver's seat while watching her climb in.

"What's so funny?" she asks, narrowing her eyes at me.

"You."

She frowns. "Why?"

"You're very small. You're cute."

She crosses her arms over her chest in annoyance. "We can't all be as big and strong as the _mighty Four_."

I can't help it, I laugh. She punches me in the arm. It sort of feels like somebody tapped my arm, not punched it. It only makes me laugh more.

"Shut up!"

"I'm sorry!" She turns her head away from me and looks out the window. "Hey, Tris, I'm sorry! I like how small you are!" I say. I rub her knee in an attempt to show my apology. She doesn't look at me though. "Tris, come on."

She finally turns her head and there is fire and determination in her big blue-gray eyes. "You said you worked out and got big and strong. Make me strong."

I'm shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah, I am tired of people telling me how weak I am. I know I am weak!"

"You are _not_ weak, Tris."

"Yes I am," she mumbles quietly. She looks down at her hands in her lap.

I need to see her eyes. I use my finger and tilt her chin up so I can speak to her. "You are not. I will make you strong, Tris. And then maybe when you punch me next time, it will actually hurt."

She glares at me but I make a face at her and she laughs. "Let's go now!"

I look her up and down. When my eyes arrive back at her face, she is blushing a beautiful shade of pink. Then I realize what that must have looked like to her. "I was looking at what you were wearing!" I say, putting my hands up in defense. "You don't want to work out in jeans do you?"

Her blush deepens and she shakes her head.

"Okay, then," I say, laughing again. She goes to throw a punch at my arm but I catch her hand. She looks surprised and I laugh at her again. I place a kiss on the back of her hand and she giggles; it is such a beautiful sound.

"Burgers?"

"Burgers," she confirms. I turn the keys in the ignition and back out of the parking spot. We get back on the main road and head towards the best burger joint in Chicago: _Dauntless_.

A few minutes later we are in front of the old Dauntless compound.

"Is this the old Dauntless headquarters?" Tris says, looking at the building as I park.

"Somebody has been reading their Erudite History textbook," I tease. She laughs.

"The best burgers in Chicago are here. This is also where the best cake in Chicago is."

"_Really?_" She asks, disbelieving.

"Yes." I kill the engine and we leave the truck and head into the black concrete building. We step inside the dimly lit area that was formerly known as The Pit. Over the years, renovations have been done, so you don't have to jump off a building to get in the compound anymore.

"Wow," Tris says, taking her surroundings in.

"Come on," I say, grabbing her hand and leading her up the stone pathway.

"There were never any railings lining these paths in the photos," Tris questions, gliding her hand over the metal railing as we walk up.

"There didn't used to be, way back then. But when the faction system ended, all the sectors open to everyone. And as you can imagine, these paths were very dangerous. Some non-Dauntless fell, so they added the railings." She nods in understanding as we continue to climb higher. I keep my eyes forward, not looking down.

"Are you alright, Tobias?" Tris asks. I nod. "Heights?" she asks, though it comes out as more of a statement. I nod again. She drops my hand and puts her arm around my waist. I can't believe how much better I feel. She makes me stronger.

"Thank you," I say, unsuccessfully keeping my voice steady.

Finally, we make it to the restaurant. We are welcomed by a man with many tattoos and piercings. He has purple hair gelled up in all directions.

"Hey, Frank," I say.

"Hey, Four," he says. He looks at Tris and then gives me a questioning look. I have known Frank since I was a kid. He lives a few doors down from Zeke and Uriah, and we come here all the time after school. I wave off his questioning look, but he wriggles his eyebrows suggestively. I shake my head and try not to laugh. He seats us at a table for two and hands us our menus. They have pretty much anything you could ever want here, but I really only get hamburgers. And cake.

"I don't even need this," I say, handing Frank the menu back. He grins; he already knows what I want.

"Alright, I will give your girl a few minutes and then I will be back." Frank says. I like that, _my girl_.

"Here take mine too," Tris says, holding hers out to Frank. "I will get whatever he is getting." She always surprises me. Frank smiles, nods and walks away.

"So, what am I getting?" Tris asks, putting her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands. I mimic her, just as I did… yesterday. It feels like it was a long time ago. She smiles at me when I copy her.

"You are getting an Original Dauntless Burger and Dauntless Cake."

"Ooh, sounds tasty," she says, grinning at me. "_You're girl_ is hungry."

I feel myself blush. "Sorry about Frank. He isn't used to me, um, bringing girls here."

"It's okay, I was just joking," she laughs.

I hear a buzzing noise and Tris takes her phone out of her pocket. She reads the screen and her eyes go wide. She quickly slides her finger over the screen to answer the call.

"Hello?" she says softly. I hear somebody, I think it is her brother, yell on the other end.

"I already left school; sorry I forgot to tell you! … I only skipped two classes. Calm down. … I'm sorry. Please don't tell mom and dad! … I am with To-Four. We are just getting some food. … I'm sorry! Just tell mom and dad that I went to go hang out with him. … Okay, okay. I'm sorry! Just don't tell! … Bye." She taps the screen and slides her phone back in her pocket. "Sorry, that was Caleb."

I nod in understanding. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, he was just mad because he has been sitting in the parking lot waiting for me," she explains as she sits back up like she was before the call, elbows on the table and her chin in her hands.

"Tris, are you going to get in trouble for this? I can take you home-" I start but she cuts me off.

"No! I mean, I don't care if they yell at me. I only missed two classes. You're going to teach me the math, and I already know everything we are doing in Chemistry. I did all that stuff at West Ridge." She explains.

"Oh okay. So can you tutor me in Chemistry?" I ask.

"Of course," she says and pecks me on the lips

"Alright, kids! Here's your burgers," a voice says, startling the both of us. Frank sets down two plates, each with a delicious looking burger and some fries on them. "I will bring your cake out when you're finished," Frank says. Then he turns to Tris. "And Four always gets water, but I forgot to ask the lady if she'd like something besides the ol' H-two-O," he asks Tris.

"No, water is fine. Thank you," Tris says, I can tell she is holding back a laugh. It takes a while to get used to Frank, he's a goofy guy.

"Alright-y then, I will B-R-B, as the kids say!"

After he turns to leave, Tris and I go back to normal sitting positions. "How old is he?"

"Why? Are you interested in him?" I joke. She rolls her eyes and throws a sugar packet at me; it hits me right in the chest. I laugh. "I think he must be like mid-thirties. If that's more your thing, I can leave," I say, starting to stand. She laughs though and I laugh with her. We each pick up our burgers and I let her take a bite of hers first. As she chews, her eyes widen.

"I have never had anything so good before," she says in amazement. I notice she has some ketchup on the edge of her mouth and I laugh.

"What?" she asks. I pick up my napkin, reach across the table, and wipe the ketchup off. "Oh," she says, turning a tad pink. "Thanks." I just laugh and nod. I pick up my burger and take a big bite, my favorite. _Well, second to cake_.

After a few minutes of eating, she sets her burger down and takes a deep breath. I laugh; she is eating it way too fast.

"You're so funny with me," she says. "Why aren't you funny at lunch and stuff?"

"I don't know. Zeke and Uriah provide the entertainment." I lean in really close to her and use a deep, quiet voice. "I provide the mystery." She visibly shudders, and then uses the close proximity to her advantage and kisses me. I kiss her back and we are interrupted by a straw wrapper being thrown at my cheek. We break apart and I turn my head to see Frank, holding two glasses.

"Geez. Aren't you guys worried about getting cooties?" Frank asks as he sets our waters down. I shake my head, but Tris wiggles her fingers at him, he jumps back. "Hell no, I do _not_ want girl cooties!" Tris and I burst into laughter at that. I can't remember the last time I laughed that hard. Tris wipes a tear as she laughs. Frank rolls his eyes, but he is smiling too. He turns and walks away.

We finish our burgers, mostly in silence; because we are so busy eating. I finish my burger before Tris does, and start in on my fries. She finally finishes her burger and I am almost done with my fries. She stares down at her plate and shakes her head.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't think I can eat all of these."

I reach over and grab a few of her fries and stuff them in my mouth. She looks at me with disbelief. "I'll help," I say, grinning at her.

"I cannot believe you just took my fries!" she says.

"I cannot believe you weren't able to stop me," I say. I reach across the table and she quickly slaps my hand. I feign being hurt and she giggles at my act. Then she picks up a fry and holds it out to me.

"Thank you," I say reaching for it. At the last second she takes the fry and pops it into her mouth.

"Hey!" I say.

"I cannot believe you are so slow!" she teases. We laugh as hard as we did earlier.

"I will get you back for this," I tell her in my deep, quiet voice.

"Ooh, I am _so scared_," she says sarcastically.

"You should be."

"What are you going to do about it?" she asks.

"You'll see." She widens her eyes at me and picks up another fry. She goes to eat it, but at the last second, she throws it, hitting me in the center of my forehead. She bursts into laughter.

"I can't even be mad because your aim is so good," I tell her, laughing.

"I know," she says as she tosses her hair back dramatically.

Then she lets out a sigh. "People are going to think we are crazy."

"Why?"

"Who goes this fast? What has it been, three days?" she asks.

"People who are know what they have when they get it," I say simply. She looks at me, confusion clear on her face. I lean forward. "Okay, the way I see it. If two people really care about each other, then why should the time it takes have any affect? I mean, I would have ended up liking you regardless of the time, so does it matter? I think people who deny their feelings for months and years are just wasting precious time."

She freezes for a moment and then a smile spreads across her face. "You like me?"

"Yes, Tris. Of course I do." I grin back.

She leans across the table and presses her lips to mine. "I like you, too," she whispers. I swear that my heart stopped beating for a second before it picked up again, and then going three times as fast as before.

"And you're right, why wait? The sooner you admit it, the sooner you can get to the good stuff."

I speak before I think. "What's the _good stuff_, Tris?"

She leans forward and puts her mouth to my ear; it sends a shiver up my spine. "_This_," she whispers and then kisses the spot where my jaw meets my ear. "_And so much more_."

I turn my head slightly to the side and meet her lips. I am thankful that our table is off in the corner, and that the lights in here are quite dim. I don't want anybody to notice that my jeans got a bit tighter. "You have no idea what you do to me," I whisper in a husky voice against her lips.

A throat clears, and we quickly break apart. Frank looks at us and he's holding a single plate with a large slice of Dauntless cake on it. "Here, if you guys want more, I will get another slice," he says, setting the plate between us. I see the blush on Tris' face and I can feel the heat from my own. I nod at Frank. "Are you guys done with these?" he asks, pointing to the plates which held the burgers.

"Yes, thank you. They were delicious," Tris says. I am glad she is speaking and not me. I'm not confident in how my voice would sound at the moment.

Frank just nods, picks up the empty plates, and walks away.

"Oh my gosh," Tris says, covering her face with her hands. "That was so embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it, Tris. Frank has definitely seen worse than that."

She takes her face out of her hands and I offer her a smile, she returns it and then we laugh; mostly to disperse the thick coat of embarrassment.

"Try this," I say motioning with my fork to the cake.

She picks up her fork and scoops up a bite of the delicious chocolaty goodness. "_Mmm_."

I nod, that's pretty much the only thing that explains this cake. We eat the cake until we are so full we can barely breathe.

"I love the food in this city," she says, leaning back in her seat.

"So, that's why you moved?" I ask with a laugh.

"Yeah, I moved for the food," she states.

Frank comes back to our table holding a little black book which contains the check. "Have a great night, kids." We thank him again before he turns and walks to another table.

"Thank you so much, Tobias. This was amazing," she says, smiling her beautiful smile at me.

"It was my pleasure," I tell her. I grab my wallet from my back pocket and slip a bill into the little black folder before standing. I reach my hand out to her and she grabs it and stands.

"So do we have to go do math now?" she asks, with a groan.

"I suppose we should," I say as we walk towards the exit.

She answers with another groan and I chuckle. We descend the stone pathway and climb back into my truck.

"Where are we going to do homework?" Tris asks. I don't really want to bring her to my house, but I don't want to invite myself to hers either.

"It makes no difference to me."

"My house?" she asks.

"Sure," I smile and start up the truck.


	21. Chapter 21

**Tris**

Tobias and I arrive at my house about 10 minutes after we leave the old Dauntless compound. He parks his truck against the curb and then we get out and walk the small path up to the front door. We walk inside to find nobody home.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I ask, setting down my backpack and removing my shoes.

"I'm alright, thanks." Tobias says, doing the same. I nod and walk into the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, and then walking back into the foyer.

"Want to go upstairs?" I ask, getting his attention from where he stood, looking at the family photos hanging on the wall.

"Yeah sure," he agrees, turning away from my fifth grade school portrait. I grab my backpack and hand him his, not expecting it to weight so much.

"What do you have in here?" I breathe, my arm struggling to lift his backpack.

"Books and stuff," he chuckles while effortlessly taking his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

"'And stuff'?"

"Come on, let's go up," he says with another laugh.

I brush off the mysterious attitude and lead him up the stairs and down the hall.

"It's so weird, it feels like I'm at home," he says quietly, looking around the hall.

"What?" the confusion clear in my voice.

"Well, I live in the old Abnegation sector too. All of the houses are really similar. The one other Abnegation house I was in was almost the exact same as mine. Except that family had painted their walls. Your house though, is exactly the same. Except I don't have that door in my house," he explains, pointing to my bedroom door.

"Interesting," I nod in understanding. All of the Abnegation houses look identical on the outside, and I always wondered what the insides looked like. Guess I already know. "Well then, have a look in here," I say, opening the door to my room. We step inside and I drop my backpack on the floor by my desk.

Tobias drops his while looking around at my room. I take this time to go over to my dresser and take out a pair of my beloved sweatpants.

"I'll be right back," I tell him and head to my bathroom. I shut myself in, and sit on the toilet. I haven't gone since lunch and I thought I was going to burst. As I sit, I peel off my skinny jeans and ball them up. I aim for the hamper and make it. I smile to myself as I put on my sweatpants. When I finish with everything, I stand up and flush. After washing my hands, I go back out into my room. I enter to find Tobias looking at a small picture in his hands; the one that I always have resting on my bed side table.

"Is this your parents?"

"Yeah. That was taken in front of our old house on our last day in California," I say, remembering. It was incredibly hot that day, and we were lifting boxes all day. We all look pretty disgusting in that photo, which is why I only keep a small one. But it was an important day. Caleb and I lived our entire lives in that house, and we had to just get up and leave it forever.

"I look gross in that picture."

"You look beautiful, and so tan," he says, touching the photo.

I blush from his words. "Yeah, any tan I did have, faded away pretty quickly once I got to Antarctica, here."

He sets the picture back down on the table, exactly how it was before, and turns to face me. He looks at my change of clothes and I blush deeper. "You're still beautiful though, tan or not," he says, not acknowledging my sweatpants.

I walk two steps towards him and he embraces me. "Thank you, Tobias," I say and I perch up onto my tiptoes and place a gentle kiss on his lips. He kisses me back. I kiss him but this time with a bit more passion. He places one hand on the small of my back and the other holds my cheek, and I wrap my arms around his neck.

After a few moments we break apart. "We should probably get started."

I groan, but nod in agreement. "I am going to go get Caleb's chair," I tell him. He nods and walks over to his backpack. I exit my room and enter the one across the hall. I take Caleb's chair and roll it across the hall and into my room. I arrive to find Tobias opening his math book. I roll the chair up to the side of the desk and plop down. Then I use my feet to pull and roll myself in the chair across the floor towards my backpack, then I take my position back at the desk. I have always been jealous that Caleb got the rolling chair.

"Math first?" I ask Tobias.

"Sure," he says, opening a notebook.

We spend a half an hour on math. It actually makes sense when Tobias explains it, which is surprising, considering I am _terrible_ at math. I close my book with a satisfied slam.

"I don't know how you did it, but you made me understand it," I say, grinning at Tobias. "Thank you."

"No problem. I will always help you," he says, closing his book, much less dramatically than myself. He turns his head and grins back at me. I press my lips to his and he kisses me back, with similar passion as earlier.

We kiss a bit longer this time around, until I pull away. I giggle at his pout. "We have to do Chemistry," I remind him, running my finger over his full bottom lip.

"Fine," he groans.

After about forty-five minutes of trying to understand the Chemistry, we finally finish.

"So are we done?" he asks; his eyes excited at the thought, probably, of more kissing.

"I have to read two more chapters of my Erudite History book," I tell him. A similar pout as earlier crosses his face again. I feel as though I have seen this expression somewhere else too, though I can't think of where.

I take my Erudite History textbook and walk over to my bed. I lie down on my stomach and open my book to chapter ten.

Tobias walks over and lies down on his back next to me, placing his hands under his head. He looks extremely sexy laying like that, looking up at me with his deep blue eyes.

"You're very distracting," I chuckle at him.

"So are you," he replies.

"Tobias," I start.

"Okay, okay," he says, sitting up. I am about to tell him he doesn't need to go anywhere, but he doesn't leave. He flips around and lays his head down on the small of my back, using it as a pillow. The close contact sends a shiver up my spine and deep into my belly. In this position, I notice that I now have a perfect view of a certain area of his jeans. I lower my eyes at all costs. Not that there is much to see with his jeans on, but I still lower my head back towards my book, blushing.

Tobias uses his fingers to trace shapes all over my back as I read. I am a few pages into chapter eleven, and he starts playing with my hair. It actually feels amazing. I try not to acknowledge him, or his jeans in front of me, and concentrate on reading.

Finally, I finish the chapter and I close my book. My back is sore from sitting this way for so long, so I flip over. My change in position causes Tobias' head to rest on my abdomen, making the clenching in my belly that much tighter.

"All done," I say, smiling down at him. He smiles back, but he doesn't move. Suddenly he laughs at nothing.

"What?" I ask him, a smile creeping up on my lips.

"Your stomach just made a noise," he says and I laugh too. His deep voice vibrates through my stomach and tickles me.

"I like your laugh," he says.

"I like yours," I reply. His laugh with his friends is different than it is with me. When he is with me it sounds deep, and not forced. It sounds real. I have only heard him laugh like that with Zeke. "Did you know that you smell good?" I ask him.

He frowns but he laughs. "No."

"You do, I can't describe it. You smell… manly," I attempt to explain, laughing at my description.

"You smell good too," he says. I scoff at this.

"I don't use perfume."

"Well than I guess that it's just the scent of you," he says with a small smile. He is so lovely sometimes it is hard to handle.

"What do I smell like?" I ask, genuinely curious now.

"Perhaps like flowers or fruit," he says, causing me to laugh. "You smell amazing."

"We're a couple of dorks, aren't we?" I ask, laughing. He nods with a small smile.

"That feels nice," he says. I hadn't even really noticed I was doing it, but I was running my hand through his short hair.

"Mm," I hum. "I liked when you did this to me earlier." He smiles and closes his eyes.

I thought he had fallen sleep, but suddenly his eyes opened really wide, startling me.

"What?" I demand, as he sits up.

"Somebody is home," he says in a tense voice.

"What?" I say, confused this time.

"I heard the back door open."

"How on earth could you hear that? You have incredible hearing!"

"No, I am just used to listening for my father," he says quietly. "I think because our houses are pretty much the same, it sounded the exact same."

This time I listen, I hear somebody coming up the stairs, and then there is a knock on my bedroom door. We both are on our feet, and I walk over to my door.

"Yeah?" I ask, as I swing it open, to find Caleb.

"Oh good, you're home," he says, looking past me into my room. "You guys are up here alone?" he asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah." His eyes grow narrower. I am not sure if he suspects that we are doing something, or if Tobias will do something to me like Peter did. Either way, Caleb is suspicious. "Caleb, we were doing homework," I reassure him.

He nods when he sees the textbooks on my desk. But I can tell he doesn't fully believing me, and turns to leave.

"Wait," I say. I walk into my room and roll his chair back across it. "Sorry," I say, while rolling his chair into his hands.

"It's fine," he replies. Then he rolls his chair back into his room and shuts himself inside. I shut my door and walk back over to Tobias, who has taken a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Should I leave?" he asks.

"Please stay," I say, sitting down and putting my arm around his waist.

"Okay," he says, and puts his arm around me too. "What do you want to do?" he asks.

"I have some ideas," I say before planting a kiss on his smiling lips. We kiss, and then it gets a bit more heated. In the spur of the moment, I straddle his lap. After a few minutes of kissing him this way, I feel him against my leg. I freeze.

"I'm so sorry," he says, lifting me off of him and setting me on the bed. He stands, and faces away from me.

I still cannot find words. I know that I am being irrational. I need to calm down. But I cannot help the old memories, which remind me of the fears that I have yet to overcome.

"I should go," Tobias says, walking over to his backpack, still not turning to face me.

"Tobias," I say, in barely a whisper. He either doesn't hear me, or ignores me because he continues with packing up his things. I stand and walk over to him and place a hand on his back. "Tobias," I repeat.

Finally he turns and I see his deep blue eyes.

"I am so sorry, Tris," he says, looking down.

"It's okay, Tobias. It's not your fault," I assure him.

"Yes it is!"

"You cannot always control it."

"But I should have. I didn't try hard enough," he says. The sadness in his voice threatens to bring me to tears.

"No, it's okay," I say, grabbing his hand.

"It's not okay, Tris. I don't ever want to hurt you."

"You could never. It was my fault, I shouldn't have sat on your lap," I apologize.

"No, it was my fault. I know what happened to you. I should have tried harder to control myself."

I hold his cheek with my free hand and lean his face back up so I can see his eyes. I come to a sudden realization. "You shouldn't have to. I am so sorry."

I drop his hand, and the hand that holds his cheek. I take a step away from him. "We shouldn't do this."

"We won't. We won't do anything you don't want to do."

He doesn't understand and I shake my head. "No, we should do _this_," I say again, waving my hand between us.

"Do what?" he asks, clearly still not understanding, or denying that he does. After a moment, my heart breaks as his eyes come to a conclusion.

"We shouldn't be together."

"What?" he demands, a tad bit louder than before. "Tris-" he starts gently, but I cut him off.

"I don't want to hold you back. I don't want to get in the way of something you want," I say, tilting my head down, and closing my eyes to try to hold in the tears.

"Tris, I only want to be with you."

"No, all boys want that one thing. And I'm not going to give it anytime soon. I want you to be happy. You should find a girl that will give you everything you need," I say. My tears come out, despite everything I am doing to try to hold them in. I have only known Tobias for a short time, but it feels like it has been so much longer.

"Tris, no. I don't need anything," he says. He takes a step, closing the gap. He places his finger under my chin and leans my face up to him. I finally open my eyes to find his deep blue ones. There is so much sadness and worry and that thing-which-I-cannot-name in his eyes, which it only makes my tears come faster.

"Tris, I am not going to go anywhere. Especially not for that," he says, wiping away my tears.

"You should be with a girl who will give you everything that you want and need."

"I don't want any other girl. I only want this girl," he says, placing his forehead against mine. "Only you."

I give in and wrap my arms around his neck, and he wraps his around my waist. "How did I find you?" I whisper.

"I ask myself that question all the time."

"Thank you, Tobias."

"Thank _you_."

In this moment, I feel safe. I feel protected. I feel like this is it. There is no one else, there never will be. This is it for me, I found it. I found a home for my heart.

* * *

**Author's Note: I think that I needed to touch on her "intimacy" thing and its effect on her insecurities a little bit.  
I think this chapter was a little depressing but it was a bump in the road, everything is okay now.  
Please take a moment to review :)  
-GerdyGertha**


	22. Chapter 22

**Tobias**

I arrive home and glance at the little digital clock under the television, 11:59. I didn't break curfew, so my dad has no reason to freak out tonight. After I left Tris' I didn't feel like coming straight home so I called Zeke.

We went out and threw knifes under the bridge. Just a thing we do when we are bored. Back in the days of the factions, throwing knives was part of Dauntless initiation. Of course, when my trainer, Amar, taught me in Colorado he didn't know that. It was just a funny coincidence. I picked up the skill pretty quickly after he taught me, and I hit the target every time. Well almost every time. Sometimes Zeke will shove me, right as I am about to throw, to make me miss. I swear, one day, I will move the wrong way and he will end up with a knife in his arm. Idiot.

After I remove my shoes, I go up the stairs. I left my backpack in my truck since I finished all of my homework at Tris'. I get to the top of the stairs and realize I am starving, so I go back down and into the kitchen. I grab a bag of chips and a bottle of water and go back up. I almost collide with my father because I couldn't see him in the unlit hallway, his voice stops my feet.

"What are you doing pounding around this house, boy?" he growls. I know now that I am physically capable of defending myself, but being near him still frightens me, just as it always has.

"Sorry, sir. I am just going to bed now," I say, keeping my voice steady.

"Good. Go. And don't wake me up again," he threatens. That threat will never be fulfilled; he can no longer scare me that way.

I walk past him and into my room, closing the door behind me. I take deep breaths. Talking to him is never easy, especially when he is irritated. No matter how big or how old I get, I will never be able to forget what he did.

I lie on my bed and turn on the television, which is mounted to the wall across from my bed, and eat my chips. There is some news story about a blizzard headed for the city. I have a truck so I am not worried about it. It probably won't hit us anyway.

I finish my chips and go throw them in the small garbage can by my desk. I grab some boxers from my dresser and quietly open my bedroom door. I walk as silently as possible across the hall to the bathroom and close myself inside. I hate it in here. It is too cramped and hot.

I brush my teeth as fast as possible and then I turn on the shower and quickly wash and dry myself. I slide on my boxers and throw my dirty clothes in the hamper before practically running out of the bathroom. I _hate_ showering in there. The steam from the shower just makes every part of the small space worse. I am in and out in five minutes. I have gotten very good at being fast in there. I quietly go back to my bedroom and flip the switch to shut off the light. I cross the floor in the darkness and find my bed. I bury myself under the blankets and quickly fall asleep to thoughts of Tris Prior.

* * *

I am awoken by my father shoving my shoulder. I instantly flinch away from my father's touch.

"What?" I demand, rubbing sleep from the corner of my eye and sitting up.

"Your alarm didn't go off. You were probably too stupid to remember to set it. So I have come to wake you for school. Get up," my father says coldly, standing.

"Um, thanks," I say. I am conflicted because he was kind enough to wake me up, but then also called me stupid.

"I'm not doing this for you, you moron. I am doing this for me. How would it look if such a high seated and powerful man, such as myself, had a tardy son? You will not make a fool out of me, boy. Now get up!" _Of course._

"Okay. Get out so I can get dressed."

"Excuse me? Watch that tone, boy."

"Or what?" I taunt, getting up from my bed.

"You don't want to know," he spits. He knows as well as I do that he cannot hurt me anymore.

"What? Are you going to punch me?" I ask. I am glad I am shirtless so he can see the muscles I have worked to gain, mostly to be stronger than him.

"You dumbass child. You will never go anywhere in life with an attitude like that! I hope you know that! You will be nothing. _Nothing_ without me. You had better start showing me some respect!" he yells.

"I can't show something that I don't have," I state.

"You bastard child! Nobody will ever want you! I sure as hell don't!" I want to yell in his face that somebody does want me, and I want her. But I don't. I don't want him to know about her. I don't want him to hurt her.

"I don't see anyone who wants you either!" I spit.

"You son of a bitch, I swear one day I will bring so much pain into your life."

"So I am the son of a 'bitch?'" I retort with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up, you deviant little prick! Get ready for school and get out of my sight!" he yells.

"You're in _my room_," I state.

"WELL THIS IS _MY HOUSE_!" he screams. His face is turning red, and that one particular vein is budging from his forehead.

"This is mom's house." And he knows it's true. Contrary to tradition, my father moved in with my mother, who already had her own home.

"I hate you, you sick bastard child. NOW SHUT UP AND GO GET READY!" he screams.

"I hate you, too," I say in a friendly, mocking tone. I resist the urge to blow him a kiss for extra affect. Instead, I walk past him to get to the bathroom. As I pass him, he punches me in the arm. It hurt more than Tris' punch, but it was still nothing to me. All it did was give me a reason to punch him. I turn on my heels and deliver a punch to his gut. I learned from _him_ not to punch in the face where people could see the bruises. Ironic.

"You MOTHERFUCKER!" he screams as he doubles over.

"Don't touch me," I say simply and calmly as I walk out of the room. Perhaps with an extra skip in my step.

* * *

After everything that morning I was finally in my truck, ready to go. My father didn't say a word to me the rest of the morning. Once in my truck, I turned on my phone to check for any messages.

_1 New Message: Tris_

My heart skips a beat like it does every other time she comes up.

_Tris: Hey can I get a ride to school?  
Tobias: Of course, be there in 2_

I start the engine and head towards Tris' house. I am there in less than two minutes, and I pull up to the curb just in time to see her walk out of her front door. She climbs into the truck, and I almost lose my breath at her beauty. She wears a simple sweater and jeans, but it doesn't matter. _She'd be even more beautiful naked._ I mentally punch myself in the face for that thought.

"Hey, beautiful," I say as she sets her backpack down by her feet as buckles herself in.

"Hey, handsome," she says grinning at me. I pull her to me and kiss her soft pink lips.

"Did Caleb leave without you?"

"Yeah. Asshole. Once you left, he told my parents that I had a boy in my room. They freaked out and now I am grounded. Then I got in a big fight this morning with Caleb. I mean, really, all he had to do was keep his loud mouth shut! He's such a jerk!" she throws her hands up in frustration. I grab one of them and rub her knuckles with my thumb.

"I'm sorry, Tris. I shouldn't have gone up there."

"Oh no, Tobias! It's not your fault!" she assures me, as she clasps our joined hands with her free one. "It's my fault. I really thought Caleb would have my back."

"How long are you grounded for?"

"Two days," she says sadly.

"So no party, huh?" I ask, not hiding the disappointment in my voice.

"No, I am sorry, Tobias. I really wanted to go."

"That's okay. Zeke and Uriah will have more parties," I assure her. "Trust me," I chuckle. I swear, last year they had a party every other weekend.

"Well, you'll have fun anyway," she says, trying to sound happy again.

"I'm not going."

"What?"

"If you're not going, then I'm not going," I state simply.

"You have to go! Don't let me stop you! Plus, it's not like we can hang out anyways. I'm grounded, so nobody in and nobody out."

I pout a little at her words. I already figured that, but it still disappoints me to hear her say it. Just as she did last night, she runs her finger over my bottom lips. I can't hold back my laugh.

"What?" she asks, innocently, he finger still on the edge of my mouth.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" she says, absentmindedly stroking my jaw.

"Why do you always touch my lips?"

She freezes, and then giggles. "I don't know. I guess I just like them."

"I like your lips too," I say as I lean down. She meets me half way and I can taste the coffee she must have had this morning.

"We're going to be late," she says, pulling away. I groan, but nod. I put the truck into gear and pull away from the curb.

"Which one turns on the radio again?" she asks, examining the buttons on the middle console.

"This one," I say, pointing to it, but keeping my eyes on the road.

She presses it and music fills the truck. I happen to really like the song that is playing.

Suddenly she turns of the music, and I find myself humming to no sound. I blush because I was caught humming and I didn't even know I was doing it.

"Wait don't stop," she orders.

"Um, I don't really do that in front of people," I admit.

"Okay," she says, sadly. I snicker at her pouting, but I don't give in. That was embarrassing. "You seem very happy today," she points out.

"Yeah, I am," I say with a smile.

"How come?" she asks, I hear the smile in her voice.

"I punched my dad this morning," I say. I realize how that sounds, but I hope she will understand. She must because she giggles.

"Tobias Eaton, didn't your mother ever tell you that it isn't nice to hit?" she teases.

"Well he started it!" I play along.

"Now, now," she says, shaking her index finger. We burst into fits of laughter for the next three minutes.

"Seriously, are you okay?" she asks, more seriously now.

"I'm fine. We got in a fight, and I won. I'm great!" I tell her, turning my head for a split second to grin at her.

"Okay," she accepts.

She turns the radio back on a sings along to a song. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.

When the song ends I tell her, "_You_ should be on the radio."

She laughs at me. "Thank you, thank you. I would like to thank my mom. I would also like to thank my shower, for always being there for me to sing in!" she says with sarcastic dramatic flair.

I laugh at her and she laughs with me. She lights me up.

"I can't remember the last time I laughed this much," I admit to her.

"I was just thinking the same thing. Ever since everything that happened with Peter, I didn't really find anything funny anymore. You fixed me," she says softly, just as we pull into my normal parking spot.

I lean over and press my lips to hers. "I will always try to make you laugh. I never want you to be sad, Tris."

She is about to speak when there is a pounding on my window. Zeke.

I groan and turn around to see him with his face pressed to the glass. I roll the window down since the truck is still on.

"What?"

"Good morning sunshine!" he shrieks like a girl. Then his eyes widen. "Or should I say _sunshines_?"

"Hi, Zeke," Tris smiles at him.

"Well, well, well. I think we have quite the little scamp here!" Zeke says, punching me in the arm through the window.

"Shut it," I say, punching him back. He attempts to open the driver's seat door, but it is locked. "Ha!" I laugh. He sticks his hand in his pocket and fumbles around.

"You're the dumbass who gave me your spare key!" he laughs as he sticks the key in the key hole and opens the truck. "HA!" he yells back, mocking me. He attempts to drag me from the truck, but the idiot forgot about my seatbelt. I laugh at his foul plan.

"Fine, you win this time, Eaton. Get your lazy ass out of the truck and get to class," he says. Funny, he sounds just like how my father did this morning. I laugh to myself, but I oblige.

Tris, Zeke, and I make our way to the door. Zeke is going on and on about the party. I can feel Tris' disappointment radiating off of her in waves, so I give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

We make it to the doors, and I hold the door open for Tris. Before she goes through, she turns and scans the lot. I assume she is scanning it for her and Caleb's car. Her eyes focus on a point and she frowns at whatever she sees.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Our car isn't here." I look to the spot where they usually park, and sure enough; it's empty. "Where is he?" she asks, mostly to herself.

"Call him," I suggest. She nods and takes her phone from her back pocket. She taps on the screen a few times before holding the phone against her ear. My arm gets tired of holding the door open, so I let it close and lean against the smooth white bricks of our high school. About a minute later she hangs it up. Her eyebrows are pulled together on her face with worry.

"He didn't answer," she states as she slides her phone back in her pocket.

"Where would he be?"

"I have no idea. He always answers his phone," she says quietly.

"Should you call your parents?"

"I don't know. I don't want to get him in trouble, but I am worried about him, Tobias. What if he is hurt?"

"Come here," I say as I open my arms to her. She wraps hers around my waist as I wrap mine around her shoulders, and she puts her face against my chest.

"I don't know what to do," she whispers.

"Should we drive around and look for him? If we don't find him, then you can call," I suggest.

"Yeah. That's a good idea. You don't mind missing class?" she asks, her voice laced with concern. She pulls away from me and her big blue eyes are full of worry for both Caleb and I.

"Not at all," I chuckle. "Come on," I say. She nods and we walk quickly, hand-in-hand, back to my truck. We throw our backpacks in the back seat and I start up the engine.

"Where to first?" I ask her.

"Let's go the route that he and I take to school."

"Sounds like a good idea. Just tell me where to go," I say, pulling the truck out of the parking spot.

We drive a tad bit slower than the speed limit, scanning for Caleb and or his car, all the way back to Tris' house. The route she takes is very similar to the route that I take. Hers is a bit more unnecessarily complex though. I make a mental note to tell her how to get to school quicker. Now is not the time for direction advice though.

"Where is he?" she asks herself. She takes out her phone and tries to call him. Again with no luck.

"Is there anywhere else we could look?"

She thinks for a moment. "Do you know a girl named Cara?" she asks me.

I think. That name sounds familiar. I definitely know a Cara. "I think so," I say as I think. _Cara, Cara, Cara…_ "Oh! Will! His sister's name is Cara!"

"Is she a Senior?" Tris asks with hope in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"Can you text Will and ask him if he knows where she is?" I think this is a strange request but I do as she asks. I get a response almost immediately.

_Will: She should be here at school. Why?_

"He said that she should be at school. Why?"

"Ask him if he knows my brother."

_Four: Do you know Tris' brother? Caleb Prior  
Will: No, sorry man. What's this about?_

"He said he doesn't. Tris, what's on your mind?"

"Caleb befriended a girl, Cara. The way he was talking about her made me think that he liked her. I just thought maybe he would be with her. I don't know. It was a stupid idea," she says sadly.

"No idea is stupid, Tris. We'll find him."

I decide I had better text Will back, so I don't worry him.

_Four: Nothing. Don't worry about it._

"Where else can we look?" I ask, trying to keep her thinking and not worrying.

"I don't know, Tobias. Should I call my parents?"

"I don't know, Tris. If you are really worried about his safety, then yes," I tell her gently.

"I don't know what else to do."

"It will be okay, Tris."

"He always comes to school. Back at West Ridge, he had perfect attendance for three years in a row. And he always answers his phone."

"Maybe he forgot it at home?" I suggest. I can see how scared she is and it breaks my heart. She is on the brink of tears and it makes my chest hurt.

"I don't know," she says in defeat.

"Tris, I think you should call your parents."

She nods. "You're right." She picks up her phone and I watch her tap her mother's contact. She holds her phone up to her ear and a moment later I hear a noise from the other end.

"Mom?" Tris voice is shaking now. "I don't know where Caleb is. … He left me at home, I got a ride with Four. … Well, we got to school and I didn't see our car in the lot so I got worried. … I am in Four's truck, behind our house. … We drove the route back home to look for him. … Mom, Caleb is more important than History. … Mom, just tell me what to do. … Okay. … Okay. … Okay, I will try. … Yeah, I will. … Yeah. … Are you going to tell dad? ... Okay, love you, too. … Bye."

"What did she say?"

"After she yelled at me for missing class, she told me not to worry. She said to just make sure I had my phone near me, and that if I see him at school, to call her. She is going to try calling him. But she said that he is seventeen and she can't stop him from driving wherever he pleases," she says, the sadness and worry still present in her voice.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be. I just want to know if he is okay."

"I know. I'm sure he is," I try to assure her. "I'm sorry, Tris. I am not so good at this whole 'comforting' thing."

She gives me a small smile. "That's okay, I get it. I'm not either." I lean down and gently and quickly press my lips to hers. I receive the desired electricity from the contact.

"I don't know what I would do if you weren't here," she sighs.

"I will always be here for you."

She smiles again and grabs my hand. She opens her mouth to speak, but just then her phone buzzes.

"Caleb?" she asks into the phone, her voice urgent. "Caleb, where are you? ... Are you okay? ... Okay. … Okay, we will come get you. … I am with Four. … Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can. … Okay, Love you," she wastes no time in explaining to me. "He is at Millennium, he said he is okay, but he asked if we would please come pick him up."

I quickly throw my truck into gear and we take off towards the park, and towards Caleb.


	23. Chapter 23

**Tris**

Tobias races towards Millennium Park, and he gets us there in record time. I immediately spot the car that Caleb and I share in the first parking spot in the lot. Tobias parks his truck near Caleb, who is examining the front, driver's side tire. Tobias and I quickly exit out of his truck and walk quickly to Caleb's side.

"Caleb! Are you okay?" I ask with urgency in my voice.

"I'm fine Bea, relax," Caleb says, in a casual tone.

"'_Relax_?' You're joking right? Caleb, why didn't you answer your phone?" I ask, becoming a bit irritated.

"I was just driving and I hit something in the road. I think the tire popped or something," Caleb says. "I got stuck here while trying to figure out how to change the tire. I'm not even sure where the spare _is_."

"Oh crap," I say, assessing the situation. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I can change that tire," Tobias says from behind me.

Caleb and I both turn to look at him. "It isn't hard. Your spare is probably under the floor of your trunk."

Tobias walks to the trunk of the car and Caleb presses a button that opens the trunk. Tobias fiddles around in there before lifting a tire from the trunk. I find myself staring in amazement at Tobias' knowledge.

"Here," Tobias says, lifting a tool of some sort from the compartment in the trunk. A compartment that Caleb and I didn't even know existed.

"What's that?" Caleb asks, staring at the tool in Tobias' outstretched palm.

"It's a jack," Tobias states simply.

"What do I do with it?"

"You use it to lift the car."

"That _puny_ thing is going to lift a _car_?" Caleb asks with bewilderment. I have to say, I am stunned too. The 'jack' is just a small metal _thing_.

"Well, the part you need lifted, yes."

"How?"

Tobias just sighs, leans the spare tire against the car, and proceeds to crouch down near the front tire. He places the jack underneath the edge of the car and turns some sort of lever. The jack extends upwards with every turn of the lever. When the jack meets the car, to both Caleb and my astonishment, the front end of the car lifts off of solid ground. Tobias pauses to remove his light jacket, leaving him in a tight black t-shirt. I watch his biceps flex as he _lifts a car_. _I like this sexy, repairman Tobias. I would like it very much if he would remove his shirt._

A minute later, the car is lifted to Tobias' satisfaction, and he goes back to the trunk. He pulls out a wrench, at least I think that's what it is - I don't really know, and goes to the defective wheel. He proceeds to remove bolts, and then he removes the entire tire. I cannot be sure of any of the names of the parts and tools. My father isn't exactly 'handy'. Whenever there was something wrong with the cars or the house, he would call a professional. Caleb and I just watch, fascinated by the process. _And fascinated by my sexy boyfriend._

A few minutes later, Tobias is putting the new tire in place and tightens the bolts. He uses the lever on the jack to lower the car back down and then he tidies up the area. He puts the tools back in the trunk along with the useless tire.

"How did you know how to do that?" Caleb asks.

"Zeke and I had to teach ourselves," Tobias says, smiling to himself at what must be a funny memory.

"Thanks a lot, Four. I really appreciate it," Caleb says, holding his palm out to Tobias.

Tobias takes it and shakes it once firmly. "No problem. You should head to the nearest gas station or auto shop and put some air in that tire. It isn't safe to drive on the low pressure that that spare has now," he instructs, pointing to the new tire. "If you end up at an auto shop, you could have them take a look at that other tire. I didn't really examine it, so I don't know how easy it would be to patch it, or if it can even be patched."

"Yeah, I will. Thanks a lot," Caleb replies with a grin. "And Bea," he turns to me with his tone becoming more serious. "Get to school."

I return his scolding look and his tone. "And Caleb, answer your phone when your sister calls you." We both laugh at this, and then I remember. "Oh, and call mom." I smile, knowingly at him. He groans. He knows our mother is going to have a fit.

"Alright, now go. Drive safe," Caleb says, pulling his phone from his pocket.

"You too," I say. Tobias and I turn and walk back to his truck and climb in.

"Thank you, Tobias," I say, intertwining our hands.

"It's no problem." I almost tell him how good he looked while working on the car, but I don't.

He starts up his truck and we head back to school. I feel much better now that I know that Caleb is absolutely fine. I don't know what I would do without my big brother, and thinking about it made me more afraid than I ever have been. Sure Caleb and I fight sometimes, but at the end of the day, we have each others' backs. We are family, and no argument will ever change that. All the anger and the grudge that I had been holding over Caleb, for being partially responsible for my grounding, seemed to simmer and fizzle out at the thought of losing him. If Tobias hadn't been there to hold my hand and calm me down, I probably would have had a panic attack. All over a freaking _tire_.

* * *

We make it back just in time to walk into third period. Tobias and I head to our respective classes, I to Geography and he to Algebra.

I enter the classroom along with other students normally, as if nothing especially interesting or different has happened today. I take my seat by Christina, Lynn and Shauna.

"Hey, Tris," Christina greets me.

"Hey, guys. How are you?" I ask all of them.

"I'm pissed," Shauna states.

"Why?" Lynn asks her.

"Zeke." Christina groans slightly at this, and Lynn rolls her eyes.

"What did he do now?" Lynn asks; her voice heavy with annoyance, as though she has asked this question a thousand times before.

"When we got to school this morning, some Sophomore girl came up to him and was trying to get his number. For one thing, I was standing _right there_ and another, he humored her! _He gave her his number!_ I am so mad at him!" Shauna explains.

"Wow, that _is_ pretty fucked up. I don't blame you for being mad," Christina says. Christina has quite a colorful vocabulary.

"I know! What a _dick!_ I have just about had it with that boy. I don't know what the hell is going through his mind half of the time! It's like our relationship means absolutely nothing to him!" I can tell Shauna is really angry because she doesn't usually cuss.

"What did you say to him afterword?" Lynn asks.

"I told him that I did not think it was very funny, and he _laughed_! It just made me angrier than I already was. I told him that if he didn't value what we had, then we might as well not have anything. Then he got really sorry, and I took it back. But I am still pissed that he would even do that in the first place."

"Yeah, I-" Christina begins to agree, but Mr. Jacobs claps his fat hands together, altogether startling the class into silence.

"Hello students! Today, we will be starting a project. You will each get a United State of America, and you will research it, and then present it to the class!" There is a collective groan from the students and Mr. Jacobs seems to find this to be hilarious. "In this cup," he says, while holding up a blue plastic cup. "I have written out each of the fifty states. You put your hand in," he says as he reaches into the cup and pulls out a small piece of paper. "And whatever state is written on the paper, is the state you must research!" He then proceeds to go to each and every student and allow them each to select a state from the mix. When he arrives at my desk, I grab a piece of paper. _Iowa_. _Seriously?_

"What did you get, Tris?" Christina asks me.

"Iowa." Christina makes a face. "What about you?"

"California!" she says excitedly. I am jealous, that is what I wanted.

"What did you get, Shauna?"

"Idaho," she says with a scowl. We laugh and joke about how her entire project could be about potatoes.

"Lynn?"

"Kentucky."

"That one could be interesting! Isn't that the country music heaven or something?" Christina asks, trying to lift the spirits.

"That would be Nashville, _Tennessee_," Shauna corrects.

"Oh," Christina says, a bit embarrassed by her mistake, that makes the rest of us laugh.

"Alright, has everybody selected a state?" Mr. Jacobs asks the class. A collective 'Yeah' is murmured through the room. We spend the rest of our class period using our textbooks to research our state. _Corn, corn, corn, corn, corn._

"Seriously? All they have is potatoes." Shauna says to herself while thumbing through a book about Idaho.

"Tris, I can't seem to find California's state flower in this book," Christina whines to me while looking through a book on California.

"California poppy," I state.

"Thanks, Tris!" I roll my eyes internally, but I keep my mouth shut.

Finally, the end of class rolls around and we are packing up our notebooks and storing the state books back on the shelves in the back of the room.

"Well that was exciting," I say sarcastically.

"Yeah," Shauna agrees in the same tone.

At last, the bell rings and we walk down to the cafeteria together.

* * *

The three of us get our food and walk towards our usual table. I stop in my tracks when I see a brunette sitting in my chair next to Tobias.

"So, you guys are going to play Candor or Dauntless?" Nita asks in her high-pitched, nasally, extremely irritating voice. She has her elbows pressed together on the table, pressing her breasts together, and she is leaning much too closely to my boyfriend. He is leaning back, trying to put space between the two of them.

"Yes," he says flatly.

"Wow, well I am _so_ excited to be there! I can't wait!" Nita squeals.

I decide this charade has gone on long enough and I walk up behind Tobias. Nita's eyes narrow when she sees me. I lean down and press a kiss to Tobias cheek. He spins in his chair and cradles my face in his hands, a grin on his face.

"Hi," he breathes.

"Hey," I say, returning his grin. I look past him and see Nita's scowl.

"You're in my spot," I tell her, standing up straight again.

"You don't own this chair!" Nita retorts in a tone resembling a four year old.

"My God, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Wow, congratulations," I roll my eyes. "Now get out of my chair so I can sit next to my boyfriend."

"No, Four likes sitting by _me_. Don't you, Four?" This girl is seriously testing my nerves.

"No," Tobias says flatly. He stands, picks up his tray with one hand, takes my hand with his free one, and leads me to the next table over. We sit down, side-by-side. I shoot smirk at Nita and she scowls.

"Whatever," she says, getting her tray and leaving. Tobias and I laugh as we go back to our normal seats.

"What is wrong with that girl?" Christina asks before she takes a bite out of an apple.

I roll my eyes. "I have no idea."

The rest of lunch goes on uneventfully, that is, until Uriah brings up the party.

"So who is pumped for the party?" Uriah says, looking excitedly at each and every one of us at the table.

"I can't go," I say sadly. Everybody looks at me.

"_Why_?" Uriah whines.

"I'm grounded."

"What did you do?"

"I…" I am not really sure how to answer this question. I am grounded because I had Tobias up in my room alone, but I am not sure if I want everybody to know that that is why. "I…" Everybody is staring at me expectedly.

"She got a speeding ticket," Tobias blurts. It is a big fat lie, but I know why he did it. I grab his hand under the table and give it a squeeze.

"Trissy the speed demon," Uriah says, laughing.

"What were you going?" Shauna asks.

"Um, fifteen over," I say, going along with the lie.

"Oh that's not too terrible. Marlene, remember when you got a ticket for going forty over?" Marlene makes a face and nods.

"It was a three-hundred and forty-five dollar ticket," Lynn says, obviously thinking back on the memory too.

"I thought my parents were going to kill me," Marlene says, shuddering at the memory. Uriah and Zeke burst into laughter. I am thankful that the conversation has shifted off of me.

* * *

Tobias and I enter Erudite History together and Ms. Mathews stops me as I pass her desk.

"Beatrice, are you ready to take your quiz now?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Alright, here," she says, handing me a piece of paper. "Go sit in the very back of the room. You have all hour to finish, do not use your textbook or any other resource," she instructs.

"Okay, thank you." I turn and walk to the very last desk in the corner of the room. I set my backpack on the floor by my feet and take a pencil from it. I begin the quiz, feeling quite prepared. Subjects always seem to be easier when you actually find them to be interesting.

I finish my quiz and there is about fifteen minutes left of class. I sling my backpack over my shoulder and walk up to Ms. Mathews' desk, thinking that the quiz was really easy. She thanks me as I hand her my completed quiz and a sit down in my regular seat next to Tobias, Zeke, and Will. I notice Al is not in the room.

"How was it?" Tobias asks as I sit down and open my textbook.

"It was pretty easy," I say.

"That's good," he nods. We spend the remainder of class reading the next chapter in the textbook, per Ms. Mathews' orders.

Soon though, the bell rings and we pack up our things and exit the classroom.

I exit with Tobias, Zeke, and Will. Will leaves the three of us and walks ahead to climb the stairs get to his next class. Tobias and Zeke walk with me the short distance to my next class before leaving me at the door to Algebra and continuing down the hall to Geography.

I enter the room, actually excited because I have my homework completed.

"Beatrice," Mr. Newly says as I am passing his desk.

"Oh, yes. I have my assignments," I tell him. I set my backpack down on the nearest desk and take out my homework that was due yesterday.

"Why did you miss my class?" he asks, while accepting my homework from me.

"I… had a personal problem," I say. He scowls at me, but doesn't press for more information. He just nods, excusing me to take my seat.

Math class goes on, boring and confusing as usual. We move on from the things Tobias taught me, so now I am just as lost and frustrated as usual. I don't have any friends in this class to distract me, which I suppose is good, but it also adds to the boring.

Finally, class ends and I get to leave. I pack away my notebook and my textbook and exit the room with the rest of the students.

I make my way up the flight of stairs to the third floor and down the hall. I really do need Tobias to get me into shape. My old school was a pretty flat layout, but this school has three stories and I have classes on each one.

I finally make it to Chemistry and take my regular seat next to Tobias.

"Hey," he says.

"He isn't here," I say, observing Al's empty seat.

"Oh darn," Tobias says sarcastically and I laugh.

We sit in silence as we wait for class to begin. Mr. Gulls approaches us when he enters the room.

"Where were you two yesterday?" he asks, his voice stern. It's hard to take him seriously though, with his hair all disheveled and wearing a bright purple shirt under his lab coat.

"We had a personal matter," I tell him, repeating what I did for Mr. Newly.

"Hm," Mr. Gulls grumbles. "Well you are behind so you'll need to stay after school to catch up."

"Actually, Tris already knew how to do the assignment because she learned about it at her old school. Then she taught me and we did the homework," Tobias explains.

"Oh, great! Do you have those assignments then?"

"Yeah," Tobias says, opening his notebook. I do the same and we hand our completed assignments over to Mr. Gulls.

"Alright, well these look good. Thank you," he says, accepting our assignments and then turning around and going to his desk.

"Guess we showed him," I joke.

"Guess so," Tobias says, grinning at me.

Chemistry continues on normally. I already know how to do everything so I pretty much just tune out.

Finally, the bell rings and we pack up our things and exit the room.

"I wish you weren't grounded," Tobias says as we walk down the hall, hand-in-hand.

"Me too," I groan.

We make our way down three flights of stairs. We walk through the small entrance area. It is crowded with students sitting at tables and standing around, many with car keys in hand. What I assume is the under classman surround the windows, waiting for their buses.

"Four!" a voice says. A voice I recognize, unfortunately. One I have heard today much more than I would like to.

Tobias ignores the voice and we continue walking.

"Four!" she shouts again, approaching us.

"What do you want, Nita?" I ask her as she walks right up to us.

"Is _your_ name Four?" she asks, glaring at me. "No, I know what it is. It's '_stupid_'," she says to me.

"Is that seriously the best you've got?" I roll my eyes. I am typically not rude to people, but this girl is trying to get with my boyfriend _right in front of me_, and that is not okay.

"Tris why don't you go run off and play?" Nita says, making a sweeping motion at me with her hand.

"Nita, go away," Tobias says in an annoyed voice.

"Four, I thought we should hang out tonight," she says reaching out to touch his arm. He pulls away from it like it was something extremely dangerous.

"No," he says firmly.

"Four, why do you even talk to _her_," Nita says, looking me up and down with a scowl when she says 'her'. "What do you see in a skinny little virgin?"

"I see something a lot better than you," he retorts.

"What makes you think I am a virgin?" I snap at her.

"Well, you are holding his _hand_. _I_ would be holding his hot piece of ass," she says, as though it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"You are repulsive," I tell her.

"You are ugly," she says back.

"She is not ugly. She's ten thousand times more beautiful than you could ever wish to be," Tobias says, stepping slightly in front of me and towering over Nita. She is taller than me, but definitely shorter than Tobias.

"Come on, Four. We all know that that isn't true," she says. She reaches out to touch him, and instinctively I slap her hand down.

She looks at me with her jaw dropped and her eyes wide. Tobias is looking at me similarly, but instead of shock and fear in his eyes, there is shock, pride, and that thing-which-I-cannot-name. I smirk.

"Bitch, did you just _hit_ me?" Nita squeaks through clenched teeth.

"No," I say flatly.

"Yes you did!"

"You must be imagining things. Tris would never do that," Tobias tells her.

"That bitch just hit me, Four!" Nita practically screams. People around the area are starting to watch us.

"No. I think you need to go home and take a rest, Nita. I hope you feel better," I say sweetly. Her face turns red and she storms away. Tobias and I try to cover our laughter, but ultimately burst into fits of laughter.

"I can't believe you hit her," Tobias says quietly, so only I will hear.

"She tried to touch you," I tell him.

"I hope you don't believe anything she said," he says, a bit more seriously now.

"I don't," I lie, looking down. _She was right though, I am not very pretty_.

"Tris," Tobias says, cupping my cheek with his palm. "You _really are_ the most beautiful girl in the world."

Instead of disagreeing with him, I just get onto my tip toes and press my lips to his. He wraps his arms around my waist to support me and kisses me back.

I forget where we are until somebody clears their throat. We break apart and I look to my left.

"Caleb."

"Beatrice. We should get home," he says. He shoots a glare at Tobias before looking back at me.

"Can Four just drive me home?"

"No, you're grounded, remember?" Caleb says. I hate it when he talks to me like he is my parent or something. It isn't even his decision, I shouldn't have _asked_. I should have just said 'No, Four will drive me home.'

"Caleb, you can't stop me. You aren't dad or something."

"Beatrice, we have to go."

"Then go!" I tell him, getting irritated now.

"I'm not leaving until you are in the car with me!"

"Well then you are going to be here for a while!" I tell him. I grab Tobias hand and we walk to the door to the parking lot.

"Can you drive me home?" I ask Tobias once Caleb is out of earshot.

"Of course," he says.

"I'm sorry I didn't really ask first," I start.

"It's no problem. You know I wouldn't say no to you," he assures. I nod with a small smile as we arrive at his truck. He unlocks it and we climb inside while throwing our backpacks in the back seat.

"Thank you," I say as he drives the truck out of his spot. I see Caleb watching us pull away from the door. I smile slightly at the disapproving look on his face.

"Maybe you would be Dauntless," Tobias says, mostly to himself.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"I have been pondering since I met you which faction you would be in. When I first met you, you said you liked volunteering, so I thought Abnegation. But then you are so smart and curious and I thought Erudite. Now with everything with Nita and Caleb and skipping school, I am thinking Dauntless," he explains.

"Hm," I say. I am thinking about if I was alive during that time in Chicago, what would I choose?

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. I do really like to help others, but I don't think I could live the strict life that the Abnegation lived. I don't think I am smart enough to be Erudite. And honestly, while learning and reading, I realized that Dauntless sounds the most appealing. I like their wild way of life," I tell him.

"I think you could be Dauntless when I am finished with you," Tobias says, reminding me of him training me.

"I wish we could go to the gym _today_," I say with a sigh.

"But-" he starts.

"I'm grounded," I finish.

"I really am sorry about that, Tris."

"I told you: it isn't your fault, Tobias. It is mine, and kind of Caleb's, fault."

"I guess. But I feel partially responsible too," he says with a sigh.

"Well don't, because you're not," I say intertwining my hand with his that rests on the center console.

Too soon he pulls up in front of my house.

"Thank you, Tobias," I say.

"Of course," he says. I lean in and he meets my lips. He kisses me deeply and uses his free hand to hold my cheek.

Reluctantly, I pull away after a minute to catch my breath.

"Call me?" I ask him.

"Sure," he says. I reach into the backseat and retrieve my backpack. I give him one last kiss on the lips before I exit his truck.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay for this chapter, and the next one, being extra long!  
I hope that the part about the states didn't offend anyone; that certainly wasn't my intent. I love Idaho, Iowa, and Kentucky! Also, I might be wrong about the California poppy part, I am not sure.  
Let me know what your thoughts on Nita are. I think she is a crazy bitch…..  
Please leave a review, I **_**love**_** reading what you have to say (all the good or bad)!  
-GerdyGertha**


	24. Chapter 24

**Tobias**

I arrive home minutes after I make sure Tris is inside her house. I enter my house through the front door to see my father standing right there. He usually isn't home at this time so I instantly know something is going on.

"Tobias, pack a bag," he orders coldly. I don't need to know where we are going, I already know. We must be going to a tournament.

I never told Tris about my 'side job' because it is a part of me that I am not proud of. Nobody knows, not even Zeke.

My father forced me to enter an underground fighting league. I fight all over the country, in secret, for pay.

It all started a little over two years ago. The summer before my Freshman year. He told me that if he was going to allow me to go to the gym with my friends that I needed to use my gained strength to benefit him. At the time he was in the dark about my _real_ motivation for wanting to work out. I had never laid a hand on him before that time, so I was still a victim to his abuse. He didn't leave me any room for discussion, and we boarded a plane.

I shudder at the thought of being in a plane. That was the day when I truly learned how afraid of heights I am. I have always been uncomfortable the higher up I am, but that was a new level of panic.

And planes are small too. Just like closets.  
And they are thousands of feet in the air.

I didn't like that so much…

**-**_**Flashback**_**-**

We arrive in Denver Colorado, and my father rents a car and drives us to some small town about an hour away; my father doesn't tell me the name of it. Once we get to our shady motel, we drop off our bags and get back into the rented car. About fifteen minutes later, we are out in the middle of nowhere, parking in front of a seemingly abandoned warehouse. I don't ask my father how he knew about it or why, I don't want to know.

When we walk in through a side door, there are probably about seventy people in here. No, seventy _men_. Seventy scary looking men. You can tell which ones are fighting because they are huge, muscular, broad guys. _I am meant to fight them_. I can't compare to any of them.

My father and I watch a fight, peeking through the crowd that is surrounding a makeshift ring. Two of the most muscular people I have ever seen are in the ring. They are both bloody and limping. The bigger of the two men kicks the other in his gut, causing him to fall. The fallen man's eyes close and his face goes slack as he collapses. The crowd cheers, "Cannon, Cannon, Cannon!" as the unconscious man is dragged away.

I look at my father, scared. Scared of what I had seen, scared that I would meet the same fate.

"You won't be doing that yet," my father says. "You need to _learn_ to fight first."

We walk through the dispersing crowd and towards a back room. My father knocks on the door and a moment later a man with dark skin and black hair opens it from the other side.

"What?" he growls.

"My name is Robert Smith, I am here to see Amar," my father tells the man. Why would he tell this man a false name? ... _Oh, this is illegal_.

"I am Amar, come in," Amar says, moving out of the way and gesturing inside. He is not the biggest one I have seen here, but he is definitely muscular. I look around the room as we enter. It is dark and dirty, matching the rest of the warehouse. In the room is a desk with papers scattered all over the top. There is a chair on one side, and a pair of chairs on the other, facing inwards towards the desk. Amar takes the single chair and gestures for my father and I to sit in the pair across.

"So, you're the guy who wants me to train your son?" Amar says, seemingly uninterested.

"Yes, this is my son," my father says, slapping me on the back. I hold back a wince; there is a welt right there from a belt.

"What is your name, kid?" Amar asks, looking me down, sizing me up.

"T-" I start, but my father stops me. He hits my shoulder, again, right on the sore welt; it causes it to throb slightly.

"His name is James," my father says for me. _James?_

"Okay, James," Amar says, taking a pen and writing something on a piece of paper. "Robert, it's time for you to leave while I train your kid. Be back here at eight," Amar instructs my father.

"I just leave him here?" fake concern fills my father's voice. _So perfectly scripted and practiced._

"Is there going to be a problem with that?" Amar asks. I have never seen anyone challenge my father before, and if I wasn't so scared right now, I might have laughed.

"No," my father replies. He stands and exits the room without giving me another glance.

"Alright, kid. Let's go," Amar says, standing. I follow him back out of the office door. We walk down a dark hallway before coming to another door. Amar opens it and I enter in behind him.

"Alright, well you are scrawny. You'll never win without muscle," Amar says. He points to some dumbbells in the corner of the large room. "After you run seven laps around this room, work your arms on those." He looks at me up and down like he did minutes ago. "On second thought, fourteen laps. And use the twenty pound weights," he orders. Then he turns around and leaves me alone.

I begin doing laps around the room. It isn't hard; I run during gym class at school. I get to my sixth lap around the room and I begin breathing heavily. I observe the room as I run. It is much more brightly lit than any of the other rooms I have seen here. There are no windows on the concrete walls. There are several different types of workout machines scattered throughout the room. Most of which, I have no idea how to use. There isn't anybody else in here, which I am glad for. I have no idea where Amar went off to, but I don't really care.

I focus on running and the anger which fuels me. Anger at my father for making me come to this unknown place. For not telling me that I was going to be _fighting_ guys twice my size. For never preparing me for anything. For always treating me like shit. For hating me. For not being a good father. _Father. Ha. What an idea. Marcus is no father. He is a monster. I don't have a father._

I finish my fourteen laps with my breathing heavy. I look around for water of some kind, but I don't see any. I ignore the burn in my throat and I go to the dumbbells. I lift up the twenty and begin lifting it up in down with my right arm. I have no idea if there is some special way to do this, nobody ever told me. I just do what I do back at home at the gym with Zeke and Uriah. After twenty lifts, I switch arms.

Twenty minutes and about a hundred and fifteen lifts later, Amar finally enters the room.

"How many have you done, kid?" he asks.

I set the dumbbell down. "About a hundred and fifteen, I think," I say.

Amar nods and then walks over to a nondescript cabinet on the wall. He opens it and retrieves a bottle of water. "Here," he says, tossing it to me. I catch it and immediately take a drink. It is kind of warm, but I don't even think about it as I chug it; it's just cool enough to contrast the dry burn in my throat. I empty the bottle, finally feeling satisfied.

"Thirsty?"' Amar asks with a chuckle. I nod.

"Alright, I am going to teach you some moves. You need to learn to hit," he says as I follow him towards a clearing in the center of the room.

"You also need to quit being afraid of your old man," he says. My eyes snap up to him. "Yeah, kid, I can tell. You have a bruise or something on that shoulder?"

"I-" I start, not really sure how to explain myself. How can this stranger be in the same room with my father and I for five minutes and have it figured out. I thought for sure that I hid better than that. And if not mine, I assumed my father's poker face fooled everybody.

"No, I don't want the dirty details. I can toughen you up and make sure you're strong enough so he can't hurt you anymore." I nod. It amazes me that Amar already knows my only compensation for coming on this trip. All I want is to beat my father at his game. _Am I that obvious?_ "Are you in school?"

"Yeah, it's summer vacation right now. I will be a Freshman."

"Good, that means you can stay for a while. You need to. You're like a walking stick," he says. I frown, but I know it's true. I haven't made much progress with Zeke and Uriah yet.

"Alright, hit me," Amar says.

"What?"

"Are you dumb, kid? I said hit me. Right here," he says, patting his gut. I look at him for signs of doubt, but he is serious. I throw my fist at his gut, he doesn't even flinch.

"Pathetic!" he yells. I shrink back. "No! All wrong!" I frown.

"Kid, hit me with the force of your whole body, not just your fist. _I _could hit you with my fist and it would be next to nothing. But if I hit you with my whole force, it would knock you out. Put all your weight behind your punch." Amar punches an invisible obstacle in front of him, twisting and shifting his whole body with the launch of his fist.

"Try again," he says, standing in front of me and patting his gut like the first time. I try again, using all my strength and channeling it into my fist. I hit his gut, and Amar sways. "Better!" My arms are already incredibly sore from lifting the dumbbells, but I find myself grinning at my small accomplishment.

For the next few hours, Amar teaches me different ways and places to hit my opponent.

"Don't forget everything you have learned today, kid. But don't forget that defense is just as important as offense," Amar instructs.

"Okay," I say. Over these hours I have learned that Amar is actually really nice. He just looks scary on the outside. He really just seems like a regular guy. I feel like under different circumstances, we could be friends.

"Want to learn something fun while you wait for your dad?" Amar asks with an excited smile.

"Sure."

"Come on," he says, walking towards what seems to be a target in the shape of a human silhouette. "Watch me." He goes to a box and picks up a knife. He balances it in his hand and then raises it. He pulls his hand back behind his ear, and then releases it, launching the knife at the target. It lands in what would be the heart of the target.

"Now you," he says. I go to the box and pick up a knife. It isn't like a dinner knife; it is very sharp and flat. I hold it in my palm, judging the weight. I hold it by the handle and throw it at the target. It completely misses and it clatters to the floor.

"Hm," Amar says, staring at the knife on the floor. "You need to get used to the knife. You've got to use it, knowing that it can cause damage, but also knowing that _you_ would have to be the one to inflict it. In other words, don't be afraid of the knife. Try again." I go to the box and retrieve another knife. I hold my hand back and aim. "Stop," Amar says, just as I am about to throw.

"Look at yourself, and then look at me," he says. He stands next to me, holding a knife of his own. "Do you see the way I am standing? Stand up straight, kid." I fix my posture as he orders.

"Alright, now look at the way I am holding the knife," I observe the way he balances his knife in his hand and I mimic him as closely as I can. "Good. Now, who do you see when you look at that target?"

"My father," I say. Since Amar can tell, for some reason, what my father does to me, I don't bother keeping it a secret.

"_Wrong_, you should not picture anyone, no matter how much you hate them. I am not training you to be a killer. I am training you to be able to hold up and defend yourself. Whether or not you hurt anybody without just cause, is completely up to you. And knife throwing is even less than that, you don't use this in the ring. This is simply a leisure skill that I hope, for your sake, you never need to use," he says. I frown, and he must understand my confusion.

"If you take what I teach you and use it to hurt the people that you don't like, well then you are low and I have no respect for you. If you take what I teach you and you use it to defend yourself and the people you care about, that means I am doing my job correctly."

I think about this. "I get it."

"I know you don't want to be here, kid. I know your dad dragged you out here by force. I know." I look down at my feet, feeling pathetic for never being able to stand up to my dad.

"I know, because the same thing happened to me." I look up and in his eyes I see sorrow. I can tell he is being honest.

The soft moment is over and his expression hardens. "Defend yourself against that guy over there who is pointing a gun at your head," he says, pointing to the target. I do as he instructs and I picture an unidentifiable male, holding a gun out in front of him, and aiming it at me. I throw the knife and it bounces off the target, landing with a clatter to the floor next to the first one.

"You shake," Amar says. "Stop that. Control your breathing."

I grab another knife and return to my previous position. "How?"

"Breathe in, concentrate on the target, exhale, throw," he says. Then he demonstrates what he means, the knife hits the center of what would be the target's face.

I nod. I take a deep breath as I raise my knife. I concentrate on the target; imagine my knife sticking right to the spot I want it to. I breathe out, and I throw. The knife is stuck into the board, right in the forehead of the silhouette.

"Wow! I never thought you would do _that_ well! Good job!" Amar celebrates. I grin at my victory.

"Your dad is probably here," Amar says a moment later. "Be back here tomorrow at seven in the morning and we will work again."

"Okay," I say. I walk out of the training room and through the first room where the two men were fighting before. It is quiet and empty of people now and the nighttime landscape is showing through the windows. I walk outside and get into the car.

"Have you failed me today, boy?" my father asks as I get into the car.

"No," I say flatly as we pull out of the parking lot. _No._

**-**_**End of Flashback**_**-**

Amar taught me to fight that summer. And I did. And I was good. _Really_ good. I fought guys who were three times the size of me, and I won. As I got better, I became someone to fear in the league. More and more people took bets on me and I made my father thousands of dollars.

Every time there was a school break, sometimes on weekends, and less-often on a school night, my father and I would board a plane or drive and go to a tournament. At that point, I was bringing more money into our family than he was.

My father, being the complete moron that he is, still tried to beat me. But he couldn't anymore. I beat him down easily. Four knock-outs later and he finally came to the conclusion that I would win every single time.

I went back to Colorado one weekend, almost a year later, for a tournament. I called up Amar and planned to meet up with him. When I arrived, we met up and he watched me fight in the tournament.

"You need a name," he had said to me after I won my fight.

"A name?"

"Yeah, like an alias," he explained.

"Dude, you know my name isn't James," I had told him in a hushed tone. In this 'business' everybody used faked names; it was risky and stupid to use your real name.

"I know. But 'James' doesn't sound cool. Like when you win, and they cheer, 'James, James, James' it doesn't sound very exciting. Feels more like Bible Camp or something," he huffed.

"Well, what do you suggest?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe 'Blade'?"

"No," I disagree, thinking. "'Four.'"

"For what?"

"No, 'Four'," I clarified, holding up four fingers. "That will be my name."

Amar looked at me like I was crazy. "Why?"

"I knocked my dad unconscious four times before he finally stopped beating me up," I admitted. A grin had spread across Amar's face.

"Alright, Four." Then a curious expression crossed his face and he yelled out to no one in particular. "Four, Four, Four!" We laughed at that and he patted me on the back. "I'm proud of you, kid." If he would have touched my back in that particular spot a year ago, it would have hurt like hell. But the cuts closed up, and scars don't hurt when you touch them.

Anybody else would've thought that he was just a trainer, proud of his athlete. But I knew that it was more than that. He was a _friend_, proud of his friend for finally sticking up to his asshole of a father.

After I got home from Colorado later that week, I had a package waiting for me. I opened it to find a shirt. It was just a plain black, form fitting t-shirt, but when I turned it around, I saw the bright red '4' on the back. I grinned at it. There wasn't a return label, but I knew who it was from.

Those moments with Amar were a highlight in this 'career' of mine. I know that without Amar, I wouldn't be who I am today. I would still be the small, weak boy who cowered away from his father's glares.

* * *

I bound up the stairs and into my room. I grab the duffle bag from the back of my closet and fill it with things for tonight. My father said that we were just going to a tournament outside the city and that we would be back by tonight. I put in a change of clothes, a towel, and my shirt from Amar. I only ever wear it to tournaments.

I go back down the stairs to see my father waiting.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

We go out to his car and drive out of Chicago and to my fight.

Forty-five minutes later, my father pulls the car into the lot of a large brick building. Some of the windows are broken, some boarded up, but all of them are dark. The building is dirty and a lot of the bricks are cracked. To an outsider, this building looks abandoned. An outsider might think it was just an old factory or warehouse, and maybe it was. But what an outsider doesn't know is that this building is anything but abandoned. There are other cars in the lot. It is a good thing that these buildings are selected in a clever manner. They are out of the way of most peoples' travel, so people don't drive by to see a parking lot formed around an abandoned building.

My father and I exit the car and walk quickly to the door. We enter to see nothing but an empty, dark room. There is daylight streaming in through the windows that have not been boarded up. They light a dim path on the cement flooring. If you weren't looking for it, chances are you wouldn't see the faint white markings. The line of markings lead to a door which I assume leads to the arena. Most of the arenas in this business are underground. It allows there to be more noise if the building is closer to towns or neighborhoods.

We follow the path and open the door, instantly the cheers and yells can be heard. I hold my breath as we descend down the tight stairwell that reminds me all too much of the closet at home.

We reach the bottom and I see a familiar scene; a large group of men surrounding two larger men in a makeshift ring. Currently, the fighters are pausing, with their fists up, to catch their breath. They both have bloody noses and the one with light hair has blood on his mouth too.

My father leaves me and joins the crowd. I walk towards the sign that says 'FIGHTER'S LOCKER ROOM' and I enter the door directly beneath it. I enter to find the typical locker room. It has openly displayed toilets and a large utility sink in one corner. I notice the dried blood on the side of the sink, and disgustingly enough, on the side of the toilet too. The walls are lined with rusted, metal lockers.

I take an empty locker and put my bag in it. I change into the athletic type shorts that I wear when I fight, and I take off my shirt. I ignore the three other men on the other side of the room. The thought that I might be fighting one of them only motivates me more to ignore them.

"Hey, kid," one of them says. It reminds me of the way Amar always called me 'kid,' and rarely called me James or Four. I ignore the call from the man behind me and continue shuffling through the things in my bag.

"Hey, you deaf our something'?" he calls out again. I continue to ignore him as a dig out the shirt Amar gave me. I am quite built but it doesn't mean that I need to walk around without a shirt on like all these other guys.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to you, kid!" the voice says louder. "Turn around and listen to me!"

I slip my shirt over my head and finally turn around to face the men. The eyes of the men are wide, indicating that they saw my shirt before I turned. It's kind of my signature piece.

"Hey, that's Four," the one on the left states obviously.

"I can see that you shit face!" the middle one snarls. He lifts a hand and smacks his friend in the head, not hard enough to really do anything.

"Come on, Guster, save it for the ring," the one on the right says.

"Shut it, Hank," the middle one, Guster, yells at the one on the right. "Who are you fighting tonight?" Guster asks, pointing is attention back to me.

I try to remember who my father had told me I am fighting. I can't remember, so I just ignore them and turn back to my locker. I grab my towel from my bag before slamming the locker closed. I walk out of the locker room and back out into the main arena. I spot my father on the edge of the crowd.

"What time do I fight?" I ask him.

"Four," he says, not looking at me. I know he isn't saying four because it is my name. My father calls me James when I am here, he hates the name Four. For obvious reasons…

"What time is it now?"

"Three fifty." I nod and walk past him; I hear his own personal form of a bid of good luck as I walk past him, "Make me money."

Ignore him and make my way towards the small area by the ring where I will wait for my fight. My opponent stands in an identical area on the opposite side of the stage.

I watch the current fight take place. The bigger guy looks incredibly strong, but the small guy is too fast for him. The small one ultimately ends up winning with three consecutive fast punches to the bigger guy's temple. When the big one falls, the crowd cheers, "Bullet, Bullet, Bullet!" Bullet takes a bow. I hate it when people do that, it makes them look foolish. I roll my eyes as the guy with dark hair that is ahead of me walks up and into the ring. I take a step forward in line; I fight after him.

I watch the fight until it because obvious who is going to win: the guy that walked up from the other side of the ring. I become bored and instead look across at guy I will be fighting. He has blonde hair and piercings all over his face. Piercings are an automatic weakness, I can punch the hole in his eyebrow and it will cause twice the amount of pain as it would have he didn't have it pierced.

Finally, the fight ahead of me is finished. The guy I thought would win does, and the one with dark hair returns to this side of the ring, limping. At least he didn't get knocked out, he must have conceded. I pull my shirt off over my head, set it down next to my towel, and walk up into the ring.

* * *

**Author's Note: Surprise twist!  
I hope it wasn't too confusing with the flashbacks.  
Let me know what you think about this with a review!  
****-GerdyGertha**


	25. Chapter 25

**Tobias**

"Announcing, Four and Eric!" the announcer's voice yells over the speakers. I often wonder how we aren't heard to the buildings around us. Even though we are underground, these tournaments are _loud_.

Now is not the time to consider the '_why's_' and '_how's_' of the world; I need to focus on the task at hand: knocking this punk out.

Despite what Amar had told me my very first day of training, I cannot help but picture my father on every opponent I face. It helps me win. I guess that's sort of sick and twisted, but if _you_ spent sixteen years of your life with a belt being whipped against your back, you'd understand why my method of motivation works.

I take a quick moment to look up and down this 'Eric.' He is built, similarly to me. I assume the piercings all over his face and the large tattoo printed on his neck are supposed to be intimidating. But all I think about his whole getup is that his piercings are a weakness, and that his neck ink serves as a bull's-eye to aim my fist at.

He is sizing me up at the same time. I don't give him much time before I take advantage of the printed bull's-eye and deliver a fast hit to his throat. He gasps and lets his defenses down.I deliver a swift blow to his undefended midsection and he doubles over. _This is too easy._ While he is doubled over, I bring my knee up to his face. He stumbles a few steps back. I am not cruel; I give him a slight moment to stand. When his eyes meet mine, the overconfident gleam is combined with pure fury. It doesn't faze me, I am ready for it. When his fist flies at me I simply side step and he stumbles forward. I wonder, not for the first time, if he is a rookie.

My thoughts are cut short when he lifts his foot and brings it to my gut. He gets the hit in, but it doesn't really hurt, it mostly just surprises me. I don't stumble, but he does. His balance suffers from his uncoordinated movements and I take the opportunity to kick his unsteady foot out from under him. He lands on the floor of the ring with a thud. If I was ruthless, like many others in this league, I would begin to kick him everywhere until he fell unconscious. But something tells me that he is a rookie, and I feel a bit of pity for him. I remember _my_ first fight; it wasn't pretty.

I give him a moment to breathe and to stand back up. The look in his eyes is a mix of rage, fear, and pure hatred. I know I won't let him win, but at least I am taking it easy on him. I await his next move. He is looking me up and down, looking for a hole in my defenses. He is too obvious about it. I wonder who trained this guy. I can read him like a book. Amar taught me a good poker face at the same time he taught me how to look for gaps in your opponent's skills.

He must find one in mine because his eyes light up for a moment before he pulls his fist back and aims it. He is looking at my ribs, but I already know he won't get the hit. His stance is all wrong; if he continues this way he will stumble and leave himself wide open. I almost feel bad. If it wasn't for the extreme hateful rage and arrogant look in his eyes, I might have let him punch me, just to make him feel better. But he seems like a complete asshole, so I side step while connecting my fist with his ribs. I must have hit the right spot because he crumples. I look down at him lying on the floor, wondering if he will concede or if I will have to knock him out. I hate knocking people out. I hate seeing the light leave their closing eyes and their bodies going limp. It makes me sick.

But this guy isn't giving me much of a choice. I take a moment to look out to my father and I see the look on his face that I have seen a thousand times, 'finish him.' So I do, and I tell myself that it is okay because, in a way, I am helping him by ending this. I deliver one good, solid hit to the correct spot on his head and I watch as his eyes roll back as they close.

I walk off the stage ignoring the cheers for my win. I am not _proud_. I don't want their excitement or their money. I want to get the hell out of here. I pick up my towel and my shirt and walk unceremoniously back to the locker room.

* * *

We get back to the house at a reasonable six o'clock, which I am thankful for. The only thing my father said on the ride back was, "Fifteen hundred." _Great. _People paid one-thousand five-hundred dollars to watch me beat the daylights out of some punk who didn't know what was coming for him. I don't know what my father does with all the money he gets, but I don't want to know. I know that I have a new truck and he gives me a one hundred dollar allowance from my winnings each week. I don't want to know what he does with all the money that I never see or use.

As soon as I am in the door, I go up the stairs. I brush off my father's not-so-polite reminders that I need to make dinner. But first, I need to shower. I have to get the disgusting locker room, arena, and sweat off of me.

After I am clean and have accepted the things that I have done yet again, I go downstairs and begin dinner. I call my father into the room forty-five minutes later and we eat in complete silence. When we are done, he goes upstairs to go to bed and I gather the dishes and wash and dry them all.

Once I am finally done with the dishes, I go back upstairs and shut myself inside my room. I see my phone on my nightstand and I remember that I told Tris I would call her. I don't know if I can. The guilt after a tournament always consumes me for a good twenty four hours, but then again I promised Tris.

As bad as I feel about not telling her about my 'double life,' I know that I simply _can't_ tell her. If anyone could know, Zeke already would. It's too big of a risk. The underground fighting leagues are highly illegal. For one thing, the bets and profits aren't taxed, which I guess is the thing the government cares about most. Another has to do with all kinds of laws against physical harm. Those claims range from domestic abuse to gang and mob relations. They might not be so wrong, but still, nobody wants to go to jail for knocking a guy out for some money. I am somewhat safe because I am under eighteen, so if I ever was caught, my case would be one of child abuse.

So no, I can't tell Tris. I can't tell Zeke. As much as I want to confide in them, to help shovel off the guilt that has built up over the past couple of years, there is no way I can confide in my friends.

Some nights, things are worse than others. I feel worse about some fights than others. But I always feel bad. I want out of this hell so badly, but there is nothing I can do at this point; I am in too deep.

The thing that holds me back the most is the look on my father's face when I win a fight. He looks… proud. I realize that he is probably more excited about the money than anything else, but I can't help but feel like, indirectly, he is proud of me. He has never in my life shown me true affection, and that look, right after I win, is the closest I ever get. Most of the reason why I still fight is because I know when I win, I will get _that look_. After a long debate in my head, I finally asked Amar about it once. He told me that he felt the same way when he was my age.

Amar is my only confidant. I know that he was in such a similar situation, so he is the only person that I know that can ever come close to understanding how I feel. Simple phone conversations with him have helped me through some of the worst times, and I always find myself grateful for everything he has ever done for me.

I think about calling him now, but I don't want to bother him. So instead, I dial Tris' number as I had promised. I can't get myself to press the 'call' button though. I just can't decide if I am okay enough to talk to her right now.

Ultimately, I decide that it is in hers _and_ my best interests to just wait a while. It is only seven thirty so I could always call her in a bit.

I stare up at the ceiling and try to calm my thoughts. I always wondered why the guilt I feel after _every single fight_ doesn't manage to overpower that millisecond long gleam of pride in my father's eyes. It really doesn't make much sense. But here I sit, for the thousandth time, contemplating it.

* * *

"Wake up, boy! You fool! Wake up!" I wake to my father viciously shaking my shoulder and yelling at me.

"What the fuck?" I yell at him.

"Don't you speak to me in that tone, boy! Get up; you're going to be late. _Again!_" he yells back. I think about yelling at him that I always manage to get there on time so he should just shut his mouth, but before I get the chance, he gets up and leaves my room.

The hardest part of weekday fights are the mornings after. I have to go to school, often bruised and sore. Today isn't so bad because my opponent was so weak, he didn't even leave any marks. Except the guilt, that's always there.

I get ready for school before promptly leaving the house. I make sure to check my messages, just in case Tris' brother leaves her at home again, but I don't have any messages.

I walk out the front door, climb up into my truck, and throw my backpack in the passenger seat. I start up the truck and make the drive to school. I don't know if Tris is going to be upset with me today because I didn't call her last night. I guess you could say I am nervous to see her now.

I pull into my usual spot and sigh when I see Tris' car. I am not sure if it is a sigh of relief or dread, but I don't have much time to think about it before Zeke's overly-happy-ass is tapping on my window like his life depends on it. I kill the engine and grab my backpack from the seat next to me. I abruptly open my door, almost knocking Zeke back onto his ass, and I burst into laughter at the sight.

"_Geez_, Four! Are you trying to kill me?" he exclaims. His bewildered expression just makes me laugh harder and soon he is laughing with me.

"Somebody put too much sugar in their cereal this morning," a voice says from behind me. I spin to see a beautiful girl behind me, her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised, contradicting the obvious amusement in her eyes.

"Hey," I say, reaching out to her. She returns my embrace and wraps her arms around my waist.

"Hey," she replies softly, her smile lights a fire within me. I've been seeing her everyday but I never fail to notice how beautiful she is. Her eyes are looking especially blue today.

"How are you?" I ask, attempting to hide the nerves from escaping through my voice. I really don't want her to be mad at me…again. I realize I have never cared to impress anyone this much before.

"I am good," she says. I look for traces of dishonesty, but I am glad to find none. I feel the need to apologize anyway.

"I'm sorry I didn't call," I start.

"Oh, Tobias. It's fine," she brushes it off. I thought girls always freaked out about stuff like that, but I am happy that she doesn't.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not!" she reassures me. I grin at her and she smiles back. I can't hold back the desire I always have brewing, and I lean down and press my lips to hers.

"Okay, crazy kids. How about you two stop sucking face and get to class!" Uriah says. I spin to see him trying to maintain a firm expression but I can tell he is about to burst into laughter.

"'_Sucking face_?'" Tris questions.

"Whatever, it was _nasty_," Uriah says, he makes a face as though he just ate something sour. I stretch my palm out and smack it up the side of his empty head.

"Careful, Uri," I tease. I don't hit him very hard but he sticks out his bottom lip. I hear Tris gasp softly behind me. She doesn't sound mad or shocked, it almost sounds like she realized something.

"_Zeke-y, Four hit me!_" Uriah whines like a child.

"Good," Zeke says flatly. Then he chuckles and bumps my hand against his own in gesture of success. He and I burst into more laugher and soon Uriah joins in too.

"_Way_ too much sugar," Tris murmurs. I laugh and lean down to kiss her again. I grab her hand and the four of us walk to the door and into the hell-hole we call school.

* * *

The first three hours go on extremely uneventfully. There is a slight buzz in the air about Zeke and Uriah's party tonight. I don't participate in the talk because I don't want Tris to feel worse than she already does. I notice that Al is here today but he doesn't even glance at Tris or I, much to my satisfaction.

Finally lunch rolls around and Uriah, Will, and I retrieve our food and sit down at our regular spot. I resist the urge to freak out when I see who is sitting in the spot next to Will.

"Hey, guys," Al says, as though nothing eventful has happened whatsoever.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, not hiding the irritation in my voice.

"What are you talking about, Four? I always sit here," he says, picking at his food as though everything is normal.

"You're not invited to sit here anymore," Uriah says in a serious voice, a tone strange to hear from him.

"You don't own this table," Al snips back. I feel déjà vu at his words; they are so much like Nita's yesterday. Out of the corner of my eye I see the girls walk in. I turn my head fully, making eye contact with Tris. She smiles at me until she sees who is at our table. She leaves the food line and makes a beeline for our table.

"What are you doing here, Al?" she asks, her eyes narrowing.

"Well, hello, Tris," he says politely. _This kid is crazy!_

"Al, why are you here?" Tris asks in a tense voice.

"Well it is my lunch hour and I am hungry," he states plainly.

She just stares with her lips pursed. She looks up at me but I am also at a loss for what to do. I can't just force the kid to leave, no matter how disgusting he is.

Al continues to eat his food as though nothing is out of the ordinary. Now the girls are walking up to the table with their food in their hands. Tris is still standing behind me, her hands balled into fists at her sides. I am openly glaring at Al who is eating as if nothing is happening around him.

"What's going on?" Christina asks. I don't know if she is fully aware of how much discomfort Al brings to Tris.

"Tris, go get food. We will sit somewhere else," I finally say. She nods and turns to go get back into line.

"Four, why doesn't she just sit down?" Christina asks.

"She doesn't like _him_," I say, pointing a glare at Al.

"Yeah, but you both should just get over it. So what he flirted with her or whatever."

"That isn't all he did," I snap back.

Christina and the others look momentarily stunned at my small outburst.

"What did he do?" Marlene asks, shocked.

"He said something to her," I say through my teeth. I am speaking to my friends but I am glaring at Al.

"What did he say?" Will asks.

"I'm not going to repeat it. It was disgusting."

"What did you say?" Uriah asks Al.

"I am nothing but kind to Tris," Al says. He looks up and around the table with innocent eyes.

"You are disgusting," Tris says from behind me. I am still standing so I turn to face her.

"Have a nice lunch," I say behind my shoulder before walking with Tris to another table. A table vacant of perverted creeps.

"I think you are right," she says, taking a seat across from me at a booth type table.

"About?"

"I think Al is actually crazy," she says. I nod, trying not to relight the flame of our fight from a few days ago. She was _really_ mad about that.

"We'll just ignore him," I say flatly.

"I wish he wouldn't sit there though. I want to sit with my friends," she says.

"Maybe we should sit there anyways. We shouldn't let _Al_ of all people, dictate where we do or don't sit."

A fire sparks in her blue-gray eyes. "You're right." We pick up our trays and return to _our_ table. We take our normal seats and ignore the looks of confusion from our friends.

Leave it to Uriah to break the silence. "So the party is tonight!"

"Yeah! Are you coming, Four?" Zeke asks.

"I don't know," I start. As the words come out, I feel Tris hand on mine under the table. I meet her eyes and it's like I can read her mind. She's reminding me that she wants me to go even though she can't. "Yeah, I guess," I say to Zeke. He grins and nods.

"Who is excited for Candor or Dauntless?" Shauna asks the table, a couple of whoops and cheers go through the table. I do my best to ignore Al's presence but I know he is listening to everything we are saying. God I hope he isn't there tonight.

"I have an idea," Tris says after a short argument between Zeke and Uriah about who is going to kick whose ass. Everyone looks at her. "I could play Candor or Dauntless with you guys."

"What?" Lynn speaks for us all. "I thought you were grounded."

"I am," Tris confirms. "But my parents aren't taking my phone."

"So?" Uriah voices the confusion we all have.

"So, could I play with you guys over video chat?"

We all stop to think about this. It isn't a bad idea. Obviously she couldn't do dares with other people in the group but she could do things at home, and she could take on Candor challenges.

"That's a great idea!" Christina exclaims. "I am already thinking of Dauntless things to make you do!"

Tris blushes at this, though I am not sure what is going through her mind.

"Can I come to the party?" Al says, so quietly I am not sure I even heard him.

"What?" somebody asks, I don't know who. It might have been me.

"Can I come to the party tonight?" Al asks again, a little louder.

"Um," Uriah says, sharing a look with Zeke.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Zeke says.

The look of disappointment on Al's face is so strong that I almost feel bad for him. _Almost._

At that, Al gets up and leaves the table. He crosses the room, dumps his tray, and then sulks out of the room.

"I feel kind of bad for him," Marlene says quietly. Nobody answers. I don't know if they agree or not but the table stays quiet. I feel Tris' eyes on me and I turn to see them. There is pity and regret in them, she feels bad too. _How?_

"I know that whatever he did to Tris was fucked up or whatever, but he's still our friend. He was still our friend," Lynn says to no one in particular.

I want to say how he was never _my_ friend, but Zeke does it for me. "Not really. I never really liked the kid."

"Okay, so he was mine and Will's friend," Lynn clarifies.

"Well it's my party and Four is my friend. Al can't come," Zeke says, somewhat sternly. Lynn and Will both look at him with shock.

"Okay," Will says.

The rest of lunch goes by kind of awkwardly. We bicker all of the time in our friend group, but for some reason, this time felt different. I think it has something to do with Tris.

And apparently she does too.

"I don't think Will and Lynn like me very much right now." She says, watching her feet as we walk to Erudite History.

"No, don't worry about them, Tris. It has nothing to do with you," I reassure her, trying to keep the doubt out of my voice.

She doesn't say anything so I drop the topic.

* * *

_Boring._

That's what the rest of the day is. I drive Tris home because she is grounded tonight so I can't see her until the plans we made for Saturday.

With promises to call her on video chat in time for Candor or Dauntless, I kiss her goodbye and then watch her walk into her house.

I kill time cleaning the house before heading out to Uriah and Zeke's. I have been spending more time with Tris lately and have gotten a little behind on some of my chores. Though I know my father won't beat me up anymore for not doing them, I still don't want to listen to him complain and degrade me. Plus, I like keeping a tidy home. My mother passed that down to me I think.

The time burning activities do their job and soon I am going right back out to my truck to heading to the party. I don't bother calling my father to tell him where I am going.

It's not like he cares.

I do leave a note though. It will save my ass later.

_Dinner is in the fridge._

As long as you feed the bear, he will go to bed soundly and won't wake up to bite you.

* * *

**Author' Note: Pretty please leave suggestions/ideas for Candor or Dauntless. If you leave one, odds are good that it will end up in the story. Your reviews have a **_**strong**_** influence on things that I do or don't do in the story; some of you may have already noticed that.  
****-GerdyGertha**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: First off, let me just say that **_**I am sorry**_** that this chapter is pretty late, but as an 'I am sorry' gift, this chapter is over 6,000 words, which is twice my regular length. I have never written a chapter this long before.  
It's funny because the first chapter of EHS wasn't even 1,000 words.  
**_**Look at me now! Whoop!**_

**65 reviews, 94 followers, 48 favorites, and over 18,000 views**

**You guys are all incredible and I cannot thank you enough. This chapter was practically written by **_**you**_** and your suggestions, so **_**thank you**_**. I hope you like what I have written for you.  
A special thanks to actionseeker for some great ideas!**

**I also want to give you a bit of a warning, there is some… **_**sexual**_** stuff in this one. This fic **_**is**_** rated T, but there is **_**Candor or Dauntless**_**, after all.  
Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.  
-GerdyGertha**

* * *

**Tris**

_Dear Journal,  
I'll bet Tobias is heading over to Uriah and Zeke's for the party right now.  
If he wasn't my brother, I would really hate Caleb right now. I have been looking forward to this party all week, and then he just goes off and ruins everything.  
A dinner of silent treatment between myself and my parents and brother was awkward and unwanted. Now I sit in my room staring at the gray wall wondering what the hell I did to deserve this. Okay, that's a little dramatic. But really, how hard would it have been for Caleb to keep his big mouth shut for just once in his life?! I think he would be Candor - that's the honest ones.  
As a sign of deviance towards my mother for this ridiculous treatment of a less than ridiculous action, this will be my last time writing in this stupid book.  
I don't think that-_

A knock on my door interrupts my written rant. I insert the pen between the pages and set the book down on my bed side table. I get off my bed and open my door to see my brother. He walks into my room and closes the door behind him. I am surprised by the burst in, and I don't even have time to react.

"Bea," he says quietly.

"What the hell do you want, Caleb? To gloat?" I snap.

"No, Bea. I feel really bad about telling mom and dad. I shouldn't have done that."

"You don't say," I murmur.

"Bea, I am sorry. I want to make it up to you."

I find myself curious now. "How?"

"I will help you sneak out."

I feel my mouth open in shock. This picture-perfect son is going to help his anything-but-perfect sister sneak out to a party that she can't go to because _of him_? "Okay."

"So here's what we are going to do. We'll have to wait until mom and dad are asleep," he says quickly and quietly.

This is definitely rule breaking. I like it. "Right."

"Okay, so where is this party at?"

"A friend's house. It's about a ten minute drive away." I remember from my first day of school, when I hung out with Christina and Uriah afterwards.

"Okay, so you need to either call Four or take the car. If you take the car, you have to be careful. You need to be back here before they wake up."

"I don't want to call Four. I will take the car."

"Okay. For now, stay in here and keep moping."

"I wasn't moping," I counter.

"Yeah, okay sure. Anyways, _pretend_ you are up here moping. Otherwise, they might suspect. My job is to steer them away from you," he concludes.

"Okay. You act like this is mission impossible. Calm down, Caleb."

"Have _you_ ever snuck out before?"

"Well, no but-"

"Alright then, shut up."

"Okay, big talker! Have _you_ ever snuck out?"

"Yes," he says matter of fact.

"Yeah, right," I scoff. He just rolls his eyes.

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then shut up."

"Why are you helping me anyways?"

"I told you. I feel bad. Also, this is my way of returning the favor to Four. For the help with the car, I mean."

I nod. It makes sense. "Thanks, Caleb."

"You got it, sis."

"Okay, now get out of my room."

"I will be back when they fall asleep."

Caleb leaves my room and I am left to sit here and feel anxious. I burn time by going on my navigation application on my phone and searching for the direction to Zeke and Uriah's apartment. It isn't hard to find. I burn more time by doing some homework. Then I burn more time by finding a suitable outfit to wear to this party.

I find a pair of black leggings that have a single file trail of gold rhinestones going up the outside of each leg. I pair those with a shirt. It is a deep blue with a white and gold swirl design on the bottom, which is a bit peplum. Then I dig around my closet for shoes. I settle with a pair of black booties that have a small heel built in. I grab a simple black cardigan and I am ready. I decide to leave my hair down and normal. This is one of the only "stylish" outfits I have. Everything else I wear is plain.

_Finally_, I hear a quiet rap on my door. I open it to find Caleb.

"Ready?" he whispers.

"Let's do this."

I walk quietly out of my room, before I realize I forgot my cell phone and I go back to retrieve it. I walk through the dark hall and down the dark stairs as quietly as possible. I grab my small purse off of the hook before turning and finding my brother in the dark.

"Thank you," I say. It is sincere; my parent's didn't come to badger me tonight like they usually would on a night that I am grounded.

"No problem," he lies. I know it's a lie. My parents don't back off easily.

I give him a quick hug before walking into the kitchen and retrieving our car keys from the small hook on the wall.

"Bye," I whisper. I walk outside into the cold night, closing the door silently behind me. I walk to our car, feeling the chill of rebellious freedom.

I make the ten minute drive to Uriah and Zeke's apartment. The feeling of deviance going through my blood is pumping my heart; it's a pretty amazing feeling.

I pull into the parking lot and park my car. I scan the lot and my eyes land on it: Tobias' truck. I smile excitedly to myself. Then I grab my purse off the passenger seat and my phone out of the cup holder, just in time to feel my phone vibrate in my hand. I look down at the display to see that Tobias is video chatting me. I press the button on the screen to accept the call.

"Hey, baby," he says. His voice is a little slurred. Okay, since when does Tobias call me 'baby'?

"Hey, how are you?" I ask, more concern in my voice than the casual question usually contains.

"I'm-I am _great_!" he says with a huge grin.

"_FOUR_!" I hear Zeke yell in the background.

"_What_?" Tobias turns his head and yells back.

"Are you talking to yourself again?"

"I am talking to my _girlfriend_, dumbass!"

"Oh! Tell her to come over here and drink with us!"

"Okay!" Tobias says and then he turns back to look at me. "Tris! Come drink with us!"

I decide to play with him a bit. "I wish I could. You know I am grounded."

Tobias makes a distraught face and whines, "But, _baby_!"

"Sorry, Tobias."

His expression changes and he squints. "Are you in a car?" he yells in disbelief.

"Um…" I put the phone closer to my face to block out the background. "No."

"Tris, you bad girl, did you sneak out to come party with us?" I hear Christina in the background.

"No," I say again, but I can't hold back my grin.

"_You_," Tobias says knowingly with a smirk. "Come on, come party!"

Finally, I just laugh and nod. "I'll be up in a minute. What's the apartment number?"

"You're already here?" Tobias asks, shocked.

"Yeah!"

"It's five-five-one-eight."

"Five-five-one-eight," I repeat, committing it to memory. "Okay, I will be up in a second."

"Okay!" Tobias… _squeals_? No, Tobias does not 'squeal.'

I just laugh and press the button to end the video call. I leave my car and walk through the night into the apartment complex. It's a pretty simple layout so I find the apartment easily.

I can hear the music through the door before I knock.

"_TRISSY!_" Uriah exclaims when he flings the door open to find me standing there.

"Oh my God," I say, looking around. It's a nice looking apartment, very black, but the place is a mess. There are a ton of people in here that I don't recognize. The volume of music makes my skull shake, and the pungent smell of alcohol hits me a like a truck. I thought Zeke said no beer. I look around the room, and in fact, there is no beer – just a lot of bottles of hard liquor. That's _worse_!

"Did I hear somebody say my baby's name?" I hear Tobias yell before I see him. He comes around the corner as I walk in, holding a red cup.

"Hey," I say to him. He is definitely drunk. I look around for familiar faces. Will and Christina are on the couch, heavily and sloppily making out. I see Zeke dancing with Shauna. She is holding a cup in her raised hand, and liquid is sloshing out with her movements. I don't have time to analyze my surroundings anymore because suddenly there are lips on mine.

"Hey, baby!" Tobias says over the music.

"Hey, are you drunk?" I ask the obvious.

He shakes his head wildly. "No! But I was sad that you couldn't come! But I am happy now," he says, wrapping me in a bone crushing hug.

"I can't breathe, Tobias."

He quickly releases me. "Oh, God. Sorry, Tris."

I laugh, "It's okay."

I look over to see Uriah laughing his ass off. I think he's sober.

"What?" I ask him.

"He is going to have such a bad headache in the morning." Yeah, he is definitely sober.

"And you won't?" I ask to confirm.

"Nope!" Uriah says proudly, popping the 'p' in the word.

"I thought you'd be way more far gone," I say with a laugh.

"Not tonight. Not after last time."

I nod. "Where's Marlene?"

He points with his thumb to a closed door. "She passed out in my room."

"Her and her sunshiny tits," Zeke says, suddenly appearing.

"Shut up, dick!" Uriah says. Zeke laughs a belly laugh in response. Shauna is standing behind him, one of her hands is wrapped around Zeke, the other is behind him, and tilted at a strange angle. I don't want to think about where it is.

"Candor or Dauntless soon," Zeke says before turning and walking away with Shauna walking behind him. They are walking weird since Shauna's hand is still in… never mind.

"You want something to drink?" Uriah asks. I nod and he goes in the direction of the kitchen. He returns a moment later with a red cup. I look into it and see the brown liquid. I sniff it, but I don't know what it is. I take a sip, it burns, but it's alright.

"_Four!_ What is _she_ doing here?" I hear the nasally voice of the last person I want to see right now.

I turn to see Nita wearing one of the sluttiest things I have ever seen. It is a black shirt whose fabric drapes down barely covering the center of her large breasts. I momentarily wonder if they are fake. The bottoms of her 'outfit' are more like underwear: black and very, very tiny. I feel myself scowling in disgust at her getup.

"My girlfriend was _invited_, unlike you," Tobias says. I can't help but look at his eyes, and much to my satisfaction, they are _up_ and looking at her _face_. Which I might mention, is covered in much more makeup than her usual.

"You and I should have some fun without her," Nita whines, stepping closer.

"No," Tobias says, quite firmly for his currently inebriated state.

"Come on, baby. Don't be like that," she says with a pout, stepping even closer.

"Go away, Nita," I spit at her.

"Who asked you, tramp?" Nita asks me.

"Oh, _I_ am the tramp?" I ask. "You win hypocrite of the year."

"You are always getting in the way!" Nita yells.

"There is nothing to block. He's not yours," I yell back.

"Shut the fuck up! You're just an ugly little virgin! I don't have time for you."

"What did you call me?" I demand loudly. Uh oh, the alcohol is already talking. I am such a lightweight, and whatever Uriah gave me is _strong_.

"Go away, _little_ _girl_!" Nita yells in her high pitched voice. Then she reaches out and _touches my boyfriend's butt_.

"Don't touch him!" I practically scream at her. Tobias steps back, and I step forward. Before I know it, my palm is connecting with her cheek. In her drunken state she stumbles back a few steps. I don't even realize immediately what I did, but then she reminds me.

"You_ bitch! _You just fucking hit me!" she screams. I feel a crowd gathering, but I pay them no attention.

"Yeah. What are you going to do about it?" I've never been the violent type, but something about _her_ makes me want to punch something. Like her face. And the liquid confidence running through my blood is accentuating those feelings.

"Four likes _me!_ He told me he wants to fuck _me!_" she yells. The small crowd gasps, but I just shake my head.

"Oh, you wish."

"I can fuck him better than you ever could! You're just a _skinny little virgin_." I want to scream at her that I am _not_ a virgin, but I won't.

"At least I don't feel the need to sleep with every guy who pays me the slightest bit of attention!" I yell back.

"You're small boobs don't get anyone's attention!"

"No, they don't, because I don't have them hanging out of my shirt. You look like a slut." Her face gets all red and she makes one of the ugliest expressions I have ever seen. It's a bit sour and a lot mad.

"I am _not_ a _slut_!"

"Well, you're sure dressed like one. You talk like one. You act like one!"

"Why, because Four would rather fuck _me_?"

"What is with your obsession with my boyfriend?"

"I like him."

"You do not. You 'like' things that you can't have."

"Oh, sweetie, I _could_ have him," she says, even going as far as to turn her nose up at me. Bitch. I resist the urge to toss my drink in her dirty face.

"Fine. Try." I step aside. She looks at me confused before she walks past me and over to my boyfriend. I watch her approach my confused Tobias.

He looks at me, completely confused. "What the hell, Tris?"

"Don't worry about _her_, Four," Nita says. Tobias looks down at her with disgust clear on his face. I hear a few laughs from the crowd that has gathered. "How about we go find a private room?" Nita asks. She reaches her hand out to touch Tobias arm, and he pulls back.

"How about you go fuck yourself?" he spits angrily.

"Why? You want to watch?" Nita asks, amused.

"Fuck no! Get the hell away from me!" Tobias yells. He walks around her and walks towards me. _Ooh, he's mad_. He grabs my arm and pulls me through the crowd. I set my almost empty cup down on a table as he drags me away. The people part for us, and he leads me into what looks like a bedroom.

"What the hell, Tris?" he demands as soon as he closes the door. I know he wants an explanation, and probably to fight with me right now, but watching him reject Nita was really hot. I grab his face with my hands and pull him down to me so I can kiss him. He doesn't kiss me back for a second, but then he does. And _oh boy,_ he does.

He breaks apart and we are both breathing heavily. "Hey, don't distract me!"

I look up at him, a smile playing on my lips, despite his obvious annoyance. "I knew you wouldn't take her. I enjoyed watching it," I say. I bring my lips to his but he pulls back.

"What?"

"Oh, Tobias. She wasn't understanding."

"_I_ am not understanding."

I sigh. "I'm sorry, Tobias. She needed to be rejected _by_ _you_. She wasn't understanding that you are _mine_."

A smirk appears on his face. "I am _yours_, am I?"

"Yeah," I say as I run my hands over his chest. "Mine."

He smiles and leans down and kisses me again. The kiss tastes like alcohol but I ignore it. Tobias is intoxicated, but he isn't past the point of knowing what is going on, for that I am thankful. At this point, I am about the same.

I don't know how long we spend in here, kissing. And that's all we do, and I am glad. Admittedly, I was afraid to come to this party because I was afraid that Tobias would become someone else with alcohol added. I am relieved to see that my fears were wrong.

After a good long while of making out and talking and doing pretty much nothing, we exit the bedroom because Tobias has to pee.

I go into the living room and see that all of the strangers have left. Now, just our friend group sits in the living room. It seems that Marlene has woken up, or somebody woke her up, and is now sitting on Uriah's lap in a chair. Christina and Will are in a similar position on the couch. Zeke is sprawled out on the floor with his head in Shauna's lap. Lynn is sitting next to Shauna and they are talking about something.

"Where's Four?" Zeke asks when I walk in the room. It is much quieter now compared to just a while ago.

"Bathroom. Where'd everybody go?"

"We kick 'em out when we play Candor or Dauntless," Zeke says.

"Ah."

"Nita ran out of here crying," Christina says with obvious amusement in her voice.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she was mumbling about how you're a bitch and you took the hottest guy in school," Christina says with a laugh.

"Damn straight," Tobias says from behind me. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses the back of my neck. "I mean, look at me. I am the sexiest man alive."

"Nah, that's me, you toolbag," Zeke says.

"No, it's me," Uriah says matter of fact.

"Oh, you're right, Uri. It's you," I deadpan. I feel Tobias' arms tighten slightly around me and I laugh.

I rub my palm up and down his muscular forearm. "I'm just kidding, it's always you," I whisper to him. He kisses my neck again in response.

"So are we going to argue about who is good looking or are we going to play?" Lynn asks.

"Let's do this!" Uriah says, picking up Marlene and setting her down on the ground. He stands and fist bumps into the air.

We form a circle on the floor in the living room. I sit down between Tobias and Christina. Actually, we are in the same order as when we sit at our table at lunch, I laugh to myself. Tobias looks at me curiously but I just shake my head, brushing him off.

"Alright, since I am the sexiest one here, I will go first," Uriah announces. We all roll our eyes but agree to let him go first. "Ezekiel, my less attractive brother, Candor or Dauntless?"

Zeke scoffs. "Dauntless."

"I dare you to give Four a wedgie!"

Zeke looks at Uriah in disbelief, and then looks at Tobias.

"If you know what is good for you, you'll take your shirt off," Tobias growls. Zeke nods, and removes his shirt while the rest of us laugh our asses off. I sip my new drink and feel the burn of the alcohol on my throat. I don't usually drink because I never feel comfortable, but I have never felt more comfortable than I do with this group.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks Will.

"Candor," Will responds.

"Pansycake!" Uriah yells.

"Shut the fuck up, Uriah! We all know that Zeke's dares are a death wish!" Will defends. I don't know what a 'pansycake' is, but obviously it is offensive.

"What's the most you and Christina have done it in a row?" Zeke asks.

"Seven."

Everybody starts laughing and Christina and Will both turn red when Zeke asks, "Her or you?"

Finally, we calm down enough for Will to ask Marlene.

"Dauntless," Marlene says.

"Take three shots of straight vodka."

Marlene makes a face. "I hate vodka."

"I know," Will says with a laugh. Uriah stands up and cross the circle to the kitchen, high fiving Will on the way.

Uriah comes back into the room a minute later, holding three shot glasses with clear liquid.

He lines them up in front of Marlene and she groans.

"Go!" Will says.

Marlene picks up the first glass and sniffs at it. She scowls in disgust. She glares at Will before she tosses the shot back. She groans and sticks out her tongue.

"Yuck," she says. We all laugh as she picks up the next one, downing it quickly. She picks up the last one and throws it back even faster.

"I _hate_ vodka," she says. She stacks the empty shot glasses as she looks around the circle.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," Christina yells proudly. Christina is 'loud-drunk'.

"Pansycake!" Uriah yells immediately. Christina glares at him and he shrinks back, and I laugh.

"What is your biggest fear?"

Christina's face turns pink and Will laughs. I for one am really confused. Christina shakes her head and removes her pink sequined top. She removes it to reveal a tank top, and I can see the straps of another tank top beneath it.

"Shit," I mutter to myself. I totally forgot that this game involves removal of clothing. Under my shirt is my bra, and under my leggings is my thong. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit_. At least I have this sweater.

"Do shoes and socks count as clothing?" I whisper to Tobias. He shakes his head. _Shit_.

He looks kind of confused, and then it seems to click, and he must be thinking the same thing as me.

"You forgot?" he whispers, but it isn't really a question. I nod.

"Tris!" Christina says, obnoxiously loudly. I look up at her; there is a mischievous grin on her face. "Candor or Dauntless?"

I think about this for a moment, weighing the pros and cons. "Candor."

"Pansycake!" Uriah yells, sending a collective groan through the group.

"Have you and Four done the dirty?" I feel my face get warm. I shake my head. "Why _not_?" Christina asks in disbelief. Will gives her a look but she shrugs.

"Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask, trying to shift the focus.

"Ha! Dauntless, foolish girl!" I can't help but laugh.

"I dare you to go next door and ask for a glass of water. When they bring it, throw it at them."

"Go to Frank's," Zeke suggests.

Uriah laughs and nods. We all get up and leave the apartment and walk down a few doors to what must be Frank's apartment, the crazy waiter at the burger joint.

We all stand against the wall so Frank won't see us and then Uriah knocks on the door. It is really late, so I don't know if Frank will even answer.

I hear the door open, "Uriah? What are you doing here?" Frank asks.

"Do you have any water? I am really thirsty and our faucet is broken," Uriah lies smoothly.

"Well, yeah, um, do you want like a glass or?" Frank asks, obviously confused. I would be too.

"Yeah, just a glass of water."

"Um, sure. I'll be right back."

We wait a minute before we hear Frank return. We see him hand Uriah a glass of water, I groan internally when I see ice in it too. I feel really bad for Frank. Uriah brings the glass to his lips, before quickly moving it away and tossing the water on an unsuspecting Frank.

Uriah says, "Sorry!" before setting the cup down and running back towards his apartment with all of us following quickly behind him. We barge back into the apartment and Zeke slams the door shut once we are all in. We are all laughing our asses off.

"I feel so bad!" Shauna says through her giggles.

"It's Tris' fault!" Uriah says.

"I said 'neighbor,' I never said Frank. That was Zeke!" I defend.

"That was some funny shit though," Zeke says, not even denying anything.

After a minute, we all get our breathing back to normal and regroup on the living room floor. I take a long sip of my drink. Tobias holds his hand out, so I give it to him, and he takes a long drink too.

"Oh, man, whose turn is it?" Uriah says, looking around the group. "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," Tobias states, as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Go in Zeke's room with Tris for ten minutes," Uriah orders. Tobias looks down at me, as if asking permission. I nod and we walk down the short hallway, ignoring the whistles from our friends and sounds of complaints from Zeke. We find ourselves in the same room we were in earlier.

"Well, this feels familiar," I joke, Tobias laughs. We sit down on the bed, side-by-side.

"We don't have to do anything, you know," Tobias says. I smile at him.

"Yeah, I know," I say. Despite that, I bring my lips to his and he kisses me back. He wraps his arms around my waist and I wrap mine around his neck. My hands travel into his hair and his hands go lower and cup my butt, and then he lifts me to straddle his lap. Our kiss deepens and his tongue battles with mine. I feel him harden against me, but I don't acknowledge it. I don't want a repeat of the last time it happened.

It must have been ten minutes because there is a banging on the door and Zeke's voice is heard through it. "Get off my bed, you nasties!"

We laugh, but do as we are told and stumble back out into the living room.

"Ooh! Four, get some action?" Uriah asks. I look at Tobias and see what triggered that question. His short hair is all disheveled from my playing with it. I reach up and fix it, laughing at his blush.

We sit down and Tobias looks around the circle. "Zeke," Tobias says. "I dare you to sit on Will's lap."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don't even get a choice?" Zeke asks.

"Nope," Tobias says with a laugh. Uriah laughs too.

"Um, what if I don't want that kid sitting on me?" Will asks.

"Why wouldn't you want my sexy self rubbin' up on you?" Zeke asks, as he stands up and stumbles over to Will. Zeke grins before sitting abruptly on Will's lap. Will grunts at the impact of a large, teenage boy's weight.

"Hey, baby," Zeke says in a low, 'seductive' voice.

"Oh my God," Christina says with a laugh, looking at the two.

Zeke wiggles his eyebrows at her. "You want some of this too?" Will takes advantage of the position and punches Zeke in the gut and Zeke groans. We all laugh at them. "Everybody shut up. It's my turn," Zeke says loudly. He looks pointedly at Shauna. "Candor or Dauntless, baby?"

"Dauntless," Shauna says with a giggle.

"Come sit on my lap!"

"_No!_" Will yells. Zeke laughs, and pats his lap, ignoring Will. Shauna laughs and goes over and sits on her boyfriends lap, pretty effectively squashing Will.

"You, dick," Will says. Zeke just laughs at him.

"Lynn!" Shauna says. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"It's about damn time! Dauntless!" Lynn says.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Uriah!"

Lynn looks questioningly at Uriah and he just shrugs. They go into the other room and come out a moment later. Uriah's t-shirt and jeans are quite big on Lynn. We all laugh at Uriah wearing Lynn's bright orange crop top and high-waisted black jeans. He is even wearing her black high heeled boots. The best part of his new look is Lynn's hot pink bra, worn on the outside of his shirt.

"Oh my God," Shauna laughs.

"I'm never going to be able to wear those jeans again," Lynn complains.

"No, because I am going to keep them," Uriah deadpans. We all laugh at this and them until we can't breathe. I take another drink and then hand it to Tobias who does the same.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?" Lynn finally asked.

"Candor," Christina says. She points a glare at Uriah just as he is about to say it.

"Who was your first kiss?"

"It was Uriah, freshman year, at a Candor or Dauntless party." We all look at Uriah, and then Marlene does too. Well, she _glares_ at Uriah. Uriah coughs and lowers his eyes. Christina doesn't explain either, and instead moves on. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," I say warily.

"I dare you to sit in Four's lap for the rest of the game."

Well, that's easy. I move and sit down in Tobias lap. He wraps his arms around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder. No, I don't mind this at all.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

Zeke looks at me from behind Shauna. "Dauntless!"

"Drink something Uriah makes," I say.

Zeke looks at me with horror and Uriah smiles deviously.

"Shauna, baby. Can you stand up for a sec?" Shauna nods in understanding and stands. Zeke is naked on top so he removes his jeans, leaving him in his black boxers, and he glares at me. I laugh.

"Pansycake," Uriah says. Nobody scolds him this time; we laugh.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks as he gets situated on a disgusted looking Will again.

"Candor." Uriah doesn't dare call Tobias a 'pansycake.'

"How long is your dick?" Tobias groans in annoyance. Zeke just laughs. I have a feeling there is an inside joke here.

"Longer than yours," Tobias says. The whole group goes '_ooh_.'

"Wow, ouch," Zeke says, feigning hurt.

"Don't ask questions unless you're prepared for the answer," Tobias advises. I laugh.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?" Tobias asks.

Will looks out from around the pile of people on his lap. "Dauntless. Please let me stand up."

"I dare you to knock on the next door neighbor's door, wearing nothing but your boxers, and ask them if they've seen your ass."

"Whatever, I get to stand," Will says. Shauna and Zeke stand up and Will removes his sweatshirt, shirt, and jeans. Tobias, Zeke, and Christina follow Will out of the apartment. A few minutes later they come back, laughing. Will's face is bright red. Uriah must understand, because he laughs too.

"You _knew_ an old lady lives there!" Will accuses Tobias. Tobias just nods, not being able to talk through his laughter.

"You, dick!" Will exclaims, but I can tell he is trying not to laugh too. He puts his clothes back on and Zeke and Shauna sit back down, on him.

"Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?" Will asks.

"Candor," Lynn says.

"Pa-" Uriah starts, but is cut off by Lynn telling him to shut up.

"Who do you like?"

Lynn shakes her head and removes Uriah's t-shirt. Luckily, she is wearing a tank top. She isn't wearing a bra though; I divert my eyes.

"Tris," Lynn says. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Have you had a boyfriend before?" I feel myself tense. I don't want to explain this. I can't. No.

I remove my sweater. I could just say 'yes,' but I don't want to be questioned later. The group, the ones who don't know about my past, look questioningly at me, but I don't explain.

"Cute shirt," Christina says, breaking the silence.

"Thanks, Christina. Candor or Dauntless?" I say with a smirk.

"Dauntless."

"Kiss Uri," I say. She shakes her head and glares at me. She removes her black tank top, revealing a white one. I only see two sets of straps now; indicating that under the white tank top is just her bra.

"Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Pansycake," Uriah says. Somebody throws a decorative throw pillow at him; it misses, but makes its statement.

"What's Zeke like in bed?"

"Hey!" Zeke says.

"Don't worry, baby," Shauna says, rubbing Zeke's knee. She stands up and removes her blue shirt, revealing a black camisole underneath.

"That bad, huh?" Christina jokes. We all laugh and Zeke shakes his head.

"You couldn't handle the Zeke," he says.

"Oh my God," Shauna mutters.

"Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor." Uriah says nothing.

"How long is Uriah's dick?" Marlene's face turns pink and she promptly removes her gray blouse, it's a very cute shirt. Zeke bursts into laughter and Uriah rolls his eyes.

"What is with guys and wanting to know how long each others' dicks are?" Lynn asks. All the guys shrug in response.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"What does Four's nickname _really_ mean?"

_Shit._ I can't do that. I stand up from Tobias' lap and remove my shirt. I quickly try to cover myself with my hair. I sit down back in Tobias' lap and he wraps his arms around me in a way that covers my chest.

"Damn," Christina says. Obviously they have wanted to know this for a quite some time.

"Sorry, it's not my secret to share," I tell them. I look around and my eyes land on Uriah.

"Dauntless?" I ask him. He nods with a grin.

"I dare you to tell us how long your penis is." Uriah stares at me with disbelief.

"I-I… No!" He says. A couple of people gasp.

"No?" Uriah shakes his head and removes Lynn's bra. Then he removes the shirt and puts the bra back on, we all laugh.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Am I a good kisser?" Uriah says with a wink.

Christina rolls her eyes. "Will's better." Uriah scoffs as Christina leans over and kisses Will.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," Zeke says. Everybody gasps.

"I'm tired," he says with a shrug.

"What does Four's nickname mean?"

Zeke shakes his head and taps on Shauna's arm. She stands up and Zeke looks down at himself. "Shit." He is wearing nothing but boxers, if he takes those off, he will be naked.

I feel Tobias tense beneath me. Either his secret is out, or Zeke's _you know what _is out.

"Can I take something off myself in his place?" I blurt. Everybody looks at me.

"I don't know," Christina admits. "The situation has never occurred."

"I vote yes!" Zeke says. If I take off my leggings I will be in a thong, but if I am in Tobias lap, I will be reasonably covered. And I can't let his secret out if he doesn't want it out. I won't let that happen.

"Tris, you can't," Tobias says.

"It's fine." I don't stand. I remove my leggings while sitting in Tobias lap so that my bottom will be covered. This has left me to be the most exposed girl. _At least this thong is cute_. It's black and lacy, but it is a g-string.

I feel reasonably hidden with my butt down in Tobias lap. He wraps his arms around me again, this time, covering any exposure of my bottom half.

"Thank you," he whispers so only I can hear. I turn my head and meet his lips. In his deep blue eyes, I see the thing-which-I-cannot-name. Perhaps that thing is desire.

I turn back towards the game, and I am glad to see that the other boys are not directly looking at me. I readjust the way I am sitting, and the movement must do something to Tobias because I feel him harden beneath me. I don't acknowledge it, and instead, watch Zeke dare Uriah to shout down the hallway that he is 'a girly pansycake with no balls.'

Uriah stands up and enters the hallway. We stay sitting where we are and laugh when we hear him complete the dare.

After about a half an hour more of playing, Christina and Marlene are in their bras and jeans, Will, Zeke, and Tobias are in their boxers. As If I couldn't feel Tobias beneath me before, I sure as hell can now. Shauna is in her bra and underwear, also hiding in her boyfriend's lap. Lynn is in her tank top and Uriah's jeans. Uriah is wearing Lynn's bra and tight jeans.

We finally decide we are all too tired, and end the game. After being dared to drink ten consecutive shots, I decide I can't drive home. I know my parents will kill me, but it's better than being killed in a car crash. Or worse, killing somebody else.

With Tobias covering me, I put my clothes back on. Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn live in this building so they go home. Will and Christina take the couch, and Uriah and Zeke share Uriah's bed so that Tobias and I can sleep in Zeke's bed.

"How are you?" Tobias asks me as we lay in Zeke's bed.

"I'm okay. I couldn't let anybody know," I tell him.

He pulls me against him and sighs. "Thank you."

I turn in his arms so I can see his eyes. They are overwhelmed with the thing-which-I-cannot-name. I want to be able to define it.

"Anything for you, Tobias."

He presses his lips to mine; the kiss is gentle, not lustful like it was earlier.

"I love you, Tris." His words are not slurred, and I can see the honesty in his eyes. Alcohol is not deciding this.

That's what it is. That's what the 'thing-which-I-cannot-name' is. And I feel it, too. Whether or not I ever admitted it to myself, whether or not it is 'too soon,' I feel it too.

"I love you, too, Tobias."

I fall asleep in the arms of the boy I love, and miraculously, he loves me, too.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Had to throw in some FourTris in there for good measure.**

**Please review, even the simple ones bring tears of joy. Not a joke. I actually cried once.  
-GerdyGertha**


	27. Chapter 27

**Tobias**

A tingling in my arm wakes me up. I open my eyes to find blonde hair strewn out across my arm. I see the face of an angel snuggled into my chest, breathing calmly, deep in sleep.

_I love this girl._

The headache indicates that I definitely drank last night, but I didn't have enough alcohol in me to forget everything. I remember Tris showing up to the party, I remember being especially excited about it. I remember how she slapped Nita across the face. I distinctly remember her sitting in my lap in just her underwear - _Oh I remember_. I remember all the kissing. I remember telling her I love her. I remember her telling me she loves me too.

I sigh a content sigh, ignoring the feeling of pins and needles in my finger tips. She could lay here until I can't feel anything at all, I could never make myself disturb her. I watch her sleep, and maybe that's creepy, but she is so damn beautiful, I don't even feel weird about it. A minute later, she stirs in her sleep, and her eyes flutter open. Her blue-gray eyes are full of love when she sees me, and she smiles.

"Good morning," I tell her.

Her smile widens. "Good morning, _baby_," she says in a teasing voice. I cringe, I almost forgot about that. I guess when I am drunk I give her a pet name?

"Sorry about that."

She laughs softly. "It's okay."

I lean down and kiss her perfect lips. She pulls away and looks at me in shock. "What?" I ask, afraid that I have done something wrong.

"I have morning breath!" she says.

I can't help the laugh that escapes me. "No, you're too sweet for that." I say, kissing her again. I keep my tongue in my own mouth because I probably have morning breath.

"I love you," I tell her. I hold my breath. I am almost positive she wasn't drunk enough to have forgotten that, but admittedly, I am worried that she didn't mean it. Worried that she only said it back because she was too drunk to know what she was saying. I don't think so though.

"I love you, too," she says. Her smile has never been more beautiful. _Screw morning breath_.

We break apart for air and she laughs. I look at her curiously and she shrugs. "You're quite active when you wake up!"

"It's what you do to me," I tell her. She blushes and I feel my gut clench with that good feeling that she gives me more often than I care to admit.

"You're so beautiful."

She rolls her eyes. "Okay, Tobias," she says sarcastically. I brush it off, and instead snuggle into the crook of her neck. I place a kiss behind her ear and she sighs.  
_Oh shit_. I hear her gasp when she feels me against her leg.

"Sorry," I mutter.

"It's okay," she says, but her voice is shaking. I am scaring her. I move so I am not touching her there. As much as I want her like that, I don't want to scare her away.

"My parents are going to kill me," she laughs out of the blue. I groan for her.

I don't know how long we lay there, playing with each others' hair, kissing, just enjoying each other, before my stomach growls and she laughs.

"Want to get up to get something to eat?" she asks.

I put my face back into her neck and shake my head. She giggles when I kiss her behind the ear again.

"Tobias."

"Not hungry," I lie before kissing below her ear.

"Liar."

"Mm," I hum, placing another kiss on her jaw. She sighs and that really only gets me harder. I pull that part of my body further away from her.

My stupid stomach makes another noise and she laughs and insists we go get food. I finally agree because I really am hungry. We walk hand-in-hand out of Zeke's room and into the kitchen. My head is pounding, and the light pouring into the living room is _not_ helping.

I lead Tris into the kitchen of what is basically my second home, and go into the cereal cupboard.

"Anything in here sound good to you?" I ask her. She looks up at the cupboard and points.

"Honey Froats!" she says excitedly. I laugh at her and grab the box. I grab the peanut butter and chocolate one for myself, two bowls, two spoons, and the milk. We fill our bowls and sit on the stools of the island counter.

"So, they just let you eat their food?" Tris asks after a bite of her cereal.

"Yeah, I pretty much live here," I say with a grin.

"Where is everybody?" she asks, glancing at the digital clock on the microwave oven. It's almost noon.

"Sleeping. Zeke is probably too hung over to move, and Uriah always sleeps this late."

She nods. She turns to look towards the living room where Will and Christina are sleeping on the couch. You can't see them from this angle, but they still must be sleeping. I had forgotten about them, good thing Tris and I weren't loud or anything.

"We should wake up Zeke," I say with a devious smile.

She returns the look, "What do you have in mind?"

I go to the cabinet that holds the pots and pans. I grab a pot and then a metal ladle from the jar on the counter and I hold them up for Tris to see.

She laughs quietly. "Tobias, you're naughty," she scolds, despite the smile on her face.

"I know," I tell her. Nevertheless, she follows me quietly down the hall to Uriah's bedroom. Over the years, I have learned how to skillfully open this door silently. It was so that Zeke and I could sneak inside and play midnight pranks on Uriah, so I open the door without making a sound. Tris and I creep quietly into the room.

I look at Tris and she covers her ears with her hands. I know this is going to make our headaches worse, but it will be ten times worse for Zeke, so this is worth it.

I hit the metal pot with the metal ladle and it bangs so loudly it shakes my skull. Zeke and Uriah sit up abruptly and Zeke groans loudly.

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP, FOUR!_" Zeke yells through the banging and mine and Tris' laughter. Uriah looks around, confused.

I keep banging the pot until Zeke yells, "_I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T STOP!_"

I set the pot down and grab Tris hand. We run out of the room and make a beeline for Zeke's. We close the door behind us and lock it quickly. Immediately, Zeke's fists are pounding on the door. "OPEN THIS DOOR, FOUR!"

"No one's home!" Tris yells.

"Get out of my room!" Zeke yells.

"I _said_, 'no one's home!'" Tris yells again through her laughing.

"I am going to break this door down!"

"You wish," I laugh at him.

"Fine, I will just go vandalize your truck then!" Zeke yells. We hear footsteps running away from the door. _Oh God, no not my baby. My beautiful truck!_

I quickly unlock the door and run down the hall.

"HEY! WAIT!" I yell. Zeke stands in the living room laughing his ass off. By now, Will and Christina are looking around at us, confused as hell.

"You!" Zeke yells at me before he charges. He slams into me and punches me in the gut. I just laugh, I have had _so_ much worse, this is nothing.

My laughter only makes him angrier, but soon he gives up. "You suck!" he yells.

I laugh again, "I know."

Zeke holds back his smile and turn and goes into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Tris asks from behind me. I spin to face her, she looks worried. I try very hard not to laugh.

"I am fine, Tris," I assure her. And then a little louder I say, "He could never do much damage."

"Shut up!" We hear Zeke yell from the kitchen. I laugh. Tris still looks kind of worried; I hope that didn't scare her or something.

"Are _you_ okay?" I ask her, holding the tops of her arms.

"I'm fine," she finally smiles her beautiful smile and I lean down and kiss her.

"Hey, get a room," Uriah says. I turn to see him making that "disgusted" expression at us.

"Jealous?" Tris teases him.

"_Ooh_," Christina says from the couch. Tris laughs.

* * *

It is one o'clock when Will and Christina leave Zeke and Uriah's. Tris and I leave right after them. Tris follows me back to the old Abnegation sector, which is now the neighborhood that we both live in, so that she doesn't need to use her navigation application again. I say a silent prayer for her because I am sure she is going to need it when she gets home and faces her parents.

When I finally arrive home, my father is sitting on the couch. The sound of the front door closing makes him look up.

He looks at me, but he doesn't say anything. Relief washes over me because that must mean we aren't going to a tournament. I had figured as much earlier in the week, but it's nice to have real confirmation. I go upstairs so I can take a shower and put on clean clothes.

I enter the bathroom and immediately take two headache pills. I brush my teeth and then I strip out of my clothes from yesterday and enter the hot shower. Five minutes later, I am out.

I go across the hall and into my room. I grab a clean shirt, jeans, and boxers from my dresser. I plug my dead cell phone into its charger before going downstairs to get some water, to help with the hangover.

I enter the kitchen to find dishes that my father has left me to clean from his dinner. I down a tall glass of water before running the hot tap, filling up the sink.

When I finish the few dishes, I go back up to my room. I immediately check my phone so I can ask Tris what her parents said.

_One New Message: Tris_

_Tris: Caleb vouched for me. I'm not in trouble! They don't suspect a thing!_

_Tobias: Seriously? That's great!_

_Tris: I know! Let's go out and celebrate!_

_Tobias: Burgers?_

_Tris: I'll drive, I'll be at your house in a minute._

_Tobias: Okay._

What a relief. I was sure Tris would be grounded for the next fifty years of her life. Most of my relief stems from the fact that _I_ was the real reason she got in trouble, I shouldn't have been in her room. Granted, I didn't know that that was a rule in her house, but it's still partially my fault. I am more confused thinking about why Caleb would lie for her when he was part of the reason she was grounded in the first place.

I grab my phone and wallet and put them in my back pockets before heading downstairs.

"Where are you going?" my father asks as I put on my shoes.

"Out," I say flatly before going out the door.

I sit in the passenger seat of Tris' plain silver sedan. It feels weird being this low to the ground.

"Hi, baby," she greets me with a smirk.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Um," she feigns contemplation. "Nope!"

I sigh and it makes her laugh. She puts her car into drive and pulls away from the curb.

"Remind me how to get there again."

"Just go straight on this street and then turn onto the main road in a couple blocks. I'll tell you from there," I direct her, she nods.

Ten minutes later, we get to Dauntless and enter what used to be the Pit. The gaping space is _huge_. We enter from a few stories up because we are at the ground level entrance. The burgers are one level up from where we are. I walk on the outer edge of the path because even though I am scared of the height, I don't want Tris to have to walk on the edge of the narrow path - railing or not. As we climb, she wraps her arm around my waist just as she did the first time we were here together. And just like before, it helps calm me down. This girl is incredible.

We arrive at the restaurant and we are both relieved to see that Frank is not working right now. I don't know if I could face him after what we did last night. People don't take kindly to having ice water thrown in their face, even Frank, who has always been reasonably patient with Zeke, Uriah, and my pranks.

We are escorted by a girl to a back table. The lighting over here is practically non-existent, but it isn't too dark.

"My name is Mandy," the girl says, putting menus down in front of us. "And I will be your server this after evening." 'Evening?' I am pretty sure it's only two-thirty. "Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Water," Tris says. The girl, Mandy, doesn't even look at Tris when she speaks. I can't even be sure that she heard her.

"I'll have water, too," I say, looking down at the menu that I already know by heart. Mandy makes some sort of snorting noise before she walks off, I look up into the blue-gray eyes that I love.

"You just don't care, do you?" Tris asks.

"What?"

"You don't care that they all gawk at you."

"This conversation feels familiar."

"That girl was just making all kinds of eyes at you," she doesn't sound mad like she did the first time, which confuses me.

"Was she?" I honestly did not notice.

"They all do," Tris sighs.

I lean in closer and look right into her big, beautiful eyes. "Do you?"

She blushes and looks down, and I try hard not to laugh at the way I am able to affect her. "It's difficult _not_ to," she squeaks.

"Hm."

"You really don't notice?" she asks, sounding disbelieving.

"No. I really don't."

"You noticed _me_."

"That's because you're beautiful."

This causes the blush to come back to her cheeks, and she smiles a bit. "I love you."

Since when do three words make my pants tighter? "I love you, too."

She leans closer to my already leaning form and presses her lips to mine. The spark ignites me, and my pants get tighter yet. This is unbelievable. Since when am I just like every other horny seventeen year old?

We are interrupted my Mandy coming back to our table. She slams two water glasses down on the table between Tris and I, causing some of the water to overflow. I take a second to glare at her. She has dark hair and eyes, and her skin is extremely pale.

"Do you know what you want?" she asks politely, juxtaposing her behavior from just a second ago. I notice again that she is paying no attention to Tris, her questions and looks are directed only at me.

"Do you know what you want?" I ask Tris, though it is more of a statement. We came here for two things, or maybe one, depending on if you count the cake. I always count the cake. Mandy looks over at Tris with the most uninterested and rude expression I have ever seen on a waitress.

Tris acts like she can't tell, but she isn't an idiot, she can. "I will have an Original Dauntless Burger," she says.

Mandy writes the order on the pad she is holding before turning her back completely on Tris.

"And for you?" Mandy asks me, her expression and tone are much kinder. Wow, this girl is a desperate bitch.

"Original Dauntless Burger. And my girlfriend and I are going to split Dauntless Cake for desert," I say, gesturing to Tris. I swear Mandy rolls her eyes, but she writes it down anyway. She turns and leaves without another word.

"_Please_, tell me that you noticed _that_," Tris says.

"I definitely did. I'm certain that she is new. The staff here are usually really nice. I don't know what her problem is."

"I do."

I look at her questioningly. "It's me," she states.

"Tris-"

"She _rolled_ her eyes, Tobias. That's just immature."

"Yeah, I noticed that. I should talk to Tom."

"Who's Tom?"

"He owns most of the shops and things in this compound, and he operates the entire thing."

"Wow."

"Yeah, apparently he is the great grandson of a leader of Dauntless. I want to say the guy's name was Max, but I really can't remember. We learned about it is Erudite History."

"I think that's right. I think I read about that."

"Anyways, people always say he is a living, breathing, Dauntless. He likes to live his life like he is really living back in time. He even convinced the city to keep one of the old Dauntless apartments so that he could live in one. The guy is filthy rich."

"You know him? Personally, I mean."

"Yeah, he owns this place," I say, gesturing around the restaurant. "And Zeke, Uriah, and I are the most frequent regulars, so yeah."

"That's kind of cool. What does he look like?"

"Textbook Dauntless. He really lives as though he was back in time. He only wears black, he has a ton of tattoos and piercings, his hair is the only thing on him that isn't unnaturally colored or patterned. You'd know him if you saw him," I chuckle.

The fascinated look of awe on Tris face kind of takes my breath away. She is so truly interested in everything I am saying. Erudite, I think she would be. _But_, she snuck out to a party, which was a Dauntless thing to do. And the compassion she shows for others reminds me of Abnegation or Amity. No, I don't think she would be Amity. She _is_ nice, but not _that_ kind of nice. She lied to her parents and teachers, making me rule out Candor.

Maybe she would have been Divergent.

* * *

**Author's Note: A little fluffy FourTris chapter.  
I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to go on. If you guys have anything you want in this story, don't hesitate to leave it in a review or PM me, I love hearing your ideas. Or, if you're feeling like I left something unfinished. I still have a few things I want to write in closing, but I think there may only be a few more chapters of this fic. We'll see. It mostly depends on what **_**you**_** say.  
-GerdyGertha**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter. I know everybody says it, but indeed my laptop is having issues. After much struggle, I managed to type this chapter out on my phone. I really hope I don't have to do that again. So I apologize for inevitable formatting, soelling, puntuation, and grammar errors. I did proof-read, but it is still hard to do well without spellcheck. Not going to lie, I live and breathe for that tool, haha. When my laptop starts working, this message will be gone and I will go through and thoroughly examine this for errors and then update it. The story won't change at all, so don't worry about it.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways. You'll be able to tell that I am wrapping up loose ends.**

**Sorry for the long note,**

**-GerdyGertha**

* * *

**Tris**

How the hell can Tobias eat so fast? The boy is like a machine. I mean, I know he is built but come on!

"You're going to make yourself sick!"

He looks at me and frowns, chewing a huge bite of his burger. He is almost done with his and I'm not even halfway through with mine.

"You eat so fast!"

He smiles a closed smile while he chews. I just shake my head at him.

We eat mostly in silence because: why talk when the food is this good? He finishes his burger and takes a big sip of his water, sighs, and rubs his stomach.

"Damn, that was good."

I swallow my bite and resist the urge to gawk. "You eat like an animal."

"Well, I work out like an animal. It compensates. It's really only math, Tris," he smirks.

I roll my eyes and lift a fry. I launch it at him and it hits him in the chest, right where I aimed it.

"Where did you learn to throw like that?" he asks.

I take a deep breath. "Peter taught me actually."

Tobias visibly stiffens at the mention of my abusive ex-boyfriend.

"Oh? He taught you how to throw fries?" Tobias chuckles.

"Well, he was how to throw knives in some sort of club or something. He taught me with fries and paper balls. Turns out I'm pretty good," I say with a chuckle.

Tobias doesn't seem to find it funny. Any sign of joking is gone from his face and I feel my smile disappear.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

Immediately his expression conceals and he shakes his head, "Nothing."

I hate it when he does that. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

He nods but it isn't very convincing. I don't want to press the topic, but I can't stop wondering. Is Tobias against knife throwing or something?

Tobias picks up a fry, he chews it while looking off deep in thought. I watch him as I eat my burger, he is so lost in his ideas. It's almost funny watching him; it's like I can see the wheels turning in his brain.

"Tobias, what's on your mind?" I finally blurt.

His eyes refocus and he looks at me. "Did Peter ever vacation in Colorado?"

Well, that is a random question. I think back. He had an uncle or cousin or something that lived there. I remember him vacationing there on a weekend once. "Yeah, one time while we were dating."

Tobias' frown deepens. "What was his club called?"

"Not a clue. But it was out of town. He sometimes had weekday meetings but they were usually on the weekends."

As if Tobias' frown couldn't get any deeper. He shakes his head once and his whole demeanor changes, he looks normal again.

"What are you thinking?" I repeat.

"Nothing," he repeats. I sigh. He grabs my hand across the table and rubs the back of it with his thumb. "It's not important, Tris." I nod, but I don't believe him.

"Besides. He's in juvie anyways, right?"

"Yeah. But his birthday is coming up."

"So?"

"So he'll be eighteen and released."

"I thought that he was sixteen like you."

"No. He isn't the brightest kid. He was held back. He was seventeen when we started dating."

Tobias' frown returns. "But won't he just be taken out of juvie and put into jail?"

"No, the judge's sentence only incarcerates him until he is eighteen."

Tobias looks shocked. "Why the hell would he do that?"

I shrug and Tobias shakes his head in disapproval.

"He raped you," he says quietly.

"I know. It isn't fair. But it wasn't my decision. Plus, he is way out in California and he doesn't know I moved away."

"Well, that is good at least." Though, Tobias still looks uneasy.

"It's okay, baby," I tell him. This earns me a small smile from him and a light shake of his head.

"I'm a pretty stupid drunk."

"More like a lovey-dovey drunk." He groans and I laugh.

"Eat your burger," he says, releasing my hand. I had forgotten about it! I lift it up and take way too big of a bite. It takes me a good two minutes to chew and swallow it all. Tobias just laughs.

I'm glad the awkward, sour moment is gone. Now I can enjoy being with my boyfriend.

"Did he have a nickname?" Tobias asks after a few minutes of our silent eating.

"Who?"

"Peter." Well, so much for the awkward conversation being gone.

"'Blade.' One of his friends gave him that when he was at his club. He thought it made him sound tough, I thought it made him sound stupid."

Tobias brow furrows yet again.

"So did everybody else. Nobody ever called him that. He tried to make me call him that but I couldn't. It was ridiculous."

"Everybody knows that cool nicknames are numbers," Tobias says with a laugh.

"That's right!"

After a while, we have finished our food. We wait thirty minutes before Mandy finally comes over to our table.

This time, she approaches and looks right at me.

"You done?" she asks flatly.

"Yes," I say just as plainly. I'm done trying to be nice.

"Here's your check," she says, handing me the black envelope. She turns and walks away as Tobias holds his palm out.

"No, no, no! She gave me the check. I'm paying," I refuse.

"She was just being rude. Give me the check, Tris. You aren't paying."

I shake my head. "I picked you up for this date, so I pay."

Tobias makes a little begging motion with his outstretched hand. I shake my head and open the folder.

I look at the receipt. Ten dollars and twenty-two cents. I sigh a distressed sigh to mess with Tobias.

"How much is it? Tris give me the check."

"Wow, I didn't think this place was so expensive," I say I worriedly.

"Give it to me. I'll pay it," he says, still holding his hand out.

"How? You don't have a job." Actually, how does he get money?

"Don't worry about it."

I feel one of my eyebrows raise. Oh? "'Don't worry about it?'"

He sighs. "I have money, Tris. It's not a problem. You don't have a job, so you shouldn't have to pay."

"Where do you get money?" He purses his lips. Oh no. "What aren't you telling me?" I ask, no longer joking about anything.

"Do you have my money yet?" I turn to see Mandy, who I hadn't noticed had reappeared. I take a ten and a one dollar bills out of my purse and slip it inside the envelope.

"Yes, I want change." I tell her as I shove the envelope in her hands. She scoffs and walks off.

"Tobias."

"It doesn't matter, Tris. You should have let me pay if it cost so much."

"It was less than eleven dollars. I was joking before. Now I'm not, tell me."

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "I can't."

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. This feels way too familiar. Peter always said that he had a "side job," and that is how he got his money. He refused to tell me what that job was.

I stare at Tobias, trying to read through his carefully guarded expression. I feel somebody approach us and I look up to see Mandy. She plops a few coins on the table in front of me and turns and walks away without a word. No tip for you, bitch.

"Tobias, be honest with me. Are you in trouble?"

he hesitates before shaking his head. "No. I just have a little side job that I never told you about."

"That's what Peter always told me," I mutter quietly to myself. "What?"

"Nothing."

Tobias sighs, though he's got no right to. He never tells me anything apparently.

"Don't you feel like you can trust me?" I ask as we stand and put on our light jackets. We walk away from the table, leaving no money on it.

"Of course," he says, as though it is the most obvious thing in the world.

We walk out of the restaurant, ignoring a glare from Mandy.

"Well, than why do you hide things from me?"

He walks on the edge of the narrow path and I wrap my arm around him, despite being kind of angry at him, I still don't want him to have to face his fear alone. He never really directly told me that he is afraid of heights, but I think I know.

"I can't tell you. It's not safe for you to know."

I stop in my tracks, stopping him with me. He turns to face me and I look into his deep blue eyes. They hold secrets, I can tell.

"Tell me what is going on."

"I can't, Tris."

"Why not?"

Tobias looks around him before looking back at me. "Okay. Let's go to the park."

"Wait, no! I want to talk about this!"

"We will. But not here."

I nod and we continue down the steep stairs. We exit the Dauntless compound and climb into my car. I turn out of the parking lot and he gives me directions on how to get to Millennium Park from here.

I park in a spot. The park is busier than usual because it is unseasonably warm today. I undo my seatbelt after killing the engine and then reach over to open the door. A strong hand on my arm stops me.

"Can we talk in here?" Tobias asks, sounding very serious. I push away my fear and nod.

He takes a deep breath. "You can't tell anyone this," he says, looking in my eyes deeply.

I nod. "I won't. You can trust me, Tobias."

He squeezes his eyebrows shut and pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. After a moment, he takes a deep breath, opens his eyes and nods.

"The summer before freshman year, my dad flew me out to Colorado," he begins. Is that why he was asking about Peter in Colorado?

"We went to this abandoned warehouse and went inside. Turns out is was not abandoned. We walked in and there were two huge guys beating each other up. It was scary as hell. They were all bloody and bruised. Anyways," he says, refocusing.

"My dad brought me to talk to this guy. He gave the guy a fake name and then told that guy that my name is James. That guy, let's call him Dave." I give Tobias a look and he sighs.

"Okay, his name is Amar - or that is what he calls himself. My father paid Amar to train me and teach me how to fight." I must look confused because he explains.

"Turns out, my father brought me to an illegal underground fighting tournament. Guys fight other guys for money. My dad made me do it. He said that if I was going to be going to the gym, that he was going to benefit from it. So, my side job is fighting. I fight for money." Tobias looks me in the eye as he talks and I can feel that my mouth is open and that I am shaking but I can't stop.

He beats people up? For money? Did Peter do that? Is that why he hit me? Is Tobias going to do that? Am I safe right now?

"I hate it, Tris," he says. "I hate knocking people out. My dad won't let me stop though. He said that he'll kick me out of the house if I refuse. I'm good at it, Tris. I'm really good. Other guys hear about me and they fear me. I don't lose, I am really good. I know how that sounds, but it's true. And I'm not necessarily proud of it."

He stops talking and looks at me expectantly, but I don't know what to say. I just don't know. Why is my life so fucking complicated?

"Please say something," he says quietly.

"I don't know what to say" I answer honestly.

"I would never hurt you, Tris. I promise you that. I hate that part of my life, but it pays the bills."

"That's how you got your truck," I state.

"Yes."

I look into his eyes, shocked at my sudden realization. "You use that money to pay for our dates."

He looks down, he looks ashamed. "Yes."

I think I should be angry about that. That he uses money that was obtained illegally to take me out, but honestly, I am just worried for him.

"Oh, Tobias," I sigh.

"I'm sorry, Tris. I don't know what to tell you."

"I don't want you to get hurt," I say. He looks up at me and almost smiles.

"I don't. I am really good. After my first three fights, I became undefeated. Amar is a really good trainer."

"So, they call you James?"

"Actually, I'm known as Four."

"So, you lied to me?" I can't help the hurt in my voice.

"No. I started using that nickname after about a year of fighting. Amar told me that I needed a cooler name for people to cheer. I told him about Four and how I got it. Amar was abused too. He thought it was a good name, so it stuck."

That reminds me. "Does Zeke know?"

"No." That surprises me. "He can't know. Just like I wish you didn't."

"How dangerous is this?"

"Once I turn eighteen, I could go to jail."

"Why not until then?"

"Technically, it would be a case of child abuse."

I scoff. And he understands and he nods. So fighting would be considered child abuse but they haven't looked into his father?

"Can I ask you something?" He nods. "What does this have to do with Peter?"

"I think Peter is in the same league as me. And by the sound of it, he is trained by Amar too."

"Do you know how to throw knifes?"

"Yes. I learned first from Amar, but I got good at it with Zeke?"

"But I thought Zeke didn't know."

"He doesn't. Knife throwing is an old Dauntless past time, so I had an excuse to teach him. He's pretty good at it," Tobias says with a chuckle.

"Teach me."

"So, you want me to help you work out, tutor you in math, and teach you to throw knifes?" he lists off tiredly.

"And love me,," I say with a smile.

"Oh, I'd do that anyways."

God, I love him so much. It's impossible to me that I could have fallen in love with someone so quickly, but it is undeniably so: I love Tobias Eaton. Broken, battered, rougher parts and all, because he does the same for me.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you, too, baby," he says with a grin.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please, leave me a review and let me know what you thought about this chapter. I am trying to start wrapping this story up. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, but not many.**

**-GerdyGertha**


	29. Chapter 29

**Tobias**

"Tomorrow is Saturday, so do you want to do something?" Tris asks me as we sit at our lunch table.

"I would, but I can't."

Her lips press into a straight line. "You have a _you-know-what_ this weekend?"

I sigh. I still can't decide if telling her was a good thing or not. Part of me is glad, relieved to have it off my chest, and happy that I don't have to keep another secret from her. Another part of me thinks she would have been much better off not knowing; she looks at me differently now. I told her less than a week ago, and since then she always looks frightened and pitiful. I hate receiving pity.

"Yeah." I say flatly and quietly. I don't want anyone else at our crowded table to hear our shushed conversation.

"Can I come?" she asks. This makes me look up into her big beautiful blue-gray eyes, full of their usual curiosity.

"No!" I say firmly.

She looks almost offended. "And why not?"

"Because those..._'things'_ are fucking dangerous. I'm not bringing you."

"Oh, I'll be fine. I just want to see what you can do."

"No, Tris. Plus, this is the annual tournament in Colorado. I have to fly there."

"I can buy my own plane ticket."

"Don't, Tris. Please don't. Besides, what if _he_ is there?" Last week, while talking about her abusive and sad excuse for an ex-boyfriend, I came to the realization that he fights and was trained by Amar. He must not be very good because I have never heard of him.

She sighs, "You're right. I'm sorry. I love you."

I relax, glad that she finally let it go. "I love you, too," I say as I kiss her cheek and wrap my arm around her thin waist.

I rub up her thigh and then squeeze it and it makes her gasp. "Damn Tris," I say in a deep voice. I hear her breathing hitch. "You should really work out." Her mouth opens slightly and she slaps her palm against my chest.

"Oh my God, Tobias!" she scolds quietly. I can't hold back my laugh.

Suddenly, we remember we are at a table full of other people when somebody clears their throat. I look up to see a playful scowl on Uriah's face. _Of course._

"Get a room!" he exclaims. I roll my eyes and Tris picks up one of her fries and launches it at him. It hits him square in the forehead and the table bursts into laughter.

"Why do you always do that?" Uriah yells, trying to contain his own laughter and look angry.

"Why do you always make little comments?" Tris retorts

"Why are you guys always making out?" Uriah asks.

"Why are you always stopping us?"

"Why don't you both shut up?" Christina asks.

The rest of the lunch is full of conversation about next weekend's Homecoming Dance. I've never been to a dance. Never wanted to go, never had a girl to bring. Well, never had a girl that I _wanted_ to bring.

Tris and I leave the table, dump our trays, and head to Erudite History class.

"So," Tris says. I know what she is going to ask, so I decide to be the loving boyfriend and do what I'm supposed to do. I grab her arm and stop her walking.

I pull us out of the line of traffic and look down at her, "Would you go to the Homecoming Dance with me?"

Her mouth opens slightly before turning into a smile. "Yes."

I press my lips to hers and the spark that the kiss fires off in me makes me not care about the fact that I don't own a tux and will have to go buy one.

"Thanks, baby." Since the party, we have been jokingly calling each other that stupid pet name, but it has turned from joking into actually using it. It sort of just comes out; I don't always really mean to say it. Half the time I don't even notice I've said it.

We take our regular seats in class and watch as Zeke runs in the door, the same moment the bell goes off.

Ms. Mathews gives him a disapproving look as he take his eat, but she begins her lecture anyway. "Please open your textbooks to chapter twenty."

"What page is that?" somebody asks.

"Find your inner-Erudite and figure it out."

We sit in class and learn about Abnegation and their roles in government. As usual, Tris looks intensely interested in the subject.

The bell rings, dismissing class. Tris and I walk out of the room together. Zeke and I walk with Tris to her Algebra class before leaving her there and continuing on to Geography.

"You get that yet?" Zeke asks as we continue down the hallway alone.

"What?"

"Come on, you guys are constantly touching each other. You haven't, you know, _gotten some_?"

I look at him. I guess I shouldn't be surprised; Zeke and Uriah are especially open about this certain topic. I feel the tips of my ears get warm and I shake my head.

"Seriously? Why not?"

"You sound like Christina."

"Well, come on, man. Tris is hot."

I scowl at him. "She doesn't want to and I'm not going to make her."

"Oh."

The conversation dies there and we continue down the hall to Geography in silence.

We enter Geography and Mr. Jacobs talking to the class. I pretty much tune out whatever he is saying. I keep thinking about what I told Tris. I feel like it was a good thing to do, to be honest. But a large part of me wishes she didn't know. Not only do I hate the way she looks at me now, but I am afraid that she will do something irrational in order to get the chance to watch me fight. When I told her that I was good, it wasn't so that she would want to_ watch_, it was so that she wouldn't worry. Now, watching me seems to be number one on her agenda. I can't have her at those tournaments. Women do not go to the tournaments. There are not safe events. A bunch of big, drunk, angry guys swarmed around two bigger and angrier guys is not the place for women and children to be. I don't want Tris there. There is a good reason women don't go to tournaments and I don't want to think to hard about what it is.

And what Zeke said is bothering me too. Why does everybody insist on me and Tris having sex? What is with that? I mean, I'd jump at the chance if she offered, but why does everybody make it seem like it is some sort of requirement? Tris _is_ hot and beautiful and sexy and amazing. Why do people think I don't know that already? I mean damn, don't I show her that?

The bell ringing pulls me from my thoughts. I was mentally present enough to realize that people were presenting their state projects, but I didn't comprehend a word that any of them said.

"You look out of it," Zeke says as we walk out of the room. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You know I didn't mean anything by what I said earlier."

"Yeah, I know. It's fine, man, seriously."

"Okay," he says. We go up the stairs to get to the third floor where both of our classes are.

"Are you and Tris going to that dance?"

"Yeah, she wants to go. I'm not really into it," I admit.

"Those things are for girls. We just go stand next to them and look sexy as fuck," Zeke says with a smirk. I roll my eyes, but he is right. At lunch, the girls talked nonstop about their dresses and flowers and where to eat and who should drive and when to gather at Christina's to get ready and blah, blah, blah.

I leave Zeke at his Social Studies class and continue down the hallway to Chemistry. I take my seat and a moment later, Tris walks in. She sits down next to me and presses a quick kiss to my cheek.

"Hey," she says, pulling her books out and placing them on our shared table.

"Hey. So about next weekend, what am I supposed to wear? Like a suit or a tux?" I ask. I really don't know, but I don't own either.

"You don't have to wear a tux. This dance is the least formal of them all. You can just wear a nice suit."

I sigh and she laughs. "Hey, at least you don't have to wear a dress."

"That is true. I think that'd be pretty weird." She laughs and our conversation is stopped by the bell.

Finally, Chemistry is over and we pack up our books.

"Please be safe this weekend," Tris says as we walk out of the room.

"Tris," I say, looking down to meet her eyes. They are full of pity. I fucking hate pity. "I need to talk to you."

I grab her hand and lead her down the stairs and outside. I pull her all the way to my truck, grabbing my keys in my free hand and unlocking the truck. I open the passenger side door for her, allowing her to climb in, and then closing it behind her. I go around the truck and lift myself up and into the driver's seat.

"Text Caleb, I will drive you home." She looks kind of unsure but she nods and does what I ask.

"What do you need to talk about?"

"I shouldn't have told you."

"What?"

"I shouldn't have told you about my side job and how I get my money."

"Why not?"

"Because, you look at me differently."

"What do you mean?"

"You look at me with pity. Sometimes you look afraid of me. I can't take it anymore; you've got to stop with the pity stuff."

She looks at me in shock. "I didn't know I was."

"Tris, just listen to me for a second. My dad beat the shit out of me every day for fourteen years. I told you that and you looked at me like I was strong. You looked at me like you were proud that I had overcome him. And now I tell you that I fight and you look at me with _pity_. I hate pity, Tris. It drives me crazy. I don't want your pity."

She just sits there for a minute and stares at me. I was worried that I was going to make her cry but she just looks mad. I don't know which is worse.

"What am I supposed to do then, Tobias? Just act like you going and beating up people doesn't freak me out? Like finding out that you partake in the same activity that Peter did? Peter was destroyed by whatever the hell you guys do. He broke and he hurt me. So yes, I am _scared_. I am scared that will happen to you, and honestly I am scared that it will happen to me. Again. I don't want you fighting, but I understand that your situation won't allow you to stop right now. I get it. But you can't tell me not to be worried. I _will_ worry. You getting on a plane and flying hundreds of miles away to go punch some guy for money is _scary_ to me. And the idea that he is going to hit back is ten times worse. I love you, so _yes_ I worry about you, and I am sorry if you mistake my love for you as pity. I do not pity you. I worry about you."

I just sit there and stare at her for a minute. "You make that face because you _love_ me?"

"Of course I do, Tobias. Don't you understand? I can't imagine you getting hit by your dad or some random guy. I don't want to."

"But you wanted to come to the tournament."

"I know. I was hoping I'd be able to convince you not to go. I don't know. I hadn't really thought it through," she says shyly.

I am in a bit of awe over this girl. "I love you, too," I say. She looks up and smiles at me. "But I have to go. I can't _not_ go. Whether or not I like it, that money I win pays our bills."

"Why don't you use the money to get your own place?"

"He doesn't give me enough. He collects the winnings and then gives me a weekly allowance."

"How much?"

"Three-hundred."

"You get a _three-hundred dollar_ allowance?" she asks in total shock.

"I know it's extreme. I win a lot of money," I shrug.

"My God, I would say so." She takes a minute to get over the shock before she speaks again. "So, start saving the leftover chunks of that money. Save until you have enough to get your own place and leave him."

I sigh. "I can't. At the end of every week, he collects what I don't use."

"Are you serious?" I nod and she shakes her head. "I'm sorry."

"See! That! _That_ right there is pity!" I tell her.

She looks at me and shakes her head. "Not for you, maybe for myself. I want to be able to help you, but I can't think of anything. You are strong, Tobias, but even strong people need help sometimes. It isn't pity for me to want to help you."

I shake my head and she sighs. "Fine."

After a few minutes of silence, she breaks it. "I won't bring it up again. I won't look at you any certain way. I'll pretend that I don't even know about it all, okay?"

"That isn't a fair compromise. I told you, now you shouldn't have to cover up and pretend. It's _my_ secret, so that is my job."

"Tobias, please. I just don't want to fight with you about this anymore. Please, just take me home."

I sigh but I turn the keys in the ignition, bringing the truck to life. We leave the school parking lot and head towards home.

The ride home is silent and tense. Neither of us wants to bring up the topic again. I pull up in front of her house, but she makes no move to get out.

"Have a good weekend," she says casually. I think mad Tris is worse than a crying Tris ever could be. This passive aggressive Mad Tris is scary.

"Tris," I start. She looks at me with absolute politeness. It takes me a second to recover. "I-um… You too."

She nods before she retrieves her backpack from the seat behind her, opens the door, and gets out. She slams the door shut a bit more aggressively than usual.

I wait for her to walk the short path to her door and let herself in. She enters her house without looking back. I sigh and pull away from the curb and head towards home.

_Mad Tris is definitely worse._


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: This is an Author's Note telling you to please read the Author's Note at the end of this chapter.  
And please review telling me your thoughts on this chapter!  
-GerdyGertha**

* * *

**Tobias**

After dropping Mad Tris off at her house, I make it to my own in less than two minutes. I park my truck and trudge inside, knowing I will be ordered straight to my room to pack.

The Colorado tournament is _the worst_. It's the biggest in that area. That very first day of my "career" was in the tiny town of Fransburg. Away from Denver, but still close enough that it wasn't too big of a hassle to make it to the Denver airport.

I fucking hate planes.

Anyways, Fransburg held Colorado's biggest tournament. It's funny how the biggest event in that town isn't even noticed by most of its residents. A lot of fighters in my league are from the west, don't know why.

Two days ago I got my first look at Crying Tris. I held her in my arms as she shook with sobs because it was Peter's eighteenth birthday. After an hour of comforting her and assuring her that I would protect her from him, she finally relaxed enough.

Supposedly, Peter – or 'Blade' – is in my league and was trained by Amar. That's my assumption anyways. All of the dots connect. Peter's trip to Colorado, his "club," whose schedule correlated a lot with tournaments, his knife throwing abilities, _his 'name'_… It was all too coincidental not to be true.

As I stuff my duffle bag full of the things I will need for this weekend, I wonder if I will see _the_ idiotic fucking prick that had the fucking nerve to hit Tris. I should _probably_ calm down.

After a minute of begging, Tris had finally shown me a picture of Peter. The image is burned into my brain. The tall-ish guy, definitely not as tall as me, with dark hair and pale skin and eyes that were creepy green. I don't know another way to describe them. They weren't like a normal green eye, they were too vibrant and bright a color to be normal. I think Tris has a thing for eye color. Anyways, the picture itself was enough to fire me up, the way Peter had his armed draped over Tris shoulder, his smile carefree, but hers was guarded, forced, _faked_. I don't know how the person taking the picture couldn't see how _uncomfortable_ she looked with him. I saw it the second she showed it to me.

"Hurry up, boy. We need to be at the airport in twenty minutes," I hear my father yell from the bottom of the stairs. I quickly cross the hall into the bathroom and retrieve my toothbrush.

Two minutes later, I am finished. I go downstairs with my duffle slung over my shoulder.

"Go get in the car," my father says as he locks the front door. I nod before going through the house to the back door and outside. I walk the small lawn and climb into my father's small car, throwing my duffle bag in the seat behind me.

A minute later, I see my father step outside, lock the back door behind him, and then make his way to the car. He throws his own bag in the back seat before climbing in the driver's seat. With that, we leave home and head for the airport.  
_Yay_.

* * *

I squeeze my eyes shut and try to keep my breathing regular as our plane ascends thousands of feet in the air. The only comfort I have in this small, tight, stuffy deathtrap is that my father is seating multiple rows behind me.

I shut the window cover, not bothering to ask the person in the seat next to me if they mind, and lean my head back on the seat. I try to tune out the terrible rumbling of the engine and focus on breathing like a normal human being.

"Are you okay?" I hear a quiet voice ask. I open my eyes and see a pair of dark brown eyes staring into mine. I hadn't even noticed the girl who took the seat right next to mine.

"Fine," I grumble. I can still feel her staring at me. I open my eyes and see this stranger staring openly at me.

"You don't seem fine," she says. Her voice is low for a girl, it's kind of weird.

"I don't like flying," I say flatly. I would like it very much if she could leave me here in peace and quiet to wallow in my own troubles, _alone_.

"Why are you going to Denver?"

I sigh, realizing I was placed next to the _only_ person who feels the need to talk on this whole damned plane. "Family reunion," I lie.

She nods. I close my eyes and lean my head back, thinking she is finally done trying to make conversation.

"My name is Emily," she says. I control the urge to groan.

"Four."

"Like the number?" she asks in pure _amazement_. What the fuck? I just nod, still with closed eyes.

"Well that's weird," she says. I open my eyes and fully glare at her. Who does she think she is?

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Who names their kid a number?"

"My parents are tree-huggers. There are four seasons," I lie smoothly. This isn't my first time having a nosy passenger next to me.

"Oh," she says. This time, I opt for taking out my headphones and putting them in my ears. I plug them into my phone and tap to start some music.

Thankfully, that gesture is enough to hint to Emily to shut the fuck up.

_Sorry, I don't like flying._

* * *

Finally, I feel the plane descending. I don't know what is worse, being up or going down. It feels like all the stress I just endured for all those hours could all be for nothing if this pilot can't land this death trap.

He does though, and I resist the urge to scream when the plane's wheels connect with the runway with a _thud_.

After about ten minutes, we are finally at the gate and allowed to get off this flying hell.

"See ya, Four," Emily says as she walks off the plane. I give her a small nod and let a person go between us as a buffer. I don't feel like making more stupid small talk.

Breathing in the air from the wide open airport is a welcome action after breathing the same gross air as all those stuffy passengers for hours. As much as I would like to run off, I wait for my father to get off the plane. Eventually he does, and we take our small duffle bags and leave the airport.

He drives the rental car as I power on my phone's signal to check for messages.

_Amar: Call me when you get into town._

Nothing from Tris. I didn't think there would be. I made her really mad, but a small part of me thought she might just get over it. Who am I kidding? She is the most stubborn girl I have ever met.

I send a text to Amar and also tell him I need to talk to him. I want to ask him about Peter – _Blade_.

We arrive at the dingy motel and just go to bed. I hate being cooped up in this small room with my father. At least we don't have to share a bed. Because then I would have to jump out the window, that might be a shame.

_Sorry, I fucking hate these tournament weekends._

I fall victim to the pull of sleep rather quickly, exhausted physically, emotionally, and mentally from this day. This day can go to hell.  
I seem to be _extra_ anal tonight. If Zeke could hear me now he would say something stupid: _"Four's got his period I see."_

* * *

I wake up to the alarm clock going off. It isn't really necessary to go to the tournaments this early, but I wanted to meet up with Amar and my father likes to sweet talk the people who may or may not bet on me.

We both get up and get ready, almost mechanically. In just a short time, we are climbing into the rental and heading to the warehouse.

When we get inside, I immediately ditch my father and head towards the training room. I breathe in the scent of the sweat, dust, and the old leather of the bags. I take in the appearance of the targets with many holes in them from the knives, notice the dumbbells that pushed me to my breaking point when Amar refused to let me stop, and I see the practice ring where my ass was handed to me more times than I care to count.

I begin on one of the bags. It's been too long since I have been able to use a really good bag. These bags are old, but they are better that way.

After a good hour, I hear the door of the training room open and close. I know it's Amar, nobody else would be here so early.

"Watch that stance, kid," he says from behind me. I reposition my feet and continue hitting my fists on the bag.

After a while, Amar's voice cuts through the sound of my skin against the leather. "Alright, take a break."

I turn around and he tosses me a bottle of water. I chug down half of it before I finally acknowledge him. "Thanks."

He nods and leads me over to the benches. "How ya been, kid?"

I nod. "Good."

"Come on, Four. I've been your trainer since you were a baby fighter and you tell me 'good?'"

I give him a small chuckle. We are more than fighter and trainer, we are friends. "I got a girl."

He raises his eyebrows in surprise. I don't take offense. He knows that I had no interest in having a girlfriend. "Really? Who is this lucky lady?"

I think for a second. I can't use Tris' real name. No matter how close of friends you become in this business, you can never use your real name. Names are valuable pieces of information to people like cops. I can't think of anything that will suit Tris, though, I guess it doesn't matter.

I must have been thinking for too long because Amar sighs, "Never mind." I am sure that his wife's name is not really Bethany, just as I am sure that his name isn't Amar. You can't take offense to that sort of thing here.

"I have to ask you about something," I tell him.

"Shoot."

"I heard of this guy called Blade. I think he was trained by you," I say, trying to keep out as many details as possible.

"Blade?" Amar asks himself as he turns his head slightly in thought.

"You might not have seen him for a while. I heard he was in juvie."

Amar lights up with realization. "Oh yeah, I know Blade. Just a stage name like yours though. He goes by Pete."

_Seriously? 'Pete?' What a fucking idiot._

"Yeah, that's the guy."

"Nobody ever really uses that name here though. He tried to make it into a name like you've got, but it wouldn't stick," Amar laughs. "It's actually really funny that you brought him up," Amar says. Then suddenly realization hits him. "Wait, how do you know about him?"

"Heard about him at a tournament last weekend. Sounded like you trained him," I half-lie.

Amar accepts it. "Okay. Anyways, since he is fresh out of juvie and he wants to come back into the league, he needs more training. He wasn't that great to begin with so he _really_ needs the help."

"Well, good luck with that," I say.

Amar looks kind of unsure, and he rubs the back of his neck as he talks. "Actually, I am kind of swamped with new wimps right now," Amar says, using the name he gives to new-to-the-league people he trains. "You're my best student. I was kind of wondering if you'd give him a crash course this weekend while you aren't fighting. I'd pay you."

I look at him with my mouth hanging open. He wants me to train the guy who beat Tris up? Who _raped_ her.

"No," I say without hesitation.

Amar looks shocked at my firm answer. "Why?"

"Well, he was in juvie for one thing. You want me to train a criminal?"

"Come on, Four. You're three times as strong as he is, you'll be fine."

"What did he do to end up in there anyways?" I figured that I probably shouldn't hint to the fact that I know _exactly_ what he did to end up in there.

"Rumor has it that he beat up and raped his girlfriend," Amar says. This is a sensitive topic for both of us.

I stay silent for the appropriate amount of time. "And you want me to make him into a better fighter than he already is?"

"Look, I don't get to pick and choose who wants to enter the league. You know that. Feel free to whoop his ass in training. I don't care. Just do me this favor," Amar practically begs.

I sigh. How am I supposed to tell my friend no? But how am I supposed to help the guy who hurt the girl I love?  
_What the fuck am I supposed to do?_

A small bit of what Amar said sticks out to me though: 'Feel free to whoop his ass in training.'  
Well, that sounds like fun.  
I could give this ignorant little prick a taste of his own medicine. Well, half of it. I'm definitely _not going to…_ never mind.

"Fine," I grumble. Amar looks up at me.

"Really?"

"Yes. When do we start?"

"Right now, I will call him now," Amar says enthusiastically.

_This better be worth it_.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was shorter than usual, I felt like ending it here because it's really late and I am falling asleep typing.  
It's an okay cut off point though, right?  
Please leave a review because they make me smile like an idiot. And who doesn't love that?**

* * *

**OH! I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU!**

**I have a poll on my profile.**

**Please, please, please vote in it or leave a vote as a review or PM!****  
****Seriously, it would be monumentally beneficial to me.**

**Here is it:**

**Question:  
I have 2 story ideas. Please pick the one that you think you might like to read. You can let me know your opinion by voting in this pole or leaving a review on my current story: Erudite High School. I haven't titled these stories yet, so for now, they have placeholder names. If you leave your vote by way of a review, please make sure to use the placeholder name so that I know to which story you are referring to. Thank you!**

**Story L:  
Summary - Tobias and Beatrice know that they don't fit into Abnegation. They both crave adventure and freedom. And they crave each other. With Tobias' Choosing Day right around the corner, it seems like a bad time to fall in love. But life isn't perfect, and love certainly isn't. Can they survive being apart? Will they ever come together again? Or will promises and hearts be broken?**

**Story D:  
Summary - Tris and Four have been together for two years. The first year was filled with deep love, passion, and excitement. Then life got in the way and careers trumped affection and connection. They began to grow apart and their lives began to fall into an uninteresting, repetitive, constant cycle. How can they go on this way? They are two strong, independent people, who need more from their lives and from each other. How can they continue to live in this cycle? This isn't who they are, this isn't who they ever want to be. They used to have dreams together, but now those dreams seem further away than ever before. Can they ignite the spark that died? Or will these two detaching souls find that they are better off apart?**

* * *

**Seriously, I would love it if you guys would vote.  
Sorry that this Author's Note was so freaking loonnnnggg.  
But what do you guys think will happen between Four and Peter/Pete/Blade - whatever you wanna call him - ?  
I am obviously rooting for Four to 'whoop his ass.'  
Four cracked me up in this chapter (that may be because I am mildly sleep deprived) with everything he was thinking and that stuff he said to Emily.  
Did I scare you with that Emily part? Hehehe I'm an evil little bitch, huh?  
Anyyywayyyys, sorry I'm rambling on, I love talking to you people.  
Please review and vote in the poll :)  
Next chapter soon!  
Kay, I'll shut up now, byeee!  
-GerdyGertha**

**P.S. Can I get an "oh snap!" cause this is chapter THIRTY and like wow. And having one update after another, go me!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Tobias**

Amar and I go to the front room to wait for the disgusting piece of scum that I will be training, also known as Peter – Pete. What a stupid name.

"Be nice to the kid," Amar says.

I can't help the shocked expression on my face. "_'Nice?'_"

"He had a rough year with juvie and everything."

I can't even believe what Amar is saying. _Peter_ has had a rough year? "What about the girl he raped?" I ask, trying to seem reasonably passive about this. In reality, it would make no sense for me to get worked up for a girl I am not supposed to know.

"Well, yeah. But Pete had it rough in juvie. His little bit of training is probably the only reason he wasn't beat to death in there," Amar says, obviously feeling sympathetic for the no-good-piece-of-shit.

I don't respond because what I _want_ to say would not be very kind.

A minute later, the hell-shaker himself walks in the building.

Amar goes to greet him and I linger behind, my hands in fists at my sides.

_What the fuck did I agree to?_

"Four, this is Pete. Pete, this is Four. He will be giving you a crash course this weekend," Amar says. Pete looks me up and down, sizing me up. _Ha!_ I have more muscle in one of my legs than this punk has in his whole body.

"What's up?" Pete asks casually.

I resist the urge to punch him in the face. I will save that for later. "We should get started," I say flatly. I notice Amar give me a look but I ignore him.

Pete and I walk back to the training room in complete silence. I have _nothing_ nice to say to him, and he looks intimidated. _Good_.

"Do two hundred lifts with the thirties, each arm. You have forty-five minutes," I tell him.

"Are you serious?" Pete asks, shocked at the demand.

"Do I look like I am joking?" I spit through clenched teeth.

Pete just shakes his head and goes to the dumbbells to do what I asked.

I cross the room and begin working on the bags.

Forty-Five minutes later, I go back to where Pete is still lifting.

"Stop," I tell him.

He stops his right arm in mid-air and looks up at me. "I'm not done."

"That's not my problem. Get up."

He stands and I lead him over to the pull up bar. "I want fifty. Now."

He jumps up and grasps the bar. His first one is incredibly shaky. The second one is better. By the tenth, he has a decent rhythm.

After his last ten, very shaky, pull ups, he collapses to the mat beneath him.

"Do you have any water?" he asks.

"No. Do twenty laps," I say flatly.

He pants, but he nods. He begins a light jog around the track. I would yell at him to _run,_ but I don't want him to throw up everywhere. No doubt, _I _would have to clean that up.

He approaches me as I finish a rep on my left arm. "Done," he says, completely out of breath.

I nod and go retrieve a water bottle from the cabinet on the wall.

"You said you didn't have any water!" he whines.

"There is no water break during a fight. Best you learn how to survive without it now."

I throw the water at him and he catches it. He chugs the entire bottle and then lets out a loud belch. I grimace.

"Alright, let's see your moves," I say, walking to the practice ring.

_Here is where the fun begins_.

"Throw a punch," I order him. He throws a sloppy punch at my gut, and I sidestep to avoid it. "Not at _me_, you fucking idiot! Throw it at the air!" I yell. Not that I couldn't take his hit, but that isn't why I agreed to do this.

He throws an even sloppier punch to the air. I can't hold back my laugh.

"No, you aren't ready for this. Go work on the bags," I order him.

He huffs out a breath of air in annoyance.

"Excuse me? Are you not pleased?" I ask him.

"Well, I thought I would be doing some _fighting_ by now!" he yells.

"Oh? So, you're not satisfied? You're not getting what you want? Am I not treating you _nicely?_" I spit.

He suddenly looks very afraid. I wonder if he knows I am a year younger than him. I don't know and I don't care. I could still kick his ass.

"No, I'm not. You are kind of a dick," he says.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. What kind of trainer are you? You just beat people up because you like to?"

"That's ironic," I say before I can stop it.

"Excuse me?"

"No, see, it's funny. You can dish abuse out but you can't take it?"

He looks at me with shock. His stupid mouth is hanging open and he looks like a complete idiot.

"I am training you as a favor to Amar. You make me sick. What kind of fucked up guy gets off on beating up his girl?"

"You don't know me! You don't know what I did! You don't know what _she_ did! Who are you to tell me that _I_ am fucked up? You're just as bad as I am!"

"Hell no. I would never hit a girl. You're just a sick low-life who likes inflicting pain on small defenseless girls. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

He brings his fist up and it nearly connects with my jaw before I move. I step back and then use the moment he is stuck in surprise to bring my own fist to his face. He leans forward and I knee him in the groin. That was a slightly more _personal_ hit. He crouches even lower in pain so I kick him in the back of the legs. He falls down, holding himself.

"What the fuck?" he says. That's when I notice the blood from his cut lip.

I don't say anything. If I stay here, I will fucking kill him. So I turn and leave the training room.

I go to straight to Amar's office and let myself in.

"I'm not helping him," I say to a surprised Amar.

"What?"

"I don't want your money. I'm not helping some fucked up bastard," I say. I leave the office, slamming the door behind me.

I leave the warehouse and enter the chilly morning outside. The cold wind whips against my bare arms, exposed because I am only in a t-shirt. I ignore it and walk away from the warehouse.

I walk through the woods behind the warehouse. I don't know where I am going, but I know I can't be in there right now.

I take out my phone and check for messages. Nothing. She is still mad.

I shove my phone back into my pocket when I notice a trail. I walk over to it and decide that running sounds like a good way to get out my frustrations. I have no idea where this trail goes, but I run. I run because the anger fuels me forward, and I let it because I need to burn it off.

There are leaves falling around me and the sun is shining through the bare branches of the trees above me. I think on any other day, this would be quite a sight to see, but today I can't stop and smell the roses. I'm too sour today to do that. I just want to get the hell away from that warehouse.

I don't know how far I run before I decide I need to stop to take a breath. I sit down on a large rock. Then I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I let myself hope that it is Tris.

_Amar: GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!_

I groan. Of course. Amar is going to have my head when I get back there. My father would too, but I don't fight for another few hours. I roll my eyes and get up off the bench once my breathing is back to normal. I begin the run back to the hell hole.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Amar yells at me as soon as I step in the door.

"I went for a run," I say, walking past him.

"Where?" he asks, following closely behind me.

"The woods."

"So, you ditched the kid you were supposed to be training so you could go frolic through the fucking forest?"

I spin on my heels and face my trainer and friend. "I am _not_ helping that piece of shit. He deserves to rot in hell for what he did!"

Amar looks kind of stunned, and then I see his expression change completely. "You know her don't you?"

"What?" I asked, frightened and surprised.

"His...victim. You know her?"

I just stand there wondering how the hell he was able to come to that conclusion and how the hell I am going to fix this. Am I really that terrible of an actor? "No."

"Well then why does it matter so much to you?"

"Because it's wrong. He is a criminal and a piece of scum. I refuse to help him," I state. I have my arms crossed over my chest like a five year old, but I don't care.

"That can't be the only reason. I know you, Four. You don't get fired up for no reason. You always have a reason."

"No I don't."

Amar sighs. "Alright. Can you just help me out here? I have so many wimps to train this weekend and I can't take on Pete too."

"Let me go make a call," I say, brushing past him, not waiting for his response.

I leave the warehouse and go back into the woods where I know I am out of anybody's earshot. I take a deep breath and dial Tris' number. I need her to convince me that this is a terrible idea. I need her to tell me not to help the fucked up guy who hurt her, because I am being swayed by the opinion of a friend, and it isn't the direction I want to be swung.

The phone rings. Once, twice, three times. I think she isn't going to answer.

"Hello?" a sleepy, but beautiful, voice sounds from the other side of the phone.

"Tris?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, I just woke up." I feel bad because I forgot about the one hour time difference, and it is Saturday.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I just really need to talk to you."

"What's wrong, Tobias?"

"Amar wants me to train Pete. I mean Peter. Peter is here and wants to get back in the league and Amar wants me to train him."

I am answered with complete silence. Finally, she speaks. "I'm sorry. I have no idea who those people are."

"Tris, please. I am sorry about what I said yesterday. I'm so sorry, but I really need your help here."

I hear her sigh. "Don't do it. Don't help him. He doesn't deserve your help," she says, a cold edge to her voice.

"But Amar really needs this favor," I tell her.

She is silent for a moment before she answers, "Peter doesn't need your or Amar's help to hurt people. He does it well enough all on his own."

"You're right."

"You can kick his ass if you want though," she says. I can hear the small smile in her voice.

"Already did," I chuckle.

"You did?" she asks, shocked, but I can hear her pride.

"Yeah, baby. I kicked him where it hurts."

She laughs, "Good."

There is a minute of quiet as our laughter dies down. "My friend needs my help but the girl I love needs me not to," I tell her quietly.

"Tobias, he hurt me. But if your friend really needs you, then you should help him."

"No, that's not what you're supposed to say! Convince me not to help him!"

"I can't do that. I can't tell you not to help your friend."

"But Peter hurt you. How am I supposed to help the guy who hurt you?"

"You just have to be objective. Don't think about what he did. Don't think about what you know. Don't think about me. Think about Amar and what he needs from you."

I take a deep breath. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Try," she says.

We sit there in silence for a minute before I hear her voice again. "I am sorry. I have to go!" she says urgently, obviously distracted by whatever interrupted us.

"I love you," I say to her.

"Me too," she says before the line goes dead. I sigh and put my phone back in my pocket.

I reenter the warehouse and go back into the training room. I see Pete working on the bags. My God, he is sloppy.

"Hey!" I bark loudly. He turns around, surprised.

"Where'd you go?" he asks. I ignore his question and gesture to the practice ring.

"Hit the air," I order him.

He does. It's better than before, but it still sucks.

"Fix your stance and try again." He does, and the aim of his fists improves.

"Posture," I tell him. He immediately stands up straighter and throws another punch out into the air.

I stand in front of him. "Hit me," I tell him.

I see the hateful glint in his eye as he pulls his fist back. At the last second, I dodge it and he stumbles forward.

"What the hell?" he snarls. I notice the dried blood on his lip and chin and it makes me want to laugh. That's going to scar.

"You really think I am going to let you hit me? I'm not Amar." I turn my back to him and walk back over to the bags.

"Hit this bag," I say. He does as I ask and I observe how much the bag moves.

"You need more power behind your hits," I tell him. "Put your whole body into it, not just your arm."

"What do you mean?"

I turn to him. Very quickly, before he realizes what is going on, I pull my fist back and deliver a very hard, very satisfying punch to his gut.

"Oomph," he sounds as he doubles over.

"_That_ is what I mean."

He stands back up and glares at me. "You don't have to do that, you know. There is a bag right there."

"Unfortunately for you, I would rather hit _you_ than that innocent bag."

His scowl deepens. Out of the corner of my eye I see his right hand form a fist.

"If I was you, I would not attempt to hit me again," I say. He immediately unclenches his fist.

"Keep working," I order. I turn and leave the training room and head to Amar's office. I haven't eaten anything today and after working out and that long run, I am starving.

I enter the office and find it empty. I go to the drawer in his desk where I know he keeps protein bars and things. I grab two and plop down in his chair.

I am halfway through the second bar when he walks in.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Eating your food."

"I see that. Are you training Pete?"

I roll my eyes but I nod.

"Who did you call?"

"What?"

"Earlier, you went outside to make a call," he states. He says it slowly like I might be mental and he is surveying if that is fact or not.

"Oh, yeah. It was no one," I lie.

"Really?"

"It doesn't matter," I tell him as I take the last bite. I throw the wrappers in his small trashcan and exit his office before he can ask any more questions. He isn't usually this _pushy_.

I enter the training room to find Pete sitting on a stack of mats, his cell phone in his hand.

"Did I tell you to stop?" I bark at him, startling him. He looks up from his cell phone and practically sprints back to the bags.

"Sorry. I took a phone call."

"I don't care about your personal problems."

"It was my ex-girlfriend's best friend," he says, ignoring me. I don't miss the fact that he seems to be hitting the bag differently now: angrily, aggressively.

I don't say anything, but he continues talking. "That stupid bitch," he says, slamming his fists into the bag.

'_Objective,'_ I remind myself.

"Stupid bitch landed me in juvie," he says, hitting the bag between each word. "Fucking bitch. Stupid, unfaithful, dumb, _bitch_," he screams through clench teeth. The bag is swinging farther than I have ever seen him swing it.

"Calm down," I quietly, but firmly, order.

He stops hitting and turns to glare at me. "Don't tell me what to do."

"That's fine." I turn and walk away.

"Wait! That isn't what I meant," he yells.

"Then listen to me. Calm down," I tell him again. I mostly want him to stop because I can't stand listening to him saying those things that I know are directed at Tris.

He scowls but he turns back to silently begin hitting the bag.

"Who do you picture when you hit that bag?" I ask him.

"Who the fuck do you think?" he spits.

"Well stop. I'm not training you to be a killer. I am training you to be able to hold up in a fight," I repeat what Amar had told me years ago.

"But she landed me in juvie. She broke my heart and then stomped on it."

"You raped her," I say, getting angry.

"It wasn't rape," he says. He hits the bag. "She wanted it." Hit.

I shake my head. This guy is actually insane. "You beat her up."

"She deserved it," he yells. Hit.

"Why?" I really don't know why I keep egging him on.

"She was going to leave me for somebody else." Hit.

"So, she deserved to be punished for that?"

"She promised she wouldn't leave me." Hit.

"Did she love you?"

Suddenly, Pete stops hitting and glares fully at me. "Why do you care?"

_Shit, shit, shit. What a great question! Well, because she loves me now and I was curious. And I am really pretty stupid, so I thought: Hey, how can we piss off an abusive rapist today?_

"Just trying to help," I lie. That is pretty much the last thing I want to do for this psychotic prick.

"Well, thanks," he says genuinely. I stand there, in shock; I was sure he was going to try to hit me again.

He continues to hit the bag at a steady rate for about twenty minutes.

"Alright, let's go to the practice ring."

He follows me to the ring. I can tell he is dying of thirst but I don't bother to mention it. He can go ahead and die of thirst for all I care

"Alright, block my hit." He stands up and puts his arms in a defensive position.

"No. This is terrible. There are too many holes," I tell him. "Lower your right arm and raise your left just a bit." He does what I ask. "Better."

I position myself for the hit. I find a hole in his still shitty defense and I aim for it. I make a hit to his rib.

"Uh! What the fuck? You said it was good!" he shouts.

"No. I said it was better, I never told you it was good."

He rolls his eyes but stands up again. He returns to his defensive stance. I find another hole and hit.

"Ugh!"He takes a second to recover and he looks at me with a glare again. "What do I do to fix it?"

"Try not to suck so badly," I deadpan.

He glares at me some more before I finally reach up and fix his arm placement. There are still some holes, but they are on his lower section so I leave them. I don't want him to be _completely_ covered. I _want_ him to get hit, especially _there_.

"Alright, got it?" I ask him. He nods.

"Okay. Now, hole search. Find mine," I say, holding my arms up in a shitty fashion. He searches me before finding a hole and aiming his fist at it. I quickly block the hit before he can hit me in the hole I left open.

"Hey!" he argues.

"Told you, I wasn't going to let you hit me. But you did find the hole. Next one," I say. I hold my arms back up and we do the same thing. We continue on with this exercise before I am completely bored.

* * *

"We're done for the day," I tell him. "Go home."

"Are you fighting today?" he asks, after a long swig of water.

"Yes. I need to warm up so get out," I tell him.

"Aren't you already warmed up from working with me?"

"No," I say flatly. It's a lie, but I won't flatter scum.

He rolls his eyes before picking up his bag and leaving. I leave the training room and go to Amar's office, where my own bag is.

"Sent him home for the day," I tell Amar.

"How'd he do?"

"You were right. He does suck. But he is better," I say honestly.

I change my shirt in the corner of Amar's office. I prefer to do my stuff in here than in the locker room. This arena has one of the worst locker rooms I have ever been in, so I use Amar's office as a locker room. He doesn't mind and he pays me no attention.

I slip on the '4' shirt that Amar had gifted me about a year ago. He sees me in the shirt and grins.

"Thanks for the shirt by the way," I tell him.

"I thought it could be your signature piece," he says proudly.

"It is."

"What time do you fight?"

"Three."

"Alright. I suggest you go hit the bag. Work on your stance," he orders. Always the trainer. But I nod, and go do what he said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Damn, look at me pumpin' out these chapters. - I almost just wrote 'pimpin' out,' that would've been weird.  
Anyways, leave me a review and let me know what you guys thought of this. Opposite of my personal wishes, many of you didn't want Peter to **_**die**_**, so whatever. The scum lives on. Happy?  
Anywaayyyss, I would love it if you would vote in my poll (refer to the Author's Note at the end of Chapter 30 if you don't know what I am talking about.)  
Have a fab day/night/whatever :)  
-GerdyGertha**


	32. Chapter 32

**Tris**

"Try," I tell Tobias. As much as I don't want anyone to help Peter with anything, especially help him to become stronger and more dangerous, I can't tell Tobias not to help his friend.

There is silence on the line. My mother barges into my room, scaring me half to death.

"Beatrice, are you awake?" she asks.

I sit up with my phone still up to my ear.

I nod to my mother before telling Tobias, "I am sorry. I have to go!"  
"I love you," he says.  
"Me too," I tell him before quickly hanging up.

'Who was that?" my mother asks before taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

"Christina," I lie I hate lying to her, but if I told her it was Tobias then she would want to have a big long conversation, which frankly, I am not in the mood for. I couldn't tell her anything even if I wanted to.

"Okay. Do you have any plans for today?"

_Yeah, I planned on moping around waiting to hear from Tobias. _"Nope."

"Feel like coming down to the soup kitchen with me today?" she asks hopefully.

I used to love going to help my mom back in California. There were endless amounts of people that needed everything from water to rent money. And I think my mother was determined to help them all. I can't even remember the last time I did some volunteering, though my mother is still regular.

"I would love to," I say honestly. I'd do pretty much anything to distract myself from thinking dark thoughts about what Tobias and Peter may be up to right now.

"Great! I'm so glad! I know it's early, but the breakfast shift is in half an hour," she says.

"Alright, give me fifteen minutes," I tell her, standing up from my bed.

"Of course, she says. Oh, while I wait, can I check over your journal?"

I freeze. I kind of decided I wasn't going to be doing that anymore. I haven't written in over a week.

"I-I- um..." I don't really know what to tell her.

"Have you been doing it?" she asks, in a scolding tone of voice. I've realized she has been using that tone with me a lot lately.

"Not exactly. I really don't think I need to though. I mean, I have friends, my grades are decent, I have a boyfriend who treats me well," I list off the positive things in my life.

She sighs. "Alright, you're right. You don't have to do them anymore. Did they help?"

I shrug, "I guess."

She nods to herself in thought. "Okay, go get ready," she says.

I go into my adjoining bathroom to get ready for the day. A day I am actually excited for.

* * *

My mother and I arrive at a small brick building. It looks rundown and old, yet charming in a weird way. It looks well used, loved even. There are patches where it looks like somebody tried to fix the dissolving brick, but gave up after a while and left it half-finished.

"Here we are," my mother says, putting the car in park.

We enter the building and are immediately greeted by a woman.

"Natalie!" the brown haired woman exclaims when she sees my mother. It's just then that her eyes take me in. "And you must be Beatrice!"

I nods and stick out my hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Beatrice, this is Mary," my mother says, motioning to the woman. She is short and not the thinnest woman I have ever seen, but she wears a warm smile and it looks genuine.

"Mary actually does a lot of coordinating with the Blacks," my mother says.

"Oh?" I ask. Susan Black was my best friend back in California. She and I were very different, yet we got along great. I always had a theory that my brother had a crush on her, but I never said anything. She always insisted that she didn't like him, 'He's old,' she'd say, despite the only seven month gap between them. Susan's parents ran one of the biggest soup kitchens in the area. It is well known all over the country for its great quality and genuine friendly service. I worked there many days a week with Susan and my parents.

"Oh the Blacks, there are such a lovely bunch. Mr. and Mrs. Black are two of the most compassionate people I have ever had the pleasure of speaking to," Mary says. I can tell by her voice that she means it.

**(Author's Note: Sorry to interrupt, but does anyone know Susan and Robert's parent's names? I couldn't find them anywhere.)**

"Yes, they are," my mother nods to Mary in agreement. I find myself nodding along. Mary is right. The Black's good reputation is well earned; they are truly dedicated to helping others, and they do it without any hesitation.

"Anyways, what would you like us to do today?" my mother asks Mary.

"I was hoping that the two of you would be able to help me chop up vegetables that we will put in the scrambled eggs."

My mother nods, "Of course." With that, we follow Mary through a doorway that opens into a large kitchen area. The outside appearance of the building deceives it; the kitchen is full of newer industrial appliances. There are multiple stoves and refrigerators lining the walls and plenty of metal workbenches all throughout the large area.

Mary goes to one of the huge stainless steel refrigerators and pulls out all kinds of vegetables. Different colors of bell peppers, tomatoes, onion, and some celery.

"Is all this food donated?" I ask.

"Yes! Local grocery stores and some local farms donate everything we serve," she says proudly.

The three of us go to a large sink and wash and prep all of the vegetables. We begin our task quietly, but it doesn't take long for my mother and Mary to strike up a conversation. They are discussing plants, so I just sit and listen.

Once we have all of the vegetables chopped up, a few older women come in the room holding large bowls of eggs.

They begin making the scrambled eggs and adding the vegetables as they go. While we wait, Mary, my mother, and I begin preparing toast and filling cups with juice.

About an hour later, everything is finished and we are bringing the trays of food and drink to the front counter.

The clock strikes seven and the doors are opened. There are a lot of people because this kitchen is one of two in the whole city.

* * *

Once the crowd stops coming and we have run out of almost everything, we decide to clean up. All five of us pitch in to clean up the dishes and wipe down the dining tables in the front room.

Half an hour later, Mary is thanking my mother and I, and then we are on our way home.

"Thank you for helping out today, Beatrice," my mother says.

"It was no problem. It felt really good to help," I tell her.

"That little boy took a liking to you," she says with a smile. I laugh at the mention of the five year old boy who came through the line. He asked if we could be friends after I gave him an extra cup of juice. Billy, his name was. He was adorable.

We get back home to find my father in the kitchen loading the dishwasher.

"I can do that, dad," I tell him. He thanks me and leaves to go into the living room.

I finish up where he left off before going up to my room. I am exhausted and a nap and a shower sound really nice.

When I get in my room, I check my phone for any messages. I secretly hope that Tobias will call - and say what? I don't know.

I go into my bathroom and take a nice hot shower, washing away the stress and exhaustion from the past day and a half.

I get out and dress in clean clothes. I really don't know what to do with the rest of the day. It isn't even noon yet.

I could call Christina, but I know she will want to go to the mall. Then again, I do need to find a dress for next weekend.

I dial Christina's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Tris. What are you doing?"

"I'm just watching Rose," she says. I hear a squeal in the background and then hear Christina groan.

"Ugh, save me," she says.

"Why don't you and Rose meet me at the mall?" I ask her.

"Yeah, that sounds fun. I'll meet you at the south entrance in twenty minutes," she says.

"Sounds good, see you there."

I hang up the call and tap the screen of my phone to get to the navigation application. I look up the mall and find the simplest route there.

I head downstairs and go to retrieve the car keys. Until I notice they aren't there. I look outside and sure enough, the car Caleb and I share is gone.

Crap.

"Mom?" I call out.

"In the living room," I hear her.

I go to the living room where she is lounging on the couch next to my father.

"Where's Caleb?"

"He went out with some friends from school," she says.

"Can I take your car? I agreed to meet Christina at the mall before I realized Caleb took our car."

"Of course, sweetie. Have fun," she says.

"Thanks. See you guys later." I go back into the kitchen and grab the other set of keys off their hook. I go to the front entryway to retrieve my purse which contains my wallet and all my money. That would have sucked to have forgotten.

I make it to the mall on time, and I immediately spot Christina sitting at a table with a small look alike.

"Hey," I greet them.

"Hi!" the younger girl, Rose, greets me.

"Hi, I'm Tris. What's your name?" I ask her, despite already knowing.

"My name's Rose," the girl says.

"Alright, Rose," Christina says standing. "Come help Tris and I find dresses that will blow everybody's socks off."

Rose nods her head up and down vigorously before taking Christina's outstretched hand.

We walk in a few stores, not really finding anything. Well, we don't find dresses. Christina finds plenty of tops and pants that she, 'Just has to have.'

We go into another store that I have never heard of, but their display windows look nice. We walk in and see many beautiful dresses. There are dresses in every style and color you could think of.

I randomly make my way to the blue dresses. A few look nice, as I am sifting through. My eyes stop on a deep blue dress that is quite simple in the front. The fabric bunches and wraps in an interesting way that catches the eye, but isn't overpowering. On the collar and small sleeves of the dress and leading to the back is an elegant blue and silver beading and rhinestone design. I pull it off the rack and hold it up to myself. The length is a bit shorter than I am used to, but it isn't as short as a lot of the other dresses I have seen here. It isn't too short that I would be uncomfortable.

"I'm going to go try this on," I tell Christina. She glances at the dress I hold and smiles.

I go to the back of the store where I see the changing rooms. I enter the small space and strip out of my clothes, leaving only my underwear. I quickly realize that I won't be able to wear a bra with this dress, so I take that off too.

I slip the dress on and struggle for a minute with the clasps in the back, but once I get them, I look at my reflection in the full length mirror.

_I love it_.

It is so simple, yet very elegant. It fits me nicely and it isn't too revealing the way a lot of dresses are. And I love the color. I blush at the fact that it reminds me a bit of Tobias' eyes, though his are much darker than this dress.

I take off the dress and gently place it back on its hanger before redressing. I exit the changing room to find Christina waiting outside of it.

"Hey, do you like it?"

I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. "Yeah. Yeah, I really do." I look at the dress she is holding in her hand. "Did you find something you like?"

"I think so. But, can you watch Rose while I try this on?"

"Of course," I say. I reach for Rose's hand and she gladly accepts. We go to the register so I can buy this dress. I hope Tobias likes it as much as I do.

Rose and I go back to the changing room area to wait for Christina.

"Tris?" I hear her voice.

"Yeah, right out here."

"Can I show it to you? Tell me what you think."

"Yeah, let's see."

Christina steps out of the changing room in a strapless dress. The skirt of it is black, and the top is an off-white color with some rhinestones bordering it and forming a pattern.

"Pretty!" Rose says.

Christina smiles and then looks at me: asking for the opinion of someone who is over the age of ten.

"It really is, Christina. It looks great on you!"

My friend blushes. "Really?"

"Yes!"

"Do you think Will will like it?"

"Of course he will! You look amazing in that," I tell her.

"Should I buy it?"

"Yes!"

She smiles and nods before going back into the changing room. She comes out holding the dress and wearing her normal clothes. We go to the register and Christina buys her dress.

"We're gonna be the hottest chicks at that dance," Christina says as we make our way to the food court.

"Yeah we are!"

Christina, Rose, and I eat some pizza at the food court before Christina announces that she and Rose need to be getting home. We walk out to the parking lot together, and then part from there. I am relieved that I have gotten my dress, but nervous to see if Tobias likes it.

* * *

"I'm back!" I call out into the house while hanging the keys back on the small hook.

"What did you buy?" my mother asks, stepping into the kitchen.

"A dress for the homecoming dance next weekend."

"Oh! Are you going to be attending that with your friend Four?"

I blush, "Yeah."

"Let's see!" she says, eyeing the garment bag I am holding.

I unzip the bag, revealing my new dress.

"Oh, it's just beautiful!" my mother says. I smile at her. "You are going to look _extra_ beautiful in that!"

"Thanks, mom."

I leave her and climb the stairs to my room so I can hang up my dress. I also need to go through my small collection of shoes to see if I have any that match it. I never wear heels on a normal day, but I do have a couple of pairs from attending past dances and fancy weddings. I sift through the small bin in my closet before finding a pair of simple, silver pumps that match the dress nicely.

I lounge on my bed, and this time, I think a nap is inevitable.

* * *

**Author's Note: Pictures of Tris' and Christina's dresses are on my profile.  
I know this chapter was fairly simple, but Lord knows I needed a break from all that**_** drama**_**.  
Leave me a review letting me know what you thought of this chapter.  
OH! And does anybody know Mr. and Mrs. Black's first names? I could not find them anywhere! Though, I haven't sifted through the actual book yet. I mostly just looked online. **_**Oops, I'm lazy.**_**  
-GerdyGertha**


	33. Chapter 33

**Tobias**

As I step out of the ring, I am congratulated by my father with a slap on the back, one that is too hard to be just a friendly spirit lifter. I ignore him and head to Amar's office.

"That was one of the longest fights I have ever seen!" Amar cheers, coming into his office where I sit, chugging down a bottle of water. "Wow! It was you, then it was him, then it was you, then it was him, then you knocked him out! God, that was insane!"

I ignore him. I don't care how 'insane' it was, it was not fun. I won't cheer myself on for bruising another guy until he is unconscious.

"Why don't you ever let yourself feel a little proud? You work hard," Amar says, settling down into his chair.

I just shrug, rubbing the sore spot on my cheekbone - I know it is going to bruise later. I don't feel like explaining to him for the thousandth time why I hate this. If he hasn't come to understanding yet, then he never will.

"Well, I can't even imagine how much money you just brought in," he says, still in awe.

"It doesn't matter," I tell him.

He shrugs, "Well, use the money to buy something pretty for your girl."

I control the urge to scream at him - but I won't because he is my friend and he doesn't understand. Just then, I hear a frightening grinding noise. I whip around to see my phone vibrating on the small table across the room.

I go to it and see that Tris has texted me.

_Tris: I got a homecoming dress.  
Tobias: Can I see it?  
Tris: Yeah._

A second later, a picture message pops up. It's a pretty dress, though I don't know anything about dresses. I kind of wish she would have sent a picture of her _wearing_ the dress. Oh well.

_Tobias: It's pretty, I like it._

Well, that sounded lame. I turn my head when I hear a knock on the office door.

"Yeah?" Amar says, not looking up from his papers.

A man opens the door, grasping the shoulder of a small boy who looks a lot like him.

"I'm looking for Amar," the man says.

"Well, you found him. Come in," Amar says, gesturing to the seats in front of him. I think Amar forgot I was here, so I just give him a small wave before taking all of my things and leaving the small office.

I spot my father walking towards me as I enter back into the main arena. He wears the look of pride that he usually only has on for a second. I have never seen it on his face for this long. It doesn't spark the amount of joy in me that I always thought it would.

"Nine-thousand, seven-hundred and ninety-eight dollars you made me!" he exclaims, clapping me on the back.

"Congratulations," I say flatly.

"That 's the best I've ever gotten!"

"Super."

"Cheer up, boy! You're a winner! Be proud! Be a man!" he says, smiling. I don't think I have ever seen my father smile _because_ of me.

"Let's just go," I tell him. I really need to get some ice on my arm, and probably my face too. The guy I fought, Champ, he got quite a few good hits in.

"Okay," he says.

We walk out of the warehouse and get into the rental car. I lean back in my seat and close my eyes, only to receive a blow to my gut.

"What the fuck?" I spit at him.

"Men don't sleep like babies," he says, any joy from earlier is gone.

"You would too if you just had the shit beat out of you!"

"Don't speak to me that way. I tell you these things for your own good. It isn't my fault that you can't seem to understand."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Instead, I sit up straight and watch the world pass by through the windows.

* * *

"Don't you have kid to train?" my father's voice wakes me from a dreamless sleep.

"Yeah," I say, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"It's almost five. Get up," he demands.

I swing my legs over the side of the creaky bed. "What time do I fight today?"

"Noon," he says. I nod and go into the bathroom.

* * *

We enter the warehouse and I am greeted by scum.

"Let's go," I say. I lead him into the training room.

"Twenty five laps," I order Pete, before tossing my bag down in the corner.

I begin running, easily passing up his jog. I finish fifteen laps and then head to the dumbbells.

"I thought you said twenty five!" Pete yells as he runs.

"I'm not the one training," I yell back. I begin lifting the thirties.

I finish two reps on each arm by the time he is done.

"Let's go to the bags," I tell him as he approaches me. He turns and walks towards the bags.

He begins working and I notice that yesterday's aggression seems to have disappeared.

"So," he says, between hits. "How'd you get the name?"

"That's none of your business."

"Sorry, just trying to make conversation."

He continues hitting the bag in silence. I think he finally shut up.

"Did you win your fight yesterday?" he asks. _Guess not._

"Yeah," I say flatly.

"I fight today."

"What?" I am actually surprised. I thought for sure Amar would have him do more training.

"Yeah. Some guy called Eric."

"He's easy. You'll win," I tell him. Then I realize that Eric might not be so easy for Pete, and that he might actually lose. I keep my mouth shut though.

"Really? You fight him before?"

"Yeah. He was down in less than five minutes."

"That's good. I'm kind of nervous. Do you think I am ready?"

_No_. "Yeah, you'll do fine."

"Thanks for helping me out, Four. I know you hate me."

"Whatever," I say. I won't lie to him. I _do_ hate him. A lot.

"I used to play football," he says after a long gap of silence. "I was damn good too."

I don't respond, and he must take that as a sign to continue. "I was the best tackle on the team. I always knocked 'em down. I was good until they kicked me off. Apparently, the coach didn't want a convict on his team," he chuckles. He laughs like his situation is funny, like this is all a joke, like the crimes he committed could be passed off with an _'oops.'_ What a fucking moron.

"What time do you fight?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Eleven-thirty," he says.

"I'll be watching."

He stops hitting the bag and turns to me. "You will?"

"Yes."

He looks nervous before he nods and resumes punching the bag.

After about an hour, we go to the practice ring. We work on hits and blocks and different methods for getting the winning hit.

I stop and turn when I hear the training room doors open.

"Hey, Pete. Ya ready?" Amar asks Pete.

"Let's do this!" Pete says. Amar holds back a laugh and we follow Pete out to the main arena.

"Someone's excited," Amar mumbles to me.

"I may have pumped up his ego," I smirk.

A decent sized crowd has gathered in preparation for Pete's comeback. Pete takes his position on the left side of the ring, opposite of Eric.

Mr. Piercings stands there wearing his permanent scowl, eyeing Pete. I am Pete's trainer, but I am rooting for Eric. I hate him less.

"Please welcome back Pete, facing off Eric!" The announcer booms. Pete and Eric walk up and into the ring. I've seen on television that professional fighters will shake hands before they begin, we don't do that here.

The two guys automatically get into position, their arms up in front of them as a block.  
Eric scans Pete and finds a hole, he aims for it. Pete doesn't see it coming and takes the hit. The hole is right where I left it; his gut, right above his groin. I contain my smirk.  
Pete recovers quickly and throws a punch to Eric's face, who, instead of paying attention to his fight, was grinning at the crowd. What a cocky bastard.  
Eric holds his jaw, and aims a kick at Pete's gut. Pete dodges; the miss causes Eric to stumble. Pete delivers a solid punch to Eric's ribcage, and Eric doubles over.  
The angry glint in Pete's eye tells me that he won't go easy. He takes advantage of Eric being doubled over in pain and kicks the back of his legs, causing him to fall. Eric falls but somehow is right back up on his feet.  
Eric delivers a strong hit to Pete's nose. It's broken; made obvious by all the blood and the new way it is positioned on his face.  
Pete clutches his nose and leaves himself wide open to Eric. Eric shows no mercy and knees Pete directly in his gut, knocking him to the ground. Pete lies there, holding his nose and groaning. Eric kicks him while he lays there; kicks his sides, his head, his legs, everywhere. Pete doesn't stay conscious for long, and I watch as his eyes roll back in his head and he goes limp.

"And the winner is Eric!" the announcer says. The crowd cheers as Eric takes bow.

Amar and I quickly make out way to the stage. "It's definitely broken," Amar says, looking down at a still unconscious Pete.

"Yeah. Should you bring him to a hospital?"

"The closest one is Denver and I have wimps to train."

"So how is he going to get there?"

"Do you think you could-"

I interrupt Amar, "No."

"Come on, Four!"

"I said I would train him, not nurse him. Besides, I fight in an hour anyways. I don't have time to go all the way to Denver. I need to warm up."

"Fine. I'll do it myself. Tell my wimps I will be back in two hours."

I nod and head towards the training room.

* * *

I look up at the clock before going over to my bag and quickly changing into my '4' shirt. I grab my small towel and then go out to the main arena.

I take position on the left of the ring, and look over at my opponent.

_He. Is. Huge._

I can't remember the last time I was this afraid to fight. The guy looks like something straight out of a kid's nightmare. He has got to be nearing seven feet, not joking. His hair is jet black and it looks like he poured oil on it. His left arm is the size of both of mine and his buff, bare torso is staring me down. He is glaring at me like I am dinner and he hasn't eaten in weeks.

"Let's begin the match between Four and Killer!" the announcer belts from an unseen speaker.

_Killer. What a great name. Great._

He leaps onto the stage at the same time I do. I am pretty tall, but he towers over me. I'm not really used to that.

He stares me down as we put our hands up in front of us.

_Do not let him intimidate you. Everybody has a weakness. Find his weakness. He's just another opponent. You can't let him hurt you. You're strong. You can win. Use your size to your advantage. There's no way he is very fast; you are. Use what you have and don't think about what you don't._

I begin wondering when he is going to make a move, and then as if he could read my mind, he swings. I dodge it in the nick of time, only to be greeted by his other fist. It hits me hard in the ribs. As I am ducked down from the impact, I deliver a swift hit to his gut. He doesn't even flinch.  
I take few steps backwards to regain my balance. He charges at me. I was right though, his size makes him slow. Adrenaline pumps through my veins and I quickly dodge out of the way and use my leg to trip him in the process. _The bigger they are, the harder they fall_. The stage area practically shakes with his impact. He groans but quickly stands back up. If he wasn't angry before, he sure as hell is now.  
I'm not entirely sure what to do at this point. Any punch I throw at him will feel like nothing to him. Unless I can get his face, but he is so much taller that it will be difficult.

He charges at me again, and I use the same tactic. I know that this isn't what people want to see, they never want to see defense, but I don't feel like dying today to please onlookers.  
His momentum isn't so easily stopped; another disadvantage. If I can tire him out, I may be able to get in some decent hits.  
He is obviously not the _brightest_ guy. He chases me around this ring the same way for quite a while. I can tell he is getting tired. He is running at me slower, and it is taking him longer to recover.  
I stand at the edge of the ring for the umpteenth time, and wait for him to charge. He does, and as I dodge him, I trip him. Once he is on the ground, I deliver a solid kick to his side. He groans as I deliver another, then another.  
Finally, he stops covering his face, and covers his torso. I bend down to the ground and deliver a punch to his temple, rendering him unconscious.

The crowd cheers my name and I hear the announcer talk about how crazy that was and how crazy I am. I just take my shirt and towel and walk out of the warehouse.

I walk outside to see Amar pulling into the lot in his black convertible, though the top is up.

He exits his car and approaches me. "You just finish your fight?"

"Yeah. Came out here to cool off," I tell him.

"How'd you do?"

"I won."

"Who'd you fight?"

I rub the back of my neck. "Killer."

"_Killer?_ You _beat Killer?_" he asks, obviously astonished.

"Yeah."

"_How? _He has never lost. Ever," Amar says.

"Wore him out," I say flatly. I don't care who I beat, I'm still not proud of it.

"How?"

"Well, he's pretty slow. It takes a lot out of him to run all over the ring. So, after I tired him out, I tripped him. Then I kicked and punched him until he went unconscious."

"You're crazy, kid," Amar says. "Come on, I'm sure your old man wants to tell you how much money you won."

I roll my eyes, I'm sure he does. We walk back in the warehouse and people cheer when he they see me. I keep my head low. It's not my job to entertain them. I know my father will scold me for it later; I am supposed to be charming people.

My father approaches me with the biggest grin on his face I have ever seen. He leans into my ear and says over the roar of the people around us, "Eighteen-thousand, seven-hundred and fifty-six dollars."

I can't stop my jaw from dropping. That is an insane amount of money. I can't even fathom that much money.

"Are you serious?" I ask; I can't hide the amazement in my voice.

My father mistakes my shock as pride, and his grin widens. He nods his head like a child. I have never seen him this way.

I go back to the training room to retrieve my bag. I am _almost_ excited to get on that plane so I can get the hell out of here.

I bend down the pick up my bag when an excruciating pain sprouts from my left ribcage and works its way through my whole body. I suck in a breath from the unexpected pain.

I do my best to push it aside and grab my bag. I walk back out of the training room and meet my father, waiting by the door. He holds a very large envelope, much larger than the one I saw yesterday.

"Hurry, we need to get out of here," he says. I don't argue, and we quickly make our way out to the car. The pain from my ribs only increases with every step and every breath.

I sit in my seat as my father drives us straight to the airport. I have no choice but to change in front of him. I can't wear my '4' shirt in such a public place.

When I remove my shirt, I can't hold back the groan from the movement. I look down and see a _huge_ bruise forming on the left side of my torso.

"What is that?" my father asks. _Funny, you'd think he'd know what bruises look like_.

"A bruise," I say flatly.

"That's not a normal bruise," he says. If I didn't know better, I would think he sounded concerned.

"It's fine."

He grumbles something unintelligible, so I ignore him and continue putting on my normal shirt. I stuff all of my things back into my duffle bag and throw it into the seat behind me, nearly knocking my father in the head.

"Watch it," he yells, swerving on the road slightly.

The rest of the ride is quiet. I have nothing nice to say to him, and he has nothing to say to me.

After a while, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_Tris: Hey, baby. How are you?  
Tobias: I'm fine. What are you doing?  
Tris: I just got back from another shift at the soup kitchen.  
Tobias: Soup kitchen?  
Tris: Yeah. I went yesterday and today with my mom. I'll tell you all about it when you get back.  
Tobias: I'm on my way to the Denver airport now.  
Tris: What time do you think you'll be back?  
Tobias: I'm not sure. If I am back before supper, do you want to go out?  
Tris: Yes. :)  
Tobias: Okay. I'm at the airport now, so I will text you as soon as I get off the plane.  
Tris: Okay. Love you.  
Tobias: Love you, too_

My father and I grab our bags before leaving the rental car at its lot. Then we take the shuttle to the airport. We are stopped at security because of the large amount of cash my father has, but he just tells the TSA Agent that he went to the casino and couldn't find his bank in town. She seems to accept his answer and we are allowed through.

Before I know it, I am on the metal, flying, death trap, taking a seat in the uncomfortable chair. I am relieved to see neither my father nor a nosy girl next to me, instead there sits an old man.

He greets me with a polite nod, before putting on a pair of headphones and going to sleep. I put in my headphone too, and wish for sleep that I know won't come.

I try not to focus on the feeling of the plane ascending thousands of feet into nothingness, but it is in the front of my mind. Breathing is difficult because I am afraid, and I am pretty sure that I have a severely bruised rib.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like you to thank you for choosing United States Airlines as your method of flight today. We will be landing at the Chicago O'Hare International Airport in a just a few minutes. Please secure your seat belts as the captain begins our descent," a cheery female voice says over the intercom.

I never took my seat belt off. _Why would anyone take their seat belt off?!_

I feel the pressure change in my ears and I find myself hoping that we don't die.  
We don't. We land against the runway with that_ thud_ that I just _love_.

I don't mind being in planes _nearly_ as much when we are just rolling around on the ground. The small space still gets me, but at least we won't plummet at any second. We arrive at our gate and I find myself cursing the slow people in front of me.

* * *

My father and I arrive home at four o'clock. I take a quick shower and change into clean clothes before calling Tris.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm back."

"Oh! Good! Do you want to get supper?"

"Yeah. I'm starving," I tell her. I haven't eaten anything except a gross sandwich at the Denver airport.

"Where should we go?"

"I'll come pick you up and we'll decide from there."

"Sounds good. I'll see you in a minute."

I hang up and head downstairs, making sure I have my wallet and keys. My father is lounging on the couch, but doesn't ask where I am going.

* * *

**Author's Note: You guys didn't think I was going to allow Tobias to lose a fight did you? Hahaaa, no. Peter, however, is a different story.  
Please review and let me know your opinion on this chapter.  
Oh, and please vote in my poll if you haven't already. (Check my profile, or see the bottom Author's Note on Chapter 30.)  
-GerdyGertha**

* * *

**P.S. This is totally irrelevant but I thought it was funny: So, I was looking through **_**Four: The Transfer**_** by the fabulous Veronica Roth a couple days after writing this chapter – I was looking for something for the next chapter, and I found this quote and literally laughed my ass off.  
**_**"'We should come up with another name for you," he says casually. 'Something tougher than 'Stiff.' Like 'Blade' or 'Killer' or something.'" –Amar, Veronica Roth**_

**Seriously, I **_**did not**_** do that on purpose. But **_**hahahaha**_** I am still laughing so hard.  
Anyways, I will shut up now; next chapter tomorrow! Woo! – Hehehe it's already finished :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: An extra long chapter for you! I am proud of myself for these 'daily updates.'**

**-Forewarning, there is some sexual stuff in this chapter-**

**-GerdyGertha  
**

* * *

**Tris**

I walk out my front door when I see Tobias' big, black truck pull up at the end of my small walkway. I quickly climb into the passenger side, embracing the warmth of the cab.

"Hey," he says. I face him and suddenly there are soft, warm lips on mine.

We break apart and I chuckle. "Hello."

He lets out a small laugh before turning his body back to the wheel; he seems to wince when he does.

"Are you okay?" I ask him, concern in my voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he says. But his voice is tense and I can tell he is lying.

He must think I don't buy it. He turns and gives me a smile, but that is when I notice the bruise on his cheekbone. "Tobias!"

"What?"

I involuntarily reach up and lightly touch the hurt skin.

He sighs, "It's bound to happen, Tris."

I shake my head slightly. "I don't like it."

"I'm not a fan either, but it happens. You should have seen the other guy," he grins. He thinks this is funny.

His grin fades away when the furrow between my eyebrows doesn't. "I'm fine, Tris. It's just a bruise. I've had worse. Let's just go."

I reluctantly nod and pull my hand away. He puts his truck into drive and we pull away from the curb.

"So, where are we going?" he asks.

"I'm really craving some of that pineapple pizza," I tell him honestly. I'm one of those weird girls that get cravings _after_ her period. Pizza and chocolate, _yum_.

"Well, I won't say no to that," he grins.

* * *

We are seated at Pedrad's Pizza and I am pleased to see that we have a male waiter tonight, instead of some girl with eyes for my boyfriend.

We place our orders and the waiter leaves us in peace. No snarky comments, no dirty looks; it's wonderful.

"So, are you going to tell me how you got that bruise on your arm?" I ask him.

He practically chokes on the water he is drinking. Obviously, he absentmindedly pushed up his sweatshirt sleeve, and or didn't think I would notice.

"I blocked a hit," he says.

"What about the one on your cheek?"

"I got punched."

I sigh. I know he doesn't want me to, but I can't help but worry; especially when I notice how short his breaths are. It seems like he can't get enough air or that it is painful to do so.

"Tobias, what is going on?"

"What? Nothing."

"You can't breathe."

He stares at me for a minute; I see an internal battle going on in his mind. "No, I can't," he finally admits.

"Is it a rib?"

"I don't know. The whole left side of my torso is black and blue."

"You could have a bruised or cracked rib. I don't think that you would be moving around if it were broken," I tell him. Caleb had gotten a broken rib a few years ago when he fell down the stairs.

"It's fine," he says.

"It is not fine. If you move a certain way, it could puncture your lung," I tell him. I have no idea if that is true or not, but it sounds right. I never did pay much attention in biology and I was too young to comprehend anything the doctors said when it happened to Caleb.

"It'll heal on its own," he says.

"Tobias, you need to go to a doctor."

"No."

"Tobias," I start - but I give up. It's no use; he is just as stubborn as I am. There's no way I can get him to go to the doctor.

"I'll be fine," he says, reaching across the table to grab my hand. I nod, even though I don't believe him for a second.

"So, how was the soup kitchen?" he asks after a few minutes of quiet.

"It was great. I had forgotten how much I love volunteering."

He smiles, "What do you like about it?"

"The look on the person's face that I just helped. It makes my whole day. Knowing that I was able to help somebody through a hard time makes me so happy. I just love it," I tell him.

"Maybe I could come one day," he says, thinking.

"You should! They could always use more help. And it's so great," I tell him.

After a minute, I remember something. "You have competition."

"What?"

"There's another boy with eyes for me," I tell him, trying as hard as I possibly can to keep a straight face.

He stiffens. "Who?"

I can't hold back anymore, "Billy. He's five." I laugh at myself, and then I laugh harder at the confused look on Tobias' face.

"What?"

"This little boy told his mom that I was his girlfriend because I gave him an extra cup of juice two days in a row," I laugh. Tobias still looks confused, so I reassure him, "He's five."

A smirk forms on Tobias' face, "So, what you're telling me is: you prefer Four?"

"You did not," I deadpan, trying to keep a straight face while Tobias practically laughs himself to tears at his own joke.

"Damn, I am so funny."

"You are ridiculous," I say, despite the smile taking form on my face.

Just then, our water comes over with two plates and our pizza. He sets them all down properly, the way any polite person would.

"Do you guys need anything else?" he asks.

"Nope, I think we're good," I tell him.

He smiles, "Well, then enjoy!"

"What a nice guy," I tell Tobias. I look up and Tobias is no longer smiling.

"_Not _like _that_, Tobias," I tell him. He shakes his head slightly and grabs a slice of pizza.

We eat and talk and joke about nothing in particular while we eat our pizza. We mostly just enjoy each other's company.

At one point, there are four slices left on the platter, and Tobias makes sure to point that out, laughing his happy ass off.

Once we have finished the pizza – I had two slices and Tobias ate the _entire rest of the pizza_ – we sit there, contently rubbing our bellies.

"God, that was good," I say.

Tobias just moans and nods and I laugh at him. He obviously ate _way_ too much.

"Eat too much, baby?" I smirk. He rolls his eyes but he smiles.

I don't think it's a good idea to bring this up, but my curiosity is killing me. "So, you talked to Peter?"

Tobias stiffens at my question. I don't think he is going to answer and I am just about to take it back. "Yes." He leans forward in his seat and looks me in the eye. I get lost in the dark blue that reminds me so much of the night time ocean from back in California. "I hate him."

"What did he do?"

Tobias just shakes his head. "He's psychotic."

"Well, I know _that_. What did he say?"

"He blames you. He thinks that his landing in juvie was your fault. I beat the shit out of him though," he says. "Another guy, Eric, broke his nose while they were fighting."

What Tobias tells me is not entirely new to me. I figured as much. Peter's biggest defense in court was that it wasn't rape because I 'wanted it.' Well, Peter has some fucked up views of 'want.' I am happy to hear about his nose though.

"Did he learn anything about you?" I ask.

"No," Tobias says, shaking his head. "I am a really private guy. The girl on the plane found that out," he says with a chuckle.

"What girl?" I ask; though it comes out a bit harsher than I meant it to.

Tobias smirks. "Emily," he says. Then a second later his eyebrows furrow while he tries to remember. "I think."

"She asked why my name was Four," he says.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her my parents were hippies and that there are four season, so," Tobias says, gesturing with his hand that the rest is self-explanatory.

I can't hold back my laugh. "Well, that's… creative."

He grins at me, "I have an entire arsenal of fake reasons for why my name is Four."

"Like?"

"I tell people that my birthday is April fourth," he says while looking up and to the right, thinking. "Four is my favorite number, I can eat four hotdogs in thirty seconds, I have four dollars in my pocket. I mostly just make them up on the spot," he says.

"Why is your name Four?" I ask him in a super stereotypically girly voice.

He glances around the restaurant before he says, "I once ate four pizzas by myself." I laugh at him.

A moment after our laughter dies down, our waiter approaches our table.

"How was the pizza, guys?" he asks.

"It was great," I tell him.

"Alright, here's your check. You can leave cash on the table or pay up at the front counter. Have a good night, guys," he says before leaving a small black folder on the table and walking away. I don't miss the fact that he puts it directly in front of Tobias.

Tobias picks it up and looks at it in shock. "Oh shit," he says.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask.

"I can't afford this," he says.

"Oh shut up." He breaks his act and laughs. He slips some cash into the folder before closing it back up and putting it on the center of the table.

"Ready?" he asks. I nod and we stand. I put my coat on and head to the exit. We receive one last "Thank you," from our waiter as we leave; I echo it back as Tobias pulls my hand and practically drags me from the restaurant. I laugh at his obvious jealousy.

We go outside and climb up into Tobias' truck.

"What now?" he asks, turning on the truck for the heat, but not moving.

"I don't know. It's not even six yet," I say, looking at the dashboard clock.

"Want to see my house?" he asks. I hesitate, knowing about his father. I can't help but be wary.

"Don't worry about my dad," Tobias says, as if reading my mind. "He won't try anything today. I won him _a lot_ of money this weekend."

"Can I ask how much?"

Tobias' lips form a straight line while he thinks about telling me before he says, "Almost thirty grand in the end." I can't stop my jaw from dropping. "I know. It's kind of extreme. My father won't bother us today."

"Alright, let's go," I tell him. He smiles before pulling out of the parking lot. _God, I love his smile._

* * *

We pull up to a house that looks identical to mine, but different somehow. Tobias shuts off the engine of the truck and turns to me.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," I say. "Let's go."

We walk up the small path to his front door. He uses his key to unlock the door, and we step inside. It's the same, but it's also entirely different. The layout is the exact same. But the furniture and lack of décor makes the house feel less 'homey.'

"Want to go upstairs?" he asks. I don't know why there are suddenly butterflies in my stomach. I shouldn't be nervous about going up to his room. I love Tobias and I know he would never pressure me into doing something I don't want to do. Perhaps I am nervous about possibly meeting his father.

We go through a door that would be Caleb's room. Tobias' room is simple, yet completely _him_. On the bed is a simple, blue, patchwork quilt. He has a small desk that is almost bare, having only a textbook and a notebook on top of it. He has the same dresser that Caleb does – the one that I assume comes with these houses. And Tobias does not have a joining bathroom. Atop his dresser sits the only piece of decoration in the room, a small glass figurine. It looks like falling water, clear and blue; it is beautiful.

I go over to it, and I want to touch it – but I don't. "This is beautiful."

"My mother gave that to me when I was a kid," Tobias says from behind me.

I smile at him and then find my way over to his bed and sit down; feeling his quilt. The _smell_ of this room is incredible. It's like when you walk into one of those big department stores and the smell of their perfume smacks you in the face and makes you choke; this is not quite so extreme, and the smell is _nice_. I love it.

He sits down next to me on the bed and flops onto his back. I hear him suck in a breath at the movement that probably did not feel very good on his ribs.

"Can I look?" I ask, gesturing to the left side of his torso.

He nods. I lift up his shirt to reveal a _huge_ bruise. It extends over the length of his entire ribcage. I can't help myself, I immediately flood with worry.

"It will be fine," he says.

"You really need to get this check out," I tell him. He shakes his head. I decide not to push him. He _hates_ being forced to do things that he has already set him mind on _not_ doing. Forcing him into things only drives him away, and that isn't what I ever want to do.

I lower his shirt and flop down on the bed next to him. He sits up and leans against his headboard. I feel him looking at me, but suddenly the ceiling is very interesting.

"Tris," he says.

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Honestly? Nothing. I'm just very content." I turn my head and look up and I am met with his deep blue eyes staring into mine. I have the sudden urge to kiss him, so I do.

I sit up against the headboard next to him and then his lips collide with mine. My hands go into his hair and his go to the small of my back. We continue on this way until I feel the need to be closer to him, so I straddle his lap.  
I do my best not to flinch when I feel him hard beneath me, and instead, focus on his lips moving against mine. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip and I part my lips, welcoming his tongue into my mouth.  
His hands lower onto my hips and mine are all over his hair and his neck. I feel him grab my butt, and I can't contain my small gasp; which only makes him smile against my lips.  
Our kiss deepens and our breathing gets heavier. I involuntarily roll my hips against his and I hear him suck in a breath. It isn't one of pain like before when he moved, but instead it is one of pleasure.  
His lips move to my neck and he finds the hollow between my jaw and ear. He licks and kisses there and I can't stop a moan from escaping my lips. I feel him smile against my ear. I bring his face back to mine and cherish his soft lips. Then I move down to kiss his neck. I kiss and lick his pulse point, loving the way he tastes. _Sweet and salty, he tastes like how he smells: Tobias._  
The feeling of him hard and pressed against me is making both of our breathing heavier. I didn't fully notice it before, but his breathing is heavy and labored; and not in the good and sexy way.

I pull away from him. "Tobias, you can't breathe."

"That has nothing to do with my ribs."

"Don't lie to me."

"Fine. It hurts. But this is more important," he says, lowering his lips to my neck.

As much as I don't want to, I pull away. "We aren't doing this until you see a doctor," I tell him. I climb off his lap, and try not to give into his pout. He looks just like Zeke and Uriah with his lip jutted out like that.

He groans. "I don't need to see a doctor."

"You do if you want to see this," I say, gesturing to myself. I instantly blush at my sudden boldness.

He thinks on it for a minute. "Let's go now."

This time I laugh, "You are _so_ needy."

"Not needy. I just really love you," he says. He is so sweet, I can't control myself; I kiss him.

I pull away when he tries to deepen the kiss, "That's all you get. Come on, let's go," I say, standing up from his bed.

He groans as I grab his hand and practically drag him off the bed. I don't have much success because he is probably almost twice my weight.

We go downstairs, back out the front door, and into his truck. We pull away from his house and get onto the main road. As we sit at a red light, he shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"You okay?" I ask him. He blushes deeply, but he nods. "Tobias, tell me what's wrong."

He is silent for a long time, and I think he isn't going to tell me; then he sighs, "Tris, do you know what blue balls are?"

I shake my head and his blush deepens, if that is even possible.

He groans in pain. "Never mind."

"Tell me," I say. Now I am just plain curious.

"Well," he clears his through. "Um, when guys… uh, get a little… excited, but they don't get to uh, finish, it's kind of painful," he says slowly, keeping his eyes straight and on the road.

I just sit there. I really don't know what to say to that. I'm sure the blush on my face is just as bad as his. "Sorry," I say, though it comes out sounding more like a question. I say it so quietly I am not sure he heard me.

He doesn't answer, just groans again.

"How do you cure it?"

I regret my question as soon as I see the mortified expression on his face, so instead, I stare at the dashboard. _Wow, it's almost eight-thirty, that's exciting. We were at his house a long time... That was a lot of making out. I wonder what that little light means. Wow, his truck could go really fast if it wanted to. I wonder how terribly I have just fucked up. I wonder what that button does._

"I don't really want to talk about it right now," he finally says. I look at him and bite my lip; I feel terrible. He is obviously in pain, and I have no clue how to help him.

"I'm sorry," I say again. I expect him to say something like, 'Don't worry,' or 'it's not your fault,' the way he usually does, but I am only answered with another groan. So, I take it that it _is_ my fault. I guess, unintentionally, I did cause that pain.

* * *

After the most awkward car ride of my life, we finally arrive at the hospital. Tobias parks in front of the Emergency Room and we get out of the truck. I notice that Tobias is walking sort of funny; I tell myself that it is because his ribs are sore.

His pain doesn't stop him from being a gentleman, and he opens the door for me. We step inside and the large Emergency Room is crowded. We go to the check-in desk and a woman with a warm smile greets us.

"I need to see somebody about my ribs. They might be cracked or just bruised; I don't know," Tobias tells the plump, older woman.

"Alright, here you go sweetie," she says, handing Tobias a clipboard with papers and an attached pen. "Fill out these forms and then bring them back to me and we'll call a doctor for you."

"Alright, thanks," he says. He takes the clipboard and we find two chairs that are on the edge of the large waiting room.

Tobias begins filling in all the information on the forms. He rubs his hand over his face every so often while trying to recall information.

"What should I write for how it happened?" he asks.

"Say you fell down the stairs," I say immediately. He gives me a puzzled look. "My brother broke a rib a few years ago from falling down the stairs. Plus, it will help explain your other bruises." He nods and writes it down.

"I don't know who to put for in-case-of-emergency contacts," he says. I look down at his form. He has put his father, but the rest are blank.

"Zeke and I?" I suggest. He thinks on it, then nods and writes it.

He finishes the form and slowly stands. I watch him practically waddling bring the forms back to the check-in desk. I tell myself again that it is his ribs that are making him walk the way he is; even though that makes _no_ sense. The nurse says something to him with a friendly smile before I see him nod and come back.

"She said it will be about half an hour," he says. I suddenly feel exhausted. I lean on Tobias and rest my head on his shoulder. He puts his head down on mine and I close my eyes.

I am awoken by Tobias gently shaking the shoulder that my head rests on and rubbing my arm.

"Hm?" I say, trying to pry open my heavy lids.

"The nurse is here," he says.

"Oh. Do you want me to stay out here?" I ask, sitting up fully.

"You can come in if you want to," he says. I nod and we follow a nurse through the double swinging doors. She leads us into a small room with a paper covered examination table. There are cheesy posters on the walls, a sink with paper cups, and the classic hospital containers that hold cotton swaps and those little wooden sticks that they put down your throat.

"Hello, Tobias. My name is Felicia, please have a seat on the table," she says, gesturing. "And you can have a seat in that chair there," she says to me. I do as she asks as she sets up her equipment.

"Tobias, please change into this gown," Felicia says, pulling one of those hospital gowns from a cabinet above the sink. "You can stand out in the hall or stay in here; whatever you're both comfortable with," she says to me. I look at Tobias and he gives a small wave of his hand, telling me I can stay.

"Alright, then I will be back in a minute," she says before she leaves the room, shutting the door behind her.

Tobias goes to remove his shirt and I hold my hand out for it. He gives me a puzzled look before giving it to me. I use it to cover my eyes. He laughs at me, but I hear him take off his jeans anyway.

"You can look now," he chuckles. I take the shirt away from my eyes and I crack a smile when I see Tobias wearing the gown. It really takes away from his masculinity, but I find it nice in a weird way. It reminds me that even this god-like creature still has times of need.

"Sexy," I tell him. He wags his eyebrows at me in a pseudo-seductive way, causing me to laugh.

The nurse comes back in a minute later. "Okay, Tobias. Can I have you stand on this scale please?" Felicia asks. He hops off the exam table and steps onto the scale. She moves the little weights around before writing something in her chart. Then, she pulls a long stick from the back of the scale and measures Tobias' height.

"Six foot, four inches," she says. Tobias looks a little surprised, but I'm not.

"Alright, I need to check your lungs. Please sit back down on the examination table," she says and then he does as he is told. The nurse takes her stethoscope and puts it in her ears. She pushes the fabric of Tobias gown out of the way and asks him to take a deep breath as she presses the small metal circle to his back. Then she does the same to his front.

She removes the stethoscope and drapes it around her neck before writing something the chart.

Then she grabs the blood pressure cuff and wraps it around his arm. She squeezes the little pillow, filling the cuff with air. Then she examines the dial before releasing the air and writing on her chart. She frees his arm from the cuff and puts it back on the wall.

"Alright, the doctor should be in shortly," she says. She gives both of us a friendly smile before she leaves the room.

"My boyfriend is a giant," I smirk at Tobias.

He smiles back, "It's easy to think that when your girlfriend is tiny."

I feign hurt and he laughs. His laugh disappears as quickly as it came and he looks nervous.

"It will be fine, Tobias," I tell him. I would like to kiss him to reassure him, but that would be awkward for the doctor to walk in on.

"I love you," he says.

I smile back at him, "I love you, too."

A moment later, there is a knock on the door and a man in a white coat enters. "Hello, Tobias. I am Dr. Jones. It says here that you have hurt your rib; is that correct?" I wonder momentarily if this is Will's dad. Will's last name is Jones and his parents are both doctors…

Tobias nods. "Yeah. I fell down the stairs."

"Ah," Dr. Jones says. "Well, let's have a look at that."

The doctor sets the clipboard down on the small desk in the corner and goes to Tobias. "Can I have you lift up the gown for me?"

Tobias lifts the left side of his gown, revealing his huge bruise. _And his very cute dark blue-plaid boxers._ I blush and push away the thought. I keep my eyes trained on the doctor and the bruise. It would be way to easy to lower my eyes _and look a little to the right-_

"Wow! That's a big bruise!" Dr. Jones says. Tobias begins to glare slightly. "Can I touch it?"

Tobias doesn't seem to like that idea, but he nods. Dr. Jones gently touches the spot where the bruising is most severe.

"I won't know for sure until we get an x-ray, but I think it is just a really bad bruise. I am going to send a nurse in to bring you up to x-ray," he says, while writing on the chart.

"Don't worry too much. I know for sure that it isn't broken," Dr. Jones says. Tobias nods and the doctor leaves the room.

"Are you okay?" I ask Tobias. I am relieved, _yet also disappointed_, to see that his gown is lowered now and is covering him.

"Yeah. I didn't like him touching it."

"No, I can't imagine that would feel very nice."

A knock on the door sounds and a different nurse than before comes in. "Tobias? I'm Betty, I will be taking you up to x-ray," the middle aged woman says. She looks at me and smiles. "And you are?"

"Tris. I'm his girlfriend," I say. I realize that I haven't formally told anybody that and it makes me smile.

"Well, hello, Tris. You'll have to wait in the waiting room while he has his x-ray. I will come to get you as soon as we get back," she says.

I don't want to leave Tobias, but I nod. I stand up and cross the room to the door. As I pass Tobias, I stop to peck him on the cheek. He smiles at me and then I walk out of the room. I walk back out into the waiting room, which somehow got busier than it was earlier. I spot a coffee machine and go to it. I insert three quarters and watch as my coffee is brewed, then the little window opens up and I grab my steaming cup. It's just black, which I don't _love_, but I really need the caffeine.

I take an open seat near a couple holding a baby across both of their laps. The baby has blood trickling from its nose and the parents wear worried frowns on their faces. I look across the room and see a little girl with a pink blanket over her shoulder, covering her arm. Her heavy sobs and the way her mother's hands are hovering over the blanket - not knowing where to land, make me think that her arm is probably broken. In a corner, a lone woman sits sobbing into a handkerchief. In another corner, a couple sits with their arms wrapped around each other. The woman strokes her obviously pregnant belly with her free hand while her partner sits on his phone, talking earnestly.

I decide I should probably take out my own phone and call my mother. I dial her number and wait. The line rings twice before she picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mom. It's me."

"Oh hello, dear. How is your date with Four?"

"Well, actually. We are down at the hospital."

"What happened?" my mother asks, her voice worried and frantic.

"Mom, calm down. It's okay. We're fine," I tell her quickly.

"Beatrice."

"Four fell down the stairs earlier today and we think his rib is either badly bruised or cracked."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah. He is in x-ray right now. I wasn't allowed up there, so I am just in the waiting room."

"Alright. What time do you think you'll be home? It's a school night."

"I know that. I don't know for sure what time we will be able to leave here. I suppose it depends on what they find on the x-ray."

"You need to be home by ten," my mother warns.

"Mom, he needs me right now."

"Fine. I will make an exception. But I want you home before midnight," she says.

"Thanks mom."

"Alright, be safe, sweetie. I love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

"Bye."

I hang up the call and take a deep breath. I sip my coffee and it burns my tongue. Now I just have to wait.  
I people watch, I thumb through magazines, I finish my coffee, I have an entire conversation with Christina over text message, all before I _finally_ see the nurse, Betty, approaching me. I stand up to meet her.

"Sorry that it took so long," she says. "There were people using the machine when we got up there, and the other one is out of order."

"It's alright," I tell her. We begin walking together back toward Tobias' room. "What did the x-ray show?"

"We just got back. Radiology is still looking at them," she says as she pushes open the double swinging doors.

We go down the small hallway and back into Tobias' room.

He smiles when he sees me. "Hey."

"How are you doing?" I ask him. I press a kiss to his lips, ignoring the presence of Betty.

"I'm fine, Tris."

"Sorry, I was just worried." I give him a small smile before going back my little chair in the corner.

"Alright, I will let Dr. Jones know that we are back and he will be in with you when the scans come back. It shouldn't take more than twenty minutes," Betty says before she leaves.

"You don't have to stay," Tobias says.

"Of course I do. I _want_ to," I tell him. Despite the fact that I definitely won't be getting home by midnight, I don't mind waiting with him. I cross the small room and sit next to him on the exam table, the paper crinkling under me.

"Thank you," he says, wrapping a strong arm around my waist. I lean in and press my lips to his. We break apart and I look into his deep blue eyes, staring deep into mine. I press my lips to his again and he cradles my face in his free hand. I find myself putting my own hand up into his dark brown locks.

The feeling I had in the depths of my stomach earlier are returning with our kissing, and I am suddenly very aware of how little clothing he has on. His hand lowers slowly and rests on my hip. Our kiss deepens when he runs his tongue along my bottom lip and I gladly open to him. Our tongues dance in the same fashion as they did earlier. His hand rubs up and down my thigh and I moan. His hand gradually moves to my inner thigh as mine explore his strong, muscular back.

Tobias moans and it turns into a groan as he pulls away. I follow his gaze down, and notice the way his hospital gown has tented.

"Shit," he says. I feel my face heat up to about ten million degrees and I suddenly have the urge to cry.

"How long until he comes in?"

I look up at the clock. "At least five minutes," I tell him. I hope off the exam table and go sit in the chair. I bury my face in my hands. I think about using that sink to splash water on my face to get rid of the heat. _Or maybe I could just fill it up and drown myself,_ _yeah, _that'll_ cure my embarrassment._

And then I hear the water running and paper towels being pulled from their dispenser on the wall. _What the-? _I look up and see Tobias with his back to me, standing at the sink.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to get rid of it!" he says. "You, uh, might want to look away."

I don't know what he is doing, but I look in the other direction. Finally, I hear him grab more paper towels. A minute later, I hear the paper of the exam table crinkle, meaning he sat down.

"Alright," he says. I look at him and see him flushed. I can't resist my urge to check; I look down and see that the tent is gone. I don't know what he did, and I probably _don't want _to.

Just then, there is a knock on the door and Dr. Jones steps inside. _Impeccable timing, this guy._

He holds up a large envelope. "I've got your x-rays," he says.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, I may or may not have to change the rating to M. I really don't know. Can somebody tell me what they think I should do?  
Oh, and **_**BY THE WAY**_**, Tobias did not 'finish himself off' at the sink. He used **_**cold water**_**. I am not **_**that**_** raunchy.  
I am laughing at myself after writing this… can't believe I am actually about to post this.  
Well, anyways. Leave me a review with all your thoughts. Okay, maybe not **_**all**_** your thoughts; some things shouldn't be announced. Ha, kidding.**

**No but seriously, I am **_**really**_** interesting in what you guys are thinking about this chapter. Leave me a review; I am excited to read them. :)  
-GerdyGertha**

* * *

**P.S. If you haven't, please vote in my poll! (Profile page or bottom Author's Note on ****Chapter 30**** for more info.)  
**

* * *

**SORRY TO BE RANDOM BUT I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING**

**I just published a Divergent Choose Your Own Adventure after having a late-night thought. It's just a trial run right now, but if that sounds mildly interesting, please go check it out :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: This story's rating has been changed to **_**M  
**_**-GerdyGertha**

* * *

**Tobias**

"And here you can see that the bone itself has not been damaged," Dr. Jones says, pointing to the x-ray that is hung from the light box on the wall. "It explains why you were able to endure the entire day. Nothing is broken or fractured, it is just a really terrible bruise," he says to me.

I just nod, so he continues. "I just recommend getting a bit of rest while it heals. Avoid any strenuous activities until it does not hurt to do so. I would also highly recommend that you ice it constantly. If the cold becomes painful, remove it for a while, but then make sure to put it back on; that should reduce the swelling."

"Thank you, sir," I tell him.

"It's no problem," he says with a smile. "You kids have a good night," he says to Tris and I. "Oh, and Tobias, you can change out of that gown now. Go to the nurse's station when you are done to get your paperwork."

"Thank you," Tris says. Dr. Jones nods and leaves the room.

Tris picks up my jeans and hands them to me, and then she covers her face with my shirt. I laugh, but I understand. Especially after what happened just a few minutes ago…

I finish putting my jeans on and I fold up the gown and set it on the exam table. "Babe?"

She hands me my shirt with a small smile. "Thanks," I tell her as I take it and then put it on. I have never been so happy to put on normal clothes; I hate those stupid hospital gowns. I felt like a girl in a _'gown.' _Why do they have to call them that?

"Ready?" Tris asks. I nod and we leave the small room. Too small a room if you ask me.

We go down the short hallway and stop at the nurse's station. Betty sits behind a computer and smiles up at me when she sees me.

"Remember to ice it," she says as she hands me some papers.

"Am I paying or-" I ask her; my wallet already in hand.

She shakes her head. "Nope. Your insurance covered this."

I slip my wallet back into my pocket and take the papers. "Okay. Thank you for everything," I tell her.

"Of course. Goodnight, kids," she says. Tris smiles at her before taking my hand and walking us out through double doors.

We leave the emergency room and go outside and into my truck. I turn on the truck and look at the dashboard clock. It's almost one in the morning; I didn't realize we have been here for so long!

"I'm really sorry that this took so long," I tell Tris as I drive back towards home.

"It's just fine," she says. She grabs my hand where it rests on the center console. "I'm just glad you're okay."

As we stop at a red light, I turn to look at her. "I went to the doctor," I say while wagging my eyebrows at her, reminding her of our little deal.

She blushes and shakes her head. "You are ridiculous!" she says.

"I am seventeen and in love with my girlfriend," I tell her. She gives me a smile that melts my heart.

"Doctor's orders," she says, shaking her head. "No strenuous activities." I groan and go as the light turns green.

The ride is quiet for a few minutes before she speaks quietly, "Did you um, fix your issue?"

I blush deeply. I sometimes wish she didn't pay so much attention all the time. "No," I tell her honestly. I have heard Zeke and Uriah talk about getting 'blue balls' at parties and things, but I never knew that the hell they were talking about. _I do now!_

"So, should I be sorry for that?" she asks.

I think about this. My immediate response is _yes_, but I would never tell her that. So, I bend the truth a little. "You should be honored," I tell her.

She laughs, "What?"

"You should be happy that you were able to, you know," I say, hoping I don't have to finish my sentence. I _really_ don't feel like discussing my _dick_ with my girlfriend at one o'clock in the morning as I drive.

"Able to what?" she asks, genuinely not understanding.

I groan. I swear she is doing this to me on purpose. "Able to get me hard," I say bluntly. I feel how warm my face is, I just hope she can't see it in the dark. We are at a red light, but I don't dare make eye contact. Not with the calculated way that she is able to read my eyes.

I take a big deep breath and hold it. "Oh," she says.

When I think I can speak without my voice shaking, I ask her, "Can we talk about something else?"

"Yes," she answers quickly.

"Um," I say, trying to think of a different topic – but my mind keeps drifting to before when we were on my bed. _When she was on my lap, when she kissed my neck, her hips grinding on mine, her tongue was-_

"The light is green," she says. I regain my focus and drive. I don't want to kill my girlfriend or myself. Especially if it all happened because I was too distracted thinking about- never mind.

"I don't know what to talk about," I tell her honestly.

"Um," she says, thinking. "Did you really like my dress?"

_Good! A nonsexual topic! _"Yes!" I say, a little too excitedly. "It's pretty," I tell her.

I hear her smile in her voice, "You really like it?"

"I love it," I tell her. "I can't wait to see you in it."_ Well there you go with the sex stuff again, Tobias. Get your fucking mind out of the gutter! Ooh, 'fucking'… Dammit._

"What?" Tris asks.

"What?"

"'Dammit' what?"

"_What?_" I am so confused.

"You said 'dammit!' So I am asking you _what?_" she says.

"I didn't know I said that out loud," I tell her honestly.

"Oh. What were you thinking?" she asks.

"Uh." I don't really know how to respond. I _have_ to lie. "I forgot to wash the dishes before I left the house. My dad is going to get mad."

I don't think she buys it. "Okay," she says flatly. _Definitely doesn't buy it._

I attempt to change the subject. "Are you going to get in trouble for getting home so late?"

"Probably. But sometimes, my mom surprises me and lets me off," she says. There is doubt in her voice though.

"What time is your curfew?"

"Ten. What time is yours?"

"I don't have one." My dad couldn't give two shits about where I am.

Tris groans. It's ten minutes past one and we won't be home for another ten. I don't know who had the bright idea to put the hospital on the complete end of Chicago, but tonight of all nights, it is _really_ inconvenient.

The roads are pretty vacant because it is the middle of the night on Sunday. I have only seen five other cars the entire time we have been driving. I gently press my foot down on the accelerator. The speed limit is thirty-five here, and the gage tells me I am pushing fifty.

"Tobias," Tris says. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to lessen your parents' anger."

"Tobias, slow down, it's fine." I comply, and slow it down to forty-five.

"Is _forty_-five okay?" I ask her with a laugh. I usually find the 'four' jokes to be stupid, but not as stupid as Tris finds them, so obviously that makes them hilarious. I have been making them all night.

She just shakes her head, trying to hide her smile. We drive for a minute more before Tris gasps.

"What?" I ask, but then I see the lights in my rearview mirror. I slow all the way down and pull over to the shoulder. "Shit, shit, shit, shit," I mutter.

The cop pulls up and stops behind me. I roll down my window and get my registration information from the visor. Then I grab my wallet from my back pocket to retrieve my license.

The cop approaches my window and peers in with his flashlight.

"Do you know why I stopped you?" he says. He is a pale man with a very large, dark mustache.

"Yes. I was going ten over," I tell him.

"That's right. License and registration, son," he says. I put them in his open palm and he goes back to his squad car.

"Well, that was counterproductive," I tell Tris. She rolls her eyes, but for some reason she cracks a smile.

The officer comes back. "You Marcus Eaton's kid?"

I would like very much to lie and deny that fact, but I am not about to lie to a cop. "Yeah."

He nods and hands me back my papers. "I'll let you off with a warning because this is your first time. _Warning_, kid. Don't let me catch you again," he says sternly.

"Thank you, sir."

"Alright, now get outta here. And go the speed limit," he says before walking away from my truck.

I take a deep breath and put my truck back into drive and roll up my window.

"Well, that was fun," Tris says with a small smirk.

"I guess I got lucky." Tris snorts. Never thought snorts could be cute, but I guess there's first for everything.

"Tobias," she says. Her tone is saying _'really?'_

"What?" I ask, confused. I think about it for a second before it comes to me. "_Oh_. Bad word choice," I say.

She laughs a little, "I'm just kidding."

"Well, you're not wrong," I mutter.

We drive the posted thirty-five miles per hour all the way to the old Abnegation sector. Instead of it taking ten minutes from our little stop, it took twenty. _Thank you, Office Ramirez_.

I pull up in front of Tris' house. She turns to me with her gorgeous smile. "Goodnight," she says. Her lips meet mine in slow, loving kiss.

"I love you," I tell her.

"I love you, too," she says. She reaches for the door handle but then turns back to me. "Ice it, Tobias," she orders.

"Yes, ma'am," I tell her. She smirks and then leaves my truck and walks quickly to her front door. She turns around before she opens her door and gives me a small wave. And then she disappears into her house.

* * *

I awake to the sound of my alarm. I groan loudly before turning over and smacking my hand down on it. I hit it the wrong way and it tumbles to the floor and it _keeps beeping_.  
I reach behind my bed side table and unplug it, effectively silencing it. I sigh in satisfaction and roll back over. That's when I get the shooting pain in my ribs and I stop rolling and groan. _Well, I am awake now_.

I get out of bed and stumble like a drunk man out of my room and across the hall. I manage to do my morning activities successfully, despite being half asleep. I look at the bruise on my cheek in the mirror; it's a little yellow, which is gross, but at least it's fading.  
I trudge back into my bedroom and put on jeans and a sweatshirt, grab my phone and wallet, and then almost fall down the stairs. _That would have been ironic_.  
I shuffle into the kitchen in search of coffee. _Of course, why would my father leave me any? That would be too nice!_

I make a small pot and stand at the counter, waiting for it to brew.  
Finally, the machine beeps and I pour the coffee into a mug. I take a big long sip of it, burning my entire mouth, but receiving the desired caffeine.

I finally open my eyes enough to the amount that it is safe to drive, so I grab my keys and my backpack and head out. For some hellish reason, God decided it should rain today. I put my hood up, go outside, and climb into my truck.

* * *

Despite driving in the downpour with my eyes a little less than half closed, I make it to school on time. I am greeted by Zeke, per usual. I grab my backpack and exit my truck, locking it behind me.

"Hey, Pedrad," I say. He shoves my shoulder in greeting.

"How was your weekend?" he asks.

"Fine," I say. I don't elaborate. There isn't much I can tell him.

"What did you do?"

I could tell him _nothing_, but I should really talk to my friends more. "Went out with Tris."

"Is that why you have a hickey?"

"What?" I ask, alarmed by his question.

"Yeah, right here," Zeke says, pointing on his neck to his left pulse point.

I instinctively reach up to it.

"Wear it with pride, my boy!" Zeke says, clapping me on the back.

I roll my eyes and lower my hand. It's not like I can do anything about it.

"Wait, how soon would I have gotten it after," I say, hoping he won't make me finish my question.

"I don't know it depends. Usually a few minutes," Zeke says with a shrug.

That means I walked around that ER with a hickey. _Fuck. Real classy, Tobias._

"Why? What happened?"

I groan. "I went to the ER after it happened. That means I walked around the whole time with it."

"Wait, why the hell did you go to the ER?" Zeke asks.

"Got a bruised rib."

Zeke gives me a look and I know what he is thinking but won't say: _From your dad?_

"I fell down the stairs," I tell him. He doesn't look like he believes me but he doesn't say anything.

"Well, that's embarrassing."

"The hickey or the fall?"

"Both," he laughs.

Now I am just wondering why Tris didn't say anything last night.

Zeke and I make our way to History. We sit down in our desks and I take off my hood. I scrunch it up around my neck a little bit to try to hide the mark, but I doubt it does any good.

Shauna and Christina enter the room, talking animatedly about their dresses and things. As Shauna is passing Zeke's desk in the front row, he grabs her arm. She leans down and he whispers something in her ear. Her eyes go wide and she looks at me.

_I'm going to kill Zeke._

Shauna stares at me as she takes her seat and then giggles.

"What?" Christina asks her, obviously hurt that she is not in on the joke.

"Four's got a hickey," she says quietly.

Christina's eyes widen and she stares at me. Her eyes narrow in on my neck and I sink a little lower in my seat. Obviously my hood is not covering it.

One of Christina's eyebrows raises and she smirks. "Wow! Who knew Tris was such a-"

"Stop," I say, cutting her off. Christina rolls her eyes but she shuts up.

If it's possible, I sink lower in my chair as Christina and Shauna giggle quietly amongst themselves. It's pretty obvious that they are talking about me by the glances they throw towards me that are then followed by more giggles.

* * *

Finally, class is over and I quickly get up from my seat. I am the first person out of the room, despite sitting in the back row. I walk past other students in the hallway quickly, trying not to attract any attention to myself.

I make it to Social Studies and I see Tris in her desk, pulling things out of her backpack.

I take my seat and she looks up at me and smiles. Her eyebrows furrow when I don't smile back.

"What's wrong?"

I don't answer, I simply point to the hickey.

Her face turns pink and she looks down. "Oops," she says quietly. "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not. I'm mad at Zeke," I say. She looks at me, very confused.

"Wait, _Zeke_ gave you that?"

I grimace at the thought. "No, no. He is just going around telling everyone," I tell her.

"Well, it's not like they can't see it for themselves."

"Why didn't you tell me about this last night? I walked around the ER the entire time with this?"

"No. That was not there last night," she says.

"What?"

"No, I would have noticed _that_."

"Zeke said it only takes a few minutes for it to appear."

"It's different for everyone, babe. You obviously don't bruise quite as easily as other people," she says, gesturing to the already almost completely faded bruise on my cheek. She then points to my arm; I flip it over and realize that the light bruise that was there yesterday is gone today. Now that I think about it, my bruises always take quite a while to appear, with the exception of my ribs. It seems likely that the hickey didn't appear for a few hours afterwards.

"If that was there while we were walking around the hospital, I would have made you cover it," she says. I give her a questioning look. "People see hickeys and blame the person's partner, not _them_. You can't give _yourself_ a hickey there."

I nod in understanding. That explains why Christina was saying things about Tris earlier. "Sorry."

"It's not _your_ fault," she smiles a little. "If I asked you to put makeup on it, would you?"

"Um, I guess," I say. _I definitely do not want to put makeup on it!_ Sure, I don't really want everybody _staring_ at it all day, but makeup is for _girls_.

"I'm joking, Tobias," she says when she sees my expression. "Besides, don't most guys wear a hickey as a mark of pride? Like a badge of honor? Like a symbol of manliness?" she starts laughing.

I just shake my head and try not to smile at her. "Those guys are dicks."

She looks at me with a lot of love in her blue-gray eyes. "True."

"I'll cover it up if you really want me to," I tell her honestly. As much as I don't want makeup _anywhere_ on me, I would do it if it made her feel better.

"No, it's fine. It's a mark of my territory," she says proudly.

"I suppose that's better than peeing on me," I say.

She makes a disgusted face but then she shrugs, "That is true."

Our conversation ends there because Mrs. Tepper starts talking. We all recently handed in the assignment we had to do about one hundred things we have in common. Tris and my list ended up getting pretty ridiculous. We stopping coming up with good facts, so we settled on things like: _blue eyes, both have a dad, we both have cars, both of those cars are neutral colored, we both drink coffee…_ They got worse as the list went on: _we both have hair, we both have feet, we both have hands…_ it was pretty much a bull shit assignment. Oh well, technically it was all true.

Apparently, now we are 'done with the fun stuff,' and we have to 'get down to business,' which basically means taking notes. Yay. At least that means I don't have to work with Nita at all anymore.

Class drags on, but finally it is over and the bell rings for us to leave.

Tris and I walk out into the hallway and Nita steps in front of us.

"You're a dirty little slut," she says to Tris.

"Get the fuck away from us, Nita," I say to her, stepping in front of Tris slightly.

Tris steps out from behind me and gets really close to Nita's face. I wonder if she is going to hit her again, but she doesn't. She whispers something in her ear. Nita makes one of the ugliest expressions I have ever seen. Her eyes grow wide and she looks sad and scared and angry and grossed out all at the same time; it's very strange.

She walks away and Tris turns to me with a satisfied grin.

"What did you say to her?"

Tris gestures for me to lower my ear to her. Her warm breath asks one word against my ear. "_'Jealous?'_" she purrs. _Fuck, pretty sure I just got a har-_

She gives me a knowing smile before turning and leaving me in the hallway just standing here.

I watch her ass as she walks away.

_No shame._

* * *

**Author's Note: Okayyyy, that was quite excessive, I do admit.  
What can I say? I'm sleep deprived. :) – I don't know if any of you notice this, but I lately I have been uploading anywhere from 10:00 PM – 2:00 AM (CTZ), and I write at that time too. So, shit gets a little weird as the night gets longer and I get tireder. That's not a word..  
Anywaaayys, review? ;)  
-GerdyGertha**


	36. Chapter 36

**Tris**

"So, Four," Will says when everybody is seated at our lunch table. "What did you have to get rid of in my dad's ER?"

I nearly choke on the piece of lettuce in my mouth. I start coughing uncontrollably, and I have to take a long drink of water to calm myself. I feel how red my face is, not only from the scene I just made, but also from Will's question.

"What?" Tobias asks, sounding uncharacteristically nervous.

"Well, the walls are really thin in those exam rooms. My dad said you yelled about having to get rid of something and that Tris might want to look away."

I sneak a peek at my boyfriend and he looks redder than I have ever seen him.

"My dad said that when he came back in, you both were all red. Kind of like how you are now," Will says.

"Will," I say calmly, despite how terribly embarrassed I feel. "_Shut up._"

"Does it have anything to do with Four's hickey?" Christina asks.

I am about to tell her to 'shut up' too, when Tobias speaks. "_No,_ it doesn't. My girlfriend gave me hickey at my _house_. And _yeah,_ my beautiful girlfriend gave me a hard-on later in your dad's exam room. Obviously I had to get rid of it, and _no_, she didn't need to see it. You have problem?" he asks, glaring at both of them. Nobody speaks, everybody just stares at him. As if my face couldn't get any redder… I drop my head down on the table. I immediately feel Tobias' hand on the small of my back, and I know it's his way of apologizing.

"Nice," Zeke finally says.

"I don't have any problems," I hear Will say. "Good job, Tris."

I begin hitting my head down on the table. _Maybe if I knock myself unconscious, I can wake up later and this will all have been a terrible, terrible dream._

I hit my head again, but instead of hitting the table, I hit something soft. I look up and Tobias is covering the table with this hand. I look up at him and smile; his sweetness is too much.

"You dirty kids are still the cutest," Christina says. I throw a glare at Christina.

"So, Tris and Four ended up with the dirty reputation. Who woulda thought?" Uriah says. I glare at him but he grins back at me.

"Take it as a compliment," Zeke says. Tobias groans. "I was starting to think you guys were just gonna be a couple of Stiffs?"

That sounds like a bad word choice to me. "Stiffs?"

"That's what all the other factions called the Abnegation," Marlene says.

"Why?" I ask.

"They had ton of super strict laws," she says.

"Yeah, and they thought that sex was just for reproduction," Uriah says.

"They thought it was bad because it's fun. Fun is bad in Stiff land," Zeke adds.

I think of everything they just said. "So, you thought we were Stiffs?"

"Well, yeah," Zeke says, shrugging.

"I get my boyfriend _stiff_ for fun. What is so Stiff about that?" I ask him, giving him a pointed look.

Zeke opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Everybody else just stares at me; including Tobias.

"That's what I thought," I say. I pick up my fork and resume eating my salad.

Finally, Uriah breaks the silence and bursts into laughter. "She told you!" he says to Zeke.

Zeke glares at his brother before picking up one of his fries and throwing it. It completely misses and we all laugh at him. Shauna covers her face with her hand and shakes her head.

"No, Zeke," I say. "Like this." I pick up one of Tobias' fries and launch it at Uriah; it hits him in the face.

"_Ohh!_" everybody exclaims at once. Zeke just shakes his head and Tobias looks at me.

"That was mine," he says, feigning hurt over his sacrificed fry.

"I'll make it up to you later," I tell him and then I wink. _What the hell?_ I blush red afterwards and he laughs.

"Well, we did have a deal," he says quietly while the rest of the table is preoccupied with throwing fries at Uriah.

"Doctor said no strenuous activities until you can handle them," I remind him.

"I can handle it," he says, wagging his eyebrows at me.

I shake my head and try not to laugh at his juvenile behavior. "You are such a boy."

"Lucky for you," he says with a smirk. I smack his arm and he laughs.

"You are so dirty!" I scold him. He just laughs harder.

"We thought you knew that already," Zeke says. That's when I notice that they are all suddenly paying attention to our conversation.

"We really need to learn how to pay attention to what is going on around us," I say quietly to Tobias. He nods.

"Four's the dirtiest kid I know," Uriah says sarcastically. "A real pervert, that one."

Tobias shakes his head and chuckles. "Yeah, I am quite the pervert."

"Well, lately," I mumble. He just grins at me and I roll my eyes.

Tobias puts a hand on my thigh and then leans down and puts his mouth to my ear. The feeling of his hand creeping higher up my thigh and his warm breath on my neck brings on that, lately familiar, sensation deep in my stomach. "It's not my fault that my girlfriend is sexy as fuck."

I bite my lip to hide my smile and look up at this god-like slice of perfection who thinks _I_ am the sexy one. _Ha._ I take advantage of the close proximity of his lips and I kiss him. I part my lips slightly and our kiss deepens. The feeling in my stomach only heightens. After what happened with Peter, I wasn't sure I would ever be able to feel _this_, and especially so soon. But Tobias brings this feeling to me all the time. It's relieving and scary all at once, but it's okay. I really feel _okay_. I feel protected and loved with Tobias. I feel amazing with him.

"Okay, pervs, I am trying to eat here," Uriah says. Tobias and I break apart and we roll our eyes at him, but we stop and eat instead.

"So, have you boys all gotten your suits?" Christina asks. Uriah, Zeke, Will, and Tobias all shake their heads. "_You guys!_ The dance is in _five days!_"

"I was just going to buy one on Friday night," Zeke says. Christina's mouth drops open and she looks at him like he just grew another head.

"Same," Uriah says. Tobias shrugs.

"You boys are ridiculous! You'll never find decent suits that way!" Christina exclaims. The boys all look equally annoyed and frightened.

"Is it really that big a deal?" Uriah asks.

"Of course it is! You guys have to look nice! It's a _dance!_"

Zeke rolls his eyes, "Whatever, everybody just ends up taking off the jacket part of it anyways." Will nods in agreement.

"Well, duh. You have to look nice for the pictures!"

"Why? Nobody is going to care," Zeke says.

"I'll care," Christina says.

"Okay, I tell you what," I say to Christina. "I will go with Four to get his suit some time _before_ Friday. Marlene and Shauna can do the same with Uriah and Zeke, and then you and Will."

"Okay," Christina nods. "Make sure they look as stunning as you will, girls."

"You guys all have fun," Lynn says. Everybody turns and looks at her. I kind of forgot she was here; I feel terrible.

"Are you bringing a date?" Christina asks excitedly.

"No. I'm not going to some stupid dance," Lynn grumbles.

"_Come on!_ You would have so much fun with us!" Marlene says.

Lynn rolls her eyes. "Dresses aren't really my thing."

Shauna huffs out a breath of air. "You don't have to fight everything, Lynn."

"I don't _fight everything_. I just don't like the whole dresses and heels and makeup and hair and _blah, blah, blah,_" Lynn defends, rolling her eyes.

"It doesn't have to be a big deal," Christina tries to encourage. Now it's everybody else's turn to look at her like she has two heads. _She_ is the one micromanaging how we all look. "Okay, okay, chill people," she says, holding her hands up in front of her. "I'm just saying that she doesn't have to do so much."

"It's just not my thing," Lynn says. Her tone leaves no more room for discussion, so the conversation awkwardly ends there.

* * *

Tobias and I leave a boring Chemistry class and make our way downstairs together.

"When should we go look for that suit?" I ask him.

"Doesn't matter to me," he says.

"Do you want to go tomorrow after school?"

"Sure."

"Okay, great. I would go today, but I have a lot of homework," I tell him.

"I know, babe. We have almost the exact same classes," he chuckles.

"Oh, yeah."

"How's your math grade?" I sigh in frustration as my reply. "You need help?"

"Desperately," I groan. "We could have a study date."

"When do you want to do that?"

"I would do it tonight, but right now math is the least of my problems, amazingly. I have so much History homework," I complain.

"That's why I took Government instead. Mrs. Kerr is the easiest teacher in the world," he says.

"Congratulations," I say flatly.

"Sorry, babe," he says as he wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"It's fine. I'm more interested in History anyways. Cause of my dad and everything; I hear all I need to about government at home."

"That's the reason I took Government; I already know all the stuff from my dad."

"He talks that much?"

"I don't know. He complains about it a lot. It's an easy class because it feels like I've been taking it for seventeen years."

"I think it's boring."

"It usually is. It's an easy A," he shrugs.

By now, we are walking out into the parking lot. "So, mall tomorrow for your suit and then Wednesday we will do the study date?" I ask him as we walk to his truck. It has sort of become a routine for him to drive me home instead of Caleb.

"Yeah," he confirms. "I don't know why Christina is making such a big deal out of this whole thing," he says as we climb into his truck.

"I don't know either. I guess she is just really excited."

"She does this _every_ year. And there are four dances every year if you count Senior Prom," he says as he starts the truck.

"_Four?_" I ask in a joking tone.

It takes him a second before he gets it and then he laughs. "I love you," he says.

I laugh with him, usually he is the one making the stupid four jokes, but I couldn't resist. "I love you, too, Four."

"But yes, there are _four_. Homecoming, Winter Formal, Spring Formal, and then Senior Prom. It's kind of excessive, and Christina always tries to make everybody go to all of them. Even Senior Prom," he says.

"Have you been to a dance before?" I ask, suddenly realizing that I have no idea.

"Nope. Never had a girl I wanted to bring," he says, winking at me.

"You're so sweet sometimes," I tell him.

"Sometimes?" he asks, feigning being hurt.

"With me," I clarify. "And sometimes with Zeke," I say frowning, suddenly realizing that that is so true.

"Zeke?"

"Yeah. You two have a bit of a bromance."

He laughs and shakes his head. "Whatever you say."

The rest of the ride is pretty quiet. Talking to Tobias is one of the things I love to do, but I appreciate that we don't feel the _need_ to fill every second that we spend together in constant conversation. Sometimes it's nice to just be there with each other; we don't always need words.

We pull up in front of my house and he parks the truck.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he says.

"Yeah." I lean over and press my lips to his. "Love you."

"I love you, too," he says with his gorgeous smile plastered across his face.

I grab by backpack and open the door. I jump down from the truck, a skill which I have recently perfected, and then walk the small walkway to my front door. I use my key to open it, but turn to wave at Tobias before going inside. I see him smile at me and then his truck goes down the street before it turns.  
I smile to myself, grateful to have him. He truly loves and cares about me, and sometimes in random moments like these, that hits me and I smile like an idiot.

I walk inside and close the door behind me. I take my jacket off and put it in the coat closest by the door. That is when I hear a girl's giggle. _What the hell?_ It's coming from upstairs so I take my backpack and go upstairs to drop my backpack off in my room and investigate.

I climb the stairs and I hear it again. And then I hear Caleb laugh.

_CALEB HAS A GIRL IN HIS ROOM?!_

I practically sprint down the hallway and begin banging my fist on his door. "What?" he says demands as the door yanks open, leaving my fist in midair.

I look past him and I see a girl sitting on his bed.

"Well, well, well," I say, crossing my arms over my chest. "You guys are up here alone?" I repeat the question he asked me a few weeks ago when he found Tobias and I in my room.

"Yes, Beatrice." I narrow my eyes in suspicion the same way he did. "We were doing homework," he says.

I peer into the room again. "So where are all of your books?" I ask when I see his empty desk.

"I said _were_. We finished," he says.

"How did you manage to finish your homework already? There's no way you've been home very long," I tell him. "Unless you skipped."

"Fine. Just don't tell mom and dad?" he finally admits.

"Wait, _the_ Caleb Prior _skipped school_ with a _girl?_" I ask, disbelieving that the model child of the Prior family would do something so juvenilely disobedient.

"Come on. I helped you sneak out to that party and now you should help me. You owe me."

The _nerve_ of him! "I owe you _nothing!_ If it wasn't for _you_ I wouldn't have been grounded and there wouldn't have been a need for me to sneak out!"

"I'll owe you then. Please just do this for me," he begs. I look at the girl behind him.

"Who is she?"

"Cara," he says.

"_Ooh_, is she your _girlfriend?_" I ask in a teasing voice, I begin laughing.

"Yeah," he says seriously.

I stop laughing and look at him; there are no signs of joking on his face. "Wait, really? When did this happen?"

"A week ago. Look, it's none of your business, Bea," he sighs.

I lean against his door frame. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

He sighs, but he goes into his room and I follow him. Cara stands up when she sees us approaching.

"Cara, this is my sister, Beatrice. Beatrice, this is my girlfriend, Cara," he says.

Cara smiles at me and holds out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Beatrice."

"Please, call me Tris," I say, taking her hand and shaking it. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"Alright, bye, Bea," Caleb says. He puts his hands on my shoulders behind me and leads me out his door. "Have fun doing whatever."

"You too," I say. "But not _too_ much fun," I say a little lower. His eyes grow wide and I smirk. I go to my room and I hear his door slam behind me. I smile to myself; _that was fun._

* * *

A solid four hours later, I am finally done with all my homework. I am hungry and lonely and going stir crazy from being in my room. I close up my books and zip them into my backpack before leaving my room to find some food and social interaction.

I immediately make my way to the kitchen where I can smell dinner being cooked. My mother stands at the stove stirring a pot of something.

"What're you making?" I ask, peering over her.

"Stew," she says.

"It smells really good."

"It will be done in a minute. Would you please set the table?"

"Of course," I tell her. I go to the cabinets and collect all the bowls, cups, and silverware I need. Then I go and set the dining room table.

By the time I am finished, my mother is entering the room carrying a serving dish with the delicious looking stew in it.

"I'm going to go get your father. Will you go tell Caleb?" my mom asks me.

"Sure," I say. I use the stairs in the kitchen to go up and knock on Caleb's door.

"Dinner is ready," I say through the door. I go back do the stairs and into the dining room. I take my usual seat and wait for everybody to get here before I eat.

My mother comes in, followed by my father and they take their seats. A second later, Caleb comes in and takes his seat. I wonder where Cara is. She must have left while I was doing homework.

Supper is nice; the stew is delicious and four of us have a nice conversation reminiscing about a vacation we took a few years ago to New York.

Supper finishes and I tell everybody that I will handle all of the dishes. There aren't many so I finish rather quickly.

I head upstairs for a shower and an early night. I am kind of exhausted from the boat load of homework I did.

I head to my bathroom and brush my teeth. Then I turn on the shower and strip while it gets hot. The hot shower relaxes me and gets me ready to sleep.  
I get out of the shower and wrap myself up in a towel and head to my room to put on my pajamas. Once I am dressed, I grab my phone from my desk and crawl into bed. I check for any messages before plugging it in for the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_**Ooh**_** Caleb and his scandalous ways. **_**Ha**_**, joking.**

**I have some stuff going on outside of this story. A new story idea that I would love if you guys would check out in a spare moment (it's on my profile), and the poll asking for the next **_**actual**_** story (on my profile and the bottom Author's Note on Chapter 30).**

**Leave me a review and let me know what you thought about everything. This chapter was a bit on the boring side, but sometimes in high school, there's just days with a shit-ton of homework. I mean for Tris, not me; I'm on summer vaca, **_**whoop whoop!  
**_**-GerdyGertha**


	37. Chapter 37

**Tobias**

"Ugh, yuck. I don't like that one," Tris says when I step out of the dressing room wearing the third suit.

I groan. I am _so_ tired of trying these stupid things on. And I _hate_ that dressing room. What the absolute fuck?

"What's wrong with this one?" I ask. It looks the exact same as the other two to me, but she seems to especially hate this one.

"The color is weird," she says. I frown; it just looks black to me. "It's kind of green."

"What?" I laugh. "This is black."

"It's like incredibly dark green," she says. I look at her, waiting for her to say that she is just kidding, but she doesn't. "Try on the next one," she says.

I groan, but I go back into the tiny little room and change. I can barely fit in here, so changing in here is extra fun.

"This is the _four_th suit, babe," I yell out to her. I hear her groan at my stupid jokes and I laugh. "Maybe the _four_th one will be the one."

I take off the 'green' suit and put on the fourth one she picked. They all look exactly the same, I don't really understand. Tris said the first one fit weird and then the second one make my butt look funny. I don't know what the hell she is talking about. She didn't like it when I told her my butt is sexy as fuck and she's just mad that she wouldn't be able to look at it.

I step out of the room and stand in front of her. She looks me up and down. Then she stands up and slowly circles around me. "Four's your lucky number," she says when she comes around to my front.

"Really?" I ask, excited that I might be done with this torture.

"Yeah. I like this one," she says.

"Can you see my butt okay?" I smirk. She rolls her eyes.

"Okay, go change and we can pay."

"Then we can leave?" I ask. I hate shopping. There stores are always too cramped and the prices are always too high.

"No. That button up your wearing was just for trying on the suits. You need a proper white one. And then we have to get you a tie. And shoes," she says. I groan again and she laughs. "The torture isn't finished yet."

I go back into the torture chamber and remove suit number four. Then I put my jeans and t-shirt back on. I come out holding the lucky suit as well as the shitty ones.

"What do I do with these?" I ask, holding up the other three suits.

"Put them on that rack over there," she says, pointing to a rack in the corner that has an assortment of random clothes flung on it. I hang the suits and we go to the register to pay.

"Did you find everything alright?" the cashier asks. She smiles at me and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Ever since Tris brought it up, I notice that girls smile and stare at me a lot, even when Tris is with me.

"Fine," I say. The cashier continues to smile as she takes my suit and scans it. She taps a few buttons the screen before bagging up the suit and saying, "Eighty dollars and seventy-six cents is your total."

I hand her eighty one dollars in cash and I don't miss the way her eyes bug out of her head. This time I do roll my eyes. I feel Tris' small hand wrap around my bigger one. "Keep the change," I say as I grab my bag and leave her standing there.

We leave the store and walk to the one next to it. It looks exactly like the one we were just in!

"Why couldn't we just get a white shirt at the one we were just at?" I whine.

"I didn't like their button ups. They all had weird collars."

She drags me to a section of button ups in many colors. There is an entire rack of white ones and she goes to it. "What size are you?"

"I don't know," I say. She grabs a medium, and a large and we go to the small rooms.

"Come out when you try them on."

I groan, "Yeah, I know."

I put on the medium and almost die. It's so tight. I try, but I can only button five of the buttons from the bottom. The ones over my chest won't close. I go out of the room and Tris starts laughing. "Can I take a picture?" she asks through her laughs.

"No!"

"Oh my God. Your muscles are too big," she keeps laughing and I roll my eyes.

"This shirt just can't handle all my sexy," I say. I go in back in the changing room and try on the large. I walk out and she is wiping tears from her eyes from laughing.

"That's much better," she says.

"I think so."

"Let's go pay, Mr. Muscle," she laughs. I wink at her and go back into the changing room. I put my t-shirt back on and grab the good shirt. I deposit the other one on the rack.

We pay for the shirt and then make our way to the exit.

"To the shoe store!" Tris says, punching the air with her free hand. I laugh at her antics and she turns and glares at me. "Are you laughing at me, Tobias Eaton?"

"What are you going to do about it?" I smirk.

"I'm going to make you try on twenty pairs of shoes," she says.

That sounds extremely daunting. "I would never, ever, ever laugh at you," I say seriously.

She smiles, "That's what I thought."

We walk hand in hand through the mall. I don't acknowledge any of the girls I see staring at me. The same way I don't acknowledge any of the guys that look at Tris. Okay, that's a lie; I glare at them. She doesn't notice me doing it though, so it's okay.

Finally, we arrive at a store with rows and rows of shoes. She leads me to the section with the sign that says _Men's Dress Shoes_ and we begin.

"What size do you wear?" Tris asks.

"Usually around a ten and a half to eleven and a half. It depends."

She pulls out seven pairs of identical looking size ten and a half and analyzes them further, then she throws three of them out and I am left with four.

"Try these," she says.

"_Four?_"

"Oh my God."

"Sorry," I say with a laugh. "You set yourself up for these things. I think four is your favorite number."

"Well, Four is my favorite guy," she says. I lean down and press a kiss to her lips. She pulls away when I try to deepen the kiss. "Sit," she says and points to a little bench.

I groan but I sit down and try on the first pair. "Nope, I don't like these," I say and I immediately take them off.

"What's wrong with those?" she asks.

"They fit weird."

"Too small?"

"They just fit funny. I don't know." I take the next pair and try them on. "These are better but they still suck."

She sighs and hands me the next ones. "Nope, I don't like these either."

"Are you always this picky?"

"You were picky with the suits," I remind her.

"Touché," she shrugs. I try on the fourth pair and they are weird too.

"Can we go up a size?"

"Yeah." I help her put all the shoes back and we move up to eleven. She pulls out four that she likes and puts them down in front of me. Seriously, they all look the same.

I try on the first pair. They feel much better than the previous ones. "How are those?" she asks.

"Better," I say.

"Put the other one on and walk around," she says, holding the other one out to me. I do as she asks.

"Meh," I say. They feel funny when I walk in them. My toe hits the side of them in a weird way.

"Okay, try on these ones," she says. I take them from her hands and look at them.

"These are heels!"

"Oh it's just a little thing," she says. Sure, the hell of the shoe is only a few centimeters, but I don't like it. I put them back in the box and she sighs.

I take the next pair out and try them on; I walk around a little bit. "These are actually kind of comfortable," I tell her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I could go for these," I shrug.

"Great! Let's buy them and then go look for ties."

We put away all of the other shoes and box up the pair I decide to get. Then we pay and leave.

"To the tie store!" I say, punching my fist in the air the way she did.

"There's no tie store here," she says. "There are just stores which happen to sell ties."

"Well, then; to the store which happens to sell ties!" I say enthusiastically, punching the air again. She laughs her beautiful laugh and I smile down at her. Sometimes I forget how short she is.

"Are you wearing heels to the dance?" I ask her.

"Yeah."

"That's going to be weird," I say.

"Why?" she looks kind of hurt.

"No, I just mean that it will be different having you higher up," I say.

"You don't like that?"

"No, I do. I can kiss you easier," I tell her. She cracks a smile and I wrap my free arm around her waist.

She leads me into a huge department store and then into the men's section. She goes to a back wall where there are rows of ties in every color imaginable.

"My God," I say. Tris goes to the blue ones and then takes out her phone. She brings up a picture of her dress and then holds it up against the ties. She goes down the row of blue; they get darker the further right she goes. She picks out one that matches her dress and hands it to me.

"This one," she says.

"Yes, ma'am."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" I smile at her and then we go to pay.

* * *

"What is your plan for the rest of the day?" she asks while buckling her seatbelt.

"Nothing. I was just going to ask you the same thing."

"I was wondering if you'd want to go work out," she says.

I take note of what she is wearing: some leggings, tennis shoes, and a loose sweatshirt. "Yeah, sure."

"I'm excited," she says. She opens the center console compartment and reaches in there.

"What are you doing?" I ask her. Not that I mind if she looks in there, but there's nothing really in there. Just a pressure gage, some sunglasses, some random receipts from drive-throughs, and loose change. She ignores me and pulls out one of those rubber band things that girls put in their hair.

"What the?" I am positive I never put that in there.

"I put a couple of these in there the other day," she says.

"Where was I?"

"You were taking forever talking to Zeke," she says. "Figured I might want these sometime. I keep them in my car too," she says.

"Well, okay then."

"Are you mad?"

"No. Do whatever you want," I tell her. "I don't mind; you know that, babe." She smiles at me before pulling her hair up into a pony tail.

"To the gym we go!" she says. I laugh at her, and I start up my truck and pull out of the spot.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, we are at my usual gym. We walk in and we are greeted by the gym's manager, Tori.

"Hey, Tori," I say. I hand her my membership card and she swipes it.

"Hey, Four. Who's this?" she asks, looking at Tris.

"Tris," Tris says, holding her hand out to Tori.

Tori shakes it and smiles. "It's nice to meet you." Tori looks at me then. "You guys going to work out?"

"Yeah," I say. Tris hands Tori some cash but Tori shakes her head.

"No, it's fine. Any friend of Four's is welcome here," she says.

"Are you sure?" Tris asks.

Tori nods, "Yeah. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you," Tris says sincerely.

"Have fun," Tori says. I thank her and we walk through the doors to the indoor track.

"We're going to do some running first," I tell Tris. She looks around at the room. The middle of the full-size track is netted off and there are volleyball and basketball courts inside. The black track itself is lined and marked just like any other outdoor track. Along the walls are basketballs and volleyballs, there are also some rackets and birdies.

"Okay," she says. We begin running and by the second lap, Tris is breathing heavier. She doesn't say anything, so we keep running. I run alongside her, even though this is a much slower pace than I am used to.  
By the third lap, she is breathing heavier.

"We can take a break if you want," I tell her. She glares at me, so I take that as a no. We run two more laps before she finally stops.

"Is there water?" she asks while panting.

I feel kind of bad that I'm not even breathing heavy. "Come with me," I say. We go to the locker rooms and she stops at the door. "What?"

"I can't go in there," she says, pointing to the sign.

"Ah, ignore it. Women go in here all the time," I say. She looks skeptical but she follows me inside.

There are a couple a guys in here so I grab Tris hand and lead her through the locker room to the second to last row. I go to my personal locker and spin the dial on my combination lock. _28, 34, 11  
_It clicks in acceptance of my code and I open the locker.

"Hey, baby, you don't belong in here," a man's voice says. I turn my head and see Jack, looking Tris up and down.

I step in front of her and block her view. "Leave her alone, Jack."

Jack is one of those big, arrogant guys with more muscle than brain. I'm pretty sure he is just on a lot of steroids, but there's nothing to be done for his brain so we are left with a moronic asshole.

"Who'd you bring us, Four?" he asks.

"I didn't bring you anybody," I spit.

"Why are you always trying to start fights with me, kid?"

"Oh, I start the fights?"

"Yeah. You never know when to just mind your own business," he says.

"That's funny, since you're the one who is always coming up to _me_.

"Shut your mouth," he says angrily.

"Why don't you try that?" I ask him. I move Tris to my other side so I can block her.

"Hey, baby, you want to come have some fun with a real man?" he asks.

"Get the fuck away from her, and don't talk to her like that," I yell at him. I keep one arm behind me, holding Tris behind my back.

"You can't tell me what to do. Why would she want to mess around with you anyways?" he asks me. He peers around my shoulder and looks at Tris. "I can show you a real good time."

"Get away from us," she says, her voice shaking slightly. I doubt he can detect it, but I can.

"Oh, have I done something to upset you?"

"Yes. Go away," she says, angry now.

"Don't talk to me in that tone. You shouldn't disrespect people you don't even know."

"Isn't that exactly what you're doing?"

"Hey, shut the fuck up, bitch," Jack says. He starts getting closer to us. "I'll teach you how since your boyfriend won't."

He takes another step and I throw my fist up and it connects with his jaw. He stumbles back and reaches up to touch his cut lips. When he sees the blood on it, he glares at me.

"You son of a bitch," he snarls. He charges at me and I stand fully in front of Tris and then I knee him in his gut as he gets closer again, his fists out in front of him. While the pain in his gut distracts him for a moment, I punch him in the face again. He stumbles back but he doesn't fall.

"Go while you can, Jack," I warn.

"You think you get a few good hits you can beat me?"

I don't say anything and he charges at me again. He puts his fist out, but I can already tell it's not a coordinated attack. I easily block it and then kick his shin with my foot. He groans and then goes to throw another punch. I block it and then hit him again, this time in the nose. I don't think it's broken, but it's definitely bleeding.

He staggers back, clutching his nose. "Are you done yet?" I ask him.

He glares at me, but he nods. I eye him skeptically before turning around, grabbing my water bottle, and then locking my locker. I am met with Tris' wide and frightened eyes and I feel terrible that she just had to witness that.

I wrap my arm tightly around her shoulder and we quickly leave the locker room. Once we are out, I bring her down a smaller hallway off of the main one. I release my hold on her and then I step away from her. I am sure that I scared her to death. She won't want me anymore; I'm sure of it.

She leans up against the wall across from me, putting space between us. She looks down at the ground, not meeting my eyes.  
I lean against the wall and slide down to the floor. I bury my head in my hands; I couldn't look at her right now even if she wanted me to. My hands muffle my quiet words, "I'm sorry."

* * *

**Author's Note: _Dun, dun, dun, dunnnnnnn…._  
-GerdyGertha**


	38. Chapter 38

**Tris**

Well, one thing is for sure: _I am thankful I never went to Colorado with him._

I watch him breathing heavily with his face in his hands. And I don't know what to do. He won't look at me. I don't know if he is hurt, or sad, or mad, or scared, I don't know. He won't look at me.  
I don't know how long we have been in this small hallway like this; probably nearly half an hour. I haven't seen the guy from the locker room, and I don't know if that is because he is still in there or if there is another exit. I don't know. Tobias still won't look up.  
I don't know what to do for him. How do I help him if I don't know what's wrong? Does he even want my help? Is he mad at me? How badly is he hurt? Should we be running out of this place? Will that guy come looking for us? How am I supposed to know? _He won't look up._

I can't take this anymore. "Tobias," I say quietly. "Tobias," I say louder a moment later. He rubs his face with his hands before his dark blue eyes meet my lighter ones. "What are you thinking?"

He doesn't answer for a second; he just looks at me like he is confused. "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?" I ask. I sink down and sit on the floor across from him.

"Why you're still here," he says. Now _I_ don't understand.

"Do you want me to go?" I ask, not able to hide the hurt in my voice. I was only trying to be here for him. But I understand if he is upset about what happened in the locker room.

"Of course not," he says. "I thought you would have left."

"Why would I do that?"

He frowns. "Aren't you afraid of me now?"

"Why would I be afraid of you? Because you defended me? Because you protected me? Because you put yourself at risk so that I would be safe?" He doesn't answer so I continue. "That could never make me fear you, Tobias. All it did was make me love you more."

His smile is small, but it's there. "Really? You're not afraid of what you saw? You looked so scared when we walked out."

"I was scared. _For_ you, not _because_ of you. I didn't want you to get hurt," I say. I slide on my butt across the gap and sit next to him.

He rests his head down on my shoulder. "I love you, too." Then a moment later he sits up and looks in my eye. "I would take a thousand punches for you."

"Don't say that," I tell him. "I don't even want to think about that."

"If it meant you not being hurt, I would do it in a heartbeat," he says solemnly.

I smile at him and he grabs my hand. I look down at our hands and I that's when I finally notice. "Tobias, your hands! You're hurt!"

He chuckles. "I'm fine, Tris."

"You're bleeding," I say, examining the blood on his knuckles and the bruises forming.

"Shit, I need to go wash that off!" he says, standing abruptly.

"Whoa, slow down," I say, getting up and following him.

"You don't understand. This is Jack's blood, not mine," he says, holding his hands up.

"Oh gross!" I say, and we run to the nearest bathroom. We barge into the single cell unisex bathroom and he immediately goes to the sink.

He begins rinsing and using soap. When he is satisfied that they are clean, he dries them on some paper towel.

"You should wash yours too," he says. "Just in case."

I nod, set down his water bottle on the small counter, and then thoroughly wash my own hands. While I dry my hands, Tobias runs his water bottle under the water and cleans the exterior with soap. He dries it and then we leave the bathroom.

"I'm not really in the mood to work out anymore," I say.

"Me either. How about we just go get some dinner instead?" he asks.

"That sounds great. Where should we go?"

"There's an Italian place downtown that has the best spaghetti."

I smile, "I love spaghetti, let's go."

We head towards the exit, but we are stopped by a very angry Tori.

"Four," she says. "Did you beat up another member?"

"Yes," Tobias says, unashamed.

"Who was it?"

"Jack."

Tori seems to calm down. "Oh, alright. Thank you."

"Huh?" Tobias and I are both confused.

"I've needed a good excuse to kick that guy out for months. I was going to kick him out for steroids, but I can't prove that."

"Oh," Tobias says. Tori laughs a little.

"So, thank you."

"Wait, does that mean I am out too?"

"No. Every member gets three strikes each year. That was only your first this year, so no. You're safe. That was Jack's third, so he's out."

Tobias sighs. "Thanks, Tori. We've got to get going, but I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you guys."

"Bye," I say. Tobias grabs my hand and we go outside and get up into his truck. I am yet to perfect the skill of climbing in. There is a way he does it, like a swing and a jump at the same time. I need more upper body strength.

We exit the parking lot and make our way towards downtown. Tobias breaks the silence. "I bet you're glad you didn't go to Colorado now."

"It's like you read my mind," I chuckle.

"I bet I can. Think something really hard, and I will guess it."

I laugh at him, but I think of a big slice of that cake they serve at Dauntless. _Chocolate_. "Okay, guess."

Tobias furrows his eyebrows in thought before finally answering. "You are thinking about how sexy I am." I laugh loudly at him and shake my head. "That wasn't it, huh?"

"Nope," I say, popping the 'p.'

"Can I try again?"

"Okay, go," I say.

"Wait, is it the same thing as before or is it different?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Hm," he hums in thought. We stop at a red light and he turns and looks me in the eyes. "Chocolate."

"What the hell?" I exclaim.

"Was that it?" he asks excitedly.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"I don't know!" he says laughing. "That was freaky!"

"Yeah it was! I was imagining the cake at Dauntless!"

"Wow, that's weird," he says. He turns back to the road because the light turned green. "I am so good."

I roll my eyes but I laugh. "I have to admit that that was cool."

"I think that deserves some praise," he says, tapping his cheek. I laugh and lean over and press a kiss to his cheeks. I make an obnoxious pucker noise and he smiles. "I want to do it again!"

"You think you could?" I ask him.

"Hell yeah. I am Four, the incredible," he says. I laugh at him as we pull into a parking spot in front of a restaurant.

"Are we a little underdressed?" I ask him.

"No. This isn't one of those fancy Italian restaurants. This one is definitely family style," he assures me. "Besides, I happen to think _you_ are always _overdressed_."

"Tobias!" I say, smacking his arm. "You _are_ quite the pervert!"

"Sorry," he laughs. His apology does not sound at all genuine. "I have a girlfriend who I like to look at."

"Though I don't know _why,_" I mumble.

"Tris," he says. He uses his finger to pull my chin up to look at him. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on; don't you ever think differently."

I smile at his sweetness. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he says. I lean in and our lips meet. We kiss for a minute before he pulls back. He smiles at my pout. "As much as I would love to keep doing this, I won't be able to if I die by starvation."

"Oh," I blush. "Let's go."

We get out of the truck and go into _Ricordi_. We are immediately greeted by a short, elderly woman with white hair.

"Welcome a Ricordi!" she says, her accent is very heavy. "How much?"

"Two," Tobias tells her. She gives us a warm smile and leads us to a table. The ambiance of this restaurant is amazing. The decorations and furnishings give it a really homey and cozy feel.

"I get you drink?" the woman asks.

"Water," we both say. The woman smiles, nods, and then leaves.

"I am sorry, though," Tobias says.

"For what, babe?"

"I shouldn't have even brought you in that locker room. But I see girls in there with their boyfriends all the time. I've never seen them have any trouble," he says. He is looking down at his hands like he is too ashamed to look at me.

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known that that creep would be in there; let alone _speak_ to us."

He looks up at me, and there is guilt in his eyes. "Still. I should have known better."

"It wasn't your fault," I repeat. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I have had way worse than that. He didn't even get a hit in," Tobias says. "On Sunday, I beat a guy they call Killer."

I feel my mouth drop open. A water being set down in front of me startles me. "Thank you," I say to the woman, composing myself.

"Ready order o need time?" she asks.

"Can we have a few minutes?" Tobias asks her.

"Sì," she says. When she walks away, I turn back to Tobias.

"Is his name just an exaggeration?" I ask.

"No. He was huge. Biggest guy I have ever seen. I used his size against him. He was slow, and he tired easily," Tobias shrugs like it's no big deal.

It makes me extremely uncomfortable to think of Tobias facing off with a violent giant. Especially when they call him Killer. "I hate thinking of you fighting with him."

"I'm good at what I do, Tris. Shit, that reminds me. I have to cancel tomorrow," he says, suddenly tense.

"Why?"

"My dad told me last night that I have a tournament tomorrow. It's only about an hour away, which is good, but I won't be back until at least midnight. I'm sorry."

I frown. All I can think about is the fight with Jack and how that is what Tobias has to do tomorrow. Illegally and for money. I find myself shaking my head.

"I can't do anything about it," he says.

"I just hate the thought of it. I hate thinking that you could come back hurt. Or that you might now come back at all," I say quietly.

"Tris," he says, making me look up. "Killer was one of the highest ranked undefeated champions in the league. Colorado was a huge tournament. The one I am going to tomorrow is on a much smaller scale, with much weaker opponents. I will be fine."

I sigh. I don't know why I feel tears welling up in my eyes. I pick up my menu and read it to block him from seeing me. "Let's just order," I say.

He sighs but I hear him pick up his own menu. A couple of minutes later, the old woman comes back.

"Ready order?" she asks, her accent is so heavy it is hard to understand for a second.

I put down my menu and return her smile. "I'll have the spaghetti," I say.

She jots it down on her small notepad and then looks at Tobias. "I'll have the same," he says.

"Food ready soon," she says, and then she picks up the menus and walks away.

"Were you crying?" Tobias asks as he looks at my eyes.

I shake my head. I don't want him to see me cry. Once was enough. "I just umm, got something in my eye. Look, I'm fine; I'm just worried about you." He doesn't seem to believe me, but he doesn't say anything about it.

"I wish you wouldn't," he says. "I wish you understood that I am really good at what I do and that you don't have anything to worry about."

"I can't not worry about you. I love you, so nothing you say or do is going to keep me from worrying about you."

"Fine. Just don't make yourself crazy over it. I'm not such a big deal," he says.

"Of course you're a big deal. You'll always be a big deal to me. What is with you?" He frowns at my question. "You're so insecure today. You know you have nothing to worry about when it comes to us."

He is silent for a minute before he speaks. "I keep waiting for you to get up and run away from me screaming."

I almost laugh at the thought. "Why would I do that?"

"You aren't scared of me?"

I sigh, "I already told you this, Tobias. You don't scare me. You do the opposite; you make me feel safe." I pause and take a deep breath. "I've seen something worth being afraid of in Peter, and you're not it. I have not once been afraid of you. I have been afraid _for_ you, but never _of_ you. You have to understand that what I went through with Peter," I shake my head. "That was hell. That was the source of my nightmare for months. Did you know my nightmares stopped when we started?" I ask him. His eyebrows rise in surprise. "Yeah. When we started talking and going out, my nightmares turned into dreams. I felt safer with you than I did with anybody else. I felt like nothing could ever hurt me when I am with you. I still feel like that."

He smiles a little. "It is true. I will never let anyone or anything hurt you, Tris. _I_ will never hurt you."

I reach across the table and put my hand over his folded ones. "I know. And I love you all the more for it."

"I love you, too."

Just then, the woman comes back with our food. "Buon appetito!" she says after setting our plates down.

"Thank you," we say. She smiles and leaves us to enjoy our food. I swirl my fork in the spaghetti and take a bite. "_Oh my God_," I moan.

Tobias just smiles and nods in understanding. For the first ten minutes, we just eat; Tobias at his lightning speed, and I at my normal-human speed.

I stop to take a sip of my water. "The food in this city is amazing," I say.

"I know," he says, grinning proudly. We finish the rest of our dinner in silence. I ask the little old woman for a takeout box, but Tobias' plate is clean. I can't even believe it; it was a _ton_ of spaghetti. My plate looks like I didn't even touch it, but I definitely did.

"Can you promise me something?" I ask him as we walk out, hand-in-hand.

"I can try."

"Promise me you'll call me when you get home tomorrow night. I don't care if it's three in the morning, you call me."

"Okay," he says. He leans down to kiss my forehead. "I can do that."

We walk outside and I shiver from the sudden cold. He drops my hand and wraps his arm around me as we walk across the parking lot.

"I'm surprised your parents haven't called," he chuckles.

"I texted them when you were trying on suits," I tell him.

"Ah," he says. We go into the truck and I watch him as he swings himself up into the cab.

"How do you do that?" I ask once I have myself inside.

"Do what?"

"Get in this truck so easily."

He outright laughs at me. "It's not that hard."

"Yes it is!"

"Babe, you're over a foot shorter than me," he reminds me. I groan. "It's okay. You're height is cute."

I glare at him. "I am _not_ over a foot shorter than you!"

"How tall are you?" he challenges. _Okay, maybe I totally lied. I know for a fact that he is thirteen and a half inches taller._

"Never mind," I say, folding my arms across my chest. He just laughs again.

"Oh, baby, don't pout. I really do like how short you are."

"Oh please. Every guy likes girls with long legs," I argue. I really don't know why this is bothering me so much. My height never bothered me before, even though it can be slightly inconvenient at times.

"Not me," he says. "Can you imagine how tall my kids would be if I liked tall girls?"

I fully glare at him. "So, you like me because our heights would make our kids a normal height?" _Whoa, slow the fuck down. 'Our kids?!' WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, TRIS? I BET MY FACE LOOKS LIKE TOMATO SAUCE._

I was _really_ hoping Tobias would just sort of miss those two little words, but it is quite obvious by his half-scared-half-confused expression that he didn't. "I… um… no."

I smack myself in the forehead with my palm. "That came out wrong," I say. But there isn't really anything I can say to fix this. My ears are hot, my neck is warm, _shit_ it is _hot_ in this truck. _I should leave. I should go. I should just disappear off the face of this hellish earth._

"You think about stuff like that?" he asks quietly.

_Yes. _"No," I say; avoiding his eyes.

"Oh."

"God, I'm sorry. That came out wrong," I say. "I just meant that… well, I don't know what I meant. I'm sorry. Just don't listen to me. Just ignore me. Just forget everything I said. Forget me. I'm not here. 'Who's Tris?' 'Hm, never heard of her!'" I say quickly, sounding more insane with every second.

"Tris," he says. I still don't look. "Tris, look at me."

"Tris isn't here."

"Babe, look at me, please." I turn my head slowly and look into his shining blue eyes. He's a real stunner. "It's _okay._ Calm down."

_Calm down? Calm down? I just mentioned our unborn children with my boyfriend of like three weeks. Calm down? Well, maybe I will just calm so down that we should just get married. That's calm. Married. At sixteen. I'll pop a few of our average sized children out while I'm at it. That sounds like a nice, calm life. Sure, Tobias. Let me just calm the fuck down. I will just calm all the way down to the bottom of Lake Michigan; that sounds nice also._

"Tris," he says, his voice is soft. _Well, aren't you one CALM mother fu-_ "Take a deep breath," he says. _DEEP BREATH. WHAT IS THAT?_ "In through your mouth, out through your nose," he says. "Look at me. Look in my eyes." _You've got some really pretty eyes. And your lashes are really long. I am kind of jealous actually. I bet a lot of girls are jealous of your eyelashes. Who would need mascara with lashes like those? HOPE OUR KIDS HAVE YOUR LASHES!_ "Tris, you need to breathe." _Maybe they could have his eyes too. Hopefully they don't have my temperament or they might have a panic attack like me. Wait, am I having a panic attack? What is Tobias saying? His lips are moving but I can't hear anything. That's weird. He looks really calm, but he also looks really scared. I am scaring him. That's actually funny because he was just talking about me being scared of him. Huh. Ironic isn't this?_ He slams his lips into mine and it sends a tingling sensation through my whole body.

"Tris?" he asks me urgently.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You were having a panic attack! I didn't know what to do. You were looking at me, but you weren't _really_ looking at me. You were scaring me."

"Oh," I say. "I'm sorry. I just… I didn't mean to say… what I said."

"It's okay, Tris. It's okay," he says gently.

"Um, can I as a quick question?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you sitting on me?" I don't know when he hopped over the center console and took a seat on my lap, but I feel like I would have noticed that… Why don't I feel his weight?

"Oh, I was trying to get your attention. You seriously didn't notice until now?"

"No. And why do you weigh nothing? You should be crushing me."

"Thunder thighs," he says proudly, tapping his thigh.

I lean my head back and laugh. "You _do not_ have thunder thighs!"

He looks offended, "Yeah I do!"

"Tobias, thunder thighs are _fat_ thighs."

"Oh," he says. "Then I have thighs of thunder!"

"I don't think that's right either, but whatever you say."

He leans down and kisses me. "That's right, baby," he smirks.

"Oh my God," I mumble. Suddenly, realizing our position, I blush.

"Oh," he says. "Sorry." He climbs off of me and falls back into the driver's seat. "Ow," he says when he hits his head on the door. Somehow his feet have ended up on the dashboard in front of me and his shoulders are in the seat, and his but it wedged between the seat and the steering wheel. His arms are flung about. He tries to sit up but he can't.

I laugh at his struggle. "How's that going for you?"

He glares at me. "Help." I laugh again but I reach out my arm for him to grab. He grabs hold of it and pulls, but he weighs a hell of a lot more than me and I just end up being pulled forward and draped over the center console.

"Ow," I say.

"Sorry!" he says quickly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the gear shifter hit me in the leg."

I examine our current position, and my face is directly in front of his. I take rest my hand on his thigh and lean my lips down to his. He kisses me back for a minute but then he groans.

"Eh… Can you sit up?" he asks. I smirk at him, but I nod and push on his strong chest and sit up.

"Well, this isn't going to work," I say, assessing the fact that I am not strong enough to pull him up.

"Yeah it will. Grab on to your door and I will grab onto you and pull myself up." I do as he asks and grab tightly to my door. He grabs a hold of my other arm and pulls. I keep a strong grip on the door and he pulls himself up, nearly kicking me in the face in the process.

"Whoa!" I say, dodging his feet.

"Sorry," he says as he sits up. "Shit." I look over and see that he can't seem to get his feet down on the floor in front of him. Now he has his butt in the seat, and his legs up in front of him, propped up on the steering wheel.

"Ah shit. This hurt. I am not this flexible. Ow, ow, ow," he says.

"What hurts?"

"Eh… honestly?"

"Yes."

"Sitting like this hurts my dick."

I burst out into laughter before composing myself. I shouldn't laugh at his pain. "Can you adjust your seat to go back?"

"It's already all the way back."

"What about the back part of it? Can you fold it down?"

He reaches behind him to a lever and pushes his seat back. Then he scoots his butt back and is able to put his legs down where they belong. He sighs in relief. "I thought I would be stuck in here forever," he says, catching his breath.

"You okay?" I ask through laughs.

"Remind me to never have sex in here," he says. Then he quickly claps his hand over his mouth and his eyes get all wide. "Sorry," he says, his voice muffled by his hand.

"I'll remind you," I say. "It's okay, Tobias. Now we have both embarrassed ourselves. Let's just call it even."

"Sounds good," he says quickly. He adjusts his seat back up to a normal sitting position. "This has been a weird day."

I sigh. "I know." We just stare at each other for a second before we burst into uncontrollable laughter. We let out all the awkwardness and stress and we just laugh.

I wipe the tears from under my eyes from laugher and I look into his deep blue ones. "We are crazy," I tell him.

"We are each other's crazy," he says. I lean forward and kiss him.

"Damn right." He grins at me. Then, he looks down at my lips and back up to my eyes. I lean in and our lips crush each other's. He cradles my face in his hands and I end up running mine through his short hair. It's very soft, and I momentarily wonder if he uses any sort of special conditioner. My thoughts refocus when he runs his tongue along my bottom lip and I open my lips to him. He mates his tongue with mine in an elegant and sexy dance and I moan into his mouth. We separate, both panting, and he kisses my jaw, then the hollow beneath it, then my neck, finally resting on my collar bone. He marks his territory with his lips and his tongue, and I feel the deep tingle in me. I sigh as I feel him leave his mark. I bring his face back up to mine so I can savor his mouth again.

He groans and pulls away. I pout and he runs his finger along my lips like I so often do to him. "We can't do any more or I am going to have a bit of a problem," he groans. I think he is blushing, but it is too dark now to see.

I understand what he says, but it still makes me sad. I don't want to stop. "You're right. Besides, we are sitting in the parking lot of a family style restaurant."

He looks out the windshield as if he is just noticing. "I should get you home," he says.

"I guess," I say sadly. He turns and kisses me again, much more full of love than lust.

"You know I never want to," he says.

I smile at him. "I never want to either."

"Too bad I don't want your dad to kill me either," he says. He turns on the truck and then we put on our seat belts. Tobias drives us out of the lot and towards home.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter is longer, so I hope it makes up for the fact that the last one wasn't quite as long as usual.  
I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Leave me a review and let me know what you guys are thinking. Or if you have any suggestions or requests. As a few of you know, I take you suggestions into deep consideration; I hope you notice. In fact, this story won't be ending as soon as I thought I was going to end it. A reader gave me a little inspiration ;) and so I will be writing a few more chapters of this.  
By the way, I don't speak a lick of Italian, but I **_**do**_** have Google… so… any mistakes are Google's fault. Just kidding… but seriously, sorry if any of that was wrong or somehow offense. I **_**promise**_** it isn't meant to be!  
Definitely let me know what you thought of this chapter.  
What the hell was that whole thing with Jack?  
What are your thoughts on Tobias and Tris opening up more physically with each other lately?  
You people are begging me for them to have sex – **_**they will. **_**P****atience my friends ;)  
Review your thoughts and feel free to leave criticism too.  
-GerdyGertha**


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note: ****So, here's the problem: I can't upload at my normal time Friday _night_, so I will put up Chapter 40 in the middle of the day (probably in the morning) before I go out of town.**

**Chapter 41 should go up as scheduled.**

**A big thank you to alexa-campbell2 for the idea for this chapter. I hope you like it!  
-GerdyGertha**

* * *

**Tobias**

I get out of my truck as am greeted by Zeke. Well, if being punched in the arm can be considered a greeting.

"Your girlfriend's idea has caused me a lot of trouble, Four!" he says angrily. Zeke is rarely sincerely angry, so I grin.

"You don't like trying on suits?"

"No!"

I lose the smile and I groan. "Me either."

"They all look the same! I don't know the difference!"

"I know! Tris said one of them looked green! I think she is color blind."

"Shauna said that she didn't like the way one of them looked on my shoulders. What does that even mean?"

"Hell if I know. Tris threw one out because it 'made my butt look weird,'" I whine.

"And then the fucking ties!" Zeke complains.

"I can't complain there. It took her two minutes."

"Shauna couldn't find the 'perfect' shade. We went to seven stores before she found one that she 'didn't hate,'" he says.

"That's rough. Tris dragged me to an entirely different store for a button up because she didn't like the collars on the shirts at one of the stores."

"Shauna did the same thing! Was it that big store with the mannequins that all have weird wigs on?"

"Yes!"

"I hated that place! It gave me the creeps! I had nightmares that those mannequins chased me around and whipped me with ties in different colors. It was crazy."

"Did you go to bed drunk or something?" I ask laughing.

"No! It was last night, you fool!" he says, punching my arm again.

"Tris tried to make me wear heels," I say.

"What?" Zeke yells.

"I know. She said they were barely there, but _they were there_," I tell him.

"Gross! That's just wrong."

"I know! I don't know what she was thinking."

"What was who thinking?" a voice says from behind us. A voice I recognize. A voice I would recognize anywhere. Zeke and I stop dead in our tracks.

"We should run."

"Definitely." The two of us take off running towards the door and run down the hallway.

"Slow down!" a teacher yells as we pass them. We ignore them and we don't stop running until we get to History. We stand in the doorway trying to catch our breath.

"That was close," Zeke says.

"I am so dead."

"Yeah you are," Zeke laughs.

"Hey, she'll tell Shauna and you'll be dead too. And Shauna is in this class."

"Shit," Zeke says. "I could pretend to be sick and go to the nurse's office."

"She'd never buy it," I say, pointing with my eyes to Mrs. Kerr. "She knows all your tricks."

"You're right, Four," Mrs. Kerr says. We look up at her. "Why don't you boys sit down?"

"Sorry, Mrs. K," Zeke mumbles. He takes his seat in the front and I take mine in the back. It takes a couple of minutes for students to start coming in since Zeke and I ran to class early and were the first ones here.

Christina and Shauna walk in and Shauna goes straight to Zeke's desk. He puts his head down as if he was hiding from her by not making eye contact.

Shauna slams her fist down on Zeke's desk. "I need to have a word with you after class," she says. Her voice is low and calm and downright _scary_.

Zeke looks up at her and nods slowly. Shauna glares at him and then goes to her desk.

"Think I scared him?" she giggles to Christina.

"Hell yeah. He looked like he was going to piss himself," Christina laughs quietly.

"Don't tell him, Four," Shauna says, sending me a warning glare.

I put my hands up in defense. "Wouldn't dream of it!"

Shauna nods once, "Good."

Mrs. Kerr stands at the front of the room and begins her lecture.

* * *

After listening to Mrs. Kerr talk about the different types of cannons used in some civil war in some country I can't pronounce, the bell finally rings. I watch as Shauna stomps up to Zeke, his head hanging low.  
She grabs onto his ear, causing him to cry out. Then she pulls his ear down to her mouth and whispers something. By the look on his face, it's a threat. He looks horrified. She smiles at him, as though nothing was wrong, and then walks out of class with Christina, laughing.

"What did she say to you?" I ask Zeke as he rubs his ear.

We make our way out the door. "She said that if I didn't stop whining she wouldn't sleep with me anymore."

"Damn," I say. "You better keep your trap shut."

"What about you? What's Tris going to say?"

"That's what I am scared of," I mumble as I climb the stairs.

I enter Social Studies and I take my seat. Tris comes in a second later, glaring at me. "Hey," I say, as if nothing was going on.

"Don't 'hey' me," she grumbles.

"Look, I'm sorry, babe. It's just that guys don't really like doing all the shopping, and dressing up, and the-" I start, but she starts laughing. "What?"

"Just tell me one thing," she says, calming down. I nod at her, still confused. "What did Zeke's face look like when Shauna threatened him?"

I feel my mouth fall open. "How did you-?"

"It was my idea," she grins mischievously. "So, did he look scared?"

"He looked terrified. Why would you do that?" I ask her. I am trying to look angry, but I keep laughing.

"Somebody had to teach you boys not to talk crap about your girlfriends behind our backs," she shrugs.

"I was just-" I say, about to make an excuse.

She holds her hand up to stop me. "I heard every word. Like you said yesterday, you should really start paying more attention to your surroundings. I was behind you the whole time," she laughs. "And that suit was green, Tobias Eaton. And those heels were barely there," she says seriously.

Shit, I recognize that expression. That's Mad Tris. "Sorry, babe. I just didn't like them."

"It's fine. I like the ones you ended up getting better anyways."

I smile at her and she returns it. I am about to ask her how she is doing after yesterday, but Mrs. Tepper takes over class.

* * *

"I'll see you at lunch," Tris says, pecking me on the cheek and when we stop at her Geography class. I smile to myself as I walk down the hall to Algebra.

I enter the room and Mr. Newly grabs my attention. "Tobias." I turn to face him and he smiles. I'm not sure I have ever seen him smile.

"Yes, sir?"

"I have request," he says. I don't say anything, so he continues. "I have a student in my fifth period class who is struggling. I was hoping you'd be open to tutoring her. You and I both know that you do exceptionally well in this class. If you tutor her, I will not only be grateful, but will also offer you extra credit in this class as well. Or whatever you need. She really needs help," he says.

"Me? You want me to tutor?" He nods. I don't know. I don't know how Tris would feel about me tutoring some girl. Besides, I really need to be tutoring _Tris_. But, even though Newly is strict and grumpy, he and I have always been on good terms. I'm good at math, and he knows that. Obviously. "What's her name?"

"Beatrice Prior," he says. "She's new here."

I can't contain my laughter. Mr. Newly looks extremely confused. "She's my girlfriend," I clarify.

Mr. Newly smiles, "Is that so? Well, then, would you do it?"

"Yeah, of course. I don't need any extra credit, sir. I was going to help her anyway."

"Are you sure? I don't want your actions to fall unnoticed," he says.

"No. I don't need any credit at all," I assure him. I help her because I care about her.

"Very well. Well, thank you, Tobias. I hope to see her math grade improve with the help from you," he says, dismissing me.

"I hope so too," I say before I turn and go sit at my desk.

I take my seat next to Will and Uriah. They both look up at me when I approach. "What was that about?" Will asks as I set my backpack down on the floor.

"Newly asked if I would tutor somebody in his fifth period class."

"Who?" Uriah asks.

I laugh again, "Tris."

"Seriously? Does he know you guys are going out?" Will asks. Uriah laughs.

"He does now," I grin.

"Her grade must be pretty bad if he asked you for help," Uriah says.

"According to Tris it is."

"Damn," Will says. I just nod in agreement.

* * *

Will, Uriah, and I take our seats at the table. Our friends begin sitting down minutes later. Tris sits down next to me and I lean over and kiss her.

"Guess what?" I say to her.

She smiles, "What?"

"Mr. Newly asked me to tutor someone."

She frowns, "Who?"

"A girl in his fifth period."

Now Tris looks kind of mad, but she is trying to cover it up. "Oh," she says, looking down at her suddenly very interesting fries.

"Some gorgeous girl who is bad at math. Turns out she really needs help and he thought we could hit it off."

She turns and glares at me. "He did not say that."

"Not those words exactly."

"Shut up, Tobias. Did he give you a name of this _girl?_" she says 'girl' like it's a dirty word.

"Yeah," I say vaguely. I feel her eyes on me, but I make it look like I have forgotten our ongoing conversation completely.

I let the suspense get her a little bit. "Tobias, does she have a name?" she asks, clearly annoyed.

I turn and look into her storming gray-blue eyes. "Yeah. It's Beatrice Prior," I say.

Her glare holds before it softens. She smacks my in the arm. "Tobias Eaton you little-"

"Sorry, babe," I say cutting her off. "Just wanted to watch you squirm," I say a bit lower.

She blushes and I laugh. I wrap my arm around her as she pouts. "You're a jerk," she huffs.

"I'm _your_ jerk," I say, kissing her cheek. She takes her hand and wipes off my kiss. "I am also your tutor." She looks at me, rolls her eyes, and then pouts some more. "Oh, come on, babe. You're not actually mad at me are you?"

She doesn't say anything, just busies herself with her lunch. I sigh. Mad Tris is back…

The two of us eat our lunch, not looking or talking to each other. If the others at our table notice, they don't say anything.

There are ten minutes left of lunch when I feel a small hand on my thigh. _Very high up_ on my thigh - if that area is even considered thigh anymore. I look over at the only girl who has any right to put her hand there. She looks devious and amused.

"I'm not mad," she says. Then she leans in to my ear. "I just wanted to watch you squirm."

_She really has to stop whispering in my ear._ She must realize that too when her eyes suddenly widen. _And she caught me_. She blushes deeply and quickly removes her hand.

"Sorry," I mumble. "You shouldn't whisper in my ear."

She looks up at me and there is a small smile on her lips. "Why's that?"

I raise an eyebrow at her and smirk. "Why do you think?"

"You are dirty," she says quietly, careful not to attract the attention of our friends.

"Only for you, baby," I say boldly. She blushes and I lean over and kiss her pink cheek.

"You're going to get me in trouble one of these days. Or one of them is going to hear us," she says.

"Hm," I hum as I press another kiss to her lips, shutting her up.

We are interrupted by the bell signaling the end of lunch. "Saved by the bell," she smirks, pointedly looking down at my crotch.

"Shit." I grab my sweatshirt and hold it in a way that covers me. "I am going to get _myself_ in trouble one of these day," I tell her.

She laughs and nods, "Yeah, that is starting to seem more likely."

We walk to class awkwardly with me _trying_ to walk normal with a hard-on, and her walking normal because _she_ doesn't have a somewhat inconvenient and overactive _dick_.

We enter Erudite History and Zeke is already here because Shauna left school for a doctor's appointment, so he didn't have to walk her, and also because I had to walk a little slower than usual because of my… condition.

"Why are you walking like that?" Zeke immediately asks as I take my seat. Tris bursts into laugher and I feel the tips of my ears get warm. That seems to be an answer enough for Zeke, and he chuckles. "You need to figure out how to control that, man."

"You don't say?" I ask him sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm not the one with a-"

"_OKAY,_" I say a little too loudly, shutting him up. "Shut the fuck up, Zeke," I say lower.

"Don't be ashamed, Four," Zeke says, wagging his eyebrows.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I've seen it. It's pretty impressive."

"_WHAT?!_"

"Yeah. Remember, last year? You got really drunk at that party and we played Candor or Dauntless and you ended up naked? Well," Zeke starts.

"Wait, what?" Tris says.

Zeke either doesn't hear her or ignores her and continues on. "You broke the rules and covered yourself with that pillow, but when you stood up, Uri, Will, Tommy, Ben, Frankie, Rob, and I all saw it."

I sit there with my mouth hanging open. I have zero recollection of that ever happening. "What the fuck?"

"It doesn't surprise me that you don't remember. You were really shitfaced."

"Are you lying to me?"

"No! I wouldn't lie about that," Zeke says solemnly.

"I don't believe you."

"You have a mole right above your-"

"Fine, fine, shut up," I say, cutting off his sentence. Good thing we don't sit too closely to anybody in this class.

"Does somebody want to explain this to me?" Tris asks. I turn to face her; I kind of forgot she was here…

"No," I say at the same time Zeke says, "Sure."

She looks between us before she finally settles on Zeke. "Okay, I want to hear it."

Zeke opens his mouth to speak, but Ms. Mathews announces her presence and gets the class's attention.

"Saved by the teacher," I whisper to Tris. She rolls her eyes. Then she looks at Zeke and mouths 'later.' He nods. He turns and smirks at me and I glare at him, warning him. I will kick his sorry ass.

Class goes by at lightning speed; probably because I don't want it to. But, before I know it the bell is ringing and people are standing up.

"Are you coming?" Tris asks me. I grab my backpack and stand up.

"Just don't," I tell Zeke.

"Fine, fine. Sorry, Tris," he says. "Another time. When this goon ain't here," he says to her lower. She winks at him and I feel a pang in my chest. _Jealousy_.  
_Calm down, Tobias. He is your best friend and they are just joking around._

"Come on," I say, pulling her away from Zeke.

She looks up at me and sighs. "Are you jealous?"

"What?" I ask. I can't believe was able to detect that. "Of course not."

"Good," she says. "You won't tell me about that party?"

"I honestly don't remember it," I tell her. She looks like she believes me, but I can tell she is going to do whatever it takes to find out.

* * *

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and I open the message.

_Tris: Be safe. I love you. Call me when you get home.  
__Tobias: I will. I love you too._

I sigh and slip my phone back into my sweatshirt pocket as we pull up in front of a garage sized structure. It is much smaller than what I am used to, but it is also much closer to the nearest town. I admit that if I was just another person on the street, that I would keep quite a distant radius from this place. It looks like one of those creepy shacks that the cops always find the dead bodies in. The metal walls look like they were blue before the rust settled in. The door to the place is a piece of dirty plywood covering a hole in the wall.

My father and I walk into the dimly lit, hay covered floor, foul smelling place. I see a small ring in the center of the room and there are already people fighting in it. Neither of them looks like someone I couldn't handle.

I go the door labeled _Locker Room_ and I find a sight even more disturbing. The concrete floor is dirty, the metal walls are patched up with wood and tarp in some places, and there is very little light. The smell is absolutely horrendous. It smells of bodily waste, vomit, sweat, feet, and blood. My stomach turns at the air. As far as I can tell, there is nobody else in here.

I quickly put on my '4' shirt and my athletic shorts and step out of the place. I take my bag with me. I step out of the locker room and approach my father.

"You're up after these two. They just started," he says, motioning to the two men in the ring.

I walk up to the ring and watch the rest of the fight. I look across the ring for my opponent, but I don't see anyone.  
Soon, the fight is done and I walk up onto the ring. Whether my opponent shows up or not doesn't matter to me. The 'official' is about to call it a forfeit and give me the win when a man comes up.

He doesn't look well. He looks like he is going to either throw up or pass out.

"Begin!" the official yells.

The man puts his arms up with much effort and I quickly do the same. The man just stands there, swaying slightly. I decide that it would hurt him less to just put him out of his misery. I deliver one quick, solid punch to his head, easily knocking him out.

Nobody in the small crowd cheers. They all just look as confused as I feel. The official comes back up on the stage and opens his mouth to speak.

"CHICAGO PD EVERYBODY DOWN!" a man's voice yells. Everybody looks to the door where an officer in a badge and a vest stands, holding his gun out in front of him.

I immediately get down on the ground. People are yelling and I look around and watch a few resisting arrest. My father makes eye contact with me and I don't know if I have ever seen him look so scared. I am very confused, but I don't have time to think about it.

"Hands behind your head!" a man yells from behind me. I do as he asks and I clasp my hands together behind my head. He pulls on my arms and then puts metal handcuffs on my wrists. He pulls me into a standing position and I groan at the unexpected movement.

"You got a problem?" he asks angrily. "Come with me."

He has one hand on my arm and one on my back and he walks me outside.

Outside there are at least twenty squad cars and many police officers and almost all of them have somebody in their custody.

The officer pushing me leads me to a squad car. He opens the door and says, "Watch you head." I duck my head and he shoves me in the car, slamming the door behind me.

_Fuck._


	40. Chapter 40

**Tobias**

A cheese sandwich is dropped onto the table in front of me. The officer then slams down a bottle of water.

"You gotta eat, kid," he says. I don't move. I could – they took the cuffs off when I didn't resist.

"Come on, kid. Just talk to me. Tell me your name," he says. He sighs in frustration. "You know what? I'm getting really tired of this silent thing. Either tell me your name, or my fist will ask you again," he says, coming really close to me.

I know for a fact that he can't do that. I'm a minor for one thing, and another is that he doesn't have the authority. Based on the lack of badges and chevrons on him, I doubt he has any authority at all. I doubt he is even supposed to be interrogating me.

"You need to tell me your name," he says. I keep my mouth shut and my hands folded in front of me. He groans. "I tell you what, you tell me your name, and I will let you make a call."

This earns my interest. I look up at him. "Tobias Eaton."

He looks surprised that I talked, but then he furrows his eyebrows. I wait for it to hit him. "Are you Marcus Eaton's kid?" _There it is_.

"You said if I tell you my name, I get a call," I say. I lean forward. "I want my call."

He nods, "Okay." He points to a phone on the far wall. "Use that. You have fifteen minutes."

He steps out of the small room and I stand up and go to the phone. I dial Tris' number. It rings, _come on_. It rings again, _come on, Tris. _It rings, _Tris!_

"Hello?" her tired voice finally answers.

"Tris?"

"What's wrong?" she asks immediately.

"I'm… I'm in jail."

"_WHAT?_"

"The cops busted the tournament. I'm at the Chicago Police Department. I don't know what to do."

"I'm coming down there."

"You can't. You can't come down here. The less you know the better. I just needed to talk to you. I needed to hear your voice. I don't know what's going to happen," I say.

"Tobias, listen very carefully. I am coming down there and you won't stop me. Don't try to talk me out of it. You need me there and I need to be there for you. Did you tell them anything?"

"My name."

"Okay. I'm coming down there. I'm leaving now. Sit tight, baby, I will be there soon. I will get you out of there," she assures me. She hangs up before I have a chance to ask her what she means.

I start to panic. I don't know where my father is; last I saw he was being pushed into an interrogation room a lot like the one I am sitting in, but he had two guards. I saw a lot of other people from the tournament being put into cells and interrogation rooms. I saw a few on the phones in the lobby as I was being escorted through. I don't know what hell Tris plans on doing once she gets here. I have told her time and time again how dangerous this side of my life is, but she won't hear it. She is going to get herself hurt and it will be all my fault.

The officer comes back in the room with another one. "Sit down," he orders me. I do as he says and sit down in the metal chair.

"How old are you?" the new officer asks.

"Seventeen," I answer. I figure they should know I am a minor.

"Shit," the other one mumbles.

"What did you do, Roberts? The kid's a minor, you better not of touched him," the new officer warns.

"Relax, Gable. I didn't. But I was going to," Roberts, the old officer, says.

"But you didn't?" Gable asks.

"No!"

"Alright. Go get Rodriguez, we could use him. He's good with the minors," Gable orders. _Rodriguez… I think that was the name of the cop that pulled me over the other day._

Roberts steps out and Gable sits down on the edge of the table and looks at me. "What were you doing at that old garage?"

I really don't know what to say to him. I know that what I was doing was illegal, and minor or not I am in deep shit. I don't know if it's worse to confess or to just keep my mouth shut.

Gable opens his mouth to speak again when Rodriguez walks in. He is definitely the same officer that pulled me over when I was with Tris.

"Eaton," he says.

"Officer."

"You know him?" Gable asks.

"I pulled him over a few days ago. I gave him a warning for speeding."

"Just a warning?" Gable questions.

"Yeah. The kid's got a clean record. Well, he _had_ a clean record. What were you doing there?" he asks me.

I don't know why but I answer, "Fighting."

"Who? Why?"

"Don't know who. I fight because my father makes me."

They both look at me, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You think I _like_ knocking people out?" I ask him.

"Hey, cool it, kid. We're just trying to figure this all out," Gable says.

"Who runs that garage?" Rodriguez asks.

"I don't know who owns and operates the arenas. I just go when my dad makes me."

"Who do you work for?"

"My father."

"Who pays you?"

"You'd have to ask him. He doesn't tell me anything."

"You do know that what you were doing is illegal, right?" Gable asks.

"Yeah."

"And you know that you could be put away for a long time?"

"You know my father brings me there against my will? You know that's child abuse?" I ask him.

He glares at me for a long time. "Yeah."

"Look kid, we're just trying to catch the bad guys, alright? We need your help, can you help us?"

"Do you think I am _five_?" I ask him.

"Alright, that's about enough of that." Gable is about to call someone on his walkie-talkie when somebody knocks on the door and enters.

Another officer says, "Is this Tobias Eaton?"

"Yeah."

"Is he allowed visitors?"

Rodriguez looks at me. "Is that your girl?" I nod. "Yeah, bring her in."

The officer at the door opens the door wider and I see her. She sees me and runs to me; I stand up and wrap her in my arms.

"Tobias," she says into my chest. I can hear her tears in her voice and she is shaking. I hold her tight and breathe in her marvelous scent and I feel a million times better. I don't care that there are three other people in this room; I bring her face to mine and I kiss her lips.

"I'm sorry," I say. She sobs again and I hold her close to me.

I look past Tris and see another officer come in. He walks up to Gable and Rodriguez and tells them something. They look alarmed, and then they look at me.

"You're free to go," Rodriguez says.

"What?" Tris looks up at me and smiles. "What?" I repeat.

"You got clearance from the higher ups. Go, get out of here," he says.

I wrap my arm around Tris and an officer leads us out. We walk past the other people they arrested at the arena, and I instinctively scan the crowd for my father. I don't see him, and we keep walking. We walk into the lobby and the officer leaves us. Tris leads me straight up to a man.

"You must be Tobias," he says. He looks _mad_. He looks furious, like he would like very much to kill me.

"Yes, sir," I say, letting go of Tris and holding out my hand. He glares at me and I slowly retract it.

"Come, Beatrice. You're free to go Tobias, but stay the hell away from my daughter." He reaches out to grab Tris. _Daughter? This is her dad?_

"Wait, no," she objects. He glares at her but it doesn't faze her. "I'm not leaving him here."

"He's free. Now we need to go. I won't allow you to be with a criminal."

"He isn't a criminal!" she says. "He was forced into everything. I already told you."

I want to say something, but I don't know what.

"Is that true?" he asks me. I can't speak, so I nod.

Tris looks up at her father. "He needs my help, dad."

Tris' father looks at her, and his eyes soften. He shakes his head firmly. "No. We go _now_." His tone leaves absolutely no room for discussion. He grabs a hold of Tris' arm and pulls her.

"It's going to be okay," she says. As he pulls her away from me, she reaches into her pocket. She grabs something and throws it at me. I instinctively catch it and I look into my palm. Car keys.

* * *

**Beatrice (**Ooh, changing POV in the middle of a chapter!**)**

My dad drags me outside and commands me to get into his black work SUV. I want to object. I want to run back into that police station and I want to grab onto Tobias and never let him go, but I have no choice.

The agreement was clear. My dad uses his position in the FBI to free Tobias, and I never speak to him again.  
I pull out my phone.

"Who are you texting?" my father asks.

"Caleb," I say angrily.

_Bea: Did you put the note in the car?  
Caleb: Yeah. It's there.  
Bea: Thank you so much. Don't tell mom and dad about this.  
Caleb: I won't._

My dad drives faster than usual. _Geez, why not just turn on the sirens? _He is usually a very cautious driver – never one to speed up at a yellow light opposed to the lawful slowing down. But tonight, he zips right through them. We get home in record time. I jump out of the car and slam the door.

"Beatrice," my dad calls after me. I ignore him and run into the house.

I run straight up the stairs in the kitchen, not bothering to remove my shoes. I run until I get to my room and I slam the door shut behind me.

My father knocks on my door a minute later. "Open this door, Beatrice!" he yells.

"Would you just go away?" I yell while the tears run down my face. The pounding on my door stops and I hear my father go downstairs. I pull out my phone and I dial Tobias' number. I doubt he has his phone on him anymore, but I might as well try. As predicted, there is no answer.

Another knock on my door sounds, it's softer. Mom. I stand up and open the door and see her. She looks incredibly worried.

"Mom." The tears start flowing again when I see her. She wraps her arms around me and holds me.

"What happened?" she asks.

I pull her to my bed and we sit down. I tell her everything. I tell her about Tobias and his dad. I tell her how Marcus makes Tobias fight in underground fighting tournaments for money. I even tell her about Tobias meeting Peter. I tell her about Tobias going to tonight's tournament and then how he called me and told me he was in jail. I tell her how I begged dad to pull some strings and let Tobias free. I tell her that I told dad that I would stop talking to Tobias if he helped. Then I tell mom about how much I love Tobias.

"It doesn't matter now though. I couldn't just let Tobias sit in there. But I don't know what to do without him, Mom. He is the best thing that ever happened to me. I love him so much that it hurts sometimes. And now I can't be with him and it hurts so much more. It hurts and I don't know how to make it stop. I just want to see him. I want to make sure he is safe. I need to know where he is. He doesn't have his phone. What if he is in danger? He's alone out there and I am stuck in here," I sob. My mom holds me tight to her, rubbing my back and my arms. She says comforting words in my ear but they aren't helping. I need to know where he is. The only person who could possibly calm me down right now is the one that I am dying over.

* * *

**Tobias**

I stand in the middle of the parking lot of the Chicago Police Department, looking at all the cars. I finally spot the one I am looking for: silver sedan. The same one I check for every morning in the school parking lot.  
I go to it and insert the key in the door, I turn and I hear it unlock. I get inside and I immediately see the note taped over the gauges.

_If you find this, call me immediately. I need to know that you're safe. I'll explain everything when I talk to you.  
I love you,  
Tris_

I reach for my pocket, but quickly realize that they took my phone. I start the car and am relieved to see that it has a full tank of gas. I need a phone, and we don't have a landline at home. I need a phone, and I need a phone fast. I quickly pull out of the spot and get onto the main road.  
I head towards the Dauntless apartments. I head towards Zeke's.

* * *

I know Mrs. Pedrad is going to be pissed that I am banging on her door at midnight, but I really hope she will understand. I keep hitting my fist on their door until it flies open.

Uriah stands there in boxer shorts and a really annoyed expression. It changes when he sees me. "Four?"

"Yeah, can I come in?" Uriah moves out of the way and allows me to enter.

"What the hell is going on?" I look over and see Zeke rubbing his eyes and walking towards me.

"I need a phone," I say. Zeke reaches into his sweatpants pocket and hands me his. I quickly dial Tris' number.

"What is he doing here?" Zeke asks Uriah.

"Don't know. I thought maybe you'd know."

"Zeke?" Tris voice says on the other line.

"No baby, it's me."

"Tobias? Oh my God, are you okay? Where are you? Are you safe? Are you with Zeke? Did you find the car? You got my note right? Are you hurt? Where are you?"

"Tris, slow down. Breathe," I say. "I found the car and the note. I just got to Zeke's because I don't have my phone."

"Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I assure her. "What happened down there?"

She understands what I mean, referring to the police department. "My dad is in the FBI, I convinced him to pull some strings and get them to let you walk. But," she chokes up and I hear her crying. "I had to swear to him that I would stop talking to you."

"What?"

"It was the only way he would do it! He said I can't talk to criminals. He said he'd only help if I stayed away from you."

"Tris," I say. I sit down on the couch. I put my face in my free hand. "I can't do that."

"It will be okay. You're free now. I don't know about your dad," she says.

"I don't care about him right now, Tris! What am I supposed to do now?" I can feel my eyes welling up with tears, which is a rare thing. I never cry. I hate crying.

"I don't know. Stay with Zeke and Uriah. You said that's like your second home. I will see you at school tomorrow and we'll figure something out, okay?" she says.

"I can't-I can't do this."

"It's going to be okay, baby. We'll get through it okay? There's nothing keeping me away from you."

"You can't Tris. What if your dad throws me back in?"

I am answered by silence. "Listen to me, Tobias Eaton," a man's voice says. "You stay the hell away from my daughter or I will have you arrested and incarcerated for rest of your days. You don't talk to my daughter. You don't look at my daughter. You don't even breathe the same air as my daughter. You are toxic and you will stay away from her. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Don't ever contact this number again," he says before the line dies.

I can't hold it back anymore. I don't care that two of my friends are standing there watching me as though I am a bomb set to go off. I go off. I cry into my hands because I don't know how the hell things got so fucked up.  
Why the girl I love's father took her and ripped her away from me. Why she sacrificed _us_ to let me be free. What's free if I can't see her? I don't know where to go now. I don't know what to do. What am I supposed to do?  
Shit like this doesn't happen to seventeen year olds. I am supposed to go to fucking _Homecoming_ on Saturday. I am supposed to do normal shit. Who am I kidding? My life is far from normal. Everything in my life has to get fucked up in one way or another. Nothing ever stays normal for long.

"Four," Zeke says, sitting down next to me. I don't look at him. "You need to crash here tonight?" I don't say anything, I just nod. "Alright. I'll be right back." I feel him clap me gently on the back before he gets up.

I don't know where Uriah went but I honestly don't care right now. There is only one person I want here with me.

* * *

**Beatrice**

My dad hangs up the phone and then sets it on my desk. He takes a decorative glass ball and smashes it against my phone.

"I told you not to talk to that boy," he says and my phone is destroyed. "He is a criminal. You are not to have any interaction with him."

"Andrew, calm down," my mother says.

"Natalie, that kid beats people up for money. Beatrice is lucky I let him walk. I should have let him rot in there," he says. I look up through my tears and I glare at him. "Has he ever hurt you?"

"_OF COURSE NOT!_" I scream at him. "Tobias is a good guy! He would _never_ hurt me! The only person hurting me is you!"

"We had an agreement!" my father yells back.

"When did you turn so cold?" my mother asks. My father's glare disappears and he looks straight at my mother.

"What?"

"Andrew, she is in love with this boy. Can't you see that?"

My dad softens for a second. Then his jaw clenches and his glare returns. "No."


	41. Chapter 41

**Tobias**

I sit on my bed and stare across my room at my suit hanging on the door knob. Today was supposed to be fun and exciting.  
I should have gone to Tris' house and met her parents. I should have watched her walk down her steps. I should have seen her looking absolutely stunning in the dress she bought. I should have shaken her father's hand as he demanded I have her home by midnight. I should have held the passenger side door open for her as she pulled her tiny self into my truck. I should have walked into the dance with her on my arm and shot glares at every guy who looked at her. I should have snuck looks at her ass and smiled at her when she caught me, because she always does. I swear she has eyes in the back of her head. I should have danced my very first dance with her. I should have whispered in her ear and told her how much I love her. I should have kissed her on her doorstep.  
It all should have been amazing.

But instead, here I sit. I sit staring at the suit and dark blue tie that I will never be able to bring myself to wear. Because I didn't shake her father's hand, I dodged his punch. And she didn't hop into my truck, she had her phone destroyed. And I don't get to whisper how much I love her in her ear, because she can't talk to me anymore.

Because I am a criminal who got a free pass by a man who may hate me just as much as my father does. The man is the father of the one person in this world that I truly love, and he despises me.  
Her father doesn't see my life as a cycle of abuse and abduction; he sees me as a punk-ass kid who liked to beat people up for money. He sees a kid who wants to taint his daughter in unholy ways. He just sees the kid who I have tried so hard not to be.

So, here I sit. Staring at the suit I will never put on. The suit, shirt, tie, and shoes that she hand-selected because they were the best on me. The shirt that has the best collar, the suit that compliments me in all the ways she likes, the shoes that feel and look right, and the tie that perfectly matches the dress that I will never see her wear.

I haven't spoken to the girl I love in three days. I look at her, hoping she will talk to me, but she won't.  
She only talked to me to tell me that her phone was destroyed so there is no point in trying to call her and that she can't talk to me anymore.

What the hell am I supposed to do with that? What do I do now?

* * *

**Tris**

"Come on, Tris," Christina whines over the phone. "You can still come to the dance. You can still have fun!"

"I can't, Christina," I sigh for the hundredth time today. "I won't go without him."

"Are you ever going to tell me why you two broke up? Nothing seemed wrong on Wednesday."

"It's a long story," I tell her again. I can't tell her the truth. There's no way to tell her anything.

"Whatever, Tris," she says, obviously annoyed.

"You have fun at the dance, Chris."

"Okay. Bye," she says flatly. Then the line dies and I sigh.  
The only person I wanted to go to that stupid dance with is the one person my father banished from my life.

I look down at the new phone I had to get to replace the one my father smashed. Tobias' number isn't programmed into it, but I have it memorized.  
My parents are out at a business dinner of some kind for my mother's practice, and Caleb is at the dance with Cara. I think about calling Tobias, but then I wonder if he decided to go to the dance anyway. He has that nice suit, so he could. He would look so handsome all dressed up. I wish I could see him.

I dial the number that I know from dialing it so many times and then hanging up. I want to call him. I want to hear his voice. The deep rumble that causes his whole upper body to vibrate – even more so when he laughs. I want to hear him say my name. I want to hear him tell me he loves me.  
But how could he? After everything that happened, how could he ever love me? I didn't try to fight for him; he must hate me.  
I clear the number that I dialed from the display. I can't call him. Even if I was worthy or even allowed, he wouldn't take me back. He won't want me.

* * *

**Tobias**

Mrs. Tepper is droning on about something to do with social ignorance in politics; I tune her out because I know all about how well politicians can ignore.

_She_ is not five feet away from me and she won't talk to me. She won't look at me. She won't even acknowledge me.  
The pain of having her _so_ close, yet so far away is burning a hot hole through my heart. She could talk to me. Who's going to tell? Her father would never know.  
But she doesn't. She won't. And I don't know what to do because having her this _close_ to me and not being able to do anything about the ache in my chest makes me want to roll up into a ball.

I guess she knows about ignorance too.

* * *

**Tris**

Days are passing but nothing is happening. It's like I am standing still and the whole world is just going on without me. Christina has been done talking about all the extraordinary events of the dance for days.

I haven't been able to bring myself to talk to Tobias. I can feel his eye burning holes in the back of my head. I know he wants to talk to me, but I can't listen to him tell me how much he wishes I wouldn't have asked my dad for help. I don't know if Tobias still loves me as much as I still love him, but I am sure he is mad at me. If he wasn't before, he sure as hell is now.

I make the trudge into my room after a workout. I have been going for runs around Millennium Park, to clear my head, but it's not the same without him. When he ran with me, even though I know it was slow for him, I felt excited and motivated. But now I run alone, because I still want to be strong, but it's not the same without him.

Nothing is the same without him.

* * *

**Tobias**

The only perk of these past three weeks without her is that I haven't had to throw a single punch. My father is being held at the city's jail for potential perpetrators awaiting trial. It's my third week on the Pedrad's couch and the springs are really taking their toll on my back. But I don't complain because that couch is better than anything else I am going to get.  
Zeke and Uriah have been good with me. They know about my fighting now, but they don't press for information. They don't look at me differently, which was the biggest relief. Over these three weeks, they have been there for me more than ever before.

I didn't realize just how much she affected me. I didn't know how fucked up I would feel without her. It's like she was the glue holding my piece of shit life together, and now she's gone. And I'm just crumbling.

* * *

**Tris**

I don't know why the hell Christina thought it would be a good idea to set me up on a date. I am so pissed at her I feel like I could actually hit her with my car.  
This airhead of a boy called John sits in front of me, eating a hamburger like it's his last meal on earth. It's not how Tobias eats. When Tobias eats, it's somehow attractive; I don't know why. But this kid has ketchup on his cheek and his hands have burger juices running down them. This whole date is a disaster. Not to mention, the burgers are absolutely terrible.

These are Dauntless burgers, and he isn't Tobias.

* * *

**Tobias**

One month. It has been thirty days since I last spoke to her. I have caught glimpses of her beautiful gray-blue eyes, and every time it is like the first time.  
I have seen her walking around school with some meathead. I don't know his name, but I hate him. I hate him because he can talk to her, he can look at her, he could grab her hand if he wanted. I fucking hate him.

They say time heals all wounds, but I think whoever came up with that never saw the girl he loves hangout with another guy. Because time is not healing shit. Time is making me crazy. She is making me crazy. That ugly bastard walking across the parking lot with her is making me crazy.

* * *

**Tris**

This is insane. He stares at me. _All the time_. I swear his dark blue eyes are only ever trained on me. I can't have him looking at me. It's not that it's creepy, but it's what's in his eyes when they meet with mine.  
After everything went down a month ago, I thought I would see hate in his eyes. I thought I would see regret and anger. But every time I look in those eyes, all I see is love.  
God, if he would just stop loving me, this would all be so much easier. If he could just me go, like I thought he would, this could all pass. It could all be a distant memory.

I have befriended a boy named Henry. He is kind and good. He treats me well. He's funny.  
But he is nothing to me, and he probably never will be. If Henry fell off the face of the earth I probably wouldn't notice. The problem is, Henry is a lot like a puppy. And that puppy is lost and he has claimed me as his new owner. And I don't want a fucking puppy. I want Tobias.

I have had enough of his staring. I can't take it anymore. Screw my stubborn father, I need to talk to the boy I love and if he can't handle me having one conversation with him, then tough.

* * *

**Tobias**

I blink. Once. Twice. Three times. Maybe I should pinch myself.  
Nope, not asleep. Not dreaming.  
She is standing there. In front of my truck. Waiting?

I approach her with extreme caution. Why does every signal in my head tell me that this is some sort of trap? A sick joke?

"Tobias," she says. I haven't heard that name come from her gorgeous lips in five weeks.

"Tris." We just stand there, staring. I don't know what to say. She must; she came here.

"Can we talk?" _I don't know. Can we?_

"Yeah." I hit the button, unlocking my truck doors. She hauls her tiny frame inside my truck and I go around to the driver's side. I climb in and the smell of her hits me like a brick wall. My favorite scent is filling my truck and choking me.

"I'm sorry," she says. Her voice is shaking like she is crying but I can't tell because she is looking down.

"No," I say. I instinctively put my finger on her chin and pull face to look at me. "I have missed these eyes. Don't hide them from me."

I was right, there are tears there. I am suddenly much more afraid. "I'm sorry," she says quietly.

"What are you doing here?"

She takes a deep breath. "Just let me say everything I need to before you talk. Okay?" I nod. "I don't regret asking my dad to let you go. I don't regret it at all. I do regret agreeing to a stupid compromise that _he_ created. Trying to pretend you don't exist has not only been impossible, but it has been the most painful thing I have ever done. It's not possible for me to pretend you aren't near. I can't pretend I don't love you so much it hurts." I take a deep breath when she says those words.  
"I can't function without you. I don't want to. And I know that everybody always talks about stupid, young, teenage love, but those people never had what we do. And I know that what we have is different. You're the last thing I think about before I go to sleep and the first thing I think about when I wake up. When I am with you, there's not place I'd rather be. I know that with you I am safe, I am loved, I am wanted and appreciated and I love that more than anything in the world. I love you more than anything in the world. And I know that you hate me now." I open my mouth to speak, but she gives me that look that says 'shut up,' so I do. "I know you hate me now. Or at least you hate what I did. But I couldn't let you be shipped off to some detention center where I could never see you. I broke us apart because I am a terrible, selfish, person who needed you near me, even if you were actually far from me. I needed to at least know where you were and that you were safe. I am selfish, and it cost us both. And for that, I am so sorry. But I am not sorry that I chose to keep you here. How could I apologize for that? I am just so sorry that I didn't realize how great a price I was paying. I am so sorry, Tobias. And I know _you_ couldn't possibly anymore, but _I_ love you."

I can't even process half of what she just said. But one thing sticks out loud and clear. "How could you think I don't love you anymore?" The tears in her eyes spill over and I brush them away with my thumb. "What you did for me may have been selfish, but what I did was so much worse. I accepted the free pass, so I agreed to hurt you. I never, ever wanted to hurt you. I promised you that, and I broke my promise. And hearing you say that you love me, well, that's just not fair to you. It's not fair to you because that is what I needed to hear to ease my pain, but you, I don't know what to do. I love you more than you'll ever know, and I wrecked our chances."

"I'm just so sorry, Tobias," she says quietly. "You didn't wreck anything. I did."

"Tris, if it wasn't for what I did, we wouldn't have been in that situation at all, and we wouldn't be here like this."

"No matter what, I do still love you. I want you to know that."

I find myself shaking my head. "What about that meathead you've been hanging out with. What's his name? Henry?"

"Tobias," she says. "Look at me." I turn my head and look into her eyes, and all I see is love. "He is nothing to me. I could never bring myself to like him the way he wanted to be liked. I couldn't-"

"Did he hurt you?" I blurt. "Tell me the truth."

"No, Tobias. That isn't what I meant. I meant that he wanted me to be his girlfriend," she shakes her head as she speaks. "I couldn't do that. I never liked him like that. I have only liked you that way. He can't even wish to compare to you," she says.

"You don't love him?" I ask. She shakes her head without hesitation. "You don't like him?"

"As a friend maybe. I'm telling you, Tobias, you have _nothing_ to worry about in that department." I'm not sure if that is a sexual reference or a chaste one, but either way it makes me smile. "Look, Tobias, I know I have hurt you in so many ways. I couldn't even begin to count them. But," she says. "If you ever want to, I want you to know that I want to get _us_ back. I don't care what my father says. I can't be me without you."

I am not sure if I heard her correctly. "You want this back?" I ask, gesturing between us.

* * *

**Author's Note: Will they get back together?  
-GerdyGertha**


	42. Chapter 42

**Tris**

"Are you with dad right now?" I ask quietly into my phone.

"Yes, dear. Have fun at Christina's," my mom replies cheerfully.

"Thank you for allowing this, mom. I love you."

"You girls have fun. I will see you in the morning," she says. I hang up the phone and look to the opposite end of the couch.

His dark blue eyes are smiling at me, and I return the grin. I scoot closer to him on the couch and he wraps me in his strong arms. "I'm so glad your mom understands," he says.

"Me too." He kisses my crown and I turn in his arms to face him.

"What did she tell your dad?"

"She told him that I am at Christina's for a sleepover."

"Well, I know I'm not half as much fun as Christina, but I'm glad you settled for me," he smirks.

"You'll do," I smirk back. He leans down and meets my lips with his.  
Defying my father by not only talking to Tobias, but spending the night with him, well, it's a death wish. Dad is an FBI agent, so he's bound to figure it out soon. But for now, Tobias and I will just enjoy our time, because our time together is not unlimited. When my father figures out that I haven't been having sleepovers at Christina's and Shauna's for the past two weeks he will detect my lies. And then he will have found out my mother has been deceiving him too. I don't want to worry about that right now. Right now, I just want to be in the arms of the boy I love. We'll cross the bridge that is my father when we come to it; or rather, when it comes to us.

"Did you eat supper before you came?" Tobias asks, pulling me from my thoughts.

"No, I didn't get a chance," I answer.

Tobias leans up, pushing me up too in the process. We stand and I follow him into the Pedrad's kitchen. It's been six weeks since Marcus was detained. Hana Pedrad convinced Tobias' social worker that she would take him under her wing. She made the point that Tobias was like her third son and that having him stay with them was more of a blessing than any kind of curse. I know Tobias appreciates everything, but I also know that he is itching for his own home and his own bed. I can tell that he is sore from sleeping on the Pedrad's couch, but he never once complained.

"What are you hungry for?" Tobias asks, peering into the fridge.

"Have you eaten?"

"No. I couldn't. I was too anxious waiting for you," he says, turning to face me. I go to him and he wraps his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry, baby. I had to wait until my dad left for work."

"I know. Doesn't mean I don't miss you when you're not here."

"What time are Hana and the guys going to be back?"

"Not until Sunday. They went to go visit their grandparents down south," he says.

"So, you're telling me that this apartment is going to be empty for two whole days?" I smirk.

"That's exactly what I am telling you," he says. He leans down and presses his lips to mine. We kiss deeply because after a month of _not_ having this, this is all we want. We have a lot of time to make up for.

He runs his tongue along my bottom lip right as his stomach grumbles. I pull back and smile at his pout. "You're hungry," I state. He shakes his head and leans his forehead against mine. "We have forty-eight hours for _this_."

"Fine," he says before turning back to the fridge. He seems dissatisfied with what he sees there, so he opens the freezer. "Pizza?"

"Sounds good to me," I say. He grabs the frozen pizza and then goes to the oven; he turns it on then unwraps the pizza. I hold my hand out for the plastic and then I throw it away as he puts the pizza in the oven. When I come back to him, he is setting the timer.

I wrap my arms around his waist from behind and kiss his strong back. "I am a terrible runner," I tell him out of the blue.

"What?" he chuckles, turning back to face me.

"I tried to keep running. I ran around Millennium. But I am terrible at it."

"You just need motivation," he says.

"I know," I groan. "It wasn't the same without you."

"I know what you mean," he says before he kisses my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." I smile up at him. I missed his smile. "Couch?" He nods and takes my hand and leads me back to the couch.

"I missed you so much," he says as I sit between his legs with my back against his chest. "I didn't know how miserable I was," he says quietly while playing with my hands.

"I was too. I'm sorry we never went to the dance," I say. "I know I put you through hell finding a suit and shoes and everything."

"It's never hell when I'm with you."

I turn in his arms and then wrap mine around his neck. "You are the best thing in my life, Tobias Eaton. I love you so much."

I press my lips to his. Our kiss is full of love; healing love that is trying to take away the pain of absence. I run my tongue along his bottom lip and he instantly opens for me. I explore his delicious mouth with my tongue and he moans into me. I feel like I am pulling him down in the position I am in, so I straddle his lap instead. He smiles his adorable half smile up at me and I lean down and continue loving his lips. I feel him growing and hardening beneath me, and that usually scares me. But tonight, I feel brave, and I feel loved and wanted. I want him to feel that too, so I roll my hips against his. I hear him moan and it only encourages me to do it again.

He pulls away panting. "You're killing me, baby."

"You know what's killing me?"

"Hm?"

"Your shirt."

"You don't like it?" he says, offended. "I thought it was okay. The lady at the store said it compliments my eyes, whatever that even means," he rambles.

"I don't like that it's still on you," I say. Now he seems to understand.

He smirks, "Well, then fix the problem." I smile at him and grab the hem of his shirt. I pull it up and over his head, exposing his solid abdomen. The action ruffled his hair and that combined with his smile makes his so damn sexy. I lean down and kiss his neck, worshiping his taste and smell. I force myself to be brave, and I kiss lower. I kiss his chest, and travel to his left, to his heart. He cradles my face and brings me back to his lips.

"Do you like _my_ shirt?" I ask him, a playful smile on my lips.

"I'd like it more if it was on the floor," he says.

"Well, I like to please you." I grab the bottom of my shirt and pull it up and over my head. On any other day, I would scold him for looking at my chest. But right now, his eyes are full of amazement and love, and it instills confidence in me that I didn't know I was capable of feeling.

"You are so beautiful," he says. The blue of his eyes have grown darker with want. I can feel my blush, so I distract him by kissing him. His hands go to my back, tracing over the hook of my bra. I know he what he wants, and I also know that he won't do anything unless I initiate it. I continue to kiss him; waging a war in my head. The side of me that wants to be brave is fighting with the insecure side of me. I want to let the brave side win, so I grab his hands from where they are now resting on my hips, and I lead them to my back. He pulls away and looks up at me. A give him a small smile as the brave side wins the battle. He grabs a hold on the clips before realizing he has no idea what he is doing. I kiss him when he blushes and I reach back and unclasp the uncomfortable thing myself. He smiles at me before he looks down as I throw my bra onto the pile of our shirts. He looks back up to my eyes with so much love, I think I may faint.  
"You're beautiful, baby," he says. I lean down and kiss him, the bare skin on skin makes me moan into his mouth and I feel him get harder the second I do. Our tongues dance together and my hands are in his hair. His hands are rubbing up and down my completely bare back, but that isn't enough.

"Touch me," I whisper softly. He looks into my eyes, as if asking if I am serious. I do not back down from his gaze, and so he obeys. His hand slowly travels around before I feel his touch on my left breast. I sigh at the contact and he looks down. He leans forward and kisses my neck. I turn my head to give him better access and he doesn't disappoint. His lips travel from my pulse point, to the hollow of my collar bone, and finally lower to my breast. His warm, wet lips on my nipple make me moan and arch my back. He licks and sucks and it emits feelings I didn't know I could feel, which in turn make me moan for him. He leans back to smile at me and I capture his talented lips in mine.

"I love you so much," I say against his lips.

"I love you too," he says.

I can feel him very hard against my thigh and I feel like it's only fair that I help him. "Are these hurting you?" I ask as I run my finger along the top of his jeans.

"Nothing I can't handle," he says.

I roll gently against his bulge and he moans. "No?" I ask, a smile on my lips. He shakes his head, so I roll again.

He moans and his eyes open and stare into mine. "What are you trying to do here?"

I rock back and forth on his obvious bulge and watch his eyes roll back in his head. "Just seeing you squirm," I say. He opens his eyes and I smirk.

Suddenly, quickly, and without warning, he grabs me and flips us over on the couch. I now have this Godlike creature holding himself over me, between my legs. He rubs his bulge right where our bodies desire connection and I moan loudly at the sensation. The intense tingling I feel right at the exact spot that craves him screams for attention.

"I like seeing you squirm too," he says. He leans down and presses his lips hungrily to mine. I reciprocate as our tongues fight for dominance. Eventually, he pulls out and moves to my right breast. His tongue swirls over my small mound, causing me to arch my back and demand more.

He pulls back and smirks. "What do you want, baby?"

I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my hands on his very sexy butt. "You tell me." He leans down and kisses me harder and better than I have ever been kissed. My hands gradually move from his back to his front. I grab hold of his belt buckle and I undo it. I pull down the zipper of his jeans and undo the button. He moans as I run my hand over his bulge.

"What do _you_ want?" I ask him. His eyes are dark when they meet mine.

"I want you," he says.

"So take me." He kisses me hungrily and then he loves me in ways I have never been loved before. The pain of first love and first time is sharp and harsh, but is quickly outlived by immeasurable pleasure.  
He is mine and I am his and that is all that matters anymore. Everybody else is just noise. Noise that wants to distract us from _us_, from _this_; but it can't because we have each other. We're all we need right now. In this moment, in these moments to come, this is all. This is it. This is home and it feels good in my heart and in my soul and in every other place we have recently discovered.

Whatever tomorrow brings doesn't matter. We don't care what anybody says, because at the end of the day, I have him and he has me and together we have love; and this love is unlike our time. This love is unlimited.

* * *

"_Tris? Tris! Tris!" he yells after me. I ignore him and I run into the bathroom with my hand covering my mouth. I make it to the toilet just in time for the contents of my stomach to empty out._

"_Tris!" he says. He sits down next to me and pulls my hair back as I heave. "Baby, I'm so sorry."_

_I look up into his dark blue eyes. "Sorry for what? It isn't your fault I got sick."_

"_Yes it is," he says somberly._

"_Tobias, what are you talking about?" I ask, becoming worried now. He confirms my fear and hands me a small white stick. I don't know where it came from, yet I know it's mine. I take a deep breath and look at the stick.  
A little pink plus sign stares back at me._

* * *

I wake with a start, tugging Tobias in the process. His eyes drag open and he looks at me. He sees my expression and his eyes open fully. "What's wrong?" he asks.

I look around, checking my surroundings. Okay, I am in the Pedrad's living room, still on the couch. I look down and see the blanket we threw over ourselves after we finished the pizza. "We fell asleep," I state. I look at the television that was playing a movie, but now it only shows a blue screen.

"It's okay, baby. It's like three in the morning," he says. He rubs my back, but I can feel that my heart rate isn't slowing down. My dream seemed so realistic. I literally feel the panic I was feeling in my subconscious. "What's wrong?" he asks again, worry clear in his voice.

"I just… I just had a dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head, but it's a lie. I do want to talk about it. "I don't know."

"Lay down," he says. I lie down beside him and rest my head on his chest. "You know you can tell me anything."

I take a deep breath. "Tobias, we didn't use a condom."

I feel him stiffen beneath me. In the heat of the moment, we didn't even think about it. That's where my panic is stemming from. The dream was frightening, yes, but what is more frightening is what it made me realize.

"Shit," he says. "What do we do?"

I think hard, back to seventh grade health class. "There's this medicine I can take. It's like birth control but it's for the morning after."

"Where do we get it?"

"A pharmacy," I say.

He sits up. "Let's go," he says.

"Are there any open at three in the morning?"

He squeezes the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, thinking. "There's one by the old Dauntless compound," he says. "It's about a block away from here."

"Let's go," I say, standing up. I stand and realize the shirt I am wearing is not my own. I take it off, ignoring the fact that my chest is bare, and I hand it to its owner. He smiles and sneaks a peek at my breasts. I blush and quickly turn around. I retrieve my bra and quickly put it on. Then I grab my shirt and my jeans and I am ready. I turn around and he is securing his belt. We go to the door and put on our shoes. We are about to leave but at the last second, he goes into the kitchen. I hear the fridge open and he comes back with a water bottle.

I give him a confused look. "So you can take that pill," he says. I nod in understanding and then we quickly leave. We decide that even though it's only about a block away, we don't want to walk. It's cold and this is a slightly more dangerous section of town.

We go down to the underground garage of the apartment complex and we get into his truck. We quickly buckle up and leave. We make it to the pharmacy in no time.

"Where is it?" he asks as we roam the aisles. I go to the aisle with the various methods of protection. I can feel the blush on my cheeks and I avoid eye contact with Tobias and instead search for the pills. I don't even know if this is the right area because I have never purchased them before.

I spot a small purple box with _Morning After_ written in hot pink on it. I grab the box off the shelf and hold it up for Tobias to see. He has something in his hand too, but I know what it is and I don't ask. It's good that he is buying those; we don't need a repeat of this little field trip.

"Let's go pay," he says quickly. I follow him, avoiding eye contact.

We approach the counter and the young woman there looks excited to have a customer. When we set our items on the counter, she smirks. She picks up the box of condoms and then scans it, and then she picks up the box of pills. "How old are you guys?" she asks.

Tobias pulls out an I.D. "Eighteen," he says. I try not to frown in confusion.

"Okay," she says. Then she scans the box of pills. Tobias hands her some cash and tells her to keep the change. We practically run from the store.

We get into the truck and Tobias reaches into the bag and hands me the box that contains the pills. As I open it, I can't help but ask, "Eighteen?"

He sighs. "You can't buy those pills unless you're eighteen, so I had to use the fake I.D. that I use at tournaments."

"You have a fake I.D.?" I ask as I remove the two pills from their foil.

"Yeah," he says, opening the bottle of water and handing it to me.

I take the pills and close my eyes. These pills better work. "Can I see it?"

"Tris," he says, completely ignoring my question. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. They're just pills," I shrug.

"You know that isn't what I meant."

"It'll be fine, Tobias. It says on the box that you have to take the pills within seventy-two hours of possible conception. And it's been what? Like eight? It'll be fine," I repeat.

"Okay," he says, but he doesn't seem convinced. He shakes his hand and grabs his wallet. He pulls out the I.D. and hands it to me.

_James Smith  
Height: 6'  
Weight: 183  
Eyes: Bl  
Hair: Br  
DOB: 10-19-4182_

"Wow," I say. "So, James Smith, is this your real weight?" He looks confused and he shrugs. I put my hand on his upper thigh. "You should really work out," I say. His eyes widen and I burst into laughter.

"Muscle weighs more than fat," he states.

"Ooh," I say, clutching my chest. "That hurt. That really hurt. Right here," I say, tapping my heart.

"Want me to make you feel better?" he asks. He doesn't give me time to respond before he crashes his lips into mine. We pull back for air and he holds something up. "We're safe now," he says with a smirk.

"I was told to remind you to never have sex in this truck," I say.

He blushes at the memory. "Yeah," he says, scratching the back of his neck. "I don't really know what I was thinking."

"I do," I say. "You were thinking 'Help me, Tris. I'm stuck,'" I mock him in whiny voice.

"Hey," he says, offended, but his smile gives him away. "We can't all be as tiny as you."

"Oh, ouch," I say, again holding my hurt. "You're just firing all kind of shots tonight. Aren't you?"

He laughs a deep laugh. "I only return your remarks."

I hold up his fake I.D. "Well, Mr. One-Eighty-Three, we can't all be as _muscular_ as you."

"No?"

"Nope, Mr. Muscle-Weighs-More-Than-Fat," I say laughing.

"Is that right?"

"It is, Mr. I'm-Not-Flexible-Enough-To-Have-Sex-In-My-Truck."

"Well, Ms. Terrible-Runner, how about I prove you wrong?"

I raise an eyebrow. "What? Here?"

"If you're _open_ to it," he smirks.

"You are so dirty, Tobias," I say, biting my lip to fight my smile.

"Only for you, baby," he says. I shake my head but I laugh.

He leans his seat back as far as it will go. "Wow, look at all this room," he says.

I reach to the side of my seat and do the same. Now we are both lying on our backs, laughing our asses off. "We are crazy," I sigh.

"And probably way too tired."

"Well, that's a given."

He laughs and puts his seat back up. "What?" he asks when I looked at him confused.

"I thought you were going to prove me wrong. Are you a pansycake?" I tease.

"We don't need two seats," he smirks. Then he hops over the center console and straddles my lap.

"Tobias!" I shriek.

"Sorry, am I too fat for you?" he laughs.

"No! You moved your seat! How are you supposed to get back over there?" I ask. He stops laughing as the realization of our predicament hits him.

"Fuck," he says.

"Well, we can't now!" I say boldly.

He looks at me surprised. "And I'm the dirty one?" I bite my lip to hold back another laugh.

"Seriously, what are you going to do?" I ask him. He looks around the cab of the tuck before he lights up. He grabs the handle by the door that I always use to pull myself up and in. Then, he opens the door, letting the cold air come in. In one move, he swings himself off of me and out the door.

"Ta-da!" he says dramatically. I laugh at his antics. He closes the passenger door and I sit up as he goes around to the driver's side. He climbs in and rubs his hands together, heating them.

"Why didn't you do that the first time?" I ask, laughing.

"I honestly didn't think about it," he says. "We should head back now. Maybe we could actually sleep tonight."

"It didn't seem like you wanted to sleep five minutes ago," I smirk.

"Well, I'm always up for more," he grins. "But after that life-risking stunt, I think a nap would be good."

"You're probably right," I say.

"A naked nap?" he asks with a smirk. I laugh and roll my eyes, but I find myself nodding.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Author's Note: What are your thoughts on Tobias and Tris?  
****Are you happy? I am…  
****What's her dad going to do if he finds out?  
****Also, that dream was kind of fucked up….. what it if was real? Hahaha….. just kidding…..  
****Review because naked naps are cool. :)  
****-GerdyGertha  
P.S. Thank you to the 2 guests who corrected me on the Morning After stuff. Sorry... hehe, never needed it...  
Always correct me if I'm wrong!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Tobias**

"Boys! Stop throwing your fries!" Hana scolds Zeke and Uriah.

"He started it!" Uriah yells. "He's just mad because he can never hit me at lunch!"

"Shut up, Uri! You know I could if I really wanted to!" Zeke yells back.

"You know you can't! Tris is the only one who can!" Uriah laughs.

"That's true," I say.

Hana looks between the three of us with an incredulous expression. "You boys do this at school?"

"Uh," Uriah murmurs. "Tris always starts it!"

"You provoke her!" I defend. Hana looks between us, shaking her head.

"Yeah you do!" Zeke says. "Uriah is the bad one! Punish _him!_"

"Ezekiel, do not push blame unto your younger brother," Hana scolds.

Zeke throws his hands up in the air. "_What?!_"

"I have known you boys longer than you have known yourselves. And you are most often are the initiator," Hana laughs.

"This is so unfair!" Zeke says. Uriah laughs loudly and I just chuckle at the whole exchange.

"Finish your dinner," Hana orders. Zeke rolls his eyes and mumbles something about Uriah being a baby, but he does as he is told.

Uriah laughs and Hana's glare turns to him. "Don't think you're innocent. You egg him on. And you pushed blame unto Tris who has been nothing but sweet."

Uriah's eyes widen in fear. "I'm sorry! It's true! Where do you think we learned to throw fries?"

Now Hana looks at me. I raise my hands defensively. "I never threw fries. Just knives."

"I don't like that either," she says to me. "Knives are for cutting food, not for throwing. One day one of you boys is going to get seriously injured."

"It won't be me," I mumble.

Zeke hears me and shoots me a glare. "You think you're some hot shot. You throw a fry," Zeke challenges.

I shrug and pick up a fry. "Put that down, Tobias!" Hana says. "We are in a public place and you boys act like five year olds."

"He's not five. He's Four," Zeke says. Zeke and I burst into laughter and Hana rolls her eyes, but she is smiling.

"Okay, okay, settle down," she says after Zeke and I start coughing from laughing so hard. "Eat your dinner boys." Finally, we do as she says and we finish our dinner like normal, tame humans.

It's been almost four months since my dad was tried and taken off to prison. Hana is currently in the final stages of adopting me, because otherwise I would have to be shipped off to a foster home. She wouldn't allow that. Over the years, once in a while I would slip and call Hana 'mom,' because that's what she is like to me. And now, technically, that's what she will be. I still call her Hana, but once in a while 'mom' slips out, but she doesn't mind. And neither do Zeke or Uri. We have thought of ourselves as brothers for so long now that it doesn't feel weird. Their dad died when they were both really young, and neither of them has much memory of him.

And I won't be seeing my father for a long, long time. Fifteen years to be exact. And I don't mind one bit. I was glad to sit in the courtroom as the judge read his sentence. I testified and told the jury about being forced to participate in the fights. I also showed them many of my scars from my childhood and from just a couple of years ago. The social worker said it was my testimony that convinced the jury. Some of the jurors wanted him to serve more time, but the vote to incarcerate him for his crimes was unanimous.  
Tris helped me a lot on that day. She held me when, for some inexplicable reason, I cried. I think I was more relieved than sad.  
Even as chaotic as that day was, the most wonderful thing happened that day.  
Tris' dad had found out about us about a week before my father's hearing. I honestly can't explain what took him so long. We were sneaking around for three weeks if you start counting with that day after school in my truck. It really doesn't make sense. He's an FBI agent for God's sake. Apparently, not a very good one.  
Anyways, after her dad found out, she was _truly_ cut off from my life. It was a miserable week. I could speak to her at school, but not much because we were so scared of getting caught. He threatened to turn me in, so we had to obey. He installed a tracking device on her cell phone, so she couldn't pretend to be at Christina's anymore. We thought about meeting up at the park or the gym, but Tris' mom told her that her dad was thinking of hiring somebody to watch her. It was insane and miserable and we didn't know what to do.

But then, my dad's trial date approached and I had to testify. I was so miserable that I called her, even though I knew I would probably regret it later when her dad found out. She answered the phone and told me that she was coming to be with me. I didn't know how she was planning on ever doing that, but in that moment, I didn't care. She came to the Pedrad's, which I have started calling 'home,' and she held me as I cried. I was so nervous and so scared that I cried like a fucking baby. But she didn't say anything; she just let me do it. I ruined her shirt, but she didn't complain. Her dad called her phone about twenty times, but she didn't answer it. When it came time for us to go to the courthouse, she came with me. I focus on her and her eyes as I testified, I drew strength from her.  
When the trial was done, her dad came down to the courthouse and threatened to turn me in right then and there. Tris defended me and told him that I didn't do anything wrong, that I was forced into everything. She told him that I would never hurt her and she repeatedly told him how much she loves me.  
And then, she did something that made Mr. Prior go pale. She told him that I would be eighteen soon and that the two of us could go back to California and never see his 'sorry ass' again. She told him that whether or not he likes it, it isn't his life and that he can't do anything to stand in our way.  
Then, Tris' mom showed up and yelled at Mr. Prior. Mrs. Prior seems like such a sweet and kind lady, but I now know where Tris gets her fire from. Her mom made a pretty solid case on why Mr. Prior should leave us alone. She told him to remember back to when they were kids and they fell in love, and she reminded him of some promise he had made her. I don't know the details of that promise, but it seemed to pull Mr. Prior in the proper direction. After all the fighting and arguing, Mr. Prior finally agreed to let us alone.

So, for the past four months, Tris and I have been better than ever. We have grown closer, and I have fallen further in love with her. We go on dates, we hold hands, we kiss, we fight once in a while, we walk to each other to class, we tease and we kid, and we have a lot of sex. Her and our relationship is the highlight of my every day.

Right now, I am lying in my bed, the bottom bunk under Zeke. Hana bought us a bunk bed so that I wouldn't have to sleep on the couch anymore. Thankfully, Zeke took the top bunk because he knows I am no fan of heights. It's not that high up, but still.

It's March seventeenth today and in two weeks we will go to the Spring Formal. Christina is already causing the same chaos as the Homecoming Dance and the Winter Formal. Tris wanted me to wear a real tuxedo to the dance, but once I saw everything that that entails, I refused. I didn't want the whole suspenders and cumber-whatever and the fancy shoes and everything. I told her I would just wear the suit I bought for Homecoming and wore to the Winter Formal. She finally agreed to let me wear a nicer suit, but insisted I buy a new one. I can live with that.

Zeke's loud snoring makes it hard to fall asleep sometimes. He snores like a fucking monster truck. I am surprised people in the surrounding apartments don't file noise complains. I had to hit him with my pillow once. There was another time where I needed sleep so badly, I dumped water on his head. While he cleaned himself up, I fell asleep. I think I am quite brilliant. Hana was not too impressed…

* * *

At some point, I must have fallen asleep, despite the noise, because I awake to our alarm clock blaring.

"Shut it off!" Zeke groans. I hit the 'OFF' button and I yawn.

"Get up, bro!" I yell at him. Getting the monster truck to wake up in the morning is a workout itself.

"Go away, Four," he groans. I stand up on the edge of my bed, giving me the height to look over the railing of his. I begin poking his sides. _Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke._ "Would you knock it off?!"

"School today, Zekey-poo!" _Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke. _He grabs my hand and the little fucker bites me. "What the hell?!"

"Get the fuck away from me! I want to sleep!"

"We have to go to school!" I yell, and I start shaking the whole bed.

"Knock it off, Four!"

"_WAKE UP, ZEKEY-POO!_" I yell.

"What is going on in here?!" I hear a voice yell. I stop shaking the bed and turn to see Hana standing in the doorway. "You boys quit this right now! Ezekiel, get out of bed! Four, stop yelling!" Hana scolds before turning and walking out. Then we hear her yell, "Uriah, if you're going to drink milk, get a _glass!_"

"She gone?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah."

"Good," he smirks and then buries himself under the blankets again.

"_NO!_ Get up!" I begin shaking the bed again.

Hana's voice yells from the kitchen, "Ezekiel Frank Pedrad, you have exactly five seconds to get out of bed before I come in there and remove you from your bed myself! One." Zeke flings the blankets from himself. "Two." He begins climbing down the ladder. "Three!" His feet hit the floor.

"I'm out!" he yells. "God damn," he mutters.

"Don't you speak in vain of Him in my house!" she yells.

"Gosh damn," Zeke says loudly.

"And watch your language!"

I start laughing and Zeke glares at me. He picks up the thing nearest to him, which happens to be a baseball, and throws it at me. It's a sloppy throw and I easily dodge it; it crashes into something behind me.

"Get ready, boys!" Hana yells from somewhere in the apartment.

* * *

We do as we are told and then finally, all three of us are ready and presentable.

"Whose car are we taking?" Uriah asks.

"Mine," I say.

"Shotgun!" Zeke yells.

"Fuck you, man," Uriah groans.

"Uriah, language," Hana scolds. Uriah rolls his eyes but apologizes.

"Bye, mom," Zeke says while picking up his backpack and walking towards the door.

"Bye, mom," Uriah says, doing the same.

I follow them out after saying, "Bye."

"Bye, boys," Hana says as she shuts the door behind us.

The three of us walk to the underground garage and then climb into my truck. As promised, Uriah sits in the back.

"This is bullshit, why do I always having to sit in the back?"

"Because you're the baby," Zeke says.

"Just be happy I have the extended cab model," I say.

"Whatever," Uriah grumbles. Zeke turns on some random music he always listens to and we drive to school arguing about which one of us has the best taste in music.

We arrive at school and I park in my normal spot.

"Hey, Four," Zeke says as I am about to exit my truck.

I turn to face him. "Yeah?"

He takes his finger and thumps me on the forehead. "That's for getting me in trouble this morning!"

"Ow! You dick! She would have been pissed either way so in reality, I just made it come sooner," I defend. It's a pretty weak argument, it can even be considered one. Zeke just rolls his eyes and leaves the truck.

I walk up towards the school door and see Tris. "Hey, baby," I call out to her.

She turns and I am greeted with her beautiful smile. "Hey!"

I go to her and wrap my arm around her. I press a kiss to her lips and I smile back at her. "How are you?"

"Good. I'm going to go dress shopping with Christina after school."

"Yeah? Send me a picture?"

"Of course," she says. Once we get inside the school, we separate and go to our respective classes.

I sit down next to Christina and Shauna in Government and they are talking frantically about something; probably something to do with the dance.

"So then I was like 'Seriously?' and she was all like, 'Yes, seriously. Next time you pull a stunt like that I will take your car!' and I was just like 'That's bullshit,' and she didn't like me swearing so she took my keys!" Christina exclaims.

"Wow, that _is_ bullshit!" Shauna says. "Oh, hi, Four."

"Hey."

"Yeah, so now I don't have a car for the next two weeks. Which means Will and I are going to have to go in his ugly old beater," Christina says, completely ignoring me.

"Listen up!" Mrs. Kerr says suddenly. "There has been a change of plans. You have an assembly today." Some people in the class groan, others stand excitedly. I am neutral. I don't care about assemblies, but I don't mind them. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_Tris: Row H, Section 2. I saved you, Zeke, Chris, and Shauna seats if you want them._

_Tobias: Thanks, babe._

"Tris saved us seats," I tell the girls. We meet Zeke outside the classroom and Shauna tells him what I just told her. The four of us walk together downstairs to the auditorium.

When we get there, I look around for Tris. I see her sitting next to Uriah. Next to Uriah is… _Al._

I quickly make my way over to them and I sit down next to Tris. She immediately gives me a look that says, _we'll discuss this later_, so I nod. We put up the dividing armrest so she can rest her head on my shoulder and I can wrap my arm around her.

Pretty soon, everyone that sits at our lunch table is seated in row H next to us. The auditorium quickly fills up and we see the principal take her place on the stage, microphone in hand.

"Quiet down please, students," she says. "We have a special announcement to make." The auditorium quickly quiets down. "Welcome, everyone! I have some very exciting news to share with you all! Erudite High School strives to educate everyone about Chicago's history. You are all enrolled in Ms. Mathew's Erudite History course, and have been for quite some time," she chuckles.  
"Anyways, the board thought it would be a great idea to deepen the pool of people educated about Chicago to people outside of Chicago. We have started an open transfer program. We asked students from all around the country if they wanted to come and enroll here at EHS for a few weeks. We received a lot of responses and some recommendations. We received many applicants, and we accepted thirty. Thirty students will be enrolled in grades nine through eleven here at EHS from now to the end of this academic year. It is my great honor to welcome students from Gale High in New York, Washington Philips High in Connecticut, Frankfurt High in Kentucky, Masters High in Iowa, Gregory High in Mississippi," as she says each school's name, students walk out. For some, there are only one or two, some have as many as four. "Deakwood High in Texas, Fireside High in Arkansas, Jordan High in Missouri, Peak High in North Dakota, Buffalo High in Wyoming, Ash High in Colorado, Seattle High in Washington, Ronald Maguff High in Oregon, and West Ridge High in California," she announces.  
The last student walks out on stage and I instantly tense. I hear Tris' shallow breathing beside me and I feel her tense too. Life was just starting to look up for us.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Who do you think they saw on the stage?  
I don't think it will be hard to guess…. ;)**

**Also, all of those school names were completely made up from my head, but if any of them are real, just know that that wasn't intentional and it is completely irrelevant. So, if you see a name you recognize, it is pure coincidence. And to protect your own identity, don't go telling anybody or review that "I go to Ash High in Colorado!" Because that is you, telling everybody where you go to school, thus where you can be found and potentially harmed. This is the internet: be smart, my friends.**

**Also, I hope you don't mind the time skips. I felt like Tris and Tobias just needed time to heal after all that trauma.  
And **_**NO**_ **Tris is **_**not**_** pregnant and she won't be. Sixteen and pregnant may be okay in the Divergent world, but it's not in this world.**

**Anyways, review and leave your opinions, questions, and suggestions; I am eager to hear them.  
-GerdyGertha**

**P.S. Before you review, let me mention that Peter, though he is eighteen and was in juvie, was allowed back into public school. Let's not question why. This is a fictional story and I can do what I want. :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Tris**

_No, no, no, no, no, no. This can't happen. This can't be real. How is he even allowed to be here?_

Green eyes look idly over the audience in front of them. Tobias' grip on me tightens and I feel myself panicking.

_This must be some kind of a terrible nightmare. This is impossible._

I hear voices around me, but I don't process what they are saying or who they belong to. The next thing I know, I am being pulled up from my seat. I feel an arm around my waist, which I am positive is Tobias', and it pulls me along. I try to walk, but my whole mind is so fuzzy.

_What is Peter doing here? I thought I would never see him again. How can he be here? I have a restraining order. I don't understand. I need answers. Why?_

"Tris," a voice says. I am leaning against something; a wall maybe. "Tris, look at me. Look in my eyes." I struggle to make my eyes focus, but eventually I am able enough to obey the command. I look into a pair of beautiful, dark blue eyes. "Listen to me," he says. "Breathe. Deep breaths." I do as he says.

"P-P-P-Peter's here. He-he can't be here. I d-don't know…" I stammer.

"Tris, look at me. He can't hurt you. I am here and he can't hurt you," Tobias says firmly. I shake my head. Peter _can_ hurt me, he _will_ hurt me. I am sure of it. I am sure that I am the sole reason why he is here.

"How did he find me?" I ask. "He was never supposed to know where I went. I-I ran. We ran, my f-family, we ran. I-I-I don't understand."

"I don't know how he found you, Tris, But you're going to be okay. I will _never_ let him hurt you," Tobias says. I look past Tobias and at our surroundings. It appears that we are in an empty classroom and I am in fact leaning against a wall. Tobias' hands are gripping my shoulders and he is bending down to be eyelevel with me.

"Okay," I whisper, not believing him at all.

"Come here," he says. He pulls me into his strong arms, and suddenly, I do believe him. I have never felt safer with anyone than I do with Tobias. He is the strongest person I know and he loves me. He's never hurt me.

"I don't know what to do. Where am I supposed to go? He shouldn't be here," I sob into Tobias neck.

He rubs my back in soothing circles. "I know, baby. _You_ don't have to go anywhere." I shake my head. No, I do need to go somewhere. I need to get out of this school for starters. This is hell now, and I'm not going to sit here if I have the choice.

"I need to leave. I can't be here," I say, pulling back and looking into his eyes.

"I understand. I'll drive you," he says. The nightmare I had months ago when I first met Tobias is popping into my brain. What a convenient time.

_Tobias' truck is hot. Too hot. Much too hot. Why is it so hot in here? What is this music playing? Why is it so loud? Tobias is staring at me. He has a look in his eyes, but I can define _this_ look. I can define it with absolute certainty. I have seen this look before. This can only be described as hunger._

_In one swift movement his fist connects with my jaw. I shriek from the unexpected pain. And I look into his eyes and I see hate, anger, and that hunger._

_I don't know why he is hurting me. I trust him. I trusted him._

_He locks one of his hands behind my neck, and uses the other to lift my shirt. He roughly pulls it off of me. I know what is going to happen. I feel a tear run down my cheek._

_I thought I could trust him. I thought he was different._

_I look back at his angry eyes, but their deep, beautiful blue has morphed into a poisonous dark green color. The color of Peter's eyes. His face slowly morphs into Peter's. "You can't leave me!" he screams_

"Look at me, Tris," he says. I shake my head. If I open my eyes, the blue will turn green and I will get hurt. "Tris," he says again. I keep shaking my head. "Tris, you are safe. I promise you nothing is going to happen to you." I cover my shut eyes with my hands. "Do you want me to go? I can call somebody else for you," he says in a defeated voice. He sounds hurt. _I_ hurt _him_. I remove my hands and open my eyes. Blue. They're blue.

"No. No, I'm sorry. I just… I had," I stammer.

"You don't need to explain anything to me. I've had nightmares too," he says, practically reading my mind. "Come on, Tris. We can go. I'll bring you home." I nod slowly and he holds his hand out to me. I slowly lay my palm in his and he holds tightly. "I will not let anything happen to you." I nod again and we walk out of the classroom. The hallway is empty; everybody must be back in class or still at the assembly.

"Is the assembly over?" I ask quietly, confused. I don't remember it ending.

"Yeah. You wouldn't move so I had to practically drag you into that classroom. You were having a panic attack."

My mind pieces together the fact that that was probably quite a scene. "Did everybody see me? Did they ask?"

"I told them you were feeling nauseous and I was going to bring you to the nurse's office. They bought it because you were so pale."

I blush at the thought of everybody watching me have an internal freak out. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Being afraid? Tris, listen to me very carefully. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry or ashamed of. _He _hurt you; _not_ the other way around," Tobias says, looking deeply into my eyes. His words hit me like nobody's ever have before. I've been told that it wasn't my fault a hundred times, but somehow I just now realize that it's true. I didn't do anything wrong; Peter did.

"Okay," I whisper. He nods and wraps an arm around my waist and we walk out of the school. Luckily, we don't see any teachers on our way out to the parking lot. We cross the lot quickly and get to Tobias' truck. He opens the passenger door for me and allows me to climb in. He closes it and then walks to the other side of the truck and gets into the driver's seat. It feels like my nightmare is coming true. _Stop, Tris. This is Tobias. You are safe with him. That nightmare was just some bullshit that your mind created out of fear of the unknown. It's not real and you know it._

I take out my phone as we pull out of the lot. I can feel Tobias looking at me, but he doesn't say anything.  
I send a group message to my mom, my dad, and Caleb letting them know that I feel sick and left school. They all return messages telling me to feel better.

"Everything okay?" Tobias finally asks.

"Yeah. Sorry, I just texted my parents and Caleb and told them that I was going home sick." Tobias nods.  
A few minutes later, we pull up in front of my house. Tobias kills the engine and pulls his keys from the ignition. We both unbuckle our seatbelts and exit the truck. Tobias wraps his arm around my shoulder as we walk the small path to my front door and I unlock it and let us in.

"What do you need?" he asks me when we lock the door behind us.

"Can you just… can you just hold me?" I ask, my eyes watering.

"Of course," he says. I lead him upstairs and into my room. When we get in my room, I take off my jeans and put on some sweatpants. I don't care about Tobias seeing me in my underwear. He's seen it already.  
I get under the blankets and Tobias crawls in next to me. I rest my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat. He wraps his arm around me and holds me as I cry. I cry and he rubs my back, he whispers sweet things in my ears, he kisses my forehead and promises to protect me, but mostly he just lies with me and lets me cry. And I thought I couldn't love him more.

* * *

"What the hell is this?!" a voice yells, waking me up. I look up and watch Tobias' eyes fly open. I look over and see the source of the yelling: Dad.

I immediately sit up and Tobias does too. "Dad, just wait-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"When I agreed to let you two see each other, _this_ is not what I meant!" he shouts angrily.

"Dad! We didn't do anything! Would you just listen?"

"Get out of my house," he yells at Tobias. Tobias obediently nods and stands.

"Stop! Don't move," I tell him. My father glares at me. "And you, shut up and listen to me!" I yell at my father.

"Excuse me? Beatrice-" he starts, but I cut him off this time.

"No! Let me explain!" I yell back. I must look serious, because my dad shuts his mouth. "Peter is here."

My father's eyes widen and his jaw drops. "What?" he asks.

"The school is doing some kind of transfer program and _Peter is here_," I repeat.

"He can't be. You have a restraining order against him," my dad says, shaking his head.

"I know, but it might be because he technically doesn't know I am here. And Tobias didn't do anything wrong, dad," I say. My dad's glare returns and is pointed at Tobias. "I started having a panic attack and he saved me. He held me and comforted me in here while I cried and we fell asleep. That's all," I say firmly and while looking my father straight in the eye. The eyes I inherited.

My dad nods, he must believe me. "Fine. But not again. I don't want you two anywhere near a bed together," he says. _Little do you know… _"Is that clear?" he asks loudly.

"Yes," I say.

"Sir," Tobias says. My dad glares at him again. "I would never hurt her or do anything she didn't want to." That is true. Whenever we have sex, Tobias always makes sure that I am comfortable and enjoying myself.

"I still don't want you two in the same bed together. That is crossing a line that you both are too young to cross," he says. Well, Tobias is eighteen and I turned seventeen last month, but I don't say anything.

"Yes, sir. Of course," Tobias says.

Just then, my mother comes in the room. "What's going on?" she ask, assessing the situation. At the sight of my mom, I start crying again. Tobias moves towards me, but he stops himself. My mother comes to my side and holds me. "What happened?"

"Peter," my dad says. My mother looks at him in horror. "He is at her school."

"What?" my mother gasps, disbelieving. "How?"

"I don't know, but I am going to find out," my father says. He turns and leaves my room.

"How are you?" my mother asks.

"Better than I would have been without him," I say, pointing with my eyes to Tobias. Tobias turns and gives me a small smile.

"Come here," my mom says to him. He looks hesitant and like he is about to decline. "If Andrew dares to say anything, I'll straighten him out," my mother says, smiling at Tobias. Tobias nods and sits on the other side of me. My mother's arm is around my shoulders so Tobias puts his around my waist. I lean on his shoulder and I cry. My mom unwraps her arm from around my shoulders and begins rubbing soothing circle on my back.

"It's going to be okay," he says. "I won't let anything happen to you."

I look up at him and see his eyes. Sure and blue. "I love you."

He kisses my forehead. "I love you, too."

"I'm going to leave you two alone and set your father straight," my mom says, standing up from my bed.

"You're leaving us alone here?" I ask.

"Even if your father doesn't, I trust you two. I trust him," she says, pointing to Tobias. I smile up at him and he has a genuine, grateful smile on his face.

"Thank you Mrs. Prior," he says.

"I've told you, Tobias, call me Natalie," my mom says smiling. Tobias nods and my mom leaves the room.

"She loves you almost as much as I do," I say with a chuckle. I don't know how the hell I am managing to laugh and cry at the same time, but either way, I'm glad I am able to.

* * *

"I should go. You need to sleep," Tobias says, looking at my alarm clock on my bedside table. It's already almost ten. We have been lying in my bed for hours. I tighten my grip on him. "If it was up to me, you know I wouldn't leave."

"I need you," I tell him. I instantly scold myself for being so vulnerable and whiny, but then I decide I don't care. "You make me feel safe."

He looks down at me with so much sadness in his eyes; it breaks my heart in half. "I would stay if I could. I would never leave you if that is what you wanted, you know that. But it's not up to me," he says.

"What if I convinced him to make an exception tonight?" I ask.

Tobias sighs. "If you think that is possible."

I untangle myself from Tobias' arms and I stand up. "I'll be right back."

I leave my room and go downstairs to my father's small office. I knock on the door and wait for him to allow me to enter. "Come in," he says.

I timidly open the door. He is leaning back in his chair rubbing his face with both his hands. He has papers scattered across his desk. Some I recognize from my trial against Peter, some are unfamiliar. "Dad?"

"What?" he asks.

"What is all of this?" I ask, gesturing to the papers.

"I was looking into your case against Peter and the restraining order. Apparently, the restraining order died when his sentence did." I frown. I don't understand. "My theory is that the judge was biased. The judge is the one who decided the time period of the restraining order."

"So there is no restraining order?" Dad shakes his head. "So he has every right to be in Chicago and go to my school?"

My dad sighs deeply. "Yes."

"There's nothing we can do?"

"As of right now, no, there is nothing to do. I have been looking for legal loopholes but I am coming up short. Peter had a good lawyer and a biased judge on his side. And you know that the lawyer we were able to afford was not as good. You had a rock solid case, but apparently it just wasn't solid enough."

I feel my tears returning. "So that's it then? There's nothing we can do?"

My father shakes his head slowly in defeat. "I'm sorry, Beatrice."

I take a deep breath before saying what I came to say. "Tobias is going to stay the night."

"Excuse me?" my father snaps.

"He is going to stay the night," I repeat firmly.

"I don't think so."

"Dad, whether or not you like it, I love him and I need him right now. So either, he sleeps here, or I sleep at his house. Either way, I need him right now and you won't stop me."

My father looks at a loss. "Fine. But no sex," he says bluntly.

"W-What… I-I…" I don't really know how to respond to that.

"You think I don't know? I was your age once. Your mother and I were twice as rebellious as you and we-" he starts but I hold my hands up, silencing him.

"I don't want to hear about that!" I say. "Tobias and I won't do anything! Just please don't finish your sentence!"

My dad chuckles. "Fine, I believe you." His expression softens. "Go to bed, Beatrice. I love you."

I go around to his desk and hug him. "Love you too, dad. Thank you."

I leave his office and go back upstairs to my room. When I enter, Tobias is sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I have to leave now?" he asks, standing.

"No," I say. He looks up at me, shocked.

"Really? He's letting me stay?"

"Yes," I say. I wrap my arms around Tobias' waist and he embraces me back. "You get to stay."

He smiles at me and leans down and kisses my lips. We don't take it any further because neither of us feels this is the time or place.

"I have a spare toothbrush you can use," I tell him.

"Okay. Can I shower too?" he asks.

"Of course. I am going to go to Caleb's bathroom and borrow his soap. Unless you want to smell like a girl," I chuckle.

He laughs. "I love the way you smell but I don't know if _I_ want to smell like that," he says.

"I'll be right back. The tooth brush is the third drawer down on the right," I tell him. He nods and I leave my room and go across the hall to Caleb's.

I knock on his door and enter when he calls out, "Come in."

"Hey, can I borrow your shampoo and stuff?"

He looks confused. "Why?"

"Four needs soap that doesn't smell like a girl."

"Why does Four needs soap?" Caleb asks, his eyes narrowing.

I sigh. "He is sleeping over."

Caleb rolls his eyes and scoffs. "Yeah sure, get it yourself. I need it in the morning though."

"What was that look for?" I ask him.

"What look?" I answer by rolling my eyes and scoffing the same way he did. "Nothing."

"Bullshit. Tell me what you're thinking."

Caleb sighs. "Why the hell is your boyfriend sleeping over at our house?"

"Because I need him right now. You saw who was on that stage."

"Fine. Does dad know that your lover is sleeping in your bed with you?"

"Who do you think allowed it?" I snap.

"Seriously?" I nod. Caleb huffs but I ignore him and go into his bathroom. I take his shampoo, conditioner, and bar soap.

"Thanks," I say as I walk out of his room. I enter my room and go straight into my bathroom. "Hey, I got the so-" I don't finish my sentence when I see what's in front of me.

Tobias turns and looks at me, toothbrush in his mouth. _How the hell does someone make brushing their teeth look sexy? _He is leaning against the counter on his left hand. He is completely bare besides his boxers. I let my eyes roam over his buff chest and arms. I look lower, stopping to see his most private area, though still covered; I can see the form of his dick underneath the thin fabric. I finish my stare by looking at his strong legs. I look back up to his face and he is staring at me, one eyebrow raised.

I blush immediately. I have seen him naked just as many times as he has seen me, but he never fails to amaze me and take my breath away. "Sorry," I say, awkwardly clearing my throat. "I got you soap."

He quickly spits out the toothpaste. "Thanks," he says. He rinses off his toothbrush and I can see him smirking, but I quickly exit the bathroom.

* * *

About ten minutes later, he comes out of my bathroom. His tan body is shiny from water and he is wearing his boxers again. He goes to the pile of his clothes that sit atop my dresser and he quickly dresses.

"You can't sleep in jeans," I say.

"I know. I will be right back. I keep extra clothes in my truck," he says. I raise my eyebrow in question. "My life's unpredictable." I nod. "I'll be right back." He walks over to the bed where I sit and he kisses me once before leaving my room.

I take this time to brush my teeth and then take a shower. It feels good to wash away the stress of today. I know that tomorrow will be just as bad, if not worse, but in this moment, I am content.

When I finish, I grab a towel from the shelf and wrap it around my torso. I leave my bathroom and enter my bedroom. Tobias is lounging on my bed watching some sports game on my television. When he sees me enter the room, his eyes take me in; probably the same way mine did to him earlier.

"Forgot to grab pajamas," I mutter, trying to hide my blush. I quickly grab some underwear, a tank top, and some shorts and go back into my bathroom. I change quickly and towel-dry my hair so that it isn't dripping. I go back out into my bedroom and shut off the light on my way to the bed.

I lay down next to Tobias who has scooted over to make plenty of room for me. We get under the blankets and he reaches over me to turn the lamp off.

I snuggle up onto him the same way I did earlier. And just like before, he wraps his arm around me. "Thank you for being here for me," I say quietly.

"There's no place I'd rather be," he says, repeating the words I had said to him months ago when we go back together after that long, miserable month.

"I love you so much," I tell him.

He rubs my arm and down my side. "I love you more."

I shake my head slightly, snuggling deeper into him. "That's impossible."

He kisses my forehead and chuckles. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, baby."

"You help me sleep at night."

"You help me too." I lean up and press my lips against his. I taste my own familiar toothpaste on his mouth. We don't kiss for long; we don't need to. We don't need to tell each other physically how much we love each other. We don't even need to do it verbally. Though both are nice, they aren't always necessary. We feel it. It's undeniable, certain, and unconditional that I love him and he loves me and that's all we need.

* * *

**Author's Note: You all managed to guess that it was Peter. Wonder how you did that… haha ;)  
How do you feel about Tris' parents right now?  
I for one, am glad that her mom understands and that her dad is starting to. He really doesn't need to be such a hardass all the time!**

**I am 1 review away from 200 hundred reviews and that blows my mind! ****Huge thanks to all of you guys.****  
**_**kim4trisntobias4ever**_**, who reviews **_**every freaking chapter**_**, I wish I could message you personally and thank you because you are awesome and your reviews mean a lot for me. When you're happy, I know I did a good job.  
**_**igotreallycreative**_**, your reviews crack me up haha  
**_**sarah88**_**, thank you for taking time to leave such kind and long reviews!  
**_**reachyogusvi**_**, your reviews make me so happy  
**_**alexa-campbell2**_**, you leave such sweet reviews and you have brilliant ideas!  
**_**Divergent Demigod Fangirl**_**, thank you for taking time to review so much, your reviews make my day  
**_**Bookslover2000**_**, thank you for reading and for boosting my confidence as a writer ;) I'm always happy to help you!  
**_**rheajacob300**_**, thank you for encouraging me –whether or not you realize it- and for becoming a friend  
**_**LeighSix**_**, you are hilarious. Oh my god, you make me laugh hahaha****  
****, thank you for being the first to favorite, the first to follow this story, thank you for your kind reviews and good suggestions and ideas  
**_**TXTlove**_**, I don't know if you still read this story, but thank you for being my first reviewer. You encouraged me more than you know.****  
And to a reviewer who I cannot message, _Rose_, do not worry, this**** story is not over. :)  
I would **_**love**_** to thank you all, seriously because you are all important to me. I read every single review, more than once, hahaha**

**Thank you to all of you!**

**Next chapter is tomorrow night.  
-GerdyGertha**


	45. Chapter 45

**Tobias**

I open my eyes slowly and am overcome with confusion when I see gray walls. I swear I have been staying at Zeke and Uriah's the past four months. What the hell am I doing back in my old room?  
A movement on my arm makes me look down. _Oh_. I remember now.  
Her blonde hair is made lighter by the sun streaming in through the windows. I glance over her and look at the clock. It's ten thirty in the morning, but it's Wednesday and we have school. I need to wake Tris up, but I can't bring myself to do it. She is breathing deeply and even, her expressionless face looks a lot younger right now. There are no signs of stress or worry; she just looks really peaceful. I sigh, but that must have been too much movement because she stirs. She sighs deeply and then opens her eyes. She frowns for a moment before she looks up at me. She smiles when she sees me and I instantly smile back.

"Good morning," I say softly.

I bend my neck to press a kiss to her lips. "Good morning," she says. She yawns and stretches before settling back into my chest and closing her eyes. A second later, she opens them wide. "What time is it?"

"Ten thirty," I say.

She looks panicked and she abruptly sits up. "Shit! We have to go!" she says. She stands up and practically sprints to her bathroom. She stops before going through the door.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

She turns around and there is a small piece of paper in her hands. "'Your father and I excused you from school for the day. We called Mrs. Pedrad and asked her to please excuse Tobias too. She did. Spend the day relaxing and try not to worry about Peter,'" Tris reads. "This last part is in my dad's handwriting. 'P.S. No sex,'" she says with a groan and I watch the pink appear on her cheeks. She sits down next to me on her bed. "So, what would you like to do today?"

I frown. This makes no sense. Why would her parents allow her to miss school for an entire day? Even with the Peter situation, how could they do this all with just a note? "I don't understand."

"Don't understand what?"

"Why your parents would allow this. I mean, I understand _why_, but it doesn't make sense to me why they'd let us spend the entire day home alone."

She frowns. "I don't know. I guess they are just as worried about Peter as I am."

"I need to make a call," I say suddenly. She looks confused but she doesn't say anything. I pick up my phone and see that I have eight messages from Zeke, twelve from Uriah, and a ton of missed calls from both all from yesterday after school and this morning. "Geez," I mumble. "Babe, check your phone."

_Zeke: Where the hell are you?  
Zeke: Where did you go?  
Zeke: Is Tris okay?  
Zeke: How the hell are we supposed to get home?!  
Zeke: Where the fuck are you?  
Zeke: An answer would be really fucking super right about now!  
Zeke: Helllloooooo!?  
Zeke: Okay, motherfucker, I am going to hunt you down.  
Uriah: Where'd you go?  
Uriah: Did you leave school?  
Uriah: Where's Tris?  
Uriah: Do you know about that guy from Tris' old school? I think he is here.  
Uriah: The guy she used to date.  
Uriah: Did you guys leave? Is she okay?  
Uriah: Hey, call us.  
Uriah: Four, you are our ride home!  
Uriah: Where are you?  
Uriah: Zeke is kind of freaking out. It's scaring me.  
Uriah: Fooouuuurrrrr, where are youuuuu?  
Uriah: We need a ride!_

"Fuck," I mutter.

"What's wrong?" Tris asks, coming back over to the bed, her phone in her hand.

"I was Zeke and Uri's ride home yesterday."

"Don't worry. Christina texted me and told me to tell you that she drove them home."

"How many messages do you have?" I chuckle.

"Twenty five from Christina, fourteen from Shauna, ten from Uri, five from Zeke, and a couple from Will, Marlene, and Lynn. I have a ton of missed calls too," she says.

"And I thought I had a lot."

"Why? How many do you have?" she asks, looking over my shoulder at my phone.

"Eight from Zeke and twelve from Uri," I tell her. She chuckles but then she grows very serious. "What's wrong, baby? What's on your mind?"

She sits with blank eyes. I grab her hands, afraid that she is having a panic attack. "I just don't understand."

"Don't understand what?"

"Why? How? He's here but I don't understand," she says. I remember that I was going to make a call. I pick up my phone and she looks kind of annoyed that I picked up my phone at a time like this.

"Hold on. I might know somebody who can answer some questions," I say. I dial Amar's number and it rings.

"Hello?"

"Four? Thank God. I thought you were in juvie," he says.

"You heard about that, huh?"

"Everybody did. The league officials shut down all the tournaments until this blows over. I heard about your dad, kid."

"Yeah. He's doing years. Look, I didn't call about him. I want to ask you about someone."

"Shoot."

"Pete."

I hear Amar sigh. "Man, he took it hard. He was just starting to get stronger, better. But then the whole bust happened and we had to hide out. He called me and asked for information on you. I didn't have much to give. I don't even know your real name. I told him that I know you lived somewhere on the east coast."

"I don't live on the east coast," I say, confused.

"I know. But I wasn't going to tell Pete that. Whatever he wanted from you, he was pissed off and dead set on getting it. Look, that's really all I know."

I sigh. "Thanks, Amar. I'm glad you're okay," I say.

"Yeah. I got really lucky. They hit a tournament in Utah and they were headed our way right before the league officials shut us down. I got real lucky."

"Good, I'm glad. I gotta go, but I will talk to you later. Thanks."

"Yeah, anytime, kid. Bye." I hang up and sigh.

"Who was that?" Tris asks.

"Amar. I wanted to ask him what he knows about Peter. He said Peter was asking him for information about me. Amar led him astray and told him I live on the east coast. Obviously, it didn't work."

Tris rubs her hand through her hair. "Okay. So he was looking for _you?_"

I shake my head. "He was looking for something that I 'have.' I think that something is you."

Tris gasps and shakes her head slightly. "How would he know what we are together?"

"I don't know."

We sit for a few minutes, thinking, before Tris picks up her phone. "I'm going to call my best friend from back home."

"When we were in Colorado, he had gotten a call from your best friend. Whatever she said really pissed him off. He started saying terrible things as he punched the bags," I say.

Tris looks at me and there is fear in her eyes. "What kinds of things?"

"I'm not going to repeat them."

She sighs and nods in understanding. "I know he blames me for everything."

"But he is delusional. None of it is your fault," I tell her. She is looking down so I cradle her face in my hand. She leans into my touch and looks up at me.

"Thank you for everything you do, Tobias," she says softly.

"There's no need to thank me, Tris. I love you and I will always be here for you," I tell her.

She leans in and presses her lips to mine. Our kiss is full of love and it warms me. "I love you, too." We sit for a minute before she picks up her phone and dials a number. She holds it up to her ear and then after a moment, hangs up. "She must be in class."

"It's okay. We can call her later," I assure her. "What's her name?"

"Susan Black." I nod.

"Can I use your laptop?" I ask, pointing to it where it sits on her desk.

"Yeah, of course. Why?" she asks.

I get up and go to her desk. "Last year, we had to take this class called United States Law and Order. It's what made me want to be a cop some day. Anyways, we did a unit on investigation. I did a lot of extra credit in that class. We had these mock-cases that we had to solve, and I solved six out of seven of my cases successfully. Mrs. Kerr gave me a ton of extra credit," I chuckle at the last part, remembering Zeke's pout when his cases failed and he bribed me to do them for him. He bought me cake at Dauntless in return; _no regrets._

"So you are going to investigate?" Tris asks.

"Kind of." I boot up her laptop and make my way to the internet browser. "What's Peter's last name?"

"Hayes," she says. I do a search for 'Peter Hayes' and instantly news articles come up pertaining to his case with Tris.

"Tris, if this is hard, you don't have to watch," I tell her.

She shakes her head, "No, I'm fine." I don't know if I believe her, but I won't suggest that she can't handle herself; I know she can.

"Okay. All of this stuff is about his case against you. Does he have any social media?"

"Yeah. He has a 'We' page," she says. I go to the social media website and do a search for him. I don't have a profile on there, though most kids my age do. Actually, a lot of adults do too. It's just a social networking website that you can create a profile on and talk to anyone else who has a profile. I prefer face to face contact. Besides, being in the league, I was encouraged to not have a profile. One night a year ago, I was bored and curious and I searched for a guy I had fought. It was incredibly easy to find out his real name, address, phone number, and a ton of members of his family. Back then, I researched him just to see if I could do it, but now, I am researching Peter because I need to.

"Okay. His profile is pretty generic. You can tell when he got out of juvie though because there was suddenly a lot going on," I say, pointing to the points on his profile where he was suddenly very social after months of inactivity. "Trisha Hayes posted on here; I'm assuming that is his mother?" I ask Tris. She nods, looking at everything on the page. I read the post that also has a picture attached. Peter and his mother are standing together and he is holding some sort of certificate with EHS's logo on it.

_My brilliant son, Peter Hayes, was accepted into a transfer program in Chicago! I'm so proud of my baby!_

I control the urge to groan and roll my eyes. "Alright, she doesn't say why though."

"Check the comments," Tris suggests.

_Sheila Williams – Wow! Great job, Peter!  
Frank Hayes – He takes after his gramps!  
Rhonda Richards – Wow! What kind of program?_

"You see this one?" I ask, pointing to a comment made by Rhonda Richards. Tris nods, leaning in closer to read it easier. I try not to let her delicious smell distract me.

_Trisha Hayes – Well, as you probably know, Chicago has a colorful history. The school there is hosting a program for other kids from around the country to travel to Chicago and learn about it.  
Rhonda Richards – Wow! How did he get involved with that?  
Trisha Hayes – He brought me a flyer with information about it and told me he applied. He really took initiative! I am very proud of him!  
Rhonda Richards – That's great! Way to go, Peter!_

"Well, that tells us nothing. Except that he is the one who brought it up," I sigh.

"Look up Drew Patterson. He's Peter's best friend," Tris suggests. I do as she says and a page comes up. The profile picture is of Peter with a guy with a really strange hair color. They both have huge, dopey grins and are proudly raising bottles of water, which I am assuming do not contain water.

"This him?" I ask, though it quite obviously is. Tris nods. I scroll down his profile, searching for anything useful.

"Wait, wait, wait. Look," Tris says. She points to a post created by Peter.

_I'll see you in the summer, bud. Hope she's surprised ;)_

"Oh my God," Tris gasps. "I-I don't… why? How?" she stutters. I stand up from the chair and wrap my arms around her.

"It's going to be okay, baby. I don't know why or how he is here, but I will protect you," I assure her. She takes a deep breath and pulls away. Her blue-gray eyes meet my dark blue ones. There are so many things in her expression: fear, hurt, love, and fear again. "I promise you, he can't touch you."

She nods very slowly. After a minute, she starts to breath normally. "We should keep reading. Find out why." I nod and reluctantly turn back to the laptop.

"Here, sit," I say, patting my lap.

She laughs a little bit. "I'm too heavy for that, Tobias."

"Yeah, you're whopping ninety pounds is a lot to handle," I chuckle. She rolls her eyes and sits down. I wrap one arm around her and the other goes to the laptop. I rest my chin on her shoulder and keep looking at Drew's profile. We look at the comments on Peter's post.

_Drew Patterson – You found her?  
Peter Hayes – Yeah. I got Susan to blab.  
Drew Patterson – Susan's weak. That doesn't surprise me.  
Peter Patterson – She put up a fight. She wouldn't tell me at first._

I point to that comment. "That must have been when he got mad while I was training him." Tris nods.

_Drew Patterson – Well, good thing you broke her._

Tris gasps. "What do you think that means?"

"I hope he just means he got information out of her." These guys are a couple of idiots to post this stuff where anybody can see it. Tris reaches forward and types 'Susan Black' into the search. "What are you looking for?"

"Seeing if she or anybody else posted about her being hurt," Tris says while scrolling. We look but we don't see anything about her being hurt. There aren't any 'get well' or 'feel better' or even 'are you okay?' posts. Tris sighs in relief.

"Do you have one of these profiles?" I ask her, suddenly realizing that I have no idea.

"No. Social media isn't really my thing," she says. "I like to talk to people in real life." This brings a grin to my face and I kiss her neck which is conveniently in the correct spot for me to do that easily. She laughs a little, "What?"

"I feel the same way. Why talk to somebody online when you can just see them in person? Even a phone call is better."

"I agree. I mean, I like texting when you can't be near or talk, but I always prefer face to face," she says.

"I don't text a lot."

"You text me a lot," she says, turning in her lap to face me slightly.

"Yeah well, I like talking to you. Even if it is over text."

She smiles and pecks me on the lips. "You're very sweet, you know that?" I roll my eyes and try not to smile, but I ultimately fail. "You don't have to act so tough all the time," she says, absentmindedly stroking my cheek with her fingertips.

"No?"

"Mm," she hums, shaking her head. "I like you sweet too."

"You know why though, right? Why I don't open up to just anybody," I say, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do. I just happen to like it when you're sweet too. You don't have to be sweet around everybody. In fact, I like that I am privy to this side of you," she says.

"A bit possessive are we?" I smirk.

She laughs and taps my cheek. "Yep," she says, popping the 'p.' "You're all mine."

She's doing that thing where she traces my lips, though I don't think she ever realizes she is doing it. "Mhm," I hum, because I can't talk with her fingers over my mouth.

She suddenly realizes what she is doing and stops. "Sorry," she says shyly, blushing and removing her fingers.

"It's okay," I chuckle. "You do that a lot. I guess I'm used to it now."

"A lot?" she asks, frowning.

I think for a second. "Yeah. I'd say once a day."

"You're joking," she says.

"No, really. You don't ever realize you're doing it though. One time, we were in bed and you fell asleep with your fingers on my lips."

"Are you serious?" she asks, shocked and probably embarrassed.

"Yeah. Remember a couple weeks ago when we were at my house and we did it like six times? That night," I tell her. Her blush gets deeper and she turns and buries her head in the crook of my neck. "It's okay, babe. I was tired too," I chuckle.

"I should stop doing that," she says, her words muffled by my neck and her breath tickling it.

"Stop what?" I ask, afraid that she means sex because that would make me very, very, very sad.

"This," she says, sitting up again and tracing my lips.

"Oh," I say, not being able to hide the relief in my voice.

"Tobias Eaton, did you think I meant sex?" she asks, slightly mortified and slightly amused.

"No," I lie.

"You are dirty," she smirks, detecting my lie.

"I considered licking your finger once, just to see what you'd do," I say.

"What?!" she shrieks. I realize that that was probably not the best moment to say that, but oh well.

"I meant while you're touching my lips! I thought about licking your finger to see what you would do," I repeat, trying hard not to laugh at her expression.

"Oh," she says. "I was going to say…"

"Going to say what?"

"That that is weird and I don't think I'd be into that." I can't hold back my laugh. She slaps my chest, not to hurt me, and shakes her head at me. "You're sick," she says seriously, but she doesn't hide her smile well.

"Lovesick," I say and then I pepper her face with kisses.

She starts laughing. "Stop, stop!" she says. "Okay, I'm sorry!"

I stop kissing her and I grin. "Teach you to mess with _me!_"

"I wouldn't dream of it," she says dramatically. "It's not like you never mess with me."

"That is true," I state.

"What? No denial?"

"Nope. I love messing with you," I smile proudly. She rolls her eyes but she nods.

"I know." We sit there for a minute, staring at each other. I don't know why we do this every once in a while. She told me once that she thought it was her brain's way of trying to memorize my face and she thought my brain was doing the same thing. I had laughed then, but then later thought that she was kind of right.

"Do you want to keep snooping?" I ask her after a few minutes.

"I don't know. There isn't anything more to find on their profiles," she says, defeated.

"I don't need their profiles," I say. "Do you know his phone number or address?"

"Both," she says.

"Okay. Well, I can use his IP address to look up what he has been searching online for. Maybe that can give us some ideas."

She just stares at me for a second. "Are you serious? You know how to do that? What's an 'IP address?'"

I chuckle. "It's like an address or a social security number for a computer. I don't know how legal it is, but I can do it."

"So it's illegal?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well then I don't think we should. If my dad finds a way to get a new restraining order, I don't want anything to mess it up," she says.

"That's fine," I assure her. "I won't do anything then. We can just wait for Susan to call and then go from there."

She nods. "Okay."

"Hey, babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh, do you think we could go sit on the bed?" I ask.

She feigns being offended. "Are you calling me fat? Am I too fat to sit on you anymore? Are your legs numb from my big fat ass crushing them down, Tobias?"

I roll my eyes. "You are not fat." In one swift motion, I pick her up and stand and throw her over my shoulder. She squeals in surprise. I walk us over to her bed and I flop her down. "Light as a feather."

"Good God, Tobias. You could have just asked!"

"I did!" She laughs at me and scoots over on the bed to make room for me. I lay down next to her and she puts her head on my chest. "Do you like making sure I'm alive or something?" I chuckle.

"What?"

"You always put your head over my heart," I point out.

"I like listening to it," she says. "Calms me down."

"Come here," I say, gesturing for her to sit up next to me. We both turn on our sides and face each other. "I love you."

She smiles at me and presses her lips to mine. We kiss for a while before breaking for air. "I love you, too."

We kiss and cuddle for a while. We don't really do much. Our phones go off a couple times over the two hours that we just lay here. Once we check to make sure it isn't her parents or Hana, we just ignore the messages.

"We have to go back tomorrow," she sighs.

"I know," I hold her tighter. "But it will be okay."

"What am I going to do in History, Geography, and Algebra?" she asks.

I frown, "What?"

"I don't have those classes with you."

"Who do you have those classes with?"

She thinks for a minute. "History with Uriah, and Geography with Christina, Shauna, and Lynn. There's nobody in my Algebra class," she says, worry overcoming her.

"Okay, so at least you have friends that you know and trust in History and Geography. I don't know about Algebra," I sigh.

Her eyes begin to well up with tears. "What if he is in that class?"

"Right here," I say, patting my chest right where my heart is. She rests her head there. "We'll figure it out."

I think for a while before a slight solution comes to me. "We have Erudite History together right before that. I will walk with you to Algebra, and it's fine because it's on my way to Geography. When fifth period is over, wait for me and we will walk together to Chemistry."

She nods slowly. "Okay." I hear her sniffle.

"Tris, baby, don't worry okay. I won't let him hurt you."

"That's not possible. You can't be with me every second of the day. He'll find a time, and he will hurt me. You know how vengeful he is."

"I promise I will do anything and everything that I can," I swear.

She looks up at me with tears overflowing and it breaks my heart. "You can't promise that."

"I can promise to try," I say, wiping her tears away.

"What would I do without you?" she sighs.

"Honestly? You'd probably be just fine," I say.

She frowns. "How can you say that?"

"Don't misunderstand, Tris. You are one of the strongest people I know. Sure, you probably couldn't beat somebody up, but you'll always win in spirit. You're strong, you don't back down," I tell her.

"All I do is back down," she mumbles.

"No, Tris. What happened to you was sick and terrible. That isn't something you have to ever stand up against. You have every right to run away from everything that happened to you," I say firmly, but still gently.

"You never fail to amaze me," she says softly.

"I could say the exact same about you."

She shakes her head slightly and smiles. "How old are you really? You are a very wise boy."

I chuckle dryly. "Hard times do that to a person."

"You know you are strong too. Obviously physically, but you are a strong man too."

"I went from a boy to a man?" I chuckle.

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah."

"We'll get through all of this," I assure her.

"We'll get each other through this." After a minute of silence she says something. "You have to promise me that no matter what happens, you will not harm Peter."

I frown. "What?"

"If you beat him up, I don't know what will happen to you."

"Why would I beat him up?" She raises one eyebrow and gives me a knowing look. I sigh, "Fine, I promise." She accepts my answer. "I'd win anyways," I mumble.

She pats my cheek and gives me a cheeky grin. "Oh, sure I know you would, baby."

* * *

**Author's Note: I needed a little fluff after the past few chapters. Good God, what a stressful time to be alive. We'll find out more about Peter in the next chapter.**

**If anybody is curious, this is set in the year 4201, so assuming that is a couple generations past the factions. The date in the story is Wednesday, March 18****th****. When I first started the story, I completely messed up the ages, so we're just going to ignore all that. ****Just know that they are all 17 right now (including Caleb.)**** Hehehe...oops..…. That information is pretty irrelevant, but I thought I'd let you know in case you are curious.**

**Anyways, review or PM with questions, concerns, comments, suggestions, what you ate for breakfast, anything you want.  
-GerdyGertha**


	46. Chapter 46

**Tris**

Tobias and I finally get our asses out of bed and get ready for the day. We brush our teeth and dress, and then we finally go downstairs to scope out some breakfast, or rather a late lunch.

"What do you want to eat?" I ask, looking into the fridge.

"I don't care," he says, looking over my shoulder.

"Should I just make some eggs?"

"Sounds good to me." I take out the carton of eggs and begin preparations for some scrambled ones.

"You want toast?" he asks, pointing to the loaf of bread on the counter.

"Sure. The toaster is on the bottom shelf of the pantry," I tell him. I cook the eggs while he toasts the bread and butters it. While he is waiting for the toast to pop up, he wraps his arms around me from behind while I cook.

Finally, I am able to focus enough to not burn our food. I divide the eggs onto two plates while he gives me two slices of toast. We go to the small breakfast table in my kitchen to eat.

"These are really good," Tobias says.

"They must be," I chuckle at the way he is shoveling them in. _When does he breathe? my God._ He takes a split second to grin at me before he resumes eating. He finishes his eggs in record time.

"Do you have any milk?"

"Yeah. Go ahead, help yourself." He goes into the fridge and grabs the gallon of milk before he goes to the cupboard. I watch him in amusement because he has no idea which cupboard has the glasses.

He has a confused frown on his face when he turns to face me. I can't help it; I burst into laughter at his expression. "Left of the fridge," I laugh. He sticks his tongue out at me before going to get a glass.

"You want some?" he asks.

"Yeah, thank you." He puts the milk away and sets my glass down in front of me.

"So, what time do your parents get home?"

"Usually about five," I say while looking up at the clock on the wall. "It's already three."

"Wow, we've been awfully productive today," he chuckles.

I sigh. "I really needed this today though. When tomorrow comes, I'll face it then, but for now, this is really nice."

He nods and smiles. "Yeah, it is." He eats his toast at a normal pace while I finish mine as well. When we finish, he helps me with the dishes. _Love this boy._

When we finish, we go into the couch and turn on the television. It's some daytime talk show I have never seen because I'm never home at this time. I settle into his chest and he wraps his arms around me. "Should I be gone when your parents get here?" he asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

I shrug. "I think if they let you spend the night and then left us here alone all day, I don't think they'll care," I chuckle.

"I just mean that I am sure they'll want to talk to you. I don't know if they want me here for that."

"I want you here for that," I say quietly. "You make me feel safe and brave, and I really need that right now."

He kisses my hair. "Whatever you need."

"It is kind of weird that my parents would let me skip school. I know why I want to right now, but school is really important to them so I wonder what their reasoning was."

"I don't know. Hana puts education at a priority too. Whatever the reason, it must be important for them to convince her."

"Well, we'll find out soon."

We spend the next hour and a half cuddling and kissing on the couch. We don't do anything because my parents or Caleb could walk in at any second.

* * *

I hear the back door open and close along with the sound of my parents' voices. I can't make out what their saying, but their noise is becoming louder and clearer. I sit up so I am sitting next to Tobias, rather than practically lying across him.

Just in time, my mother walks into the living room. "Beatrice," she says with a warm smile. "And Tobias, how are you two?"

"Confused," I say, getting straight to the point. My father walks in as I say it.

"I understand, but we'll explain everything now." My father and mother take a seat on the loveseat across from Tobias and I. I don't miss the slight glare my dad points at Tobias.

"How was your day?" my mom asks us.

"It was good. It was nice to just relax for a day," I tell her honestly. "I'm just confused as to why we were allowed to do that."

My father sighs. "I wanted a day where I wouldn't worry about Peter interacting with you. I needed time to talk to some people that worked on your case and see if we could find a loophole. So, what we discovered is that Peter _does_ have every right to be here right now. If we present probable cause to a judge, you can get a new restraining order. However, it will be a difficult and lengthy battle because of the schooling situation. Peter applied and was accepted into the transfer program fair and square. His record is a good reason for your school to revoke his acceptance and involvement in the program and have him sent back to California. The problem with that though is that his criminal acts all occurred when he was seventeen, therefore a minor, and therefore granted privacy and protection."

I nod along and try to understand. "So, what you're saying is, there is nothing we can do because he committed his crimes when we was a minor?"

My father purses his lips. "Well, no. I'm just saying that it would be a long, hard battle, and we'd have to take him to court all over again. And by the time that we win the restraining order, he'd probably be just about to leave Chicago anyways."

I take a deep breath because I can feel tears coming to my eyes. Tobias ignores the fact that my parents are watching us and he wraps and arm around my middle and kisses my temple. "I think we should just save time and money and I'll just put up with him," I finally say.

My mother frowns. "Are you sure, Beatrice? We can fight him on this. It's not that we won't win, it's just that it will take a long time."

I shake my head. "Like dad said, by the time we won, it wouldn't matter anyways. I think we should just let it go."

"Are you sure?" my dad asks slowly.

I nod, "Yes."

My father sighs deeply and rubs his hand down his face. "I'm going to get you a body guard."

I frown. "What?" I ask incredulously.

"I'll have one of the rookie agents be your body guard when you aren't home. He can be out with you all of the time, even at school."

I shake my head. "No! I refuse. That is absurd. I do not need a body guard to protect me. I can take care of myself!"

"I just want to make sure you're safe."

"No, I will be just fine. I don't want a bodyguard."

"Beatrice, I don't think this is up for discussion. Peter is very dangerous and-"

I cut my father off, "No."

His expression changes and becomes very stern. "Do not take that tone with me. This isn't for you to decide. You will have a guard whether you like it or not."

"Andrew," my mother says softly, placing a hand on my father's knee. "You can't force her to."

"Natalie, she needs to be protected!" my father says. He looks at my mom and his eyes soften, but he is still angry.

"I think she already is," my mom says with a small smile. My dad looks extremely confused and frustrated before my mom points with her eyes to Tobias.

They both look at Tobias, my father glares and my mother smiles. "You'd protect my daughter, huh?" my dad asks, in a mocking tone.

I glare at him for speaking that way to Tobias. I open my mouth to speak, but Tobias does. "No matter what."

My mother's smile grows and my dad looks angrier. "You think this is a joke? She needs someone who is strong enough to protect her."

I laugh dryly, "You forgot what he used to do."

My father frowns before realization quickly hits him. He looks torn between angry and actually considering this. Finally, he speaks. "Were you any good at what you did?"

"Regrettably, yes. I was very good, sir."

My dad nods slowly to himself. "Fine. No bodyguard. But if I find one scratch on my daughter that she acquired while you were with her, you're over."

"Excuse me?" I spit. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Beatrice," my mother scolds.

"I'm saying that if he lets anything harm you, or if he dares harm you himself, that I will end him and this relationship of yours," my father says, unashamed. "_And_ I'll get you a bodyguard."

"Are you threatening us?"

"Yes," my dad states matter-of-fact.

"That won't be necessary, sir," Tobias says, cutting off the argument I was about to make. "I would never allow anything to hurt her. And I would rather cut off my own hand than hurt her myself."

My mother smiles warmly and my dad's glare decreases slightly. "That is very sweet, Tobias," my mom says. My dad throws and incredulous look at my mother. "What? It's sweet. He reminds me of you."

I actually laugh, "What?"

"When your father and I fell in love, he was the same way. He even said something similar. 'I'd rather jump off a bridge rather than risk hurting you, Natalie,'" my mother recites. My father blushes – something I rarely ever see.

"I don't think I was that dramatic," he says, almost shyly.

"Oh yes you were. Your father is quite the romantic," my mother says with a grin. I look at my dad, not believing it. "It's true."

My dad scoffs, not wanting to damage his tough-guy persona. Maybe he and Tobias _are_ alike … "Sure, okay," he says sarcastically.

I frown and look at Tobias, then at my father, then back at Tobias. "My God," I mumble. _I'm dating my dad._

"What?" Tobias asks, confused at my expression.

I quickly shake my head. "Nothing."

My mom laughs. "Alright, I think this has been enough for tonight." We all mumble words of agreement. "Tobias, will you be staying for supper?"

"Thank you Mrs. Prior, but I should really get home," Tobias politely declines.

"That's alright," my mom says. "Andrew, come help me make supper." My dad gets up and follows my mom to the kitchen.

"We should go up and get your stuff," I suggest. Tobias nods and we go upstairs. Once we are enclosed in my room, I face him. "I am really, really sorry about my dad."

Tobias shakes his head. "There's nothing to apologize for. He's just protecting you. I'd do the same thing." He cradles my face in his hands and I lean into his touch. He thumb rubs my cheek and his blue eyes stare lovingly into mine.

"I love you very much," I tell him.

"I love you too," he says. He leans down to kiss me and I go onto my tiptoes to meet him. We don't deepen the kiss very much, but it doesn't make it any less lovely.

We break apart and he goes and collects his clothes from yesterday. I go into the bathroom and put the spare toothbrush he used on the little holder where mine sits. I turn to leave the bathroom and he is leaning against the doorjamb. I jump, not expecting him. "Oh!"

"Sorry," he says with an amused smile. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's fine. You didn't scare me," I lie.

It's clear that he doesn't believe me, but he doesn't say anything. "You can throw that away you know," he says, nodding towards the toothbrush he used.

"What if you need it again?" I ask, blushing slightly.

He smiles, "Never mind then. Keep it there." I give him a small smile before we go downstairs.

We stand at the front door and I reach up to kiss him. He uses his free hand to caress my cheek and deepens the kiss. We don't last too much longer because my parents are in the next room and it would be quite awkward for them to walk in. "Drive safe," I tell him.

He nods. "Do you want a ride in the morning?"

"If you don't mind," I say shyly.

"Of course I don't." He leans down and presses another quick kiss to my lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll see you in the morning." We share a smile and one more kiss before he turns and goes outside. I watch him walk out to his truck and climb inside. He starts it up and the headlights come on automatically. I watch him drive down the street and out of sight.

* * *

_He looks down at me with hatred turning the dark blue black. He picks up a bag that I assume is his, and shoves past me towards the door. I instinctively follow him. "Get away from me, Tris! You're a disgusting whore and I never want to see your face again!" he yells at me._

"_Tobias, please! Come back and listen to me!" I cry._

_He spins on his heels and faces me. "No! You make me sick, Tris. How could you go back to a guy who beat and raped you? You're one fucked up, masochistic bitch."_

_The tears are blinding me as I watch him turn and leave me. "Tobias! You promised me!" I yell after him in one last attempt. He stops walking but he doesn't turn. "You promised you would protect me and love me."_

_He doesn't move. "I don't love you," he says before he continues walking. I fall to my knees, double over and cry because the pain in my chest is that severe. It actually feels like he ripped my heart out, stopped on it, and then threw it over a cliff. God, it hurts._

I wake up sweating with tears running down my cheeks. I am panting and I can still feel it. I can still feel the pain of hearing his words and watching him walk away. The image of his dark blue eyes filled with hate instead of love make my heart hurt. _It was just a dream. _I repeat it in my head over and over, but it's not helping. It felt _so_ real.

I look at the clock on my bed side table; it's two thirty in the morning. I turn over and bury myself in my comforter. I close my eyes and try to fall back asleep, but the vivid images from my dream play behind my lids like a movie. I begin crying again. I know it's irrational, but the sound of Tobias yelling, the sound of my sobs, the image of him turning his back to me, and hearing him tell me he doesn't love me all feel too real.

I turn over to try to fall asleep on my other side. It's now three thirty in the morning. I groan. I am exhausted, but my brain is wide awake. I need to get rid of this nightmare. I need my brain to tell my heart that it was just that: a nightmare.

I know he is sleeping right now, but I need him. I pluck my phone from its charger and I squint at the light from the screen. I manage to dial Tobias' number and I silently pray he will answer. A small voice in my head is screaming at me to hang up in fear that it all wasn't a dream. But I ignore it because of course it was a dream.

I am about to give up when a husky voice answers. "Hello?"

A fresh wave of tears start flowing. "Tobias?"

"What's wrong?" he asks, suddenly sounding more awake.

I realize now how ridiculous and selfish of me it was to call him in the middle of the night for something as insignificant as a bad dream. I feel pathetic. "I had a nightmare."

He sighs, but it isn't one of annoyance, it's more of understanding. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I don't know that answer to that question. "Can you just please do something for me?"

There is not a moment of hesitation. "Of course."

"Just answer a question," I say slowly, still contemplating how stupid and pathetic I am going to sound.

"Anything."

"Do you love me?" I ask. I can feel the heat on my face and I'm glad nobody can see it.

"More than anything in the world," he says, not missing a beat. I start crying again, but this time they are tears of relief. "What's wrong, baby? Why are you crying? Please don't cry," he pleads gently.

"I-I'm sorry, Tobias. I just had a really bad dream and I didn't know what else to do so I called and I'm really sorry."

"Tris, I don't care what time it is, you can always call me," he assures me.

"This is ridiculous," I laugh without humor. "I'm ridiculous."

"You are not. Nightmares can make people do crazy things."

"You're right," I say. "You're always right. I love you, Tobias. Thank you."

"Of course. Are you okay now?" he asks, concerned.

"Yes. I feel a lot better. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"I told you, you have nothing to be sorry about. I love you, baby. Sleep well."

"I love you, too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I hang up and set my phone back on my bed side table. The feeling in my chest has decreased significantly. Now, I just feel extremely tired. I roll over on my side and fall asleep as soon as I close my eyes.

* * *

I toss my backpack into the backseat and then buckle up. I intentionally avoid his eyes, because I am overwhelmed with embarrassment by my actions of early this morning.

"Good morning, Tris," he says. I keep my eyes forward and nod.

"Good morning."

He sighs. "Are you upset with me?"

This makes me frown and turn my head to him, finally looking into his dark blue eyes. It's funny because my nightmare didn't do his eyes justice. "Of course not." With that thought of my dream, I turn away again.

"What's wrong?" he asks. He sounds worried.

I sigh. "I'm embarrassed."

"About what?"

"That I called you in the middle of the night, sobbing, because I had bad dream."

He laughs lightly, "You know you shouldn't be embarrassed. There have been a few times where I wanted to call you after I woke up from a nightmare."

I frown. "Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to bother you," he shrugs.

"You never. I'm always here for you, Tobias. No matter what time," I tell him.

He smiles at me. "Me too." I feel a lot better and smile back. He puts his truck in drive and we head off to school.

* * *

We get to school and Tobias pulls into his normal parking spot. Instead of just Zeke being there, they are _all _there. Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Shauna, Marlene, Will, and Lynn are all standing on the curb in front of Tobias' truck.

"Oh shit," I mutter. We both take a deep breath and grab our backpacks. We open our doors, jump out, and are immediately swarmed.

"Where the hell were you guys?"

"What the fuck?"

"Are you shitting me right now?"

"You guys are bullshit!"

"Tris are you okay?"

"The new transfers are shitheads."

"Where did you guys go the other day?'

"Why weren't you here yesterday?"

"You guys just skipped?"

"What happened?"

"Are you sick?"

"I bet you guys skipped to fuck."

"Where have you been?"

I can't keep track of who is saying what or even what they are saying because they are yelling and talking so fast.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Tobias' loud voice is heard over all the rest. "Shut up!" Their yelling ceases. "One at a time. Damn."

"Where the fuck have you two been?" Zeke asks loudly.

"I need to tell you all something," I say quietly. This is it. I have to tell them. There's no way that I can go through the rest of this year and hide it from my friends. Besides, it's better that they hear it from me rather than somebody else.

"Tris," Tobias says. "You don't have to."

I shake my head at him. "You guys are my friends so I want you to know."

"What's wrong?" Shauna asks.

I take a deep breath and thank my lucky stars that Tobias parks in the corner of the lot, so there isn't anybody else walking by. "At my old school I dated this guy named Peter. And he, um, wasn't nice," I say. Tobias wraps an arm around me. Uriah and Christina look down, already knowing the story. Everybody else looks at me with wide eyes, so I look down at my feet. I hate being the center of attention. "And it turns out he is in the transfer program and he is here now." I say. I don't want to expand on what I meant by not 'nice.'

"The guy is here _now?_" Shauna gasps.

"Yeah."

"Does he know you're here?" Lynn asks.

"I think so. I think he came here because of me."

"Do we need to beat some ass?" Zeke asks. I crack a smile, but look up to see that he is one-hundred percent serious.

"I don't know," I mutter.

"Yes," Tobias says. I look up at him and there is anger in his eyes. He shares a look with Zeke and they communicate without words. I guess being best friends gives you that sort of capability. Zeke nods once firmly.

"Would he hurt you?" Marlene asks.

"He might." I say at the same time that Tobias says, "Yes." Marlene looks between the two of us and nods sadly. "But I won't let him." Tobias says. I see Zeke nod again.

"No way," Uriah agrees. "He won't lay a finger on her."

"Damn straight. I'll kick his ass," Zeke says.

"Guys," I start, but I am cut off by three guys all stopping me and talking about how they'll defend me. My eyes start to well up with tears. I have never had people like this in my life, and it feels so good.

"Don't cry," Tobias says, pulling me into his arms.

"I'm sorry," I sniffle. "I'm just really grateful for you guys."

"Aw," Christina says.

"I've never had friends like you guys," I say, looking around to all of them.

"Don't know how you would have," Zeke says. "There's only one of me in the world," he grins.

"Please," Uriah scoffs. "We all know that I am the better Pedrad."

"You wish, little brother."

"Ten months!" Uriah yells. "_Ten. Months._" Zeke just laughs at him.

"Guys, I hate to break up this little love-fest, but we really need to get to class," Will says.

"Uriah, will you go with her?" Tobias asks. As much as I want to reject that, I accept it because, deep down, I know I'm actually really grateful for some protection. At least for today.

"Duh," Uriah says. All nine of us walk together into school. When we enter, Tobias pecks me on the lips and we all part ways.

_Well, here goes nothing_.

* * *

**Author's Note: I wanted to make this chapter a lot longer, but I am so exhausted. It's already longer than my average, so I hope it's okay. And after the shitty day I had, I really needed to write some fluff.**

**I don't want to give you guys excuses, but I'm going to anyway. My dad was admitted into the hospital last night, so I didn't have any time to write because I was at the hospital all day. We still don't know what is wrong with him, but hopefully we will soon so that they can start treating him.**

**I'm really sorry if this chapter wasn't your favorite or if you are disappointed that there was no Peter drama. I am eager to write Peter drama.  
I'm also wondering if you guys would want a bit of Peter's POV… I think he fucking nuts so that could be interesting to write.  
Just leave it in a review or PM if you do or don't want it. If nobody says anything, I think I will do it. Maybe not a whole chapter, but at least something. I won't though if you guys don't want it of course.**

**Anyways, let me know what you're thinking. Hopefully, I will have time to write a much better chapter tomorrow.  
I'm sorry if I disappointed you today. It's just really hard having my dad in the hospital.  
-GerdyGertha**


	47. Chapter 47

**Author's Note: I don't want to make this note too long, but I really want to say THANK YOU, to all of you. You guys are seriously the sweetest. I was sitting in the waiting room anxiously awaiting my dad's test results, and I logged on with my phone to read your reviews. You guys cheer me up so much. Thank you for your support, kindness, and prayers. We still haven't found out what is exactly wrong with my dad, so he's still in the hospital. Hopefully, we'll know early tomorrow morning.  
I usually like to message each of you (that I can), but I just didn't have the time to do that. But I love all of you, so thank you for everything.  
You guys presented a lot of great suggestions and a few of you thought Peter's POV would be interesting, so here we go.  
-GerdyGertha**

* * *

**Peter**

I walk into Erudite High School and instantly scan my surroundings for Beatrice.

I had to force Susan Black to give me information about Beatrice. At first, she refused and told me to get lost. _Wow, scary._ But I blackmailed her into telling me. I told her that if she didn't give me some information, then I would tell her parents about her little rendezvous with Beatrice's brother. Beatrice has told me that she found out that her brother and Susan had sex during a joint family camping trip. They had both pretended to feel sick while everybody else went canoeing. Susan eventually spilled that Beatrice was somewhere in Chicago, but that's all she'd tell me. After some internet research on Beatrice and her dad, I found out he was relocated to Chicago. And since Erudite High School is the only school in the city, I found out she must be here.

I did more snooping online and found a school roster with pictures. _What a bunch of morons to put up student pictures. _While scanning the list for confirmation, I found something very interesting. I saw Four, the guy who trained me back in Colorado, listed as Tobias Eaton. So, obviously I did some research on him too. Turns out his dad, Marcus Eaton, is in jail because he was busted at a tournament outside of Chicago. I don't know how Four, or Tobias, managed to get out of that one, but I'll find out.

That bastard Amar lied to me about where Four lives. Sent me on a wild goose chase to the east coast. I'll get him back for that one day.

I head to my first class of the day, Geography. I sit down next to another transfer because we've all been sort of sticking together. It isn't hard to tell the transfers apart from the kids who go here. We're the ones walking around, slightly lost and scared and wondering what the hell we got ourselves into. Well, they are at least. I know exactly what I have gotten myself into. I am here for one reason and one reason only: to get Beatrice Prior. I did time for her lies and her bullshit, and she'll pay for that. The meetings and assemblies I have to attend with the rest of the transfers is just noise. I'm just going to skip them all anyways. The meetings and assemblies are held at the school and the hotel that all of the transfers are staying at is within walking distance of the school, so it won't be hard to skip out.

I sit down in a vacant desk. I didn't attend any classes after the announcement assembly yesterday, so this is my first one at this new school. The grades we get in our classes will go on our records and sent to our own school. Too bad I don't give two shits about school.

An old man stands at the front of the room and introduces himself. He calls out all the transfers and asks us to say our names. I announce my name and another kid, Johnny says his name too. The class quickly bores me to death, and there isn't a single hot girl in this class. I'm really disappointed in this school.

I head to my next class, Social Studies. I always keep one eye out for Beatrice and another eye out for Four. I don't see them in the hallway on my way to class. I sit down next to a husky kid who looks really depressed. We don't strike up conversation, which is fine with me. I doubt he has anything interesting to say anyways.

"Welcome, welcome, everybody! Today, we are going to take a break from notes and have a class introduction and get familiar with each other!" the teacher cheers. I roll my eyes. "Let's start with the transfers. Please say your name and something about yourself!"

She starts at the front of the room, and I pretty much tune the whole thing out. Eventually, the line gets to me and I say, "Peter. I play football." _Well, played football._ The teacher nods excitedly at me before going on to the person behind me.

By the time it's over, I don't hear a Beatrice, Four, or Tobias, but I do find out that the kid next to me is called Al.

I leave Social Studies and head to my next class before lunch: Algebra. I don't see any familiar faces in the hallway and I am getting frustrated. Maybe they heard about me and dropped out, _ha_.

I take a seat next to a couple of guys who are whispering intensely. I listen in because I like to know people's business.

"Four isn't answering," the darker one says. _Four? That has to be the same guy. Why would he use his fight alias at school?_

"Did you try calling Tris? I bet they're together," the other one says. _Who is Tris?_

The darker one sighs. "Yeah, but she isn't answering either."

"Why would they just leave after the assembly? I think Tris was feeling sick, but that doesn't explain why they wouldn't come today. Or at least Four."

"I don't know, man. Has she called Christina?"

The lighter guy sighs. "No. Or if she has she hasn't told me."

Their conversation and my eavesdropping are interrupted by the teacher announcing that he will be taking roll call. He's a huge, old, grumpy guy and he grumbles through collecting homework and then teaching his lesson. He doesn't try to start up pleasantries with the transfers, but I'm grateful for that.

The bell rings, dismissing Algebra, and I head to lunch. The guys I was listening to are a few steps in front of me, and I eavesdrop some more. They aren't talking about anything relevant that I can hear. I follow them, along with a lot of other students, to the cafeteria for lunch. I fall behind them in line and grab a very unappetizing piece of pizza. I pay and then watch them walk to a round table. I find some other transfers who happen to sit at a table only one away, so I have a good visual. The transfers around me are conversing about where they came from and what they think about this school. The one other person from my school, and girl named Rachael Millers, is here too. I was never friends with her, so I don't feel the need to talk to her now. I barely engage in conversation, and instead I watch the table where those guys sit.

The big husky guy from my Social Studies class stands and talks to the lighter guy from my last class. They have a short conversation and Al sits down. After a while, their table fills up, minus two empty seats right next to each other. There is a guy, who looks like a slightly older version of the dark kid from my last class, who is sitting to the left of on the empty seats. Next to him is a girl with blonde hair, then next to her is a girl with really short hair, at least I think she's a girl. Next to the short haired girl is another girl who is sitting next to the dark guy who was in my Algebra class. Next to him is Al, then the other guy, and then next to him is a girl with short, dark hair. She completes their circular table, minus the two empty chairs. Something tells me that that is where Four and the girl Tris sit.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur. I don't see Beatrice or Four for the entire day. In my last class, the girl with dark hair and the blonde chick are there, but I am too far away to hear anything they are saying. It's Erudite History though, so at least the subject isn't the _most_ boring. This is subject is the supposed reason I am here, so I try to make it look like I am interested.

The day ends and most of the transfers and me gather at the front door of the school. We have an official, of sorts, who walks us to and from the school and the hotel. While we walk, most of them talking excitedly about everything they did and learned and all the new people they met today. I listen in to see if any of them mention Beatrice or Four, but they don't.

We get back to our hotel and go to the fifth floor; the program reserved all the rooms on this floor for us. I have one roommate; some guy from Utah named Jessie. We don't really talk, we just move around the room noiselessly. He isn't here most of the time anyways. He's got a girlfriend in the program so he is usually off with her.

I decide to go downstairs and get some dinner from the private dining room that our program is using. Tonight, they ordered in from a local burger joint. Some place that was called Dauntless. It has something to do with the program, but I tune out all that history stuff out – I don't care; I'm here to find Beatrice.

I take my burger back upstairs to my room. Technically, I am supposed to be doing homework right now, but there's no way that's happening. I lounge on my bed and turn on the television. Some daytime talk show is ending and news is coming on. I change the channel to the sports network.

* * *

Jessie is sleeping on his bed when I come out of the shower. I rub the towel over my still dripping hair before hanging it on the hook behind the door and climbing into bed. Jessie is snorer, so it takes me a while to fall asleep, but eventually I do.

* * *

I wake up to the alarm going off. This school starts one hour earlier before West Ridge does, so that along with the time difference, which I still haven't fully adjusted to, make me want to roll over.

Unfortunately, Jessie is a morning person and he shoots straight out of bed. He's usually a pretty quiet guy, but in the mornings, he slams drawers and doors, is loud in the bathroom, and sings in the shower. Good God.

I use the sink in the kitchenette to brush my teeth. I dress quickly and grab my backpack, which has nothing but a notebook inside. A blank notebook, _ha_.

I don't wait for Jessie, and instead I go down to the lobby where the transfers gather before we walk to school. We leave shortly after I arrive and go out into the freezing Chicago morning. We enter through the front door, opposed to the side door where many of the students enter. That's where the student parking lot is and where the busses drop kids off. I trudge lazily to Geography.

Today, the teacher doesn't bother with giving transfers special treatment, and instead he teaches like any other day. I almost fall asleep listening to his gravelly voice discuss the different line of latitude and longitude.

Finally, Geography is over and I make my way to Social Studies. While walking towards the stairs, I get a glimpse of the kid from my Algebra class walking with a short, blonde haired girl. That hair looks really familiar, and not because I saw it at that lunch table yesterday.

I start following the two of them, when I realize I am on my way to Social Studies anyways. The dark skinned kid leaves her at the door, and she goes in. I follow in just a few steps behind her. I immediately scan the classroom and I see her walking towards an empty desk. A guy looks up and smiles at her when she sees him. _Four_. But when he sees me behind her, he immediately stops smiling and turns a dark glare at me. He stands up, and she turns around to see what he reacted to.

"Hello, Beatrice."


	48. Chapter 48

**Tris**

"_Hello, Beatrice."_

As I look into his poisonous green eyes and watch his lips turn in a ferocious smirk, my heart beats faster, my palms get sweaty, and I feel like my knees suddenly can't support my weight.

I feel a familiar hand on the small of my back, and though Tobias' presence comforts me slightly, I am still overwhelmed by my own personal devil standing right in front of me.

His green eyes shift to the blue ones to the side of me. "Four."

"Get away from her, Peter," Tobias demands quietly. I think the calmness of his voice makes him ten times scarier.

Peter's eyes travel between Tobias and I and his head tilts to the side. "And why should I listen to you? You're just as bad as me."

I want to say something but I can barely breathe, let alone talk. "Get the fuck away from her," Tobias says. "Now."

"What is this?" Peter asks accusingly. I frown. "Have you betrayed me, Beatrice?" He looks between the two of us. "Have you taken my girlfriend, Four?"

Suddenly my voice operates again. "What?" He's seriously delusional.

His green eyes focus on me. "We never officially broke up." His eyes travel up and down my body, making me feel extremely uncomfortable. "You're still mine." I take an involuntary step backwards.

"We broke up when you raped me," I spit. "And we were over long before that."

"Don't be ridiculous - that wasn't rape. You practically begged me," Peter says. "And our little fights were just that: disagreements. We're still together. I've missed you, Beatrice. You're still my girlfriend."

"She is nothing to you but a victim. Now go away, or I'll make you," Tobias says through clenched teeth.

Peter chuckles, "And how are you going to do that? Don't know if you noticed, _Tobias,_ but we're in a room full of students." His statement brings me back to reality. How the hell is nobody paying attention to us right now? And how does Peter know Tobias' name?

"Go, Peter," I say, firmly – trying not to let my voice shake.

"Come with me, Beatrice. You're a whole lot safer with me than with him. He'll hurt you, just like his father did to him," Peter says sweetly.

"You are so fucked up," I say. "You're the worst person I have ever had the misfortune of knowing. He is the best. And also the strongest, so I suggest you get away from us."

"Please, we both know you won't cause a scene," Peter says, rolling his eyes.

"And why wouldn't I?"

"As soon as your guard dog here makes a move on me, the whole school will be asking questions. They'll find out about my past, _our_ past. Everyone will know that you're actually a whore."

Tobias steps forward and gets close to Peter's face. "Don't talk about her that way. And don't think that I won't beat you until you _can't_ talk," Tobias says quietly.

Peter opens his mouth to speak at the same time the bell rings, signaling the beginning of class. I keep my eyes on Tobias and Peter, but I can see Mrs. Tepper taking her place at the front of the room out of the corner of my eye.

"You won't touch a hair on my pretty head. I'll bet she told you not to," Peter laughs. "She's got you manipulated the same way she manipulated me. It's funny how she is the downfall of everybody who ever loved her. You're next, Four. It's just a matter of time."

Tobias moves fast, so fast that I wouldn't have seen it if I hadn't been looking. Tobias' right fist launches up and connects with Peter's jaw.

"_MR. EATON!_" Mrs. Tepper yells. Now every eye in the room is on Tobias and Peter, who has blood falling from his mouth. "Principal's office, _now!_"

Tobias turns around and looks at me apologetically. I assume my face is stuck in a look of shock. He turns and walks out of the classroom. I want to follow him, but my feet seem to be cemented in place. I look down at Peter and he grins - it's the creepiest grin I've ever seen, and it's only made worse by his bloody mouth.

"Tris, take your seat or I will excuse you to the Principal's office as well," Mrs. Tepper says. I look up to her and she looks angry, and also a bit frightened. I want to obey, but my feet won't move me. She shakes her head in disappointment and goes to her phone. She dials a number and picks up the receiver. "Hello, this is Anna Tepper. I need an escort and a nurse to my room – room three-thirty… Thank you." She hangs up and looks at me with such strong disappointment that it makes me feel like crumbling.

A minute later, there is a knock at the door. A woman rolling a wheel chair comes in as well as a man who I often see wandering the hallways. "Back there," Mrs. Tepper says to them, pointing to Peter and me.

I and the entire class watch as the nurse helps Peter into the wheel chair. That is ridiculous - he doesn't need a wheel chair. I don't say anything though. I feel a hand on my arm, trying to tug me. I look up at its owner and see the man who must be the escort.

The man tugs me and I walk with him down the hallway. We split off from the nurse and Peter as they head towards the elevator, and the escort and I go towards the stairs. We go down all three flights and then make our way to the main office.

We go through the door and he leads me down a small hallway and into a little waiting room. There's one door labeled _Principal_ on the left wall. I don't see Tobias, so I assume he is in there.

The escort gestures for me to sit down and I do. He grabs a chair and pulls it up in front of me. "What's your name?"

He's quite a sloppy looking guy. His hair is of average length, but it's very greasy. He looks like he hasn't had a good shave in a couple of days. He has large bags under his eyes, which are bloodshot. I momentarily wonder if he finds pleasure in the use of narcotics. "Look, we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. It's up to you, sweetheart." The use of a term of endearment by a total stranger in a sarcastic tone makes me frown and feel extremely uncomfortable. If I didn't feel like talking before, I sure as hell don't now.

"Come on, kid, tell me your name," he says. I look at him. His tan colored t-shirt has some kind of grease stain down the front. His jeans have the beginnings of holes in them. With his close proximity, I can smell something on him – something that makes my nose burn and my eyes water.

"Do you have the authority to be asking me questions?" I ask. He sure doesn't look like he does.

He frowns at me. "I take the kids down here and ask 'em questions before they go in there." He points with his thumb to the Principal's office.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well, you didn't answer mine either."

I shrug. "I guess neither of us is getting anything then." He begins to scowl. I really don't know where this rebellious streak in me is coming from; if it was any other time, I would willingly answer any questions, but something puts me off about this guy.

About ten minutes later, Peter is wheeled in by the nurse. He looks at me and there is the smallest bit of a smirk on his face, probably unnoticeable to an unfamiliar eye – but I have seen that smirk more times than I care to remember. The nurse wheels him in place across from the escort and I. The escort exchanges pleasantries and thanks with the nurse and then she leaves.

Then the escort turns his chair to face Peter. "What's your name?"

"Peter Hayes," he says nicely, innocently. _Sick bastard._

"At least I have one that will cooperate," the escort mutters.

"What happened in that classroom?"

"I was just talking to Beatrice and her boyfriend and then out of nowhere, he punched me in the face!" Peter says, retelling the tale in the vaguest way possible.

"Beatrice, huh?" the escort asks, turning around to face me. He glares at me. "Was that so hard?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes, and the escort turns back to face Peter. "Alright, well Mr. Kang will be talking to you shortly. Just sit tight and keep that icepack on," the escort says nicely. Peter nods and then winces in pain as he presses the icepack to his swollen cheek. The escort turns away to put his chair back, and while his back is turned, Peter grins at me. I take deep breath and try not to react.

Five minutes pass and somebody walks in the small room. I look up and see Hana Pedrad. She sees me on her way to the Principal's door. "Tris?"

I stand up. "Hi, Mrs. Pedrad."

She looks worried. "What happened?"

I sigh. Mrs. Tepper's opinion means nothing in comparison to what Hana will feel. "There was an incident," I say quietly.

Hana frowns. "What kind of incident?" I look around the room, down to my feet – anywhere but her eyes. "Tris, if one of my boys is hurt, you tell me."

I finally look up into her dark brown eyes and worry is crossing her face. "Tobias punched a transfer kid."

Hana looks a mix between angry and worried. "Why?" she asks, but there isn't any disbelief in her voice.

"He was… provoked."

"Who did he hurt?" Hana asks, becoming more upset by the second. I don't answer, instead I just point to Peter. Hana follows my finger and takes in Peter. She turns back to me and frowns. "Where's Tobias?"

"In there," I point to the Principal's office.

"Come in with me," Hana says.

"Excuse me ma'am, but she can't go in there," the escort says. Hana looks the escort up and down.

"That's too bad for you," she says firmly. She grabs my hand and leads me into the office.

She storms in and I immediately see Tobias. He is sitting in front of a large mahogany desk with his head down. The Principal, Mr. Kang, looks up at us as we enter.

He stands and holds his hand out. "You must be Mrs. Pedrad," he says. "I'm sorry we had to meet on such an occasion."

Hana shakes his hand. "Yes. What happened here?" she asks, taking a seat next to Tobias.

Mr. Kang ignores her when he sees me. "You shouldn't be in here."

"I brought her in," Hana says firmly. Mr. Kang looks at her, and submits. He nods and sits down. I sit down in the chair to Tobias' right and he finally looks up. His dark blue eyes hold shame, anger, and yet – still love. I give him a small smile.

"Mrs. Pedrad, Tobias punched another student. A transfer student from California named Peter Hayes," Mr. Kang says. Hana nods, she already knows this. "I am trying to get Tobias to talk, but he won't."

Hana turns her head and looks at Tobias. He looks up and her, and I can't see his expression, but her eyes soften. "Why?" Tobias still doesn't speak, and Hana's eyes search his. "Can we talk in private?" Hana asks Mr. Kang - though it sounds like less of a question and more like an order.

Mr. Kang looks uncomfortable, but he nods. "Of course. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." He gets up from his desk and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

I take a deep breath as soon as he is gone. "Okay, speak now." Hana says to Tobias. He leans back in his chair and rubs the back of his neck.

"You have to know the history of Peter, and it isn't my place to tell," Tobias says. Hana frowns and looks at Tobias in confusion, and then at me for some kind of explanation for his response.

I take a deep breath. "I'll tell you." Hana looks at me, even more puzzled. "I used to live in California, and I went to West Ridge High school," I take a deep breath and Tobias rests his hand on my thigh. He gives me a small, reassuring smile. "I dated Peter Hayes until he raped me," I say quietly. Hana gasps.  
"We took Peter to court and he was sentenced to be incarcerated at a juvenile detention center in California. I also had a restraining order, but the judged ordered all charges be dropped when he turned eighteen." Hana shakes her head. I don't know if _I_ should tell the next part of the story. I look to Tobias and he sighs.

"I went to a tournament in Colorado and I met Peter," he says.

Hana frowns. "So, Peter fought like you?"

Tobias nods. "I was asked to train him, because he lost a lot of what he knew from his time in juvie. I didn't want to train him after everything Tris had told me, but I needed to as a favor to a friend – Tris assured me that it would be fine. Anyways, Peter never found out who I was, even though I knew him. I still don't know how he found us."

"Peter didn't know where I moved to after I left California," I tell Hana. "I don't know how he found us either."

"But he did and he came here by way of the program?" Hana asks.

"Yes."

"Then what happened?"

"He walked into class and approached Tris. He started saying all kinds of terrible things. So, I punched him," Tobias says.

Hana sighs and closes her eyes. "It wasn't his fault," I say quickly. "Peter provoked him."

Hana shakes her head slightly. "I believe you two, but it's going to be hard to get out of this. Tobias, you punched another student."

"I know. I shouldn't have, but he was saying things - terrible things to Tris," Tobias defends.

"He was saying terrible things to you to," I say quietly.

Hana takes a deep breath. "Tris, you might want to call your parents."

Tobias looks at me. "Maybe your dad will understand because I was defending you."

I take a deep breath and nod. I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial my father's number. It rings twice before he answers. "What happened?" he asks, sounding worried and angry.

At the sound of my father's worried voice, I feel tears form. "Um, dad? Can you come down to my school?"

He sighs. "Are you okay, Beatrice?"

I nod, but he can't see that, so I speak, "Yeah, we're fine. But there was an incident."

"I'm on my way," my dad says. "I'll be there in five minutes."

"Okay," I say quietly and then the line goes dead. I hang up and look to Tobias and Hana. "He'll be here in five."

"Good," Hana says. "Tobias, I'm going to do everything I can here, but I can't make you any promises."

Tobias nods. "I know. But I could never allow Peter to talk to her like that."

Hana smiles a little and rests her hang on Tobias shoulder. "I know, son. It's alright. You don't have to explain to me." Tobias nods a little, still doubting. "I know how much you two love each other." I blush at her comment and I see the tips of Tobias' ears turn pink too.

"Yeah," I say, putting my hand on Tobias' where it rests on my thigh.

"You brothers are going to wonder what happened," Hana sighs. I feel joy whenever she uses terms like 'son' and 'brother' with Tobias. It makes me feel warm inside that she is bringing him into their family as if it was never any other way.

"I think they'll already know," Tobias says. "Tris told them this morning about Peter and that he was here."

Hana nods. "Good. I'm glad." She looks at me and smiles. "You're a very strong girl, Tris." I try to smile back at her, but I can't help feeling like that is untrue.

A voice that I recognize as the escort's sounds from outside, "Wait, sir! You can't go in there!"

The door opens anyways and my dad steps in. He closes the door behind him and locks it just in time for the handle to jiggle. "Sir," the escort's voice is muffled by the glass window. "You can't be in there. I'm going to call security if you don't get out."

My dad actually rolls his eyes and sighs in annoyance. He reaches inside his suit jacket and pulls out his badge. He flashes it at the window and I watch the escort's bloodshot eyes widen. "Now go before I arrest you for drug use in a public school," my dad says. The escort quickly disappears from sight and my dad comes towards us.

I stand to meet him and he pulls me into a hug. "Are you okay?"

I nod, "Yeah." We pull apart and he looks into my eyes – searching for what? I don't know. "I'm really sorry, dad." Fresh tears form in my eyes.

"We'll get this sorted out," my dad says. He gestures for me to sit back down, so I do.

Hana stands and holds her hand out. "Hana Pedrad," she says.

My dad shakes her hand. "Andrew Prior."

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances," she says regretfully.

"You're Tobias' adoptive mother, yes?"

Hana nods. "But he's been my son much longer than these past months."

My father smiles warmly. "That's good to hear." His eyes travel from Hana to Tobias. "What happened?"

Tobias stands, and offers his seat to my dad. After a bit of a nonverbal refusal, and then an eventual acceptance by my father, he sits down between Hana and I. Tobias leans against the wall and crosses his arms over his chest. I try not to pay attention to the way that causes his biceps to look larger under his tight t-shirt. "Peter approached Tris and was verbally hurting her. So, I stepped in."

My dad sighs. "What kinds of things did he say?"

Tobias opens his mouth to speak, but then closes it. "I don't want to repeat those things."

My dad looks to me. I take a deep breath. "He called me whore and said that it wasn't rape, he said we were still together – that we never officially broke up, he said I manipulated Tobias the same way I manipulated him, and he said that Tobias would hurt me the same way his father hurt him," I say with a shaky voice.

My father's expression is angry. "He called you a whore?" I just nod. My father looks to Tobias for confirmation and Tobias nods too. "I'm glad you punched that son of a bitch."

Nobody says anything, and then the door handle jiggles. "Open up," Mr. Kang's voice says through the door.

"That's the Principal," Hana says. My father stands and goes to the door. He unlocks it and opens it.

A very angry Mr. Kang walks in. "Who do you think you are? This is _my_ office and _I_ am the only one who has a right to lock this door!"

My dad raises his eyebrows. "Well, you need to get a handle on your little mutt outside. He tried to tell me I couldn't come in."

Mr. Kang's frown deepens. "He had every right to! You shouldn't be in here!"

"No he didn't. I'm her father," my dad says, pointing at me.

"Mr. Prior," Mr. Kang says, his entire demeanor changing. "My deepest apologies." Mr. Kang must know who my father is based on his sudden look of regret for his actions and words. "Please, have a seat." Mr. Kang walks to his desk and my father shuts the office door before going to take his seat next to me again.

"What seems to be the problem here, Jack?" my father asks, using Mr. Kang's first name.

Mr. Kang doesn't seem to like it that my dad used his first name, but he doesn't correct him. "Your daughter's boyfriend got into a physical altercation with a guest student."

"Well, based on what I heard, the 'physical altercation' was nothing but a product of verbal harassment from your 'guest student,'" my father defends.

Mr. Kang looks taken aback by my father's response. "Mr. Prior, we have a zero tolerance policy for physical harm at this school."

"And what is your policy for verbal harm?" my father snaps back quickly.

Mr. Kang moves his mouth in a nervous, shaky fashion before he speaks. "Well, um, zero policy."

"So, what you're saying is: Your staff allowed two students to be verbally harassed to the point where one of the said students felt the need to protect himself with physical contact?"

"Well, I-uh, I suppose that is what happened."

"Well, in that case, Tobias and Beatrice are victims of Peter's harassment. I would like to see Peter punished for his behavior," my father demands.

"Mr. Prior, Tobias harmed another student."

"And that student harmed Tobias first, therefore it was self-defense."

Mr. Kang looks like he wants to argue, but doesn't know what to say. "Okay," he gives up. "I will punish Peter Hayes as per his actions."

"Thank you," my father says. He grabs my hand and stands. "I expect you to excuse these two students from any class time they have missed due to the irresponsible behavior by you and your staff."

Hana and I stand too. "Yes, of course," Mr. Kang says quickly. "I'm very sorry about what happened here today, Mr. Prior."

"As you should be," my father retorts. "I'm going to escort these two to class and then I will be back to have a discussion with you." I wonder what that is about.

"Yes, Mr. Prior. I'm sorry about this whole thing. I give you my sincerest apologies." Mr. Kang holds out his hand to my father.

My father just shakes his head and gestures for Hana, Tobias, and I to leave the office. We walk out and into the small waiting area. I think my father is following us into the main office until I hear his voice. The three of us turn back around to the sound.

I see my father towering over Peter in his wheelchair. "If you dare touch a single hair on either one their heads, I will hunt you down and I will end you," my dad snarls quietly. He casually puts his hand on his hip and moves his suit jacket aside to reveal his gun.

Peter eyes the gun and then gulps and nods vigorously. "Y-yes, s-sir," he stutters nervously. My father glares at him for a few seconds longer and then turns away. He looks up at us and gestures for us to continue walking.

When we get to the main office area, we stop. "Thank you," I say, pulling my dad into a bone crushing hug.

He grunts at the sudden, unexpected impact, but he returns the hug. "You tell me if you have any more issues with that boy. I'll take care of it."

I nod, but then I remember something from before. I pull away. "What are you going to ask Mr. Kang about?"

"I'm not going to _ask_ him anything. I am going to order him to change your and Tobias' schedules to match."

I frown. "Why?"

"You need to be protected. What would have happened if Tobias wasn't there with you? I don't want to have to come here finding out that _you're_ the one with the bleeding mouth," my dad says, concern overpowering the anger in his voice.

"Dad," I begin to protest.

"This is not up for discussion. Tobias is your body guard now, as we discussed. You'll have him with you in every class," my father says. The tone of his voice makes his statement final.

"Okay," I submit. It's not that I don't want Tobias in my classes; it's just that this whole thing makes me feel so weak and pathetic.

"Mr. Prior, do you mind explaining this to me?" Hana asks.

"After a disagreement last night about getting Beatrice a full-time body guard, Tobias volunteered to protect her. I trust that he can defend her in physical ways that she cannot defend herself," my dad states.

Hana looks to Tobias. "You're okay with this?"

Tobias nods. "I'm not going to let that creep touch her." He looks at me and his eyes are full of love; I smile at him in return.

"I don't know how I feel about this," Hana says. "I don't know if I want my son at risk."

Tobias chuckles. "I'm not worried about Peter hurting _me_."

Hand purses her lips and looks at Tobias in worry. "If this is all okay with you, I won't object, but are you sure?"

Tobias nods without hesitation. "She needs me."

Hana looks at me and then back at Tobias. "Okay. Mr. Prior, I'll have to speak to Mr. Kang with you. Schedule changes are not permitted without parent approval."

"Of course," my dad says to her. Then he looks to Tobias. "I trust that you'll get her to class safely."

"Of course," Tobias says. He reaches out his hand and I cross the gap to take it. "Thank you Mr. Prior." My dad nods in response and we go our separate ways.

As soon as we are out of the office, I take a deep breath. "That was crazy."

"I know. You're dad is pretty incredible," Tobias chuckles as we walk hand-in-hand back to class through the empty halls. "He made us into the victims and made Mr. Kang bend to his will."

I feel a burst of pride. "My dad is good at what he does."

Tobias frowns. "I know he is FBI, but what exactly does he do?"

I purse my lips. "I know we agreed no secrets, but it's confidential."

"No, it's okay. I understand. Besides, it's not your secret to tell."

I smile up at him and we walk. "I love you."

He bends down and kisses my forehead. "I love you, too."

I stop walking and cross my arms over my chest. He stops walking too and frowns. "What's wrong?"

I try hard not to smile at the adorable confused expression on his face. "I want a real kiss." Tobias smiles a half smile at me.

"Really?" he teases. I nod. He closes the gap between us and cradles my face in both his hands. He crashes his lips against mine and we move in perfect sync. I part my lips slightly and he pushes his tongue through. I sigh into him as our tongues dance. Finally, we break apart for air. He smiles and his blue eyes are lighter with happiness. "Better?"

* * *

**Author's Note: My dad is okay! He's out of the hospital! They still don't know what was wrong with him, but he's well enough now that they released him.  
Thank you all so much for your kindness, well wishes, and prayers. You have no idea how much that meant to me. This chapter was twice my normal length as a small token of appreciation.  
A special thanks to 4everurz13 for some ideas!**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter.  
Thank you all for everything,  
-GerdyGertha**


	49. Chapter 49

**Tobias**

Tris and I walk hand-in-hand back into our Social Studies classroom. The class is quiet and seems to be working on some assignment. When the door closes behind us, Mrs. Tepper looks up. She stands from her desk and crosses the room to us.

"Mr. Kang called me already. I am very sorry for this whole misunderstanding," she says. Neither of us says anything. "Please come, I have something for you." She turns and we follow her to her desk.  
"These are for you," she says, handing us each a piece of paper. "I assume you already know what this is about," she says. I look down and see that my schedule is the same as it was before. I look at Tris and then at her paper: they match.  
"Again, I am very sorry for what happened earlier. You're both excused from today's assignment and tonight's homework."

Tris nods, "Thank you. And I'm sorry for the… disruption earlier."

Mrs. Tepper shakes her head. "No, truly, it's fine. It was my fault. I should have seen the argument before it got out of control." I look up at the clock on the wall and see that there are only about five minutes left of class.

"It's not your fault," I say. I tug on Tris' hand and we go sit down at our seats. Our backpacks are still on the floor from earlier. We stay quiet because the rest of the class is – until the bell rings. We get up and leave.

"Well, to Algebra we go," Tris sighs. She sounds disappointed.

I feel like I should try to lighten the mood – if that's even possible right now. "Are you upset about math or about spending extra time with me?" She sighs again. Now I'm worried. I had at least hoped for a chuckle, but she just looks… well, sad. I stop walking and pull her out of the flow of student traffic. "Tris, what's wrong?"

She takes a deep breath and looks up at me. Her blue-gray eyes are full of regret. Why? "This is so messed up."

"What is?"

"This," she says, gesturing between us. The blood in my veins turns to ice water and I drop her hand that I was holding. I instinctively take a step back. "That isn't what I mean," she says, shaking her head.

"Then what did you mean, Tris?" I ask. It comes out harsher than I meant it to.

"I meant this whole 'body guard' thing. You're my boyfriend, not my guard. Not my personal shield. I don't want you fighting my fights for me."

I don't step closer to her. She should really learn how to word things. "So, what? What am I supposed to do? You and your dad agreed to this."

"T-Four, stop," she says. I appreciate that she doesn't use my real name around most people. "You're over reacting."

"Okay well, it would have been nice if you had this revelation yesterday, or before our schedules were changed."

"My schedule changed, yours is the same," she points out. I frown and look down at the paper in my hands; she's right. "That doesn't matter though. That isn't what this is about."

"Then what is it? Enlighten me, because I am clearly confused."

She sighs again, this time in annoyance. "Can you please calm down?" I don't say anything, so she continues. "I'm just saying that I wish it didn't have to be like this. I wish they could just fly his rotten ass back to California and none of this would have happened." Tears begin to well up in her eyes and now I feel like a jackass. "Why does all this fucked up stuff have to happen to me? What the hell did I do?" she asks. Though I don't know if she is so much talking to me right now, or more to herself. "Why did I have to get beat up by that stupid, son of a bitch?" I close the gap between us and wrap my arms around her. I grab her by the waist and lead us down a small, vacant hallway. The classrooms in this hall are empty, so nobody is ever down here.

"It's okay," I say softly. She puts her face into my neck and she cries. I feel the wetness from her tears soaking through my shirt, but I don't mention it.

She pulls back and sniffles. "I dragged you into my fucked up life. I don't deserve you. What are you still doing here?" she asks.

"And I dragged _you_ into _my_ fucked up life. So the only one not deserving here is me. I keep waiting for you to run away screaming," I admit. I never told her that, but it's so true. Peter's words hit my deepest insecurity. That I would hurt her the same way my father did to my mother and I. It's one of my worst fears.

She laughs sadly and looks up at me. "Why would I do that?"

"Peter was right about me," I admit quietly. "There's always a chance that I'll turn out like my dad."

She grabs my face between both of her hands. "No he wasn't. He doesn't know you. He is wrong, and so are you. You'll never be like your father," she says firmly. Her blue-gray eyes are looking into mine so fiercely; it's forcing me to believe her. "You listen to me, Tobias, you are not and will never be like him. I won't allow that to happen to me again. I won't allow you to do that to yourself. Do you understand me?"

Her strength never ceases to amaze me. "Okay," is all I can manage.

She searches my eyes for something, and doesn't seem to find it, so she releases her hold on me. "He's _still _ruining me," she says. And now her thoughts have drifted right back to that scum-sucking low-life.

It's my turn to make her hear me. "Look at me," I say firmly. The bell rings, signaling the beginning of the class we aren't in, but I don't care. She looks up at me. "He is _not_ ruining you. You can't be ruined. You're stronger than him and stronger than me." She snorts and shakes her head. "I don't mean physically," I sigh. "You know what I mean, Tris. Don't degrade yourself."

She frowns. "I don't know what you see in me."

"Everything I wish I was."

Her tears are dry now and there is a new level of confidence on her face. She smiles a little, "Jealous of my hair, Tobias?"

I wrap her in my arms and let of a breathy laugh. "Yeah, something like that."

She reaches up and presses of soft kiss to my lips. It shoots the familiar feeling through my whole body. Our kiss ends too soon and she pulls away. I open my eyes and see her beautiful, smiling face. "We should get to class." I sigh and nod.

We reluctantly leave the small hallway and head towards Algebra. When we arrive, Mr. Newly shoots us a dirty look, but we ignore him and take two empty seats.

During class, I looked over at Tris. At first it was just out of habit. _She's pretty, and I like to look at her._ But then, I started watching her with amusement. The confused expression on her face made me want to laugh, but I wouldn't dare. She watched Mr. Newly teach as though he was speaking in foreign language that she'd never heard before. I noticed that whenever he would turn to the class to pick a student to answer, she would suddenly be very occupied taking detailed notes. She got away with it though and didn't have to answer a single question. I answered three.

When the bell rings, we both stand up and exit the room. We're the first ones out since we are closest to the door.

"Four," I hear a voice behind me. I turn around and see Will and Uriah catching up to us. Tris and I stop walking and wait.

"Hey, Tris!" Uriah say, draping an arm around her shoulders. A pang of possessive jealously goes through me at their casual touching. "What were you doing in my math class?"

"My schedule was changed," she says, not bothering to elaborate.

"Four, why do I hear that mom was in the office this morning?" Uriah asks me.

"I-uh… I punched Peter," I tell him.

His eyes widen. "No way!" Will says. I just nod. Punching Peter was one of the most satisfying hits I have ever thrown, but I am not going to go around bragging about partaking in violence. As much as I liked it…

"Did mom ground you?" Uriah asks. I shake my head. "What? That's bullshit! I would have been under the bus for two weeks!"

"It was self-defense," Tris says.

"He hit you first?" Will asks.

"Well, no… not exactly."

Will frowns. "So it wasn't self-defense?"

I sigh. "Let's just talk about this at lunch," I suggest. I know if we tell the story now, I'm just going to have to repeat it in five minutes.

We make our way to the cafeteria and enter the food line. The four of us get our food and go to our usual table. As I approach it, I see Peter a couple tables over – full on _glaring_.

"That must be Peter," Will says, noticing.

"Yeah."

"Wow, if looks could kill." I huff out a breath of air and nod in agreement. It sure does seem like Peter is stabbing me with his eyes.

"Four, did you get mom's text?" Uriah asks.

I grab my phone out of my pocket and check for messages. _One New Group Message: Hana_

_Hana: Boys, family meeting tonight. It's important, but it won't be long.  
-Love you, mom._

"Yeah, I got it," I answer Uriah.

"What do you think it's about?" he asks.

"I have no idea. She sent it before I punched Peter this morning so it isn't about that."

Before Uriah responds, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, and Christina all sit down. "Hey guys," Shauna says. She's answered with pleasantries from the whole table.

"How are you, Tris?" Christina asks.

Tris sighs. "Tobias punched Peter." Suddenly eight pairs of eyes are on me.

"Why?

"What'd he do?"

"Did you break his face?"

"Where is he?"

I put my hands up to shut them up. "I punched him because he was being a dick to Tris."

"What did he do?" Zeke asks.

"Talked shit," I say, not elaborating.

"Which one is Peter?" Marlene asks, looking around the cafeteria. I look at Peter and his eyes are watching Marlene.

"The creepy one with a swollen face who is staring at us," Tris says. Then, nine pairs of eyes land on Peter. He looks down at his plate. _Good. Be intimidated you worthless piece of shit._

"He does seem like an asshole," Zeke says.

I chuckle dryly. "Yeah."

"Heard you guys got your schedules changed," Christina says. Tris just nods. Christina frowns, "Why?" She asks it slowly, like she's talking to a two-year-old.

"Uh." Tris looks up to me for help, but I'm kind of at a loss too. How are we supposed to explain that her FBI agent father asked his daughter's boyfriend to be her body guard to protect her from her ex-boyfriend that may or may not be stalking and waiting to hurt her?

"Um." Everybody is looking at us in a similar way: head cocked to the side, eyebrow raised, and eyes that are asking, 'You okay there, bud?' like they are wondering if we need mental medical assistance.

"It's confidential," Tris says. This just makes everybody look more confused.

"Okay, fine. Don't tell us," Uriah pouts. "We don't want to know anyway."

"Look, guys, it's not a big deal," Tris says.

"Yeah okay," Christina says. I look at them, wondering if they're joking or are actually mad about this.

"Guys, shut up. It's their business," Shauna says. "Leave them be."

"I'd tell you guys, but I don't know if I can," Tris says.

"It's not like we'd tell anybody," Uriah defends.

Tris sighs. "Fine. My dad wanted me to have a body guard."

Everybody looks shocked. "Where is he?" Zeke whispers, looking around.

I burst into laughter at the serious, and slightly frightened, expressions on all their faces. Everybody, including Tris, looks at me like I just went insane and they're concerned for their own safety now. "There is no body guard," I laugh. I can't stop laughing at their faces.

"Why is this funny?" Marlene asks. "I don't get it."

"_Oh_," Zeke says suddenly. "_You're_ the body guard," he says, looking pointedly at me.

I shrug. "Not really. Her dad just thought I could be useful asset in a risky situation with Peter."

"Sounds like a body guard," Lynn says.

"He's my boyfriend, not my guard. He just so happens to be very strong and protective," Tris says, we're both trying to diffuse the situation, make it less than it is, informal-ize it.

"So your dad got your schedules changed?" Christina asks again. Tris sighs and nods.

"Alright, so what's new with you guys?" Tris says, trying to change the subject. I silently thank her.

"We should go dress shopping!" Christina says.

"You know, you keep asking me and I keep telling you, Chris, dresses just aren't my thing!" Uriah says in a lecturing tone. Christina just laughs and rolls her eyes at him.

"When's the dance again?" Tris asks.

"April fourth, so about two weeks," Christina says. I turn and smirk at Tris; she rolls her eyes at me, understanding the joke. April _four_th. I laugh.

"I think that's a great idea. Does this Saturday work for you guys?" Marlene asks the other girls.

I start to tune out whatever they're saying and I focus on eating my piece of pizza. I already finished my first slice, so I start in on number two.

"Hey, we should throw a party when mom goes on her business trip," Zeke says.

"When's that?"

"Next Tuesday," he says.

I roll my eyes. "Dude, nobody wants to party on a Tuesday."

"They will if there's drinks."

"Good point," I nod.

"Yeah. And I just got that new stereo, so it'll be awesome!"

"I don't know, man. I don't want a hangover on Wednesday morning," I groan. Even the thought of that gives me a headache.

"So we just won't drink so much," he shrugs. I raise an eyebrow and give him my best, 'Yeah right. That never works and you know it, dumbass,' face. He sighs. "What if we just get half the alcohol? That way, we _can't_ drink so much."

I think about that. "That could work."

"Yes! Let's do it. I'm pumped," he says excitedly.

"Pumped for what?" Shauna asks.

"Party, our place, Tuesday," Zeke tells the table loudly. I'm sure that everybody in the surrounding tables heard too. That's what he does, how he spreads word.

"This is news to me," Uriah says. "Were you guys ever planning on letting me know?"

"Yeah. We just did," Zeke says.

"Wait, _Tuesday_? What?" Christina asks.

"Yep. So don't get shit-faced because otherwise, you'll have a bitching headache in the morning," Zeke warns.

"Yeah _I know_. That's why I'm so confused," Christina says. Zeke just chuckles and shrugs.

I feel Tris' hand on my leg and I turn to look at her. "You going?" she asks.

I nod. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

She looks unsure. "What if _he_ is there?"

I put my arm around her waist. "He won't be. I'd never let him in my house." She nods, accepting that. At that, lunch is over and the bell rings telling us to get to class. I walk with Tris out of the cafeteria and towards Erudite History.

The rest of the day is uneventful. Thankfully, we don't see Peter again. We go through the motions of our classes just like any other day. And what our friends told us earlier this morning is true, the transfers are annoying little fucks. They wander around with their maps in their hands, staying in their little minority pods. Sometimes it's entertaining to see their 'deer in headlights' expressions, and other times, I just feel bad for them.

Before I know it, the day is over. Tris and I leave Chemistry and walk downstairs to get to the parking lot – the same way we always do. When we get downstairs to the side entryway, I see Peter again. He is sitting very closely to a girl: Nita.

I tap Tris and when she asks what's up, I point at them. Tris makes a disgusted face. "They're perfect for each other," she says. I laugh and we leave.

I drive her home and then wait until she is inside to head to my new home. Even though driving her home is completely out of my way, on days that I can – when I don't carpool with Zeke and Uriah, I do it because I like to.

I drive home, park in the underground garage, and then go upstairs. Hana called a family meeting, so I get up there quickly.

When I use my key to open the door, I find the three of them sitting in the living room. I take off my shoes and my jacket and join them. I sit down between Zeke and Uriah on the couch and Hana sits on the loveseat across from us.

"So what's going on?" Uriah asks.

Hana smiles. "I have some great news." None of us says anything. She reaches behind her and retrieves a manila folder. She opens it and hands me a piece of thick paper. I take it, confused. I look down and feel Zeke and Uriah peering over to read it too.

_Certificate Of Adoption_

_This document certifies the adoption of  
__Tobias John Eaton_

_into the family of_

_Mother Hana Anne Pedrad, Brother Ezekiel Frank Pedrad, and Brother Uriah Donald Pedrad  
__This authenticates the joining of a son into a family under law protected by the United States of America and the state of Illinois on Thursday, the nineteenth of March in the year of four thousand, two hundred and one._

"Welcome to the family, Tobias," Hana says. I look up and her eyes are wet, and I feel moisture in my own. I get up and cross the space and hug her tightly.

"Thank you," I say in her ear. "Thank you so much, mom."_  
_

* * *

**Author's Note: I am so excited that Tobias has a real family now.  
-GerdyGertha**

* * *

_Dear Guest reviewer who reviewed on January 10__th__ 2016, I am so incredibly sorry. __**I would never intentionally write something to offend anyone, ever.**__ I take full responsibility for making an error and putting a disrespectful stereotype into my story. I agree with you 110%, and I have changed that line to something I hope is much better. I cannot describe to you how sorry I am that you were offended. I would like to thank you for pointing it out to me. However, I am worried about any readers who also found that offensive, but I wasn't aware. Thank you so much for making me realize that I need to analyze my writing __much__ more thoroughly before publishing it. I hope I have corrected it, but please tell me if I haven't._

_My sincerest apologies,  
__-GerdyGertha_


	50. Chapter 50

**Author's Note: CHAPTER 50 THAT'S CRAZY  
This is insane to me.  
When I started this, I honestly didn't think anybody would read it. I know everybody says that, but it's so true. Part of me was hoping somebody would read it, and another part of me was on the verge of deleting it. I'm glad I didn't.  
You guys are all incredible and I could sit here and write about it, but I'll do that at the end so we can get to the story already.  
This chapter is **_**much**_** longer (almost 10,000 words!) and super fluffy in celebration of 50 CHAPTERS!  
Enjooooyyyyyyyy!  
-GerdyGertha**

***Warning, there's some lemon/smut it this chapter…***

* * *

**Tris**

"Tris! Look at this dress! This is so _perfect_," Christina gushes. I look at the _hot pink_ dress she is holding. There are about seven million rhinestones over the breast cups and it has huge cut outs on the sides.

I don't want to tell her how ugly I think it is. I shrug, "Eh, it's not really my style."

She looks disappointed, but thankfully, only for a second. "Okay, we'll keep looking." Something catches her eye and she walks across the store to it. I go in the other direction towards the dresses that look lighter in color. Christina said that the Spring Formal is a long dress dance - she said that's the tradition. Homecoming is short, and the rest are long. I don't know why that matters, but she knows better than I do.

I see Marlene holding up a white dress with gold beading. "That would look gorgeous on you, Marlene. Go try it on," I tell her.

She looks at me and smiles. "You think so?"

"Yes!" She giggles a little and then heads towards the dressing room. I begin looking through the racks. Most of these dresses are really beautiful, just not on me. I stop at a nude colored dress. There is a white flower lace detailing covering the top, and then the bottom skirt is a more sheer nude fabric. It's really pretty. The lace details caught my eye.

"That is one my favorite dresses," a voice says from behind me. I look up and there is an elderly woman looking at the dress in my hands. "Such beautiful lace, yes?"

I smile at the old woman. Christina told me that she own this shop and hand makes a lot of the dresses, or at least details them. Most of the dresses in this shop are unique. "It is very beautiful."

"Try it on, dear!" she says, gesturing towards the dressing rooms. I look at the dress again. It's strapless and I've never worn a strapless before. I always figured it would just slip and fall down my nonexistent chest. But, I can't just be rude and tell her no, so I nod and walk towards the dressing room. When I get over there, Marlene is stepping out, her dress in her hands.

"How'd it look?" I ask her.

She grins, "I love it. I'm going to pay right now." I smile at her and then go into a small changing room. I strip out of my clothes and bra and slide the dress on. I zip up the side zipper and adjust it, and then I look in the mirror. It's gorgeous. The nude color looks really pretty against my skin tone. I am thankful that the top doesn't look weird on my flat chest.

"Tris?" I hear.

"In here," I say.

"Did you find a dress?" Christina asks.

I smile a little. "Yeah."

"Well, come out! Let's see!" she exclaims. I take a deep breath and open the door. "Wow! That dress is beautiful!"

"Whoa, Tris!" Shauna says. I hadn't noticed her standing there, a dress in her hands. "That is such a pretty dress!"

The old woman walks up to us. "Beautiful, dear! This dress is one of a kind. I made it myself," she says proudly. "You make the dress even more beautiful."

I smile warmly at her and blush. "Thank you."

"You must buy that dress! Your date will love it," the woman says.

"Mrs. Claire is right, Tris. Four will freak out," Christina says.

I blush deeper. "You think so?"

The old woman, Mrs. Claire, nods her head. Shauna laughs a little. "If I know Four, I know he'll love it."

I look at Mrs. Claire, "I'll take it." She smiles at me and then I go back into the dressing room. I change back into my clothes and carefully grab the dress. I go to the register and Mrs. Claire is already standing there, ready.

"I'll tell you what, dear, since you look so beautiful in one of my favorite dresses, I'll give you a discount, huh?" she says quietly with a smile.

"Oh, Mrs. Claire, you don't have to do that," I say.

She shakes her head. "Nonsense." I smile at her and thank her profusely as she scans the tag on the dress. The puts a protective bag over the dress and hands it to me. "You have fun at your dance, dear."

"Thank you so much," I say again. "I really appreciate it."

I go back to the changing rooms and Shauna and Christina both walk out of their dressing rooms. Shauna is holding a light colored peach-pink dress and Christina is holding a black dress with nude fabric on the side and lace running over that. "Ready?" I ask them.

Marlene stands from the small chair she was sitting in as Shauna and Christina both nod. They pay for their dresses while Marlene and I wait off to the side.

"Should we go put these in our cars and then meet back in the food court for a late lunch?" Shauna asks.

"Yeah. I don't want to bring my dress through the food court," Christina says. Christina and I drove together in Christina's car and we parked in the north lot, while Marlene and Shauna drove together in Shauna's car and they parked in the west lot. We part ways and agree to see each other in a few minutes.

"I didn't get a chance to see you in your dress," I tell Christina as we walk.

"It's okay. I'll send you a picture," she assures me. We open the car up and carefully lay our dresses down across the back seat. We lock up her car and then go back inside and make our way to the food court.

We spot Shauna and Marlene already sitting at a table. "Hey, guys."

"What are you going to eat?" Marlene asks us.

"I think I'm just going to get a soft pretzel," Marlene says. "I had a big breakfast."

"I'm going to get a taco," Christina says excitedly.

"I think I'll go get a sandwich," I say.

Shauna nods. "That sounds good, I'll go with you."

"Meet back at this table?" Marlene asks. We all nod and part ways.

"You're going to the party on Tuesday, right?" Shauna asks as we walk towards the sandwich counter.

"Yeah, definitely."

"Zeke and Four aren't going to let that guy Peter come are they?"

I shake my head. "No."

She sighs in relief. "Good."

"What happened?" I ask.

We order our sandwiches before she answers. "Nothing I guess. He's in my Erudite History class and he just gives off really creepy vibes," she says.

I frown. "Did he do anything to you?"

She shakes her head. "No. But he does flirt with that girl Nita a lot."

I make a small gagging sound. "I know. They're perfect for each other."

Shauna snorts, "True."

We arrive back at the table and Christina and Marlene are already there. "So, what's the latest gossip?" Christina asks.

I roll my eyes. "How are you and Zeke doing, Shauna?" Marlene asks.

"Okay, I guess. He still has a dick moments, but don't all guys?" Marlene and Christina mumble their agreements, so do I.

"Really Tris? I thought everything was perfect in Four and Tris land," Christina laughs.

"Four and Tris land?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. Christina just shrugs. "I don't know."

"What wrong?" Shauna asks.

"Nothing really. It's just… I feel like he's going to get sick of me."

"How do you mean?" Marlene asks.

I shrug. "I don't know. It's just that we are being forced to spend _so_ much time together. I keep waiting for him to get sick of me and snap."

"He won't do that," Shauna says. "He loves you. Don't you see the way he looks at you?"

"No."

"He looks at you like you hung the moon and stars all for him," Marlene giggles.

"What?"

"I've known Four for a long time. I've never seen him as happy as he is with you," Shauna says. "There's no way he'd ever get sick of you."

"Haven't you guys fucked yet?" Christina asks bluntly. I start choking on my sandwich.

"Christina!" I exclaim.

"What? Guys will never get rid of a girl who they love _and_ love to fuck."

I stare open mouthed at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Just being honest," she shrugs, taking a bite of her taco.

"She's right though," Marlene nods. I look at Marlene, disbelieving.

"I agree actually," Shauna says.

I look at all three of them like they've grown two heads. "Are you guys being serious right now?"

Christina and Marlene nod. "Some good makeup sex has saved mine and Zeke's relationship more than once," Shauna says.

"So?" Christina asks me.

"'So' what?"

"So, have you fucked?"

I feel heat rise to my cheeks. "Yeah."

"Good. I was starting to think you two really were Stiffs," Christina huffs.

"What's he like?" Shauna asks.

I cover my face with my hand. "What?"

"Just wondering. Zeke's pretty big, but one time I heard Zeke and Four arguing about who was bigger," she says.

"_What?_" I uncover my face and look at her.

She nods. "Yeah. It was pretty weird. But since then, I've just been curious wondering who was right and who was lying."

"Boys are gross," Marlene says. Then she shakes her head. "I love Uriah, but the kid's a pig sometimes."

"So's Zeke," Shauna nods in agreement.

"Four eats everything like it's his last meal," I chime in.

"Will has his moments, but he isn't really like that," Christina says. "I guess I'm the perverted one in our relationship."

"I believe that," I laugh. She sticks her tongue out at me.

"How come you never told me you and Four did it? When did you? Where?" Christina pries.

"I didn't tell you because it's _our_ business," I tell her.

"Oh come on Tris! Just spill some details," Christina whines.

I groan, conceding. "Remember when Zeke, Uriah, and Hana went down south to visit their grandparents?" I ask Shauna and Marlene. They both nod. "That weekend."

"Where?" Shauna asks. "_Their house?_" I blush and nod.

"Shit," Marlene mumbles. "Which of their beds? That was before Hana got Zeke and Four that bunk bed."

"Um, it wasn't on a bed. We were on the couch," I say quietly.

"_NO!_" Shauna shrieks. "I'm never going to be able to sit on that couch again!"

"Don't complain, Shauna, they could have done it on Zeke's bed," Christina says. Shauna makes a face.

"My first time with Uri was on that couch too," Marlene says.

"_Oh God,_" Shauna says.

"Must be quite the couch," Christina chuckles. All three of us shoot her a look and she just laughs.

"That's so gross," Shauna says.

"Don't worry. We only do it in his bed now," I assure her, still blushing.

"Which is _right under Zeke's_," Shauna says.

Christina suddenly frowns. "Do you and Zeke fuck on a _bunk bed?_"

"Well, we don't have much of a choice," Shauna says.

"Doesn't it shake and stuff?" Marlene asks.

"You know that dent on the wall behind Zeke's bed?" Shauna asks. Marlene shakes her head but I nod. I saw it once while I was looking up because Tobias was on top. "I hit my head there," she blushes.

"I thought that was from a baseball hitting the wall," I say.

"That's just what Zeke told his mom. Truth is, we just got a little too excited," Shauna blushes. "That's how I got that concussion."

Christina bursts into laughter. "That's hilarious. You told us you ran into a pole!" Shauna makes a 'Well, now you know,' face.

"Wow." Marlene says. "What's the weirdest place you've ever had sex?" I find myself grateful that we are sitting off in the corner of the food court and that there aren't many people here – which is strange for a Saturday.

Christina taps her chin in thought. "What? Too many it's hard to choose?" I ask her jokingly. But then she nods at me, seriously.

"The mattress store," she finally says.

"Ew! What?" Shauna asks.

Christina just shakes her head. "Don't ask."

Marlene makes a face. "I think for me it would be the concession stand at the baseball field."

"What the hell?"

"Uriah and I were working and it was a rainy day, but the team kept playing even though almost everybody went home. So, we closed up the stand."

"And had sex."

"Yep," Marlene says.

"Damn," Christina says, clucking her tongue. "That's pretty good. What about you, Shauna?"

Shauna thinks for a second. "Zeke's uncle's restaurant."

"Pedrad's Pizza?" I ask in shock.

Shauna nods. "We were there after hours. We were supposed to be cleaning."

"I love that place," I say in disappointment. It's never going to be the same going there now.

"What about you, Tris?" Shauna asks.

I blush bright red. "School."

"What?!"

"What the fuck?"

"How?"

"Where?!"

I take a breath and laugh nervously. "A janitor's closet on the third floor. We were in class and we had our desks pushed together, and he kept… touching me and so… we left class and went and had sex," I say quietly.

"Oh my God!" Shauna laughs.

"What if someone walked in on you?" Marlene asks.

"Damn, Tris."

"I'm never going to be able to look at Four the same," Shauna says, shaking her head. "He _is_ dirty."

The four of us sit in the food court for another hour. Complaining about our boyfriends, making plans for the dance, just talking. Finally, we decide to leave and Christina drives me home. It's almost four o'clock when I get home. I go up to my room and hang my dress up. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I take it out to check it. _One New Message: Tobias_

_Tobias: Yo, honey-baby. Wanna fuck?  
Tris: What the hell?  
Tobias: We could have a real good time.  
Tris: Zeke?  
Tobias: Dammit. How'd you know?  
Tris: Four wouldn't say any of that. Nice try. Where is he anyways?  
Tobias: Probably in the bathroom taking a real good shit.  
Tris: Gross  
Tobias: He should really put a password on his phone.  
Tris: Apparently.  
Tobias: So no fucking then?  
Tris: No.  
Tobias: Next time, babe. ;)  
Tris: BYE ZEKE.  
Tobias: Hahahaha_

I roll my eyes and toss my phone onto my bed. After all that shopping I could really go for a nap. I lie down on my bed and turn over on my side. I shut my eyes just in time for my phone to vibrate. I groan. _Phone Call: Tobias_

"What?" I demand.

"Oh, sorry. You okay?" Tobias asks.

I sigh. "Sorry, I thought it was Zeke."

Tobias laughs. "Don't you have caller ID?"

"Read the last text you sent me," I tell him. I don't hear anything for a minute and then he comes back.

"Sorry about him," Tobias says. I just laugh. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. I went dress shopping earlier but that's it."

"You going to send me a picture?"

"How about it's just a surprise," I suggest. "Oh, and we need to get you a silver or gray tie."

"Your dress is gray?" he asks.

"No, but I think my jewelry will be. I don't think they sell ties in the color of my dress."

"Send me a picture of the color," he says. I get up and send him a picture of the nude color. "Got it," he says.

"There's white on it too, but I think a white tie would look weird with a white shirt."

"You're probably right. We can figure it out later," he says tiredly. "We have plenty of time."

"Yeah. Maybe I can ask Christina what she thinks."

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?" I ask after a minute of silence.

"Not shitting," Tobias mutters. I laugh. "Thinking about you mostly."

I feel blush on my cheeks. "You're sweet." He chuckles. Then I remember I wanted to tell him something. "Hey, you know that dent on your wall by your bed?"

He is silent for a second. "Yeah."

"That's from Shauna hitting her head while she and Zeke were having sex," I laugh.

"I know."

"You told me it was from a baseball!"

"Zeke didn't want me to tell anyone!"

I scoff. "I see how it is."

"Don't be like that," Tobias whines.

"I'm just kidding, babe. Relax," I laugh.

When he speaks again, his voice is low. "You want to come over here and put more dents in the wall with me?"

"Tobias Eaton, is this a booty call?" I gasp.

"Only if you say 'yes,'" he says. I can hear his smirk in his voice.

"I'll be there in ten."

* * *

I knock on the apartment door and it flies open. "Hey there," Tobias says, wagging his eyebrows at me.

"You're crazy," I laugh, stepping inside.

He closes the door behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "Am I?"

Our lips meat and I hum, "Mhm," as we kiss. He warm lips moving against mine send sparks through my whole body.

We break apart after a minute, both of us catching our breath. "Nobody is home," he says with a sly smile.

"Oh, that's a shame," I say, feigning disappointment. "I came to hang out with Zeke and Uriah." I turn towards the door. "Well, see ya."

He grabs my waist and pushes me against the wall. "Not so fast."

I smile and he crashes his lips down on mine. I lick his bottom lip and he immediately grants me entrance. Our tongues dance and our breathing becomes labored.

"You came for a party?" Tobias asks, panting. I can't breathe enough to use words, so I nod. "It's in my bedroom," he says. He grabs my hand and takes a step. "Come on."

I laugh and follow. We enter his bedroom and I find myself looking for the dent from Shauna's head. "There it is," I laugh.

"The bottom bunk doesn't shake as much as the top," Tobias says.

"That's fine. I wasn't really in the mood to get a concussion today anyways," I shrug.

He laughs. "Another time then." He sits down on his bed and I lay down.

"You know your call disturbed a nap I was going to take," I say.

"Sorry," he says, though he doesn't seem sorry by the grin on his face.

"Your bed is more comfortable than mine. Maybe I'll just nap here," I say.

Tobias pouts a little bit. "If that's what you want." I start laughing at him and he shakes his head at me. "You're not very nice to me."

I make a mock pouting face at him. "Oh, no. Kiss and make up, huh?" I tap my lips. He rolls his eyes at me but leans down to kiss me.

Our kiss deepens and he puts one leg over me and straddles me, but I don't feel any of his weight. What I do feel, is his hard length from inside his jeans, pushing on my thigh.

"Found that party," I laugh. He blushes.

He rubs his bulge against me right where I want it and I involuntarily moan. "I found the party too," he smirks. I reach up and pull his neck down to me. I kiss him until I can't breathe. He breaks away and kisses my jaw and then down my neck, stopping to lick and suck at my pulse point. When he finishes his treatment there, he goes down to the hollow of my throat. All the while, his hands roam up and down my sides while mine are all over his back and his cute little butt.

His hands roam under my shirt and I arch my back slightly, signaling him to take it off. He does and I sit up to allow it to come off. He pushes me back down on the bed and puts his lips on my now bare chest. He rubs my breasts through my bra and I moan. Then he kisses everywhere that isn't covered by my bra while his hands go up my arms and make their way to the straps of my bra. He runs his fingers down the straps up and then down behind my back. I sit up again so he can remove it - something he can do with one hand. He tosses my bra down on the floor somewhere and I fall back down on the bed. He rocks his hips against mine as he kisses and sucks on my nipples, eliciting moans from me. I arch my back as he swirls his tongue over my erect points, urging him to continue. I swear I could come just from his licking and sucking on my breasts combined with his rocking against me.

"Take this off," I say, pulling on his shirt. He obeys and rips his t-shirt up and over his head. I gaze at his toned chest and abdomen - forever thankful for having this sexy man in my life. I run my hands up and down the hard planes of him and he smirks at me again. I run my hands all the way down to the top of his jeans. I trace over his skin lightly with my finger and he shivers. I rub the large bulge in his jeans and he moans. "These a little tight, baby?" I ask, smiling. He doesn't speak, only nods. I undo the button and pull down the zipper.

He leans down and crashes his lips into mine while I pull his jeans over his hips and down his thighs. We break apart and he stands up to remove his jeans the rest of the way. Before he sits back down, he pushes my legs so my knees are up in the air and bent, then he pushes my feet apart, spreading my legs. He lies down on his stomach between them and wraps his arms up my sides. Each of his hands goes to my breasts while his lips kiss down over my belly. When he gets to my navel, he inserts his tongue. I moan loudly, not aware how good that would feel. I feel him smile against me.

He kisses lower, eventually getting to the top of my jeans. He stops and looks up at me. Though he almost never needs to, I still appreciate that he stops to make sure that I am okay and would like to go on. I give him a small nod and then he unbuttons and unzips my jeans. He pulls them from my ankles until they are down and off.

Tobias comes back between my thighs and kisses each of them. Then he kisses my panty covered area, causing me to moan. I'm always embarrassed when I moan, so I try not to - I hate hearing myself. He rubs his fingers over the fabric, over my wet womanhood. I suck in a breath at the sensations he emits.

"Off," I manage to say. He obeys and takes off my white cotton panties – throwing them somewhere. I feel the familiar insecure embarrassment when he looks down at my most private area, but he knows just what to do.

"You're so beautiful, Tris," he says softly. He leans forwards and kisses my lips. I can feel his hard member pushing against me, and I know he is itching to take off his boxers. He leaves my lips and goes back down. I suck in a breath as he kisses my mound. I hold back a moan as his lips press against me. He's only done this a few times, and every time it gets better.  
He licks up my center and I almost explode holding in a moan.

"Let me hear you, baby," he says, sensing my restraint. He loves me with his tongue in circles and up and down. I can't hold back the loud moan that escapes me. I hear him smile against me and then I feel him wet a finger in my juices. I sigh loudly as he inserts it. He pumps in and out a few times before he adds another finger. I moan louder as he uses his mouth to treat my clit. I start to buck my hips into him, need more, always more.

"Tobias," I sigh as he bends his fingers inside me just right. He hits the spot and I come undone on his hand. He continues pumping in and out and licking and sucking as I shudder and shake and ride out my orgasm. "I love you so fucking much," I say through my panting. He sits up and looks me in the eye. He licks his fingers clean and I just about come from the sight.

I sit up kiss him. I taste my come on his mouth, but I ignore it. We break apart and I motion for him to lie back. He does and I straddle his lap. I kiss him deeply on the lips before going down to his jaw, then to his throat, then across his buff chest. I kiss down his stomach and then give him the same navel treatment he gave me. He moans from it too. When I reach his boxers, I pull them down with my index fingers. I pull them off of him and throw them onto the floor somewhere.

His dick stands erect and ready for me and I smirk at him. I run my hands from his knees up his thighs, before taking his dick in my small hand. He moans from the contact and I smile. I love that I can make him feel the way he makes me feel. I lower my mouth to him and lick the head of his dick. He moans loudly as I run my tongue from base to tip.

"Oh God, Tris," he moans. I open my mouth and take as much of him in as I can. I swirl my tongue over the tip. I bob my head as I suck and lick him, my hand treating what my mouth cannot. He is moaning loudly and his hips are moving against me, but he isn't there yet. I reach down with my free hand and gently caress his balls. He moans loudly and I feel him swell inside my mouth.

"Tris, I'm gonna come," he moans. I don't stop. I suck him to his peak and he empties himself inside my mouth. I swallow and lick up any that leaked out. I finish with a satisfied smile. "I love you more than anything in the world," he says once his breathing is somewhat regular.

I crawl up and straddle him before leaning down and kissing him. "I love you, too." We kiss for a while, our tongues exploring each other's mouths, until I feel him hard against me again. I rub my already wet sex against him and he moans loudly. I rub up and down against him - lubrication is important because he is so big.

"Top or bottom?" he asks me.

"Whatever you want, baby." He grins and holds me as we flip over. He leans down and kisses me deeply while placing himself at my entrance.

"Yeah?" he asks, making sure I'm ready.

"Get in me already," I demand. In one swift motion he is buried deep inside me. We both sigh and take a moment to adjust. I rock my hips against him, telling him I'm ready. He pulls almost all the way out before he thrusts back in. He does it again and again, slowly. He bends down and kisses me hard on the lips. He starts to pick up the pace as our breathing gets more labored. Our kiss breaks and we breathe the same air as we grind together. He hits the spot inside of me and I moan loudly.

"Right there?" he asks, through heavy breaths.

"Oh yeah, baby. Right there," I sigh as he thrusts into my again and again. "Oh yeah… Oh, Tobias."

He kisses me and he loves me. He helps me climb closer and closer to an invisible peak, every thrust of his hips and mine bringing me higher. Every times he collides with me his pelvic bone hits against my clit, making me enjoy this all _so_ much more. Our bodies are made for each other.

"Tris," he moans. He rocks into me at a frantic pace and I feel myself on the brink of release. I can't hold out anymore and I let go. I moan his name loudly as I come. My hands clench around his shoulders as my walls clench around his swelling dick, deep inside me. I milk him to the end and he empties himself, moaning loudly. He collapses to the side of me, but still buried deep inside of me.

"I love you so much," I pant.

"I love you more," he sighs. We catch our breath and he slides out of me.

I laugh a little and he rolls over onto his back. "What?" he asks, amusement in his voice.

"Somehow, we get better every time."

He laughs. "That's true." He turns and wraps his arm around me, right under my breasts. I look into his dark blue eyes and see so much happiness in love; it makes me want to cry tears of joy. "Let's keep going until we're _perfect_ at it."

"And then we have to do it again and again and again."

"To keep in shape, of course," he says.

I laugh, "Of course."

He leans forwards and kisses me. "I love you so much," he says.

"I love you too, baby."

We sit and kiss for a few minutes. "What time are they all going to be back?"

"Six," he says. I look at the alarm clock behind him and panic sets it.

"Tobias," I say frantically. He turns and looks at the clock. "It's five fifty-nine."

"Shit," Tobias flies up and out of bed. I follow suit and we quickly start dressing. I can't find my underwear _anywhere_ so I hurriedly just put my jeans on without them. Tobias goes to the light switch and turns on the fan. I look at him, confused. "It smells like sex in here!"

I nod in understanding and then pull my jeans on. When I put my shirt on, he is dressed and looking around everywhere for something. "What are you looking for?"

The comforter flies up in his search. "The condom wrapper!" he whisper shouts.

"We didn't use a condom," I tell him. He freezes and looks at me with wide eyes.

"I'm on the pill, remember?"

He calms down immediately and exhales. "I forgot." I chuckle and help him clean up his bed and room. We hear the apartment door open and close – six o-one, perfect timing.

"Four!" we hear Zeke yell. A second later, the door opens. "Oh, hi, Tris."

I chuckle nervously. "Hey."

Zeke smirks knowingly before looking at Tobias. "We brought Chinese food."

"Okay," Tobias says flatly.

Zeke has a stupid smirk on his face. "So, what were you guys doing?"

I can feel the heat on my face. "Nothing," Tobias says.

"Nothing?" Zeke asks, raising a doubtful eyebrow. "Then how do you explain those underwear on your desk?"

Tobias and I both turn our heads to see my underwear hanging off his desk lap. My face must be the color of a tomato. Tobias quickly crosses the room and grabs my underwear. "Don't know what you're talking about, Zeke," he says casually, but his red face gives him away too.

"Must have been seeing things," Zeke says. He winks and walks out of the room.

"Oh my God," I say, collapsing on the bed.

"Um, here," Tobias says, handing me my underwear.

"Sorry about that," I say, taking them.

"It wasn't your fault. I'm the one who threw them," he says.

In my embarrassment, I burst into laughter. He laughs too and we release the tension in the air. "I should go," I say after a minute.

"Why?"

"You need to eat supper," I chuckle.

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Well than you need to eat too," he says. He reaches up and smoothes my hair down.

"I had lunch just a couple of hours ago."

"You're not hungry?"

"No," I lie.

"Well then I didn't do my job right," he smirks. I roll my eyes and lightly punch his shoulder. That just makes him laugh.

"Fine, I'll eat something." He goes to grab my hand before he realizes that I'm still holding my underwear.

"Um, I'm going to use the bathroom… You can change in here if you want," he says.

I chuckle nervously. "Okay." He gets up and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. I quickly take off my jeans, put on my underwear, and put my jeans back on. A few seconds later, Tobias comes back in.

"Ready?" he asks. I nod and we walk out of the room.

We walk into the Pedrad kitchen where Hana and Uriah are serving up plates of rice and other various mixtures of meats and vegetables. "We brought dinner, sweetie," Hana says. Then she sees me and she smiles. "Oh, hello, Tris! You're welcome to stay for dinner. There's plenty here," she says to me.

"Thank you, Mrs. Pedrad," I say.

"Honey, call me Hana," she smiles warmly. Tobias steps in front of me to grab a plate from the counter. When I see his back, I notice his shirt is tucked into his boxers a little in the back. I quickly grab the back of his shirt and pull it up and out. He whips around and looks at me startled.

"Your shirt was stuck in your boxers," I whisper.

He takes a breath. "Oh, thanks," he whispers back. He hands me a plate and we serve up food. I take some fried rice and sesame chicken – my favorite. Tobias takes a lot of meat. I chuckle at his plate.

"What?" he asks. I just shake my head. He shrugs and continues to load up his plate. We go into the dining room where Hana, Zeke, and Uriah are already sitting. I sit down to Uriah's right and Tobias' left.

"Thank you, Hana," I say before I eat.

She smiles warmly. "You are welcome, Tris."

"Thanks, mom," all three boys say quickly after they are reminded to thank their mother. Hana smirks but doesn't mention it.

"So," Uriah says. "What did you after we left, Four?"

Tobias acts like nothing interesting happened. "Just hung out for a while before I called Tris."

"Then what?" Zeke asks knowingly.

Tobias hesitates. "Boys, leave your brother alone," Hana says. "He doesn't need to discuss his sex life with you." I almost choke on the piece of chicken in my mouth. Tobias starts coughing and hitting his fist against his chest. Uriah and Zeke just burst into laughter. "All of you boys think you hide it so well, but I can always tell."

"Seriously?" Zeke asks.

"Yes. As long as there is mutual consent and you are practicing safe sex, I don't care," Hana says. _Our parents are very different._

"What do you mean you can always tell?" Uriah asks.

"Well," Hana begins. "With you and Zeke, you're both a lot more chipper afterwards. Zeke will shower immediately when he gets home, you will come home and drink milk straight from the jug, and Tobias will eat _everything_." All four of us are gawking at her. I quickly realize that I am, and I lower my eyes to my plate. "Also, I can almost always smell it," Hana says. Tobias starts coughing again. "That's why I like Zeke's tell the best. I'm grateful that he showers."

"Glad to be helpful," Zeke mutters.

"Uriah always smells like Marlene's perfume, and Tobias always just smells like sex," Hana says.

"_OKAY_, mom!" Tobias says, asking her to please stop talking.

"Have I embarrassed you?" Hana asks sweetly. "Honey, I have seventeen years to make up for." She laughs and Tobias groans. I feel myself smiling at their banter. "I'm just kidding. Well, kidding about the embarrassing you part, not about you boys' sex tells."

"Tris is never going to come back here," Tobias says to Hana. I look up and Zeke laughs. "You've scared her away."

Hana looks at me. "No, she loves us. She'll come back." I rest my hand on Tobias' thigh under the table and he gives me a small smile.

The rest of dinner goes by with much less embarrassing and sexually awkward conversation. Ever since Tobias' adoption was finalized, he exclusively calls Hana mom. It warms my heart and I can tell it warms hers too.

* * *

After some arguing, Uriah gets pegged with doing dishes. Zeke leaves to go to Shauna's for the night and Tobias and I retire to his room. To both of our surprise, my parents have _allowed_ us spend nights with each other since that one night just a few days ago – we don't have to lie and sneak around anymore. I am over here a lot. I even have a small drawer of my own in Tobias' dresser. I just have extra underwear, a couple of shirts, and a stick of deodorant in the drawer.

We lay down on his bed and I rest my head on his chest. "Since Zeke is at Shauna's tonight-" he starts saying.

I cut him off. "We are not having sex with your mom and brother in the next rooms!"

He laughs at me – really laughs. "I was going to say that I could sleep in Zeke's bed and you could sleep in mine. We'd have more room."

I blush. "If that's what you want," I say, not being able to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"I just thought that's what you'd want," he says.

I snuggle up against him, lifting my leg and putting it over his. "I like this."

He kisses the top of my head. "Me too. I just thought I'd offer. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, babe."

I lean up and kiss his lips. "I'm good." I chuckle a little bit.

"What?"

"You taste like soy sauce." He laughs and suggests we go brush our teeth. We go into the bathroom between Uriah's room and Zeke and Tobias' room. This bathroom is nice. It's got a huge shower and a toilet that is sort of separated by a wall. There are two sinks and a fairly large amount of counter space. I take the sink on the right – like I usually do. I grab my toothbrush from the little holder by the sink. I have had one here for a few months now, since I spend the night here all the time. I always told my parents that I was staying at Christina's. I've only ever been to her house twice.  
We brush our teeth and then go back into the bedroom. Tobias turns off the light and I climb under the blankets and Tobias climbs in next to me. He wraps his arms around me from behind and buries his face in my neck. I hold onto his arm that is over my stomach.

"I love you," I say softly.

He kisses my neck. "I love you, too. Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**Author's Note: In celebration of 50 chapters, I give you: **_**an extra chapter!  
**_**Links to their dresses are on my profile  
-GerdyGertha**

* * *

**Tobias**

I wake up to find Tris in my arms. I will never get tired of this. I breathe in the beautiful scent of her and sigh. It's times like these where I am completely content.

"Good morning," she says. I hadn't realized she was awake.

"Good morning, love," I kiss her shoulder. She turns and greets me with her shining blue-gray eyes. She presses her lips to mine and I remember for the millionth time, how blessed I am to have her. It wasn't so long ago that I almost didn't.

"What's on the agenda for today?" she asks.

I kiss her lips. "How." I kiss her jaw. "About." I kiss her neck. "This?" I kiss the hollow of her collar bone.

She sighs in content. "Fine with me." I reach back up and kiss her lips. I remember back to the first morning I woke up next to her. It was actually in this room, after a party. I had kissed her and she immediately pulled back, worried about her morning breath. I have found that she doesn't have any. Or at least not any that bothers me. I think the fact that she sleeps with her lips slightly parted, is the reason. When I told her that, she has just laughed.

We kiss for while before he pulls back. "I have to pee."

I laugh and untangle myself from her. She crawls over me, stopping to rub her hand over my dick. "Hey!" She looks over her shoulder and smirks. I watch her ass all the way to the bathroom, which doesn't really help my new problem. _Rude._

She comes back and I have to excuse myself to take care of this little issue she caused. She smiles knowingly at me, but goes back to bed as I go into the bathroom.

I fix my situation and then come back and snuggle up against her again. "What's the weather going to be like today?" she asks.

"Cold and rainy," I say.

"It's better than snow," she sighs. "So, an indoors day."

"Yeah. We could go see a movie," I suggest.

She shrugs. "Yeah." Then she gasps. "Did you know that Shauna and Zeke had sex in Pedrad's Pizza?"

"Yeah," I chuckle.

"That's disgusting."

"Says the girl who did it in a school janitor closet," I laugh. She punches my shoulder. I rub it, "Ouch."

"Shut up," she says. I kiss the furrow between her eyebrows and it disappears. "You didn't tell me."

"I didn't know you wanted to know," I chuckle. "What did you girls talk about yesterday anyways?"

"Sex."

I'm surprised. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Shauna asked me how big you are."

"What the fuck?" I am kind of grossed out. "What did you say?"

"Said you were the biggest in the world," Tris jokes.

"Why would she ask that?"

"She said she heard you and Zeke having an argument one day about who was bigger."

I remember that. "I was really drunk."

Tris laughs, "I thought you might say that.

"What did you really tell her?"

"I didn't answer. We started talking about how disgusting boys are instead," Tris says.

I feign being hurt. "I'm disgusting?"

"Not you, baby," she says, stroking my cheek. "Just Uriah and Zeke."

I nod. "Well, that's true."

We just lay there for a while. Touching, kissing, and talking about nothing in particular. After a while, my stomach growls and Tris laughs. We get up and go to the kitchen.

I go to the cereal cupboard and pull out Honey Froats for her. Tris smiles at me when I hand her the box. I grab my favorite peanut butter and chocolate one along with two bowls, two spoons, and the jug of milk. She serves hers up and then I serve mine.

"Thank you," she says.

"You're welcome." We eat our breakfast in relative silence. We look out the windows at the city. This apartment has a pretty awesome view. We can see the rain falling over Millennium Park and the Hub.

We finish our breakfast and I put our bowls and spoons in the dishwasher.

"What should we do today?" Tris asks.

"Anything you want, babe."

"I did kind of want to see that new movie. The one with Dean Wilson," she says, trying to remember the title.

"_Happy Day?_" I ask.

"Yes!" It's a romantic comedy, which I usually hate. I don't say anything though.

"Sure."

"We don't have to if you don't want to. I know you're not into the romantic comedies," she says, like she is reading my mind.

"I don't care. I'm sure you didn't care to watch _Commander_ with me, but you did," I say, reminding her of the military action movie I dragged her to a couple months ago.

"I actually ended up liking it."

I shrug. "Maybe I'll like this one." She gives me a doubtful look, but I don't say anything so she nods.

"Okay. I need to go home first though," she says. "I want to take a shower and put on clean clothes."

"Yeah, I need to shower too. How about I pick you up in an hour?"

"That's perfect." She reaches up on her tip toes and presses her lips to mine. "I'll see you in an hour."

"I love you," I say. I press another quick kiss to her lips.

"I love you, too." I watch her put on her shoes, grab her keys, and walk out. I go to the bathroom to shower and get ready to meet her in an hour.

* * *

I park against the curb and wait for Tris to come outside. In about two minutes it will be exactly an hour. I sit for about a minute and a half and then she comes out. She smiles at me and climbs into my truck.

"Ah the seat warmer," she coos as she sits.

"Hi to you too," I chuckle. She leans over the console and kisses me. I pull away from the curb and head towards the movie theater.

We arrive at the theater and go inside quickly to get out of the rain. There's quite a line.

"Damn," I mutter.

"I don't think the movie starts for another twenty minutes, so we should be okay," she says.

She ends up being right. The line moves fairly quickly and soon, we are next. She reaches into her purse but I put my hand on hers and shake my head. "Tobias, I can at least pay for my own ticket."

I shake my head and ignore her. "Two for _Happy Day_," I tell the cashier.

"Fourteen dollars," she says. I hand her the money and she hands me my change and our tickets. "Theater two. Enjoy."

We walk past her to the concessions. "Do you want popcorn?"

"Only if I can pay for it," Tris says.

I sigh, "Fine." She smiles and we move up in the line.

"Why do you always insist on paying?"

"Because I have plenty of money," I say quietly. Even though part of the reason my dad went to jail, they still let me keep all the money. _All_ the money. We move up in line and the cashier looks at me funny.

"Do I know you?" he asks.

"No," I say flatly. Ever since the papers published my dad's incarceration, random people will recognize me.

"Yeah, yeah I do! Your Marcus Eaton's son. The dirty politician!" the guy says. The papers were told to say that my dad went down for some political scandal. They said that he had been taking money donated for charities and kept it for himself.

"Nope. You've got the wrong guy," I tell him.

He squints his eyes and looks at me. "Are you sure? You sure do look like him."

"He's not. Can I get some damn popcorn?" Tris snaps. I look down at my fiery girlfriend and my lips turn in a proud smile. I put my hand on the small of her back and she looks up at me, slightly embarrassed for her behavior.

I rub her back as the attendant stares at her. "Um, yeah. Sure. What size?"

"Large," she says.

"Do you want butter?" he asks nervously.

She huffs. "Of course I want butter!" He quickly scurries off to go get her popcorn.

"I love you," I chuckle and she smiles up at me.

"Here's your popcorn," the guy says. "And, um, it's on the house."

Tris changes her face to look pissed off again. "Thank you," she says sharply. The cashier just nods and we walk away.

"Free popcorn," Tris says, holding the large bucket up to me.

"Damn. We should do this more often," I laugh, taking a handful of the buttery stuff.

"Manipulating the curious public," she says. "Sounds kind of fun."

I laugh at her and take the popcorn bucket so she doesn't have to carry it. "That's my girl."

We go into theater two and take seats in the middle, but on the edge. There are quite a few people here. Tris sits down and I sit on her right.

"I won't judge you if you cry?" she asks.

"What?"

"It's a romance movie. I was just wondering if you're going to cry. It's okay if you do," she says.

I look at her like she just asked me if I would like to go sky diving. "Um, no. Why would I cry?"

"Romance movies are sad. Zeke told me that you cry like a little girl during movies like this," she says like it's the most obvious information in the world. I hear somebody snicker behind us.

"I am not going to cry!"

She puts her hands up. "Okay, okay. Here, eat some popcorn and calm down." She grabs a fist full of popcorn and holds it out to me.

I just stare at her. "Are you kidding me right now?" She shakes her head. I glare slightly and take the damn popcorn. "Don't believe shit that Zeke says."

She shrugs. "He said you cry easily at movies. I was just wondering if I'd get to witness it."

I just gawk at her. "You think I cry easily?"

"Well, Zeke said-" she starts but I put my finger over her lips.

"Bap, bap, bap, no, no," I say. "We don't listen to Zeke."

She looks at me with wide eyes. "Get your finger off my mouth before I bite it," she says, her words muffled, but I understand clearly and quickly take my finger off.

"Sorry."

"Do not _ever_ do that again," she says sternly.

"You didn't like that?" I ask, trying to contain a laugh.

"You think this is funny? My _dad_ used to do that to me. _All the time_," she says. "_No_, I do _not_ like that."

"I don't like it when you listen to Zeke," I say.

"Fine. You don't shush me like that and I won't listen to Zeke."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Great."

"The movie is starting."

"Good. Shut up," she says. I can't contain my laughter; it bursts out of me like fireworks on the Fourth of July. A couple of people nearby shush me. I put my hand over my mouth but I can't stop laughing. Now I'm just sitting her shaking like a maniac.

"Can you calm down?!" Tris whisper shouts. That only makes me laugh harder. "What's wrong with you?" She tries to be serious, but there's a smile playing on her lips too. My laughter makes me snort and she starts laughing. People around us are trying to tell us to shut up and somebody is kicking my seat, but we can't stop laughing. Somebody a few rows up throws us a glare, but we still laugh. I watch as he goes out of the theater.

"He's going to go get somebody to kick us out," I whisper to Tris. She laughs again. We are in hysterics for no good reason and we can't stop. The man comes back with a movie theater employee holding a flashlight. The guys points to us and the female employee comes right up to us.

"I'm going to have to ask you folks to be quiet or please leave the theater," she says. I laugh at her and she makes a face at me. "Alright, please step outside."

"He's sorry," Tris says, chocking back her laughter long enough to speak. "He's got a condition."

"What kind of condition?"

"Uh, gigalatitis," Tris says. The employee frowns. "He takes medication to lessen his laughter." The employee doesn't seem to be buying it. The fact that this whole conversation is complete bullshit doesn't make it any easier to not laugh. "His meds should kick in soon," Tris assure. The girls still looks unconvinced. "The medicine activates transmitters from the happy parts of his brain and sends signals telling it to calm down." Now the girl just looks confused.

"Fine. But if I get another complaint, you're both out," the girl says.

"Yes, of course," Tris says. The employee gives me one last unsure look before going back down the step and out. I cover my mouth with my hand and Tris smiles and shakes her head.

* * *

I make it to the credits without getting another complaint. The lights turn on and we quickly leave. As soon as we're outside I burst into hysterics again. "'Gigalatitis?'" I ask Tris.

She shrugs and smiles. "She bought it."

I wrap my arm around her. "I frigging love you," I laugh.

"What would you do without me?"

I chuckle, "Get kicked out of every movie ever."

"Seriously, though, what got into you?"

I shake my head. "Honestly, no idea. Maybe I really do have gigalatitis."

"I don't know why _I_ started laughing too."

"There wasn't even anything funny!"

"I think everything is just funnier when you aren't supposed to laugh."

"That's very true," I nod. We make it to my truck and climb inside. "She probably thought I was high."

Tris chuckles. "Probably."

I pull my truck out of the parking space. "Did you like the movie?"

She shrugs. "It was okay."

"I didn't cry," I point out.

She sighs. "Zeke honestly convinced me that you are a crier."

"Don't listen to Zeke," I repeat.

"I'll know for next time," she says.

We drive for a few minutes when I realize I have no clue where I am going.

"Food?" I ask.

"Yes!" she says. "What should we eat?"

"Pizza?" I ask with a smirk.

She shudders and shakes her head. "Dauntless burgers!"

"Can't say no to that," I agree.

* * *

We arrive at Dauntless and go inside. We walk up the path the same way we always do, me on the outer edge and her arm around me, distracting me from the height. We walk inside the restaurant and are greeted by Frank.

"Hey, kids. Table for two?"

"Yeah."

"Mosey on down this way," he says. We follow him towards a darker booth in the corner. "I know what you guys want already, don't I?" We both nod and smile. Frank nods and throws us a wink before leaving.

"You'd better not touch my fries this time," Tris says as we sit.

"You'd better not eat so slowly then."

"Not everybody is a human vacuum, Tobias!"

I smirk. "I don't suck."

She bites her lip and shakes her head. "You sick-o."

I wink at her and she laughs. "Could be worse."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I could be like Uriah."

She nods, "That would be worse."

"Mhm," I nod. "You shouldn't complain about me. I'm pretty much a saint."

"Ha!" Tris laughs. "You're something."

"What would you do without all of this?" I ask, motioning to myself.

She thinks for a second. "Probably have more energy and less of an appetite."

I smirk. "I do well."

She bites her lip again. _Damn, she looks sexy when she does that._ "You do."

Frank comes back and puts some waters down in front of us. I take a sip, but then I start chugging it – not realizing how thirsty I am.

"Slow down there," Tris says.

"All that popcorn made me thirsty," I say.

"I think that's a side effect of gigalatitis."

"That too."

A couple minutes go by and we make senseless conversation. We don't always need to talk about deep things, it's nice not to sometimes.

That usually doesn't last long though. "Shauna said that Peter and Nita flirt in her Erudite History class."

I shrug. "Based on what I saw on Thursday, that doesn't surprise me."

"They were getting pretty cuddly," Tris says.

"Good. Let them," I say, not hiding my hatred.

Tris purses her lips. "What if he hurts her?" I sigh. "I don't like Nita, but nobody should go through what I did."

I nod slightly. "What if you leave her an anonymous tip telling her that 'Peter Hayes is a domestic abuser and a rapist,' and then let her decide from there? That way, she knows, but she can do what she wants."

Tris nods. "That's a good idea. I don't want her to get hurt, but I don't really feel like being her new best friend either."

"Yeah," I agree. Just then, Frank comes by and sets down our food.

"You want more water?" he asks me.

"Yeah, thanks," I say, handing him my empty glass.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

I pick up my burger and take a huge bite. I chew it slowly, savoring it.

"I think that's the slowest I have ever seen you eat," Tris says.

I swallow. "The first bite is always the best. It deserves to be savored." Tris just stares at me and then laughs. I ignore her and eat my food.

Frank sets down my water. "Enjoy kids."

"Thank you," Tris says. I'd thank him too, but my mouth is full.

I eat my burger in record time. "That was awesome," I say, rubbing my belly. I pick up a crispy fry and start eating those. Tris isn't even halfway through her burger.

"You're insane," she says, shaking her head.

"Nah, I just like to eat. A lot."

"No kidding."

* * *

**Author's Note: HOLY LORD, THAT WAS A LOT. I did proofread, but it's a lot to proofread 10,000 words at one in the morning.**

**Anyways, shout-out to you guys. You all have had brilliant ideas and marvelous things to say in all my chapters and that has made this wild ride that much better.**

**99 Favorite, 164 Follows, 295 Reviews, 55,500 Views, and 158,360 Words**

**THAT. IS. CRAZY.**

**You guys are seriously the best, and I can't thank you enough for all your dedication and appreciation for this story. Know that the feeling is mutual. I read every review, every message, everything. I love it and appreciate it all.**

**This "chapter" was just crazy. I hope you guys liked it. It was pretty much entirely **_**fluff**_**, but I promise the drama is coming. My hatred for both Peter and Nita is too strong to not have drama. Shit's about to go down, don't you worry.**

**Review and let me know what you thought of my first lemon/smut…. I'm still unsure about it. I only did it because I had a few people request it… but let me hear what you thought of it. I personally don't think it's all that great, but I'll wait for your opinions.  
Be truthful, I'm not sensitive to criticism – of you guys thought it was total **_**shit**_**, I'll never do it again. If you loved it, I'll consider doing it again.**

**Anyways, happy 50 Chapters!  
-GerdyGertha**


	51. Chapter 51

**Author's Note: Guys, you've exceeded 300 reviews and 100 favorites and that blows my mind! The numbers do not matter to me, but it just shocks me that **_**that many people**_** read what I write. So thank you, I really do appreciate it all. It's encouragement that I welcome and adore. Feedback from chapter 50 was incredible – seriously you guys are the best.  
There are so many of you that I would love to message, but I can't! So, just know that I appreciate you – even if you aren't getting a private message.  
-GerdyGertha**

* * *

**Tris**

"Trissy-poo, what are you doing in my Government class?" Zeke asks as Tobias and I enter class together.

"Tris?" I look up and see Christina sitting next to Shauna towards the back of the room. I give them a small wave.

"Go save me a seat," I tell Tobias. He nods and goes to sit down by Christina and Shauna. I go to the corner where a small sign labeled 'Mrs. Kerr' sits on a teacher's large desk.

"Mrs. Kerr?" I say quietly. The light brown haired woman turns in her chair at the sound of her name.

She smiles warmly at me. "You must be Tris," she says. "Mr. Kang updated me already. He said that you are already quite knowledgeable about Government. I'd like to just give you a small quiz to make sure you know everything you need to," she explains. "You can take it now, or have a day to prepare - whichever you prefer."

"I'll just take it now, if that's alright."

She nods, "Yes, of course. It's right here." She reaches inside her filing cabinet and pulls out a piece of paper. "It should only take you a few minutes," she says, handing it to me. "You can sit wherever you'd like, just don't get any assistance."

"Thank you," I smile. I go to the seat next to Tobias and Christina that he saved me and take a pencil out from my backpack.

"What's that?" Christina asks.

"A quiz to see where I'm at in the class." Christina just nods and leaves me alone.

The quiz is very easy, basic knowledge. I finish it quickly and bring it back up to Mrs. Kerr. She looks over it quickly. "I'll grade it properly and get it back to you tomorrow, but from what I can see, it looks good."

"Thank you," I say. I go back to sit down next to my friends.

"Was it hard?" Tobias asks. I chuckle and shake my head.

"Why is Zeke sitting up there?" I ask.

"He's talkative," Shauna says, rolling her eyes – at Zeke or the teacher? I don't know.

"Ah," is all I say in understanding.

"So-" Christina starts to say something but she is cut off my Mrs. Kerr starting class.

Class ends and I can immediately understand why Tobias said it was an easy A. I knew a lot of what she went over already. It was a very boring hour.

Tobias and I walk to Social Studies together and take our seats. A minute later, Peter walks in. I try very hard not to look at him, but he looks directly at me. He sits down a couple of desks away, and then a minute later Nita sits down next to him. They immediately strike up conversation – like they've known each other for years. A second later, Al walks in and sits next to them. _Great. Just great._

"That can't be good," Tobias says, pointing with his eyes to the trio.

I sigh. "Do you think Al will try to come to the party tomorrow?"

"I hope not. I don't even know if he knows about it."

"I'm sure he does. Zeke announced it loud and clear during lunch."

Tobias sighs. "You're probably right. I hope Nita doesn't show up."

"What would you do?"

"Kick her ass out." I laugh a little.

Mrs. Tepper stands at the front of the room and the class quiets down. "Today we'll be doing an assignment in pairs. Use this workbook," she holds up a workbook label '_Psychological Disorders_.' "To complete this worksheet. You can work in groups of two or three, but no more. It's due at the end of the hour." She then goes on to pass out a workbook to each group as well as a worksheet.

"Who's going to be my partner?" I ask myself, looking around the room. Tobias makes a face at me and I laugh. I push my desk up against his and some déjà vu of our rendezvous in the janitor's closet comes to the forefront of my memory.

"What?" Tobias says, noticing my blush.

"Nothing," I lie.

"You're thinking about last time we pushed our desks together," he smirks. It's not a question, it's a statement. I blush again, confirming his suspicion. "I can read you like a book."

Mrs. Tepper gives us our shared workbook and worksheet and we begin the assignment. We have to try to 'diagnose' different disorders based on their symptoms, using the book as guide.

While we work, out of the corner of my eye I see Peter, Nita, and Al talking and occasionally looking towards Tobias and I. "Notice we have some fans," Tobias chuckles when he catches me looking.

"I am sure they are talking about us," I say quietly.

"People with no lives tend to spend their time talking about people who intimidate them," Tobias says with a shrug.

"Doesn't make you uncomfortable?"

"Not really. Their opinions don't matter to me."

I chuckle at him. "Does anybody's opinion matter to you?"

He looks at me seriously. "Not really, just yours." I smile at his sweetness and lean forward and peck him on the lips quickly. Then we quickly get back to work.

The hour goes by quickly and before I know it, we're going to Algebra. Peter is in this class too, but so are Uriah and Will, so they are a good distraction. I try my hardest to pay no attention to Peter, even though I can feel his stare burning a hole through my head. I stay strong though, I keep my cool. And after a grueling class period, we are on our way to one of my favorite classes – lunch.

"Wow! This pizza looks _so_ good!" Christina exclaims sarcastically.

"Tastes even better," Shauna mutters.

"So, what time should we come over tomorrow?" Will asks, changing the subject.

"I don't know. Seven?" Zeke asks. The table nods and sees that as a good time. "I've got drinks, Four's got snacks, and Uriah… well he's got himself."

"Hey!" Uriah says. "Asshole."

"Let's hope there isn't any drama," Marlene says optimistically.

"Yeah, right," I mutter to myself. Two people who hate me are teaming up with a kid who I rejected - sure, _no drama_.

"Hey, I have an idea," Zeke says quietly to Tobias. They are terrible whisperers.

"Hm?" Tobias asks while chewing on a fry.

"Dude, lets fill half the bottles with water and see how many people pretend to be drunk."

Tobias laughs. "That would be funny."

"_And_ we'd be doing everybody a favor."

Tobias nods. "Exactly. They can't get mad because we were only trying to save them from a massive hangover."

"Yeah! Once they aren't pissed off anymore, they'll _thank us!_" Zeke whispers.

"What are you two girls whispering about?" Uriah asks across the table.

"None of your Goddamn business," Zeke says.

"You guys act like two year olds," Marlene mutters.

"Who me?" Uriah asks, offended.

"All three of you," Shauna says. Marlene and Christina nod, and I find myself nodding too.

"You too?" Tobias asks me quietly.

I shrug. "It's okay, baby. I still love you." He sticks his tongue out at me and I laugh. "See what I mean?"

* * *

The rest of the day moves fast. During Chemistry, Tobias and I make plans to have a study date after school. When the bell rings, we happily get up from our seats and head downstairs.

"Beatrice!" a voice yells. I freeze. Caleb rarely calls me Beatrice in public and the only other person at this school who doesn't call me Tris is-

"What do you want Peter?" Tobias snarls, wrapping his arm protectively around my middle.

"Whoa there! Beatrice, chain down your dog," Peter says.

I glare at him. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Relax, sweet-cheeks. I was just wondering if you were going to that party tomorrow."

"Does it matter?"

"Well, yeah. I thought we could have a little fun," Peter says, wagging his eyebrows. I almost puke.

"You think you're going to that party?" Tobias asks.

"Duh. The whole school is going."

"The whole school with the exception of you."

"I can do whatever the fuck I want," Peter snaps.

Tobias laughs. "Not in my house."

"What?"

"That party is my party," Tobias says.

"_Your_ party? I thought it was the black kid's."

"Shut your fucking mouth. He has a name, you ignorant prick," I say angrily.

"Does it look like I care? I'm going to get drunk and dance with you. That's it," Peter says.

"Actually, no, you're not. You aren't going to the party, and you _definitely_ won't be dancing anywhere near me," I say, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

His green eyes glare at me. "I don't know what's with your new attitude Beatrice. What's your fucking problem?"

"My problem is you!"

"We never broke up!" Peter says loudly, I involuntarily shrink back.

"Well you're broken up now," Tobias snarls.

Peter glares at Tobias and I watch his hand curl into a fist at his side. "Why don't you stop speaking for her, _dog_?"

"You stay the fuck away from her."

Peter's knuckles turn white. "You don't tell me what to do. She is _my_ girlfriend."

"No I'm _not_," I say firmly. "I've told you already. Now go away."

"You're making a mistake, Beatrice."

"The only mistake I made was being with you at all."

"You're a little bitch."

Tobias steps in front of me slightly. "Shut you Goddamn mouth before I break your jaw."

Peter laughs darkly. "What the hell do you see in this guy?"

"Someone who would never hurt me."

"Really? Look at his hand," Peter says. It's in a fist. "He'd never hurt you, huh?"

"Look at your own hand!" I tell Peter.

Tobias steps closer to Peter and says quietly, "We both know I'm a hell of a lot stronger than you. You'll fight to lose, Pete."

Peter's eyes widen a little before they narrow again. "You're just a terrible fucking trainer."

Tobias chuckles darkly. "That's not my problem."

"You played me. You wanted me to lose." They are basically whispering now. No matter how angry they get, they won't discuss these things very loudly. Especially since there is a small crowd developing, sensing a fight.

"Yes I did."

"My fucking nose broke, you bastard."

"_Good_." I watch as Peter raises his fist, and I have no idea how Tobias sees it or reacts so quickly, but he raises his arm to block it. Then he pushes me away carefully at the same time he lifts his knee into Peter's gut. I back away from the two, my backpack bumping into a couple of kids watching. The hit makes Peter double over before quickly recovering and going for Tobias' gut with his fist. Tobias sidesteps and the unexpected move causes Peter's balance to falter.

"Just stop," Tobias says calmly.

Peter looks up with a maniacal grin. "You scared I'll beat you to a pulp?"

Tobias just sighs. Peter charges at Tobias and at the last second, Tobias punches Peter in the gut. Peter coughs and doubles over.

"Seriously, you're going to get hurt," Tobias says. Peter just shakes his head and moves towards Tobias. He throws a punch and Tobias quickly blocks. In one swift move, Tobias grabs Peter's arm and twists it behind him. While Peter is immobile, Tobias kicks Peter's feet out from under him and lets him fall. A loud, terrible noise sounds when Peter's head collides with the tile floor.

"_Oh,_" is heard from a few people watching.

"I'm telling you to stop, Peter," Tobias says. I can tell that even though he would love to beat the shit out of Peter, this isn't the place.

"_SHUT UP!_" Peter yells. Tobias just looks down and shakes his head slowly. Peter stands fully with a groan. He throws a punch at Tobias' face and Tobias ducks and then delivers a hit to Peter's gut. In his already weakened state, Peter stumbles back a few steps, panting.

"Don't do this to yourself, Peter," Tobias says. "You can't win." He's right. Peter hasn't gotten a single hit on Tobias.

"I said _shut up!_" Peter charges at Tobias and Tobias grabs Peter's middle, picks him up like a bag of flour, and throws him onto his back on the hard tile. Peter groans loudly.

"Stop," Tobias says. "You have nothing to prove."

"I'm not going to lose to you!" _Where the hell are the faculty in this school?_ I want them to stop but I'm powerless to stop gets up slowly and puts his hands up in fists in front of him. "Hit me." Tobias shakes his head. "Come on, hit me!" Tobias doesn't move. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not going to hit you," Tobias says, slowly shaking his head again.

"Fight me!" Peter yells. Tobias sighs. "You're a wimp! Fight me!"

"You're weaker than me, Peter," Tobias says. He doesn't say it in a mocking way; he says it as though he is stating a simple fact. "I won't hit you."

Peter gets closer to Tobias and throws a fist, Tobias blocks. Peter throws another, block. Another, block. Peter pants heavily.

"Just hit me!" he says through heavy breaths. Tobias doesn't even look slightly winded; he just keeps shaking his head.

"Peter just stop," I say. He looks up and glares at me. "You won't win. This isn't helping you. Just stop."

"Shut up, bitch!" he yells.

"Hey, Peter?" Tobias says calmly, but I can see his fury through his calm front. Peter turns and Tobias punches him hard in the face, Peter stumbles a few feet backwards. "Don't ever say that to her again."

Peter clutches his face. He pulls his hand back to look at it and sees blood. "She's a whore. She deserves everything she got." I want to scream and I want to cry and I want to hit Peter with a bus all at the same time. Good thing Tobias is here and he's a lot stronger. He walks right up to Peter and knees him in the gut, then punches him in the throat. While Peter is bent over, Tobias smashes his elbow down between Peter's collarbones and causing Peter to fall face down, on the floor.

"I told you not to talk say that shit," Tobias says quietly through clenched teeth.

Peter lifts his head and smiles with his bloody mouth. "She's a dirty slut who likes to take it in the-" Peter starts but is cut off when Tobias kicks him in the mouth. Peter's head slumps down onto the floor and he doesn't move again.

"Oh my God," some girl mutters.

"Whoa," another kid says.

Tobias leans down and puts two fingers against Peter's neck. "Calm down," he says loud enough for everybody to hear. "He's just knocked out."

I sigh in relief. More for Tobias' sake than Peter's. Tobias would be in deep shit if he killed Peter… the thought scares me.

"Can we leave now please?" I ask Tobias. He looks up at me and nods. He goes over to the side where his backpack was flung at some point. He reaches in for his keys, and then puts one strap on over his shoulder. He crosses the space where they were fighting, puts his arm around my middle, and leads me out of the school.

"Sorry," he says once we are outside.  
"Are you okay?" I ask him. I stop and hold his face in my hands, checking for injuries.

He smiles a little. "I'm fine, Tris."

"You didn't want to fight him," I say as we start walking again.

"Not at first. But then he started saying all of that stuff and I couldn't stop."

I hold his hand. "Thank you for defending me."

"You don't have to thank me," he says as we near his truck.

"Yes I do. You could have gotten hurt," I say as we climb in. He snorts and gives me a sarcastic look that says, 'Really?' "You could have, Tobias."

"He is uncoordinated and weak. I've been punched harder by _you_," he says. I throw a mock punch at his shoulder and roll my eyes. "Ouch," he says. "That was worse than Peter."

I bite my lip to keep from laughing. "Just drive."

"Where are we going?"

"I think we should go somewhere that isn't our houses."

"Why?"

I look at him. "You know why."

"What if I promise to behave myself?"

"That's what you said last time! You are insatiable!"

Tobias shrugs. "I've got a sexy girlfriend and low self-control."

I laugh. "Coffee sound good?"

"No," he pouts, but he drives.

* * *

We arrive at a small coffee shop near Millennium Park. We grab our backpacks and head inside. The warmth of the place and the smell of coffee overwhelm me as we walk in. We take a seat at a table for four so that we'll have more room to work. Tobias sits down next to me and we grab out our notebooks and math textbooks.

"You start, I'll go get us coffee," he says. I groan earning me a chuckle from him. He kisses my temple before going up to the counter. I look over my notes and the assignment, but it's like I'm trying to read an oriental script – impossible because I don't know the language. It just looks like a blur of scribbles.

Tobias comes back and sets a coffee down in front of me. "Two sugars and cream?" I ask him. He nods and I kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

"Get any of it done?" he asks. I point to my blank paper in response. "Okay. What don't you understand?"

We work on math for about two hours, and surprisingly, when we are done it makes sense. I think Tobias should be the math teacher instead of Mr. Newly.

"Can we be done?" I whine.

He closes his book. "Yeah. We've done enough." I sigh in relief and close up my book too. "But now we have Gov homework."

"At least that's easy," I say. I grab out the folder I use for Government, which used to contain History notes, and we get to work.

"Well, at least there's one good thing about having the same exact schedule. It makes doing homework together easier," he says.

"Just that one thing?" He nods, but then realizes what he just said.

His eyes widen and he speaks quickly, "I-I mean other than being together more." I laugh at his save.

We finish Government, Chemistry, and Erudite History homework for today and tomorrow as well as two cups of coffee each before we are finally finished. "Well, that was fun," I say closing my notebook. Tobias just groans. "Just think, we finished everything today so we can party tomorrow night stress free," I say.

"That's true."

"Do you know what time it is?" I ask as I shove my supplies back into my backpack.

"It's almost seven," he says, looking at his phone.

I sigh, exhausted. "I need to go to bed."

He chuckles, "Me too." I lean over and rest my head on his shoulder and yawn. "Come on, babe. I'll take you home," he says, rubbing my back.

"M'kay," I say, sitting up. I stand up and put my backpack on my back. It feels a good twenty pounds heavier than usual. We go outside and into his truck. He starts it up and I press the button to turn on my seat warmer.

"You like those, huh?" he asks, laughing a little at me. I nod sleepily. I rest my head on the seat rest as my butt warms up.

"Tris," Tobias says, rubbing my arm. "Babe, wake up."

I open my eyes and see that we are parked outside my house. "Whoa," I say, sitting up. I'm kind of disoriented. I swear we were just leaving the parking lot of the coffee shop a minute ago.

Tobias laughs. "You fell asleep."

"Oh," I say slowly, rubbing my eyes. "Sorry."

"For being tired? If I wasn't driving, I would have taken a little nap too."

"Good thing you didn't," I mumble. "That would be bad." Tobias just laughs and reaches behind the seat to grab my backpack. Why does he have to lift everything like it weighs nothing? Good God. Even when he threw Peter it was like he was tossing around a phonebook instead of large boy. "I'll see you tomorrow," I say sleepily.

"Do I need to walk you to your door? Can you stand?" I roll my eyes and nod. He looks unsure but he doesn't say anything about it. "I love you, Tris."

I look at him. "Love you too." He leans forwards and presses his lips to mine.

"Goodnight," he chuckles. I nod and yawn and then reach for my door handle. I'm really tired, I swear that coffee was decaf. I feel a little bit like I'm sleepwalking. Or at least, what I imagine sleep walking would feel like – I've never actually done it. Or, I don't _think _I've done it. I open the door and clumsily dismount the truck.

"You okay there?" Tobias asks. I hold up a 'thumbs up' and shut the door. I trudge up the path to my house and go inside. I turn to wave at Tobias and then watch him pull away from the curb. I ditch my backpack in the entry way and then climb the stairs to my room.

After I shower and brush my teeth, I plug my phone in and then crawl into bed. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oooh Tobias kicked some Peter ass. This chapter wasn't quite as dra****matic, but it's coming – I promise :)**

**Review with your feelings and such - haha  
-GerdyGertha**


	52. Chapter 52

**Author's Note: Just so you guys know, I'm going to be out of town for a couple of days. I'll still be updating, but just know that I won't be able to write per your requests or ideas. The next couple of chapters are going to be pre-written and I'll let you know when I'm back. As a sorry, this chapter is extra long and dramatic :)  
Enjoy!  
-GerdyGertha**

* * *

**Tobias**

I walk back into my home with four bags of ice in my hands. I balance two bags up against the wall with my hip while I unlock the door.

"Hey, did you get the ice?" Zeke's voice yells from the bathroom down the hall when I shut the door behind me.

"No, I went all the way to the store and got a single peppermint. It's mine and you can't have it," I yell back.

"_Okay,_ without the attitude next time, sweet pea," he yells back in a sickly sweet voice, trying to sound like mom, but failing miserably. I set the bags of ice down on the counter next to the stack of plastic cups, chips, pretzels, an array of beer, pop, water, and vodka… and '_vodka_.'

"What are you doing in the bathroom?" I yell as I look around the hall closet for the cooler.

"Cleaning."

I walk to the bathroom and see him with mom's pink rubber gloves on, scrubbing the sink. "Wow."

He looks up and glares at me. "Don't act so surprised. I can clean."

"I've just never seen it. I thought it was a myth!"

He rolls his eyes. "Go put the ice in the cooler, dickwad."

"'Dickwad,'" I repeat and nod as I walk away. "That's a new one."

* * *

Tris sits down on my lap after she hands me a beer. "Hey, you're early," I say, kissing her lips. "I see Christina attacked you." She's wearing makeup.

Tris groans. "Yeah, she did."

"It was not an attack, it was community service!" Christina yells from the kitchen.

"She has ears like a hawk," Tris whispers, I nod.

"It's not community service to fix something that was never broken!" I yell back, making Tris blush.

"Do you not like it?" she asks my shyly.

I brush back a piece of hair that fell into her face. "Makeup doesn't dull your beauty. Nothing could," I tell her, making her blush deeper.

She kisses me on the cheek. "Thank you."

"What time is it?"

Tris looks at the clock on the wall behind me. "Quarter to seven."

"Think Peter took my warning?"

"He better have. I don't know if I can say the same for Nita or Al though."

I raise my bottle of beer to Tris'. "Here's hoping." I tap the neck of mine against hers and then take a long drink.

"We'll still have fun," she says. "Even though you and Zeke filled half the bottles of vodka with water."

I look at her with a blank expression. "What?" How the hell did she find out about that? Zeke swore he wouldn't tell anyone, and _I_ definitely didn't.

"You two are terrible whisperers."

I blush. "We didn't really do it," I lie.

"Mhm, _right_," she winks. "Just wondering what you guys did with the extra vodka."

"It's in the bottles. It never left."

She shakes her head and smirks. "I can read you like a book."

"Taking my lines, huh?"

She gives me an innocent smile. "I don't know _what_ you're talking about."

I'm about to respond when there is a knock on the door. "Hey, guys!" I hear Zeke yell. I hear a bunch of people respond and then somebody turns on the music.

"Who is it?" I ask Tris, because my back is to the door.

She looks over me and shrugs. "Don't know. I don't know their names. They might be Seniors."

I turn my head around to get a look. They are Seniors, and it looks like there's a couple of transfers coming in too. I immediately scan for Peter, but I don't see him.

"Hey, Four," Mike Ronalds comes up to me and claps me on the shoulder. "What's up, man?"

I nod at him. "Beers are in the cooler in the kitchen," I say, telling him what he really wants to know. He grins and gives me a 'thumbs up' before turning and going in the direction of the kitchen.

"Nice friends you have," Tris chuckles.

I shrug. "He's alright. He just _really_ likes to drink."

After about an hour, the apartment is full. I don't know quite a few of the people here, but I don't really care. The music is loud and we've refilled the coolers once already, but everybody seems to be having a good time. Tris is off somewhere with Christina and Shauna as I stand with Zeke.

"Did you hear that?" Zeke asks. I shake my head. He disappears around the corner to the front door while I stay where I am. I can see everybody in the main room from this point, so it's a good observation spot. I can see the top of Shauna's head bobbing to the beat, but I can't see Christina or Tris – they're both too short to see when I'm flat on my feet.

Zeke comes back in a minute later and leans against the counter next to me the same way he was just a minute ago. "Who was it?" I ask, tipping my beer back and taking a sip. It's only my second one, so I feel fine.

"Nita and Al."

I turn my head and look at him fully. "What?!"

"Calm down. She promised she wouldn't try to start shit."

I raise an eyebrow. "You believe her?" Zeke just shrugs in response and takes a swig of his beer. I shake my head and go find Tris.

I find her in the middle of the 'dance floor,' which is actually just the living room, and I wrap my arms around her from behind. She turns and grins obnoxiously at me. "Four!" she exclaims. "Dance with me!"

She's probably less than a hundred pounds, so it doesn't take much to get her tipsy. She seems okay though. "I need to talk to you," I say into her ear.

She looks back at me with wide eyes. "What happened?"

I grab her hand and lead her out of the crowd. I freeze when I see the back of a familiar head of brown hair. Peter. As if he could hear me think his name, he turns around and looks me dead in the eye. Then he grins the most maniacal grin I've ever seen; it almost gives me chills.

He walks right up to me and I instinctively put Tris behind my back. "Four," he smirks.

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugs casually, but he is stiff. "I came to party."

"Did you not understand me yesterday?"

He laughs, but it sounds forced. He's nervous about something. "That was serious?"

Okay, now I'm just confused. "You thought that was a _joke?_"

"Well, yeah. We're friends!" he says, patting me on the shoulder like a good friend might. I resist the urge to break his hand.

"Get out of my house." Peter ignores me and his eyes flick to something behind me. "What?" I turn my head but Peter grabs my shoulder and yanks me in the other direction. I immediately punch him in the face and then look behind me. She's gone. "Tris?" I call out, but she's lost in the sea of dancing bodies.

"That was uncalled for," Peter says, holding his jaw.

"Don't touch me."

"I was trying to have a conversation and you looked away!" Peter exclaims.

"Are you insane?" I ask him seriously. I don't wait for his response, since I already know the answer. Instead, I turn and walk away to go search for Tris.

I find Marlene and Uriah sitting on the couch. "Have you guys seen Tris?"

"No," Uriah looks at me, confused.

I go to the kitchen, but it's empty. I go to the bathroom and that's empty too. I look over the crowd, and I go on the tips of my feet, but I don't see her anywhere. I see the very top of Christina's head and Will, but no Tris. I also don't see Peter, Nita, or Al. I walk down the hall to my bedroom. I open the door and Shauna and Zeke are standing in the middle of the room making out.

"Have you guys seen Tris?"

"HEY!" Zeke yells, covering Shauna's bare upper half with his own bare chest.

"Calm down, I'm not looking at your girlfriend." It's the honest truth. Shauna and I are friends, but I _definitely not _attracted to her.

"I haven't seen Tris," he says. "Now get out!" I huff and leave, shutting the door behind me. If they're going to do that, they should really lock the door, or at least put a sock on the handle – _something_. A person could be scarred for life walking in on that shit.

I go back into the living room and scan over the heads again. No sign of any of them. I take my phone out and dial her number – it's a long shot, but I try it anyway. My end rings and I hear vibration from the cabinet in the corner to my left where the girls stored their purses. Well, guess she doesn't have her phone on her. A small panic goes through me and I run my hands through my hair.

"Four," a female voice says from behind me. I turn around, expecting to see Tris, but instead I see Nita. "Wanna dance?"

"No."

"Come on, Four. Tris isn't here, so we can have fun," she smiles.

Rage whips through me. "Where is she?"

Nita rolls her eyes. "Why are you always so focused on _her_?"

I step closer and tower over Nita. "_Where is Tris?_"

Fear paints Nita's face before she composes herself. "She's with her boyfriend, obviously."

"Excuse me?"

"Not _you_," Nita says. "Her _real_ boyfriend."

"_WHERE?_" I yell in her face. It's loud to her, but the music will cover my voice from anyone else.

"His hotel. Where the transfers are staying. H-he said she wasn't feeling well, so he was going to take her back there for the night," Nita says in a shaky, frightened voice.

Oh God. "Which hotel?"

"I-I don't know."

"Tell me which fucking hotel!"

"Chicago Suites!"

"Room number."

"I-I don't know. I swear," she says. But she stutters again – she is lying.

I step closer to her, backing her up into a wall. "What is the fucking room number, Nita?!"

"Twelve… Twelve-twenty!" she shrieks. I quickly go to the cabinet in the corner with the purses where I also stored my truck keys and grab them out, practically knocking over a girl in my haste to get there. I storm out of the apartment.

_I'm going to kill that son of a bitch._

* * *

**Tris**

I open my eyes and everything is dark, but I think I'm moving. I have a throbbing in my head on the left, near my temple. I let my eyes adjust to the lack of light and look around. I see the lights of a car dashboard in front of me and I sit up. I look outside and realize I don't know where I am or where I am going. I look at the driver and I almost vomit. _Al_.

"Turn left up here," a voice says. I look into the passenger seat and see Peter. _Oh God, oh God, oh God._

Al makes the left turn and I look up. We are pulling into the parking lot of the Chicago Suites hotel.

"Park over there where we won't be seen." _No, no, no, no, no._ Al pulls into a parking spot and I panic. I feel into the pockets of my jeans for my phone, but it isn't there. I bet it's still in the cabinet at Tobias'.

_Tobias_.

Where is he? Last I remember, he was in the kitchen with Zeke. Has he even noticed that I'm gone? How the hell did Peter and Al get me out of there? How the hell did Peter and Al get _in_ there?

My thinking time is up when Peter and Al open their doors to exit. I try the handle on my door, but it won't work. I watch as Peter opens the backseat door and peers inside.

"Oh, you're awake. Good. Then I won't have to carry you."

"What are you doing? Take me back."

Peter chuckles and shakes his head. "Come on."

I stare at his outstretched hand like it will bite me. "No."

"Beatrice, come on. We need to get inside."

"No!" I say louder.

His expression turns angry. "Get out of the damn car!"

"_No._"

He reaches in, but I quickly scoot to the other side. "Get over here!"

"No!"

"Get over here or I will come in there and get you myself."

"Leave me alone!"

Peter ducks his head down and reaches into the car to grab me. I shrink up against the seat, but he still grabs at me. In a last effort, I kick him in the face. He groans and flinches back. "What the fuck?"

"I said to leave me alone."

If he wasn't mad before, he sure is furious now. He reaches in and grabs my feet where they rest on the seat. I kick and squirm but it doesn't do any good – he is stronger than I am.

"Let go!" I scream. He ignores my cries and he pulls me out of the car by my ankles. He then grabs my arms and yanks me out. I kick and yell, but he claps a hand over my mouth _and_ my nose. I can't breathe.

"Let's get her inside," Al says quietly. I look around for somebody – _anybody_ to help me, but there is no one. Peter wraps his arm painfully tight around my arms, holding them down, and finally releases his cover of my face. I take a deep breath of much needed air.

"What the fuck?" I pant.

"Do as I say or I won't be so nice."

"You can't bring me through a hotel lobby," I state. "Someone will see and I will scream."

Peter rolls his eyes. "You think I don't know that? Why do you think we parked by the back door?"

Al chuckles. "Good thing you got a first floor room." Peter laughs and nods in agreement. They each grab one of my arms and then they drag me over to the door. Peter swipes his key card, and we go inside. I fill my lungs with air to scream, but Peter quickly clamps his hand down over my mouth. At least I can still breathe.

They drag me down the hallway, turn right, then left, and then we stop at room twelve-twenty. I make mental notes of everything I see, just in case I get a chance to escape.

Peter slides his key into the door and it clicks. He opens the door and they pull me inside. Peter drags me forwards to a waiting chair in the middle of the room, as Al stands guard at the door. Peter shoves me down in the chair and then _sits_ on me. I cry out at his weight.

"Shut up," he snarls. He reaches towards the desk and grabs a roll of duct tape. He yanks my hand up and puts it on the arm of the chair. He uses his elbow to hold down my arm while he duct tapes my wrist to the arm of the chair. Then he does the same to my other wrist. Then, he bends over and tapes my ankles to the legs of the chair.

When he finishes, he stands and looks over his work. "You're not going anywhere," he grins with satisfaction. He grabs his phone out of his back pocket and goes to Al.

"What are you doing?" I ask him as he hands his phone to Al.

"Shut up," he orders me. "Take a picture of us, Al."

Al smiles and nods. Peter bends down behind me and puts his arm around my neck as Al raises the cell phone up in front of us. "Smile," Al says. Then there is a flash and he lowers the cell phone. "Looks good."

Peter goes and take the cell phone and examine the picture. He grins and nods. "What are you going to do with that?" I ask.

He smiles. "I just sent that to Drew. He's gonna be so excited."

"What the hell do you want?" I yell.

He tilts his head and look at me sadly. "I just want to be with you." Somehow, I don't believe that… "And my new buddy, Al just wants to get some of what you denied him. You see, we have this nice little agreement: I agreed to let him have you for a night if he helped to grab you."

I look at Al. "Al, please don't do this," I beg. I feel my tears flowing down my cheeks, but I can't stop them.

Al looks guilty for a half a second, and then he looks angry. Maybe the tears will work on him. "Sorry, Tris. You broke my heart and now you have to pay."

I shake my head. "I swear I didn't mean to, Al. I'll give you whatever you want. Don't do anything to me. We could be friends." _That sounds about as likely as me getting back together with Peter. Ha._

Peter coos sadly at me. "Unfortunately for you, you no longer have a _choice_."

I open my mouth to speak, when a knock at the door cuts me off. Al looks at Peter with fear in his eyes. I send up a silent prayer that somebody has found me. I realize this is my chance. I can scream. I take a deep breath just in time for Peter to clamp his sweaty palm over my mouth.

"Wait," Peter whispers, holding up his free hand. There's another knock.

"What do we do?" Al whispers frantically.

"It's a hotel. We don't have to open the door." Another knock.

"Peter!" Al whisper shouts. Another knock.

"Shut up!" Peter cocks his head to the side. A minute passes and there isn't another knock. Something dies inside of me. "I think they're gone. Go make sure."

"_Me?_" Al asks, fear written over his features and laced through his voice.

"Obviously," Peter says, rolling his eyes. Al gives Peter a frightened, unsure look before he crosses the room to the door. He looks into the peep-hole but must not see anything. He opens the door and sticks his head out. I watch as a fist collides with the side of his head, knocking him out immediately.

Al's attacker quickly enters the room and relief and love floods through me like I've never felt.

Tobias.

He looks at me for a split second before he turns a death glare on Peter. I have _never_ seen Tobias look _so_ furious. I don't even think 'furious' is powerful enough to describe him. More like 'murderous.'

"I can explain," Peter says, holding up his hands and backing up.

Tobias doesn't say a word; instead he lifts his fist and punches Peter in the jaw. Without a second's hesitation, Tobias lifts his knee up and into Peter's groin.

"What," Tobias snarls as he punches Peter's ribs, causing him to cough uncontrollably.  
"The _hell_," he yells as he kicks him in the groin again.  
"Were." Another strong hit to Peter's already bleeding face.  
"You." A knee to Peter's gut, making him moan loudly in pain.  
"Thinking?!" Tobias punches Peter in the face again and Peter falls to the ground. Tobias goes to him and kicks him _hard_ in the stomach. "TALK!" he screams.

Peter holds up his hands. "I," he coughs, causing some blood spills out of his mouth. "We were just going to scare her!"

Tobias obviously doesn't buy it. He kicks Peter's leg, then his shoulder.

"Why is she taped to a chair?" Peter doesn't answer fast enough for Tobias, and he leans down and slams his fist down on Peter's chest.

Peter begins coughing, almost wheezing. "Just… to scare… h-her."

Tobias' eyes are black with anger as he picks Peter up by his shirt collar. Peter groans and Tobias smashes him forcefully up against the wall next to me. "I told you not to touch her." Tobias knees Peter in the gut. "I _told_ you." Tobias grabs Peter, pulls him forwards, and then quickly shoves him against the wall again.

"I-I'm sorry," Peter squeals through his heavy breathing.

Tobias slams him against the wall again. "I don't want your useless apologies." Peter's eyes begin to roll back, and Tobias smacks him in the face. "No, you stay awake."

Peter's head begins to nod and fall forward drowsily. Tobias punches him in the ribs and Peter groans and opens his eyes. "What do you want then?" Peter groans.

Tobias lets Peter go, letting him collapse onto his knees and groan. Tobias then gathers his arms tightly behind him and faces Peter's bloody, bruised body towards me. "Apologize to _her_," he snarls.

Peter's green eyes look up to me, and there is pain in them. And another thing that I have never seen in his eyes: guilt. "I'm sorry, Beatrice," he chokes out. I hadn't noticed before that he is crying. "I swear I won't ever come near you again."

I look past him at Tobias. Tobias looks up to me and his dark eyes soften just the slightest when they meet mine. "Help me out of this chair," I plead quietly. Tobias nods and pulls Peter up back onto his feet. He then quickly shoves him away and into a wall. Peter collides hard against it, and then slumps down unconscious. Tobias kneels down in front of me and reaches into his pocket and grabs something. He maneuvers it and then brings it towards the tape – a pocket knife.

"Have you always had that?" I ask quietly.

"I keep it in my truck. It's got a pressure gauge on it," he says, just as quietly. What a casual conversation to have in the least casual of circumstances. He makes a cut through the tape, disconnecting my wrists from the chair, allowing me to move my arms. Now I have to rip the multiple layers of tape off. I take a deep breath and rip it off my left wrist. _God, it hurts._ I take a deep breath and rip it off my right wrist. Tobias takes the tape off my legs, but thankfully my legs were covered so he just takes the tape off my jeans. He balls it up as he sits up fully. I rub my wrists, soothing the stinging pain from the tape.

"Are you okay?" he asks me carefully.

I shake my head. "But I will be."

He stands up and reaches his hand out to me. "Come on, we need to go before they wake up," he says softly. I take his hand and he gently pulls me up to my feet. He makes a move to walk but I wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his chest.

"Thank you, Tobias," I say. I feel the hot tears escaping my eyes but I ignore them. It takes him a second, but then he wraps his arms around me too. "You might have saved my life today."

He pulls away, leans down and presses his lips to mine. "I love you so much, Tris. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to find you."

I shake my head as I reach up and put my hand on his cheek. His dark blue eyes are wet, but nothing falls from them. "It doesn't matter. I'm just grateful that you found me at all. I love you and I can never thank you enough, Tobias."

He takes my hand that rests on his cheek and kisses it. "I love you, but we really need to go." I nod and we walk over Peter's unconscious form. When we get to the door, Tobias nudges Al with his foot, pushing him fully into the room from the position he was in propping the door open. Tobias lets the door shut behind us and we leave.

"I've never been so happy to see your truck," I say as we approach it. When he walks me to the passenger side door and opens it, I find that I have been clutching at his forearm with both of my hands, rather than holding his hand in one of my own.

He stops when he realizes it too. He wraps one of his large hands around both of mine and leans down and rests his forehead on mine. "I'm so sorry for what happened to you, Tris. I'll take you home."

"But we have to go to the party," I protest, but I don't even convince myself.

"No way," he says. "I'm not bringing you back there tonight."

"Tobias," I say. I look into his dark blue eyes and I can tell that I won't win this time. He's got his mind made up and nothing I say can change it. "Okay."

He helps me up into his truck, flips the lever to the lock the door, and then closes it. He quickly walks around the front of the truck and gets inside, locking the doors immediately. He starts it up and presses the button for my seat warmer; I give him a small smile when he does. He puts the truck in drive and we pull out of the hotel parking lot. The whole way to my house, he doesn't say a word. He just holds my hand and rubs circles on the back with his thumb.

After a few minutes, we pull up in front of my house and he kills the engine. "I'm coming in with you," he states. It's not a question, not a choice; he's coming in whether I like it or not. It's okay though, I was going to ask him to come in anyways. "I want to talk to your dad."

"What?" I ask, genuinely shocked.

Tobias looks at me, his expression sure. "He needs to know what happened."

"He'll be angry," I say quietly, fear setting in.

"He'll be angry with me, not you, Tris."

I look into his eyes, but he doesn't seem to be afraid. "That's what I'm scared of."

Tobias sighs. "I'm just hoping that he'll be upset with me, and then realize that Peter is the one he should be mad at. Peter is eighteen, he can go to jail, Tris."

"Jail," I repeat to myself. Jail sounds a lot more infinite than juvie. Jail. Prison. That sounds like a place where Peter belongs. Juvie sounds too easy. Juvenile Detention Center. No, that is too soft for Peter. Federal Prison. That sounds much more suitable for Peter. "Jail." A place with orange jumpsuits, bars on either side of every pane of glass, guards, restrictions, isolation. Jail sounds like the proper place for Peter Hayes.

Tobias nods. "He could go away for a long time for what he did. He and Al _kidnapped_ you." I take a deep breath and nod. "Ready?" he asks me. I nod again.

I go to open my door but he hits the lock button before I can. I turn and give him a puzzled look. "I'll let you out," he says. I obey because I know he is only trying to protect me. When I look into his eyes, I can see the guilt he feels, and it hurts me to see it. He needs to understand that none of it was his fault. The only thing he did, was save me from God only knows what.

Tobias exits the truck and comes around to my side. He unlocks the door and then opens it. I unbuckle myself and take his outstretched hand. He helps me down and out. And then we walk up the small pathway to my home; I take a deep breath and open the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: Many of you reviewed and messaged me saying you were upset with how I ended the last cliffhanger. I had a good laugh at that, but as demanded:**

_**dun, dun, dun, dunnnnnnnn…**_

**What do you think is going to happen?  
Review your thoughts.  
-GerdyGertha**


	53. Chapter 53

**Tobias**

Tris and I step into her house and I take a deep breath. I know that this isn't going to be easy on anybody, especially Tris. Anything her father does to me will not compare to what she has suffered through. I will take anything he throws at me because I know that I deserve every bit of it.

We enter and her parents stand up from their spots on the couch when they see us. Her mother looks incredibly worried and her father looks angry and confused.

"Have you two been drinking?" Mrs. Prior asks right away. I completely forgot about that part…

"Um, yeah. We need to tell you something though," Tris says shyly. I put my hand on the small of her back and try to rub calming circles, but I know that nothing is going to diffuse the bomb that is bound to detonate at any second.

"I'd like to discuss the fact that you are seventeen year olds! Underage consumption is nothing to push aside!" Mrs. Prior says. I've never heard her raise her voice. I think it's scarier than when Mr. Prior does it.

Tris puts her hands up defensively. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry we drank."

"How much did you drink?"

"I had one bottle of beer," Tris admits. To my surprise, Mrs. Prior looks to me with her stern eyes – successfully demanding an answer from me without speaking. My mom does that too; I think it's a 'mom thing.'

"I had two bottles," I say quietly.

"Of beer?" she asks. I nod. She sighs, "Okay. I'm not happy with either one of you, but at least you didn't drink as much as Caleb does."

"What?" Tris blurts. "_Caleb_ drinks?" Both of her parents nod solemnly. "Wow," Tris mutters.

"Beatrice, what are those red marks and bruises on your wrists from?" her father demands.

"Uh, I-I," Tris stammers and looks up to me for help.

"Mr. Prior, we should sit down," I say. He glares at me, but leads us to the living room. I sit down on the couch next to Tris and her parents sit on the love seat across from us.

"What happened?"

I take a deep breath. "We were at a party at my house and Peter showed up." Mrs. Prior gasps and Mr. Prior just continues to glare, so I go on. "He was accompanied by two others, Nita and Al. Peter approached me while I was with Tris and so I shifted her behind me and-"

"Why? Why did you put her behind you?" Mr. Prior interrupts.

"Because of what happened yesterday." When I see the confused look on her parents' faces, I look at Tris. "You didn't tell them?"

"Tell us what?"

"Peter and I got into a fight yesterday," I say.

"About what?"

I don't want to say this because it sounds ridiculous. "About the party."

"You fought about a _party_?"

"Dad, it wasn't just about the party. Peter was saying things, so we said some things, Peter said more things, and Tobias shut him up," Tris says.

Mr. Prior looks at me. "What kinds of things." I shake my head; I really don't want to repeat them. So, similarly to last week, he looks to Tris for the answers I won't give.

Tris takes a deep breath and rubs her left temple. I notice she's been doing that a lot. If I had to guess, I'd say that's where they hit her to knock her out. "Peter called Tobias a dog, he keeps trying to say we are still together – even though I have told him again and again that we are not, he called me a bitch, he called Tobias a bastard, and then Peter through a punch. That's all I can remember that was said," Tris says.

"He threw the first punch?" Mr. Prior asks. I nod.

"I blocked it."

"Who threw the second?"

Tris shakes her head. "I can't remember," she says. She rubs her temple again and winces.

"Are you okay?" I ask her. She looks at me and gives me a very unconvincing nod.

"Tell me more about this fight," Mr. Prior says.

"I distinctly remember that Tobias kept telling Peter to stop. He kept telling him to stop, but he wouldn't. Peter asked Tobias to hit him and Tobias wouldn't. He just kept blocking. Until-" Tris winces again.

"Until what?"

She groans and holds her head. "Until I told Peter to stop and he called me a bitch. Then Tobias hit him." Mr. Prior looks at me and I hang my head in shame. I can't say I feel bad for defending Tris, but I feel shameful with the way Mr. Prior is looking at me.

"What happened then?"

"I told him not to say those kinds of things to her. Then he called her a whore and he said that she deserves everything she got."

"He _WHAT?!_" Mr. Prior yells. Mrs. Prior puts a hand on her husband's back, calming him immediately. "Then what did you do?"

I close my eyes to try to picture it and remember. "I kneed him in the gut, punched him in the throat, elbowed him in the back, and it made him collapse."

"And that was it?"

"No," Tris says. "No, he started to say another filthy thing, but Tobias kicked him and knocked him out."

Mr. Prior looks at me with anger in his eyes. "How many hits did you take?" he asks me.

"None, sir." Mr. Prior just nods.

"Okay. Tell me what happened tonight?"

"I had put Tris behind me to try to talk Peter down, get him to leave. Peter looked at something behind me, so I turned to see what it was and he yanked my shoulder in the other direction. I, um, punched him in the face and told him not to touch me. And when I turned around, Tris was gone. I searched the entire house and asked around, but I couldn't find her and nobody knew where she went. Then the girl, Nita, approached me and asked me to dance with her." I feel Tris looking at me, but I continue to look at her parents.

"I told her no, and then she asked why I was always so worried about Tris, that she wasn't here anymore. So, I assumed she knew something so I asked her. I got her to tell me who Tris was with and where she was."

"How?" Mr. Prior asks.

I shrug. "I just scared it out of her I guess." Mr. Prior frowns, but doesn't say anything. "She told me that Peter had taken her to the Chicago Suites hotel. So I went to go get her."

"You drove drunk?" Mrs. Prior gasps.

"Mom, he isn't _drunk_," Tris sighs.

"What happened then?"

"I knocked on the door and nobody answered, but I got the room number from Nita, so it was the only shot I had. I knocked four times. After that, I stopped and waited to see if they'd open the door to see if I'd left. They did. Al stuck his head out of the door and I knocked him unconscious on the first hit. I then went in the room and found Tris duct taped to a chair." Mrs. Prior gasps loudly and Mr. Prior looks furious.

"What?!"

"Dad, let him finish," Tris says quietly.

I take a deep breath. "Then I beat up Peter."

"How badly?"

Tris makes a face. "It was pretty bad."

"How many hits did he get on you?"

I think back. He must have gotten one at least. "None that I can remember."

"None," Tris says. "I remember that."

"How badly is he hurt?" Mrs. Prior asks.

"He probably is going to have a bruised rib," I admit. "Maybe a concussion."

Mr. Prior nods. "Your turn," he says, looking at Tris.

She takes a deep breath. "I was with Tobias when we ran across Peter at the party. They were talking and Tobias put me behind him. When he did that, somebody, who I assume was Al, grabbed me and pulled me away from the crowd."

"Nobody saw that?"

Tris shakes her head. "Everybody was dancing and minding their own business. I don't know," she shakes her head. "It's blurry."

"It's okay, sweetie. Just tell us what you can remember," Mrs. Prior encourages.

"I woke up in a dark car. We pulled into the hotel parking lot and went in through the back door. Peter put his hand over my mouth and they dragged me in the hotel and into room twelve-twenty. Peter shoved me down into a chair and then sat on me."

"He sat on you?!" I blurt out angrily. The thought of Peter sitting his giant, fat, dirty ass on my tiny Tris makes me ball my hands into fists. I should have hit him more. Tris puts her hand on my back and I calm… slightly.

"He did it to pin me down so he could tape my wrists and my ankles. And then he had Al take a picture of us."

"Wait, he took a _picture_ of you tied up to a chair?" Mr. Prior asks.

"Yes."

"What did he do with the picture?"

"He sent it to Drew. You remember Drew, his best friend?" Tris asks her parents. They both nod. "He said Drew would be excited."

"We can use that. That is as hard as evidence can get," Mr. Prior says. "Peter is going down for this."

"Good," Tris says.

"Okay, go on," Mr. Prior says.

"Then they said things to me," Tris shakes her head and tears come to her eyes.

"Beatrice, honey, you have to tell me."

Tris takes a deep breath. "Peter said he and Al had an agreement. Al could have a night with me if he helped Peter grab me. He told me I didn't have a choice."

"Then what?" Mr. Prior asks.

"Then Tobias knocked," Tris gives me a small smile.

Mr. Prior sighs loudly. "When I get that evidence, we can form a case against Peter and Al for kidnapping you. And then if we can prove it, we can get Nita in as an accessory." Tris and I nod a little bit. "As for you, Tobias," Mr. Prior stands up.

"Andrew," Mrs. Prior's voice is cautious.

I stand up. I'm ready to take whatever he wants to hit me with. I deserve it. I should have been there faster. I should have noticed that she was gone sooner. I should have been paying better attention. I shouldn't have let any of this happen. Tris trusted me. Mr. Prior trusted me. Mrs. Prior trusted me. And I failed all of them. I am eyelevel with Mr. Prior. His eyes are the same color as Tris, but the light in them is different. I've noticed that Tris' fire comes from her mother. It's a quiet fire that explodes when somebody else is at risk.

Mr. Prior extends his hand, but not to inflict pain, but as a symbol of respect. I cautiously shake his hand. "Thank you, Tobias, for protecting my daughter."

I shake my head. "I didn't protect her, sir."

"You listen to me, son. You did everything you could to find her, and you were successful. And she is minimally harmed. You're only human and we can't expect you to have your eye on her at every second. You were not only outnumbered, but unprepared for these events." He looks at me and his expression becomes abnormally unguarded. "You are not to blame for anything. This was not your fault."

I nod once firmly. "Yes, sir." But he's wrong.

"I trust you with my daughter's life, Tobias. That isn't an easy thing for me to do. You've shown nothing but love and devotion to her and for that, I cannot thank you enough. And now, you go above and beyond the description of a boyfriend and you shield her from pain that she cannot take on, and that is why I respect you, Tobias." I don't speak. I don't know what to say. "Thank you, Tobias." He drops my hand that I hadn't realized he was still firmly grasping.

He sidesteps as Mrs. Prior stands and wraps her arms around me. I embrace her hug. "Thank you, Tobias." I hear her sniffle in my ear. "Thank you so much." She lets go of me and there are tears on her cheeks. She quickly swipes them away and gives me a small smile.

I turn slightly to see Tris and her father hugging tightly. I can hear that he is saying something to her, but I can't make out what it is. They break apart and she smiles at him. She and her mother embrace and they cry. It breaks my heart and relieves me at the same time. She's safe now. The only thing that can hurt her is her memory, but she's safe.

Tris and her mother separate and Tris turns to me. I hold out my arms and she falls into me and sobs. I wrap my arms around her tightly and bury my face in her neck and hair. I feel tears pricking at my eyes, so I clench them shut and don't allow them to fall. I could have lost her and never found her. She could have been gone forever and I wouldn't have been able to do a thing about it. They could have hurt her so severely that she never recovered. But she's fine. She's safe.

"I love you," she whispers softly in my ear.

I take a deep, shaky breath. "I love you, too."

"Thank you," she says. I rub my arms up and down her back and pull her impossibly closer. I don't deserve any of their thanks, but if that's what will make them happy, then I will accept with no hesitation.

"You sleep here tonight," Mr. Prior says as we break apart.

"I know, dad," Tris sighs, wiping her eyes.

"I was talking to Tobias," he says. I look up to him and his expression is hard again, but I can hear it in his voice: he cares.

"Sir," I begin to protest, even though I don't want to. I want nothing more than to wrap Tris in my arms and shield her from everything.

"I know Hana is out of town. My daughter needs you," Mr. Prior says. I don't bother denying it, I just nod. At that, Mr. Prior turns and disappears into his office.

"Goodnight, baby girl," Mrs. Prior says, giving Tris a hug. "You sleep well tonight."

"Thank you, mom. I love you," Tris says.

"I love you, too." They break apart and Mrs. Prior gives me a small smile before she also goes into Mr. Prior's office.

"Let's go to bed," Tris say. I nod. She takes my hand and leads me upstairs.

We go into her bedroom and we both collapse onto the bed. Exhausted emotionally and physically. She sits up a second later and then stands.

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

"I need to take a shower. I need to get the feeling of his grimy hands off of me."

"Okay," I agree. "Do you think I could take one after you?"

"Of course," she says. Then she disappears into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she comes out wrapped in a fluffy purple towel.

"All yours," she says when she comes back in the bedroom. I stand up from the bed and go to her where she is digging through her dresser.

"Who you?" I ask, wrapping my arms around her. She smiles up at me and I kiss her cheek before I turn and head into the bathroom.

I use the toothbrush I claimed last week to brush my teeth. Then I strip down and enter the hot shower. I let the hot water burn all my aching muscles. I realize once I am inside, that the only options for shampoo are pink. I groan but decide I don't care. I wash my hair and the scent of something fruity and flowering fills my nostrils. It smells like Tris.  
I go to grab a bar of soap, when I find that there isn't any. I search through her shelf of products. _What the hell?_ There's something called 'foot scrub' but I don't know if you can use that on your whole body. There's another one called 'hair mud,' that seems counterproductive. Finally, I find 'shower gel.' I pour the pink stuff in my hands and rub them together. This shit lathers nice. If it didn't smell like this, I would definitely use this over my bar soap. I quickly clean my body and run a little bit of pink conditioner through my hair. After rinsing everything, I turn off the shower and step out. I reach towards the shelf that has the towels and find it empty. _Great_.

I crack open the bathroom door. "Tris?" No answer. "Tris?" I poke my head out of the door and look in her room. She's asleep on her bed with her back to me. And then I see her towel hanging from the mirror by her dresser. _I can cross the room to get it, it's fine, she's sleeping_. I make a mad dash across her room, grab the towel, and wrap it around my waist as I run back into the bathroom. I close the door behind me and sigh in relief. It's not that I mind her seeing me, but after everything today, it just seems really inappropriate.

I dry myself off and the wrap the towel around my waist again. I go out and back to her dresser to the drawer I claimed. It's got a couple of shirts in it and some boxers and a pair of jeans. I grab a pair of boxers and put them on. It's too hot in her room to wear a shirt. I drape her towel back on her mirror the way she had it and then crawl up next to her in bed. She stirs in her sleep when she feels me move the bed.

Her eyes open just the slightest and she cuddles up next to me. I wrap my arm around her, letting her rest her head on my chest - right where she likes to. I wrap my other arms around her middle and she wraps her arm around mine. She throws her top leg over mine as her eyes close again.

"I love you," I whisper to her. She hums peacefully in response, too far gone to form actual words.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter was a little fluffier because the last chapter made me sad.**

**In the middle of writing this, I accidentally started to end the story. Whoops! I fixed that and used it to start the epilogue, though that won't be for a quite a while, so don't worry, friends. :)**

**Review if this chapter emitted any feels from ya.  
-GerdyGertha**

**P.S. So I was about to put this on my Doc Manager, but I read your reviews for Chapter 52 first (or the ones that are there at the time) and you guys thought Andrew would be so mad at Tobias! I wanted them to have this little bonding moment though. I think there comes a point where daddy's fall in the love with their little girl's love. It was depressing me to have Andrew hate Tobias so much, so I changed it! Ha!  
He used a little term of endearment… did you catch it?**


	54. Chapter 54

**Tris**

A buzzing noise stirs me from my sleep. I think it's one of our phones, but since mine is still at Tobias' house, it must be his. I look up at him, still deep in sleep. I don't know how it's possible, but he is even more handsome when he is asleep. His face is calm and content, no frowning, no front - it's nice.

The buzzing stops but then it starts up again. I carefully wiggle out of Tobias arms and go towards the sound. I walk into the bathroom where Tobias' jeans are on the floor. I reach into his pocket and grab his phone. _Call from Zeke_

I might regret this later, but I press the button to answer. "Hello?" I say quietly, not wanting to disturb Tobias. I close the bathroom door to help conceal my noise.

"Tris?" Zeke asks, confused.

"Yeah?"

"Where is Four? Where'd you guys go last night?"

I sigh. "He's sleeping. Something happened last night. How was the party?"

"Don't change the subject, Tris! What happened?"

"Maybe Four should tell you."

"Put him on."

"Zeke, he's sleeping," I protest. "I don't want to wake him up."

Zeke huffs. "Fine. Put the phone by his ear. _I'll_ wake him up."

"Zeke,-" I start again.

"Tris, I need to talk to my brother."

He sounds urgent. "Okay, I'll wake him up. Give me one second."

"Okay." I leave the bathroom and go back into my bedroom. He's still lying exactly how I left him. I hate waking him up – I feel so bad.

I gently rub his bare shoulder. "Tobias," I whisper. "Tobias, wake up."

He turns over on his side away from me with a groan. Half a second later, he sits straight up like somebody gave him an electric shock. "What? What's wrong?"

"Everything's fine," I assure him. He calms down and I give him a small smile. I hold out the phone. "Zeke."

Tobias takes a deep breath and takes the phone. "It's me." I can hear Zeke yelling, but I can't make out what he's saying. "Tris was, um," Tobias struggles. He looks to me, as if asking for permission to tell Zeke everything, and I nod. "She was kidnapped." Zeke's yelling gets louder and more frantic. "Will you all calm down?" _All?_ "Yes… Yes… No… I don't know… Nita and Al… Yes… Yes… No!... _I_ should have… She's fine now… I don't know, what time is it?" Tobias looks to the clock and I do too, it's almost eight. Shit, we're going to be late for school. "I don't know, but I'm sure we'll be late if we do… Yeah… Okay… Yeah, bye." Tobias hangs up and falls back onto the bed.

"Who else was there?"

"Uriah, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn."

"What did they say?"

"They asked about you and I answered their questions. Are we going to school today?"

I sigh and lay down next to him. "Do we have to?"

"Let's go talk to your dad." I groan as Tobias stands up. He goes to my dresser and into his drawer. I watch in disappointment as he covers up his body with a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He walks back over to the bed and holds out a hand to me. I groan and turn over. "Come on, Tris."

I look back at him, still holding a hand out. "Carry me," I whine. He sighs and scoops me up like I weigh nothing. A giggle bursts through me. "I was kidding!" I shriek.

He laughs at me and kisses my lips. "You demand, I deliver."

"Can I have a million dollars?"

"It'll take a while, but sure." I roll my eyes and laugh at him and he sets me down. "Come on," he says again, holding his hand out. I take it and we leave my room.

We go downstairs and into my father's office. I knock on the closed door and wait for him to tell me to enter. "Good morning," he says when he looks up at us.

"Good morning," I say, Tobias nods as a greeting. "We have a question."

"No, I won't make you go to school today," my dad says, already knowing what we'll ask. "In my opinion and your mother's, we don't think you should. However, if you feel comfortable, you can go. We won't stop you, of course," my dad says.

I look at Tobias and he shrugs. Very helpful. I sigh. "The smart thing to do would be to go to school."

"I know," Tobias says. "But are you sure you want to?"

"No, but I need to face this stuff head on. I'm tired of running from Peter."

Tobias gives me a small smile. "Okay. Let's go get ready then."

"You watch her," my father says sternly to Tobias.

Tobias nods. "Of course, sir." With that, we leave my dad's office and go back upstairs.

We maneuver around each other in the bathroom while we brush our teeth and I fix my boring, straight hair. Tobias is already dressed so he waits patiently for me to dress. I dress in the bathroom and notice bruises on my arms and my thighs. The fact that Peter sat on me and bruised me makes me want to vomit. I guess I'm grateful though, it could have been a hell of a lot worse.

I walk out of the bathroom dressed in a sweater and jeans. "Ready?" I ask Tobias.

He looks up from his phone and slips it in his back pocket. "Yeah." He grabs his keys from atop my desk on the way out of my room. We go downstairs, grab our jackets and backpacks, put our shoes on, and we're out.

"I'm a terrible host," I say randomly as we drive down the main road to school.

"What?" Tobias asks, confused.

"I didn't feed you," I say. I am so rude. "I'm sorry, baby."

Tobias chuckles. "I'm fine Tris. Should we stop through a drive through or something?"

I look at the time. School is starting in three minutes. "Aren't we already late?"

Tobias shrugs. "If we're going to be late, we may as well do it right."

I laugh at his logic – always thinking about food. "Sure. But I'm buying."

We go through some chain fast food drive through and both get simple breakfast sandwiches with eggs, sausage, and cheese. I get one and Tobias gets three. _Animal_. At least he lets me pay.

We sit in the school parking lot and eat our breakfast. Finally, we finish eating and are now half an hour late. We head to Government and quietly enter. Mrs. Kerr looks up from her lecture. I expect her to yell at us.

"Sorry," I say quietly as Tobias and I scurry to our seats next to Christina and Shauna who give us wide eyes of curiosity.

"It's alright," Mrs. Kerr says nicely. _Huh?_ We sit down and she picks her lesson back up like it was never interrupted.

Class goes by quickly, seeing as we are only there for half of it. When it's over, Tobias and I go up to Mrs. Kerr's desk. "I am sorry we were late today," I apologize to her.

"Oh, no, it's fine. Don't worry about it," she smiles.

I look at Tobias and he looks just as confused as I feel. "We're not in any kind of trouble?"

"Nope! Your immunity excuses tardiness."

"I'm sorry, 'immunity?'" I ask.

She frowns at us. "Don't you two know that you have immunity?"

"What kind of immunity?" Tobias asks.

"Mr. Kang said that you both have absent immunity. Your teachers are not to mark you tardy or mark your absence as faulty," she explains.

Well nobody told us that. "Okay. Well, thank you Mrs. Kerr," Tobias says.

"Have a nice day," she smiles. We walk out of the room, extremely confused. When we get out, Zeke, Shauna, and Christina are waiting for Tobias and I in the hall.

"Mind telling us what the hell happened last night?" Christina demands. Tobias glares at her so I put my hand on his back. I understand why she's upset. I'd be upset if my friend randomly disappeared from a party too.

"Listen guys, can we just talk about this at lunch. It would just be easier to tell all of you at once," I sigh, already exhausted from a conversation that hasn't even taken place yet.

"No! I deserve an explanation, Tris!" Christina says loudly.

I'm about to respond, but Tobias does instead. "Leave her alone, Christina. She'll explain what she wants when she wants. She doesn't owe you anything." Christina looks at Tobias and opens her mouth and then closes it. She turns and walks down the hall without a word.

"Was that really necessary?" Shauna asks Tobias.

Tobias turns his glare on her. "If you would have seen Tris last night, you'd have said the same thing."

"I'm sorry, Four, but that was rude," Shauna says, shaking her head. She is the only girl I've seen that doesn't back down from Tobias' glares.

"Cut him some slack," Zeke tells her. "Obviously whatever happened was fucked up and they don't have to talk about it at all if they don't want to. It's not up to Christina."

Shauna's expression softens a bit and she nods. "I'm sorry, Four. You're both right. Neither of you owes us anything and we should all be grateful that you trust enough to tell us about these things," Shauna says.

"Thank you," Tobias says. He grabs my hand. "We need to get to class."

I peer up at the clock on the wall down the hall. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry again, Four," Shauna says.

Tobias shakes his head and gives her a small smile. "Everything's good, Shauna." She gives him a small nod and smile back and then we part ways.

"That was awkward," I say quietly as we walk away.

"Sorry," Tobias mumbles.

I shake my head. "Not you - just the whole situation in general. I feel like I owe it to them to tell them what happened."

"You don't, Tris. You don't owe anyone anything. What happened to you is your business. You don't need say anything or try to explain yourself."

"I guess you're right. I feel like I should though. That's what friend's do right? - tell each other things."

"Not necessarily. You can talk about movies and music and completely avoid topics like… that," he says, being careful with his words because we are walking though a full hallway.

"We're not exactly normal teenagers, are we?"

Tobias sighs. "No, we're not."

We make it to Social Studies and we sit down. I look around for Peter or Al, but I don't see either of them. Nita isn't here yet either.

I run my hands through my hair because now I am torn. Should I tell them all or not? "But it involves Al."

"That's true, but it doesn't change anything. What Al did was his decision, so you shouldn't feel obligated to explain just because he fucked up."

"When did you get so amazing?" I smile up at him.

He shrugs. "I guess when I met you."

"I'm going to have to start calling you 'sugar,'" I laugh.

"What? Why?" he asks, looking slightly appalled.

"Because you're so sweet," I gush. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head, but he's smiling. "I'm just kidding; I could never do that seriously. You are like a homemade soldier or something."

"What?" he actually laughs.

"I don't know. That's what I think of you sometimes. Especially when you talk to my dad."

"That's because I don't want him to think I'm just some punk kid trying to get in his daughter's pants," Tobias defends.

"He doesn't think that," I say with a small smile, remember what my dad had whispered to me last night.

"Yeah he does."

I shake my head. "He told me that he's sorry he ever threatened to turn you in and that giving you a pass was one of the best decisions he's made for me."

"He did not say that," Tobias says.

I nod. "He did. Ask him yourself if you want."

The corners of Tobias' lips curl just the slightest bit. "He said that?" I nod and Tobias's smile grows a little. "Why didn't he tell me?"

I chuckle. "He likes you, but he still wants you to fear him."

"Why?"

I shrug. "I guess it's the dad thing to do." Tobias nods and looks deep in thought suddenly. I'm about to ask him what he's thinking when Mrs. Tepper begins teaching.

* * *

"Tris, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to," Tobias reminds me as we walk down the stairs towards the cafeteria. He speaks quietly because Will and Uriah are right in front of us.

I sigh because I'm still torn. "What did you tell them on the phone this morning?"

"I just told them that you were kidnapped by Peter and that Al and Nita were involved. I told them that I found you and that you are okay. That's it, nice and vague."

I glance towards our table as we head to the food line. No one is there yet, but soon it will be full of my friends waiting for answers. "I don't know what to do," I admit.

"Just tell them what you are comfortable telling them about. If it feels funny, don't say it."

"Thank you, Tobias," I say. He shrugs and gives me a small smile.

We sit down and a couple of minutes later, everybody is here - except for Al of course. "Look, Tris, I'm sorry about earlier," Christina says. "I shouldn't have said that I deserve to know."

"It's okay," I say quietly. "I'll tell you guys as much as I can."

"What happened?" Christina asks.

"You'll have to be more specific," I say.

She thinks for a second. "When did Peter manage to kidnap you?"

I take a deep breath. "I was with Four and Al grabbed me from behind," I tell the table. "During the party. I don't know what time it was."

"Al grabbed you?" Will asks. I nod.

"I don't believe it," Lynn says. "Al isn't capable of something like that."

"What do you mean you 'can't believe it?'" I ask her.

"I don't believe that Al was involved."

I raise my eyebrows. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Al was going to… never mind. He was there with Peter. He helped drag me into the hotel. He drove the car that got us there." Lynn just shakes her head. "Do you think I'm lying?"

"I think you were too drunk to know what was really going on."

"I had one beer!" I say a little louder. "I was not drunk!"

"Tris, there's no way Al was with Peter. That just isn't him."

"So, what? You think I'm making this all up?"

"No. I just don't think you know what you saw."

I just shake my head. I can't believe Lynn right now. "I know what I saw, heard, and felt, Lynn."

"What do you mean?" Marlene pipes up.

I shake my head. "I don't want to answer that."

"But-" Marlene starts but Zeke cuts her off.

"Don't make her tell us things that she doesn't want to." I look at Zeke and give him a silent 'Thank you.'

"Where did they take you?" Shauna asks after a minute.

"Chicago Suites hotel," I say.

"Nobody saw two big guys dragging a small girl into a hotel at night?" Christina scoffs.

"What did they do to you?" Marlene asks.

I take a deep breath. This is where I get to be vague. "They taped me to a chair." Marlene and Shauna gasp.

"How'd you get away?"

I look over at Tobias and give him a small smile. I'll never stop being grateful for him. He saved me from unspeakable things. "Four saved me."

"Aw," Marlene coos.

"How'd you find her?" Uriah asks Tobias.

"I scared Nita into telling me who took her where," he says.

"What do you mean?"

Tobias just shrugs. "I don't know. I yelled at her until she gave me useful information."

"So you gave her your Four face?" Christina asks.

"My what?"

"Your Four face. You insanely scary glare. It makes me shiver and want to cry and run away. It's very scary. I don't know where you learned to do that." I know what she's talking about, but the way she describes it makes it sound like a weapon of mass destruction.

"What are you talking about?" Tobias asks.

"You did it this morning!"

Tobias just looks confused now. "What? When I glared at you?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, you pissed me off."

Christina nods. "Yeah, I know. I could tell because you gave me the Four face."

"That's not a thing," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Yes it is!" Marlene says. "I've seen it too. Luckily, I've never had it pointed at me."

"I've seen it too. It is scary," Will nods.

"You guys are ridiculous," I say. I know what they mean, but they are exaggerating.

"You're just blinded by love, Tris," Marlene says. "It's a thing. It's the only way I've ever seen him look at Peter." I think to myself about the murderous glare he gave Peter last night. That look would probably make my friends soil their pants.

"Well, if anybody deserves to be glared at, it's Peter," Tobias says.

"I agree," I say. "Peter is scum. And I'm sorry Lynn, but Al is scum too."

Lynn shakes her head again. "That's impossible. He wouldn't do that. Don't you agree with me Will?"

Will shakes his head. "Al was really upset that Tris rejected him. I believe that if the situation arose, he could do something like this."

Lynn stares at Will, as if waiting for him to stop acting crazy. "You can't be serious."

"Just stop, Lynn. Al was there, I knocked him out. If you don't believe me, look at his face. I'm sure he's got a huge bruise."

Uriah's eyes widen. "You knocked him out? Is that why he isn't here today?"

"Probably."

"What did you do to Peter?" Zeke asks. It's not 'Did you beat up Peter?' it's 'What did you do?' – Zeke knows as well as I do that Tobias is more than capable of beating Peter dead.

"I beat the shit out of him," Tobias shrugs. He acts like this is no big deal, but his tense shoulders tell me otherwise.

"How bad did you break him?" Uriah asks.

Tobias looks at them and frowns. "Who said I broke him?"

"It just seemed like that's what you always want to do," Uriah shrugs.

Tobias just sighs. "Yeah, well, he deserves it."

"So how bad is he?"

Tobias shakes his head. "I don't know. I didn't stop to check. He's probably got a concussion, some bruised ribs. I don't know."

Zeke stares with wide eyes. "What about you? You don't look like you were in a fight."

I chuckle. "It wasn't much of a fight for him. Peter didn't get one hit on Four."

"Whoa, how?" Zeke asks. Tobias gives him a look that says 'shut up.' Zeke understands; he's getting too close to Tobias little double-life history. Out of our friends, only Zeke and Uriah know about that. Everybody else just knows about the stories published about Marcus – the lies.

"Can we talk about something else?" I say, trying to help out Tobias. "How was the party?"

"It was fun," Marlene says cautiously.

"Guys, don't feel bad or anything to tell me you enjoyed the party. I want to hear about it. What happened?"

"Well, you know Phil Youngston?" Christina asks. I shake my head but Tobias nods. "He walked in on Shauna and Zeke having sex."

"Christina!" Shauna shrieks.

"You guys really need to lock the door or something," Tobias says. "I almost walked in on you too."

"We were not having sex," Zeke argues.

"You were about to!"

"Shut up! Maybe you should knock!"

Tobias rolls his eyes. "It's my room too."

"Fine, you win this one," Zeke pouts.

"That's not all," Christina smirks. "They were doing it on _your_ bed," she tells Tobias.

"_What?!_" Tobias practically yells at Zeke.

Zeke puts his hands up defensively. "It was just a lot easier."

"That is disgusting!" I say. Oh God, ew.

"Now I have to get a new mattress," Tobias whines. "That was the first time, right?" Zeke doesn't say anything, he just looks guilty. Shauna looks even guiltier.

"Oh God," I say, putting my head in my hands.

"I'm gonna be sick," Tobias says.

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?" Zeke says. I look up.

Tobias stares at Zeke like he's crazy. He _is_ crazy and I'm sure I'm staring at him the same way. "Dramatic? You think that I'm being dramatic?" I ask.

"You fucked in the same bed I fuck in!" Tobias says. "That's disgusting! Tell me you at least changed the sheets."

Zeke looks down at his plate. "Uh."

"Oh God! Ew!" I feel like crying and soaking in a tub of bleach. "Come on! Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry!" Zeke says. "I didn't know it was that big of a deal!"

Tobias shakes his head. "That's so wrong."

"I'll make it up to you guys," Zeke says. "You guys can have sex in my bed and we'll be even."

"You think I'm mad about the bed?!" Tobias asks. "You think I'd ever want to have sex in on your bed?"

Zeke makes a frightened face. "I'm sorry! I don't know what to do!"

"Buy me a new mattress and sheets."

"Okay!" Zeke says. I laugh to myself because without knowing, Zeke is collapsing under this 'Four face.' Maybe it isn't so crazy of a theory after all.

"He can't buy away how disgusting I feel," I whine and shudder.

"What's so bad about it?" Zeke asks.

Tobias and everybody else just stare at him. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?" Zeke asks, putting his hands up.

"Dude," Uriah says, shaking his head.

"Think about it," Will says. Zeke looks around and the three other guys and realization crosses his face.

"_Oh,_" he says slowly.

"Yeah, you nasty little shit!" Tobias says. "You get it now?"

Zeke looks at Shauna. "We need to get check out."

"What? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Tobias asks.

"What if we caught something," Zeke says with wide eyes.

"That's not how that works, babe," Shauna says, shaking her head.

Zeke looks extremely upset now. "What if we got some STDs from that shit?"

Shauna looks at Zeke like he's crazy. Guess that's how everybody is looking at him. "Zeke, what does STD stand for?"

"Uh…"

"_Sexually Transmitted_ Disease," Shauna says. "You have to have _sex_ to get it. You can't pick it up off a mattress."

"I don't have any STDs!" I shriek. I don't. I've was checked after Peter and after Tobias too.

"How do you know?" Zeke says. "What if you do and you just don't know it?!"

"This conversation went from way too personal to _way too personal_," Christina says. "The rest of us don't want to hear about your sex lives."

"You brought it up!" Tobias says. A guilty look crosses Christina's face and she doesn't say another word.

"I just feel gross," I say. "Like I need to take twenty showers."

"Come on, it's not that bad," Zeke says.

"We sat in each other's come," Tobias says quietly and through clenched teeth. "Get. It. Through. Your. Head."

Zeke's mouth opens and closes like a fish. "I-um… that's…"

"It's disgusting," Tobias says. "And it's all your fault."

"_My_ fault?" Zeke asks. "How is it my fault?"

"You're the one who did it on _my_ bed. I didn't make you do it on my bed!" Tobias says.

"It was Shauna!" Zeke says. "She said it would be fine!"

I look up at Shauna and her cheeks are bright red. "Ew, Shauna, come on!"

"I'm sorry!" she says defensively. "I wasn't really thinking about that at the time."

Zeke smirks. "Yeah, she was thinking about my d-"

"_Okay!_" I say loudly, cutting Zeke off. "Don't want to hear about that!"

"Don't talk about your tiny dick in front of my girlfriend," Tobias says.

"'Tiny?' Who? You?" Zeke retorts.

"Shut the fuck up. We both know who is going to win this. It's a hard fact," Tobias says.

I make a face and Uriah voices my thoughts. "Bad word choice, man."

Tobias is confused for a second and then his ears turn pink when he realizes what he just said. "Shut up."

"I win and you know it," Zeke says. "Right, Shauna?"

I rub my face with my hand. "Guys, this isn't really the time or place to talk about this."

Zeke shakes his head. "Four is just a chicken."

"A 'chicken?' Okay, I see we've gone back in the past to second grade," Tobias mocks.

Zeke rolls his eyes. "Covering your shame with sarcasm, I see."

Tobias just shakes his head and chuckles. "You're so wrong. So, so wrong."

"No, I'm not!

Tobias just keeps shaking his head. "I've always won."

"I'm not even sure what this conversation is about anymore," Marlene says. "What are you guys winning?"

Everybody stares are Marlene. "Are you serious?" Uriah asks her. She still looks confused. "They're arguing over who has the bigger dick." Realization crosses Marlene's face and she blushes.

"I win," Zeke mutters quietly.

"No, you don't," Tobias whispers back.

"Do too," Zeke whispers angrily.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Hey, shut the fuck up!" Shauna says. "Why does it matter?"

"Size matters," Zeke says.

"I don't think so," Shauna says.

"You don't think so because you're accustomed to my extra large… package," Zeke smirks. Shauna bites her lip and looks like she is holding something back. "What?" Zeke asks. Shauna just shakes her head. "No, say it."

"I don't know that I'd call it 'extra large,'" Shauna says quietly.

Zeke looks at her like she just shaved his head bald. "What?"

"I mean, it's fine and everything. But I think it's possible that Four's bigger," Shauna says.

"Please don't talk about my boyfriend," I say, putting my hand over my face.

They ignore me. "How can you say that?" Zeke asks her.

Shauna puts her hands up defensively. "I don't know for sure. But of the one's I've seen, yours isn't the biggest."

Zeke looks like somebody just told him that he was going to die in three months. He looks depressed. "Okay," he says quietly.

"It doesn't matter," Shauna says, rubbing his arms. "I still love you."

Zeke shrugs. "Yeah, whatever."

Shauna is about to say something when Lynn groans loudly. "This is ridiculous! You people are crazy!"

"You don't understand!" Zeke says accusingly to her.

"You're right. I don't understand guys and their obsessions with their penises! You don't see girls walking around comparing vaginas."

I shy away from Lynn because she's a lot to handle. "Okay, okay," Zeke says. "I'll shut up if you do."

"Good!" Lynn says.

A few minutes of awkward silence pass. "How'd you guys do on that Chem test?" Will says out of the blue.

"Got a D," Zeke says.

"I got an A," Marlene says happily.

"I got an F," Uriah says sadly.

"Well, then…" Will lets the attempt at conversation die.

Thankfully, a minute later, the bell rings. I leave the cafeteria with Tobias faster than ever before. We walk down the hall and I can tell he is itching to say something, but he won't.

"What is it?" I ask.

"What?"

"I know you have something to say. So, say it."

His lips form into a straight line as he debates telling me or not. "I'm okay, right?"

I am confused. "What do you mean?"

He bites his lip. "I, um… I satisfy you, right?"

I stop in the middle of the hall and look up at him. "You're kidding right?" He looks more insecure than I've ever seen him and he shakes his head. "Yes, Tobias. You 'satisfy' me." He nods, and looks to be thinking deeply. Then he grabs my hand and pulls me without a word. _The hell?_

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm not even sure what happened here today...  
-GerdyGertha**


	55. Chapter 55

**Author's Note: Warning, lemon-y smutty-ness :)  
Let's all keep in mind that these are a couple of seventeen year olds with raging hormones, okay? Besides, this chapter is from Tobias' POV and he's a bit more... distracted, shall we say?  
Enjoy, ya little pervs. – Just kidding, I love you guys.  
-GerdyGertha**

* * *

**Tobias**

I grab Tris' hand and pull her down the hall – in the opposite direction of class. She looks up at me and smirks; she knows what's going on. We reach the end of the hallway near the stairs and go through the unmarked door.

"This isn't the janitor's closet," Tris says. We take our backpacks off and I hit the lights to reveal an old office that nobody uses. They mostly just use this small room for storage. There are piles of random textbooks and copy paper in one corner, a stack of chairs in another table, and against the far wall is a ceiling high, metal bookshelf of absolute random crap.

"Clever observation," I laugh.

She rolls her eyes as I shut the door. "Shut up."

"I just thought that with this whole immunity thing we could-" I start but I am cut off by her slamming me up against a wall and crashing her lips into mine. We kiss heavily for a moment before we break apart to breathe. "When the hell did you get so strong? I think I'm going to have a bruised shoulder."

She laughs shyly. "I got a tad bit excited."

"Oh? Excited about what?" I ask. She raises an eyebrow and places her hand right on top of my hard dick. "Oh, that."

"Can I ask why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you hard?"

I awkwardly clear my throat. "Um." She looks at me strangely, waiting for an answer. "Well, your answer to my question."

"That's all it takes?" she laughs. I nod. "You are such a boy."

I roll my hips against her hand. "Yeah, seems so."

She blushes and leans up to kiss me again. I lean down so it will be easier for her. I'm so much taller than her, sometimes it's nice but usually it's just frustrating. She runs her tongue along my bottom lip and I open immediately for her. Suddenly, she pulls away with wide eyes. "Did you lock the door?" I reach over and turn the lock and then nod. She laughs before she brings her lips back to mine.

I moan when she runs her hands under my shirt and over my abdomen and chest. I take my hands off of her back so I can pull my shirt over my head. She smiles up at me before I lean down and kiss her again. Her hands explore my chest while my hands inch her shirt up her body and then finally take it off.

I'd love to worship her breasts, but we just don't have that kind of time. "Pants," she says in between kissing my jaw and my neck. I follow her command and undo the button and the zipper on my jeans and pull them off. When mine are off, I take hers off – exposing her pink underwear.

"Pink?" I chuckle.

She blushes. "Why are _all_ your boxers black?"

"I have one blue pair too."

She gasps dramatically. "Oh, Tobias, I am _so_ sorry. Will you ever forgive my ignorance?"

"If you take your underwear off, I might consider it." She pulls her underwear down over her hips and lets them slide down her legs and onto the floor. "You're forgiven," I say huskily before I pull her face up to mine.

She grinds herself up against my still covered dick and moans into my mouth. And that only make me harder. I reach down and push my boxers off. She smirks at me as we trade places. I lift her up and push her against the wall as she wraps her legs around my waist. We have this down to a science now.

"Wet all for me?" I tease her. She laughs a little and nods. I use her warm juices to lubricate because I'm big and she's small and I don't want to hurt her. That night we were a little _too_ excited, and it didn't go so well for her. We don't skip this part now.

She starts moaning because I've been rubbing too long, so I center myself at her entrance and then lower her onto me. We both let out a sigh as we settle into the feeling. "Go," she says eagerly.

I thrust into her slowly, making her ride up the wall each time. I like to switch between watching her face and watching her breasts. It makes me sad that they're cover by her bra, but I don't say anything. For some incomprehensible reason, she is insecure about her breasts. I have told her a thousand times that I like them. They aren't huge, but why the hell do I care? They're _boobs_. And they're only for _my_ eyes. They're _my_ Tris' boobs. Those boobs are only for _me_.

"Faster," she pants.

"You're going to hit your head on the wall," I laugh.

"Don't," she breathes. "Care." So, I do what she says. I don't think she's ready yet, so I reach between us and rub her clit just the way she likes it.

"Yeah," she says. "Yeah, do that." I kiss her neck as I rub her and thrust faster into her. Hearing her moan is bringing me even closer. "I'm coming," she breathes out.

Her walls clench around me and that's it – I release into her at the same time she milks me finished. "You're incredible," I pant as we come down. I stay inside of her as our orgasms fade out. I keep her up against the wall and she leans in and kisses me hard.

"Only because you're incredible too," she says with a brilliant smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I wrap my arms around her thin waist and put her on her feet carefully at the same time I pull out. "I think I will really enjoy this immunity thing."

"I bet you will," she laughs. "How are you feeling?"

I pull my boxers back on. "Pretty amazing. You?"

"Satisfied," she smiles as she puts her underwear and jeans on.

"Thanks, babe."

"You do realize you have absolutely _nothing_ to worry about, right?"

I smirk at her and pull my jeans and then my shirt on. "You know you don't either."

She shakes her head a little and puts her shirt on. "You just say that."

I wrap my arms around her waist and look into her blue-gray eyes. "I've told you so many times and I'd never lie to you."

She rests her hand on my cheek. "Times like these make me want to call you sugar."

"Please don't," I say seriously. "That is _the_ girliest nickname I have ever heard."

She frowns. "Well, you need a name of some sort. You think of one since you don't like mine."

I gently run my finger over the furrow between her eyebrows to make it go away. "How about you just stick to calling me Tobias or babe."

She pouts. "Those are so boring."

"Sorry my name isn't exciting."

She smacks my arm with the hand that isn't on my face. That's kind of funny; half of her is hitting me while the other half is caressing me. We have a strange relationship, I think. "That's not what I meant. I love your name."

"You do?" I can feel that I'm making a face. I thought my name was weird. It isn't common.

"Yeah. It suites you."

"Do you know what it means?"

"Not a clue," she says. "It just sounds good. Is it Greek? Or Biblical?"

"I don't know. I asked my dad once where I got my name from and he smacked me in the face and told me not to ask that again. It probably had something to do with my mom," I say. "Sorry, that was kind of harsh."

"Oh… Well, I think your name is pretty."

"You think my name is '_pretty?_'"

She nods. "Yeah. It's such an elegant name, ya know? _Tobias._ It's nice."

I frown at her. "Okay…"

"Don't look at me like that – it's true! It rolls off the tongue nicely. Just say it once."

"No."

"Come on!"

"Why?"

"Feel how it rolls off the tongue! _Tobias_."

"You're weird."

"I am not! It's nice! Seriously!"

I unwrap my arms from around her and shake my head laughing. "Okay, Tris."

"Whatever. You think of a new nickname for yourself."

"You can't nickname yourself," I say as we pick up our backpacks.

"Sure you can. Look at, um… Well, I'm sure someone has!"

I shake my head again. "You make no sense."

"What if I called you Toby?"

"God no. Do not _ever_ do that."

"Okay, okay. Just Tob?"

"That's not as bad, but I still hate it."

"Ugh!"

"Oh, I have an idea," I say excitedly.

She smiles brightly. "What?"

"How about… Tobias," I say flatly.

She glares at me. "You suck, I actually got excited."

I sigh. "Why do _I_ have to have a nickname?"

"I already have one."

"Well, I do too."

She shrugs. "It feels weird to call you Four."

"Why?"

She shrugs again. "I don't know. It's a number, Tobias."

"The best number," I grin at her.

She laughs. "Fine, but I still can't do it. Not when your real name is so _pretty_."

"I swear, Tris, call my name 'pretty' one more time," I say with a glare.

"Fine, fine," she holds up her hands. "Your name is very handsome."

"I guess that's better."

"Maybe I should get a nickname," she says, thinking.

"Tris?"

"No, I mean a new one. Just for us."

"Bea?"

"No, no, no. My family calls me that."

"I don't know!" I say, exhausted from this whole thing. "I suck at coming up with nicknames."

"We should ask Uriah."

"Why?"

"He called me Tris first."

"Zeke called me Four first."

Tris laughs a little. "I think the Pedrad brothers could open up a nicknaming business." I frown at her and she laughs again. "Maybe not."

I pull my phone out of my pocket. "Geez, we might as well skip class."

"Why? How late are we?"

"There's fifteen minutes left."

"That because _you_ took forever to come," she sighs.

"I did not! I had to rub you, remember?" I remind her.

She blushes. "Yeah, and then we came at the same time and usually you're first."

"I think it was just fine," I pout.

She kisses me on the lips. "It was better than fine, baby. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."

"You didn't hurt my feelings."

"Mhm, sure."

"I don't have feelings," I say, making my voice lower.

"Right," she smirks. "You're all man and no emotion."

"Damn straight."

"What the hell were you thinking about the whole time though, seriously?"

I feel my face heat up. "Uh, your boobs."

"My boobs?"

I laugh nervously. "Yeah."

"What about them?" She looks down at her chest and frowns.

"I was thinking that I wanted to be able to look at them."

She raises an eyebrow. "You are ridiculous."

"What? I like your boobs."

"You mean my tiny fat sacks?"

"Your _what?_"

"That basically all boobs are," she says, rolling her eyes. "What's with guys and boobs? You have them too."

"I do not!"

"What the hell did you think your nipples were sitting on?"

"_Pecs! Pectoral muscles!_"

"Okay, fine. _You_ don't have _boobs_, but some guys do."

"_Those_ are _not_ boobs. _Those_ are fucking nasty. _These_," I cup her boobs with both my hands. "These are sexy."

She brushes my hands off. "You're sick." I make a kissy face at her and she laughs. "Perv."

"Guess what?"

She sighs. "What?"

"I love your boobs."

She sighs. "Why?"

"I like it when they bounce up and down."

"You are disgusting," she says, but she bites her lip holding back a laugh.

"Guys like boobs. Sorry."

She shakes her head. "I know; I just don't understand why."

"I heard once that there's a biological reason. Males are attracted to female boobs because they give milk to babies. It's all about reproduction."

She clamps her hands over her ears. "Okay, can we _not_ talk about that?!"

I laugh. "Sorry."

She lowers her hands and shakes her head. "What does that having to do with watching my boobs bounce?"

"Nothing," I shrug. "That's just me being a perv."

"_Okay_," she chuckles. "That you are."

"Yet here we are, in a tiny ass closet after having sex."

"Yeah, well, I guess I don't have a lot of self control."

I nod. "Me either."

"How much time left of class now?"

"Five minutes," I say, looking at my phone for the time again.

"What else to discuss?" she asks, tapping her chin. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"What's the real reason guys care about size so much?"

I groan, _not this again_. "I don't know."

"Sure you do. Come on, tell me."

"I guess it's just the whole 'the bigger, the better,' thing."

"Okay, but _why?_"

I shake my head. "It's like saying who's most manly."

Tris frowns in thought. "So, the bigger your dick the more manly you are?" I shrug. "That makes no sense. I guess guys _do_ think with their penises."

"What?"

"Guys think with their penises."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You've never heard that before? Or, 'men always use their heads, just not the right one.'"

I laugh loudly. "_What?!_"

"I can't believe you've never heard that."

"I'm not a girl and guys don't talk about that stuff."

She raises an eyebrow. Obviously the lunch conversation doesn't help make my point. "Well, not all the time. And we definitely don't say _that_ kind of stuff."

"It's true though sometimes."

"Yeah, well… It's all your fault."

She makes an offended face and frowns. "My fault?"

"Yeah. It's the boobs, I'm telling you. Make me lose my mind and I just start thinking about – _oh_. Now it makes sense."

She laughs. "So, as usual, women are right."

"Um, excuse me?"

"Come on, who wins like ninety percent of our arguments?"

"Me."

"No, no. I just let you think you've won."

"What?"

"Babe, come on. I outsmart you."

I frown. "No you don't!"

"Sure I do. Oh, and that time when we went down to Springfield, who was the one who got us lost?"

"Well, I was driving but you were giving me directions," I say, remembering."

"Yeah, and I specifically told you to get on I-Ninety and what did you do? Kept going straight!"

I groan. "We got there eventually!"

"Yeah I know. You're welcome," she says, smiling politely.

"I got us there perfectly."

"Maybe in your dreams or biased memories."

"You never told me about I-Ninety."

"Yes I did!"

"Nope."

"Ugh! Are we seriously doing this? That was months ago."

"You brought it up!"

She sighs. "I know. I can't even remember the point I was trying to make."

I look at the time. "It doesn't matter; we have to go to class." She nods and I unlock the door. We open the door and exit quickly and I smack right into a teacher.

"Oompf!"

"Sorry!" I say quickly.

"What were you two doing in the supply closet?" a gray haired woman asks.

"I, um, we were looking for paint."

The teach frowns. "All the paint is in the art wing."

"Yeah, we heard there was some up here too, but apparently not. We're going to go look in the art wing now," Tris says.

The teacher eyes us suspiciously. "Fine. Hurry to class." Tris and I nod and quickly walk past her. Once we turn a corner we burst into laughter.

"She definitely knows what we were doing," I say.

"Yes she does."

We get to Geography and walk to our seats. Zeke eyes us much like the teacher was when he sees us. "Where were you guys?" he asks as we sit down next to him and Will.

"I wasn't feeling well," Tris says. "Four took me to the nurse's office."

"Really?" Zeke asks. "Is that why both of you have extremely messy hair? The nurse push you against the wall?"

Tris and I both turn bright red and immediately puts out hands in our hair and flatten it down. "It's not what it looks like," I say.

"Right," Will says. "Christina told me that the two of you like to do it in closets."

Zeke looks at me with wide eyes. "_You?_"

"What's so hard to believe?" I smirk. "You've never done it?" I know full well he has never had sex in school.

"Of course I have."

"Right. Okay, brother." Then a thought occurs to me and I look at Tris. "You told Christina?"

"And Shauna and Marlene."

"What? Why?!"

"We were talking about sex at the mall, I already told you this."

"_When?!_"

She sighs. "You have the worst memory, I swear."

"I do not!"

"When's my birthday?"

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._ "Mar-" I start to say, but her eyes narrow so I change my answer. "February."

"February what?"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. _"Eleventh?" I guess. I know that's not right but I can't remember.

She makes a loud 'wrong' game show buzzer noise. "Wrong!"

"Twelfth?" She makes the noise again. "Can you stop?"

"I'll stop when you get it right."

I sigh. "Thirteen?" She shakes her head. "Fourteen?" She shakes her head. "Fifteenth?"

"This is sad for you."

"Sixteenth?" I think that's it actually.

"I'm not even proud of you."

"It's not like you know my birthday," I say.

"October nineteenth."

"Fine." She smirks. "I bet you don't know our anniversary." The smile disappears from her face. "That's what I thought," I smirk. I don't know it either, but she doesn't know that.

"I never thought about it."

I look at her with sad eyes. "That hurts, babe. That hurts right here," I say slowly as I poke my chest right over my heart.

"You're lying," she says, her eyes narrowing. _Shit_. "You don't know it either. I can tell when you lie to me."

"Um."

"Nice try though. You had me for a second."

"Can you guys shut up?" Zeke says, turning around. "I need to hear the teacher." Oops. I didn't even notice he was talking. Good thing we naturally don't talk very loudly around other people.

Tris makes a face at me and then turns her attention to the teacher. I try to sit and listen, but now I am trying to think of important facts and dates in my head. She's right though. I do have terrible memory. I try to make a mental list.

_Birthday – February sixteenth  
First time we had sex – November first – I remember that perfectly…  
Favorite color – blue  
Favorite food – hamburgers  
Favorite animal – um…  
Favorite_

"Mr. Eaton, please answer the question," I hear. I look up and see Mr. Jacobs staring at me expectantly. I have no fucking clue what the question was or what the hell he has drawn up on the board.

"Uganda," Tris whispers.

"Uganda," I say. Mr. Jacobs nods and continues on with his lecture. I look at Tris and mouth 'thank you.' She nods and smiles.

And now I can't remember what I was thinking about. She is so right. I do have the worst memory.

* * *

**Author's Note: By the way, I've never been to Chicago, or even Illinois for that matter, so I have no idea if that's an actual route. Google Maps said it was, but I am so terrible at understanding directions so…. Sorry in advance.  
Thought about doing a one-shot about their road trip. Would you guys be into that? Let me know.  
Sorry for another fluffy chapter. I was in a fluffy mood. More drama tomorrow. Heeeeheee – you guys are going to be ****_sooo _**** pissed at me tomorrow.  
-GerdyGertha**


	56. Chapter 56

**Tris**

"I'm nervous," I admit to my mother as she twists my hair into a professional, classy looking bun at the base of my head. "What if they don't believe me?"

"They have no choice but to believe you, honey. That picture he sent was evidence that he can't argue," she assures me quickly. But my nerves are still buzzing terrible 'what ifs' through me and that answer isn't good enough.

"What if he finds a way?"

"He won't," she says surely as she places one last pin in my hair.

"What if he-" I start but my mother cuts me off by kneeling down in front of me. Her green eyes look sternly into mine.

"Beatrice, you need to relax. You need to understand that there is nothing Peter can do or say that will go against you. He _will_ be found guilty. And the fact that Al, his accomplice, is pleading guilty will only hurt him. You have nothing to worry about."

"But-"

"But nothing. He has no way out. There are too many solid facts and strong pieces of evidence to back you up."

I take a deep breath and try to believe her words. "Okay," I say quietly. "I'm just scared, mom."

She wraps her arms around me. "I know, sweetheart. And I am so sorry that you have had to go through all of this. You should never have had to."

I take another deep breath and ask a question that's been tearing at me. "Did Tobias say if he decided to testify?" I ask. Tobias was on the fence about testifying. He is really the only 'witness', for lack of a better term – he didn't witness me being taken, but he's the one who found me. But he is also the one who put Peter in the hospital for three days and then bed rest for another two.

My mother sighs. "I was hoping you knew."

I shake my head. "I don't want him to if it will make him uncomfortable."

"He's one of your best defenses though, Bea."

"I know," I look down at my black pencil skirt. "I just don't want him to do anything he doesn't want to. I feel terrible that he's been dragged into all of this."

"He saved you, honey. He wasn't dragged in; he stormed in of his own accord."

I shake my head again. "He and dad had an agreement."

"Do you really think that's why he saved you?" my mom asks me, a small smile on her lips. "That boy loves you, Beatrice."

"I know. I love him too, mom."

She smiles and fixes the hair in front of my face. "My baby is in love."

"_Mom_," I protest, trying to stop what I know will come. She'll gush about how I should always remember to be safe, and then she'll go on about how great Tobias is. It's nice to hear, I guess, but I'm just not in the mood for her spiel today.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm very proud of you though, you know. You've picked a good boy. Tobias is such a nice boy." I think she loves my boyfriend more than I do.

"We have to go, mom," I say. She looks at the clock on my bedside table and nods. She stands up and I get up from my desk chair. "Thank you for doing my hair."

"Of course, honey. I'll be downstairs. We need to leave in five minutes," she says before leaving my room.

I pick up my phone and dial his number. It rings five times, and I am about to give up when he answers. "Hello?"

"Hey, everything okay?" I ask. He sounds flustered.

"Yeah, fine. I, um." There's a loud noise in the background and then I hear a girl's voice.

"Who's that?"

"Shauna," he says. I hear Zeke's laughing in the background too and relief floods through me. I know he would never cheat, but hearing a girl's squeal on the phone when you're talking to your boyfriend is downright scary. "Sorry, she and Zeke are playing some _stupid_ game." I hear him put his hand over the phone and then yell. "Can you guys shut the fuck up please?" Then his voice sounds normal again. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Are you coming today?" I ask hesitantly.

"Look, Tris," he starts with a regretful tone.

"No, it's fine. I understand. I wouldn't go if I didn't have to either." I say it's fine, but I don't know if I mean it. I kind of needed him today.

"I want to help, I do, but I don't see how I can do that without telling them everything."

"What do you mean?"

"What if they ask where I learned to fight like I did?"

"Don't tell them."

"I won't lie under oath, Tris."

_What an inconvenient time to be a gentleman._ "I understand."

"I'm sorry, baby." His voice is full of regret and worry.

"No, it's okay, really. I'll be fine. We have that picture to prove everything."

"Yeah."

"It should be good enough."

"Yeah."

"Tobias, please don't worry. There's nothing to worry about."

"How long is it going to take?" he sighs.

"Let's say two hours," I say. I think that sounds right. That's what dad said it would take.

"Okay. Call me as soon as you're out. I want to hear his sentence."

"I will. I love you," I say.

"I love you, too. Good luck." And then we hang up. I take a deep breath and one last look in the mirror. Here goes nothing.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know **_**nothing**_** about court, so I'm switching POV while she's in court. Don't worry, later you'll hear about everything that happened.  
-GerdyGertha**

* * *

**Tobias**

I hang up the phone and set it on the counter just in time for Zeke to run by me and shove me into the counter.

"Watch it!" I yell at him, but he ignores me and chases after Shauna towards the living room. "Fucking morons," I mumble.

I go down the hallway and into my room. I shut the door to hopefully block out some of Zeke and Shauna's squealing. Stupid fucking game – I'm not even sure what they're doing, but it's irritating.

I haven't been in a mood this sour since… since Tris and I were apart. And that's probably part of the reason I'm so pissy. Tris skipped school today to prep for court against Peter, so I sat through the whole miserable school day with just my irritating, idiotic peers. Lunch sucked too. All anybody wanted to talk about is that dance coming up on Saturday. Well, guess what? I don't care what shoes Christina thinks are perfect, I do not give a single fuck about Marlene's new earrings, and I definitely do not care that Uriah's suspenders have red clips. I am not having a good day. And now I have to wait for two hours to hear what that shithead gets? Great. Two hours to sit here and just drown in my own thoughts. I would totally go get a beer from Zeke and my stash, but mom's coming home at eight, and that wouldn't be fun to explain. She doesn't mind us having a party once in a while, as long as we respect 'her house, her neighbors, and ourselves,' but she is against us drinking.

"Open the door!" I hear Zeke yell. I can hear Shauna squealing from the bathroom. I cover my head with my pillow. Uriah isn't even here to share the torture. Little fuck went to Marlene's. He's probably gonna get some tonight, and this is what I get; Zeke and Shauna's high pitched yelling. Great. Why the fuck is everybody so excited and happy today? It fucking rained today, people should be moping around. Like me. I'm the only normal person I swear.

"You can't get to me Zekey!" Okay. I need to get the fuck out of here. I get up from my bed and throw on a sweatshirt. I quickly leave my room and head towards the front door.

"Where you going?" Zeke asks as I walk past him.

"Out." I put on my shoes and grab my keys and quickly leave. I welcome the silence and solitude immediately.

I go downstairs to the underground garage and hop into my truck. I pull out of the garage and start driving down the road without a destination. I finally decide to go to the gym and hit some bags. I like to switch between picturing them as Peter and my father – it's a bad habit, but it helps.

I pull into the parking lot of the gym and grab my gym bag from the back seat. Random trips to the gym fueled by frustration have led me to developing a habit of keeping extra clothes in my truck.

I leave my truck and go into the gym. I hand Tori my membership card and she scans it. The thing I like about Tori, she can tell when I'm not in the mood to talk. She just gives me a nod and a small smile and lets me get on my way. I go to the locker room first to change quickly, and then I am out on the floor and standing in front of a bag.

* * *

I work on the bag for about an hour before I am tired. I haven't gone for a run in a while so I go downstairs to the indoor track. It's Monday evening so the gym is pretty empty, which I am thankful for, so I have the whole track to myself. I run and run, not counting my laps or my time. I don't run to train or to prove a point, I run to tire myself out. Finally, I've done it and I'm ready to get out of here. I decide to take a shower here since I probably won't be able to get into the one at home.

I go into the locker room and grab my bag. Then I go to a small shower stall and hang up my bag in the corner against the far wall where the water doesn't touch. I grab my soap and my shampoo and shower quickly. I towel off and then get dressed in the stall. When I'm all finished, I grab my phone and check it as I walk out. I am overwhelmed with excitement to see that I have a new message from Tris.

_Tris: He got 15 YEARS in the California state prison!  
Tobias: That is amazing news! Can I come over?  
_

I leave the locker room and head towards the main doors.

_Tris: Please.  
Tobias: Okay, I'm just leaving the gym. I'll be there in five.  
Tris: Okay, love you.  
Tobias: I love you too.  
_

I eagerly get into my truck and start it up while throwing my bag behind me. I pull out of the parking lot and notice that it seems to be raining twice as hard as it was earlier. I hop on the main road and am excited to see the light turn green just in time for me to go through it. A loud honk sounds to my right and I look to the side to see the bright headlights of a semi staring me in the eyes.

* * *

**Tris**

I look out the front door window for Tobias for the thirtieth time. He said he'd be here in five minutes and that was an hour ago. I'm kind of freaking out. He doesn't lie and he doesn't exaggerate about these kinds of things. He is nothing if not punctual – well, maybe not to school, but _always_ when he meets me. I have called him seven times in the past half hour, and nothing. It goes straight to voicemail every time.

I am about to go into my dad's office when my phone vibrates in my hand. I quickly answer it, not even checking to see who it is first.

"Tobias?"

I hear crying on the other side. "Tris, it's Hana. There's been an accident."

_Accident._ Tobias isn't here because he has been in an accident. My chest clenches up and it suddenly weighs seven tons. I sink to the floor and a terrible scream of pain bursts through me. An accident? I can't breath.

"Beatrice?" I hear my dad's voice coming from his office, but I ignore him.

"What? W-What happened to him?" I manage to ask.

"He was hit by a semi," she says through sobs.

I cry out loudly because the pain in my chest just tripled. It feels like I'm choking and I can't breathe. The pain is too much and the images behind my eyes are even more terrible. "Is he okay?" He has to be okay. He has to be. I love him and I need him and he _has_ to be okay.

"He's alive." Two words lift me from a dark pit, but they don't lift me far. "They are trying very hard to keep him that way."

I cry out again and clutch my chest. If he… if he… I can't even think the word. I should have known something was wrong sooner. I didn't do anything. And now he is… "Where?"

"We're at the hospital. Tris, I do not want you to drive. Have your parents come with you. Tris, please do not drive," Hana begs. I hear more crying in the background, it's softer and distinctly male.

"O-Okay." I croak through my sobbing.

"Beatrice!" my dad's voice is suddenly near and very urgent. He kneels down in front of me and another sob wrecks through my body. Can a heart _physically_ split in half? Because I'm pretty sure that's what mine is doing right now. The thoughts and the images are too much. "What happened?" He is asking more questions, but I can't hear him. I keep screaming. Why am I screaming? I can't stop screaming. It hurts. I'm screaming in pain. I hear him yell. "Natalie!"

I process that a hand is rubbing my back, but it's not helping. _You can't help me._ I clamp my hand over my mouth and squeeze my eyes shut. That's no good; that makes images form like a movie. I see him in his truck and I see a semi hurling towards him and then black. I see him lying in a hospital, fighting – this time for his life. The feeling in my chest is spreading. I can't breathe, I can't move, and I definitely can't answer the questions I know my parents are asking me. I feel my phone being yanked from my hand and I clutch onto it for dear life. It is my dear life. That is the closest thing I have to him right now.

"No!" I scream, terrified that if I let go, he will too and he'll be gone and I'll have lost him and it will be all my fault. A small part in the back of my mind knows that that is irrational, but I can't help but think that this is a lifeline. I look at the person trying to take my phone. My dad looks horrified. I'm scaring my father. I didn't even know my father was able to be scared. My sobs and the pain in my chest are tearing me apart and I can't breathe. What if he dies? What the hell will I do if he dies? He can't die! He can't leave me like that!

My dad is talking into my phone and his expression is just getting scarier. I can't look at him. He's making it worse. I look around and all I see is gray. Why is this house so gray? My chest hurts. I can't breathe. I look over and see brown hair. Mom.

They're pulling me. Pulling me up. I stand and let them drag me towards the door. I'd like to help, but I can't. I physically cannot move. I watch my mom put shoes on my feet and my jacket on my arms, but I don't know what's going on. All I can think about is him.

Dragging. They're pulling me outside. I'm being pushed into a car. "We need to hurry."

"NO!" I scream. My mother is sitting next to me in the back seat. She looks scared too. I cry heavily because everybody is scared. I'm scared. What if he dies? What the fuck will I do if he dies?

"Beatrice, it's going to be okay," she says. _NO. You don't know that. You don't know! _I feel myself shaking, like there is a quake in my chest that I can't control.

"I'll drive carefully, I promise," I hear my father say from the driver's seat. _Yeah, because we don't want to end up like him._ He could die. We could die. Maybe if he died, and then I died, it wouldn't matter. No, that's a sick thought. I shouldn't think things like that. My mom would be so upset if she could hear my thoughts. Mom looks scared.

"My chest hurts," I tell her.

"What do you mean?" I point to the source of pain.

"It hurts, mom!" I scream. She doesn't understand. Why doesn't she understand?

"Your heart hurts?" she asks, pointing to where I'm pointing. I nod. "Oh, honey," she wraps her arms around my shaking form. This isn't helping. This isn't helping keep him alive. This is useless. We need to help _him_, not me. This pain is nothing like I've ever felt. Nothing like the time when I was five and I broke my arm in half. Nothing like the time I fell off the high dive without knowing how to resurface when I was six. This pain is new and it feels like somebody lit boulders on fire and replaced my blood with those. I feel hot, too hot, and heavy and it hurts.

Suddenly, my door opens. When did we get to the hospital? My dad grabs both of my hands and lifts me out of the car. I still can't move. It's like all the energy in my body is going to my heart, to keep it beating. It sure is painful.

Why do I keep complaining about pain? It's minuscule compared to what he must be going through. What if he dies? _What the fuck will I do if he dies?_

I'm dragged through doors. I hear a nurse ask if we need a wheelchair. _Are you crazy? Go help him, what are you doing here? Go help the others keep him alive!_

I'm dragged down a hall. It's bright and white here. And then my eyes focus as I'm dragged to a stop. I see her, Hana. Suddenly, my heart decides to share some power with my legs and I run to her. She stands up as I meet her and she wraps me up in her warm arms. I cry harder, if that's even possible. I can hear myself screaming into her shoulder, but I can't stop. It hurts so bad.

"Tris," she is saying my name, but I can't stop screaming. Maybe this is what will keep him alive. "Tris," she says again. I shake my head and burrow deeper into her neck. "Honey, he'll be okay."

I pull away and look into her dark brown eyes. "They told you that?" She hesitates. _No_. They didn't tell her that. That's just a generic phrase people say when terrible shit happens. "No. No, you don't know."

She looks at me sadly. I don't like that. I don't want that. I leave her and go sit in a chair. I sit down next to some guy. Oh, it's Zeke.

"Tris," he says shakily with a heavy sniffle. He looks like shit. I've never seen him cry before. That helps break my heart too. He's always so cheerful. "What's gonna happen to my brother?"

I shake my head because I don't know. I'm not God. I don't know. I don't know. "I don't know." And I clamp my jacketed hand over my mouth again because I need to scream and I need to cry and other people won't want to hear that. I shake my head as Zeke cries.

I listen in on my parents talking to Hana. "How bad are his injuries?" my mom asks.

Hana sobs again. "Broken. My baby is so broken." I cry out when she says those words. Broken. That's never a word I would have thought to associate with him. He is always the one to do the breaking, he couldn't possibly be broken himself - No, that can't be right. But it is, he is broken. Him in a bed. Bloody, bruised, _broken_... Is he even breakable? Of course he is, he's only human. _He's alive. They are trying very hard to keep him that way. _Wow, how very reassuring that is _NOT_.

"Oh God," someone says. I look up and Uriah is standing there. I break down again. How is it possible to cry this much? Uriah walks up to his mother and she tells him something. He crumples before her. Falls down to his knees and puts his head in her lap. I can't take this. My chest hurts so much. He had better not fucking die.

* * *

Hours. Hours pass and nothing. Nothing but cries and so much hurt. So much of nothing is happening. Hours pass. Hours are passing and this is torture.

White coat. A white coat walks calmly up to the group of us. I take my head off of Zeke's shoulder and stand and look at the doctor.

"Is this the family of Tobias Eaton?" he asks.

Hana stands eagerly. "Y-Yes."

"Mrs. Pedrad?"

"Yes. How is my son?"

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**_**Keep calm  
**__**and  
**__**Remember:  
**__**I upload daily  
**_**-GerdyGertha**

**P.S. Dun, dun, dunnnn…..**


	57. Chapter 57

**Tris**

_White coat. A white coat walks calmly up to the group of us. I take my head off of Zeke's shoulder and stand and look at the doctor._

"_Is this the family of Tobias Eaton?" he asks._

_Hana stands eagerly. "Y-Yes."_

"_Mrs. Pedrad?"_

"_Yes. How is my son?"_

He nervously looks behind her and at the rest of us, who are hanging on his every word. "Hi, Mrs. Pedrad; my name is Doctor Arthur Baker. Should we go somewhere more private to speak?" he asks her quietly. My chest constricts at his question.

She immediately shakes her head, calming me down. "Please, just tell me what's wrong with my son!"

He takes a deep breath and tries to only look at her and ignore the rest of us. "Tobias' body is very close to shutting down," Dr. Baker says. I feel my heart pounding in my chest. _Close to shutting down_. Close to death.

Hana gasps and places her palm over chest. "What do you mean?"

"His heart rate is very, very low and the trauma from the crash put him into a coma. However, his coma is not as severe as we would usually expect it to be. Victims of a crash like his usually enter a vegetative state, if they survive at all, but he is not at that point. His brain scans show that his brain is receiving sounds and pain stimuli, but it isn't processing it or reacting to it."

"What does that mean?"

"He can hear you when you talk to him, but his brain can't process what you're saying or who is speaking, and he won't remember it when he awakes." So we can talk to him, but it'd be pointless.

"When will he wake up?"

Dr. Baker sighs. "I'm sorry, we can't say for certain. But, due to the extent of his injuries, I probably would have put him into a medically induced coma anyways."

"Why?"

"The pain that Tobias would be in if he woke up in his current state would stop his heart." I feel a cry rip through me at his words. _Would stop his heart. The pain Tobias would be in would stop his heart. _The pain would kill him. He'd die. I feel like I can't get enough air into my lungs.

"What kind injuries does he have?" Hana asks after taking a deep, shaky breath.

"The collision happened on Tobias' right side, so the right side of him is more damaged than the left. His right leg is broken in three places, his right arm is badly sprained, and his right hand is broken in two places. On his right side, he has four broken ribs and two bruised. Fortunately, the brakes he has are commonly seen in car accident victims and are easy to treat.  
"His left side suffered minimal damage thanks to the airbags in his vehicle. But he does have two broken ribs and two bruised ones on his left side, and his arms and legs are only badly bruised. He also had some internal bleeding near his stomach that we easily stopped with a basic surgery. Besides the bone damage, Tobias is suffering from many lacerations and bruises of different sizes, all over his body. We stitched up all of the larger lacerations, and he is receiving medication via an IV to help fight infection, and also another medication to reduce the swelling to decrease his bruising.  
"Mrs. Pedrad, please understand that Tobias was _extremely_ lucky. People rarely survive the kind of accident that he was in." _Lucky. Yeah, what luck! He's in a coma on the brink of death.  
_"His vehicle was equipped with top of the line safety features that saved his life. It is also rare that the neck and spine receive such little damage in a car accident, but Tobias' truck was designed to prevent such events. Tobias has only a mild neck strain that should go away in a few days."

"So, he will heal just as he was?"

"Physically, yes; however at this time, I cannot answer how he will be psychologically due to the coma."

"But he'll heal okay?"

"There is something you should know, Mrs. Pedrad: we do not know when or if he will wake up from his coma."

I freeze. You could hear a pin drop in this room right now. "He might not wake up? I thought you said his coma wasn't as bad," Hana finally asks, fear radiating through her voice.

"It is less severe than we would typically see in a case like his, but we don't know for sure. It is possible that he will, but it is just as possible that he will not."

We all stare at Dr. Baker. How can he say that? Of course Tobias will wake up! He has to! "You're wrong." I hear my voice, but I don't remember giving it permission.

"Excuse me?"

I look up at Dr. Baker, who looks shocked. "You're wrong. He'll wake up."

"I'm sorry, but we can't know that for sure." I scowl at him, but I don't say anything. I feel Zeke wrap an arm around my shoulders, but all I can do is glare at the doctor.

"Can we see him?" Hana asks after a minute.

"Yes. But please, immediate family only," Dr. Baker says. Disappointment floods through me and the weight in my chest gets impossibly heavier.

"Uriah, Zeke," Hana calls out. "And Tris."

I look up at Hana and her expression is blank on the surface, but I'm incredibly grateful for what she's doing. "Is she immediate family?" Dr. Baker asks Hana, gesturing to me.

"As immediate as family can get," she lies quickly. Dr. Baker looks skeptical, but he doesn't argue. I give my parents a small nod before I follow Dr. Baker, Hana, Uriah, and Zeke down the hallway to a set of large, metal doors. Dr. Baker swipes his keycard and the doors click, unlocking. We go through them and into another brightly lit, bleach white hall. We turn a corner and see numerous sliding glass doors along the walls. In the center is a large circular desk with computers, medical equipment, and nurses. We follow Dr. Baker right and then down to the second to last door. He slides open the glass door that has a sign next to it which has Tobias' name, birth date, nurse's name, and doctor's name.

We go through the door and I'm hit with the strong stench of bleach and something that can only be described as 'hospital.' Dr. Baker pulls back a beige curtain to reveal a form covered in white bandages lying on a hospital bed. I gasp at the sight. If I couldn't see his face, I wouldn't think it was Tobias. His face is hardly recognizable; it is more red and purple than his actual slightly tan color.

The right side of his body is almost completely covered in white bandages. His right leg is in a full, hard cast and all that is visible is his toes poking out at the end. His left leg is covered in large bruises and some cuts. His right arm is in some kind of a splint and his hand is in a hard cast - like his leg. On his right, only his shoulder is visible - but that too is completely purple and covered in red splotches and cuts. The left side of him is much less frightening. He is covered in bruises and cuts, but there is no cast, only bandages. I do notice bruises on the exposed knuckles of his left hand. These bruises I recognize. He had told me that he was at the gym. I wasn't surprised, with it being Peter's trial day I'm sure he had some frustration he wanted to take out.  
His neck is in some kind of splint to keep it in place. I try to remind myself that the doctor said he just had a mild strain and that it would heal in a few days.  
His torso is wrapped tightly in bandages, and tears fall down my face when I see blood seeping through the bandages near his stomach. I remember that the doctors said he had surgery to stop the internal bleeding and that it is all better now, but I still don't like to see it.  
I look away from his bandage covered body and instead look at the heart monitor on the wall to his left. It's beeping slowly, but it's beeping. He has an IV in the crook of his right elbow and another in the back of his right hand. The clear tubes lead up to three clear bags that are hanging from hooks on a slim, metal, vertical pole. He has a very large, very scary tube in his mouth. I can't see where it leads to, but I assume it is helping him breathe. I also notice a tube coming from under his white hospital shorts. I cringe when I realize what it is.

I shake my head and try to breathe. "Are you okay?" Zeke asks me quietly. I shake my head at him. _No. I am nowhere near okay_.

I choke back a sob. "I never thought I'd ever see him this way." Zeke follows my gaze to the tube leading from his under his shorts to a small bag hanging at the foot of the bed, he groans when he looks at the tube.

"My poor baby," Hana mutters, stepping closer to Tobias. "He can hear us?" Hana asks Dr. Baker.

"Yes, but as I said, his brain can't understand who you are or what you're saying." Hana nods in response.

"Tobias, honey, you stay strong okay? We love you," Hana says quietly. Her hands hover over his broken body, trying to find a place to rest them, but she can't find a place that isn't bandaged, bruised, or cut. A pained cry fills the room and it takes me a moment to realize it was my cry. I stand against the wall and rub my face with my hands. "Tris?" I look up and see Hana holding her hand out to me. "Come talk to him." I shake my head. I don't know if I could form words right now. "Tris, please, he needs to hear your voice."

I take a deep breath. "He won't know it's me."

"Deep down, I believe he will," Hana says, she attempts to smile at me, but it just looks pained. I give in and I cross the space and stand next to her.

"What do I say?" I ask quietly, almost whispering.

"Anything," Hana says. I look down at his face. Even bruised and cut, he still looks handsome. It's impossible to me that the strongest person I know is really here, battered and immobile and on the edge of life and death. It hurts to think of that and it hurts just as bad to see it.

I can't think of anything to say. This is all too real. This is too much for me to handle. "I don't know what to say."

"Say what you think," she says. I look at her genuine expression before I look back at Tobias.

His heart monitor's slow beeping is echoing loudly in my ears. He is so close to death, and that machine is a sick reminder. I hate that stupid machine. I close my eyes and try to tune it out, but it's impossible. I listen to the sound of the ventilator giving him the oxygen to live. I watch the slow rise and fall of his chest as the machine fills his lungs.

I can only think of one lame thing right now. "I love you, Tobias. Don't leave me," I whisper to him. Hana places her warm hand on my back and a sob breaks through me, despite my best efforts to keep it in. I want so badly for him to instantly heal, open his eyes, and tell me he loves me too.

But that won't happen.

* * *

"Beatrice, you need to eat," my mother says, pushing the bowl of oatmeal closer towards me.

"Not hungry," I mumble.

My mom shakes her head. "It's been four days and you've barely eaten anything. I know you're hurting, honey, but you won't help him by starving yourself."

I just stare at her. There is pain in her green eyes, but I am too emotionally drained to care. She stares at me, unblinking, so I pick up the spoon and take a bite of the hot oatmeal. I set the spoon back down and look up at her. "Happy?"

"No. Finish this bowl, Beatrice or you're grounded," she says sternly.

I feel my mouth fall open. "Are you serious?"

Her eyes remain hard. "I am. If you don't finish that bowl, you won't be permitted to leave this house besides going to school." I haven't been to school in four days. "And then you _will_ go to school."

"I need to see him, mom!" I say loudly.

"Then you had better get eating!" she says. I scoff and pick up the spoon. I finish the oatmeal quickly; my body was hungrier than my mind was letting me believe.

Ten minutes later, she comes back into the kitchen. "Finished?" she asks, surprise clear in her voice.

I show her my empty bowl. "Can I go now?"

"Yes. Go to school," she says.

I frown. "School?"

"You have missed four days, Beatrice. It's Friday, you can handle a Friday."

"No, I need to go see him, mom," I say, my voice sounding whiny, but I don't care.

"You've sat at that hospital every day all week, and I've allowed it. But no more, Beatrice, you need to go to school. Education comes first."

"He could die, mom!" I say, getting louder. She doesn't understand. Why doesn't she understand?

"He isn't going to die, honey. You have got to calm down," she sighs.

I stand abruptly. "You don't know that! He could die! He could die and I would have been at school. I am not going to school," I say, storming into the entry way to grab my jacket. I put on my jacket and shoes. "I'm going to the hospital!" I yell. I quickly leave the house, slamming the door on my way out.

The hospital is a ten minute walk from my house, so I've walked there every day. As I walk, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I sigh before taking it out.

_Christina: Are you coming to school today or going to the hospital?  
Tris: Hospital  
Christina: Do I dare ask if you're going to the dance tomorrow?_

Is she fucking serious right now? I zip my phone up into my jacket pocket without answering her. I can't believe she'd even ask that. This isn't like Homecoming where I didn't go because Tobias and I were banished from each other. This is a entirely different situation, and I am furious that Christina could be so insensitive. I'm two minutes away from the hospital when my phone vibrates again. I assume it's another text from Christina, so I ignore it. But then it vibrates again – a phone call. I take it out of my pocket. _Incoming Call from Zeke_

"Hello?"

"You going to the hospital instead of school again?" Zeke asks.

I sigh. "Yeah. You?"

"I'll see you there," he says. This has been our thing the past three days. He hasn't been to school either. Both of our grades are drowning right now, but honestly, I don't care. Tobias is a million times more important that some stupid grades.

I walk through the doors of the hospital and ride the elevator up to floor five. I walk down the hall to the right, then take a left, then a right and to the desk in front of the large, metal doors.

I approach the desk and the nurse who sits behind it. "Beatrice Prior here to see Tobias Eaton."

The nurse writes my name down on the visitors log and then I go stand by the door. I wait until she presses the button that unlocks the doors before I open them and enter. I go down the bright hallway, turn the corner, and then make my way to the second to last door.

I go to the door and freeze in place. My chest clenches tightly and I feel tears pricking my eyes as I look through the glass door and see a clean, empty bed. _Where the hell is Tobias?_

I practically run to the circular desk in the center of the large area. I slam my palms down on the counter, startling a blonde haired nurse. She looks up to me, clearly startled.

"Tobias Eaton. Where is he?" I demand. She looks at me in shock. "_Where is he?_" I ask louder.

She shakes her head quickly and types something into her computer. "They moved him to the west ICU," she says. "It's where all the other coma patients are," she says quickly.

"What's his room number?"

"Eight-two-three-six," she says quickly. I nod and quickly leave the ICU. I walk out of the metal doors and go down the hallways, following signs to the west ICU. I quickly go to the desk in front of the doors.

"Beatrice Prior to see Tobias Eaton," I tell the nurse. I go through the exact same routine as the east ICU and soon, I am through the metal doors. I walk quickly down the small hallway and see a scene exactly like the east ICU. I walk along the walls searching for his room, when I finally find it. I read the sign next to the door and sigh in relief.

I slide the glass door open and walk in, closing it behind me. I walk around the curtain and see him. I feel more relieved than I have since this whole thing began. I sit in the chair next to his bed and grab his hand. His cuts are scabbing over, so I can hold his hand now. It's a heartbreaking action because he can't feel me and he doesn't know I'm here and so he doesn't return the gesture, but I do it anyways because this is the best we can do right now.

"Hi, Tobias," I talk to him. I spend the whole day talking to him or just sitting next to him when I'm here. "I had quite a scare today." I listen to his heart rate monitor. I could be imagining it, but I swear it's faster than usual. I watch the little line ascend and descend, but I can't tell by looking at it and I can't make sense of all the numbers and letters next to it. "I don't know if you know this, but they moved you to another room." I chuckle a little, even though nothing is funny. "I almost died when I looked into your old room and saw an empty bed."

A minute later, I hear the glass door slide open. A nurse walks in. "Hello," she says to me quietly. "My name is Felicia," she says politely, holding out her hand. I shake it. "I'm Tobias' primary day nurse."

"Hi, I'm Tris, his girlfriend."

She nods. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

I refrain from telling her to 'shut the fuck up' because she seems like a nice lady. She has soft brown eyes and dark blonde hair. She looks young, but much older than me – maybe early thirties. "I'm excused."

She just nods. "I'm going to change his bandages. You can stay if you'd like, but it won't be pretty," she warns.

"It's okay. I've seen it already," I tell her. The first time was terrible. His cuts were bloody and big. I wasn't expecting what I saw. It almost made me sick to my stomach. But the last three times that I saw it, they weren't so bad. Even the slightly larger ones are beginning to scab. The really big ones, the ones that needed stitches, those are still pretty bad.

"Alright," Felicia says. I move my chair to the corner, out of her way. She puts on gloves before she removes the splint on his right arm. She sets it off to the side and removes the bandages. He has a lot of cuts on his arm, and it's got stitches in three places. Dr. Baker said it was from glass that cut him. She uses a damp cloth and cleans the wounds, then applies a cream and opens packages of fresh bandages. She secures the new bandages and begins a pile of the old ones. She makes her way over his whole body. When she gets to his torso, I have to look away. The bruising visible over his ribs makes me almost sick. I look up when I hear her crumpling up all the trash. She tosses the bandages, wrappers, and her gloves into a container labeled 'Hazardous Materials.' She gives me a small smile and leaves the room.

I pick my chair up and then set it down next to his bed again. I hold his hand again and look over his fresh bandages. "I'm sorry you have to go through that," I say quietly. "But at least you get to sleep through it," I smile a little, but it quickly turns into a frown. _He isn't sleeping._

"You know, pretty soon, we're going to need you to wake up, Tobias. You can't sleep forever," I say. My voice is light, which is strange because that was not a light comment. He _has_ to 'wake up.' "Not yet though. It's too soon yet."

I hear the door open again and Zeke walks in the room. He is carrying something in a brown bag. "Hey," he greets me. He sets the bag down on the table and then pulls up the other chair next to me. He wheels the table between us and lowers it to our level.

"Hey," I say. "What's in the bag?"

He opens it. "Breakfast," he says. He begins pulling out different plastic containers and opening them. Based on all the steam and the wonderful smell, the eggs, sausage, and hash browns are still warm.

"Are you allowed to bring that stuff in here?" I ask, a small smile playing on my lips.

"I have no idea," he shrugs. "But I'm starving."

"Where'd you get all this?"

"I made it," he says. He grabs two small paper plates and two plastic forks from the bag.

"_You_ made it?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"I can cook," he says. "Mom says I'm pretty good, but you can be the judge of that."

He scoops some scrambled eggs and hash browns onto a little plate and hands it to me. After eating the oatmeal this morning, I realized just how hungry I really am. "Thanks," I say. It smells amazing, but I'm unsure. I can't picture Zeke cooking. I slowly take a bite of the eggs. "Oh my God," I moan slightly. "These are amazing."

He grins. "Thanks."

"Wow, I never pegged you for a chef," I chuckle. He shrugs. I take another bite. "This is actually _so_ good." It's the honest truth. The eggs are seasoned to perfection and the hash browns are perfectly crispy.

"I'm thinking about going to culinary school," he says while we eat.

"Oh really? Which one?"

"Cordon Bleu," he says. "I don't want to be too far from home."

I smile at him. "You're a mama's boy."

He chuckles, "I'm not even going to deny it."

We finish eating everything he brought after about twenty minutes. "Thank you, Zeke," I say as he packs up the containers back into the bag.

"No problem," he says. "How is he?"

I sigh and look at Tobias. "Same as yesterday, but I've noticed that some of the medium sized cuts are beginning to scab over."

"That's good," Zeke says. We sit for a while and just talk about Tobias and his nurses. That reminds me.

"Did you go to the wrong room first?" I ask him.

"No. I went to the other ICU, but the nurse at the door told me that they moved him."

I shake my head. "I can't believe it. I walked in the ICU and went to his room and found an empty bed."

"Oh my God," Zeke says. "Did you freak out?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, I don't know. In a hospital, your mind instantly goes to the worst possible scenarios," I say.

"How'd you find him?"

"I asked the nurse at the nurse's station. I think I almost gave her a heart attack."

Zeke laughs a little. "What do you mean?"

"I slammed my hands down on the counter to get her attention and scared the shit out of her," I chuckle. "I felt bad afterwards."

"Of course you did."

"I was scared," I sigh, looking at Tobias. "I didn't know where he was."

Zeke sighs heavily. "Yeah. I'd have done the same thing."

We're silent for a while before we start talking about school and how much we're missing. "You're not going tomorrow?" Zeke says. It's not a question, it's a statement. He's the only one who understands how I feel in this whole thing.

"No."

"Me either."

This surprises me a little. "Why not?"

He shrugs. "How can I go out to something like that without him?" he asks sadly. "It wouldn't be the same and it wouldn't be fun."

"You'd still have fun." He shakes his head. "What about Shauna?"

"She said she's fine with it and she understands."

"Does she really?"

He sighs. "I doubt it, but he comes first for me," Zeke says, pointing to Tobias. "Kid's my brother. Conscious or not, I'll always pick him," he says.

I smile a little. "I'm so glad he's got a real family."

Zeke smiles. "He's always had one in us, it just wasn't official."

"Yeah." There's a gap in conversation after that. We don't always talk; sometimes we just sit here and separately stew in our own thoughts. I fall asleep holding Tobias' hand.

I wake up when Felicia comes in to change his IV bag. She works quickly and quietly, which I am grateful for.

"So the doc said he can hear us, but that he can't understand us, right?" Zeke asks after a few minutes.

"Yeah," I nod. "And he doesn't know who is speaking. His brain just knows that there is noise."

"So, I could tell you a secret and he wouldn't hear me?"

I frown. "Well, yeah."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"I don't know," I say hesitating. "Is it about him?"

Zeke quickly shakes his head. "No, no, no."

"I guess. But know that when he wakes up and if he asks me about it later, I won't lie to him."

Zeke nods. "I know. He _could_ know I just haven't gotten the balls to tell him."

"Okay," I say. "Go on."

"It's about Shauna," Zeke says.

"Oh, Zeke, I don't know if I can keep a secret from her either."

"I guess it's more her secret than mine," he says, thinking. I don't say anything out of confusion, so he takes it as a cue to go on. "I think she's cheating on me."

"What?!" Zeke looks down at his hands. "I know you two fight sometimes, but I don't think she'd ever do that."

"I don't know. I think she is," he says quietly.

"Why? What are you talking about?"

"She was at my house two days ago and she was in the bathroom and her phone buzzed. I didn't really mean to look at the screen, but then I did." He takes a deep breath and takes out his cell phone. I'm confused until he opens up a picture and shows it to me. "That's what popped up." It's a picture of Shauna's phone with a notification on the screen.

_Alex: I'll pick you up at 7. Call me when you leave his house._

I sigh. "This could be anything," I say.

Zeke raises an eyebrow at me and shakes his head. "And this isn't the first one." He shows me another picture. "This was two weeks ago."

_Alex: Hey babe, when are you leaving his place?_

I shake my head. "Damn."

"Do you think it's what I think it is?" There is so much sadness in Zeke's eyes and voice.

"I don't know, Zeke. It looks suspicious, but it might not be. Have you asked her about it?"

"Not directly. Yesterday, the day after I saw that text, I asked her what she did last night. She told me that after she left my house she went home and went to bed. I don't think I believe her though."

"You should talk to her, Zeke. Maybe there's an explanation for it."

"Like what?"

"Maybe Alex is a cousin."

"Why would her cousin call her 'babe?'"

"Maybe it's a nickname," I say, but that sounds like a load of bull shit even to me.

Zeke shakes his head. "What am I gonna do?"

"Talk to her. Ask for a truthful explanation."

"And what if she tells me what I'm afraid to hear?"

"Then end it. You don't need somebody that will do that to you in your life, Zeke."

He shakes his head and looks down at his lap. "I love her, Tris."

I rest my hand on his arm. "I know. But you don't deserve that." I involuntarily look at Tobias. I don't feel guilty that Tobias and I have such a good relationship, but I genuinely hurt for Zeke. _If_ Tobias ever did something like that to me, I honestly don't know what I'd do. I'd like to say that I'd be able to say 'Screw him!' but I don't think I could. I love him too much to just dismiss him and everything we have.

"I guess you're right," Zeke mumbles. "My brother's a lucky guy to have you."

I look at Zeke again. "Just give her time to explain."

He nods. "I will."

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't know what's with me and all these cliffhangers. They're fun… for me at least.  
What do you guys think is up with Shauna?  
-GerdyGertha**

**P.S. I apologize for my lack of understanding about medical terms. I am no doctor, nor am I a med student. I'm also not a lawyer. Guys, I'm in high school… I don't know what I want to do with my life yet.  
I **_**sincerely**_** apologize for inaccuracies and mistakes. I **_**do**_** research, but I'm limited in my understanding. ****If you are a pro at something I screwed up, **_**feel fr**_**ee to correct me so that I can correct it in my story.**** (Thank you in advance for being smarter than me!)  
However, sometimes I smudge facts and minor details to adjust them to the story - this _is_ a Fan_Fiction_ after all. Like the stuff about him being able to hear things while in a coma, my research said it's possible, but every coma and every patient is different.  
Also, because I'm not a doctor or lawyer, my lexicon of medical and law terminology is the size of a single grain of sand. But I try! I hope that my writing makes **_**some**_** sense to all your smarty-pants out there :)**


	58. Chapter 58

**Tris**

The past month and a half has been the worst of my life. Zeke and I go to school Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I leave home in the morning with Caleb, and then after school Zeke and I drop Uriah off at their apartment. Then the two of us go to the hospital and sit next to Tobias and do our homework. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, Zeke and I don't go to school at all, and instead spend the day sitting next to Tobias in the hospital, doing all of the work that we would be doing in class.

Zeke and Shauna broke up five weeks ago. It turned out that Shauna _was_ cheating on Zeke with Alex Trauper, a Senior. They apparently met at one of Marlene's soccer games about three months ago, and have been seeing and sleeping with each other ever since. Hearing that, Zeke immediately dumped her sorry, pleading ass. He came to the hospital afterwards and cried it out. It broke my heart to see him in so much pain, but he knew that it was for the best.  
Eventually, he began to see the whole thing as more of a dodged bullet than a heart break. About a week ago, he started talking to a girl, Alyssa Higgins, in our grade. He is only friends with her, but I can tell he's developing feelings. Alyssa is a sweetheart and she is very kind to him in ways Shauna never was. It's nice to see Zeke's…_charms_ be valued and not shut down. I've gotten to know Zeke really well over the past six weeks and I can tell by the way he lights up when he talks about her that he cares about her.

As for me, I've been nothing short of miserable. Not being able to spend my day talking and laughing with my best friend and the guy I love has quickly torn me down. Some nights, I just lay there and cry because I'm so fucking lonely. I'm rarely ever _alone_, but I _feel_ alone without him. I go through the motions of the day, but there isn't a single thing around me that doesn't somehow remind me of him. He is too deeply rooted into my life to just be a background thought. He's always number one in my mind, and nothing I do seems to change that. It's not that I would ever _want_ to try to push him from my thoughts and forget about him, but the lonely pain makes it hard to focus and function sometimes. Sometimes, the pain is overwhelming and I can't breathe.

But, Tobias does look so much better than he did before. Minus the cast on his right leg and hand and the splint on his right arm, almost all of the bandages have been removed. There are still some over a couple of his ribs and over the incision on his stomach, but the others are gone.  
They removed all of his stitches over the past two weeks. Dr. Baker said that Tobias had the hospital's best plastic surgeon sewing him up and that there would be minimal scaring.  
Zeke had proceeded to make a joke that 'the ladies love scars.' Personally, I am just glad that Tobias is healing.  
All of his bruises are gone, along with the medication for swelling that he was on. Now he just has nutrients and fluids hooked up to his IV as well as medication to fight off any infections. Also, very recently, Dr. Baker took out his breathing tube. Instead, he just has a normal oxygen tube that wraps around his ears and up into his nose. His heart beat is ten times stronger than the first day too.

Dr. Baker is hoping that Tobias will wake up sometime this week. He says that Tobias has been showing signs of waking up. The first time Tobias' left hand twitched, I had run to go find Dr. Baker and tell him. The doctor had then told me that just because Tobias moves it doesn't mean he is waking up. However, over the past six days, Tobias has opened his eyes when Dr. Baker inflicted pain. Half of me wanted to be there to see his dark blue eyes, but the half of me that didn't want to see pain inflicted on him won out. Also in the past six days, Tobias has made noise. I haven't gotten the chance to hear him myself, but apparently he 'grumbles' and makes the occasional whimpering noise.

"School is over in less than four weeks," Zeke's voice wakes me from my thoughts. I look at the calendar we hung on the wall across from Tobias' bed. Coma rooms have no decoration at all, so we hung a beach themed calendar that we got at the dollar store. We also drew him pictures - like a couple of children, and put those on the wall too. Our stupid little drawings hang all over the room, but it gives the room color and cheers us up just a little. Mine are always in colored pencil, but Zeke does his in crayon. 'If you're going to act like a five year old, do it _right_, Tris,' he had said when I picked colored pencils opposed to crayons.

"Already?" He's right. Today is Monday, May eleventh, and in less than four weeks, it will be Friday, June fifth, our last day of Junior year. "Time flew."

"Yeah," Zeke says quietly. "I hope he wakes up soon so that he doesn't miss it," Zeke says, looking at Tobias. It hurts just a little bit less to look at him now, since the bruises and cuts on his face are all gone. He has developing scars spotting his body, but I pay no attention them.

"Me too."

We work on our assignment for today for about an hour. We have all of the same classes, just at different times, so doing our homework together works out. Sometimes Uriah comes here with us, but usually it's just us. Hana comes a few days a week too, but Zeke and I are here every single day.

Some days are harder than others. Some days, we're both in brighter moods and we can look at this whole tragedy in a really optimistic light: 'It could always be worse.' But other days, we are both just depressed and mad at the world.

Today is one of those days. It tears my heart in half to think about how much Tobias has missed. On the hard days like this, I often end up spending the night. Visitors aren't technically allowed to stay the night in the ICU, but even though he won't admit it, I think my dad pulled some strings because I've never been asked to leave. I've seen other people being ushered out by security or nurses, and it makes me feel guilty. I know that it isn't fair that I get to stay, but my sympathy only goes so far because I just can't leave him. I know he isn't going anywhere, but the thought of something happening to him is enough to make me refuse to leave or to make me stay away.

"I'm going to head home," Zeke says. I look up at the clock, it's already eight and visiting hours are ending in half an hour. "I'm exhausted."

"Alright. Goodnight, Zeke," I say as he stands up.

"You staying here tonight?" he asks. I nod. "Okay, call me if anything happens." He says this every time I stay the night, but I've never needed to call him. "See ya tomorrow, Tris," he says.

"Bye." He slings his backpack on and then leaves. When I hear the door close, I climb up in Tobias' bed.

I'm not exactly sure why coma patients have bigger beds than most I've seen, but I find myself extremely grateful for it on nights like these. The first couple of times that I slept over, I just pushed the two visitor's chairs together and slept across them. It definitely was not comfortable, but I couldn't bring myself to go home. Then one night, I decided to just sleep next to Tobias in his bed. I began sobbing heavily when I started wishing he'd put his arm around me. I didn't get much sleep that night.

But now, my nighttime routine here is just a reflex. I climb up onto the bed on his left, being careful of his IVs and his catheter tube. I pull his blanket up over me and snuggle into his side. He can't feel me and he doesn't know I'm here, but I don't care. I need this contact. It's keeping me sane. Or maybe it's driving me crazy. I can't tell. The two have blended in the past month and a half.

I press the button on the side of Tobias' bed to shut off the lights. I can't shut off the one by the door - only dim it, but it doesn't bother me. I'm exhausted from a long day of Friday's tests in Algebra, Chemistry, and Geography, so I fall asleep quickly.

* * *

"Tris?" I open my eyes at the sound of a familiar voice calling my name. I look up to see blue eyes shining down at me.

"Tobias?" He smiles at me. "You're awake?!"

He frowns and looks around the room, obviously confused by the medical equipment mixed with Zeke and my pictures. "Where the hell am I?"

"You're in the hospital," I tell him. "You were in an accident and you've been in a coma for six weeks."

"A coma?!" He looks down at his body and frowns deeply when he sees his catheter. "What the fuck is that?!"

I put my hand on his chest to calm him. "A catheter. You can't get up to use the bathroom on your own when you're in a coma."

He still doesn't seem to like the idea, but he doesn't say anything more about it. "You should wake up too, Tris."

Now it's my turn to frown. "What do you mean?"

Tobias shakes his head slowly. "Wake up, Tris."

The beeping of his heart rate monitor is slowing. "Tobias."

"Tris, you have to wake up."

I rub his chest as his eyes close. "Tobias!" The machine sounds in one continues shriek and I know what that means.

* * *

I open my eyes because someone is trying to lift me. I see a male nurse trying to pick me up. "He's dead?!" I cry out loudly. The nurse abruptly releases me.

"He isn't dead," the nurse says. "We think he's waking up."

"I heard his machine! He died!"

"Miss, if I had to guess, I'd say you dreamt that. You were sleeping quite restlessly when I came in. He is fine, nothing happened." I stare at the nurse in shock. _Dream? _I haven't had such a vivid dream in a long time. It must have been. The nurse said so. None of that ever happened. Tobias is still in a coma and he never woke up. Dr. Baker has told me before that that isn't how a comatose person awakes anyways. 'It's not like the movies,' he always says. I sigh. "I'm sorry, miss, but we need you to leave the room," he says. I stand abruptly, and then look at Tobias.

Blue.  
_Dark blue eyes._

Like in my dream and in my memory, but this time they're different._  
_Dark blue eyes stare at me, _empty, emotionless._

"Tobias?" His heart monitor is beeping loudly and faster than usual. His breathing is rapid. His hands are clenching and unclenching into fists. But what is capturing my attention, is his eyes. They're just empty blue pits staring at me. I move out of the way and his eyes follow me. "What's going on?" I ask as Dr. Baker enters the room.

"Tris, you need to go," he says.

I shake my head, not taking my eyes off of the dark blue ones in front of me. "No, tell me what's going on. What's happening?"

"This is just another stage of waking up. He can't hear you or see you," Dr. Baker says.

"But his eyes are open," I say to myself. "He can't see me?"

"He can, but his brain isn't processing the images it's receiving. Tris, please, you need to go."

"Why?"

"We need to restrain him," Dr. Baker says.

I break away from looking at Tobias and stare wide-eyed at Dr. Baker. "Why?!"

"In this state of consciousness, he might begin to pull at his IVs or catheter. He could hurt himself and not know it," Dr. Baker tries to explain. "His body senses a problem, but he isn't conscious enough to realize that there is no real threat. Look, I'll explain this later, but you need to go." I shake my head as a nurse ushers me out of the room. The glass door slides shut in my face and the beige curtain is pulled closed.

I don't understand. He was moving, his eyes were open, he was _awake!_ I don't understand. I reach into my pocket and dial Zeke's number.

"Hello?" he answers groggily. I look at the clock on the wall and realize it's not even five in the morning.

"Something happened," I say. I hear shuffling on the other end of the phone.

"What happened?"

"H-He had his eyes open. And his fists-he was making fists," I stammer. It's hard to process what I saw.

"He's awake?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean? Is he awake or not?" Zeke asks frantically.

I shake my head and sigh. "Dr. Baker was trying to explain it, but it didn't make any sense. He said that his body is awake but his brain isn't."

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea."

"I'm coming to the hospital. I'll be there in ten," he says and then the line goes dead.

I sit down against the wall next to Tobias' room. I can hear the people inside, but I can't make out what they're saying or what's going on. I put my head in my hands and try to block everything out.

The image of his empty, blank, dark blue eyes clouds my mind. It's been so long since I've seen those eyes. I didn't think that the first time I saw them again that they'd look like that. It hurt in a weird way. It stung almost.

"Tris?" I look up and see Zeke walking towards me quickly. I stand up and he hugs me. "Why are you out here?"

"They kicked me out."

"Why?!"

"They had to restrain him." Zeke looks horrified - I imagine that's what I looked like when Dr. Baker told me.

"Why? And why would they have to kick you out for that?" I just shake my head in response. "How long have they been in there?"

"I don't know. Probably about fifteen minutes."

"It can't possibly take fifteen minutes to restrain him," Zeke says, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know what they're doing."

"They're running tests," a voice says. I look up and see Tobias' nurse, Felicia, coming out of his room closing the door behind her.

"What kind of tests?"

"They're seeing how conscious he is."

"_And?_" Zeke asks.

She smiles brightly. "He's waking up."

I feel my heart beat take off, thumping strongly in my chest. "He is?"

She nods. "And rather quickly too. He is speaking, but his words don't make any sense right now. He is beginning to follow things with his eyes and he is responding to Dr. Baker's commands."

"What commands?" I ask her.

"Dr. Baker asked Tobias to squeeze his hand, and he did." She smiles brightly. "Tobias is going to be okay."

I feel tears falling down my cheeks, but for the first time in six weeks, they're happy tears. "Oh my God." I hug Zeke tightly and I even hear him sniffle.

We break apart laughing a little. "My brother's gonna be okay?" Zeke asks.

Felicia nods and smiles brightly. "He still has some time to go until he is completely conscious, but we are optimistic that he will make a full recovery."

"What about his psychological defects?"

"At this time, there doesn't seem to be any. Other than temporary extreme confusion, his tests all say that he is clear in that department. Tobias is an extremely lucky boy."

Zeke smiles widely. "Yes he is."

I take a deep breath. "When will we be able to see him?"

"When Dr. Baker finishes his tests," Felicia says. She looks down at her watch. "Give him about five more minutes. He'll come out and give you more information."

"Thank you so much," I say to her.

She smiles again. "Of course. I have to get back now, but I thought you guys deserved an explanation. Tobias has wonderful friends and family." With that, she goes back into his room, sliding the door closed behind her.

"He's going to be okay," I say. I can't help laughing to myself.

"He's going to be okay," Zeke repeats. "I'm going to call mom."

"Yeah." I feel bad that I hadn't even thought about that. Zeke goes down the hallway to get out of the ICU – where you can't use phones.

I stand against the wall, smiling to myself like a lunatic. I haven't been this happy and relieved in so long, and it feels _so_ good. The heavy, burning weight on my chest just lifted and I feel like I can breathe again.

_Tobias is going to be okay._

A few minutes later, Zeke comes back. "Mom is coming down in a few minutes."

I nod. "Good."

"Has the doc come out yet?"

I look up at the clock. "No, but he still has a minute." Zeke stands against the wall next to me.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You love my brother, right?"

I frown. "Of course I do. Why?"

"How soon did you know?"

A small smile forms on my lips. "It only took a couple of days."

"Are you serious?" Zeke asks surprised. "Is that even possible?"

I shrug. "When you know, you know." Zeke smiles. "Is there a specific reason you're asking me this?" I ask with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

Zeke blushes and opens his mouth to speak, but then the glass door slides open. Dr. Baker comes out of the room and looks at me. "He's asking to see you."

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm **_**baaaaccck!**_** Wow, the reviews on these past few chapters were… well… **_**mudda fuckin crazy.**_

**BUT WHOA FUCKING WHOA, OVER 400 REVIEWS?! **

**You guys seriously make me laugh so hard. And maybe fear for my life a little… I'm glad I was able to evoke such strong **_**feels**_**. You are welcome - just kidding, you guys were heartbroken and **_**pissed**_**.  
However, if it's any consolation at all, I was too while writing it and proofreading it.**

**Anyways, since I am back, I can take your ideas and suggestions into account again since I won't be pre-writing anymore. This chapter was pre-written in case I got back into town too late at night to write. But, rest assured, the next ones won't be.**

**Let me know your thoughts; as always, I am eager and ready to hear them all.  
-GerdyGertha**

**P.S. Some of you disagreed with me about hospitals smelling like bleach. They do smell like alcohol and formaldehyde too, but every hospital I've been in has smelled like bleach. I don't know, maybe I've been going to the wrong hospitals. But… I doubt it... Anyways, it's a minor, irrelevant detail. Perhaps alcohol mixed with formaldehyde is the 'hospital' smell Tris was talking about. I know what those smell like too, and those are definitely present in a hospital, I don't disagree with you there. I think the smell of low-sodium hospital food mixes in with the whole aroma too…  
I'm going to shut up now. See you tomorrow!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Tris**

Zeke and I follow Dr. Baker inside Tobias' room. His bed is situated so he is sitting almost upright. His dark blue eyes are open and looking around but he still looks dazed. He looks towards Zeke and I when we come into his line of sight. He frowns for a second and then his lips curve up. He makes a sort of grunting noise and I take that as a sign of acknowledgement. I feel tears pricking my eyes because he knows we're here. He sees us.

"He was trying to say what we think was your name, Tris. He's beginning to understand speech too," Dr. Baker says from behind me. "Talk to him."

I walk closer to his bed. "Can I touch him?" I ask Dr. Baker. He nods in response. I stand next to Tobias' bed and look into his dark blue eyes. He looks back at me, slightly focused and slightly dazed. "Hi, Tobias."

"Tris," he says it so quietly and with such a scratchy voice, that it's hard to understand what he said, but I know. I feel my tears run down my cheeks.

I put my hand on his still restrained left one and he looks down at it. "I love you, Tobias," I say. He looks back up at me and this time, his smile is bigger. I don't know if he is smiling because I am, or if he understands me, but at this point, I don't really care – I'm just glad to see it at all.

I feel Zeke walk up behind me and Tobias' eyes shift to him. "Nice to see you, brother." Tobias smiles again. It's not the exact same smile I'm used to though, but Dr. Baker told us days ago that sometimes motor skills are delayed when a patient first 'wakes up,' and that can include muscle movements. "You scared the shit out of us." A few of the nurses around us chuckle. "Thanks a lot, shit head." Tobias frowns and then looks at me. I smile at him and his frown fades.

"Tobias?" I hear from the door. I turn to the source of the voice, Hana. "Tobias!" She walks quickly over to Tobias and I release his hand and move so that she can be next to him. "How long has he been awake?"

"He isn't fully 'awake,' but he's been in this stage for about twenty minutes."

Hana puts her hand on Tobias'. "Good morning, honey," she says. He smiles at her and she chokes back a cry. "It's nice to see you again."

Tobias' eyes shift from her to me. He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. "What's wrong?" Hana asks.

Dr. Baker answers. "His throat is probably dry and he can't talk. Felicia, get another sponge."

Felicia goes to the sink in the corner and fills a cup. Then she dips a pink thing in it and brings it to Tobias on the other side of the bed. "I'm going to put this in your mouth," she tells Tobias. He looks confused and she comes near to him. He moves away from the sponge like it's going to bite him when she holds it towards his mouth. "It will help your throat," she says and smiles. He stays frozen, and she takes the opportunity to put it in his mouth. His hands struggle under the restraints for a moment before he calms down and then he begins to suck on the sponge.

"See, it's helping," Felicia says. She reloads the sponge several times before Tobias rejects it again. She goes to throw the sponge away and dump out the water and Tobias turns back to Hana, Zeke, and I.

"How do you feel?" Hana asks.

Tobias looks at each of us before his eyes settle on me again. "Tris." This time his voice is much clearer. I feel my tears running down my face and then feel one drip off my chin. I watch it fall onto Tobias' hand and I instinctively go to wipe it off. Tobias turns his hands in the restraint and grabs onto mine. I look up at his face and see his smile.

* * *

We spend a few hours with Tobias before he falls asleep. Dr. Baker assures us that this time, it really is just sleep. He'll wake up in a few hours just like anybody else would. "You kids should head home now," Felicia says to us. Hana already left because she had to go to work.

"Can't we stay?" I ask.

"You could, but he's sleeping now. There's no reason to be here," she says.

Zeke raises an eyebrow at her. "You really think we care if he's asleep or not?"

She chuckles. "Okay fine, but just don't wake him up. He needs to rest."

"He's been resting for six weeks," Zeke says.

"No, he's been healing for six weeks," Felicia corrects him. "And now he needs to rest.

"Okay," Zeke says. I pat his back and then we go back into Tobias' room. We're very quiet as we pull up our chairs next to Tobias' bed. I hold his hand, and this time, he squeezes back just slightly. I feel tears coming to my eyes again as I look up at him. The breathing tube is gone and from the neck up, he looks normal.

* * *

It has been a week since Tobias 'woke up.' Dr. Baker had him moved out of the ICU and into a regular room. He said he is extremely pleased with Tobias. Tobias can fully converse now, he can walk with his crutch and move around on his own, and his eyes don't look empty anymore. He's normal again, he's okay.

"I think we should discharge you tomorrow," Dr. Baker says to Tobias.

"Really?" Hope shines through Tobias' eyes and voice.

Dr. Baker nods and smiles. "Everything from your accident to your recovery has been nothing but miraculous." _And terrible._ "And I believe that you are at the point of going home."

"That's amazing," Hana says.

"There are some things I would like to discuss however. You will need to use the crutch with your left hand and it will be difficult, but it's easier than putting you into a wheel chair," Dr. Baker says. "Also, no strenuous activity for a few months: this includes hard exercise like weight lifting and running, sexual intercourse, and extended periods of walking. Take elevators instead of stairs. Do not operate heavy machinery or drive while you're taking your pain medication. The medication can often make you lose focus occasionally, and that could potentially be very dangerous. Also, you might find it hard to concentrate in school every now and then. Just take a deep breath. The periods of disorientation should pass like waves. Just let the wave roll by and you'll be good to go. The medication you're on is strong, so that's the reason for these side effects. Also, no non-approved drug or alcohol use while you're taking those medications."

Tobias nods. "Okay, got it."

Dr. Baker smiles. "You're one lucky kid, Tobias."

"Thanks."

"I'm done for the night, but I'll see you tomorrow," Dr. Baker says before leaving Tobias' room.

"I'm going to go home too," Hana says. "I've got to get up for work."

"How am I going to get out of here?" Tobias asks.

"I'll tell the hospital to call me when you're ready to be discharged, and then I'll leave work and come get you and sign all the papers."

"Okay."

Hana leans down and kisses Tobias' forehead. "I love you, son. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, mom." Hana gives him one last smile before she leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Tobias looks towards me where I sit on the chair in the corner. "Come here," he says. I smile at him and cross the room to stand next to his bed. "No. Here," he says, patting the bed.

"Are you sure?" He doesn't have anything hooked up to him anymore, so there aren't any tubes or wires to avoid.

"Yes. Lay with me, Tris." I go up onto his bed in the space he made for me by scooting all the way to his right. This new bed is small but he wraps his left arm around me and I snuggle into his side and we fit just fine.

"I missed you," I tell him, tears welling up in my eyes.

"I was always here."

I shake my head. "Your body was, but you weren't."

He kisses the top of my head. "I was never going to go anywhere."

"You almost died, Tobias," I say, and now I'm sobbing. I hate crying in front of him, but I can't help it right now.

"But I didn't."

I look up at him and see all the love in his eyes. "I know."

He holds me tighter. "I'm sorry."

"What on earth do you have to be sorry for?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know." A minute of silence passes before he speaks again. "Tris, what happened to the other guy?"

"What other guy?"

"The guy in the semi."

I sigh. "He broke his leg and sprained his neck."

"That's it?"

"Yeah," I sigh.

"So he's okay?"

"Yeah," I say flatly.

"What's wrong? That's good, Tris."

"It's just not fair, Tobias," I cry. "You were in a coma for six weeks and all he got was a broken leg and a sprained neck!"

Tobias shakes his head. "An injury is an injury, Tris. They aren't meant to balance out. You aren't more or less deserving of one over the other."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a little cynical."

He squeezes me. "I think you have a right to be."

"You should sleep, Tobias."

"I've been sleeping for weeks."

I shake my head and repeat what Felicia had said to Zeke and I one week ago. "No, you've been healing for weeks. And now you need to rest."

He sighs. "I love you, Tris."

I kiss his chest. "I love you, too." I fall asleep next to the guy I love, and for the first time in weeks, he falls asleep next to me too.

* * *

I wake up from a dreamless sleep. My back hurts from sleeping scrunched in the small bed, but I don't care. I look up at a still sleeping Tobias and I sigh in content. The fact that I _could_ wake him up right now brings me a lot of happiness. Before this whole incident, I never liked waking him up; I enjoyed watching him sleep, but now… not so much. I look at the clock on the wall and see that it's already nine o'clock. I untangle myself carefully from Tobias, being careful not to wake him because he does still need to rest, and then I go to the chair by the window. The sun is shining through the window and it looks like a beautiful May morning. His room in the ICU didn't have any windows, and this one does. The view is incredible. It looks over Millennium Park and I can sit and watch all the tiny people walking around. I especially like watching the tourists looking at The Bean. I suppose the fascinated look on their faces was mirrored in mine so many months ago when Christina and Uriah brought me.

"What're you doing?" a groggy, rumbling voice asks from behind me.

I turn and smile at him. "Just watching the people outside." He just hums in response and closes his eyes again. I watch the people and the traffic for a few more minutes until I hear the door open.

I turn to see a nurse walking in. "Good morning," she whispers to me with a smile.

"Good morning," I say softly.

"I'm Talia," she says quietly, writing some things on his chart. "But I won't be his nurse for long," she smiles.

"You guys know I'm not sleeping right?" Tobias says suddenly at a normal volume.

"Oh! Good morning, Tobias!" she says to him. He smiles and I go stand by his bed. He presses the button on the side panel to raise his bed into a sitting position and then reaches out for my hand when I'm near enough.

"Your discharge papers will be ready in about an hour," Talia says. "We've just got some last minute paperwork to do, and then you're out of here!"

"Thank God," Tobias mumbles.

Talia smiles. "Yeah, you've been here a while haven't you?" I sigh heavily and nod along with Tobias nodding. "Well, your recovery was truly amazing. You should be thanking your lucky starts right now."

"I am," Tobias says. He throws me brief look and smiles at me and it makes my heart flutter. He's got a lot more power over me than I'd like to admit.

"Dr. Baker will be the ones to deliver your papers because he wants to see you off," Talia says.

"Okay, thank you," Tobias says. She nods and then leaves the room taking his chart with her.

Tobias shifts his legs off the bed and sits up fully. "What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Standing," he grunts and stretches. "I have been laying down for way too long." I eye him skeptically. "I'll be fine, Tris. Can you grab that chair?"

I pull the chair from where I was sitting last night and bring it to him. He gets off the bed, keeping his weight on his left side, and sits in the chair. "This is so much better," he says.

"Okay, well, I'll be right back," I say.

"Where are you going?"

I chuckle, "I have to go to the bathroom."

He blushes slightly. "Oh okay." I walk a few feet into his adjoining bathroom and use it. We couldn't use it before because they were measuring his urine output, but we can now - which is good because that means I don't have to go all the way down the hall to use the public one. I flush, wash my hands, and come back out.

When I come out, he reaches for his crutch and stands up. "Me too," he says, going past me. He comes out a minute later and takes a seat on the chair again. I take a seat across from him on his bed.

"You're getting out of here in an hour!"

He grins. "I'm so happy. I hate this place."

"I'm not a fan of it either. I hated the ICU even more. It was cold and lonely and… people died a lot."

Tobias frowns. "They did?"

I nod slowly. "Yeah. All of the sudden you'd hear erratic beeping or something and then a bunch of doctors and nurses would go running in that direction. Sometimes, you'd hear them sigh in relief after a few minutes, but other times, they'd start yelling or angrily grunting or something and you just knew. And the families in the ICU were _always_ crying. It was a terrible place."

Tobias reaches out and grabs my hand that rests on my knee. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

I shake my head. "It's not your fault." He nods but he doesn't seem to believe me. "Tobias, it's not like you _asked_ to be put in a coma. You were hit by a semi, there's no way that was your fault. Your light was green, his was red."

Tobias frowns. "I don't remember actually getting hit."

"That's probably a good thing. What do you remember?"

He frowns. "I remember getting in my truck and…" His expression changes and his words trail off.

"What? What's wrong?"

He looks at me, almost with tears in his eyes. "What happened to my truck?"

I try _very_ hard not to laugh. "It was totaled, Tobias. There was nothing left. The EMTs had to rip the driver's side door off to get you out because the right side was so smashed."

I think I watch Tobias' heart break. "It's gone?" I nod. He drops my hand and looks down at his lap.

I hop off the bed and kneel down in front of him. "We can buy you a new truck Tobias. The truck doesn't matter. All that matters is that that truck saved your life."

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Dr. Baker said that if you hadn't been driving a truck with such great safety features, that you'd have died." My voice cracks on the last word. I don't know what I would do if he would have died. A large part of me would have died with him. I still remember the pain in my chest when I answered Hana's call.

"The crash happened on the passenger side?" he asks, looking at me intensely with his dark blue eyes. I nod. "Well then I'm just grateful you weren't with me," he says.

I smile at him. "I was at Peter's trial," I tell him.

His eyes light up excitedly. "What happened to him?"

"I told you," I say frowning. "You don't remember?"

He shakes his head. "No."

"Hm, well, okay. He got fifteen years in the California state prison," I grin.

Tobias smiles and grabs my grinning face in both his hands. "He did?!"

I laugh at him. "Yeah." He crashes his lips to mine excitedly and I immediately reciprocate. I kiss him for what feels like forever, because it feels like it's been forever since. I love him with my kiss and he loves me right back. We break apart, both breathing heavily.

"Wow," I say. "Someone's excited."

"I haven't kissed you in a long time," he says, staring into my eyes. "I missed that."

"I missed that, too."

"I love you so much, Tris. Thank you for sticking by me all this time."

I hold his cheek. "I love you, too. There's no place I'd rather be." He presses his lips to mine again and I savor the feeling. His touch never fails to spark something inside me. We break apart and he smiles widely.

"Has anybody else been here?" he asks after a few minutes. I stand up because my knees are starting to hurt from kneeling on the hard tile. "Oh, I'm sorry, baby. Sit," he says, tapping his left leg, the one not in a cast.

I sit down on his leg, being careful of his right side, and he wraps his arm around me.

"Thanks," I say and he nods. "Your mom and Zeke of course. And Uriah was here every couple of days. Will, Christina, Lynn and Marlene were here about once a week."

He nods. "No Shauna?"

I rock drops inside my stomach. "Um, you should ask Zeke about that."

He frowns. "What happened?"

I shake my head. "It's not my place. And I'm sure he'll tell you more than he told me anyways." His lips form a straight line – I know he wants to know right now, but it should really come from Zeke.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to go onto Senior year next year," he say, tossing his head back.

"Yeah you will, you really only missed about eight weeks."

"That's two months, Tris."

"You can make it all up. I'll help you."

He looks at me again. "I love you."

I smile and kiss his lips. "I love you, too."

"How long until school is over?" he asks, obviously trying to do the math in his head, but it doesn't seem to be working out for him.

"A little more than two weeks."

He groans. "How am I going to make up two months worth of work in two weeks?!"

I rub his shoulder. "We can do it. Besides, we can't have sex so we'll have all kinds of free time."

He smirks, but then he pouts. "That's a stupid rule."

I smile a little. "Yeah, well, you've got to take it easy."

"I've _been_ taking it easy," he whines.

"You're body shutting itself off doesn't count as 'taking it easy.'"

"You sound like that ICU nurse," he says.

"Felicia?" He nods. "That's because she gave Zeke and I the same speeches."

"Dr. Baker said no _intercourse_," Tobias says. "So does that mean I can still eat y-" I clamp my hand over his mouth.

"Your door is still open," I whisper. His eyes widen and I take my hand off of his mouth.

He smirks. "But you didn't answer me."

"What?"

"Can I still eat yo-"

"Tobias!"

He laughs. "Sorry, but you're not answering me!"

"Yes, yes you can."

"Because that's not intercourse, right?"

I frown. "I actually don't know."

"I thought intercourse was when I shove my-"

"Hey! Stop that!"

"Close the door so I can talk to you!" he demands. I shake my head but I stand up to go close the door anyways. A nurse watches me do it and she gives me a suspicious look, but I ignore her. I go back and sit back down on Tobias' lap.

"So _anyways,_" he says. "I thought intercourse was-"

"I know!" I say, quickly interrupting him. "I know what you think it is!"

He glares at me. "I thought you closed the door."

"I did."

"Then let me talk!" I laugh at him and he continues to glare. "What is intercourse?"

"What, do you want me to look it up?"

He shakes his head. "We're in a hospital. Just go ask a nurse," he says seriously.

"Tobias Eaton! I am not going to do that!"

He laughs. "Why not?"

"Because!"

He wraps his left arm tighter around me. "You're funny when you're embarrassed."

"Asshole," I mumble. He kisses my nose and I try not to smile, but I fail.

"You love me," he says laughing. "Don't deny you love my charm."

"Oh, your perverted comments are _charm?_ Oh, my mistake," I say sarcastically.

He laughs at me. "You're funny." We sit for a minute and just do nothing. "Actually, I really want to know."

"Oh my God, Tobias."

"Can you look it up? Please?"

I roll my eyes and grab my phone from my back pocket. "It's dead," I say, holding it up for him to see.

He pouts. "Where's your charger?"

"At home."

"Go ask the nurses for one. I'll bet one of them has one."

"Why do you care about this so much?" He gives me a look that says 'Are you kidding me, Tris? What the fuck do you think?' I roll my eyes. "Fine."

He smiles as I get off his lap and go to the door with my phone in hand. I turn away from him and leave the room. I walk down the hall to the nurse's station.

"Hi! What can I do for you?" one asks me.

"Hi, I was wondering if any of you had a spare phone charger I could borrow," I tell her.

"Probably. What kind of phone is it?" I hold it up to her and she nods. "Debbie might have one. Hold on, I'll go ask her." The nurse disappears into a doorway behind the desk before she emerges with a cord that looks identical to the one I have at home.

"Thank you so much," I say, taking it.

"No problem. Just be sure to bring it back."

"Of course," I say smiling. I go back to Tobias' room and shut the door behind me. He grins when he sees the cord and I just shake my head.

He is practically jumping up and down in his chair. Not sure how he manages that with a broken leg, but I ignore him and plug my phone into the wall. "Look it up, look it up, look it up!" he says excitedly.

"Calm down, it has to turn on first," I tell him. He pouts and stops bouncing in his seat. "Why do you care so much?"

"We haven't had sex in weeks!" he says. "Why _don't_ you care?"

I shrug. "It's hard to be horny with you all beat up and bruised."

He pats his leg and I cross the space to sit on him again. "You really know how to kill my buzz." I stick my tongue out at him. "Is it normal to wake up from a coma and be so horny?" I just stare at him. He frowns and then shrugs. "We should ask Dr. Baker."

"We should not." He laughs at me. "You're a teenage boy. I think it'd be strange if you didn't wake up horny."

Tobias laughs. "You blame me for everything."

"That's 'cause it's usually you that starts it!"

"You start it too," he says. "Don't lie," he smirks.

I bite my lip to hold back a smile. "Yeah, well…" I can't think of a good response, because what he says is true. "You're very handsome."

"So?"

"So, it gets me going."

He smirks again and raises an eyebrow. "Get's you going, huh? What does that mean?" I bite my lip because I can feel how pink my face is. He smiles smugly. "I get you going?" I shrug. "Hm." I'm about to say something when he looks over to his side at my phone. "It's on!"

I chuckle and go grab it. I immediately search 'sexual intercourse' into the search bar. "You want the dictionary definition?"

"Whatever," he shrugs.

"'Sexual contact between individuals involving penetration, especially the insertion of a man's erect penis into a woman's vagina, typically culminating in orgasm and the ejaculation of semen,'" I read aloud to him. "That's romantic," I mumble.

"So oral doesn't count?" he asks.

"I don't know! I imagine the thing Dr. Baker wants you not to do is to orgasm. It makes your heart rate rise."

"Yeah you do, baby," Tobias says in a low voice while wagging his eyebrows.

"Stop, Tobias," I say, biting my lip. "You freak."

"Only for you," he says, and then he fucking winks at me. I shake my head and sit down on the bed. "You don't want to sit with me?" he pouts.

"Not until you put it back in your pants."

He looks down at his lap and then looks back up at me with a frown. "It never came out."

"You know what I mean," I sigh. "You are ridiculous."

"I have a beautiful girlfriend," he says.

"You can't keep using that as your excuse for getting hard."

He laughs. "That's the only excuse I have." I shake my head at him and try not to laugh.

"You're worse than Zeke," I say. "Even he isn't this nasty."

"He probably is with Shauna," Tobias says. "Will you please just tell me what happened?"

I shake my head. "I can't. He should be here soon. Actually," I say, looking up at the clock. "I'm surprised he isn't already here."

"Call him," Tobias says. I get up and go to where my phone is plugged into the wall. I find Zeke's contact and press 'Call.'

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make some food."

"Yes!" I say excitedly. Tobias gives me a questioning look. I hold my hand over my phone. "Zeke is cooking breakfast for us," I whisper. Tobias grins.

"I heard that," Zeke says. "I'll be bringing this all down there in about two minutes.

"Okay, we'll see you then."

"Yeah, bye," Zeke says, and then the line goes dead. I set my phone back on the table and return to the bed.

"He'll be here soon."

"With food?" Tobias asks with wide eyes. If there's anything Tobias loves more than his truck, it's food.

"Yes, babe."

"Thank God," he says. "I'm starving."

* * *

"Four, you ate all the sausage!" Zeke whines.

"Sorry," Tobias says, his mouth full. "Sleeping for so long builds up an appetite."

"Is that what built up an appetite?" Zeke asks, looking between Tobias and I.

"No," Tobias says. "We did not have sex." He huffs out a frustrated breath. "Apparently, I'm not supposed to do that."

Zeke's jaw drops. "For how long?!"

"I don't know," Tobias frowns. "Hopefully not very long."

Tobias looks at me and smirks. "Don't you dare wink at me again."

He laughs. "Sorry."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," Zeke says. "I haven't gotten any either."

Tobias frowns. "Yeah, I wanted to ask you about that."

Zeke sighs. "Shauna was cheating on me."

Tobias mouth drops open and the contents on his fork that was headed to his mouth falls back down onto his paper plate. "What?!"

Zeke nods sadly. "With a Senior. Alex Trauper."

"That wack-job on the math team?" Zeke scoffs and nods. "What the fuck?"

Zeke shrugs. "I don't know. I've been asking myself that too."

"What did she say about him?"

"Said he was mature."

Tobias sighs. "You're mature too. Just not… _all_ the time."

Zeke smiles a little. "Yeah, but apparently not enough."

"Well then fuck her," Tobias says. He claps a hand on Zeke's back and they share a look.

Zeke nods. "Yeah. I loved her though."

"It's okay," Tobias says. "She doesn't deserve you."

Zeke is about to say something when there's a knock on the door. I get up to answer it and I open it to find Uriah, Will, Christina, Marlene, and Lynn standing on the other side. "Hey!" I say to them all. "What are you guys doing here?"

I motion for them to follow me inside the room and they all greet Tobias excitedly. "We heard you were getting out today," Will says. Uriah grins. "So we wanted to come see you."

"Thanks guys," Tobias grins. "You guys didn't have to come down here."

"Of course we did," Marlene says.

"You're our friend," Christina smiles.

Just then, there's another knock on the door. This room is already full, so I can't imagine how we're going to fit many more people in here. I open the door and Hana comes in.

"Hello, Tris!" she says. She hugs me tightly and I hug her back.

"Hey, Hana," I say. We walk towards Tobias' bed and she goes and hugs him.

"Hey, baby," she says quietly to him. "You doing okay?" He nods and smiles at her and she lovingly pats his cheek. "A nurse talked to me out in the hall. She said Dr. Baker will be here in a few minutes to discharge you."

"Good," Tobias says.

"Uriah," Hana says. "What are you doing here?"

"He's getting out today," Uriah says.

"Yes, but you should be in school. As well as the rest of you," she looks at all of us. It's Wednesday, so technically, Zeke and I should be in school too.

"Come on, mom! We just wanted to see him get out," Uriah says.

"Yeah, mom. We'll all go to school afterwards," Zeke pouts. Hana looks over everybody and finally her gaze lands on Tobias. He pouts for her and she sighs.

"Fine. But I expect that you all go back after this is over. Except for you," she says, pointing to Tobias. "You get a free day."

"Can I go back?" Tobias asks, surprising us all.

Hana frowns. "Are you sure?"

Tobias nods. "I'm already behind, so I don't see why not."

"We'll talk to Dr. Baker," Hana nods.

"Hey, man, you should have seen the fight at school yesterday," Uriah says.

Tobias and the rest of us immediately fall into conversation about some kid named Jacob and another names Anthony who broke out in a fight on the second floor hallway. Apparently, it was over a girl named Bethany and it's the hottest gossip at school right now – according to Christina. I don't really care about the fight, but I like that my friends and I are all together and laughing.

"Alright," a voice says from behind me. I turn and see Dr. Baker standing there with a clipboard in his hands. I didn't even hear him come in. "Can I ask everybody to wait for Tobias out in the waiting room?"

"Follow me, guys," Zeke says. He leads everybody except Hana and I out of the room. When the door closes, Dr. Baker starts talking again.

"Alright, here are your papers. I just want to go over a few things with you and answer any questions you have," he says to Hana and Tobias. I stand off to the side so that I won't be in their way or anything.

"I just need your signature a few times, Mr. Pedrad," he says, handing her the clipboard. He sets a paper bag on the foot of Tobias' bed and pulls out multiple orange pill bottles.

"I have your first doses here, but you'll need to pick up your real supply at the pharmacy downstairs," he says. He reads off all the names of the medications, explains what they do, explains how to take them, and explains their side effects. "I also want to remind you to not work your heart too hard. That means no strenuous activities like exercise, long periods of walking, even with the crutch, and sexual intercourse. Also, while you're taking your pain medication, do not take non-approved drugs or consume alcohol. I'd also like to remind you not to drive." I blush when I remember our conversation from earlier.

"I have a question about that," Tobias says. _No, no, no, no, no_. "Does oral sex count?" I cover my face with my hands. _What the fuck, Tobias?!_

Dr. Baker clears his throat, probably to choke down a laugh. "Tobias!" Hana scolds.

"Um, well, what I mean is to stay away from achieving an orgasm. It works your heart quite a lot," Dr. Baker says. _I was right._ "But, giving oral sex is allowed." _Well, I'm going to go jump off a bridge now._

"How long until I can, um, participate in strenuous activities?" Tobias asks. _Someone just shoot me. Come on. Anyone._

"As long as you take your medication the way I prescribe, I'll say a week from tomorrow."

"Let's move on," Hana says, obviously uncomfortable. Which surprises me a little based off our conversation at dinner a while back.

"Yes, well. I also wanted to tell you that Erudite High School has a special program for students who miss long periods of school due to a serious injury or illness. Qualification for the program depends on the injury or illness, its effect on your learning ability and the amount of time you were out. Students who were comatose for more than a week for an issue that was not related to drug abuse, automatically qualify for the program."

"What does this program do?" Hana asks.

"It will allow Tobias extra time at the end of the school year to make up anything he missed. It also strips the curriculum down to the bare bone – meaning, he won't have to do anything trivial. I'm sure that a talk with Jack Kang with clear everything up for you," Dr. Baker says. "You should talk to him soon. I have a letter here." Dr. Baker reaches into the pocket of his lab coat and takes out an envelope. "This authenticates my approval and recommendation that Tobias be put in the program. I've worked with Jack Kang a few times, so he's familiar with me, so you should have no trouble at all."

Hana takes the letter. "Thank you so much," she says. "We will definitely speak with Mr. Kang as soon as possible."

"Yes, about that. I would like to suggest that Tobias only do half days at school for the rest of the week. Just so that he can transition easier."

"That makes sense," Hana nods.

"The way I recommend you do it is to go to your first three classes one day, and then the next day go to your last three classes, and so on. This will allow you to get back into the swing of things. If you feel like you don't need to, then don't, but remember what I told you about working too hard. That includes mental strain as well." Tobias nods. "Alright, well, that's all I have for you. If you ever have any questions at all, please feel free to call me. The nurses at the desk will take your papers," Dr. Baker says. "I'll see you in a few weeks for a check-up," Dr. Baker tells Tobias. "You can schedule that appointment at the nurse's station too."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Baker," Hana says, shaking his hand.

"Thank you," Tobias says.

Dr. Baker smiles warmly at both of them. "Of course. It was my pleasure. You were a great patient, Tobias. When you turn eighteen, you should buy a lottery ticket," he chuckles. With that, he leaves.

Hana turns to Tobias. "Ready?"

"Yes. Get me out of here," Tobias says.

I go to the wall to grab my phone and the nurse's charger and then I follow Hana and Tobias out.

"You can go wait with your friends, Tobias," Hana says. "Go with him, Tris."

"I have to return this charger to the nurse's station," I tell her.

"Here," she holds out her hand. "I'll give it back."

"Thank you so much," I say, handing her the charger. "Tell the nurse I said 'Thank you.'"

"Of course," Hana smiles. Tobias and I go in the opposite direction to the waiting room.

"Ready to get out of here?" I ask him as we walk down the hall.

"Hell yes."

"Are you still going to try to go to school?" I ask, looking at his crutch. He's been using it a bit for the last couple of days, and he's pretty quick with it.

He shrugs. "I haven't decided yet. I want to see how I react to the pain meds first, so maybe I'll just go tomorrow."

"That would be smart." He nods as we turn the corner into the waiting room.

"Hey!" Uriah says when we walk in. Everybody stands up to greet Tobias.

"How are you feeling?" Marlene asks.

"Good," Tobias smiles. "Excited to get out of this place."

"We should have a party!" Zeke says excitedly.

"I can't drink," Tobias says quietly, after checking over his shoulder for Hana.

Uriah's face falls. "Why not?"

"Doc said it messes with my pain meds," Tobias says.

"The rest of us can drink," Zeke grins. "I'm just kidding."

"We could just throw a sober party. Just the eight of us," Will suggests.

"That just sounds like a Candor or Dauntless party," Lynn says, rolling her eyes.

Will shrugs at the same time Christina says, "Yes! It's been too long!"

"Our house. This Saturday?" Uriah asks. Everybody starts agreeing and making plans.

"Hold on," I say a little louder. "What if T-Four isn't feeling up to it?"

Tobias looks at me. "I appreciate the concern, but I'll be fine. I already feel fine." I'm still not convinced. How does somebody wake up from a coma and then go on to have a party just a few days later? I don't say anything else though, I just nod. It's his body and his choice and I have no place to tell him how he feels or what to do.

"What time's the party?" a voice asks from behind us. I turn around to see Hana standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh," Uriah stares at his mom. "Mom, can we have a party at our house this Saturday?"

Hana holds back a smile. "Well, since you asked so nicely." Everybody laughs except Uriah, who looks like he is waiting for a bomb to blow up. Hana pretty laidback about the parties though; I don't think anything is going to explode. "Tell me what time I need to be gone."

"Seven?" Zeke asks. There are nods of approval and he turns back to his mom. "Seven."

Hana nods. "Alright. You know the rules." Zeke, Uriah, and Tobias all nod. "Come on, Tobias, we need to go downstairs to get your prescriptions."

Tobias nods and then turns to me and kisses me on the cheek. "I'll call you later," he says quietly.

"Okay," I smile at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Uriah makes a gagging noise and we both turn and glare at him.

Tobias opens his mouth to say something, but instead Hana does. "Uriah! Don't be so rude!" Uriah blushes and looks down at his feet in embarrassment from being scolded by his mom in front of his friends, his brothers, and his girlfriend. "Uriah Donald, apologize to your brother and Tris!"

Uriah barely looks up at Tobias. "Sorry, Four." Hana clears her throat. "I'm sorry, Four and Tris for making a gagging noise at you guys." At the whole scene, Zeke bursts out into uncontrollable laughter.

His mom shuts him up with a glare. "Sorry," he mumbles. I have to try _really_ hard not to laugh. I love watching Hana and her boys, it's hilarious.

"Come on, Tobias," she says. He gives me one last smile and then follows her down the hall.

"I hate it when she makes me do that," Uriah says once he's sure that they're on the elevator.

"Maybe you shouldn't be such a dick," Zeke says. I nod in agreement and then I start laughing.

"You guys going back to school?" Christina asks after a minute.

"I'm going to go home and shower first, but then yes," I tell her.

"I'm going," Zeke says, nodding.

"Alright. We'll see you guys there," Will says. At that, we all part ways to go find our cars.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter was a lot longer than usual, sorry. I just couldn't find a good place to end it.**

**To the Guest who asked when this story will end and to everybody else: Soon. I'll be ending this when their school year ends. The date of this chapter is May 20****th**** and their last day of school is June 5****th****. I'm not sure exactly how many chapters that will turn out to make, but I definitely plan on finishing this story. Of course.  
I don't like half-assing and not finishing things I start. Including the Divergent Choose Your Own Adventure. In my free time, I try to come up with plot for that but it's hella hard. Seriously, ugh. I also have a poll on my profile for my next actual story, so if you haven't voted in that, please do. It would really help me out because I'm torn between two story ideas.**

**I'm sorry to those of you who never want this story to end. I have been loving this story so much, and I'm sad that it's ending soon too. But, it's not over yet :)  
-GerdyGertha**


	60. Chapter 60

**Tobias**

"You know this is all backwards," I tell Tris as we ride up in a tiny metal box. I'm trying to distract myself from this closet like confinement.

"What is?" she asks.

I gesture to us. "The guy is supposed to carry the girl's books, not the other way around."

She smirks. "Well this girl isn't using a crutch in the one hand that isn't broken."

"We've never been normal anyways," I chuckle.

"Nope," she says, getting off the elevator. We walk down the hallway to Chemistry. It's my second half-day back. It's been alright. I'm not used to people staring at me so much. Most of the school knows about the accident and my coma, but I don't feel the need to strike up conversation about it with just anyone.

Tris and I walk into Chemistry and we sit down at our regular stools. In every class, my regular seat has been open for me. For some reason, I keep thinking somebody will be sitting in my seat. I look towards Al's seat out of habit and see it empty.

"I forgot to ask you," I say to Tris. I can't believe I forgot about this! "What happened to Al and Nita?"

"Al got six months in juvie and Nita got one hundred hours of community service," Tris says. "Al would have gotten more if he hadn't pleaded guilty, I'm sure."

I nod. "Well, it's better than nothing."

"I'm still happy about Peter," she smiles. "It's such a relief. He'll be thirty-three when he gets out."

I open my mouth to speak, but Mr. Gulls starts class. He gives me a crooked smile when he sees me in my desk, but he doesn't call me out. Mr. Newly was the most excited to see me I think, though he didn't show it. I could tell. That guy loves me. Well, he loves my brain.

* * *

Class goes by slowly, like it always has. I've been cut a lot of slack by Mr. Kang and all of my teachers. My mind fades in and out of focus just like Dr. Baker said it would. One minute, I'm listening intently about the molecular structure of nitrite acid, and the next, I'm wondering why they made the walls white. It's a weird sensation.

"Excited for the party?" I ask Tris as we go down the hallway to the elevator to wait for Zeke and Uriah.

She takes a deep breath and smiles. "Yeah, actually I am. It'll be nice to just have some fun for a while."

"Did you go to the dance?" I ask her. I was 'asleep' for that.

"Of course not," she says.

"Why not? You bought a dress."

She looks at me and frowns. "Who would I go with?"

I shrug. "Probably any guy in this whole place."

She shakes her head. "I'd only go with you." I lead down and kiss her head.

The elevator doors open and we exit. We sit at a table in the entryway and wait for Zeke and Uriah, also known as: my ride home.

"I'll see you at seven," Tris says after seeing her brother nearing her.

"Yeah," I kiss her lips. "Love you."

"Love you, too." She smiles at me and then walks towards her brother. I watch them exchange greetings and then they leave.

A few minutes later, I hear Zeke and Uriah. A second later, I see them come around a corner. They're arguing about something.

"No! You can't do that!" Uriah says to Zeke.

"Why not?"

"Because she is a two-timing bitch!" Uriah says. Oh great, another fight about Shauna.

"She's still friends with everybody else, though," Zeke says.

"No, you just want to see her."

"So, what? I want to ask her some questions."

"So you think is the prime opportunity?"

"Yes!"  
"No!" Zeke grunts and walks away and out the door. Uriah faces me. "Ready?"

We start walking and Uriah takes my backpack. "What was that all about?"

Uriah groans. "He wants to invite Shauna tonight!"

"That's a terrible idea."

"Tell _him_ that!"

"I will," I promise. Zeke and Uriah both know that I don't like to put up with their shit.

We get into Zeke's black jeep. I sit in the front because my leg cast won't let me sit in the back seat. For the first time in my life, Uriah doesn't grumble about having to sit in the back. "I need to talk to you," I tell Zeke.

"Man, not you too!"

"Yeah, me too. You shouldn't invite her," I tell him as we pull out of the parking lot.

"Why not?"

"'Why not?' Are you fucking kidding me? She cheated on you, Zeke."

"Yeah, but I still love her and she wants me back," Zeke says. I didn't know that.

"Yeah? And what if she does it again?"

"She won't."

"You know that for sure?" He doesn't say anything. "If you know for one hundred and ten percent that she won't cheat on you again, then do whatever you want. Otherwise, don't fall for that."

Zeke sighs. "We can't all have perfect relationships like you, Four."

"My relationship is not perfect," I say, but it's almost a lie. It's damn near perfect. We just click together. Minus this whole no having sex thing. That's not fun. I don't like that.

"Whatever. You guys never fight," Zeke says.

"Sure we do."

"About what?" Zeke laughs dryly.

I think for a second. "Directions."

"That's pathetic," Zeke says.

"Come on, I'm sorry I don't fight with Tris. Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah. I'm just saying that not everybody is blessed with 'love magic' like you!"

"What the fuck is 'love magic?'"

"I don't know," Zeke grumbles.

"Pansycake shit, that's what it is," Uriah says.

"Shut up, Uri. I'm just saying," Zeke says, lifting his fingers off the steering wheel as a sign of defense. "That not every relationship is as great as yours."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then you don't get to judge me."

"I'm not judging you!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm judging _Shauna_," I correct him.

Zeke groans. "Well stop it. I love her and I'm willing to forgive her."

I see Uriah shaking his head out of my peripheral vision while I look at Zeke like he has just told me has decided to jump out of an airplane. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Sometimes, people mess up. It doesn't mean they don't deserve another chance."

"SHE WAS FUCKING ANOTHER GUY!" Uriah yells.

"I know! Can you shut up about it?"

"Did you ever get tested?" I ask. Zeke closes his mouth and looks straight ahead. "You should probably do that."

"You think I could have gotten something?" Zeke asks, obvious terrified by the thought.

"It's possible," Uriah says. "Who knows how many chicks that guy slept with."

"Have you ever been tested?" I ask him.

"Once. A long time ago. I was still a virgin back then so it didn't even matter."

"What about you?" Uriah asks me.

I nod. "They tested my while I was in the hospital apparently. They just ran my blood and looked for anything. I'm clean."

Uriah nods. "Me too."

"When did you get tested?" Zeke asks Uriah.

"When I had to do that surprise drug test for basketball season," Uriah says. "The STD part was optional, but mom made me get it."

"Of course she did," Zeke mumbles. "I never had to get tested for football." Uriah just shrugs.

We pull into the underground garage and hop out of the car. Getting in and out of cars is the worst - especially Zeke's jeep because it's lifted. This must be what Tris felt like getting in and out of my truck. My poor truck. I have enough in what I got from my father, but I was going to save it for college. But I really miss my truck. It was so big and shiny and black and beautiful. I think I'm going to sacrifice a year of college and buy a new truck.

We take the elevator up and into our apartment. As soon as we get in, I plop down on the couch. I'm due to take another dose of pain meds soon, but I'm too exhausted to get up.

"I'm going to the store," Zeke announces. I hear the front door open and then close.

"Where'd Zeke go?" Uriah asks, coming down the hall.

"The store."

"Hopefully for food," Uriah says, sitting down next to me on the couch.

We watch some random sports program for a few minutes. "Do you think he's really gonna invite her?" Uriah asks.

I shrug. "I don't know. Would it really be so bad?"

"I don't know. It's not that I don't like Shauna, but I don't like what she did."

I nod. "I know. I want to hate her, but she's been my friend for so long."

"Yeah." Uriah sighs. "Either way, I just hope Zeke knows what he's doing."

"I don't think he does," I chuckle. "I think he's lonely."

"What about that girl…" Uriah snaps his fingers trying to remember. "Uh, Alyssa! What about Alyssa?"

"Who?"

"Gah," Uriah says. "I forgot you were kind of in a coma at that time. Zeke started talking to this girl in our grade, Alyssa."

"What's her last name?"

"Can't remember. She's the girl on the volleyball team that always wears those bright pink shorts," Uriah says.

"Oh," I say, nodding. I actually have no idea who that is. "Her."

"You still don't know, do you?"

I chuckle. "Not a clue."

"I swear you only see Tris." I just shrug, it's true.

We sit and watch a few innings of a baseball game before we hear the door open. "Hey, boys," mom's voice filter's in.

"Hey, mom," we say at the same time.

"I'm going to a business dinner tonight in Springfield," she says.

"Kay," Uriah says, preoccupied with the baseball game.

"And I'm never coming back."

"Kay."

"And you can't have your party tonight."

"Cool."

I hear her footsteps and then the TV shuts off. "Did you hear a word I said?"

Uriah frowns. "Yeah," Uriah says.

"What?"

"'Hey, boys,'" Uriah says in a high pitched voice, smiling. Mom gently hits his arm with the remote.

"I'll bet Tobias heard me."

"Yeah. You're leaving and never coming back."

"Yeah, that's right," mom says.

Uriah face turns into shock. "What?!"

Mom sighs and rubs her face with her hand, shaking her head slowly. I just laugh. "I'm going to Springfield over night," she says. "I'll be back tomorrow before dinner."

"Okay," Uriah says. "Have fun."

"You don't want to know why?"

"Why, mom?" Uriah asks, feigning interest.

"It's just a business dinner," she chuckles. "I'm packing and then leaving in a few minutes. You'll be okay, Tobias?" I nod. "Okay. Tell Tris she can sleep over if you two want."

"Can Marlene sleep over?" Uriah asks. Mom purses her lips. "Come on! That's so unfair."

"Fine, but no sex." Uriah makes a face but he doesn't say anything. Mom hands Uriah the remote and he turn the game back on and I hear her go down the hall to her room.

A few minutes later, I hear the door open again. I turn in my seat to see Zeke coming in with quite a few bags. "A little help?" he asks me. I hold up my crutch in response. "Uriah?" Uriah groans and stands up and goes to help Zeke in the kitchen. I hear them filling up the cooler with ice and opening chip bags.

"Did you get my favorite kind?" I yell towards the kitchen.

"Only the best for you, Princess," Zeke replies sweetly.

* * *

There's a knock on the door and I hear it open. "Hey!" Zeke says.

"Hi!" Tris voice fills the room. I turn in my spot of the couch and grin at her. She walks over and sits down and leans against me.

I kiss her lips. "Hello."

"Hi," she says, smiling at me. Her phone vibrates and she takes it out of her back pocket. I look away out of respect for her privacy. She groans in annoyance at whatever she sees.

"What's wrong?"

"Henry," she says. _WHO?_

"Who the fuck is Henry?"

She puts her hand over my heart. "Calm down there, caveman," she chuckles. "Remember when we were, um, not together?" I nod. "Well, Christina set me up with this guy Henry. I haven't really talked to him since, but when you were in the hospital, he tried talking to me again."

"What is he saying?" She hands me her phone.

_Henry: Hey Tris  
Henry: Hi Tris  
Henry: What's up Tris  
_

Finally, after multiple unanswered messaged over a span of a few days, Tris answered him.

_Tris: Hi  
Henry: Hi! I was wondering if you'd want to go out sometime  
Tris: I have a boyfriend.  
Henry: You're still with him?  
Tris: Yes.  
Henry: I heard he moved  
Tris: No.  
Henry: So you don't want to go out?  
Tris: No thank you.  
Henry: Are you sure?  
Henry: ?  
Henry: You can change your mind.  
Henry: Did you change your mind?_

Tris just stopped responding after that. "Who does this kid think he is? What makes him think you're going to change your mind?" I ask, quite angrily. I don't like whoever this kid is.

"I don't know. Don't pay him any attention. I never liked him anyways."

I'd like to calm down, really, but now I can't. "I never took my pain meds."

"Where are they?" Tris asks, sitting up.

"No, it's fine. I can get them," I say, sitting up and grabbing my crutch. She looks like she wants to protest, but she doesn't. I'm grateful that she doesn't treat me like a piece of glass.

I go over to the container on the counter that holds my pain pills. I take the dose with a glass of water. Before I leave the kitchen, I grab the bowl of my favorite chips and then hobble back to the couch. "Better?" she asks, leaning on me again.

"Yeah." But this guy Henry is still bothering me. "Does he talk to you at school?"

"Yeah," she says. She looks like she's waiting for me to freak out as she takes a chip and slowly munches on it.

I just nod and bite the inside of my cheek. "Okay."

"That's it? Just okay?" I nod. She looks unsure, and she should. I'll talk to this _Henry_ later when she isn't around.

"Everybody should be showing up soon," Zeke says coming into the main room from our bedroom. "Four, did you take those chips?"

"Yeah," I say, taking a big, loud bite. "Thanks, bro."

"No! Those aren't all for you!"

"Come on," I say, eating another. "They're my favorite."

"I don't care!" Zeke says, snatching up the bowl. "You always end up eating them all!"

"Come on, Zekey-poo," Tris says pouting. "Let us have the chips." Zeke sighs and drops the bowl back on my lap. Tris smiles up at me as he walks away and I kiss her.

"You're the best girlfriend ever," I say, eating another chip. Man, these are so good. How do they make them taste so amazing? I wonder what's in them. Actually, it's probably best that I don't know. It's never good to ask too many questions with food that is this good.

"Hey!" I hear voices from the door. Tris turns her body around to see who it is.

"Hey, guys!" she says excitedly. Then she puts her mouth against my ear. "Why is Shauna here?" she whispers.

I sigh. "Zeke said he wants to get back together with her."

Tris jaw drops before she quickly composes herself. "That's…"

"A terrible idea." She bites her lip and nods in agreement.

"They're all in the kitchen?" I ask. She nods and I grab my crutch. We get up and go into the kitchen. I set the bowl of chips on the counter and Zeke glares at me. I smile at him and he shakes his head. A good quarter of the bowl is already gone.

"Got anything to drink in this place?" Lynn asks.

"Cooler," Uriah says. Lynn disappears behind the counter to get something to drink.

"Grab me a water," Marlene says.

"Can I get a beer?" I ask. Tris smacks my good arm and I just laugh.

"There is no beer," Lynn says.

"He knows that. He's just being stupid," Tris says. I drape my arm over her shoulder and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Hey, Four," I hear a voice to my right. I untangle my arm from Tris and I turn and see Shauna, looking quite uncomfortable.

"Hey, Shauna."

"I'm glad you're okay," she says.

I nod. "Thanks."

"Look, I know you're mad at me, but just know that what I did is one of my biggest regrets. I'm just lucky that Zeke is willing to forgive me."

"Yeah. You are," I say flatly.

She sighs again. "I wanted to come see you in the hospital, but I figured Zeke wouldn't like that." I just shrug. "I'm sorry, Four."

I just shake my head. "You hurt my brother, Shauna."

"I know. And I hate myself for it."

"I'm not exactly pleased with you either." She looks down awkwardly at her feet. "But if he's willing to forgive you, then I am too."

"Really?" she says with a faint smile on her face. I nod. "Thanks, Four!" she says excitedly. Then suddenly she wraps her arms around me. "You've always been like a brother to me and I was scared to lose that."

I grunt at the sudden gesture. I don't really like touching. "Yeah."

She senses my discomfort and lets go of me. "Sorry. I got a bit excited."

"It's okay. How long are you staying?"

"As long as Zeke will let me." I nod. "I'd like to play Candor or Dauntless, but I would understand if you guys don't want me here."

"It's fine with me."

"Thanks," she smiles. "This means a lot to me."

"You're done with him right?" She frowns in confusion. "The kid you stupidly left Zeke for."

She looks embarrassed again. She should be. "Yeah. It was stupid."

"No shit." She purses her lips. "Alright, I'm done drilling you now."

She sighs. "It's okay. I deserve all of it."

"We all fuck up sometimes," I say. "Everybody deserves a second chance."

"Thank you."

"Hey!" We turn to see everybody sitting around in a circle in the living room. "You guys ever gonna play or you just going to sit and chat?" Uriah says to us.

"Coming," I say. I grab the bowl of chips and hobble over. I carefully sit down next to Tris. I can't cross my legs like everybody else, so my right leg is awkwardly in the middle of the circle.

Uriah rubs his palms together and looks around the circle with a mischievous grin. "Let's do this."

* * *

**Author's Note: Had to throw in a bit of **_**C or D**_** before this story is over. If you have any requests for C or D, leave them in a review or PM! Otherwise, let me know what you thought of this chapter.  
-GerdyGertha**


	61. Chapter 61

**Tris**

"Since I am the one who decided to throw this party, I nominate myself to go first," Zeke announces. "Four, Candor or Dauntless."

_Of course._ "Dauntless," Tobias says. _Of course._

Zeke smiles much like Uriah did just a second ago. "I dare you to try to unclip Tris' bra with one hand - well, your good hand." Tobias scoffs and rolls his eyes at Zeke. Then he looks at me and asks permission with just a look. I want to protest, but I'm not very good at saying no to him.

"Only if you clip it again afterwards," I say. He nods and his hand disappears under my shirt. He swiftly unclips my bra the way he has many times before, and I instinctively cover my chest with my arms.

"That was easy," Tobias chuckles.

Zeke rolls his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." Tobias just laughs. I turn so my back is facing him and he clips my bra back together with one hand. I don't know how he did that, I can't even do that.

"Uriah," Tobias says. "I dare you to lick the floor."

"Don't I get a choice?"

"Were you thinking about being a pansycake?" Tobias asks, we all laugh. Uriah just glares at Tobias and quickly bends down and licks the floor.

"Ew," Christina shrieks.

"I'm not kissing you!" Marlene says.

Uriah sits up and makes a disgusted face, but he doesn't say anything. "Shauna," he says. He isn't smiling; he is almost glaring at her. "Candor or Dauntless?"

Shauna looks very nervous when she answers. "Candor."

"Why?" Nobody needs to ask what he means, we all know. _Why did you cheat on Zeke?_

Shauna shakes her head and looks down at her lap. "Because I'm an idiot." She looks up and around the circle. "I already told Four, but you guys should know that that was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I don't know what I was thinking and I am so, so sorry."

"Then why would you do it?" Uriah asks. There's a certain edge to his voice that I've never heard from him before.

"Enough," Zeke says, glaring at Uriah. They stare each other down for a second. They must communicate something, because Uriah eventually backs down.

"Sorry, Shauna."

She shakes her head. "No, it's okay. I deserve it."

"Can we move on?" Lynn asks. "This is supposed to be fun."

"Yes. Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?" Shauna asks, making her voice upbeat.

"Dauntless," Lynn grins.

"Crack an egg over your head," Shauna says.

Lynn makes a face, but then she looks at Zeke. "Got any eggs?"

He grins and nods before getting up and going to the kitchen. He comes back a second later with a single egg. He hands it to Lynn and she takes a deep breath. "Ready?" Everybody nods. She slams the egg down over top of her head and we all watch, disgusted, as raw egg drips down her nonexistent hair and all over her face.

Uriah bursts into laughter and Lynn throws a piece of egg shell at him. "That is so great," Uriah breathes.

"Good one, Shauna," Christina says. Shauna smiles in response as her sister glares at her.

"It's your turn, Lynn," Zeke says while Lynn wipes her face off with her already egg-soaked shirt.

Lynn looks around the circle. "Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," Christina says confidently.

"Take a shot of mustard," Lynn says.

Christina immediately whips off her sweatshirt. "Hell no." We all just laugh, but I probably would have done the same. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

With Christina, either one is bound to make me feel embarrassed, probably sexually. "Candor."

"If you had to kiss somebody here that wasn't Four, who would it be?"

I frown. I was right, she made me uncomfortable. I just shrug, "Probably Zeke." Zeke makes a stunned face, Shauna glares, and I feel Tobias' eyes burning holes into me.

"Why would you do that when I'm right here?" Uriah asks. I just laugh and shrug.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask Will.

"Candor," he says.

"Pansycake!" Uriah yells.

"What's the dumbest thing you've ever done on a dare?" Everybody except me starts laughing hysterically. "What?" I ask.

"In seventh grade, Uriah dared him to ride his bike around Navy Pier wearing only his underwear," Zeke says.

"My underwear had purple and pink polka dots," Will says.

"Yeah, and his bike was broken, so he had to use his sister's pink one," Christina laughs.

"I got stopped by Pier security," Will says. "They called my parents to come pick me up."

"Oh my God," I laugh. "That is terrible."

"Yeah. Not my best moment," Will chuckles. "Marlene, Candor or Dauntless," Will says after all the laughter dies down.

"Candor."

"What do you dislike most about Uriah?"

Uriah gasps and then Marlene turns to examine him. "Hm," she says, looking him up and down. "Probably his forehead."

"What?!" Uriah asks, immediately putting his hand to his forehead. "What's wrong with my forehead?!"

"It's kind of big," Marlene shrugs. "But it's not that bad."

"My feelings are hurt."

"Hey, it could have been worse," Marlene smirks. She makes a point of looking down at his lap. Uriah glares at her and puts his arms in his lap. Zeke laughs. "Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"How big is Zeke?"

"_No!_" Lynn grumbles.

Zeke looks at Shauna with a worried expression on his face. "I don't know. I've never measured it."

"Guess-timate," Marlene says.

"Please don't," Zeke says to Shauna. She contemplates whether or not to answer, but then she answers by taking off her sweatshirt. Zeke sighs in relief. "Thanks."

"What are you so scared of?" Tobias asks, smirking.

"Shut up!" Zeke says. Tobias just laughs.

"Tris," Shauna says. "Candor or Dauntless?"

I know what's coming, I won't say Candor. "Dauntless."

Shauna smirks. "Use your hands to show how big Four is."

_Damn! _I take off my over-sized sweater, leaving me in a t-shirt. "Good thing you wore layers this time," Tobias says quietly to me. I nod. The first time we played, I forgot to wear layers and ended up in my underwear.

"Christina," I say. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," she says.

"I dare you to kiss a guy that isn't Will," I say. "Or Four," I add quickly.

"No!" she says.

"Payback's a bitch," I smile at her. She shakes her head and takes off her t-shirt.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?" Christina asks.

"Dauntless!"

"Sit on Uriah's lap for the rest of the game," she smirks.

"What?!" Uriah exclaims. "What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"I'll crush his poor brittle bones," Zeke says.

"Well, then off with your shirt!" Zeke sighs and takes his t-shirt off, leaving him bare.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?" _Really?_

"Dauntless," Tobias shrugs.

Zeke thinks hard for a second. "Let me wax off your leg hair."

Tobias face conforms into shock and disgust. "What the hell is wrong with you? No!" Zeke just laughs as Tobias takes his sweatshirt off. "You're a fucked up kid."

"That's what they tell me," Zeke smiles.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?" Tobias asks.

"Dauntless."

"Drink something Uriah makes," Tobias says, grinning.

"You think I have some kind of death wish?" Will asks as he unzips his sweatshirt. "Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Rate the people in this room based on looks."

"Boy and girls separate or together?"

"Doesn't matter," Will shrugs.

"Okay," she says, looking around the circle. "Girls would be Marlene, Tris, Christina, and then Shauna."

"Hey!" Shauna says.

"You're my sister, what'd you expect?" Lynn asks, rolling her eyes. "For the guys… hm… Will, Zeke, Four, and then Uriah."

"What?!" Uriah exclaims. "I am clearly the sexiest guy here."

"You keep telling yourself that," Lynn chuckles. "Candor or Dauntless, Uri?"

"Dauntless," Uriah says.

"I dare you to call you mom and from one of our phones and tell her that you're calling from jail," Lynn says.

Uriah laughs. "Okay, somebody give me your phone."

"She has my number," Zeke says.

"Me too," Tobias says.

"Me three," I say.

"She won't have mine," Christina says, pulling her phone from her pocket.

Uriah takes it and dials. "Put it on speaker!" Lynn says. Uriah nods and presses a button on the phone.

It rings a couple of times. "She's at a business dinner," Tobias whispers.

"I know," Uriah laughs.

"Hello?" Hana answers.

"Mom?" He makes his voice sound frightened and small. "Mom, I'm in trouble."

"What happened?" Hana sighs.

"M-Mom," Uriah sniffles. Oh my God, he could have a career in acting. "Mom, I'm in jail."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Hana screams. "URIAH DONALD PEDRAD! _What did you do?!_"

"I was caught drunk driving," Uriah says. Zeke slaps his hand over his mouth to contain his laughter.

"YOU WHAT?!" Hana screams. "How could you do that?! Especially since Tobias _just_ got out of the hospital from a _car crash!_ Do you know how _stupid_ and _irresponsible_ that is?!"

"Sorry, mom," Uriah says, biting his lip, trying not to laugh.

"What are the cops saying?"

"They say you need to pick me up or I have to spend the night in jail."

"I'm in Springfield!" Hana says. "Wait a second." _Busted_. She sighs. "Hi, kids."

"Hi," we all say right before we burst into laughter.

"You're not drinking right? Especially you, Tobias," Hana says, serious again.

"Nobody is drinking, mom," Tobias says.

"Good," Hana says. "By the way, Uriah, I would have let you sit in jail overnight."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, mom," Zeke says. "Bye!"

Hana sighs. "Goodbye, kids."

"Bye," we all say at once, and then Uriah hangs up the phone and we burst into laughter again.

"That was pretty good acting though," I say. "Before she figured it out, I mean."

Uriah stands up and then takes a bow. "Thank you, I'm here all night."

"Sit your ass down," Zeke says.

"Marlene," Uriah says. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Kiss me with tongue," Uriah says, wagging his eyebrows.

"You licked the floor!"

"So you're gonna be a pansycake?" Marlene nods in shame and takes off her sweater.

"Christina," Marlene says. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," Christina says cautiously.

"Who was your first crush?" Christina blushes and looks down at her lap. She takes off her sweatpants and has a pair of leggings underneath.

"You won't tell?" Shauna asks. Christina shakes her head at her.

"Why not?" I ask.

She doesn't look at me. "Just because." She is acting really strange and not making eye contact with me.

"Will you just tell me?" She quickly shakes her head.

"Let's move on," Zeke suggest.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless," Christina says.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to eat a lemon." Zeke nods, stands, and goes to the kitchen. He comes back a minute later with a lemon slice. He sits down and the puts the entire slice in his mouth. He instantly cringes and makes that 'sour' face which makes us all laugh. He quickly stands back up and runs into the kitchen. We hear the water running and him spitting into the sink.

"You okay?" Shauna yells towards the kitchen. He makes a strange, gargled sound in return. A second later, he comes back in the room.

"That was evil," he says to Christina. She just smiles. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"I might regret this, but Dauntless."

"Let Four call your mom and tell her that you're pregnant."

I look at Tobias for confirmation and he shrugs. "Okay." I take out my phone and hand it to him. "You have to be convincing though."

He nods and searches for my mom's contact. He dials her number into his phone, presses call, then speakerphone, and lets us all listen to it ring.

"Hello?" my mom answers.

"Mrs. Prior?"

"Tobias?"

"Yeah. I have to tell you something," Tobias says. Everybody else is biting their lips, but he's doing a good job so far.

"What is it?"

"I, um, I got Tris pregnant."

I hold my breath. Silence. I keep waiting for her to say something, but she doesn't. I look at Tobias and see my fear mirrored in his eyes. "Well," mom finally says. "Mr. Prior won't like this."

I put my hand over my mouth to contain my laughter. _That_ is her response?! "I'm really sorry, Mrs. Prior," Tobias says. "It was an accident."

"Well, God has a plan for us all I suppose." Tobias bites his lip so he doesn't make any noise.

"Are you mad?"

"I am not exactly _happy_, but these things happen." _Seriously?_ "I wish you'd both been more careful, but it's too late now. Where is Beatrice?"

"Right here, mom," I say.

"You should come home now," she says.

"Mom," I say. "This is just a joke. I'm not pregnant."

My mom sighs in relief. "Oh thank God. I didn't want to say it, but that would be terrible. You're much too young."

"Sorry, mom. Gotta go," I say quickly and then I hang up.

"What the hell was that?!" Tobias says. "'These things happen?!'" I run my hand through my hair and shake my head in disbelief.

"I thought she'd be so mad!" Zeke says. "But she was okay with it!"

"I know! Mr. Prior would have me killed though," Tobias says.

"True," I nod. He would.

"Well, now you know," Christina says. "If it did happen."

"It won't!" I tell her.

"Anything can happen," Marlene says, nodding in agreement with Christina.

"Hell no," I say. "No, no, no. Not me."

"My mom would freak," Christina says.

"Mine too," Marlene says.

"My parents would kill Zeke," Shauna says. "And _then_ they'd kill me."

I just shake my head. "Let's just hope that _doesn't_ happen."

"Was that my dare or yours?" Tobias asks.

"I can't even remember," I say, looking towards Zeke.

"I think it was for Tris," Will says.

"Yeah, because you said you might regret it," Uriah says.

"Oh okay, I remember now. Okay so, Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Pansy-" Uriah starts, but Lynn glares at him.

"Would you rather share a toothbrush with a random stranger or kiss Uriah?"

"Share a toothbrush," Lynn answers immediately.

"You just really hate me, huh?" Uriah asks Lynn. She just smiles at him.

"Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Kiss Uriah's feet."

"No!" Shauna says before quickly taking off her sweatpants, leaving her in a pair of shorts. "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Could you see yourself married to Tris?"

"Yes," he says without hesitation. I sneak a sideways glance at him and he gives me a small smile. I can feel the blush on my cheeks, so I look away. "Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless. Come at me, bitch."

Tobias raises his eyebrow. "Admit that I have a bigger dick."

"Come on, guys," Shauna groans.

The guys ignore her and Zeke promptly removes his jeans, leaving him in just boxers. "Never!" he says proudly. "Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Pansycake," Zeke says. Uriah just rolls his eyes. "Who took your virginity?"

Uriah blushes. "Marlene."

Marlene looks at him. "I did?" Uriah just nods and Marlene develops a smug smile.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

Will look wary. "If it's coming from you, Candor."

Uriah smirks. "What's the weirdest thing you've ever done while having sex?"

Will blushes. "I'm not saying." He takes of his t-shirt, leaving him shirtless. Everybody looks towards Christina but she just shakes her head.

"You're no fun," Uriah pouts.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"What would Four have to do or have to be to make you dump him?"

I think about it for a minute. That's a strange question. I really don't know. I look at Tobias, as if the answer would be written on him. "I can't think of anything."

"You can't be serious," Marlene says.

I just shrug. "What if he cheated on you?" Lynn asks.

I shake my head. "I think we could figure it out."

"What if he lied? Like a huge lie," Christina says.

"I can't think of anything he'd lie about," I say.

"What if he killed your family?" Zeke asks.

I look at Zeke with a frightened expression. "I guess that would do it."

"Damn, I'm good," Zeke says. I just frown and shake my head.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Why did you ask me what you did last week?" He must know what I mean.

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure."_

"_You love my brother, right?"_

_I frown. "Of course I do. Why?"_

"_How soon did you know?"_

_A small smile forms on my lips. "It only took a couple of days."_

"_Are you serious?" Zeke asks surprised. "Is that even possible?"_

_I shrug. "When you know, you know." Zeke smiles. "Is there a specific reason you're asking me this?" I ask with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk._

_Zeke blushes and opens his mouth to speak, but then the glass door slides open._

"It doesn't matter now," he says. His eyes flicker to Shauna. "I realized I was wrong anyways." That's all the answer I need.

"Does anybody want to tell me what happened?" Tobias asks.

"I don't know," Uriah shrugs.

"It was just Zeke and I," I tell them. "Well, you too, but you were in a coma…" I say to Tobias.

"Tell me later?" Tobias asks me quietly.

I shake my head. "Ask Zeke."

"Candor," Marlene says. I hadn't even noticed Zeke asked her.

"Have you ever lied to get out of sex with Uriah?"

Marlene blushes and takes off her shirt. "That's an answer!" Uriah says.

"I'm sorry," Marlene says to him. "I was tired."

"When?"

"A couple of weeks ago."

"I thought you had your period," Uriah says. Marlene just shrugs and shakes her head.

Marlene quickly looks away from Uriah. "Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

Christina sighs. I don't think she's answer or completed a single thing – it's very unlike her. "What's your favorite part about Will?"

Christina sighs in relief. "His personality. He can always make me feel better." Will pecks her on the cheek. He is so sweet to her, I just love it.

"Uri, Candor or Dauntless?" Christina asks.

"Candor."

"Pansycake," Tobias says.

"What do you hate most about being a boy?"

"Random boners," Uriah says right away. All three other guys nod in agreement.

"Geez," Lynn says.

"Seriously. How often does it happen?" Christina asks.

"Way too often," Will mumbles.

"Like every morning," Zeke says.

"In class," Uriah says.

"When you really don't want it to," Tobias says.

"It's not like you can hide it when you're this big and awesome," Uriah says. "It's a daily struggle."

"Wow," Christina says. "That was a very… thorough answer. Thank you, boys."

"Zekey-poo," Uriah says. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," Zeke says.

Uriah smile manically. "Be my servant for the rest of the weekend."

"Hell no!" Zeke says.

"It's either that or take off your boxers." Zeke looks down at his predicament and back up at Uriah and then back down.

"Are you actually considering this?" Shauna asks him.

"He'll make me do crazy shit the whole weekend," Zeke whines.

"And if you take your boxers off, I'll find out the truth," Tobias says, smirking. Something tells me he and Uriah planned this.

"Choose," Uriah says.

Zeke's eyes shift back and forth between Tobias and Uriah, trying to find the lesser of two evils I suppose. Finally, he sighs. "Fine. I'll be your servant."

Tobias bursts into laughter. "That small, huh?"

"Shut the fuck up, Four!" Zeke yells. "Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." Zeke leans in next to her and whispers something in her ear. She blushes and then nods and then he kisses her.

Uriah makes a gagging noise. "You're the tough guy when mom's not here," Zeke retorts. Everybody laughs.

"Don't we get to know?" Christina asks Zeke and Shauna.

"Sure," Zeke says.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend again," Shauna says.

"Aw," Marlene coos.

"You guys are so cute," Christina says, smiling. "I'm so glad this all worked out."

"Me too," I say honestly. I have to admit, I was a bit shocked when Shauna came in, but it was weird not having her around these past few weeks. Besides, Zeke has been missing her a lot, whether he admits it or not.

"That's right," Tobias says. "Everybody deserves a second chance."

Shauna smiles at him and he nods at her once. "Thanks guys."

"Anyways," Lynn says.

"Oh yeah. Candor or Dauntless, Tris?"

"Dauntless."

Shauna opens her mouth to speak, but Zeke whispers something in her ear. _Oh no._ "Kiss Four until he's hard."

"Uh," I look at Tobias. He frowns, but then he shrugs. I straddle Tobias' lap without putting any of my weight on him and being careful of his leg.

"Well, hello there," he says, wrapping his good arm around me.

"What are you doing?" Zeke asks.

I turn my head to see him. "She never said I was only allowed to kiss him." I turn back to Tobias and crash my lips down on his. We've never been huge fans of public displays of affection, so I'd like to make this quick. I part my lips and Tobias' tongue dances with mine. My hands end up in his hair and his good hand is low on my back, almost to my butt. I roll my hips on his, and… _bingo_.

I quickly get off of him, both of us breathing heavily. "Done."

"Wow," Christina says. "That was fast."

Zeke scoffs. "You know, that's kind of embarrassing, Four."

"I haven't had sex in two months," Tobias states.

"Fair enough," Zeke says, holding up his hands.

"Remember when we used to think they were Stiffs," Marlene chuckles. The rest of our friends laugh too and I can't help but feel a little proud. I'm glad to have shed that nickname.

I notice that Lynn and Uriah are the only ones who haven't taken anything off. "Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to give Uriah a lap dance," I say. She, Uriah, and Marlene all glare at me. Lynn quickly takes her shirt off.

"That's nasty," she says, I just laugh. "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," he says.

"What does your name mean?"

He immediately takes off his t-shirt. "Candor or Dauntless, Zeke?" he asks with a huge smirk.

"Uh," Zeke looks between Tobias and Uriah. "Dauntless?"

"Go down the hall and grab the box from my desk drawer, and then grab yours."

Zeke frowns in confusion. "What?"

"You'll know what I mean when you see it." Zeke still doesn't understand, but he gets up and goes down the hall anyways.

"Clever," I say. Tobias keeps condoms in his desk drawer.

We hear Zeke scream in frustration and Tobias and Uriah burst into laughter. "You are one tricky bastard, Four!"

"Bring it in here," Tobias yells down the hall.

"No!"

"Then take off your boxers!"

"No!"

"Then you can't play with us anymore!" Uriah yells.

"Fine! You guys are mean!"

"You're acting like a two year old," Tobias sighs.

Zeke scoffs. "Well, you guys are a couple of jerks."

"Come on, just bring the stuff out," Uriah says.

Zeke comes storming down the hall with the familiar box in his hand. He throws them down in the center of the circle. Our friends examine the boxes before Marlene starts laughing. "Whose is whose?"

"Mine's the orange box," Tobias says, somewhat proudly.

"Size doesn't matter!" Zeke yells.

"Nope," Tobias agrees.

"So shut up!"

"I'm not saying anything."

"You have that _look_."

"What 'look?'"

"That 'ha-ha, I'm right, and you're wrong' look!" Zeke says.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Tobias laughs. Zeke still looks pissed off. "How about, I'll take my pants off and we'll be even."

"How does that make us even?"

"We'd both be in boxers, so we'd be even," Tobias says.

"Fine." Tobias carefully takes his jeans off, pulling them over his leg cast. He tosses them in the pile of his sweatshirt, t-shirt, and my sweater.

Zeke finally seems satisfied and he goes and sits down next to Shauna again. She rubs his back and nurses his ego for just a second. "Tris," Zeke says aggressively. "Candor or Dauntless?"

Well, I am definitely not picking Dauntless when he is in this mood. "Candor."

"How long does it take him to get off?" My mouth falls open and I shake my head. I quickly take my jeans off and sit in spandex shorts.

"Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," she says.

"Imitate any three of us and let us try to guess who you're imitating."

Marlene smiles and nods. She clears her throat dramatically and then says in a deep voice, "My dick is bigger than yours."

"Zeke!" Shauna yells out. Marlene nods.

She clears her throat again and in a higher voice she excitedly says, "Let's go shopping!"

"That's me. That's definitely me," Christina says, nodding. Marlene laughs and nods.

She thinks for a second. "I love school," she says in a lower voice.

"Will," Lynn says. We all laugh and Will nods his head.

"Nice job," he says.

"Thank you, Will. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," he says.

"Make up a poem about anyone here." Will thinks for a second… And then another minute… He begins tapping his chin slowly.

"Any day now, Nose," Lynn says, using the old nickname for the Erudite.

"My name is Four, I knocked down a door, I am not poor, and I do indeed snore." Everybody bursts into laughter at his horrible attempt.

Tobias laughs. "That was terrible."

"Your name just rhymes with a lot of things," Will says.

"Terrible poem, but congrats on completing the dare," Marlene says.

Will shrugs. "I'm good at math and science, not poetry." Will looks around at the group. "Uriah, since you're still fully clothed - Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless!"

"Run down the street ass-naked," Will says.

"What?!"

"It's payback," Will smiles.

"That's not even fair!" Will just shrugs. Uriah takes off his t-shirt, shaking his head. "Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Besides Will, have you ever had a crush on anyone here?"

Christina immediately blushes and looks down. "Yeah."

"Who?" Uriah asks.

Christina quickly shakes her head. "You only get one question."

"Fine," Uriah grumbles.

"Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Inhale Uriah's basketball shoe for ten seconds," Christina says.

"_Hell_ no," Marlene says. I don't think I've ever see someone take off a pair of jeans that fast. "Lynn, C or D?"

"Candor."

"What's your biggest regret?" Lynn purses her lips before she takes off her jeans too. Now both Marlene and Lynn are wearing underwear and shirts. Tobias and Zeke are both in boxers, Will and Uriah are shirtless, Christina is in a t-shirt and leggings, Shauna is in a tank top and shorts, and I am in a t-shirt and spandex.

"Candor or Dauntless, Shauna?"

"Candor," Shauna says.

"Have you ever stolen something?"

Shauna sighs in annoyance. "I told you, Lynn, I gave you those jeans back. It's not my fault that you lost them!"

"You did not! You are lying!"

Shauna grunts in frustration. "Whatever, Lynn, believe what you want." Lynn rolls her eyes at her sister, but she is ignored. "Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Run up and down the hallway singing an original piece," Shauna says.

Will laughs and stands up. We all stand in the doorway of the hall and Will gets ready to run. He takes off yelling, "There once was a little unicorn and it had a lot of glitter shit and all the people in the town were really proud of it!"

"Hey, that kind of rhymed," I say. Tobias chuckles.

"Whenever the uni-pooper went down to the rainbow, all the leprechauns said we don't want your glitter shit!" Will begins running back towards us. "And all the unicorns said 'Man, this place sucks!' So they went to the pond and played with some ducks!"

He runs through us and into the apartment, breathing heavily. "Wow," Shauna says. "Above and beyond. Well done."

"Thanks," Will says, panting. "I aim to please."

We all sit back down in our spots. I help Tobias when he just about topples over. "Did you really make that up?" Marlene asks.

"Yeah. I don't know where that came from."

"Your poem for Four was shit," Marlene says. "But you can sing about unicorns and leprechauns?"

Will laughs. "I guess."

"That's bullshit," Marlene mumbles.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," Tobias says, obviously too tired from his standing up and sitting back down to try to do any dares.

"What would you do if Tris gained one hundred pounds?"

"Love every pound," Tobias says. I kiss his cheek.

"You made him all gushy," Zeke says to me. I just smile. I didn't do anything; I just helped expose what was already there. "It's gross."

"Guys," Christina says. "I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to head home."

Lynn yawns. "Me too."

"She's my ride home," Shauna says.

"Okay," Zeke says, kissing Shauna.

"Will you stay?" Tobias asks me quietly.

I kiss his lips. "Of course, baby." I help him up as everybody else stands.

"We'll see you guys later," Will says, with one arm wrapped around Christina. "Thank for a fun time."

"That's the only time I know how to have," Uriah says. "So you are welcome, bro."

Will just chuckles and he and Christina leave. "I'll see you," Shauna says to Zeke.

I walk with Tobias down the hall and into his room. We both just decide to sleep in what we're wearing. Tobias crawls in and I snuggle up next to him, resting my head over his heart.

"I love you," I say quietly.

"I love you, too," he says, already falling over the edge of sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Woo! Candor or Dauntless!  
There have been some questions about Alyssa and Henry. Don't you worry, their time is coming. ;) But I **_**always**_** prefer the book pairings over OCs.**

*****Okay, so I have a question.  
A lot of you have been asking that I keep going with this story, or that I make a sequel. I have to say, the odds of that happening anytime soon are very slim.  
BUT, I would love to write some EHS one-shots for you guys.  
Here's what I was thinking/some suggestions from you guys:  
-Time with the group  
-The trip to Springfield where Tris and Tobias get "lost"  
-Their Senior Prom  
-Their Graduation  
-Some summer time stuff  
-And if you ask for it, I will think about doing some after high school shots – like when they're all older and such.  
Let me know if you guys would even want something like this, and if you would, leave more suggestions. You guys are a lot more creative than me.**

**Also, thank you to you guys and a few internet sources for a lot of these Candor or Dauntless questions and dares. I really appreciate it when you guys help me out. :)  
-GerdyGertha  
P.S. Also, if you haven't please vote in the poll on my profile page!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Tobias**

Tris left about ten minutes ago with a 'Good luck' from Zeke, Uriah, and I for when she sees her mom. Mrs. Prior didn't seem very upset on the phone, but Tris is convinced that her mom is going to want to have a 'talk' with her.

Now, the three of us are sitting on the couch doing absolutely nothing. It's only ten o'clock, and it feels weird to be up so early after a 'party.' We don't have headaches or any reason to keep sleeping, so here we are, staring at a television that isn't even on.

The silence doesn't last long with my brothers. "So, what did you and Tris talk about?" Uriah asks. I wait for Zeke's response because I am very curious about that too. I _really_ hope it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Tris would kiss Zeke if she couldn't kiss me. I did not like that so much.

Zeke sighs. "I was hoping you'd forget about that." We don't say anything, so he goes on. "Uriah already knows this, but I started talking to a girl in our grade. I don't know if you know her, Four, but her name is Alyssa Higgins."

I shake my head. "Uriah told me you were talking to a girl, but I don't know her."

"She plays volleyball. I have a class with her. Apparently, she's never talked to me because of Shauna." That makes me think of _Henry._ "I told her I wasn't looking for a relationship and she said that that was okay."

Uriah scoffs. "Girls lie, she definitely just wants some."

"You're disgusting," Zeke says. "She's not like that, really. She's really nice, and I actually started to like her…"

"But?" I ask.

Zeke shakes his head. "But I couldn't just get over Shauna. We've been together forever." Zeke thinks for a minute. "Almost five years if you count junior high."

I think about that for a second. In seventh grade, one of our Candor or Dauntless games ended up forcing Zeke and Shauna to admit that they liked each other. We've all been friends since elementary, but they've always been just a little bit more. "Wow," I say, realize he's right.

"That's a long ass time," Uriah says. "I've only been with Marlene for two."

"I think I win this one," I chuckle. "Nine months."

"Christina told Tris that she thought you were gay," Uriah says.

"What the fuck?"

Uriah nods and laughs. "Yeah. I think it's because she always liked you."

"Who did?"

"Christina."

"What the fuck?!"

"You didn't know that?" Zeke asks.

"No!"

"Wow. It was so obvious. Eventually, it went away when we started hanging out with Will, but ever since elementary, she always looked at you."

I feel myself making a face. "You guys are lying."

Uriah shakes his head. "Why do you think she'll never admit who her first crush was?"

"I don't know! I just assumed it was someone embarrassing."

"Yeah it is," Uriah laughs. "It's you." I hit him with one of mom's throw pillows, but he just laughs harder.

"You can't be serious," I say after he calms down.

"Yeah. Why do you think she wouldn't look at Tris last night when she was being asked about it?" Zeke asks.

"I guess I didn't even notice."

Uriah shakes his head. "You know, for someone who wants to be a detective, you're not very observant."

I smack him with the pillow again. "A cop, Uri. I want to be a cop."

Uriah just grunts and rolls his eyes. "Same same."

"Don't tell Christina we told you," Zeke says. "She'd be so mad."

"Why?"

"Because she's friends with Tris," Uriah says flatly while rolling his eyes. "Duh."

"_Um_, I'm sorry I'm not current with the ways to maneuver through girls' weird drama."

"True that," Zeke nods.

"It doesn't matter anyways," I say. "I don't like Christina like that and I never have."

"Oh, she knows," Uriah says.

"Good."

"I don't think she likes you that way anymore anyways. She really does love Will."

"And I love Tris so none of this even matters."

Uriah and Zeke just nod. "We should go out and do something," Zeke says. "I'm so bored."

"What is there to do on a Sunday?"

"Go to church," Uriah chuckles.

"Yeah, if mom was here," Zeke says.

"What time is she getting back?"

"Don't know," Uriah says. Zeke just shrugs.

"You guys want to go car shopping?" I ask. They look at me, clearly confused. "I want a new truck."

"Where are you gonna get the money for a new truck?" Uriah asks.

"They took my dad's money and gave it to me," I say. "I could get a nicer, newer truck. The new models are out."

Uriah grins. "Let's go!"

Zeke puts his hand on Uriah's shoulder when he goes to stand up. "Hold on, how are you going to drive it?"

"I'll drive with my left foot," I shrug.

"How?"

"I don't know; I'll figure it out."

Zeke shrugs and stands up. "Good enough for me."

* * *

We arrive at the same dealership that I bought my first truck at. I hobble right past all the sedans, vans, and SUV's. I make my way over to the brand new 4201 model trucks.

"You boys looking to buy today?" We turn to see a man with a receding hairline walking up to us.

"Yeah," I say.

"Are you old enough to buy a truck?" he asks me.

I shrug. "How old do I have to be?"

"Eighteen."

Damn. "How about I just look today."

The salesman nods. "Sounds fine. What kind of truck are you looking for today?" I tell him the make and model of the truck that was destroyed in my accident, and he points to the same truck but a year newer. "These ones have your basics, but they've also got improved gas mileage and newer tech specs. They're safer too. How'd you get those casts?"

"Fell down the stairs," I lie. It's probably not wise to tell him I was in a car accident, and then later try to get a test drive.

"That's rough," he says. "Got a specific color in mind?"

"Black."

"Nice. Well, this 4201 is the latest and greatest. You can have things added on to her too."

"What kinds of things?"

"Well, she's pretty customizable. You can pick what size you want the cab and bed to be, the engine, the materials on the inside. Besides the basic stuff like radio, power locks, windows, and tailgate, you can get all kinds of things, like footsteps on the sides here, special headlights that are great for off road. You can also get electrical things added, like a bed heater, back up cam, autopilot functions, all kinds of things. I could go on; your options are pretty much endless with this one," he chuckles.

It's a beautiful truck. It's even better looking than my last one. It's somehow bigger, yet it looks sleeker. It's at about the same height, so I think I'll pay for the footsteps for Tris. "Yeah. Yeah it's awesome."

The guy gives me a skeptical look. "You pullin' my leg, kid? How you gonna pay for this? She ain't cheap."

I resist the urge to scoff. "Yeah, I know. I've got money."

He clucks his tongue. "Alright. You want to take her for a spin? Can you drive with that cast?"

I nod. "Zeke, Uri," I call them. They're looking at some sports car, but they walk over.

"What's up?" Zeke asks.

"Taking a test drive," I say.

"Cool," Uriah says, opening the door. Damn, it looks better than my old truck on the inside too.

The four of us get in the truck. I'm glad I didn't take my pain meds this morning; otherwise I wouldn't be able to drive. The salesman pulls keys out of his pocket and hands them to me and then we put on our seat belts.

"She's got advanced airbags here, here, here, here, back there, and up here," he says, pointing around the cab. "You can get pretty much whatever color leather or fabric you want. You can customize this too. We've got scratch resistant plastic and wood textures," he says, pointing to the detailing. My old truck had the scratch resistant plastic, but this one has a dark wood look that I kind of like. "She's got a back up camera, so start her up and let's see it."

I start up the truck. Damn, it sounds better than my old truck too. I use my left foot to press on the brake and then put the truck in reverse. The screen on the dashboard changes and shows what is behind us. That's kind of cool. You don't have to try to look behind you, all you have to do is look at that little screen and it does the looking for you.

"This truck has an autopilot function. It can actually pull out of the spot for you," the guy says. "Press that button with the arrow there," he says, pointing to a button on my left. "And then let off the brake and she'll do the work." I press the button and let off the brake and the steering wheel immediately starts moving on its own. The truck backs up and reverses out of the parking spot all on its own.

"When you're good, hit the break and it'll shut the autopilot off," the salesman says. We're angled to head out of the lot now, so I hit the brake and I regain control.

"That's fucking awesome!" Uriah says.

The salesman just laughs. "Yeah it is."

"Alright, where do I go?" I ask him.

"Leave the lot and go where you please." I pull the truck out and head out to the main road.

* * *

I pull the truck back into the parking lot and head towards the spot. "It'll park for you too," the salesman says. "Same thing, try it out." I press the button and let off the brake, and sure enough, the truck parks itself perfectly.

"Damn," I say. It drives so smooth and so nice. "I love this thing."

"I've got one myself," he says. "Best vehicle I have ever owned."

"Four, you've gotta get one of these," Zeke says.

"I will," I say, nodding and looking around the cab. I take a deep breath of that new car smell. "Definitely will."

The salesman pulls a piece of paper out of his suit pocket. "You call me when you want to buy her," he says, handing me his card. _Dale Robertson_

"You got it," I say, slipping the card in my pocket. After looking around the cab a little more, we finally get out of the truck and Dale locks it up.

"Four, was it?" he asks me. I nod. He sticks his hand out and I shake it. "You call me when you're ready, kid."

"Thanks a lot, Dale."

Uriah, Zeke, and I all get back into Zeke's jeep. "I want a new car now," he says. I just laugh and watch the trucks fade away in the side mirror. _So_ worth a year of college.

* * *

**-Timeskip to Monday-**

Tris sits down next to me in Government, and I am immediately excited. "Guess what happens this week?"

She laughs at me. "What?"

"On Thursday, I get off my pills and get the doc's 'okay,'" I grin.

She's confused for a second before she gets it. "His okay to have sex?" I nod. "Such a boy," she chuckles.

"Guess what else happens?"

"What?

"I'm getting a new truck Wednesday night!"

"Seriously? That's amazing! But how are you going to drive?"

"My left foot," I say, holding it out from under my desk. "I test drove a truck yesterday and it was fine."

"You could do it?"

"Yeah. It's not hard, just weird."

She nods. "Alright then. How are you going to pay for it?"

"I got all of my dad's money," I say. "There's more than enough for a truck."

She nods and smiles. "I'm happy for you, Tobias."

I'm about to respond when Christina walks in and takes a seat. Tris sees me look at Christina and gives me a questioning look. I just shake my head and mouth, 'I'll tell you later.' She nods and doesn't say anything.

* * *

"Why do teachers think that the second to last week of school is a pre-finals finals week?" Marlene asks, rubbing her temples with her elbows resting on her textbook in front of her.

"What?" Zeke chuckles.

"This is the week that they always give us huge tests. It's not fair. It's like we actually have _two_ weeks of finals."

"Calm down and eat your food," Lynn says.

"How are you guys _not_ stressed out?"

Uriah shrugs. "I guess I've just lost motivation," Shauna says.

"Don't you want to get into college?" Marlene asks.

Shauna nods. "Yeah, but I also want to enjoy the rest of high school."

"Me too," Christina says. "I just want to have some fun. Life can wait another year."

Marlene shakes her head. "I want to get into Stanford!"

"Stanford, California?" Tris asks.

Marlene nods again. "I want to be an OBGYN."

"California?" Uriah asks her quietly.

Her look softens as she looks at Uriah. "I want to be a doctor, Uri."

He nods slowly and picks at his pizza. "Yeah, I know. I just didn't know you wanted to go to school in California."

"It's a good school," Marlene says. Uriah just nods.

"So, what are your plans for after school?" Tris asks me quietly.

I sigh. Hana's been asking Zeke, Uriah, and I that same question these past couple of months. I haven't really talked about it with Tris though. It's not exactly a fun topic to discuss. "I honestly don't know yet." She nods. "What about you?"

She purses her lips. "I'm debating whether I want to go to school in California or here." That surprises me. I don't know why. It shouldn't. It makes sense that she'd want to go back to California. "Caleb is going to Stanford in the fall."

I didn't know that. "And you want to go back too?"

Her blue-gray eyes look up at me, but I can't depict what's flashing through them. "I don't know." I just nod. "If you would have asked me that nine months ago, I would have said 'yes' in a heartbeat."

_Nine months ago_. "But now you don't know?"

She shakes her head. She wraps her small arm around my middle and leans against me. "I don't know."

The thought that she _could_ leave is terrifying. I'm trying not to overreact, but how can I not? She could move across the country and never come back and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I rub my face with my hands, as if I could rub away the stress.

"Please don't worry about anything," she says quietly. I nod, but I can tell she doesn't believe me. "Nothing is concrete, Tobias. Thoughts are just thoughts." _Thoughts turn into actions._

My dad used to say something to me: _'Your thoughts become your actions, and your actions become your habits, and these habits will make you weak, Tobias.' _When I got older, I realized that wasn't entirely his quote. He stole a well known and well respected quote and twisted it to hurt me.

The rest of lunch passes quietly and somberly. Now everybody is clinging to each other; fearing the future, and not wanting to acknowledge that we all grow up, and we all grow apart. _Nothing is concrete._

* * *

"Want to help me study for the math test?" Tris asks. She blinks her long eyelashes at me and pouts her lips.

I laugh. "You don't have to try to beg me, Tris."

She smiles. "Good, because I _really_ need help."

I look down to the scored quiz that Mr. Newly just put on her desk. "I see that."

She groans. "How the hell do you manage to get A's on _everything?_"

"I don't know," I shrug. "I just understand."

Tris shakes her head. "You should be a math teacher."

The thought makes me want to jump off a bridge. "That's not really my kind of thing."

"You don't want to sit in a room with kids for eight hours and listen to them complain about your class not making any sense?" she asks. "You don't want to have to repeat yourself six times?" I chuckle and shake my head. She gasps and feigns disbelief. "But you're such a people-person!" I just shake my head and her act gives out and she laughs.

"You're the funny one."

* * *

"Tris, I can just put my leg up in the back seat," I say.

"No, Four," she says. I sigh and give up and just sit in the front next to her brother.

We make the drive to Tris' house silently at first. "Are you coming to my grad party, Four?" Caleb asks.

It takes me by surprise. I didn't think he'd want me there. He's been nicer to me since Tris' kidnapping and my accident, but I can tell he is still wary of me. "If you want me to, of course."

"Yeah," he says, he smiles at me. I don't know if he's ever smiled at me. I smile back.

We pull into the Prior's driveway behind their house and I get out of the car. Their sedan is much easier to get in and out of with my crutch. Tris carries my backpack in and I have no choice but to take the stairs. It takes me a second to get the hang of it, but eventually I do and we go up and into her room.

"Alright," I say. "First things first." I go over to her bed and lay down, exhausted from the trip up the stairs. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Can you grab my pills and water bottle?"

"Sure. Where are they?"

"The pills are in the front pocket of my backpack and my water bottle is on the side."

She brings them to me and I sit up. "You're the best, babe," I say, taking them from her.

"Oh, thanks," she laughs. I kiss her cheek when she sits down next to me. I take two pills with a large gulp of water and then set them on her bed side table.

"What are those pills for?" she asks.

"Pain."

"Oh, Tobias," she says. "We could have just done our homework downstairs."

I shake my head. "No, I'm fine." She lies down next to me and puts her hand on my cheek. I turn my head to face her and I see her sad expression. "Don't feel bad, babe. I'm fine; I promise." She doesn't seem convinced, but she doesn't say anything. "Let's just do some studying, huh?" She nods a little. I kiss her lips. "Come on," I say, sitting up.

She groans. "Can't we just sit for a while?"

"We _could_, but you know what that always turns into. And as much as I would like to do that, we actually need to study for this test."

She smirks. "Look at you being all responsible."

"You like that?" I ask her, laughing. She nods and bites her lip to hold in a laugh. "On Thursday I'll show you how _irresponsible_ I can be."

She lets her laugh out and I grin. "You always know how to make a conversation dirty."

"It's my specialty," I say. I use my good hand and my crutch as a support to pull her up. "Study time."

* * *

After we study for Algebra for a good two hours, we are both too exhausted to do any more.

"Can we just take a nap?" Tris asks as she crosses her room and flops face-down on her bed. I chuckle at her and hobble over and sit down next to her. She rolls onto her back and looks up at me. "What was that look about during class?"

It takes me a second to understand, but then I do. "Uriah and Zeke told me about Christina."

She frowns. "What about Christina?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?" she asks, sitting up.

"Remember when they asked her who her first crush was and she wouldn't answer?" Tris nods. "She wouldn't answer because the answer was me."

Tris looks confused. "What do you mean?"

"_I_ was her first crush."

Tris face changes from confused to _more_ confused. "Wait, _you_ were her first crush?" I nod. "That… that went away, right?"

"I guess so," I shrug. "I don't know, I didn't ask her."

Tris purses her lips. "You, um, did you like her too?"

"No, Tris. I didn't even know about this until yesterday."

She visibly relaxes. "Who was your first crush?"

"You want my honest answer or the answer I always give everybody?"

"Honest answer."

"You."

She smiles and bites her lip. "No way."

I just nod. "I never paid any attention to anyone before you came along."

"There had to be at least one girl that you liked."

I shake my head. "No. I didn't care."

"Not even like a tiny crush?" I shake my head. "What about Nita?"

"God no."

"What about Carrie?"

"Who?"

"Carrie Jameson," Tris says.

"Who the hell is that?"

She stares open mouthed at me. "You seriously have no idea?"

"No."

"You can't be serious. She stares at you all the time! She has brown, curly hair. She's in like three of our classes."

I try to think of a girl with brown, curly hair, but nobody except Christina comes to mind. "I don't know who that is."

She just stares at me. "She's talked to you before. She asked you to be her partner on our Social Studies assignment last semester."

I think back. "I have a bad memory and the coma didn't help," I chuckle.

"That's just crazy. She stares at you all the time. You don't notice that?" I shake my head. "I never brought her up because she never tried to make a real move on you."

"I don't even know what you're talking about."

She stares at me, almost in awe. "You are adorably unobservant."

"If you take out the adorable part, Uriah said the same thing to me yesterday." I smile and shrug.

She wraps her arms around my neck and rests her forehead on mine. "I'm excited for Thursday."

* * *

**Author's Note: Oops, I'm addicted to fluff.  
By the way, the quote that Marcus took and twisted is actually by Gandhi.**

"_Your beliefs become your thoughts,  
Your thoughts become your words,  
Your words become your actions,  
Your actions become your habits,  
Your habits become your values,  
Your values become your destiny."_

**Just so you know.  
Anyways, you guys gave me some feedback about the one-shots. I will definitely do at least one. I'm thinking that I might stay away from their college years. For one thing, I have no experience in that, and another is that it wouldn't make sense for me to put them all in the same college when they all have such different dreams and interests. _But_, I do think I could do a 'Spring Break' type of thing where they all are able to get together some place. Let me know what you think.  
Anyways, review your thoughts on this chapter. The story is winding down and so is the action. Now the truly fluffy stuff gets to take place.  
Let me know if you want a lemon in the next one.  
-GerdyGertha**


	63. Chapter 63

**Author's Note: Warning: Lemon/smut in this chapter.  
Enjoy the extra long chapter as my apology for updating at 4 AM.  
-GerdyGertha**

* * *

**Tris  
****Wednesday, May 27, 4201  
****10 Days left**

We get off of the elevator on the second floor so we can get to Algebra. We begin walking down the hall when Tobias suddenly takes a sharp right.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

He hobbles away quickly. "Bathroom." I chuckle. Whatever medication he is taking, makes him pee like an eight-months pregnant woman.

"Okay," I say, leaning against the wall next to the boy's bathroom. I'd just go to class, but I have all of Tobias' things and I don't want to just walk away with his stuff. The bathroom door opens and I ignore it, until a voice says my name. I look up and see Henry standing in front of me.

"Oh, hi, Henry." He smiles a wide grin at me and stands a bit too closely.

"How've you been, Tris?"

I give him a small, forced smile. "I've been really great since Four got out of the hospital," I say.

Henry's face falls. "So you're still with him?"

I sigh. "Yes, Henry."

He shakes his head and steps closer. I'm pressed up against the wall now, and his close proximity and tone of voice is making me increasingly more uncomfortable. "We could be something," he says.

I press myself up against the wall behind me as far as I can go. "I don't think so. I'm with Four."

"I'm better for you than him," Henry says. Someone clears their throat to my left and we both turn our heads to see Tobias glaring at Henry.

"Is that what you think?" Tobias asks Henry.

"Four," Henry says, surprised and a bit frightened. He immediately takes a giant step away from me. "I-I just meant… I, um."

"What did you mean?" Tobias asks through clenched teeth.

Henry doesn't seem to understand that any answer he gives will be the wrong answer. "It's just that, you're crippled and you left her twice now and…"

Tobias left hand curls up into a fist. I step in front of him and get in Henry's face. "Don't you dare call him a 'cripple.' He is more than capable of taking care of himself and me. If you try to claim that he has 'left' me, I will ask him show you just how capable he is," I spit. Henry stares at me in horror and then at Tobias for a second before he practically sprints down the hallway and away from us.

"Wow," Tobias says, grinning at me. "You're hot when you're mad."

"I wasn't going to let him talk to you like that."

He smiles and wraps his good arm around me. "I love you."

I kiss his lips. "I love you, too. We should get to class."

We start walking towards class again. "You ready for this test?" he asks.

I sigh. "Thanks to you, I actually think I am."

He smiles at me. "You are."

We walk into class and are immediately handed our chapter exam. We are told to sit in silence and work alone. It's difficult, but this is the first time in a long time where I feel like I didn't _completely_ screw up.

"How'd you do?" Tobias asks, observing my abnormally upbeat posture no doubt.

"I feel like I did okay," I nod.

"That test was bullshit," Uriah says, coming up to Tobias and I. "Such bullshit."

"It wasn't _that_ bad," Will says.

Uriah just stares at Will blankly and shakes his head. I laugh a little. "It was hard," I nod.

"_Thank you_," Uriah says.

"But it wasn't the worst," I finish.

"I'm failing this class," Uriah says. "I need this credit."

"I have a great tutor," I say.

"Yeah, it's Four," Uriah says. "And I'm sure you guys don't just do math, so no thank you."

I make a face but Tobias laughs. "We do homework!"

"Yeah, maybe. When you're not doing extra credit," Uriah laughs for himself. I swear he thinks he's the funniest guy on the planet. The bell finally rings and everybody shuffles out of the room and down to the cafeteria.

The four of us get our food and sit down at our regular table.

"We should do something this weekend," Christina says once everybody is sitting down.

"We should," Marlene nods.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Not another dry party," Lynn groans.

"Oh shut up. You had fun and you know it," Shauna says. Lynn just shrugs.

"We should take a road trip or something," Christina says.

"To where?" Uriah asks.

Everybody starts thinking for a minute. "Lake Michigan," Christina says. I learned in Erudite History that hundreds of years ago, Chicago actually used to sit on Lake Michigan. With natural resource demands, the Purity War, and failed attempts at conservation campaigns, Lake Michigan began to dry up and it eventually shrunk quite substantially. Now, the shore that the city used to sit on is a two hour drive away.

"I hear it is beautiful," I say. I've seen pictures and heard of people going there, but being from California, I've never been there.

"It is. It almost looks like the ocean in some parts," Marlene says. "I mean, I've never seen the ocean, but I just assume…"

I laugh a little. "I guess I'll find out."

"We should camp there!" Zeke says.

"Yeah!" Uriah says. "I love camping!"

"They've got plenty of campsites that you can rent," Will says.

"We could all pitch in the money to rent a plot for Saturday and Sunday," Shauna says.

We all start getting excited; we start talking and making arrangements for this weekend. We decide that we'll shove as much as we can into Tobias' and Uriah's trucks. And then the nine of us will divide up between Tobias' truck, which can take five, Uriah's truck, which can take three, and Zeke's jeep which can fit more than we need. They've all got camping gear and things already, so Tobias and I plan to go sometime on Friday to get me some camping gear.

"Have you ever been camping before, Tris?" Will asks me.

I scoff. "Of course I have."

"Sorry, I just didn't know if people from California went camping."

"We don't all live in LA," I say.

"Where did you come from anyways?" Zeke asks. Suddenly, the whole table is looking at me curiously.

"West Ridge, California," I say proudly. "It's a suburb _outside_ of LA."

Uriah laughs. "So you're still city."

"Well… yeah."

"But you've been camping too?" Marlene asks.

I nod. "Once."

They all burst into laughter. "Once?!"

"Not everybody is Midwestern!" I defend. "We can't all ride around on horses herding our cattle before we go back to the log cabin," I say.

They all stare open mouthed at me, including Tobias. "What did you just say?" Zeke asks me in a frighteningly flat voice.

"That wasn't even an _accurate_ attempt at a stereotype," Shauna says.

"We don't herd cattle."

"That's the west."

"We don't live in log cabins."

"I live in a building made of concrete."

"There are no farms within a fifty mile radius of here."

"You're such a Californian."

"This is a new side of you, Tris."

"I'm deeply offended."

I put my hands up in front of me. "I'm sorry. It was a joke."

They all just shake their heads. "You do know that you're in _Chicago_, right?" Lynn asks, raising an eyebrow.

I nod. "You do realize that this is a _city_?" Zeke asks.

"It was a _joke!_"

"The mighty Midwest is no laughing matter, Tris," Uriah says.

"I'm sorry!" I say. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You didn't hurt our feelings," Zeke says.

"But you don't mess with the Midwest," Christina says, shaking her head.

"We are kind people," Will says. "Until you piss us off."

"Apparently," I mumble.

"Alright, guys," Tobias says. "Leave our west coast newbie alone."

I glare at him. "I have been here for almost ten months!"

Zeke laughs. "Exactly."

"We'll go camping, and I will officially be a Chicagonian."

"Too bad that isn't a thing," Uriah says.

I must look confused. "You're thinking way too Californian. We're called Chicagoans, not Chicagonians."

I cover my face with my hand to hide the undeniable blush appearing on my cheeks. "Sorry."

Tobias laughs and rubs my back. "It's okay to be new here."

"That's embarrassing. I've been here for long enough to know that."

"We'll just go camping and see what happens," Christina says.

* * *

I get into the backseat of Zeke's jeep and then the four of us are heading towards the dealership where Tobias will get his new truck. He didn't take his afternoon dose of pain medication so that he could drive it home, but he claims he didn't need them anyways.

We arrive at the dealership and park next to a car that I recognize as Hana's. At the same time we get out of Zeke's jeep, she gets out of her small, black sedan. "Hello, boys," she says, greeting her sons. "Oh! And Tris!" she says when she sees me. She gives me the same hug that she gave her sons. I adore Hana for her honesty, her love of her family, and her acceptance and love for me. "What a lovely surprise."

"Hi, Hana," I say, hugging her back.

"I should have known he'd want you to come," Hana says.

We follow the boys into the dealership and Tobias asks for Dale Robertson. A balding man approaches us and smiles at the boys and Hana. "Glad to see you're back!"

"Is his truck ready?" Hana asks.

"Yes it is," Dale nods. "It's out back if you'll follow me."

The five of us follow Dale out the back door of the dealership and into a smaller parking lot of new cars. We walk towards the section of trucks, and I can immediately tell which one is Tobias'. It's black, it's bigger, and it screams 'I'm expensive!'

"Here she is!" Dale says, proudly sweeping his arms out in front of him towards Tobias' new truck.

Zeke makes a low whistle as Uriah and Tobias circle it. When they come full circle, Dale holds out a key to Tobias. "It'll pop down when you hit the unlock button," Dale says. I have no idea what he means, but Tobias nods and thanks him.

"Tris," Tobias says. "Sit up front."

I look between him and Hana. I feel like it'd be very rude to make Hana sit in the back. "I've got to drive my car home, Tris. It's fine," she assures me.

I nod and walk to the front passenger side. Before I get to the door, Tobias hits the button on his key and truck beeps, signaling that it is unlocked. With the beep, a small footstep pops out from somewhere under the truck.

I throw my head back in laughter and look at Tobias. He's grinning at me. "Is that because of me?"

He nods. "Having this," he taps his casted leg. "Made me realize how difficult it is to get in and out of cars."

"I don't have a cast."

"No, just short legs," he chuckles. He hobbles over to me and opens the door for me. The new car smell hits me like a brick wall. It smells like leather.

"I love you," I chuckle. He kisses my cheek and then gestures for me to use the footstool. I have to admit, it's _much_ easier to get into his truck now.

Once I'm inside the cab, he shuts the door. I look around at the _almost_ all black interior. Unlike his old truck, this one has dark wood detailing around the control panel, the dashboard, the doors, and on the gear shift. The soft leather seats are incredibly comfortable and I find myself surprised at how spacious this cab is.

Tobias climbs in and then shuts his door. He looks around the cab, much like I just did, with an ear-to-ear grin on his face. "I _love_ this truck," he says. He presses a button and everything lights up – literally. The buttons, the controls, the ceiling, and even something under the seats and near the floor illuminates in soft white light.

"Whoa," I say. The lighting in this truck is better than the lighting in my house. "This is incredible."

He just chuckles to himself. "It's pretty spacious too." I bite my lip. "That's not what I meant," he says.

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Okay, that's not what I meant _at first_," he laughs. He looks around at the seats. "But we could totally do it in here."

This time I can't contain my laugh. "You're thinking with the wrong head again, Tobias."

He smiles. "Sorry."

We spend quite a while messing around with all the different buttons. At one point, we turn the air conditioning on and can't figure out how to turn it off. The thermometer on the inside says that is is sixty-five degrees in here by the time we managed to figure out how to turn it off.

After we've had our fill, we go back outside the truck and realize everybody left. "Do you think they went home?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I don't think so."

We go back into the dealership to find Zeke looking at one of the indoor truck displays. "You cannot afford this," I hear Hana say.

"Come on, mom," Zeke says. "I really need a new car."

"Your jeep is fine."

"It's been in and out of the shop all year!"

Hana sighs. "When you get a job and save up enough money, I will buy you _half_ of a _car_," she says. "Not a truck."

"What?" Uriah whines. "That's not fair."

"I'll do the same for you," Hana sighs.

"Seriously?" Uriah asks. He suddenly darts off to go look at some cars on the other side of the dealership.

"You can't pick anything that I can't pronounce," Hana says after him. "I can't afford those foreign cars."

"We're going to go, mom," Tobias says. Hana turns and faces us.

"Oh! I didn't even know you two were back in here," she laughs. "Okay," she pulls Tobias in for a hug. "You drive safe."

"I will, mom," he says, hugging her with his good arm.

Hana hugs me too. "And you make sure he pays attention," Hana tells me.

"I will."

We go back outside and back into Tobias truck. I smile at the footstool he added on just for me. "Where are we going?" I ask him.

"Don't know, but watch this," he says excitedly. He demonstrates the way his truck can back out of the parking spot all on its own. That is actually really cool. I wish my car did that…

"We could just drive around," Tobias says.

"Whatever you want, babe," I chuckle. He grins excitedly and we leave the parking lot.

* * *

I get home at about ten o'clock after hours of just driving around the city. We talked and laughed and enjoyed our time. It seems like we haven't had a lot of that to ourselves lately. Besides, we have a lot of time to make up for. Six weeks to be exact.

* * *

**Tobias  
****Thursday, May 28, 4201  
****9 Days left**

Mom and I sit in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for my check-up appointment with Dr. Baker. She's currently flipping through some women's magazine and I'm reading my Government textbook on my phone. I'm not too worried about this final, but I do still need to study.

We wait for about twenty minutes before a nurse in purple scrubs finally comes out. "Tobias Eaton?" Mom and I stand up and approach the nurse. "Tobias Eaton?" she asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Great. Please follow me," she says. We follow her through the door she came out of and down a hallway lined with doors. Some are closed but some are open. They all look alike. They look like the same type of room I was brought into when I bruised my ribs.

The nurse brings us into a room and asks me to change into one of the gowns. I wore one of these for about eight weeks straight, but that doesn't mean I like them. I put the gown on and then fold my clothes and set them on the counter. I open the door a crack and mom and the nurse come back in.

"Alright," the nurse says. "My name is Emily. I'm just going to do the basics and then Dr. Baker will be in for you." I nod. She takes my temperature, blood pressure, my height and weight, checks my lungs, and looks into my ears. "Alright," she says when she is finally done with her examination. "I'll call Dr. Baker. He should be in soon."

Emily leaves and I relax just slightly. "Nervous?" mom asks from her chair in the corner.

I shake my head. "Not really. Just anxious."

"Are you sleeping at Tris' tonight?" she asks bluntly. I feel my mouth drop open slightly in shock, but then I nod a little bit. "You know I'm not like a normal mom. Having three teenage boys does that."

"You're the best mom," I smile at her.

She smiles back. "You're such a sweet boy, Tobias. You always have been."

I stare doubtfully at her. 'Sweet' is a word that only three people have ever associated with me. One of them is sitting in front of me, one of them died when I was young, and the other is waiting at her house for me. "That's not what most people would say."

Mom shakes her head. "You're big and tough on the outside, but on the inside you're like a fluffy pillow."

I actually laugh. "That's ridiculous."

She shakes her head again and smiles. "You've got a big heart, Tobias. Nobody knows that because that big heart is hard to get access to."

I nod. That's a pretty accurate way of putting it. "My dad built the bars."

She nods. "I know. I'm so sorry you had to go through with that. But you wouldn't be the strong young man that you are today if it weren't for all the things you had to endure. It wasn't the right way to do it, but enduring that is what made you strong and passionate."

"Are you secretly a shrink, mom?" I laugh, trying to smooth out the seriousness in the room.

"No," she laughs. "Having three teenage boys does that to me too." She smiles again. "But really, Tobias, I think that a large part of the reason Tris loves you so much is because she can see your heart. She understands that there are bars around it, but she manages to help you bend them enough to let her in. And I don't think you'll be letting her out anytime soon."

My mind processes her words. She is one hundred percent correct. "Yeah."

"You two have something rare, Tobias. You'd better cherish what you have and understand that it's special."

"I do."

"I know," she smiles. "Uriah loves Marlene and Zeke loves Shauna, but you and Tris don't just love each other, you are _in_ love with each other. Do you understand how wonderful it is to find that so early?"

All I can do is nod. I do understand that. It crosses my mind every day. I thank God everyday for Tris because I don't know who I'd be without her. I try to remember what I was like without her. I was distant, anti-social even, and cynical; my mind was so pessimistic and dark, it's like she lit me up. "I do."

A moment later, there is a light tap on the door and then it opens and Dr. Baker walks in. "Ah, my star patient!" I just chuckle. "Let's just get down to it, huh?" I nod. "How have you been feeling?"

I sigh, but I smile. "Good. Awake." Dr. Baker chuckles.

"How is the pain?"

"There is some in my leg if I accidentally put too much weight on it."

"Where on your leg?" I point to my lower shin. "Exactly where I assumed it'd be. How's the hand and the arm?"

"Fine," I say honestly. Dr. Baker nods. He takes my arm and takes off my split and examines it with his hands.

He sets the splint off to the side on the counter. "I don't think you need this anymore."

"Good," I say. "I hate that thing."

Dr. Baker laughs. "Everybody does." He looks at my hand and leg casts next. "I'd like to take these off and have a look. This might be ready to come off permanently," he says, pointing to my hand cast.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll take the casts off and then get an x-ray to be sure, but based solely off of time and type of break, this is ready to come off."

He spends the next forty-five minutes taking off my hand and leg casts. The feeling of having them off is complete and total relief. I don't feel any pain, which Dr. Baker says is a good sign. He brings me up to x-ray, by way of a wheel chair, and takes pictures of both my hand and my leg. He demands that the results be rushed, and then gets his pictures almost immediately from the technician.

We go back to the exam room, and he puts the pictures up on the light box. "Wow," he says, looking at the pictures. It's just a blob of shapes to me. "This is pretty impressive, Tobias."

"What is?" mom asks.

"I would usually put his hand into a splint of some kind, but he doesn't need it. And his leg is almost completely healed. There is this spot," he says, pointing on the picture. There's the smallest fault line on the white. "This part is the part causing him pain. That's still a bit sprained. I think I can put a strong splint on that instead of a cast though."

"So no more casts?" I ask.

He smiles. "That's correct. However, you still need to use the crutch."

I sigh. "With both hands or just one?"

"I'm going to say for the next week, just continue to use your left. But after that, use both." I nod. "I'm going to put the strong splint just around the sprain on your leg because it's healing, but you still can't put weight on it."

I nod. "Okay." He quickly secures the splint onto my lower leg. It doesn't bother me at all, and it relieves some of the pain that was starting to develop there.

"Now, let's get to the part that I know you want to talk about," Dr. Baker smirks. "You've made it to the one week mark, and you've done exceptionally well with taking your medications. I'm lifting the warning on your heart. You can continue on with strenuous activity for short periods of time. Which means, don't work out of long periods of time, don't go on extremely long walks, and I would suggest you still stay away from alcohol because it can raise your heart rate." I nod. "And since I know you're burning to know: yes, you can have sex." In my head, I do a small victory dance and a large sigh of relief. Not getting off for more than two months is not fun. Not fun at all. Painful almost.

"Is there anything else, Dr. Baker?" mom asks.

"Yes, one last thing. The only medication you need to take any longer is the pain medication. Take half the normal dose as needed." I nod. "Now I'm done. It's been great to see you again, Tobias," Dr. Baker says, shaking my left hand, which feels weird. "Mrs. Pedrad," Dr. Baker says, and goes to shake her hand too.

"Thank you so much," mom says.

"Yes, thank you, Dr. Baker," I say. He smiles at me and mom before leaving.

"Ready to get out of here?" mom asks. I grin in response and we happily leave the hospital.

I use my crutch to walk out to her car and get inside. The ceiling of her car is quite low, and it makes me a bit claustrophobic. "_Now_…" mom starts. _Oh God._ "You'd better use protection and respect Tris."

I cover my face with my hand. I swear she does this every time. "I know, mom. I do."

"I know," she chuckles. "I just like to remind you."

* * *

I hope into my truck with a bag of clothes for tomorrow along with my backpack. I leave the underground garage and drive the route to Tris' house.

I park out front and hobble up her small walkway. The door flies open before I can even knock and Tris' lips are suddenly on mine. We break apart and she has wild, excited blue-gray eyes. "Hello," I chuckle.

"Hey," she says. "What'd the doctor say?" I hold up my cast free hand and she smiles widely. "No cast?"

"Nope!" She looks down at my leg and sees just the splint. She looks back up to me and I smile again.

"Congratulations, Tobias!" She presses her lips to mine. "What else did he say?" she asks quietly.

"How about we go upstairs and I'll tell you?" She grins at me and I slowly follow her upstairs. It still feels strange to walk through an Abnegation house that feels so much like my old home.

We go into her room and sit down on her bed. "Did I mention that I'm home alone?" she asks. I shake my head. "My parents went to a charity dinner of some sort with some friends of theirs in Indiana and Caleb is sleeping at Cara's."

"So we have this entire house to ourselves for the whole night?" She nods excitedly. I wrap my arms around her small waist and feel the curves of her back with my hands. God, I've missed that. I crash my lips against hers hungrily. Our tongues battle and our breaths become pants. We've both been waiting _way_ too long. We pull apart to breathe and I lean down close to her ear. "I'm going to make you scream my name."

She looks surprised for a moment before she falls back on the bed, pulling me down with her. I use my knees to hold me up and I straddle her middle without actually putting any weight on her. My hands immediately find their way under her shirt. Her hands circle under my shirt around my lower back. I reach my hands further up her shirt as I lean down and press my lips against hers. She moans when my hands finally get to her bra-covered breasts. _God, I love her boobs._

She rubs her tongue up against mine as she moves her hands lower and slides them under the waistband of my jeans. I moan at the touch I can never seem to get enough of. I pull away, both of us breathing heavily. I put my hands around her back and pull her up into a sitting position. I immediately lift her shirt up and over her and then my hand finds her bra clasp. I undo it and she lets it slowly fall off her arms. That action makes my already hard dick throb. She puts her hands on the back of my neck and pulls my lips to hers. At the last second, she moves and suddenly my lips are on her breasts and not her lips. She moans as I take her nipple in my mouth and begins gently sucking it while rubbing her right breast with my hand.

Her hands drift to the hem of my shirt and I break away for just a second and she pulls my shirt up and over my head, tossing it to the side. I go right back to her breasts and then decide to switch. I take her right nipple in my mouth while my other hand gives her left breast the same treatment the other got. She moans loudly when I release her from my mouth and I bring my lips to hers.

Her hands travel down my chest, down my abdomen, and finally land at the button of my jeans. She undoes them, rubbing me with her hand all the while. I release a moan into her mouth and I feel her smile against me.

"Get on your back," she says. She must be more excited than I thought. She seems to be initiating everything tonight, which is fine with me.

I flip us so that she straddles my lap. She bends over and kisses my lips before moving to my jaw, down my neck, and over my chest. While she kisses me, I pull the strings on her sweatpants.

She gets off of me and stands up. She lets her sweatpants fall and exposes some very sexy black panties. "Those are new," I state. I'm sure she notices how thick with need my voice is.

She blushes slightly. "You like them?"

I reach towards her and pull them down slightly. "Yes." I pull them all the way off of her hips and they fall to the floor. She smirks and pulls my jeans off of me, being careful of my splint.

She climbs back up on top of me and rubs herself against my still covered dick. She leans down and kisses me hard while she rubs against me. "I swear I'll come if you keep doing this to me," I manage to say. She smiles and pulls my boxers off, way too slowly. "Tris."

She puts a finger over her lips, telling me to be quiet. I shut up and watch her pull my boxers off and throw them on the floor. Then she leans down and kisses the very tip of my dick. I didn't know it was possible to be this hard. She looks me in the eye as she runs her tongue from the base to the tip. I moan loudly, not being able to help it. She smiles a little before she takes as much of me as she can into her mouth.

"Oh God… Tris…" she sucks me in her mouth and her hand helps the parts her mouth can't. I'm too hard and too close to hold it in anymore. I release into her mouth but she keeps going. She sucks me clean and then lets me out of her mouth. She licks her lips and smiles at me.

I pull her towards me and kiss her viciously. She kisses me back just as strongly. She pulls back and rests her hand on my face. "I love you, Tobias."

I kiss her again. "I love you more." I need to repay the wonderful favor. "On your back."

She understands and so we switch places. I travel to the foot of the bed and let my bad leg hang off the bed. She spreads her legs open for me and I rest down in front of her. I hold myself up with my elbows and wrap my arms around her small thighs. I inhale the scent of her sex and she whimpers.

"What's wrong, baby?" I smirk.

"Please, Tobias," she whines.

* * *

**Tris**

He licks my folds slowly all the way up. When he gets to that sweet spot, he sucks on it hard. I let out a loud gasp and I feel him smile against me. I can't focus on that though, my mind is much too occupied with the feelings he's giving me. He licks my folds and sucks my clit to bring me to the edge. I moan loudly when I feel him rub two fingers up and down my soaking area. He slowly inserts his fingers inside of me before pulling out just as slowly. "Tobias," I beg. He immediately begins pumping is fingers in and out of me while he licks and sucks on my clit. I'm not going to last long going this way.

His lips leave me for just a second. "Let me here you, baby." My body obeys his command and I let out a loud moan as my peak is reached. He keeps slowly pumping his fingers in and out of me as I ride out the wave. When I've stopped trembling, he comes up and lies next to me, a big grin on his face.

"You pleased with yourself?" I ask, laughing.

He nods. "Aren't you?"

I kiss his lips. "Very." I feel something against my leg and I look down. "Come back for more?"

"Always," he says. He puts his hands on my waist and gestures for me to move to straddle him. I sit down right above him. I rub my clit up against his pelvic bone. _God, that feels so good_. I close my eyes to savor the feeling of being so close to him. But it's not close enough. I open my eyes to see him watching me with so much amazement, I can't believe it. I lean down and kiss him while he reaches under me and positions himself at my ready entrance. I lean back and he slides home. We both let out sighs at the feeling of being connected in the most intimate way possible.

I rock back and forth on his hips and he meets me. I lift up, and almost off of him, and then fall back down. The sounds of skin hitting skin as I ride him is sickly sweet, and we revel in every second of it. He thrusts his hips up every time I push down on him, sending me up and making me bounce. His hands find my breasts and again as his eyes focus on mine. His love-filled, dark blue eyes pull me into a trance. I lean down as I move against him and fit my lips to his. My mouth fills with his tongue and its gentle caresses are in contrast to the not-so-gentle movements of his hips against mine.

These are the moments I cherish most. The ones that I remember at the end of the day. It's not exactly the sex, but it's what it brings out in us. I'm never more bare and exposed than I am in moments like these with him. There's nothing protecting me except his arms, and that's both terrifying and romantic all at once. There's nothing between us, and these times make it feel like there never was and never will be. When we are together like this, it feels like a forever place to be. I never want to leave this place.

His love and his motions are giving my body more than it can take. I cry out his name loudly as I reach my peak again, and he moans as he approaches his. I feel him swell inside me as I clamp down on him. His warmth explodes inside my depths with the sound of him letting himself be bare and exposed with me. I move against him just a second longer before I completely collapse over his chest. His arms wrap around me and his lips find my hair.

"I love you so much, Tris," he says, his breaths heavy.

"I love you so much more," I say. "Every day and every time, just a little bit more."

I shift so that I can see into his eyes, and he is still inside of me. I love the full feeling of having him in me. He is mine and I am his and that's all there ever was for us. "I love you more than anything in the world, Tris."

His large hand cups my smaller cheek and I rest my forehead against his. "I do too. I hope you know that."

After a minute of me laying on him, I eventually move off of him and he slides out of me. I pull my comforter up and over us and he wraps his arms around me as I press up against him.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask him after a while of silence. I know he isn't asleep yet though, his breathing would be much deeper.

"The future," he says.

I look up in his dark blue eyes illuminated by a single lap behind me. "What about it?"

He sighs. "That's it's the scariest, yet most exciting thing."

I nod. "What are you scared of?" I know what he'll ask me next, so I answer without being asked. "Honestly."

He takes a deep breath. "I'm scared of losing you."

My heart breaks when I see the true pain in his eyes. I rest my hand against his cheek and try to tell him everything with my eyes that I can't say with words. "That is not going to happen, Tobias."

He shakes his head. "If you want to go back to California, I won't stop you."

"It was just a thought, Tobias. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Of course you did; that's why you said it. I understand if you want to move back to your home."

I snuggle up closer to him. "_This_ is my home."

"I don't' want you to stay somewhere you don't want to be."

I shake my head. "I want to be wherever you are."

He closes his eyes for a moment before he opens them again. "I never want to be without you, Tris. I love you so much that it physically pains me to think of a life without you. But what would hurt more is having you, but having you unhappy."

I sit up slightly and look straight into his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere."

"But-"

I put my finger over his lips. "It was a thought. That's all. I'm not going anywhere that I can't have you anytime I please. I love you too much to just get up and leave."

He kisses the finger over his lips and I take it away. "This isn't fair."

"This isn't a compromise."

"No, it sounds like I'm dictating you," he says slowly.

"No, Tobias. I'm choosing where I go. It's just coincidental that I fell in love with you and decided that I never want to be without you. _I _decided."

He closes his eyes. "The future is terrifying."

I caress his down his nose and trace his lips. "It's also exciting." He opens his eyes. "What else do you think about?"

He blushes and looks away from me. "Nothing."

"It's clearly not nothing."

"If I tell you, you'll be scared away from me."

I scoff lightly. "Nothing could scare me away from you." He closes his eyes again. "Please tell me what you're thinking."

He keeps his eyes closed and takes a deep breath. "I think about us," he says, opening his eyes and treating me to the presence of the most beautiful blue. "I think there's no one else in the world who I'd ever want to be with, so yeah. I think you're my forever and I don't see a reason not to think about it."

* * *

**Author's Note: Excuse any mistakes. About to update at 4 AM… and I've been writing for like 6 hours. I'm exhausted.  
Also, sorry for switching POV in the middle of a lemon. I couldn't figure out how to write certain parts from a male perspective..  
Review your thoughts :)  
-GerdyGertha**


	64. Chapter 64

**Tris  
Friday, May 29, 4201  
8 Days left  
**

I wake up to someone petting my head. I look up to see glorious blue eyes shining down at me. "Good morning," Tobias says.

I reach up and kiss his lips and he smiles. "Good morning. What time is it?"

He looks over me and at the clock on my bed side table. "Almost seven."

I snuggle up next to him and close my eyes. "Mm, okay."

He laughs a little. "We need to shower."

I open my eyes and look up at him. I try to glare, but it's probably not very convincing. "Are you saying I stink?" He nods and so I lightly punch his chest. "Jerk."

He laughs, "I'm just kidding, baby. You never stink."

"That's 'cause you never bring me to work out."

He sighs. "I know. I just haven't been able to bring myself to let you come down there again."

I shake my head. "It's fine, I get it."

He wraps his arm around my middle. "We should just skip school."

"As great as that sounds, we can't. We have so many tests today." He groans in response. "But then we can go buy camping gear after school."

"Do you have any at all?" he asks.

I try to think about it. There might be some things in the closet downstairs, but I doubt it. We left a lot of random things back in California so that we wouldn't have to transport them. "I doubt it."

"Not even a sleeping bag?" I shake my head. "Whose tent are you going to sleep in?"

"Whose tent are _you_ going to sleep in?"

"That depends on you," he says.

"Well, then I'll sleep in your tent."

"Well, then I need to buy a tent."

I gasp, "You don't have tent?"

He chuckles at me, but then grows serious. "I always just used Zeke and Uriah's but I would prefer it if you didn't sleep with them."

I pout, "Oh but why not?" I ask sarcastically.

Tobias shakes his head. "You think you're funny."

"_I_ am _hilarious_," I tell him.

He groans. "The mere thought of you sleeping next to my brothers makes me a little…"

"Caveman-ish?"

He laughs, "Sure." We sit there for a few minutes, letting ourselves wake up. "We should really get going."

"You want to shower first or should I?"

I swear the blue of his eyes get darker. "How about we both shower first?"

I find myself smiling. "Okay." I untangle myself from him and get out of bed, only then do I realize I am ass-naked. I grab his shirt and put it over me because it goes past my bottom, unlike my shirt. I walk towards the bathroom to get it ready while he reaches for his crutch and goes to fiddle around in a bag he brought.

I make sure there are two towels and then I turn on the hot water. He hobbles in wearing boxers and holding a black bottle of something. I look at it and he holds it up, it's soap. "Uriah and Zeke laughed their asses off when I came home smelling like strawberries last time."

I scoff. "How rude. And it's not strawberry, it's _Tropical Fruit Passion_."

He laughs at me. "Whatever. I smelled like a girl." I laugh at him and take his shirt off of myself. I step inside the shower stall and a second later, he pokes his head in. "Babe?" I help him inside the shower, because he isn't supposed to put weight on his right leg. He uses me as a support until he is steady, and all his weight is on his left.

"You good?" I ask. He nods.

I rinse my hair and reach for my shampoo, but it isn't where it always is. I turn to see Tobias holding it. "Want some help?" he asks.

"Yeah." I turn my back to him and he runs his shampoo soaked hands through my hair. It feels like a massage on my head. Damn. If I knew having a shower could feel this nice, I'd bring him in every time.

He finishes with my hair and I step under the water to rinse it out. I'd clean his head too, but he's so fucking tall that it'd just take forever. He quickly shampoos his short hair and then rinses off.

Tobias grabs my body wash and squirts some into his palm. He rubs his hands together and then rubs them over my shoulders. He massages me for a moment before working his way down my arms and then across my chest. When he gets to my breasts, he cleans them more than what is probably necessary. He continues his way down my stomach and then wraps his hands around my waist and my butt. He kisses me once on the area he likes the most, and then continues to wash my legs. He stands back up and smiles at me.

"Aw, you're so kind," I say. He laughs at me as I take the bar soap the he brought into my hand. I work up a good lather and then reach up and rub his shoulders and down his strong back. I find myself staring at the scars and marks left by a terrible childhood and a worse father. I move my hands to his cute little butt and smile to myself. Then I turn him around and clean his neck, his broad chest, and down his toned abdomen. I go lower and his excitement stares me in the face. I reach down to clean his legs and ignore his obvious arousal. If we plan on making it to class on time, we don't have time for that. I carefully wash his right leg, barely touching him at all. I stand back up and he pouts.

"Pretty please?" he asks me.

"We don't have time, babe." He pouts again. "Tonight, I promise."

His eyes go wide. "In the tent?"

I nod. "As long as we're quiet."

"Damn, Tris." I smile up at him before I turn the water off. I step out and hand him a towel while I take my own. I help him step out of the shower.

"Can you hand me my crutch?" I hand him his crutch and his splint that is on the counter. He wraps his towel low around his waist and then sits down on the closed toilet. He secures his splint and then stands up with his crutch.

I wrap my towel around me under my arms and watch his shiny, dripping, tan, muscular body stand up and lean against the counter. I've got the world's sexiest boyfriend; I am absolutely sure of it. We brush our teeth and then leave the bathroom to get dressed.

I put on a simple pair of jeans and then a plain white shirt. I laugh when I look at him dressed in jeans and dark gray shirt. "What?" he asks, looking down at himself.

"Have you ever realized how absolutely _plain_ we are?" I chuckle. He looks at what I'm wearing and smiles.

"You're the most beautiful plain girl I've ever seen," he says.

I go to him and wrap my arms around his neck. "Seeing you in a towel is one of the sexiest things I've ever seen."

He wraps his arm that isn't using his crutch around my waist. "You didn't look so bad yourself."

I lean up to kiss him, but I pull away before we take it too far. "Want to eat something before we go?"

"Yes," he says immediately. I laugh at him because his appetite for food is the only thing that competes with his appetite for sex. We go downstairs and I eat some buttered toast while he eats the peanut butter and chocolate one he likes. I bought a box of it but nobody in my family eats it, so it's pretty much _his_ box.

We finish eating and rinse off our dishes. "Ready?" he asks. I nod. We put our shoes on, I put on a light jacket, grab my backpack, and then we go out the front door. I lock it behind us before we walk the small walkway to his truck. He hits the button to unlock it and I smile when I see the footstep come down.

"I love this," I tell him as I use it to boost myself up and inside.

"I was thinking you would," he says. "As soon as Dale told me about it, I thought I should get it for you."

"You're so sweet," I smile at him.

"Everybody keeps saying that," he says to himself, shaking his head. I decide to ignore that as we pull away from the curb and head towards school.

Tobias parks in his normal spot and then a second later, there is a tapping on his window. I look over to see Zeke's face in between his cupped hands, staring in at us. He's got his big, goofy grin on and it immediately brings a smile to my face. I missed this.

"Open up!" he says, his voice muffled. Tobias shakes his head and hits the lock for emphasis. "Come on!"

"You'll get my seats dirty," Tobias says loud enough for Zeke to hear.

"You dick, no I won't." Tobias laughs and unlocks the doors. Zeke jumps into the back seat and then lies across it. "This truck is huge."

Tobias grins. "I know."

"You don't even need a tent; you could just sleep in here."

"Doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose of camping?" I ask him.

Zeke scoffs. "What do you know, Cali?"

"You know nobody says that, right?"

"Whatever." I just laugh at him.

"We need to go," Tobias says. We all get out of his truck and he locks it up. When it beeps, the footstep disappears under the truck again. Damn, that's really cool…

The three of us walk to Government together and when we get there, Christina and Shauna are already there. "Hello," I smile at them.

"Hey!" Shauna says. Tobias and I sit down next to them and Zeke takes his place at the front of the room.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Christina asks us.

"Yes!" I say. "Four and I are going to get me some camping stuff after school and then we'll head up."

"So nobody else is going to ride with you?" Shauna asks Tobias.

"Oh, I didn't think about that," he says, frowning.

"It's fine, we can just go with Zeke," Christina says.

"Okay," Shauna nods. "So Uri, Marlene, and Lynn in his truck, and then Zeke, you, Will, and I in Zeke's jeep." Christina nods.

"That works out fine," she says.

"Sorry, I didn't even think about it," Tobias says.

"No, it's fine, Four," Shauna assures him.

"So, what kind of stuff are you getting?" Christina asks us.

I look to Tobias because I actually have no idea. "She needs a sleeping bag and I need to buy a tent. Are we going fishing?"

"The boys are," Shauna says. "We'll eat the catch."

"I've never had lake fish," I say.

"It's the best," Christina says. "I prefer it over seafood."

"Me too," Tobias says. "Ocean fish is too salty."

"I'm so excited," I say. "What else are we going to do?"

"Well, swim in the lake of course. Where we are going, there are a lot of hiking trails too," Shauna says.

"Attention," Mrs. Kerr stands up in front of the class. "Today we'll be reviewing for your final next week." She begins class and the four of us shut up.

* * *

"We'll talk more at lunch," Shauna says as we all leave Government and part ways.

"So all I need is a sleeping bag?" I ask Tobias as we head towards the elevator.

"Pretty much," he shrugs his right shoulder. "We all have everything else we'll need. We all just share everything."

I nod. "Except our tent."

He grins, "That's right."

We wait for the elevator and when the doors open, Henry stands there between two crutches. He sees us and his expression changes to fear and embarrassment. "What happened to you?" I ask him as we step inside in front of him.

"I got hit by a car," he says quietly.

I feel my jaw drop, but I quickly close it. "I'm sorry."

"Are you?" he asks me. "You didn't seem so sorry two days ago."

"That's because you were being a jerk to Four."

Henry shakes his head. "Well, now we're both cripples so it doesn't matter."

"That's not how it works," I say. "But I am sorry that that happened to you."

"Yeah right," Henry mutters.

"I don't like you as more than a friend, Henry, but up until two days ago, I thought we could be friends."

Henry's expression changes and he frowns. "Really?"

"Yeah. But now I know who you are, and I don't want anything to do with you." I turn my back to him, until I feel a hand wrap tightly around my arm.

"Wait," he says.

"That hurts," I say, trying to pull my arm from him.

"Let go," Tobias demands in a voice that could cut steel.

Henry's hand immediately drops. "Sorry, but I just want to apologize. I'm not usually like that; I don't know what got into me."

The elevator doors open and Tobias and I quickly step out without saying a word. As soon as the doors close, Tobias steps in front of me. He gently lifts my arm up and looks at it. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Tobias. He just surprised me."

Tobias jaw is clenched. "I don't like him."

"I can tell," I chuckle. Tobias doesn't look amused. "Don't worry. I don't want anything to do with him, especially after this."

"If he touches you again I won't hesitate to kick his crutches out from under him."

I shake my head. "Please don't do that."

"No promises."

I sigh. "Come on, caveman, let's get to class."

* * *

"Good thing our Algebra final isn't until Friday," I say as we walk out of Algebra and towards the cafeteria.

"Why?" Tobias asks.

"Because that leaves more time to study, and I _need_ to study."

He smiles. "You'll do fine; I'll help you."

"Thanks, babe."

"You guys are disgusting," Uriah groans.

"What?"

"I swear you guys think you're the only people who can hear you."

"We didn't even say anything!" I defend.

"Yeah, right," Uriah says flatly, rolling his eyes.

I start to get mad, but Tobias looks at Uriah with concern. "You alright, brother?" he asks him quietly.

Uriah sighs. "No."

"What's wrong?" Tobias asks him.

Uriah rubs his face with his hand and steps out of the line of students moving towards lunch. We step off with him. Uriah looks at me, and I can tell that he needs to be alone with Tobias. "Hey, Will, let's go," I say. Will, who didn't hear Tobias and Uriah's small exchange, nods. I give Tobias a small smile before Will and I leave them and head down the stairs to the lunch line.

We get our food and sit down. "What happened back there?" Will asks.

"I'm not sure," I say. "I hope everything is okay."

Eventually, our friends start arriving at the table. After a few minutes, there are four people missing: Uriah, Tobias, Zeke, and Marlene.

"Where is everybody?" Christina asks.

"I don't know." I shake my head. "Do you know, Shauna?"

She sighs. "Uriah and Marlene have something going on."

"What happened?" Lynn asks.

Shauna purses her lips. "I shouldn't say."

"Come on," Lynn says. "Are they fighting?"

Shauna shakes her head. "No. Look, I'd tell you, but it isn't my place."

"I understand," I nod. "Let's talk about this weekend," I say, trying to lighten the place up.

"Yes!" Shauna says, eager to change to topic as well. "Let's figure out what we want to do."

"Oh!" Will says. "My uncle has a pontoon he said we could borrow!"

"Seriously?!" Shauna asks excitedly.

"Yeah! He said we just have to make sure we can operate it and fill the gas."

"Do you know how to use it?" Shauna asks.

"Yeah. I've used it hundreds of times at his cabin."

"I'm so excited!" Christina says.

"Is it already on the lake?" Shauna asks.

Will shakes his head. "That's the other catch, we have to haul it. It's on Lake Purewater, but that's on the way to where we're going."

"Does Uriah's truck have a hitch?" Christina asks.

"I don't think so," Shauna says. "And I doubt if Zeke's jeep could haul a pontoon. I'm nervous about even getting on the freeway in it."

Christina makes a face and nods. "Yeah." She looks at me. "Does Four's truck have a hitch?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I can ask him."

"Would he be willing to swing by Purewater and pick it up?" Will asks me.

"I'll ask him. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"He's driven with a trailer before," Will says. "So he knows how to haul it and everything."

"If you guys have anything you need to put in his truck, you should do it right after school."

"Yeah, I'd like to put our tent in there along with a couple of coolers," Shauna says.

"Me too," Will says. "And my fishing pole and tackle box."

"I'm going to put the gas stove in there," Christina says. "And a box of food."

"Hey, Tris, when you guys go to the store, will you get some rope?" Will asks.

"Yeah sure."

"Good thinking," Christina says. Then she turns to me. "Last year, a bear got our food because it was just sitting there.

"A bear?!"

"Stop scaring her," Will says, rolling his eyes. "It was a raccoon," he tells me.

"Come on," Christina whines. "Let me mess with her!"

I just laugh. "Thanks a lot, Chrissy."

"Where should we meet up after school?" Shauna asks.

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe at their apartment because it's near the Erudite Apartments and the Candor Apartments," I suggest.

"Wow, isn't Tris the faction expert," Christina laughs.

"I'm learning," I smile.

"Yeah, let's meet there," Will says. "I can give Four the information to my uncle's cabin then too."

"Sounds good. After school, get your stuff and then meet there," I tell them all. "After we put it all in his truck, we'll go to the store," I say, making all the plans in my head and then announcing them. While we wait for everybody to show up, Tobias can pack everything he needs. And then after we go to the store, we can swing by my house, pack, and then head up to Purewater.

Lunch passes, and Uriah, Zeke, Tobias and Marlene never show up. Eventually, the bell rings and I head to class alone. I climb the stairs to Erudite History. I look for Tobias or Zeke, but neither of them is here yet.

Class goes by and they never come. I'm beginning to worry now.

* * *

Mr. Jacobs finishes reviewing with us for our final, and Zeke and Tobias don't show up. I leave the classroom when the bell rings and make my way to Chemistry. As I walk down the hall, I take my phone out of my pocket.

_Tris: Where are you? Is everything okay?_

I keep my phone in my hand as I walk to class. I sit down next to Tobias' empty stool and wait for him to come. Somebody walks up next to me and I turn, expecting to see Tobias, but instead I see Lynn.

"Do you know where they are?" she asks me, clearly worried. She is holding her phone in her hand too.

I shake my head. "No."

She sighs and rubs her hand over her face. "I'm kind of freaking out."

"It'll be okay, Lynn. I'm sure they're fine."

She shakes her head. "Something is wrong."

A minute passes and then Lynn suddenly looks at something behind me and I turn to see Tobias' hobbling towards us.

"What happened?" I ask immediately.

He sits down on the stool next to me and sighs deeply. "Marlene is pregnant."

* * *

**Author's Note: Dun, dun, dunnnnn….  
-GerdyGertha**


	65. Chapter 65

**Tris  
Friday, May 29, 4201  
8 Days left**

_A minute passes and then Lynn suddenly looks at something behind me and I turn to see Tobias' hobbling towards us._

"_What happened?" I ask immediately._

_He sits down on the stool next to me and sighs deeply. "Marlene is pregnant."_

I feel my jaw drop open, but I can't manage to make any sounds. Lynn, on the other hand, definitely can. "_WHAT?!_"

Tobias groans and shakes his head. "Marlene is pre-"

"I heard you!" Lynn says loudly. I know people must be staring at us because of her loud outburst, but we pay them no attention. "Where are they?"

"They went to Marlene's," Tobias says. "Mom told us to come back to school."

"Hana knows?" I ask, suddenly finding my voice again.

Tobias nods. "Yeah… yeah she does."

"What did she say?" Lynn asks, thankfully, at a much lower volume.

Tobias shakes his head and takes a deep breath. "She was angry, but she's conflicted. My mom isn't the kind of woman who would ever cause more pain, especially over something like this." I nod. I can understand that Hana would be very upset, but she wouldn't do anything to hurt her children. "She's talking to Marlene's parents."

"Marlene's parents know too?" Lynn asks. She looks almost frightened. I've never met Marlene's parents, so I have no idea how they'd react.

Tobias nods again. "Yeah. Her dad punched Uriah."

Lynn nods. "I would expect that. What did they say though?"

"My mom calmed him down enough to talk."

"What did she say?"

"I don't know, she made Zeke and I leave."

"Who else knows about this?" Lynn asks.

"Shauna, Zeke, and us."

Lynn nods. "We can't tell anybody about this. It is up to Marlene to decide if she wants to keep it, and we shouldn't even talk about it here."

"I'm sorry, what? _'If'_ she wants to keep it?" Tobias asks.

"Maybe she'll abort it."

Tobias jaw clenches and his hands begin to form fists. "No she won't."

"You don't know her!"

"But I know my brother, and he won't let that happen."

Lynn shakes her head. She opens her mouth to speak, but a throat clears. "Am I interrupting your conversation?" Mr. Gulls asks.

"Sorry," Lynn says. She quickly goes back to her seat. Mr. Gulls gives a small glare to Tobias and I before he goes back to the front of the room.

Tobias' hands are under the table, surely still in fists. I rub his back with my hand, hoping to calm him, but I doubt if anything can calm him right now. I know nothing can calm me right now. _Marlene is pregnant._ I can't imagine what she and Uriah are going through right now. It seems that just a few days ago we were talking, or not talking, about this.

Class goes by, but I don't hear a word that Mr. Gulls says. I am much too busy thinking about Marlene and Uriah. When the bell finally rings, Tobias and I leave the room and Lynn quickly catches up to us.

"Do you think we're still going camping?" Lynn asks.

Tobias sighs. "I don't know. I mean, we already rented the plot, but I can't ask Uriah and Marlene to come and I don't know how much fun we'll be able to have with all of this going on." Lynn and I nod in agreement.

A buzz sounds and Lynn takes her phone out of her pocket. "It's Shauna. She wants us to meet her and Zeke downstairs."

"Okay," Tobias says. The three of us take the elevator downstairs and make our way to the entrance area. We spot Shauna, Zeke, Christina, and Will standing around talking intensely.

"What's going on?" Lynn asks as we approach.

"Did Four tell you?" Zeke asks.

Lynn goes up to Zeke and hugs him. "Yeah, he did." Zeke buries his face in Lynn's neck. I've never seen him like this. Even when he and Shauna went through their breakup, he never looked so miserable, so lost.

He eventually lets her go and his eyes are red. "You guys should come over." We all agree to meet at the Pedrad Eaton apartment. Everybody except for Will, Christina, and I lives in that building, so it's often our meeting spot.

Tobias and I split off from our friends and go out into his truck. We throw our backpacks in the backseat and then I expect Tobias to quickly throw the keys in the ignition and take off, but he doesn't. He crosses his arms over the steering wheel and puts his face down in them. I rub his back again because I have no idea what to say. I have never dealt with anything like this before, and I just don't know what to do. I feel tears pricking at my eyes, which is ridiculous because I'm not the one going through anything.

Tobias takes a deep, shaky breath. I feel a tear fall from my eye. "Oh, Tobias," I say softly. I lean over as far as possible and wrap my arms around him. I don't know what to do; I don't know how to help him.

He sits up and so do I. He doesn't look at me though; he just looks down at his lap. "Sorry."

I grab his hand that rests in his lap. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

He looks up at me and his eyes are rimmed with red just like Zeke's were a minute ago. He blinks slowly and takes a deep breath. I've never seen him cry; not even when he was in the hospital. He rarely ever even complains about pain, let alone cries.

"It's just… you should have seen Uriah. I've never seen the poor kid look so… terrified," Tobias says.

I cradle his cheek in my hand. It's dry, but his eyes are full of tears waiting to fall. "He and Marlene will get through this. He has an amazing family and they both have friends who love them. They will get through this and we will help them."

Tobias nods a little. He takes another deep breath before he shakes his head and his whole demeanor changes. His emotions disappear and he looks like he always does. Watching him cage in his emotions like that hurts to see, but I understand that he's always done it and he always will. "We should go." He starts his truck and we put our seat belts on. He takes one more deep breath before he pulls out of the spot and we head towards his home.

* * *

We enter the apartment to find Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Christina, and Will in the living room. Shauna is sitting in the large chair in Zeke's lap who has his arms around her and his face buried into the back of her neck. Will and Christina sit talking quietly and Lynn is pacing over the hardwood floor with her phone in her hand.

"Anything new?" Tobias asks.

Zeke looks up, and it's clear that he's been crying. "No. Mom hasn't called."

Tobias sighs and sets his keys down on the counter. We go to sit in the chair opposite of Zeke and Shauna. Tobias sits down and opens his arms for me, which I immediately fall into.

"What have they told you?" Lynn asks Tobias and Zeke. "What do you know?"

Zeke sighs. "She's about six weeks pregnant."

"And Uriah just found out today."

"And so did she."

Lynn sighs deeply. "What did her parents say?"

"They were angry. Mr. Calston punched Uriah in the face when we walked in the door. After mom yelled at him for it, everybody just started crying."

"It was a mess. First Marlene started crying, and then her mom, and then Uriah, and then our mom," Tobias says, shaking his head. I take his hands tightly and wrap his arms around me.

"They were yelling at each other and at Marlene and Uriah, and then they'd cry, and then they'd yell some more."

"About what?" Lynn asks.

"About how they should have been careful," Tobias says.

"And how irresponsible they are. How they are just kids. But Mr. Calston said that Uriah was a virus and he infected his daughter."

Tobias shakes his head. "That made mom really mad and she started yelling at Mr. Calston."

"I thought she was going to punch him," Zeke mumbles.

"What about Marlene?" Lynn asks.

"Mrs. Calston brought the baby up, and then mom asked us to leave," Tobias says.

Lynn rubs her face in frustration. She opens her mouth to speak, but then her phone rings. "Hello?... Yeah, one second." Lynn takes the phone away from her face and then taps a button.

"Hello?" Uriah's voice rings out.

"We're here," Zeke says.

"We're coming home," Uriah says.

"You and mom?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah. And Marlene."

"What are you talking about?" Zeke asks.

There is silence, and then another voice. "We'll explain everything when we get home, I promise. We're just right downstairs. We'll be there in a minute," Hana says.

"Do you want us to leave, Mrs. Pedrad?" Shauna asks.

"No," Hana says. "Marlene would like you all to be there. We'll be there in a minute."

"Okay. Bye," Zeke says.

"Bye." Lynn hangs up the phone and we all just sit for a minute, waiting.

A minute later, the door opens and Uriah, Hana, and Marlene all walk in with tear stained faces. Lynn runs up to Marlene and wraps her in a hug immediately. I start to move so that Tobias can stand up, but he wraps his arms tighter around me, so I stay.

Hana and Uriah sit down on the couch, exhausted. "Boys, welcome your new housemate," Hana says. Tobias and Zeke look to Marlene and she gives a small, teary-eyed smile.

"What?" Zeke asks, clearly confused.

"My parents kicked me out," Marlene says quietly.

"For being pregnant?" Lynn asks, voicing the shock the rest of us are feeling. Marlene nods.

"What?!" Zeke asks.

"They said they didn't want me or 'the kid,'" Marlene says, looking down. Uriah crosses the room and wraps his arms around her. She cries into his shoulder and I feel tears surfacing in my own eyes. Uriah pulls Marlene to the couch and Hana stands so they'll have room. I immediately tap Tobias' arm and then stand up. I hand him his crutch and he stands up too, giving our chair to Hana. She gives us a grateful smile and sits down.

"Thank you, son," she says to Tobias. He smiles weakly at her and kisses her cheek, allowing my heart to melt. I love him so much.

Hana takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "So, what happens now?" Zeke asks.

Hana looks around the room shakes her head. "I don't know."

"What's your plan?" Lynn asks Marlene.

Marlene looks up as tears run down her face. "I'm not going to kill my baby."

Lynn looks down at her feet and then back up. "No. No, don't do that."

"I wouldn't let her even if she wanted to," Uriah says.

"Are you guys going to keep it?" Lynn asks.

Nobody says anything for a long time. "We can't," Marlene finally says, so quietly I am not sure I heard her. "We still have a year of school and…" Her words trail off as she starts crying again. Uriah puts her head against his chest and hides his face in her hair.

Tobias wraps his free arm around me from behind and puts his face in my neck. I feel his heavy, staggered breaths and I know he is trying hard to keep it all in. I gently rub his arm that cross over my middle. Hana looks up at us and she has tears in her eyes, but she offers me a small, heartbreaking smile that is full of pain.

I look over and Zeke is hiding in Shauna the same way both Tobias and Uriah are. If the similarity wasn't so heartbreaking, I would smile at their common ways. But this isn't just some gesture, this is three boys trying to keep it together and be strong. I turn in Tobias' arms and wrap my arms around his neck and his head. He takes deep breaths into my neck quietly, and I just hold him, because this is the only thing I know to do.

"We'll all be okay," Marlene says. "We'll all be okay."

"I know it doesn't seem like it," Hana says, "but this is a beautiful thing. It came at an unfortunate time, but the event itself is beautiful and wonderful."

My back is turned to them, so I can't see them, but I hear somebody walk across the floor. Suddenly, there is a pair of arms around Tobias and I. I look up and see Zeke, holding us tightly. Another pair of feet cross the floor, and Uriah's arms wrap around us. I carefully untangle myself from three pairs of arms, and the boys stand there, hugging each other.

Hana looks up at them with tears running down her cheeks. "Everything will be okay," she says it to everybody, but I know she is exclusively talking to her sons.

I look behind me to see Shauna and Lynn wrapped around Marlene, crying quietly. I look at Will and Christina, who has tears in her eyes. I sit on the arm of the couch next to them and give them a small smile. Christina grabs my hand and returns the smile.

"I still want to go," Marlene says, making everybody look at her.

"What?" Uriah asks.

"We should still go," Marlene says, clearer this time.

"Mar, we don't have to go," Lynn says.

Marlene shakes her head. "We shouldn't let this stop us from having fun, especially before I can't anymore. Please." Marlene looks around at all of us, begging with her eyes. "And no more crying," Marlene says. "No more tears."

"Mar, you can't pretend this isn't happening," Shauna says gently.

"I'm not! I just… I want things to be normal for just forty-eight hours before they get crazy forever."

Shauna nods. "Okay."

Marlene gives her a small smile. "You guys coming too?" she asks, looking around at everybody else.

"I'm in," Christina says.

"Me too," Lynn says.

"I'm game," Zeke says, forcing a smile.

Marlene smiles at them. "I'm coming too," I say.

"Me too," Tobias says, giving me a small smile.

"I'll come as well," Will says.

Marlene grins at us before finally looking at Uriah. "Please, Uri."

He sighs and stares at her – fighting a battle in his head. "Okay."

"Marlene, honey, are you _sure?_" Hana asks.

"Yes, Mrs. Pedrad, more than anything," Marlene says.

"Alright," Hana says. "I want all of you to be careful up there. No drinking either, _any_ of you."

"Yes, mom."

"And I don't want anything happening to that leg," she points to Tobias' shin in a splint. "Or that baby," she says, pointing to Marlene.

"We won't let anything happen to him," Zeke says solemnly.

"I can take care of myself," Tobias says.

"I was talking about the baby," Zeke says.

"But you said 'him.'"

"Yeah. Obviously she's going to have a boy," Zeke says.

"How do you know?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah, what if it's a girl?" Marlene asks.

"Nah, it's a nephew. I can sense it."

"I agree," Tobias says. "Definitely a boy."

"You guys are crazy," Shauna laughs lightly. I'm glad they're smiling again. _And no more crying. No more tears._

"Should we still use the pontoon?" Will asks.

"What pontoon?" Zeke asks, already excited. Will goes on to explain his uncle's pontoon on Lake Purewater and that we'll need to haul it.

"Yes!" Zeke says.

"I can pick it up," Tobias says. "Not a problem."

"Awesome," Will grins. "I'll just call my uncle to let him know you're going to pick it up."

"Yeah. I'll pack and then Tris and I will run to the store," Tobias asks, looking at me for confirmation.

I nod. "And then we'll go to my house so I can pack, and then head up to Purewater," I say.

"I am so excited!" Christina says.

"Me too," Marlene smiles. "This will be fun, you guys."

* * *

I push the cart while Tobias leads us to the back of the outdoors store to the tent section. They have quite a few tents set up for display along with pictures of the different tents you can get.

"We just need a basic one," he says, hobbling past the large, multi-room tents. We stop along the displays of the much more simple looking tents.

"What about this one?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "See the way the windows are? The rain would go right in." He moves down the line, looking at the tents before he stops at a dark green one with one window and a small door. "You know… I hate tents," he says.

"Why?"

"Claustrophobic," Tobias says.

I nod. "Don't worry," I tell him. "I'll be there with you."

He smiles at me. "I know." He grabs a large cylindrical, dark green bag from the shelf in front of him and reads the label thoroughly before he puts it into the cart.

"Alright, what else?"

"Sleeping bags," he says. He takes the lead again and I wheel the cart behind him down a few aisles.

We purchase the tent, two sleeping bags, padding for the floor of the tent, a battery powered lamp, some rope, some garbage bags, bug spray, a water bottle, hiking shoes for me, some fishing tackle for him, and a lot of snacks. Despite my arguments, he pays for everything. We wheel the full cart outside to the parking lot and to his truck. He opens the tailgate and slides in all the bags and the tent alongside some things our friends put in there.

We leave the outdoors store and go to my house. He parks in front of my house and we go inside so I can pack.

"Go on upstairs," I tell him. He nods and kisses my cheek before carefully climbing the stairs to my room. I ditch my backpack in the entryway and then go into the closet to find a duffle bag. I have to dig a bit, but eventually I find it and I bring it upstairs along with my sandals that I also grab out of the closet.

I enter my room to find Tobias looking in my closet. "Whatcha doing?"

He jumps a little bit and turns around. "Looking for your clothes."

I shrug and then go to my dresser. I grab out some socks, underwear, a bra, a swimsuit, a pair of jeans, a pair of shorts, and a pair of sweatpants. I stuff it all into the bag and then look up to see Tobias carrying a few hangers out of my closet.

"What'd you find?" He holds up a sweatshirt, I nod, and he throws it onto my bed. I accept two t-shirts he picks as well as a flannel, and a tank top. I stuff everything into the duffle, along with my sandals.

I go into my bathroom to get my toiletries. "Babe? Do I need to bring shampoo and stuff?"

I hear him chuckle from my bedroom. "Don't even bother."

I put my toothbrush and toothpaste into a small bag and then grab my hairbrush and some extra hair ties and then go back into my room. I throw those into my bag and zip it up. "Am I good?"

"You might want to bring a pillow," he says. I nod and grab my pillow and my light purple throw.

"Good now?" He looks around my room.

"Towel?" I go to my bathroom, grab the biggest towel I own, and then stuff it into the bag.

"_Now _am I good?" He chuckles at me and nods. I grab my bag and we go downstairs.

We go outside to his truck and I throw my duffle bag into the backseat next to his, along with some snacks and drinks for the road. "Ready?" he asks.

I grin. "Let's go."

* * *

Once Tobias gets onto the freeway, he puts the cruise control on and relaxes back in his seat a bit. I turn on the radio and it's set to his usual station of random music from every genre from old rock and roll to today's rap. It's very strange, but it's a nice change of pace.

He uses the steering wheel button to turn it down after a while and he looks over at me. "Hey, babe?"

"Yes?"

"Can you grab the chips from the back seat?" he asks sweetly. I laugh at him, but I grab his chips, along with my bottle of water.

"You want your water too?"

"Nah, just the chips." I open the bag and hold it towards him. He grabs a fistful and shoves them into his mouth.

"Oh my God," I laugh at him.

We drive in silence for about half an hour. The GPS says that we're almost to Purewater Lake. I enter in the address of Will's uncle's cabin and set the navigation.

* * *

We pull into a gravel driveway that you'd miss if you weren't looking for it. The driveway curves after a few hundred feet and then we see the cabin. It's a very large, dark log, multi-story cabin. Tobias backs his truck up in line with the tire marks in the grass that lead down to the dock.

He parks the truck's back end right up against a trailer with a large pontoon on it. "Is that it?" I ask. I thought it was _on_ the lake.

"Yep," Tobias says. He grabs his crutch and hops out of the truck. I get out too and we go to the back of the truck. Tobias' begins connecting the trailer to the hitch quickly like he's done it a thousand times. I have no idea what all the levers and pins do, so I just observe. Before I know it, he's standing back up and saying, "Let's go."

We leave the beautiful looking cabin and eventually make out way back onto the main road. I find myself looking back every so often to make sure it didn't disconnect somehow. I enter the address of plot we rented into the truck's GPS and it begins navigation.

"I don't need that," Tobias says.

"Right," I scoff.

"I know where I'm going." I press the button on the truck's panel to turn the GPS off. "Thank you," he says. I roll my eyes. _Looks like we'll be getting there late._

We drive for a few minutes in silence. "I have an idea," Tobias says.

"What is it?"

"Remember our first date and we played that dumb question game?"

"Yeah," I smile at the memory. "Remember that dumb waitress?"

He shakes his head. "Nope."

"Correct answer," I say. He laughs. "So, you want to play the question game?"

"Yep. You go first."

I think for a second. "If you could do anything in your life over again, what would you do?"

"I see we're playing the _deep_ question game," he chuckles. "I guess I would not let my dad push me around for so long."

"You didn't 'let' him, Tobias," I say.

He shakes his head. "I could have done something, but I didn't. I fought in that stupid league for years because of him."

"And now he's in jail. Justice has been served."

He nods. "My turn." I wait for him to think of a question. "What is the best gift you have ever gotten?"

I think about that. "As kids, we didn't get a lot of gifts from my parents. Our gifts were always the bare necessities or something simple like cash. I didn't start getting real gifts until I went to school, but even then, it was just things like stickers. When I had my very first _real_ birthday party, my best friend Susan got me a necklace that said 'BFF' on it," I smile at the memory and Tobias chuckles too. "I think the _best_ gift was the quilt my mother sewed for me when I was ten. I don't know why, but it's always meant a lot."

"Have I ever seen it?" he asks.

"No. It's up in my closet. I never used it because I was so scared of ruining it."

"Will you show it to me sometime?"

I smile at him. "Yeah."

"It's your turn."

"Hm… What would you do with a million dollars?"

He grins. "Give it to you."

"What?" I laugh.

"Remember the morning after you were… kidnapped?" I nod. "You asked if you could have a million dollars."

I burst into laughter at the memory. "You told me that it would take a while," I say, remembering. He grins and nods. "You're funny, but what would you actually do?"

"I would actually give it to you," he says seriously.

"Okay, let's pretend you don't know me."

"Well, then I would probably end up buying something stupid, like a bunch of new trucks."

"Oh, to store all of your testosterone?" I ask sarcastically.

He laughs at me. "Why did you pick Zeke?"

"What?"

"When we were playing Candor or Dauntless, why did you say you'd kiss Zeke if you couldn't kiss me?" he asks seriously.

I shrug, trying to assure him that it's absolutely nothing, because that's exactly what it is. "He was the lesser of three evils."

"But why?"

I sigh. "I don't know. After those six weeks, I got to know him really well, more than Uriah even." Tobias bites his lip. "You know I could never like Zeke that way, Tobias."

He nods. "Yeah."

"Don't drive yourself crazy over this. If you were ever in the room, it wouldn't even be a choice on who I'd kiss." I lift his hand and kiss the back of his knuckles. "You're the only one for me." He smiles a little bit. "Who would you have picked?"

He makes a face. "None of them."

"What if you absolutely had to? Like, what if somebody held a gun to your head and made you choose?"

"Probably Lynn," he says.

"What?! I kind of thought Lynn was…"

"Gay?" I bite my lip and nod. "She is. That's why I'd pick her. It'd be platonic."

"I guess that's a wise choice then." He nods, proud of himself for that apparently.

"If you could vacation anywhere, where would you want to go?"

"Somewhere warm."

He laughs. "Like the Bahamas or something?"

"Yes," I say. "Or Hawaii."

"I'll take you there someday."

"Yeah, right. Just as you hand me my one million dollars, right?"

He grins. "That's right."

"What is something I do that you hate?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing."

"Come on, there must be something that annoys you about me."

He sighs. "Sometimes, when we kiss for too long standing up, my neck gets sore."

I laugh loudly at that. "I'm sorry."

"You don't sound sorry."

I hold back more laughter. "I am sorry, baby. I don't mean to make your neck sore."

"It's not your fault."

"I'll try to remember that and we can sit down."

"What's something that I do that you hate?" he asks.

"When you shut me out."

He frowns and takes his eyes off the road for a split second to look at me. "What do you mean?"

"You do this thing where you just cage in all your emotion and act like it's not there, but it is." He still looks confused. "Like earlier today, in the parking lot at school. You were on the verge of tears and then you just shook your head and bottled it all up."

"You're mom is rubbing off on you."

I shake my head. "No, Tobias. You do it more than you realize I think. I hate seeing it; I wish you'd talk to me."

He squeezes my hand. "I'm sorry, baby. I don't do it on purpose."

"I know."

"It's just hard. I've never 'opened up' before."

I sigh. "I know. I'm sorry I brought it up."

He shakes his head. "No, I'm glad you told me. I'll work on it; I promise."

"I love you, Tobias."

"I love you, too."

"What's the ugliest thing about me?" I ask.

"Nothing," he says without skipping a beat.

"Don't lie, Tobias, that's against the rules of the game."

"It's not a lie, Tris. You're perfect." I shake my head. I don't understand him. "I don't know why you can't see it, but I can."

"There's not a perfect thing about me."

"Yes there is. Besides the fact that you _look_ perfect, you have a beautiful personality too."

"Very poetic," I say sarcastically.

He shrugs. "Someday, you'll believe me."

"Sometimes your tendencies to be vague are frustrating."

He laughs. "You're tendencies to think that you're less than you are make me sad."

"Guess we're even then," I say.

"Guess so." He thinks for a minute about his question. "What ring size do you wear?"

"Um, w-what?"

He laughs loudly. "Just kidding."

I shake my head and bite my lip. "You're not funny."

"Really? Because it looks to me like you're trying not to laugh." I just shake my head.

"Do you have a _real_ question?"

He nods. "What's your favorite position?"

"You mean when we have sex?" He nods. "You on top."

He frowns. "I like when you're on top."

"Why?"

"It's all about the boobs, babe." I lightly punch his shoulder, making him laugh. "Sorry, we're supposed to be truthful, remember?"

I roll my eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah. If someone offered you ten billion dollars, would you dump me?"

"_No._ What the hell, Tris?"

I shrug. "Just wondering."

"Would you?"

"No."

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Just wondering," I shrug.

He shakes his head. "You're weird."

"That's why you love me, right? Oh, and for my boobs."

"Yep," he laughs. "What's your favorite thing about me?" he asks.

"Physically or?"

"Yeah."

I take a good look at him. _Hm… _"I don't know… Either your eyes, your dick, or your lips."

"_What?!_" he laughs. "That's a very different selection."

"Well, you have the most beautiful eyes in the whole world," I say.

"Second maybe," he smiles.

I roll my eyes and ignore the compliment. "And I like your dick for obvious reasons. And I guess I like your lips for the same reason…" I say, realizing. "Wow, I'm just as perverted as you are."

He laughs. "Wow, thanks, babe."

"What about me? What's your favorite part?"

"Your face," he says.

"That's cheating; you have to pick one thing. The face is a collection of things."

"Fine, fine. Well, then I pick your eyes."

"Why? My eyes are boring."

"Your eyes are beautiful," he says. "I also like your boobs."

"Of course."

"They bounce and I enjoy that," he says.

I shake my head and laugh. "You're sick."

A few more minutes pass and a question burns at the back of my mind. "Tobias?"

"Hm?"

"Aren't you worried now?"

"About what?"

"What if… What if I got pregnant?" I ask quietly. I don't even like voicing those words.

He sighs deeply. "Well… That would be a bizarre coincidence."

"Come on, I'm serious."

"I know; I'm sorry. We're careful though, right?"

I shrug. "I'm on the pill and we don't use condoms anymore, so I don't know."

"Should we start using condoms again?" I make a face and he must see it. "Yeah, I know. I don't like them either, but if it gives some reassurance, then we should."

I sigh. "I guess. Isn't there anything else?"

"They make a shot for guys."

"What?"

"Yeah. I have no idea how it works, but it somehow deactivates the sperm."

I make a face. "Okay, ew."

"What?"

"It just sounds so… blech."

He laughs. "You hate technical words. Like if I would have said cum, you wouldn't have reacted that way."

I shrug. "You're probably right."

"You're strange. Anyways, back in faction days, Erudite made these things called serums. They had a birth control serum for males and females."

"That's weird."

"Yeah. Guys can still get it, but only in Chicago."

"I don't want you to have to get a shot, Tobias."

"It's a tiny needle, Tris," he chuckles. "I'm more scared of babies than needles."

I make a face. "Yeah, you're right. You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do it for _us_," he says. "Sex is a two way street."

"That's true. Do you still want to tonight?"

"How closely did you look at the tent I bought?" he asks.

"Um, not very. Why?"

"It's sound resistant." I laugh out loud. "The way they advertise it, it's supposed to be for people who snore loudly, but I thought could be useful for a girl who tends to come loudly."

I laugh and shake my head. "You are disgusting."

"No, I am _smart_," he says proudly.

"How sound resistant?" I ask, curiosity and sexual appetite trumping every other thought.

"Don't know, I guess we'll find out. We're going to be there soon," he says.

"How do you know that?"

"The GPS is in my brain, babe." I shake my head. "Either way, on this road, going north will either take you to Lake Michigan or a large body of fresh water."

"Smart ass." He just laughs.

* * *

**Author's Note: By the way, I totally made up Lake Purewater. It might be a real thing, but then that's just by coincidence.  
Review your thoughts on this one… I'm interested to hear them. Lemon in the next chapter or no? It's up to you guys. I go based on majority.  
-GerdyGertha**


	66. Chapter 66

**Author's Note: I'm **_**baaackkkk! **_**Chapter 67 should be up already as a thank you for being so considerate. Some explanation is at the bottom, but for now: enjoy a (late) fun and fluffy chapter.  
There won't be much drama while they're on 'vacation' because that would be straight up depressing.  
-GerdyGertha**

* * *

**Tobias  
Friday, May 29, 4201  
8 Days left**

Tris and I pull up to the empty plot and see that Uriah's truck and Zeke's jeep are already parked off to the side. I slowly back up into the plot and roll down my window as Zeke walks up to the driver's side.

"Hey, you need some eyes?" he asks.

"Yeah." Zeke walks to the back of my truck towards the pontoon trailer while staying in sight of my side mirror and motions with his hand to guide me as I back the trailer up and into the water.

"You're good!" he yells out. I put the truck in park and grab my crutch from the backseat. I fucking hate the thing, but I can't walk without it.

"Babe, go pick a spot to put our tent," I tell Tris.

I give her a quick kiss on her cheek and she smiles. "Okay."

We both get out of my truck and I hobble to where Zeke is already working on detaching the trailer and the pontoon. We quickly get it apart and then he and Will get the pontoon in the water and attached to the dock.

I drive my truck back up onto the grass. I figure that we can just leave the trailer on it. My friends and I start unloading my truck of the coolers, food, tents, fishing equipment, and other things.

In my freehand, I carry my duffle, Tris' duffle, a couple of bags, and then go over to where Tris stands with the other girls next to the fire pit. She turns to see me and smiles before she looks at me in surprise. "My God, Tobias," she laughs. "You don't have to carry everything." She takes the bags from the store and her duffle.

"Thanks," I say. "Pick a spot?" She nods and leads me over to a spot near the trees that is somewhat separate from everybody else and the main campfire. "This is good," I say. She smiles proudly and we set the bags down.

We walk together back to my truck and grab our tent and the remainder of the things we purchased and brought from home. She carries the tent while I carry multiple bags over to our little area. "I can set it up and you can go hang out with them," I say, pointing with my thumb to the girls who have already taken claim to the small beach with their towels.

Tris shakes her head. "No, I want to help."

I smile appreciatively at her. "Okay." I'm glad she said that because I honestly don't know how I'd do this alone with my bad leg. "Besides, you kind of need my help," she says, pointing with her eyes to my bad leg. _Can she read my fucking mind? I sure as hell hope not… _I just smile and nod.

We begin taking out all the pieces of the tent from its bag. "Do you need this?" she asks, holding up the instruction booklet.

"I don't know," I say, holding my hand out for it. She laughs a little to herself and gives it to me. I look over the directions, but it's just a basic tent. I through the paper off to the side and begin sorting the poles.

"Where do we start?" she asks.

* * *

We successfully build our tent and set up our belongings inside. It's pretty roomy for a tent, which is good for me. We lie down and rest for a minute inside and let ourselves enjoy our hard work. With the padding we bought and our thick sleeping bags – which we unzipped and re-zipped together to created one large sleeping bag, it's actually not so bad. The fact that our plot is a mix of mostly sand and grass in this area is helpful too. She picked a good spot.

"This is actually pretty comfortable," she says.

I turn onto my side and wrap my arm around her. "Yeah it is." She smiles at me and I don't resist the urge to kiss her.

"What time is it?" she asks. I take my phone out of my pocket and check it.

"Almost eight," I say.

"Already? Wow. That explains why I'm so hungry," she says.

I remove my arm from her and sit up. "Come on; let's go make something to eat."

"I thought you boys were going to catch our dinner."

"We will morning," I say as I unzip the tent.

We leave the tent and go outside to find our friends sitting in lawn chairs around the campfire. "Dammit."

"What's wrong?" Tris asks.

"I forgot chairs."

"I have an extra," Uriah says, standing up. He jogs over to his truck and brings out a chair. He plops it down in a largest gap which is between him and Zeke and gestures dramatically to it with a proud grin.

"Thanks, bro," I say, sitting down in the chair. I look up to Tris and pat my lap. She gives me a small smile and sits down.

"So," Christina says from over by the animal-proof cooler. "What will we have for supper tonight?"

"What do we have to choose from?" Will asks.

"I've got hot dogs, brats, and… marshmallows!" she calls out.

"I'll take a hotdog," Uriah says.

"Can I get a brat?" Zeke asks.

"Do I look like a waitress to you? Come get it yourself!" Everybody starts getting up and walking towards the cooler and Will hands everybody a roasting stick.

"What do you want, babe?" Tris asks, standing up. I start to stand up but she puts her hand on my shoulder. "Just sit, I'll get it."

"Thank you." Normally, I would object, but my leg is really sore and it hurts even with the crutches. "Can I have three brats please?" She nods and takes my stick and goes over to the cooler. She shuffles around in the crowd around the cooler before she emerges with three brats on one stick and a hotdog on the other stick.

"Here you go," she says, handing me my brats.

I take my stick and she sits back down on my lap, always being careful of my leg. I kiss her cheek. "Thank you, baby."

We roast our food and then eat it with the buns and condiments that Christina brought. "Sough," Uriah says, still with a mouthful. "Wauferwuhdouintumrrugh?"

"I'm sorry, did you just call me fat?" Christina asks, offended. Everybody laughs as Uriah's eyes widen and he vigorously shakes his head.

"Why don't you swallow your food so that we can understand you, dumbass," Zeke says, laughing at the scene.

Uriah swallows his food with a blush across his face. "I said, 'What are we doing tomorrow?'" Tris leans back against me and I can feel her silent laughter.

"_Oh,_" Christina says. "Why didn't you just say so?" Uriah picks up thick stick up off the ground and hurls it at Christina. She ducks and it goes flying past her and hits my truck.

I turn what is probably a very frightening 'Four Face' on my brother and he looks at me in terror. "You motherfucker," I snarl. Everybody except Uriah and I burst into laughter. He knows I'm not kidding. If he left a fucking mark on my brand new, beautiful truck, he'll regret it.

"Go see if it left a scratch," Zeke says to Uriah. Uriah slowly stands up and walks over to my truck. He examines it carefully before turning around and giving us a thumbs up.

"It's all good," he says. I don't know if I believe him, I'll have to check it for myself later.

"It better be," I say as he sits back down. "Or your sorry ass is paying to fix it."

"Oh calm down," Uriah says.

"I got it three days ago!" Uriah looks down at his lap.

"_Anyways_," Shauna says. "If you girls are done fighting about your toys, I'd actually like to know what we're going to do tomorrow." A couple of our friends snicker, but I personally ignore the comment.

"We're here 'till Sunday, so we've got lots of time," Lynn says.

"We should definitely take the pontoon out tomorrow," Tris says. Everybody nods in agreement. "And I want to go fishing." The girls look at her with shocked expressions, but I smile. "What?" she asks them. "Can't I go?"

"Well, you _can_," Christina says.

Marlene nods, "It's just that none of the girls ever go."

"Fish are gross," Shauna says, making a face. "They are slimy and they stink."

Christina nods and makes a disgusted face. "I hate the worms."

"I don't like them either," Lynn says, making a face much like the other girls.

Tris just shrugs at them. "I've never fished on a lake. I just want to try it out." She turns around so she can see my face. "Can I come?"

"Of course, babe." She smiles at me and kisses my cheek. "I only have one pole so you'll have to use mine."

"Doesn't she do that anyways?" Uriah snickers.

"Come on!" Tris groans. "You're disgusting." Uriah bursts into laughter. Zeke tries to keep his in, but ultimately fails. It's contagious and so despite Tris' glare, I start laughing too. "Really?" she asks me. "Unbelievable."

"Is it though?" I ask her quietly. She bites her lip and shakes her head. _No, it's not. It's exactly the kind of thing I'd say if we were alone_.

"You're all a load of pervs," Shauna says.

"Yet here you are," Zeke says. Shauna smacks his arm gently, yet aggressively. That's actually a good description of her personality: gentle, yet aggressive.

"We should go for a night swim," Marlene suggests. "The water is already so warm, it'd be perfect!"

"Yes!" Christina says. "I agree!"

"Isn't the lake too cold yet?" Uriah asks.

"What? Are you a chicken? Can't handle some chilly water?" Zeke laughs. Uriah picks up a stick and gets ready to hurl it at Zeke's head, but I glare at him and he drops it to the ground. "Ha!"

"Shut it or _I'll_ throw a stick at your head," I warn Zeke. "And I won't miss like this puss over here."

"Hey!" Uriah says, I just laugh.

"Can we roast marshmallows too?" Tris asks. "I love marshmallows."

"Yeah! I've got graham crackers and chocolate in the other cooler too," Christina says. "I came prepared."

"Thank you," Tris says. "We bought some snacks at the store, but we didn't get any real _food_."

"Four knows I'm the one who always brings the food and water," Christina assures Tris. "I'm the one with the animal-proof coolers."

"What does that mean?" Tris asks.

"They've got special latches on them that animals can't open or bite through," Christina explains.

"We bought rope too," I say.

"Oh good," Will says. "I had some stuff that wouldn't fit in the coolers."

"Is everybody done eating?" Shauna asks, looking around. All the brats and hotdogs have disappeared, so the answer is yes. "We should change into our swimsuits."

"Yeah," Marlene says, standing up. She reaches her hand out for Uriah and pulls him up while everybody else starts standing. Tris stands up and hands me my crutch and the two of us go towards our tent.

She grabs a hold of my free hand and starts swinging our arms. She laughs to herself and the beautiful sound makes me laugh too. "What?" I ask her.

"Nothin'," she smiles. "I'm just happy."

I lean over and kiss her temple. "Good. I'm happy too."

We go into our tent and close up the door and the single window so we can change. We get our swimsuits out of our duffle bags next to the door. I turn my back to her so she can get dressed. "What are you doing?" she asks, laughing at me.

"Respecting your privacy."

"It's not like it's anything you haven't seen before."

I sigh. "Yeah, but if I see you I'll get a hard on and then I'll have to walk outside in front of everybody."

She laughs loudly. "Okay, do what you need to do then." I chuckle at her but I don't say anything. I take my shirt off and my shorts and my boxers before putting my trunks on. "Um, babe?"

"Yeah?" I ask, still not facing her.

"Can you tie this?"

I groan. "Come on, Tris."

She laughs. "I'm sorry that I'm so hideous you don't want to see my back."

I turn around carefully cross the tent. "That's the opposite of my issue."

She has one hand keeping her swimsuit against her and the other is holding her hair out of my way. I reach forward and take the two dainty strings on the top and begin tying them. "Tell me when it's tight enough."

I tighten the strings. "Right there." I tie them and then move down to the ones across her back. We repeat the process and then she spins around to face me.

Like the jackass I am, my eyes submit to gravity and they fall down and look at her boobs. _I love her boobs_. I've seen them uncovered a hundred times, but something about a thin piece of fabric that barely covers them is just as hot as seeing them bare. "My eyes are up here, bud," she says, tapping my chin.

I feel the tips of my ears warm up and I look up at her gray-blue eyes, full of amusement. "Sorry."

She smiles at me. "It's okay." Her eyes look over my torso and my arms and she smirks. "If I can look at you, you can look at me."

"Deal." She kisses me, but I pull away after a moment. "Sorry," she laughs, probably seeing developing panic in my face.

"Come on," I say, grabbing her hand. "Let's go swimming."

We get out of the tent and I crutch over towards the beach holding Tris' hand in my free one where Shauna, Zeke, Lynn, and Marlene are standing. "Where is everybody?" Tris asks.

"Taking forever," Marlene groans.

"Who says we have to wait?" I hobble into the water with my crutch, and when I'm deep enough to tread, I hurl it onto the beach. "Coming?"

"Alright, mighty man," Zeke chuckles.

"What?" I'm ignored as the four of them wade into the water.

Tris shivers as she comes in. "Good God this is freezing!"

"What are you talking about?" Zeke asks, floating on his back. "This is so warm."

"Maybe for a lake," Tris says. She swims over to me and wraps her arms around my neck. I smile at her and I am rewarded with a soft kiss.

"You cold?" I chuckle. She nods. I wrap my arms tightly around her waist. "Swim, it'll warm you up."

"Or you could just keep your arms around me," she says, putting her cheek against mine. It's kind of hard to tread water with your arms wrapped around someone, so I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and let myself sink below the water. I feel Tris pulling on me and I hear her yelling.

I resurface and she looks panicked. When she realizes that I'm fine and laughing at her, she glares. "_DON'T DO THAT!"_

"What?" I ask innocently.

"I thought you were fucking drowning!"

"I know how to swim, babe," I laugh.

She punches my arm. "I didn't know because your leg! You scared me!"

I wrap an arm around her. "I'm sorry."

She pushes off of me and swims away. "Asshole."

I easily swim after her. I dip under water and pull on her leg without pulling her underwater. I resurface and see her glaring at me. "Boo."

She bites her lip and tries not to laugh, but she fails and she laughs loudly. "You're not funny!"

"Then why are you laughing?"

She doesn't answer. Instead, she grabs my shoulder and swings herself behind me. She wraps her arms around my neck and puts her legs around my waist. "Go," she says, pointing to Uriah who is innocently swimming around with a snorkel.

I swim with Tris on my back up behind an unsuspecting Uriah. I grab onto his foot and he releases air bubbles up to the surface. I hear our friends and Tris laughing with me as Uriah quickly surfaces and swims away from the 'threat' with his eyes closed because he's got water in them. "_Ahh!_" He wipes the water from his eyes and stares at me. "Was that you?" I shake my head and point to Tris.

Uriah's glare shifts to Tris and he quickly swims towards us. "Go, go, go!" Tris squeals. I quickly swim away from Uriah. It's not very hard, he tires easily. We get about twenty feet out and Uriah quits chasing us.

"You swim like a girl," Zeke yells from where he sits on the sand.

"Well you look like a beached whale!" Uriah yells back. Zeke calmly gets up, goes up onto the dock, looks down at Uriah and glares. "Ooh, I'm _so_ scared," Uriah mocks. Zeke smiles deviously before jumping in next to - and practically on top of - Uriah. "_Ahh!_" Uriah shrieks.

Zeke grabs him in a choke hold and laughs loudly. "Take it back," he demands. Uriah shakes his head and Zeke dunks him once quickly. It becomes a mixture of laughing and growling. "Take it back!"

"No!" Uriah yells through his laughter. Zeke rips Uriah goggles off the top of his head and quickly swims away. "Hey! Give those back." Zeke puts the goggles on, smiles at Uriah, and then disappears underwater.

Uriah starts looks down at the water around him, but it's too dark to see anything. He looks panicked and the rest of us can't stop laughing. Suddenly, Zeke jumps out of the water right next to Uriah. "_TAKE IT BACK!_"

Zeke pushes Uriah down into the water and Uriah resurfaces coughing. "Okay, okay!" he says quickly. "You look like a goddess of the sea."

Zeke laughs loudly. "That's right, bitch." Zeke gives Uriah his goggles back and Uriah thumps Zeke in the head with them. "Hey!"

"Fucking idiot," Uriah says. He puts his goggles on and quickly disappears under the water, resurfacing ten feet away.

By now, Tris and I are close to the group that is treading water at a depth that happens to be good for me. "Hey, Shauna," Christina says. "I bet I can whoop your ass in a chicken fight."

"You're on!" Shauna says eagerly. "Zeke!" she yells. "Come here!" Zeke swims over to Shauna and she hops onto his back. He disappears underwater and Shauna gets onto his shoulders.

Christina and Will do the same thing and then they face each other. "Let's take them down," Christina says to Will. Will tightens his grip on Christina's knees and nods.

"Hilarious, you are!" Shauna says as Zeke grabs hold of Shauna's knees.

"Go!" Marlene yells, refereeing the match. Christina and Shauna immediately lunge at each other, yanking Zeke and Will closer together in the process.

"Bring it on!" Shauna yells. They link arms and take turns pushing and shoving. Since Zeke and Will are treading more than standing, they are wobbling like crazy. I don't see this lasting very long.

"Woo!" Tris yells from my back. I laugh at her, but she doesn't notice. She's much too focused on the match that Shauna is currently winning. Shauna has a good grip on Christina's shoulders. I watch as she gives Christina one final push and Christina and Will both topple over and underwater.

"WOO!" Shauna yells, raising her arms in success. "Who's next?!" She looks down at Tris. "Get on Four's shoulders, come on!"

Tris gets off my back and into my arms. "Can you do it with your leg?" she asks, concern painting her face.

I give her a reassuring smile. "Yeah, as long as we tread and don't touch the bottom." Tris grins and gives me a big kiss on the cheek. She goes around me and I dunk underwater so that she is able to get onto my shoulders. When I feel her legs firmly wrapped around my neck on my shoulders, I resurface. She weighs nothing, but I don't say anything.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Zeke yells.

"We're gonna take you down!" I yell back at Zeke. I position us in front of Zeke and we wait for Marlene's command.

"Go!" she yells. Tris and Shauna immediately grab onto each other. I have to use a lot more upper body muscle than I would have thought to stay standing up straight and above the water. I hold tightly to both of Tris' knees joined at my neck in one of my hands, and use the other to help me tread water.

Unfortunately for him, Zeke doesn't have that luxury; Shauna isn't as small as Tris, so he needs to use both of his hands to keep her steady. His head bobs in and out of the water as he tries to stay afloat. The girls pay no attention to us. I don't have to look up to see that Tris is not loosing.

She leans forward and I tilt to try to help her. I move closer to Zeke so that Tris can easily reach Shauna. They shove back and forth and I watch as Shauna loses her grip and falls back, taking Zeke with her.

"YEAH!" Tris yells. I reach up and grab her waist and pull her down in front of me. She crashes her lips into mine for just a minute and then pulls back with a huge, proud grin.

"You won!" I exclaim.

Shauna and Zeke just shake their heads, but they both have smiles on their faces. "Congrats," Zeke says.

"Got taken down by a girl half my size," Shauna says. "Nice job, Tris."

"I'm not new to the chicken game," Tris says, smiling. "I was the reigning champ back at home."

"The champ?" Zeke laughs.

"Yeah. My neighborhood had a chicken fighting tournament."

Everybody bursts into laughter, including me. "What?!" Christina asks through hysterics.

"Hey! Don't make fun! It was awesome. Winner got five-thousand dollars." We all stop laughing.

"Wait, seriously?" Lynn asks.

"No." Tris laughs and shakes her head. "But there was a tournament. The winner got a coupon to the ice cream shop. I had three free cones by the end of the summer."

"Do you still have those coupons?" Uriah asks.

Tris laughs. "Yeah, but the plane ticket is sold separately." Uriah pouts, making us all laugh. He's a real airhead sometimes.

"I'm exhausted," Christina says. "Who wants marshmallows?"

* * *

**Author's Note: You all should know that you are the greatest people ever. Seriously, I'm pretty sure your reviews alone were enough to kill my headache. That, and the Tylenol, the sleep, and the water. But it was mostly you guys. :)  
I'm sorry this chapter had to be late, but I am so happy that you guys understood. And, as promised: Chapter 67 should be there and ready for you to read. (FanFiction-net warns that it may take 30 minutes for changes to occur, so if it's not ready to view yet, it should be soon. That's just the website though, because I updated one-after-the-other.)  
Anyways, let me know what you thought of this chapter. Lemon in the next one, I promise. I just am more comfortable writing those from a female perspective… ya know… since I'm a female. No idea what getting a boner feels like.. soo…  
**_**Anyways…**_** Sorry for the long note, but **_**thank you, thank you, thank you**_** all for being so wonderful. I was expecting a lot less, but I should never. You guys are all amazing.  
I'm sorry, I'll shut up now. Review your lovely thoughts (or your not-so-lovely ones if that's what you feel like doing.)  
Love you all.  
-GerdyGertha**


	67. Chapter 67

**Author's Note: Chapter 66 was just posted.  
I present you Chapter 67. Thank you all for being so wonderful. Warning: Lemon/smut in this chapter!  
-GerdyGertha**

* * *

**Tris  
Friday, May 29, 4201  
8 Days left**

Tobias and I wrap ourselves in our towels and dry off a bit before we go inside our tent to change. We work quickly because the mosquitoes are already coming out. Once we're sealed up inside, I immediately want this top off.

"Tobias," I say. "Can you untie this?" He quickly undoes both of the strings, touching me as little as possible. I smirk to myself because he's admittedly resisting his desires. We both take off our wet swimsuits and I change into sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I don't even bother putting on a bra because the dark combined with my baggy sweatshirt and tiny boobs, you can't tell anyways.

I turn around when I'm finished and watch Tobias finishing putting on his sweatpants. He finishes and turns to see me staring at him. "Like what you see?" he ask sarcastically.

"Yes," I answer seriously. He crawls over to me and kisses my lips. I put my hand behind his neck, hoping to keep him where he is, but he pulls back anyways.

"Didn't you want s'mores?" he asks, smirking.

"Didn't you want sex?" His smirk disappears.

"_Now?_" he asks. "Don't you think they'd all figure it out?"

I sigh, he's right. "Alright. S'mores now, sex later."

"Okay," he says before pressing another kiss to my lips. He sits up and pulls my hand, dragging me up too. We get out of the tent and hang our wet swimsuits on a nearby tree branch. Tobias uses his crutch and I walk next to him over to the fire that Zeke is feeding.

"How's it coming?" Tobias asks.

Zeke gestures to it. It looks pretty good to me. "It's hot." Tobias laughs dryly at the stupid joke, but Zeke grins. He makes himself laugh just like Uriah. Come to think of it, Tobias makes himself laugh too. They are all so alike.

Tobias grabs two roasting stick and then sits down in our lawn chair and I sit on his lap. He hands me a stick and wraps his free arm around my waist. "Hand me those?" Tobias asks Will, who is sitting next to the marshmallows.

Will hands over the bag and Tobias takes two and puts them on my stick. Then he takes two and puts them on his own stick before passing the bag to a waiting Uriah. Tobias puts his marshmallows right into the heart of the flame while I let mine brown slowly at the top.

Tobias takes out his flaming marshmallows, blows on them to put the fire out, and then shoves them into his mouth.

"Geez," I say. "You don't wait for shit do you?"

He smiles a closed lip smile and shakes his head. "Noughpf," he tries to say. I laugh at this boy with gooey white marshmallow in his mouth, trying to talk.

I finish my marshmallow and put it between two graham crackers and a piece of chocolate. "Mm," I say as I eat a bite. "Now _this_ is a s'more." Tobias opens his mouth. "What do you think you're doing?" I ask him.

"I didn't get a s'more," he whines. I roll my eyes and let him have a bite. His bite is half of the s'more. I eat what is left, shaking my head. "You're right," he says, nodding. "That is a good s'more."

We talk and laugh around the campfire with our friends, eating s'mores and making a mess. I run down to the lake two separate times to wash my hands of the gooey chocolate and sticky marshmallows. Tobias insists that I make the best s'mores. I told him that he's just too lazy to make his own, and he didn't deny it.

"Have you ever fished before?" Zeke asks me.

"Yeah. I used to go down to the pier with my dad and my brother all the time growing up," I say.

"What's the biggest you've caught?" Uriah asks.

I shake my head. "I don't know."

"I caught a really nice bass last year," Zeke says. "Fed us for a day and a half."

"Yeah," Uriah says, nodding at the memory. "I also remember how you were too big of a pansycake to hold it up for a picture."

"It would bite me!" Zeke defends.

Tobias laughs. "Uriah's right, you are a pansycake."

"They don't call them _largemouth_ for no reason, dick," Zeke says. Uriah and Tobias just laugh.

I spend another hour listening to all of them reminisce about last year and the years before that. They're all pretty experienced campers, opposed to me: The City Girl. I'd like very much to shed that title.

"We should get some hiking in too," Shauna says.

"Oh yeah!" Marlene says. "I love that trail towards the west."

"Dodger's?" Lynn asks.

"No, no, Peterson's. The one with the waterfall!"

"Oh!" Christina exclaims. "That one is my favorite too!"

"A waterfall?" I ask.

They all look at me excitedly. "Yeah! And there's this beautiful little pond at the base of it," Marlene says. "You'll love it."

Tobias rests his head against my shoulder. "I think that sounds amazing. Will we go tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah!" Shauna says. "It'll be the perfect day to do it tomorrow."

"After we watch City Girl here fish," Will says.

I scoff. "Damn straight."

Tobias yawns next to me and I turn slightly to see his drooping eyes. "You tired?" I ask him quietly. He nods slowly. "Alright," I say louder so that they can all hear me and not just him. "We're kind of tired."

"You mean Four's kind of tired," Shauna says, pointing to Tobias who is practically falling asleep on my shoulder.

"No, I'm tired too," I lie. I am actually wide awake and quite surprised that Tobias is so tired. I suppose it could be due to his pain medication.

"Goodnight, guys," Christina says. I carefully stand up and hand Tobias his crutch.

"Goodnight," I tell them all. I walk next to Tobias as we walk across the plot to our little area.

I unzip the tent and we crawl inside. As Tobias zips the tent back up, I turn on the small lamp and dim it so that it is barely illuminating our tent. I remove my sweatpants because it's too warm in the tent to wear them. Tobias does the same and removes his sweatshirt as well. I get under the sleeping bag as well as my purple throw I threw over us. Tobias gets under the blankets next to me and smirks.

"You're not tired at all are you?" I ask him. He laughs quietly and shakes his head. "You just wanted to have sex."

He laughs a little louder. "Maybe." I feel myself smiling at the boy in front of me who is completely and entirely _male_.

He puts his hand on my face and I meet his lips in a slow, tender kiss. We break apart and he smiles at me. I love his smile and the way it lights up his whole face. His eyes look lighter and he looks so much younger. "I love you."

He kisses me again. "I love you, too."

"Should we turn that off?" I ask, gesturing to the lamp.

"Probably." I sit up and turn it off.

It's absolutely pitch-black. "Whoa." At home, we always had a lamp on or at least the lights from city outside, but in here I can't see a damn thing.

"Is this weird or is it just me?" he asks.

"No, it's weird," I nod, even though he can't see it.

"What if we open the window?" he asks.

I nod again. "That will be good because it's a skylight so they won't be able to see anything anyways and then the sky will provide some light."

"And ventilation," he says. I almost forgot about his claustrophobia.

I use my hands to feel up to the ceiling. I feel for the zipper and unzip it, revealing a screen and letting some cool air and light come in. "Much better," I say. I lay back down next to him. It's still really dark, but I can make out his features as my eyes adjust.

He puts his hand on my cheek again. "Agreed." I lean into his kiss. It's slow and loving, but it becomes heavier and more passionate. I run my tongue along his lip and he opens his lips and allows me to kiss him deeper. The feeling of his lips against mine go right down between my thighs. My hands travel over his chest and his arm as his disappear under the blankets and up my sweatshirt. When he gets to my bra-less breast, he stops.

"When did you take it off?" he asks in surprise.

"I never put it on," I say. He smiles widely before kissing me heavily again. I let my hand slip under the elastic of his boxers and his rubs my aching breast. He pushes my sweatshirt up and I sit up and remove it. He gazes at me lovingly before pulling me back down to his lips. I end up straddling him and I feel his arousal pressing against my stomach. My bare chest on his and the feeling of him against me – everywhere, is enough to make me want to remove what is left of our clothing. I kiss down his jaw and down his neck, loving and tasting every part of him. We try to keep our breathing quiet and it's hard to do; I'm realizing now that we both moan… a lot.

"I should be on top," he says.

I look up at him. "Why?"

"We make less noise that way," he says. I nod in agreement and get off of him and onto my back. He positions his body in between my legs and continues kissing me. He leaves my lips and kisses down my neck, leaving a mark no doubt. His hot, wet lips move lower to my breasts and he kisses and sucks on my left nipple while massaging my right. I bite my lip to hold in the sounds that want to escape me. He swaps his lips and his hands and I have to bite down hard on my lip. He looks up at me and I feel his smirk more than I see it.

He comes back up to my lips and I kiss him hungrily. I reach down between us and pull on the elastic of his boxers. Tobias understands and he sits up to pull his boxers down and off. I gaze at him in the little light we have. He never fails to amaze me. He smiles at me and then pulls down my white cotton panties. I watch him as he moves slowly, grazing my legs with his fingertips the whole way down.

"Tobias," I say quietly. He runs his hands back up my legs and brings his mouth back to me. He doesn't quite touch me with his lips and I breathe heavily as I feel him pulsing against my thigh. "Please."

"Anything for you," he says softly. He rubs the head of his dick against my clit and I pull his lips down onto mine to muffle my moan. He smiles against my kisses as he rubs against me. This whole being quiet thing is making it hard not to just release. He must be struggling to hold back too because he rubs his long dick up and down along my entrance, lubricating. He looks down into my eyes in the dim light provided by the moon and the stars from the skylight above us. "I love you, Tris," he says softly.

"I love you, too." He puts his lips on mine as he pushes into me, filling me, satisfying me. Our combination of moans and sighs is muffled by each other as we adjust to the feeling. I squeeze against him, urging him.

He feels me and he moans. "What do you want?" he asks me quietly, almost silently.

The feeling of having him inside of me and not moving is making it hard to speak. "F-fuck me." That's all he needs to hear.

Tobias pulls almost all the way out of me before he quickly plunges back in. I moan against his mouth as quietly as I can, but I doubt if I was very quiet at all. The tent is sound resistant, but I worry still - especially with the open window. My thoughts don't remain coherent for long as Tobias moves in and out of me, picking up the pace.

In this position, my _favorite_ position, his pelvic bone hits against my clit with every thrust, making me come twice as fast and twice as hard. "Oh," I hum, not being able to help it. He smiles down at me before he captures my lips in his. His thrusts become faster, and I know he's just as close as I am.

I feel myself going over the edge and I tighten my arms around his neck. He moves frantically in and out before I feel him swell. His swelling and fast thrusts against my clit send me over the edge. I moan into his mouth and breathe heavily through my nose. His warmth fills me at that instant and he collapses on top of me.

"Oh my God," I whisper. He rolls off and out of me.

"That was…"

"Hard," I laugh dryly.

"We're usually really loud, aren't we?"

I nod. "I think so."

"Do you think they heard us?" he asks.

"I hope not." He turns onto his side and drapes his arm over me. I turn my head and he kisses me softly, sweetly. I pull back and smile. "I love you, Tobias."

"I love you more," he says. I kiss him again and we close our eyes.

A minute later, I open mine and sit up, causing his arm to fall and his hand to slide down between my thighs. "Whoa!" he says, sitting up and moving his hand.

"Sorry," I say, embarrassed that his hand would fall _there_.

"Not that, you just scared me." I internally sigh in relief. "What's wrong?"

"We should not sleep naked," I say. He nods quickly and reaches over to grab his boxers. I put on my underwear and a t-shirt. We fall back down and cover ourselves with the blankets and each other's arms.

"Better?" he asks.

"No," I sigh. I'd much rather sleep naked next to him, but I don't want our friends to ever walk in on that. "But this will suffice."

He strokes my hair and kisses my forehead. "I love you. Sleep, baby."

I lean up and kiss his lips before settling back down onto his chest, over his heart. "I love you, too."

* * *

I awake _sweating_. I throw the covers off of me and open my eyes to find myself in a room lit with green. _What the hell_. I look around and it all comes back to me. _Camping_. I look over to see Tobias on his stomach, still asleep, with beads of sweat covering his body. It feels like a fucking oven in here. We should get out. I rub his back, ignoring the slick feeling from his sweat.

"Tobias," I say quietly. He doesn't move. "Tobias."

He stirs under my hand and turns over. "Hm?" His voice is raspy and he sits up, slightly confused. Realization hits him and I laugh to myself because that's probably exactly how I looked. "It's hot in here," he says.

"I know. I think we should get out." He nods and goes to put on some clothes. I turn to my duffle and put on some shorts. I turn back around to see Tobias holding a shirt. He shakes his head and puts it back on top of his bag.

I look at him questioningly. "It's too hot for that." I nod in understanding. He grabs his crutch as I open the door, relieved to be hit in the face with fresh and cooler air. We make our way out of the tent and I zip it back up.

Tobias kisses my lips. "Good morning," he says.

I smile back up at him. "Good morning."

We walk over to where just the coals of last night's fire are still lit. It seems that nobody else is awake yet, so we just sit down on the lawn chairs. As soon as we sit down, Tobias stands back up and goes to a box next to the cooler, and he grabs out a metal jug of some kind. He takes a water bottle out of the cooler and pours some water in the top of the jug and then puts something from another container in a compartment in the jug. He comes back and sets the whole thing on the hot coals.

"What's that?" I ask.

He sits down with a content sigh. "Coffee."

"Oh thank God." I don't know what I'd do without it. "You're the best."

"We're addicted to the stuff," he says. I nod. We just sit and enjoy the peace and quiet. I watch the calm water and the random birds on it. Every now and again there's a small ripple in the water and I find myself wondering if it's a fish that caused it or something else.

The silence is ended by the sound of the coffee pot squealing. Tobias takes the pot off the heat and sets it down on the grass. Then he hobbles to the box next to the cooler. He grabs out two mugs and comes back.

"Thank you," I say as he hands me a mug. Tobias picks up the coffee pot and pours a steaming cup of black coffee into my mug. I feel the sides; nice and hot. I attempt to take a sip, but it's still too hot, so I just hold it and let it cool.

"Wild night last night?" A voice says from behind us. We turn to see Zeke coming towards us with Shauna right behind him.

"What?" Tobias asks.

"The sex. Was is good?" he asks. I feel my mouth fall open and Tobias looks just as shocked. "Your tent was moving back and forth and it definitely wasn't the wind."

I put my face in my hand. _Well. This is officially the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me._ "Did _you_ get any last night?" Tobias asks sharply.

I look up to see Zeke opening and closing his mouth. Shauna bursts into laughter. "No he did not."

"Well, who's laughing now?" Tobias asks.

Zeke just nods. "Okay. You win."

Somebody plops down in the chair next to me and I turn to see a smirking Uriah. _This is not going to end well._ "So, Tris, how'd ya sleep?"

"Uriah," Tobias says, rubbing his face with his hand. "Can you not do this?"

"You should have thought about the consequences of your actions before you participated in the activities that you did," Uriah says.

All four of us are looking at him. Zeke and Tobias are probably staring because their brother used words past the second grade reading level. I am staring because that was hypocritical, but I won't say that. "Wow, Uriah, bumping it up to fourth grade I see," Shauna says.

"Hey! I resent that!" Uriah says.

Shauna's eyes narrow. "Do you know what you just said?"

"Yes!" Uriah says. Shauna keeps her eyes narrowed and Uriah's firm expression falters. "Yes?"

I hear a pair of footsteps approach from behind. "All of you need to learn to keep it in your pants," Lynn says. I take a long, burning sip of my coffee. It's just straight black, so it's quite bitter, but I ignore that. I also ignore Lynn as she talks about how all of us are sex crazed teenagers and that she doesn't understand us. That may be true, but I also love Tobias and so yeah, I do want to have sex with him. Plus, he's really, really good at it, so I don't see a reason not to.

A few minutes into Lynn's rant, another voice interrupts my thoughts. "Tris, you dirty, dirty dog," Christina's voice says.

_This is the one I feared the most._ "She's not a 'dirty dog,'" Tobias says, I look over to see him scowling at Christina.

"You're a dirty dog too," she says. "Having the sex on a friendly camping trip. You think we're making a porno here? What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"They can't keep it in their pants for more than five minutes," Lynn says.

"_Okay_!" I say loudly. I'm usually pretty passive about all of their badgering about Tobias and my sex life, but I won't take their scolding. "We are grown enough to do what we want. I love him and he loves me and he is damn good in bed, so if you'd all just do us both a _huge_ favor and shut up about it that would be fantastic. You people scold me more than my mother."

They all look at me. "Alright," Lynn says. "Calm down." I decide to ignore that last bit.

"I won't stop teasing _him_," Zeke says. "But I'll stop teasing you." I suppose that's better than nothing. I nod at Zeke with appreciation.

"I'm sorry," Christina says, looking guilty.

"It's okay. We brought it on ourselves this time," I say.

Tobias awkwardly clears his throat. "So… you think the fish are biting?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Haha awkward moments are bound to happen.**  
**Review?**  
**-GerdyGertha**


	68. Chapter 68

**Tobias  
Saturday, May 30, 4201  
7 Days left**

"Where are the poles?" Zeke yells, staring into the empty bed of my truck.

"On the pontoon," Will yells back.

"Are we going to fish off of it?" Uriah asks.

Will nods. "I figure we can get bigger catches out in the middle of the lake than off the dock." I nod in agreement.

"What are _we_ supposed to do?" Shauna asks.

Uriah shrugs. "Whatever you want."

"Come with us!" Tris says. Shauna makes a face and shakes her head. "Suit yourself," Tris shrugs.

"Breakfast is ready," Marlene says. She lifts the skillet off of the fire and gives the fried potatoes one last stir. Christina comes over with paper plates and plastic silverware for everybody. Marlene walks around to everybody with the skillet. When we're all served, she dumps whatever is left onto her plate.

"This is really good, Mar," Shauna says. Everybody nods in agreement.

I shift a bit and readjust Tris on my leg. "I'm sorry," she says, standing up.

"Sit down, babe, it's fine." She shakes her head and sits down on the ground between my feet. "Tris-"

"I'm good, Four," she says, giving me a warm smile. "I don't want to break your other leg too." I scoff, the odds of her even bruising me are small – but she has her mind made up, so I give up.

We all finish eating the delicious seasoned potatoes and then throw our plates in the fire and our silverware in the garbage bag hanging from a tree. Uriah wraps his arm around Marlene and kisses her temple. "Thank you for cooking."

She smiles back at him. "Of course."

"Who's ready to go fishing?" Zeke calls out. Tris stands up and hands me my crutch. I stand up and Zeke, Uriah, Will, Tris, and I all walk towards the dock and the pontoon. Tris, Uriah, and I hop on the pontoon. They take their seats while Will, Zeke, and I work on untying the pontoon from the dock. When we're free, Will man's the controls and the rest of us sit around in the seats next to him.

"So," Will says as he starts the motor. "Where're we heading?"

"Just go out where it's deep enough," Zeke shrugs. Will drives the pontoon away from the dock as Tris and Uriah wave to the girls on shore. Pretty soon, they fade away and they're too small to see clearly. I grab onto Tris and pull her into my lap.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Zeke says, pointing at us accusingly. "This is a _fishing_ trip, not a sex trip."

"She's sitting on my lap," I state, rolling my eyes.

Uriah makes a face. "I'm sure that that's how it always starts."

"You're disgusting. We wouldn't do anything with you sitting right there," I say. Tris rolls her eyes at my brothers and ignores their comments. Will stops the pontoon and then goes to the front and drops down the anchor.

"Alright," Zeke says, standing up. He grabs his pole from the compartment on the side next to his seat. I grab my pole from the compartment next to me and Tris stands up.

"Where's the bait?" she asks.

"That small cooler over there," Uriah says, pointing to the familiar blue cooler at the front of the pontoon. Tris goes to it and pulls out the Styrofoam container of worms. She removes the lid and then sets it on an empty chair that we all can reach easily.

"You're not scared of the worms?" Will asks, surprised.

She shakes her head and scoffs. "No."

Zeke and Uriah nod in approval, clearly impressed by this female that doesn't fear the slimy, and completely harmless, crawlers. I just grin at her. She ignores all of us and carefully grabs onto the hook that is already knotted onto my string. She reaches into the container, takes a worm, squeezes it to break off a smaller piece, and then stabs it onto my hook securely.

"Wow," Uriah says. "Maybe she isn't as City Girl as we thought."

Tris smirks and carefully holds my hook. "You casting or am I?"

I chuckle and hand her my pole. "Have at it." She takes my pole, holds it carefully up and back, looks behind her to make sure she has clearance, hits the button, casts, and then releases. "Damn." We all watch her bobber appear a good thirty feet away.

"Wow," Uriah says. "Congratulations to the City Girl."

"Still going to call me that?" she asks, rolling her eyes.

"Well, we all know we can't call you Stiff, so…" Zeke says.

Tris actually cracks a smile. "That is true."

The other three cast out in different directions and Tris and I stare at her bobber. "What kind of fish can you catch out here?" she asks.

"Bass," Zeke says.

"Pike," Will says. "Perch."

"Trout," I add to the list.

"Salmon," Uriah says.

She nods. "I've had salmon before, but it's not the same is it?"

Uriah shrugs. "I don't know. I've never had salmon." Tris looks at me but I shrug too – I've never had it either.

We sit in silence for a while, all of us staring at our bobbers. "I wonder if I've even got any bait on here anymore," Tris says to herself. She reels in her line and I watch her bobber drag through the water to us. She lifts her hook up and out, and sure enough, her worm is gone. "Dammit," she mumbles.

I grab another worm and hook it and then she casts back out. "So…" Uriah says. Silence on these fishing trips is usually rare. We always end up talking about one thing: girls. These trips are where I learned almost everything I knew before I met Tris. I don't think any of us feel comfortable talking how we always did with Tris here now. Zeke clears his throat and continues watching his bobber. Will starts whistling and I just stare at Tris' bobber.

"Okay," Tris says, obviously sensing the awkward silence. "Should I not have come?"

"No, no," Uriah says. "It's fine."

Tris looks doubtfully at him. "Clearly it isn't. I intruded on your 'boy time.'"

Will shakes his head. "No you didn't."

Tris sighs and turns back to watch her bobber. After five seconds, it starts moving. "Tobias," she says.

"I see it, reel it in slowly, test it." She does as I suggest and her bobber definitely sinks down. "Reel it in!"

She begins turning the reel and I watch the tip of the pole curve over. As she reels, the pole bends more and more drastically. She tugs on it hard as she reels. "Damn!" Uriah yells, setting his pole down and coming to watch. Zeke and Will quickly follow suit and we watch as Tris struggles to reel it what seems like a very big fish.

"Come on!" Zeke yells in encouragement. Tris reels, gives some slack, reels more, and then gives slack. She gives a few last, good turns and a huge bass comes wailing out of the water.

"Yeah!" I yell. I quickly grab onto the fish and drop it down onto the floor of the pontoon. "Damn, this thing is huge!" It must be around twenty inches and probably the same in weight.

"I won't call you a City Girl anymore," Uriah says. "This one is bigger than the one Zeke caught last year."

"No it's not!" Zeke says. Will drags the fish over to the measuring tape along the wall of the pontoon next to the far chair.

"Twenty and a half inches," Will announces.

"Mine was twenty-one!" Zeke yells. Will picks up the fish and plops it onto the scale next to the ruler.

"He's nineteen and a half pounds."

"You win there," Zeke admits. "Mine was only seventeen."

Tris grins and pets her catch. "I'm excited to eat it."

"Take a picture with it! Your first lake catch!" Uriah says. Tris picks the largemouth bass up by its jaw as Uriah aims his camera phone at her. She grins happily and he snaps a really great picture. He shows it to her and she grins.

"Good job," I tell her. She kisses me on the cheek on her way to the larger cooler. She drops the fish inside and slams the top.

"I am the bomb," she says proudly and we all laugh with her, but nobody denies it.

We spend the next three hours fishing, talking, and laughing. Our conversations inevitably get a little Rated R every now and then, but Tris either laughs along or ignores us. Uriah ends up hooking a small pike, but it falls off and gets away. Zeke and Will each catch a couple of small perch that they throw back. I catch a twenty inch trout that we throw into the cooler to eat. After all of that, and the fact that Uriah has to pee, we decide to go back to camp.

I help Zeke and Will tie the pontoon back up onto the dock as the girls make their way down the dock, their flip-flops slapping against the wood. "How'd it go?" Christina asks. She gives Will a short kiss and smiles.

"Tris caught a huge bass," Uriah says.

"Seriously?" The girls jump onto the pontoon and go to the cooler. They carefully open it and gasp.

"Whoa!" Lynn says. "Nice!"

"Thanks," Tris says shyly.

"Who caught the other one?" Shauna asks.

"That was me," I say. "Zeke and Will caught some perch."

"Where are they?" Christina asks.

"We threw them back," Zeke shrugs.

"Too small," Will says. The girls nod in understanding.

"What about you, Uri?" Marlene asks.

Uriah groans. "A pike fell off my hook."

Marlene shrugs and wraps and arm around him. "That's okay," she says.

"Will!" Christina squeaks. "You're burnt!" We all look over to see Will and his bare, bright red chest. I guess I didn't even notice it before.

Will looks down in shock, just noticing now too. "Oh shit." He looks up at Zeke, Uriah, Tris, and I but doesn't see us burnt.

"I don't burn," Uriah laughs.

"Me either," I shrug. Tris looks down at her arms and shrugs. She looks darker, but not red.

"I gotta go," Uriah says. He quickly hops off the boat and runs down the dock. We watch him disappear behind the trees.

Nobody says anything; we all know where he's going. "So, what's for lunch?" Zeke asks. I hear Tris chuckle behind me.

"Fish!" Christina says. "Bass or…?"

"Trout," I finish for her.

"Yeah. Bass or trout?" she asks everybody.

* * *

The nine of us sit around Tris' cleaned and gutted bass wrapped in foil sitting on the low fire. "It should be done soon," Will says, re-wrapping the foil after checking on it.

"I'm excited," Tris says. "What does bass taste like?"

"It's my favorite," Zeke says.

"I don't know," Marlene says. "It tastes like fish." Tris looks around for a better description, but we all just nod. Yeah, that's pretty much right.

"They aren't the world's most flavorful, but they're good," Uriah says. That's true too and we all find ourselves nodding.

"About a minute more," Will says. Christina and Lynn get up to grab plates and silverware and pass them out.

Tris sits on my knee with her plate in her hand, eagerly waiting to be served as Will opens up the foil and puts the fish onto a plate. He divides it up into nine equal pieces and puts a piece on everybody's plates.

Tris takes a large bite and we all stop to watch her reaction. She chews it, swallows, nods, and then takes another bite. "Good?" I chuckle. She quickly takes another bite and nods enthusiastically.

"Also, Will is really good at cooking fish," Christina says.

"Nah," Will says, taking a bite of his own fish.

"This is awesome, Will," Uriah says.

I nod. "You cook fish better than any of us."

We all fall silent as we enjoy our lunch. Silence doesn't last long with my friends though. "So," Shauna says. "After we eat, should we take that hike?"

"Yeah!" Marlene says.

"I think I'll stay back and do some more fishing off the dock or something," I say.

Tris looks up at me and frowns. "You don't want to come?"

"I do, but my leg would only slow everybody down."

She frowns sadly. "I'll stay back with you."

I shake my head. "No, you go. You should see the waterfalls."

"I don't want to leave you here alone."

I shrug. "I'll enjoy the quiet and catch us some lunch for tomorrow." She purses her lips. "I'll be fine, babe. Have fun on the hike."

She throws her empty plate into the fire and leans back against my chest. "If that's what you want."

I nod. "Yeah. You'll love it."

* * *

**Tris**

I lace up my new hiking boots and then stand up from the lawn chair. I turn to Tobias who is sitting and peacefully looking out at the lake. "Are you sure?" I ask him.

He nods and smiles. "Have fun."

I bend down and press my lips to his. "I love you."

He chuckles, "I love you, too."

"Come on, Tris!" Christina yells from the edge of our plot. I give Tobias one last smile before I jog across our plot and join my friends. I fall into step behind Christina and in front of Shauna as we walk a trail through the woods.

Tobias was wise to stay behind. There are a lot of loose rock and roots coming out of the ground that I trip on, so I can't imagine the struggle he'd be having on one leg and one crutch.

"Do you guys remember how much further it is to the water fall?" Christina asks breathlessly.

"We can stop to take a break," Shauna says.

"I think that's a good idea," Marlene says from the front. We stop in right there on the trail and plop down. There are plenty of roots and rocks to sit on, so that's nice.

"I think it's about a half a mile away," Will says.

Zeke nods. "And we'll be able to hear it."

"Did anybody bring any water?" Marlene asks.

Lynn reaches into her backpack and retrieves a plastic bottle. She passes it down to Marlene and Marlene eagerly gulps half of it down. Uriah says something quietly to her and she nods, but I can't hear what is said.

After a few minutes, we all catch our breath and start hiking again. Almost the entire trail is going up a slight incline that I can feel in my legs more than I can see with my eyes. A couple of minutes later, I hear water rushing. We all start moving noticeably faster towards the sound.

I see a break in the trees up ahead and watch Marlene walk through them. "We made it!" she yells.

The rest of us jog the short distance and look up at the beautiful waterfall cascading down into a serene pond. The water is clear and quite blue; it almost reminds me of the ocean. The ripples from the waterfall fade out into the rest of the pond which is smooth and calm. The whole scene is surrounded by greenery and different flowers.

"This is beautiful," I say to myself, stepping forward.

"It's better every time I see it," Christina says.

We're all very quiet, as if noise would disrupt the beauty. I wish Tobias were here to see this, but he surely would have hurt himself coming up here. I take out my phone from my pocket and snap a picture to show him when we get back.

"Who is up for a swim?" Lynn asks. All of us girls wore our swimsuits under our clothes, so we strip and the guys all just take off their shirts. We all leave our clothes in the dry grass and walk towards the edge of the pond.

"Do you think it's cold?" Marlene asks.

"Let's find out," Uriah grins. With that, he cannonballs into the water. He resurfaces with a huge grin. "It's warm!"

Zeke jumps in next and floats around on his back with a grin. After that, the rest of us get in. I wade in at first, but when I discover how warm it is, I enter quickly.

We swim and splash around in the sun-heated water for a long time. When we get out, my fingers are prunes and I'm exhausted. We all get out and I put my clothes back on over my swimsuit. The other girls don't mind walking around in their bikinis, but I just prefer not to do that in front of everybody. I wouldn't mind it if it was just Tobias, but I'm less comfortable around Will, Zeke, and Uriah.

We make our way back, and in some ways it's easier because it's now a slight decline. However, because of that, I find myself needing to grab onto tree branches for stability so I don't trip over the rocks and roots. The hike back seems to go faster and before I know it, I can see our camp up ahead.

I look towards the dock and see the familiar form of Tobias sitting in a chair on the end, holding a fishing pole in his hand with his tackle box and a cooler next to him. I go directly to the end of the dock to sit next to him.

When he hears footsteps behind him, he turns and smiles widely at me. "Hey, you're back!"

I grin back. "Yeah!"

"How was it?" he asks, holding out his arm that isn't holding his fishing pole.

I move closer to him and he wraps his arm around my middle. I drape mine around his neck and plop down on his lap. "It was amazing."

He observes my wet hair. "You went swimming."

I smile. "Yeah, at the pond at the bottom of the waterfall." I take my phone out of my pocket and show him the picture I took.

"I love that place," he says.

"I wish you could have come."

He nods. "But I assume you know now why I stayed back."

I sigh and nod. "You would have fallen. I almost fell."

He begins looking me over with concern. "Did you?"

I chuckle. "No." I watch his bobber for a minute before I wonder. "Did you catch anything?"

"A lot of little perch," he says. He gestures to the cooler and I open it to find a decent sized fish about twelve inches long.

"I know I'm new to freshwater fish, but I don't think that's a perch."

He laughs. "No, that's the bass I caught. I threw the perch back."

"Wow," I say, looking at his bass. It's not as big as the one I caught, but it's still a nice, healthy size. "Guess you weren't kidding about catching lunch."

He shrugs like it's nothing. "I'm done for now." He begins reeling in his line and pulls it up and out. I carefully grab his hook as it swings in the air and I hook it in one of the rungs on his pole. He looks to his empty hook. "That explains why I haven't been getting any bites."

I laugh and stand up. I carry his tackle box in one hand and his fishing pole in the other while he carries the cooler with his bass. I set the fishing equipment in the pontoon and he puts the cooler down next to the other one from earlier.

"Catch anything?" Zeke asks as we sit down in the circle with our friends.

"A bass," Tobias shrugs.

"How big?" Uriah asks. Tobias spreads his hands apart about a foot. "Not bad."

"Now what?" Lynn asks everybody.

"Now I'd like to take a nap," Marlene says. A few of us nod in agreement, including me. After that hike and the swim, I'm exhausted.

"You want to nap?" Tobias asks in my ear. I nod. He pats my leg and I stand up. Everybody else starts standing while I hand Tobias his crutch.

"Goodnight," Zeke calls out as we all start walking to our tents.

I leave my shoes and socks outside the tent and we crawl in. It's hotter than hell in here. "Can we open the door to the screen?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah, just let me change first." He nods. "Can you untie me?" He unties my straps and then I let my bikini top fall off, feeling relieved to have the tight material off of me. I flop down, not even bothering to cover myself.

"You gonna nap like that?" Tobias laughs lightly.

I sigh. "No. I'm just too tired to put a tank top on." He goes to my duffle bag and pulls out my tank top.

"Here, sit up," he says. I reach my hand out and he chuckles and grabs it, pulling me up. I lazily lift my arms up and he slides my tank top on over me.

"I should be wearing a bra," I say through a yawn.

"You have swimsuit bottoms on under your shorts?" he asks. I nod sleepily. He tells me to lie back down and then he pulls my shorts and my bikini bottoms off of me. I'm way too tired to care. He grabs a pair of my underwear from my bag and slides them on me. I start laughing as I watch him. "What?" he asks.

"Usually you're doing the opposite of this," I say, gesturing to him dressing me.

"I prefer that anyways," he says, making me laugh again. He turns around and opens up the opaque layer of the door, letting air come in through the screen.

He takes his t-shirt off before he lies down next to me and I curl up against him. He kisses my forehead. "I love you."

"Mm," I hum, already falling asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: By the way, let us not slash GerdyGertha for her lack of fishing terminology and knowledge of fish. I used Google and personal experience. Personally, I like the taste of bass and I don't know much more beyond that.  
Anyways, review if you'd like – I'd like you to. :)  
-GerdyGertha**


	69. Chapter 69

**Tris  
Monday, June 1, 4201  
5 Days left**

After the nice, long, relaxing camping weekend up at Lake Michigan, we're all back, sitting at our usual lunch table for break. Back to stressing out about finals.

The way our classes work this week is strange and different to me. Our school days are shorter than usual and our class times are all mixed up. Today, the entire school will go to their first period classes for two hours and take their final. Then we all have a thirty minute break in the cafeteria to eat something, study, or leave. After the break, we all go back to our first period to finish or we go home.  
Today is the exception, because almost everybody is enrolled in six classes and there are only five days in a week, we have to take two finals today. Today is also the only day where we can stay after school to complete a test.

It should be an easy day for Tobias and I because we have our Government and Geography finals today. Neither of us is worried about the Government final; we quizzed each other on our way home from Lake Michigan, and we both went through our notes with ease. The Geography final shouldn't be too difficult either. Mr. Jacobs said it would be a simple multiple choice test.

"I'm glad we took that weekend," Christina says, eating some apple slices from a plastic bag.

We all nod in agreement. "Me too," Marlene says quietly. With everything going on, I _almost_ forgot about Marlene. None of us has breathed a word about her pregnancy and none of us will. I know that Marlene has big dreams of becoming a pediatrician and so I don't know what she and Uriah plan to do about their baby. Whatever they do, I hope they know that we'll all be here to support them.

I grab Tobias hand under the table. I feel him looking at me, but my eyes are looking forward, staring at nothing. Ever since we found out about Marlene, I keep wondering what it must be like. The only thing that comes to my mind: terrifying. I can't imagine what she's going through and I don't want to anytime soon. Someday, maybe I'll want to and maybe even with Tobias, but not now.

I see myself with him. I see myself married to him with kids in a little two story house with a nicely trimmed green lawn. Maybe we'd have a dog; perhaps a yellow lab or a golden retriever. A strange, and a very unprepared part of me can picture two little brown haired, blue eyed kids chasing each other around the green yard. It's a vivid picture, but it's far off in the future.

Before I know it, the bell rings and our thirty minute break is up. I shake myself from my alarmingly deep thoughts and grab my backpack. We head towards the elevator so that we can get to Geography for our, hopefully easily, final.

"Are you okay?" Tobias asks when the elevator doors shut.

I look up at him and smile. "Yeah, I'm good."

He frowns slightly. "You seem kind of out of it."

I sigh. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" The elevator doors open and we step out.

I decide that I don't want to tell him exactly what I was thinking about. "Are you coming over tonight so we can study?"

He nods. "Yeah." He looks at me skeptically for a second, but I decide to keep walking. My thoughts both frightened me and worried me. I shouldn't think about things like that. I'm _seventeen._

We walk into Geography and I scan the room. Our classes are all jumbled so I don't know who we'll end up being with. I look around but I don't see anybody. Tobias and I take the seats that we'd sit in if it was a normal day and we wait in silence for class to start.

* * *

I finish my test and then pick up my backpack. I hand my test in to Mr. Jacobs and he smiles. "Have a good summer."

I smile back at him. "Thanks, Mr. Jacobs, you too." I go out into the hallway so I can leave. Tobias finished about a half an hour ago and he already left.

I take the stairs down to the student entryway where all the tables and chairs are. I see somebody sitting at a table alone, bent over a textbook. When I get closer, I see the familiar short, dark brown hair, strong arms, and crutch leaning against the adjacent chair.

"I thought you left," I say. He turns and his blue eyes smile at me.

"I wanted to wait for you."

I kiss his cheek before I sit down next to him. "You didn't have to," I sigh.

He shrugs. "It's fine, I needed to brush up on Chemistry anyways. Besides, I wanted to ask you something." I look at him questioningly. "What were you thinking about during break today?"

I thought I had successfully avoided that. "How about we go to my house and talk there." He nods and starts packing up his books.

I have my car today. Seniors aren't in school because they took their finals last week. They graduate on Thursday night and then Caleb's graduation party is on Friday night – everybody else's last day of school. It's crazy to think that my brother is going back to California to go to college. When I look at him, I still see the clumsy kid who used to steal my snacks and tease me.

"I'll see you in a minute," Tobias says, pulling me out of my thoughts. I wave to him as he goes to his truck across the lot and I head to my car.

I throw my backpack into the passenger seat and start up my car. I pull out of the lot and I'm right behind Tobias the entire way to my house. I park in back and get inside so I can unlock the front door. When I get inside, I go to the front entryway to see Caleb and Tobias staring off. _Well, shit._

"Tobias," I say quickly. His eyes find mine and I watch him soften. "Let's go upstairs." Tobias nods and walks around Caleb, who is glaring at him. Tobias follows me upstairs though and I quickly shut us into my room. "What the hell was that?" I ask him.

"I think Caleb heard about Marlene," Tobias says, rubbing the back of his neck – a nervous habit. "Caleb thought he should 'warn' me or something."

I scoff. "He knows nothing, don't listen to anything he says."

"He's got a point though. I wouldn't want that… not, um… now," Tobias stammers, looking down at the floor.

I turn around and go to my desk. "Yeah, just, uh, don't listen to Caleb. He's just playing big brother." I try to say it nonchalantly, but I don't know if Tobias buys it.

I take my books out of my backpack and put them on my desk. I feel a large hand gently tug on my shoulder. "Tris," he says. I turn and see his worried frown. "What were you thinking about today?"

I sigh and go to my bed to sit down. I sit, and then let myself fall onto my back – exhausted. "The future."

I hear his crutch as he comes to my bed and sits down next to me. "We all keep thinking about that, huh?"

I shake my head. "No, this time I was thinking further into the future. Like, ten, twenty years."

I feel his eyes on me but I keep mine glue to the white ceiling. I wonder why ceilings are always white. Why is white the default color for everything? Why aren't ceilings blue or bright yellow? "What about ten, twenty years from now?"

I shake my head. "It doesn't matter."

Tobias sighs in defeat. "Okay."

I turn my head and look at him. "That's it? You're not going to press?"

He shrugs. "If you wanted me to know, you'd tell me." I feel myself smiling. "What?"

I bite my lip and just shrug. "I don't know. You're just sweet."

He groans at the compliment. "Alright, whatever. Let's start studying."

* * *

"It's a big test, Tris," he says after I whine for the thousandth time about studying for our Erudite History final tomorrow.

"Come on, how hard can it be?" I ask.

"For the past two years, the test has gone from two-hundred and sixty to three-hundred multiple choice questions plus an essay," he warns.

I feel my jaw slack. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," he says. He looks back down at the flashcard and I groan internally. "What did Dauntless' Choosing Ceremony bowl contain?"

"Lit coals," I answer.

"What was the Abnegation's main form of transportation?"

"The bus," I answer.

"Wrong," he says. "It's a trick question – Ms. Mathews is a fan of those."

"What's the answer then?"

"Their feet. They walked everywhere and took the bus when the distance was too great."

I drop my head onto my desk. "You have to be kidding me," I mumble.

I hear him laugh lightly. "What faction was responsible for peace and order?"

"Dauntless," I answer.

"Wrong."

"What the fuck?" I ask, sitting up.

"Another trick question. All the factions were responsible for peace and order. That's what the factions were for, Tris."

I cover my face with my hands. "This is bullshit."

"Yeah," Tobias nods. "And the rest of us have taken tests like this our whole lives."

"Are these even real questions?" I ask.

"Yes. Every year we answer the same questions over and over again. Eventually, we start memorizing them." He shuffles through his large deck of flashcards before taking out one that is quite beaten up. "I wrote this in third grade," he says, handing it to me.

Even young Tobias had neat writing. _Where is the Choosing Ceremony held?_ I flip the card to see his small, childish script. _The Hub_

"Good God," I mutter.

"Every year, I just add new cards to the stack."

"How many cards do you have?" I ask, gesturing to the large, messy stack.

"Probably around five-hundred," he shrugs. "She's a very thorough teacher."

I smack my hand against my forehead. "I'd say so."

"At what age do dependents choose a faction?"

"Sixteen."

"What color defines Erudite?"

"Blue."

"Who is the best looking of the Pedrad-Eaton family?" he asks. I look at him with a raised eyebrow and he laughs loudly.

"Uriah," I deadpan. He stops laughing which makes me laugh.

"Who has the meanest girlfriend in the world?"

"Zeke," I say. Tobias laughs too.

He nods, "That was a good one."

"Alright, keep quizzing me."

"What nickname was given to the people of Amity by the people of Dauntless?" he asks. I frown – I have no idea. "Banjo-strumming hippies."

I laugh loudly. "That was _not_ a question!" He shows me the card. "That's insane."

"It's true," he says. "Pansycake was a choice word, but banjo-strumming hippies was reserved for the Amity."

"Like 'Stiff' for Abnegation?"

He nods. "Yeah, but everybody in the city used that. What was the choice breakfast food of the Dauntless?"

"Uh… eggs?"

"Wrong!" Tobias calls out. "Muffins."

"Did they have a particular favorite flavor?" I ask. His eyes narrow at my smart-ass question and I laugh. "Sorry. Next one."

"Which faction was responsible for providing food?"

"Amity."

"Which faction is represented by an eye?"

"Erudite."

"Which faction was the most honest?"

I roll my eyes. "Candor."

"How many factions are there?"

"Five."

"How many children was an Abnegation couple allowed to conceive?"

"What? I didn't know they had a limit."

"They didn't," Tobias says. "It was a trick question."

We go on this way for another hour. We finally get through his stack of flashcards. While we studied, he divided the cards up into piles of ones that I got wrong, ones I got right, and ones he needs to study himself. We go over the ones I got wrong and then I quiz him on the pile he set aside for himself.

"I'd like to sleep now," I say through a yawn.

He nods tiredly. "Me too."

"Are you going to eat dinner here?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I don't have to."

"You can if you want."

"Okay." We go downstairs to find my mother in the kitchen, stirring a pot of something on the stove.

"Hey, mom," I say.

"Hi, honey," she says, not turning around. I go up to her and get a good whiff of the chili she is making.

"That smells good."

She finally turns. "Thank you. It's a new recipe from Cathy at work." Just then, she notices Tobias. "Oh, Tobias!" He crutches over to us and my mom wraps an arm around him.

He looks surprised for a second before he wraps his free arm around her. "Hi, Mrs. Prior."

"You call me Natalie," my mom says. "What were you two up to?"

"Studying," I say. "We have our Erudite History final tomorrow."

"Oh? How do you think you'll do?"

I sigh. "I hope I do well."

"I'm sure you will, sweetie," my mom says. "This will be done soon, would you mind setting the table?"

"Sure. Can Tobias eat with us?"

"Of course!" The corner of Tobias' mouth lifts in a small smile that my mother doesn't even notice in her busy stirring.

"Thank you, M-Natalie," Tobias says. I laugh to myself and go to the cupboard with the bowls.

"Hey, would you grab five glasses?" I ask Tobias. He nods and goes to the cupboard next to mine and grabs five glasses and sets them on the counter. I hand him the five bowls so I can take the cups and then we go into the dining room. I go back for napkins and silverware while Tobias sets the places.

We finish and I smile at him. "Thanks for the help." Tobias leans down and kisses my temple just as Caleb steps in the room.

Caleb clears his throat and Tobias looks up. I watch his gaze harden at the sight of my brother. "Look, Four," Caleb says. "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said that."

I frown and look between the boys. "What did you say?"

Tobias sighs and Caleb looks between us with confusion. "He didn't tell you?"

I shake my head and look up at Tobias. "Tell me what?"

Caleb opens his mouth to speak but Tobias cuts him off. "Nothing. It doesn't matter."

Caleb sighs. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, Four, but I should tell her."

"Tell me what?" I demand sharply. I'm tired of the vague talk.

"I told Four that if he knocked you up that I'd cut off his dick and shove it up his ass," Caleb says quietly.

My jaw drops to the floor. "You said _what?!_" I feel my feet carry me towards Caleb but a firm arm wraps around me, stopping me. "What makes you think you have any right to-"

"Beatrice," Caleb says, putting his hands up. "I apologized."

"You don't just say 'I'm sorry' for saying something like _that!_"

"Tris," Tobias says. "Calm down."

I spin in Tobias' arm and look up at him. "No! How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because I told him that if I ever hurt you that that's exactly what he should do."

I raise my eyebrow. "You'd want him to cut off your-"

Tobias cringes. "Maybe not that exactly, but something terrible, yes."

I put my hand up on Tobias' cheek. "No. That's not right."

"If I ever hurt you, I'd want someone to punish me for it," he says solemnly. His arm stays around me, but it loosens and falls to my waist.

I shake my head. "You won't." I know that if Caleb is paying any attention to us, he's thinking that Tobias is talking about breaking my heart. But I can see in Tobias' eyes that my heart isn't what we're talking about. "You're not your father," I whisper so that only he can hear me.

Tobias looks down and avoids my eyes. "You don't know that."

"Look at me," I say. "Please." His dark blue eyes look into mine and I see his fear in them. "I _do_ know that."

"I'm really sorry," Caleb says. "I'm, um, going to go now."

I nod at him and then turn back around to Tobias. "We're going to talk about this later," I say. He dejectedly nods, not meeting my eyes. "I love you," I tell him. He looks back into my eyes and I try to smile reassuringly at him. I press my lips to his for a short moment.

"I love you, too," he says quietly. I step out of his embrace and go to the kitchen.

"Need any help, mom?"

* * *

We finish a fairly calm dinner of the delicious chili my mother made. I begin stacking up the dishes. "Thank you," Tobias says to my mom.

"You're welcome," mom says with a warm smile. I grab the bowls and silverware and go into the kitchen.

I put the dishes in the sink and turn to see Tobias and Caleb carrying in cups. "Thanks," I say as they set them on the counter. Caleb briefly nods and then goes upstairs while Tobias walks past me to the sink. He leans his crutch against the counter before he turns on the water. I watch him rinse the dishes under the tap before I come to my senses. "I can do it," I say.

He smirks. "I'll rinse, you load the dishwasher," he says.

"Okay." I take the rinsed dishes from the other side of the sink and load the dishwasher. I also put in the chili pot, my mother's utensils, and her cutting board. When it's full, I put the detergent in and close it up. I turn it on just as Tobias is drying his hands on a towel. "Thank you," I say, wrapping my arms around his waist.

He leans down and presses a soft kiss to my lips. He rests his forehead against mine and I smile. "Anytime."

"Are you staying tonight?" I ask him.

He sighs and stands up straight. "I think I should go home tonight."

I nod. "Okay. I need to get some sleep tonight anyways."

"Yeah," he nods. "Do you want me to leave the flashcards?"

The thought of having five-hundred flashcards staring at me, pressuring me while I sleep sounds terrifying. "No!" I say quickly. "Um, I mean, you might need them."

I bite my lip and he laughs. "Okay."

We go upstairs and into my room. I lay down on my bed and he lies down next to me. "Tobias," I start. He groans. "Come on, talk to me."

He sighs deeply and looks right into my eyes. "There's nothing to say."

"I know you're scared of being like him, but you aren't and you never will be."

He looks away from my eyes and looks up at the ceiling. "There's no way you can know that."

I roll onto my side and rest my head on his chest. "Maybe there's no way _you_ know, but _I_ do."

He shakes his head. "How?"

"Every time you look at me, every time you touch me, every time you tell me you love me, I can tell. It's so clearly obvious that you are nothing like him. You love with your whole heart where he didn't love at all. You care about our happiness and safety in unbelievable ways that make me love you all the more. Nothing like him."

Tobias looks down at me and smiles - just barely, but it disappears just as quickly. "Tris, did I ever tell you how my mother died?" I can't find my voice, so I just shake my head. Tobias takes a deep breath and looks back up to the ceiling.  
"I was five years old and she was pregnant. A girl, that's what the doctors said. My, um, my dad didn't care about that. He didn't just beat me, he beat her too. He didn't care that she was pregnant." I feel the tears in my eyes, but I don't speak.  
"She went into early labor, but neither of them made it." I want to say something - something to comfort him, but I don't know what to say. "That's why I'm scared."

I feel my tears fall, but he doesn't say anything about them. "I didn't know. I am so, so sorry, Tobias."

"You couldn't have known; I never told you."

"This doesn't change anything. You're still you, not him."

Tobias' arm wraps securely around me and he buries his face in my hair. "Thank you. For everything."

"I haven't done anything, Tobias."

He pulls back and looks in my eyes. His deep blue eyes hold nothing but love, and it makes my heart swell. "Yes you have. You've given me courage and love and that's all I ever wanted."

I lean up and kiss his lips, softly, lovingly. "You gave me those too." I settle against his chest and listen to his heart beat. This is all I ever wanted.

* * *

**Author's Note: That fluffy bit was originally in the middle of a very, very long chapter, but I sliced it. Besides, I love ending a chapter in some fluffy FourTris goodness.  
Answering a question: I will be ending this story really soon. I'm talking like 2-3 more chapters plus an Epilogue. So many of you say that this story is part of your daily routine, and you have no idea how much that warms my heart. But, unfortunately, I can't continue this story forever. However, there **_**will**_** be one-shots. (Are 'two-shots' a thing? Like having 2 chapters in a one-shot?)**

**I think some of the one-shots could be 'Fill-in-the-Gap-Shots' I created this idea from a review that asked me to do a Candor or Dauntless game camping style. Unfortunately, I already wrote this chapter and published it before I saw the review. (This little part is an edit in case you were confused.) Would you guys like Fill-in-the-Gap-Shots? - That's what I've named them haaaha**

**I love you all and I thank you for everything.  
This is sounding like a goodbye and it's not supposed to so I'll shut up.  
Review if it tickles your fancy. (This is an age old phrase but I always thought it was a bit sexual sounding... I definitely don't mean it like that though.. It's 2:41 AM – can you tell?)  
****-GerdyGertha**

**P.S. This is super random, but I can't remember if I've said this or not: Just about every place, street, restaurant, land er.. area I mention, I **_**make up**_**.  
Like West Ridge, that very well may be a suburb outside of LA, but the one in this story was made up in my brain.  
Lake Purewater came out of my brain too (Pure, like pure genes, haaaahaa – that's where the name came from in case you were curious.)  
The restaurants, - totally fake - etcetera, etcetera.  
Some things are real, like Millennium Park, The Bean (though I don't know if it has a real title,) Lake Michigan is definitely real (even though I changed it a bit,) LA – didn't make that up, etcetera, etcetera.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Tris  
Tuesday, June 2, 4201  
4 Days left**

I sit in my desk next to Tobias, nervously shaking my leg. "Can you stop?" Uriah asks. "You're making me nervous for a test I've taken ten times." I stop shaking my leg and Uriah sighs in relief.

"How many questions do you think it'll have this year?" Lynn asks.

"My guess is three-fifty," Zeke says.

"That seems kind of high," Tobias says. "She adds about twenty questions every year."

"What's your guess then?" Uriah asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Three-twenty-three," Tobias says.

"But you said she adds twenty," Zeke says.

Tobias smirks. "I said she adds _about_ twenty."

Lynn shakes her head. "How do you know?"

"I pay attention," Tobias shrugs.

"Well, smart ass," Zeke says. "You're on." He holds his hand out and Tobias just stares at it. "Twenty bucks says I'm closer."

Tobias scoffs and firmly shakes Zeke's hand. "You're on."

A few minutes later, Ms. Mathews gets everyone's attention, and she hands out our finals. I've seen some pretty large finals, but this one tops them all. It's like a fifteen page packet with questions on _both_ sides. Plus, she gave us each an essay prompt and plenty of lined paper. I take a deep breath and get started on the essay.

* * *

I round question two-hundred and fifty when the bell rings, telling us that it's time for break. "Everybody, leave your exams face down on your desk and then go to break. I expect those of you who did not finish to be back here in half an hour." Everybody begins groaning and standing up, stretching a bit, and then disappearing out the door.

Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, Tobias, and I walk out of the room. I take the elevator downstairs with Tobias while the other three take the stairs. We all meet up in the cafeteria at our usual table.

"You owe me twenty bucks," Tobias says when we sit down. Zeke rolls his eyes and takes out his wallet. He takes a twenty dollar bill, crumples it into a ball, and throws it at Tobias. Tobias catches it easily, smoothes it out, and shoves it into his wallet with a smug smile. "How does dinner on Zeke sound?" he asks me.

I laugh at him and wink. "I'm free on Saturday."

"What did you bet on?" Shauna asks.

"Zeke thought there'd be three-hundred and fifty questions on the Erudite History test," Uriah says. "Four thought there'd be three-hundred and twenty-three."

"There are three-hundred and twenty-four," Zeke grumbles.

"Hey, anybody else find that funny?" Marlene asks. It takes a second, but then everybody is making a combination of an amused eye roll and a short laugh at Marlene's observation of the 'four' coincidence.

Tobias chuckles to himself about something different a minute later and I look at him questioningly. He just waves me off and I dismiss it.

"How is the Erudite History test?" Christina asks. "I take it tomorrow."

"It's hard," I groan.

At the same time, Zeke shrugs. "Not bad."

Uriah shrugs too. "It's all a repeat."

"I had seven questions left when the bell rang," Tobias says.

I groan. "I had one-hundred questions left!"

"You were still on two-twenty-four?!" Zeke asks.

"No. Two-fifty," I say.

"That's not one-hundred, Tris," Tobias says.

I laugh awkwardly. "Eh-h… yeah. I'm not the best at math."

My friends spend the rest of break talking about their upcoming finals while I use Tobias' flashcards. The bell rings and I anxiously walk with Tobias towards the elevators.

"What did you write your essay about?" I ask Tobias as we walk.

"The differences between fearlessness and bravery."

"_Why?!_"

Tobias chuckles. "Because my prompt asked me to talk about the virtue of Dauntless and its faults."

"Oh, we get different prompts?"

"Yeah," he says as the elevator doors open and we step inside. Every time the doors open, I become nervous that I'll see Henry again, but so far we haven't crossed paths again.

"Mine was to explain the contribution Amity had on the city."

"What did you write?"

"I wrote that they were extremely helpful banjo-strumming hippies," I deadpan. Tobias looks at me in horror. "I'm just kidding. I wrote about their farms."

"Good," Tobias says. "Ms. Mathews would not have liked that."

I laugh lightly as the doors open. "No, probably not." As we walk, I find that I am curious. "What were you laughing at during break?"

Tobias grins. "We have _four_ days left of school."

I roll me eyes but I laugh. "You're obsessed with yourself."

"Someone's gotta be," he says. I just laugh. "Do you want me to come over to study again tonight?" Tobias asks.

"What final do we have tomorrow?"

"Chemistry."

"Yeah," I say. "If you want to."

"Okay. I'll wait for you downstairs."

"No, Tobias, go home. I still have a lot to finish; I'll be here for a while. Go home, take a nap, eat something. I'll call you when I leave here."

He leans down and kisses me. "Okay." I chuckle and then we go back into the classroom.

* * *

I'm the last person to finish. Ms. Mathews eagerly accepts my test when I bring it up to her. She hurriedly wishes me a good summer and then practically shoves me out the door. I guess she's eager to finish school too.

I go downstairs and out to the parking lot. All of my friends' cars are gone, as are most of the cars in the lot. A frightened part of me wonders if those left over are taking the Algebra final.

I get into my car and take my phone out. I dial Tobias' number; it rings three times before he picks up. "Hello?" he asks, his voice scratchy from sleep.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

I hear him clear his throat. "Uh, no."

"You're a terrible liar - even over the phone."

I hear him laugh. "You leaving school?"

"Yeah. I'm in my car."

"Hang up," he says sternly.

"I'm not driving, Tobias. I'm sitting in the parking lot."

"Oh." I hear him yawn. "Alright, I'm getting up."

"I thought you weren't sleeping."

"Yeah… I lied."

I laugh. "Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Love you."

"Love you, too." I hang up and stick my phone in my sweatshirt pocket and then start my car. I drive out of the parking lot hoping and praying that tomorrow's test isn't as bad as today's. Thursday is Social Studies and Mrs. Tepper told us that it was going to focus mostly on society as well as some psychology thrown in. Having a child psychologist slash family counselor as a mother made that part of Social Studies quite easy. I'm not worried at all about that final. I've barely even studied.  
My Algebra one is a different story; the thought of that final on Friday kind of makes me want to bang my head against a wall.

* * *

I park in the back behind my house and quickly get inside. The last thing I need is for Tobias and Caleb to bump into each other again. I go to the front entryway and see it empty. I look out the front door window and don't see Tobias' truck. I sigh in relief, _crisis averted_.

I go to the kitchen to find myself something for lunch. I didn't eat anything during break so now I'm starving. I scrounge around and find some left over chili. I love leftover chili. I pour the chili into a bowl and put it in the microwave. Just as I press 'Start', there is a knock on the door.

I go back to the entry way and open the door to find a beautiful set of dark blue eyes staring down at me. "Hey!" I lean up and kiss Tobias before I move so that he can enter.

"Do I smell chili?" he asks.

I nod. "Leftovers."

"That chili was delicious. I don't think I've ever had chili that good," Tobias says, beginning to make his way to the kitchen.

I laugh and follow behind him. The microwave beeps and I take the bowl out. I stir it, check the temperature, and call it good. "Want half of it?"

He looks at the bowl; clearly he wants half of it. "Nah."

I raise an eyebrow and reach up to get a bowl. "You're a terrible liar in person too." He just chuckles and shrugs. I pour half of the chili into the second bowl, grab two spoons from the drawer, and then hand him his.

"What are we studying today, captain?" I ask.

He blows on his spoon. "Chem, Tris!" I laugh lightly. "That's like the third time I've told you."

"Usually you're the one with the shitty memory," I say.

He feigns hurt. "Wow, I'm leaving." He spins around on his crutches and heads towards the entry way. He stops mid-spin, grabs his bowl of chili, and then hobbles out of the room. I can't stop laughing.

"Tobias!" I follow him – it isn't hard to follow a boy with a crutch in one hand and a bowl of chili in the other. He walks through the entry way, up the stairs, down the hall, and into my room.

He sits down at my desk and eats his chili. "What are you doing in here?" he asks.

I shrug. "I was just following this crazy guy."

He laughs. "That's probably not safe."

"Probably not."

We eat our chili. When he isn't looking, I put mushrooms from my bowl into his. I don't mind mushrooms, but I prefer not to eat them if I have a choice. We finish quickly and then I go to sit on my bed.

"No, no, no," he says. "We have to study."

I groan. "Alright, you quiz me and I'll lay here and answer questions," I say as I flop onto my back.

He sighs and takes out his Chemistry textbook. "What's the chemical formula for salt?"

I roll my eyes. "Are you kidding me?"

"Fine," he chuckles. "What is the pounds per square inch of a tire traveling seventy six point two three kilometers per second on a sunny day with a wind speed of thirteen point two one kilometers per minute?"

"Four. The answer is four," I deadpan.

"Correct!" he exclaims. He dramatically slams his book closed. "You don't even need to study!"

"Yay!" He hobbles over to my bed and lays down.

"This is much more productive," he says.

"Indeed. I think we'll get a better education studying my ceiling."

He nods. "Exquisite color that is."

"Why thank you. It's called _Blanco de Taco_," I tell him in the most serious voice I can manage. We both burst into fits of laughter. Like the stupid, eye-wiping laughter.

"Damn," he sighs after we calm down. "We're going to ace that test tomorrow with all our knowledge."

"I know. We should just skip all of this and be scientists."

"We should."

"We could cure cancer with all our knowledge."

"Yeah," he says. "We should prank call someone."

I laugh, but he's not laughing. "Wait, seriously?"

He nods and pulls his phone out of his pocket. I grab mine too. "Uriah," we say at the same time. He pulls up Uriah's contact while I dial the code that blocks caller identification along with Uriah's number.

I bite my lip as the phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hello, sir," I say in a terrible, terrible British accent.

"Who is this?"

"This is madam Harriet… Curtain. I'm calling on behalf of your expired US citizenship," I say.

Uriah gasps on the other line. "_What?!_"

I hold back a laugh at his genuine shock and fear. "This _is_ sir Uriah Pedrad, correct?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Well, Mr. Pedrad I have an escort on the way to your residence as we speak to pick you up."

"Wait, this doesn't make any sense! What do you mean my 'expired US citizenship?!'"

I can barely contain my laughter. "One moment, I'll let you speak to my supervisor."

I hand the phone to Tobias and he grins. I cover my mouth with my pillow. "Hello," Tobias says, in a British accent just as terrible as my own. "This is…" Tobias' eyes dart around my room, much like mine did when I invented my own name. "Mister Hardwood Floor." At that, I burst into uncontrollable laughter and Tobias does too.

"Is this Four?" Uriah's voice asks. "Tris?"

"Hang up, hang up!" I tell Tobias. He hangs up the call and we fall into hysterics again.

"Oh my God," Tobias says.

"Mister Hardwood Floor!?"

He laughs. "I couldn't think of anything!"

I shake my head. "I can't believe how long we had him."

"I know. But, I mean, it's Uriah," Tobias shrugs.

"That's true."

"Who's our next victim?"

I scroll through my own contact. "How about my dad?"

Tobias pales. "Uh."

"Ha, just kidding."

"Hilarious," Tobias says. "Give the man more reason to kill me."

I scroll through my contacts some more. "Too bad Peter is in prison," I say, seeing his contact. Tobias laughs dryly. "How about Zeke?" Tobias eagerly nods and we enter in the number.

After a failed attempt at trying to convince Zeke that we are not Four and Tris, we give up and end the call. Our laughs die down and the stress of what is really going on comes back.

"Think we should actually study?" Tobias asks.

I sigh and stare up at the ceiling. "We probably should."

* * *

We sit at my desk and study Chemistry for two hours. After every cell in my brain has decided to give up the fight for focus, we decide we'd like to be done.

Tobias packs his books back into his backpack and then slings it over his shoulder. I carry our dishes down with us and he helps me wash them in the sink.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Tobias says.

I lean up and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. "Yeah." I open the front door to for him and he walks outside.

"I love you," he says.

I smile at him and kiss him once more. "I love you, too. Drive safe."

"I will." Then he turns and crutches down my home's short walkway and to his truck. I watch it disappear down the block before going back inside and looking around for my family.

I go to my dad's office and knock on the door. "Come in," I hear him say. I open the door to find him bent over a bunch of papers; all tagged with various sticky notes. "What can I do for you, Bea?"

I shrug. "Just wondering where everybody is."

"Your mother went to bed."

"Already?" I look up at the clock. "It's not even seven."

"She isn't feeling well," my dad says, rubbing his hand over his face.

I purse my lips. "Think she'd want some company? Or is she sleeping?"

"I'm sure she'd love some company," dad says. I nod and leave his office, shutting the door behind me.

I climb the stairs and go down the hall to my parent's room. I knock lightly on the door, just in case she is sleeping. "Come in," I hear my mother's tired voice call out. I enter their bedroom to find my mom curled up in the comforter. "How are you, mom?"

She tries to smile at me, but it looks forced. "I'm just feeling a little under the weather. How are you, sweetheart?"

I lay down on the bed next to my mom where my dad sleeps. "I'm fine, mom. What's wrong?"

She sighs and it turns into a cough. "Nothing really, just a cold."

"Okay," I say. I am absolutely positive that she can hear the worry in my voice, but she doesn't mention it.

"So, how was your day?"

I sigh. "I had my Erudite History test today."

"How did it go?"

"Not… perfectly."

My mom smiles a half smile. "That's okay, as long as you tried." I just shrug. "What's bothering you, Bea?"

_She can always tell._ "I keep having these weird thoughts."

"What kind of thoughts?"

I sigh and shake my head. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?'

"You'll get upset."

Mom shakes her head and her expression turns into worry. "Tell me what's wrong, Beatrice."

"Nothing is really _wrong_, but it's just weird. I keep thinking about the future."

"That's normal at your age."

I shake my head again. "I'm not talking about college; I'm talking about after college."

"Ah," she says knowingly. "That's not a bad thing."

"It's weird, mom. I'm seventeen! I shouldn't be thinking about marriage and… stuff."

"Honey, it's completely normal and not at all weird. When I was your age, I thought about the same things. It might even be more so for you because you've already found a boy you love." I guess she is right.  
"And with your friend being pregnant, it doesn't surprise me that those thoughts have popped into your head. As long as you remember it's all in the _future_ of course."

"I don't know. I feel like it's too early to even consider thinking about the 'M' word."

"You've found a boy who you love and who loves you. Special connections like that provoke thoughts of settling down. It's natural, Bea."

"You thought of things like that when you were seventeen?"

My mom smiles and looks off, remembering. "When I was planning for college, a large part of me thought 'Why bother? Why not just find a nice man, settle down, raise a family, be a stay at home mom, live until I'm old?' But I couldn't do it, it's not who I am. Those thoughts became more common when I met your father. He and I fell hard and _fast_ \- much like Tobias and you actually. Andrew gave me the world, even when I didn't want to accept it." She smiles to herself. "He gave me two beautiful children _and_ let me live out my dreams."

I find myself comparing my parents to Tobias and I. He does give me the world. Something Marlene had said months ago, never quite faded from my memory: _'He looks at you like you hung the moon and stars all for him.' _That's not right though. I hung nothing for him and he hung everything for me.

"You're much too young to _need_ to make any of those decisions now. Whether it's in three years or twenty, I'll always love and support you, Beatrice," mom says. I look at her and she smiles. "I adore Tobias, you know."

I chuckle. "Yeah, I know."

"He's a good boy," my mom says. "He treats you like a good boy should."

"He treats me better than that," I say to myself.

"You've found something rare and you've found it young. There's nothing more incredible than that. Every day you get to wake up with love and joy in your heart and you get it have it returned to you. That is an incredible, priceless gift, Beatrice. Cherish it."

"I'm just scared," I admit.

"Of the future?" I nod. "The fear of what's next is what drives people to hide away. Fear takes brave people and closes them up. It makes them bow and hunch and it's a sad thing to witness. I don't want you to be afraid, Beatrice. I want you to stand in the face of fear and unknown and walk into it with you shoulders straight and your head held high. There's nothing you can do to prevent the future, so step into it strong, but stay humble – remember that you are not invincible, life is not perfect and it never will be."

"What happens when I can't do that?"

"Then you go to Tobias and you find comfort in him. If you can't do that, you come back to me. Mama will always protect you," she says. She smiles and me and wraps me into a hug. I snuggle against her chest the way I always have.

"Thank you for everything you do for me, mom."

"All I do is guide; you do everything yourself. You always have, Bea." I feel her kiss my forehead and I close my eyes in content. "I love you, Beatrice."

"I love you, too, mom."

* * *

**Author's Note: Beatrice and her mom needed to have a little heart-to-heart I think. I think that Natalie understands Beatrice more than Beatrice realizes.  
This story is nearly over, and I'm sad.  
If you didn't know: I am going to start another story when this one is finished. I have a poll on my profile asking what story you'd like to see.  
Review?  
-GerdyGertha**


	71. Chapter 71

**Tobias  
Wednesday, June 3, 4201  
3 Days left**

As we sit at our lab bench and take our Chemistry final, I notice Tris' eyes float to my paper. If anybody else was cheating off of me, I'd glare at them and cover my paper. She isn't just 'anybody else' though, and last night's studying made me afraid for her grade. So, I move my hand out of her way and turn my paper just slightly towards her. Her eyes flash to mine for a split second before I watch her scribble in an answer on her own paper.  
Our entire test goes this way and we finish in time to go to break when the bell rings. "Thank you, you didn't have to do that," she whispers as we walk out of the classroom. I don't say anything, I just wrap my arm around her shoulders and we walk to the elevator. Once we're in the elevator she takes a deep breath. "I'm really sorry. I was just stuck and I didn't know what the hell I was doing," she says, shaking her head.

"Tris, it's fine." I give her a reassuring smile. "You know I don't mind."

She looks down at her feet in shame. "There was more math on it than I expected."

I chuckle. "Don't feel bad, babe. I'll always give you the answers if you need me to."

She suddenly looks up with a lot of interest. "What else would you give?"

I frown, confused by her question. "What do you mean?"

She shakes her head and the elevator doors open. "Never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing," she says, smiling a bit. "I just had a nice talk with my mom last night." Well now I'm more confused.

"About?"

She shrugs. "You."

_Oh shit. _"Me?"

"Yeah," she nods. "Nothing bad, I promise."

I open my mouth to say something but I'm stopped by Uriah running into me and almost knocking me over. "Watch it!"

He laughs loudly. "Sorry, bro. You guys are taking the Geography final tomorrow right?" Tris and I nod. "Yeah, well, so are Zeke and I."

"That's very interesting," I say flatly as I hobble past him.

"Well, you see, Zeke and I have a little habit of not paying full attention in that class," Uriah says, walking and keeping pace with me on my crutch.

"Or _any_ attention," I mumble.

"And we know that you guys both have A's in that class," Uriah continues. "So we were hoping you two would help us study today."

"Did you finish your first final today?" Tris asks.

Uriah shakes his head. "No, I'm not even halfway through my Algebra final. It's _so fucking hard." _Tris makes a small whimpering noise. "But I'm not good at math at all!" Uriah says quickly.

"Neither am I!" Tris says. "I'm going to fail it."

I take her hand in my free one. "I'll help you." I think we both know that I don't mean just studying. She purses her lips but she nods.

"So, will you guys help us study?" Uriah asks.

"Fine," I say. "But I want some food first. Where's Zeke?"

"He already left. He had his Social Studies final today."

"Alright. Well, see you at home."

"Good luck," Tris says. Uriah groans in response. We walk past him, wave at our friends that are staying for break, and then we walk out the doors.

"I'll see you at my house?" I ask right Tris before I drop her hand.

"Yeah. I'll be right behind you." I nod and go to my truck while she goes to her car.

I climb into my truck and throw my backpack on the passenger seat. I stick the keys in the ignition and then use the autopilot to back out of my parking spot. _I fucking love this truck._

* * *

I walk with Tris inside my apartment and find Zeke lying across the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn resting on his stomach. The sound of the door shutting behind us makes him look up from whatever he's watching on the television. "Hey, kids," he says.

"Got enough popcorn there, Zeke?" Tris chuckles.

He frowns and looks at the giant bowl. "No."

Tris and I sit down on the chair next to the couch. "What are you watching?" I ask, looking at a screen with people dressed in strange clothes. I can tell it's an old movie.

"Not a clue," Zeke says. "But I like it."

We watch the old movie until it's over, sharing the popcorn between the three of us. Well, between Zeke and I with Tris managing to get a few pieces every now and then. The movie was strange. There were a lot of guys in these weird shaped hats, riding around on horses and shooting each other. "That was a weird movie," I say when the credits roll.

"But it was good, right?" Zeke asks.

I nod in agreement. "Actually, yeah."

"They call it a western," Tris says. We stare at her blankly in confusion. I have no idea what a 'western' is. "Cowboys, the old west… you guys have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" We both shake our heads and Tris sighs. "Alright."

Zeke and I just shrug. "Uri texted and said you guys are going to help us study."

I sigh. "Yeah."

"Thanks, brother!" Zeke says, grinning. "I'll owe you one." Tris clears her throat obnoxiously. "Oh, and you too, Trissy," he adds, making Tris smile.

"I think I'll ask Zeke for money," Tris says to me.

I put my finger on my chin. "I think I'll make him cook for me."

Tris' eyes light up. "That is an even better idea."

Zeke just rolls his eyes at us. "What time is it?"

"Almost two," Tris says, looking at her phone.

"Uri should be back soon," Zeke says. He slumps down into the couch and groans. "Then we'll have to work."

* * *

"A land mass that has water on three sides,'' Tris says.

"Peninsula!" Zeke shouts out. I toss a piece of popcorn at him and he eats it eagerly.

"Name the body of water between the Americas and Europe," Tris says.

"The Atlantic Ocean!" Zeke says. I throw him another piece of popcorn.

"This country is located between Peru and Colombia."

"Honduras!" Zeke yells. Tris makes a loud 'incorrect' buzzer noise and so I throw a piece of popcorn at Uriah.

"What is the equator?" Tris asks.

"The middle! The line! The line middle thing!" Uriah stammers.

Tris raises an eyebrow. "The line middle thing?"

Uriah's face falls. "Is that wrong?"

"Well… not technically. But that's not really an answer."

Zeke raises his hand. "The imaginary line between the north and south poles," he says. Tris nods and I throw him a piece of popcorn.

"That's bullshit!" Uriah says. "I knew that!"

"Well then say it next time," Zeke mocks. Uriah grumbles something intelligible but we ignore him.

"What continent is also a country?" Tris asks.

"China!" Zeke yells.

"Are you fucking joking?" Uriah asks seriously. "It's Australia." I toss two pieces to Uriah and Zeke rolls his eyes.

"What continent does the country India land on?"

"Asia!" I toss Uriah popcorn.

"What continent is presumably the least populated?"

They both look stumped. "South America," Zeke says, but it comes out sounding more like a question.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Tris asks.

"Telling," Zeke says hesitantly. Tris makes the 'wrong' noise.

"Antarctica!" she says. "Come on guys, get your heads in the game!"

The four of us go on this way for an hour and a half. I don't know if anybody really won, but it seems like Zeke got less wrong… "What was the Algebra final like?" Tris asks when she sits back down on the chair with me.

"It was kind of hard," Uriah says quietly.

"It sucked. I thought I was going to die!" Zeke exclaims.

"What was so hard about it?" I ask.

"All the numbers were weird," Zeke says. "He made simple problems and made the numbers weird which made the math harder."

Tris leans into me and rubs her hand over her face. "Why would he do that?"

I rub her back. "It'll be fine. You just have to take it one step at a time."

She shakes her head. "I can't do it! I'm going to fail!"

"I'll help you," I tell her for the thousandth time.

She just huffs out a breath of air in frustration. "You can't help me with everything."

"At the end of the day, Tris, it's just a final. It's just one test. It won't decide the rest of your life," Zeke says. I'm impressed, that was pretty deep for Zeke.

Tris sighs. "I know you're right."

"Come on, we can go to my room and study for a while," I say. She groans but she stands up and hands me my crutch. We take our backpacks and go into my room and settle down at my desk.

* * *

We are model students for three hours. I think that's the longest we've ever studied without stopping to make out or something at least once. I sat for three hours and actually became her tutor, quite a miracle I think.

I finish helping Tris with a problem on one of the study guide sheets Mr. Newly gave us; she got it right. "Can we take a break?" she sighs.

"Of course. You're doing really well," I tell her, pointing to the stack of problems she's gotten right. "You're getting it."

She smiles a little when she looks at the growing stack of her correct problems. "I guess." Her smile grows when she looks at me. "I have a pretty amazing tutor."

I just shrug. 'How does some food sound?"

She looks at my alarm clock. "It's already dinner time."

I pull out my wallet and show her the twenty dollar bill I got from winning the bet against Zeke yesterday. "Dauntless burgers or Pedrad's Pizza?"

Her eyes light up. "Yes!"

I laugh. "Which one?"

She taps her finger on her chin. "Hm. What do you want?"

"Dauntless burgers sound good to me."

She smiles. "Okay! Let's go."

We leave our books on my desk and leave my room. I lead Tris into the main living room area and see mom sitting on the couch reading a book. She sees us out of the corner of her eye and turns to us.

"Hello!"

"Hey, mom," I say, returning her smile. "We're going to go get burgers."

Mom nods. "Alright. Have fun." With that, Tris and I leave my apartment and go downstairs to the underground parking garage. We get into my truck, leave the garage, and head down the street just a couple of blocks to the old Dauntless compound. I park near the door and then we head inside.

I look at the shaky path to the restaurant before looking down at my leg and my crutch. "We can get pizza if you'd rather," Tris says, noticing my predicament. It's really not an issue, but my brain is conjuring up images of me slipping or misplacing my crutch and falling off the path to the bottom of the Pit floor.

"No, it's fine," I say. I take a deep breath and go towards the path. Tris wraps her arm tightly around my waist as we climb higher.

We get to the top without any incident and I take a deep breath. "You okay?" she asks.

I give her the best smile I can muster. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go eat."

We go to the host's stand and a second later, Frank is standing in front of us. "It's been a while since I've seen you!" he says to me. "Whoa, what happened to you?"

I grin and nod towards Tris. "Turns out she _can_ kick my ass."

Frank laughs loudly. "It's good to see you again, buddy."

"You too, Frank."

"Table for two?" he asks, though he already knows the answer. We nod and he leads us to the back; the same area we usually sit. "Here ya go, kids! I'll be right back with your waters," he smirks.

We nod to him and he leaves out table. "So," I say. "What were you talking to your mom about?"

"You really want to know?" Tris asks. I nod. "We were talking about you and I," she sighs.

"You said that, but what do you mean?"

I can see Tris' blush, even in the low light. She opens her mouth to speak just as Frank approaches with our waters. "Thank you," she says to him.

"No problem. I'll bring your burgers out shortly," he says before walking away. I take a long drink of my water, not even realizing how thirsty I am. When I'm finished, I look at her to go on.

"We, um…" Her eyes look at everything but me. "Well I told her about the things I've been thinking about."

"The 'ten, twenty years' into the future stuff?"

Tris nods. "I thought it was weird of me to be thinking that far ahead."

I shake my head in confusion. "I still don't know what exactly you were thinking about." She looks down at the table. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Tris. I'm sorry I brought it up."

She looks up and takes a deep breath. "I was thinking about us, ten years in the future," she says. "I was thinking about where we'd be and what we'd be doing… and what we'd have. I didn't know if it was weird to think about stuff like that so I asked my mom."

"What did she say?"

Tris smiles a little. "She said that it's normal to think about stuff like that, especially when you have someone you love so much."

"I do love you, Tris."

She smiles. "I know. I love you just as much. My mom said that's a big part of the reason I've been thinking about stuff like that."

Something my mom said pops into my head. "A while ago, my mom and I were talking about us. She said 'You two have something rare, Tobias. You'd better cherish what you have and understand that it's special,'" I tell Tris.

Her smile grows. "My mom said something just like that. She said we have found something incredible and something rare. She told me it is a gift and to cherish it," Tris says.

I shake my head in disbelief. "Our moms should hang out," I chuckle.

Tris laughs lightly. "But you know they're right."

I sigh. "Yeah."

"I still think that my thoughts are strange, but I guess they're not as bizarre to me now," she says, her cheeks still pink. With that, Frank comes over with our food. He must sense that we were having a conversation because he leaves our food politely, but is here in gone in a matter of seconds.

We begin eating our burgers in silence and my mind drifts. _I was thinking about where we'd be and what we'd be doing… and what we'd have._ Well now I'm thinking about it. I mean, I've thought about it before, but not ten or twenty years into the future. I've thought about college, and my thoughts usually stop there. If by some miracle, Tris doesn't find somebody better than me, I begin wondering what our lives will be like.  
Would we be here, in Chicago? Maybe she'd want to go back to California. I'd go to California for her. I'd go to the fucking moon for her.  
What would we be doing? I think she means for work. She said she'd like to be a teacher and I'd like to be a cop, but I don't know if things will work out so perfectly.  
The last part… confuses me the most. _What we'd have._ What we'd have. Have a house? Have a dog? Twenty years in the future… Have kids? I am beginning to see why she didn't want to talk about this stuff. I don't know how I feel about kids. I've never really been around them and after everything I've been through, I don't know if I could be a father. It's a terrifying thought.

"Are you okay?" Tris' voice breaks me from my thoughts.

I realize I'm holding my burger up to my mouth but I'm not moving. "Oh, um, yeah."

"I got you thinking, didn't I?"

I set my burger down. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry," she says, making me frown. _Sorry for what?_ "They're all just thoughts that don't mean anything anyways."

"Do you think we'll still be together in ten years?"

She frowns at my question. "Yes."

"Well, then I don't think that thinking about it is a waste of time. I mean, if we're together, all of the things you're thinking about could happen."

She frowns again. "Do you know exactly what I'm thinking?"

I chuckle. "I almost never know that."

"Marlene and Uriah got me thinking," she says quietly. I look down at my plate. I understand why she thought it was abnormal to think things like this. Seventeen seems too young. Seventeen _is_ too young. But for Uriah and Marlene, it doesn't matter because it's happening anyways. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

She takes a deep breath. "Could you see us married?"

"Yes," I say honestly. I could definitely see myself married to Tris. I could see us living in a little house with little matching rings on our fingers. Yeah, I could see that.

She smiles little but then it disappears. "Could you see us with kids?" I feel the frown on my face as I look down at my plate. A minute or two goes by and I don't say anything. She must take my silence as a negative. "I'm sorry," she says, her voice is a bit shaky. "I shouldn't have asked you that."

I look up to see her fidgeting nervously with her fingers. "I get it, Tris. It makes sense with everything happening with Uri and Mar. Zeke and I talked a little bit about it too." She looks up and frowns. "He had asked me what I'd do if you, um, you know." _Pregnant._ As if saying it out loud would make it suddenly happen.

She bites her lip. "What'd you say?"

"I told him I don't know. I have no idea what I'd do."

She nods. "I would understand if you ended it and ran the hell away from me." I shake my head, but a terrified part of me knows that that is on my list of possible things to do in that situation. I wouldn't want to, but the idea of having my own kids is downright scary.

"I'm sorry, Tris. I really don't know what I'd do." I watch tears swim in her eyes and it breaks my heart. "It's not you though, you know that right?" She looks at me in confusion. "It's my dad, Tris."

Something seems to click into place that wasn't there before and the visible fear in her changes before my eyes into strength. It's fascinating. "You're afraid," she says, her voice stronger now.

"Yeah. I'd be afraid the way Uri is now, but my fear doubles."

"You're not him," Tris says firmly. "You're father has a cold heart and that is the opposite of you."

"Kids of abuse often turn into abusers."

She shakes her head. "You, Tobias Eaton, have never fit into such a general description for anything. You've always outshone the limits set for you. Why would this be any different?"

I shake my head. "It's not a coma, Tris. It's a tiny human being."

"Not just the coma, Tobias. Everything you do, you do better than needed. You put your heart into whatever you do."

I shake my head. "You sound like my mom, Tris."

She cracks a smile. "Well maybe we should hang out."

I sigh. "Does any of this matter right now? Can't we have this discussion in ten years or so?"

She runs her hand through her hair. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry I brought this all up and put this shit in your head."

I shake my head. "I brought it up. I'm the one who kept asking you."

She shrugs. "Maybe we should just blame Zeke."

I smile. "That sounds like a good plan."

"I think this is the slowest I've ever seen you eat," she says, gesturing to the burger I've only taken two bites from. Suddenly, my stomach catches up with my mind and I'm starving again.

"Don't get used to it," I say before taking a large bite.

Tris smiles at me. "In ten or so years," she says to herself.

* * *

**Tris  
Thursday, June 4, 4201  
2 Days left**

I wake up in my own bed thinking about Tobias' and my conversation again. I can't believe I was so selfish to think that he would walk out because of _me_. It has nothing to do with me and everything to do with his monster of a father. I hate Marcus Eaton. Only one good thing came from that man, and he broke it over and over again.

I shake myself from my heavy, early morning thoughts and swing my legs over the side of the bed. Today should be a very easy day: Geography final and then Caleb's graduation ceremony tonight.

I make my way into my bathroom to begin my morning festivities. When I'm clean and finished up, I go back into my room to dress. Jeans and a shirt. _What else is new?_ For the ceremony tonight, I am going to dress up just a bit more. After tonight, my big brother will officially be my big college student brother. He's leaving in the middle of August to go to California. I don't know how often I'll get to see him once he goes, so I will try to spend a little more time with him this summer than usual.

I grab my phone and head downstairs. As I go down the stairs, I read a text from Zeke from three in the morning.

_Zeke: WHICH ONES ARE THE ROCKY MOUNTAINS?!  
Tris: The west ones. The east ones are the Appalachians_  
_Zeke: THANK YOU!  
_

I laugh to myself and make my way into the kitchen. My mom stands at the stove making eggs. "Good morning, mom," I say.

She turns around and smiles. "Good morning!"

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work already?"

"I took today and tomorrow off to prepare for Caleb's graduation celebrations."

"Oh okay." I grab some bread and put it into the toaster.

"Would you like some of these eggs?"

"Sure. You want a piece of toast?"

She smiles. "Sure." I lean against the counter and sigh. "What's wrong, Bea?"

"I talked to Tobias last night."

"Don't you talk to him every night?" mom chuckles.

"Yes, but not ever about… what we talked about."

She nods knowingly. "I see."

"His brother asked him what he'd do if I… um…"

"Were to get pregnant?"

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yeah."

"What did he say?"

"He told his brother that he doesn't know what he'd do."

My mom nods. "That's an understandable answer."

I shake my head. "I'm so stupid, mom."

She looks slightly appalled. "You are not. Don't say that, Beatrice."

"I'm sorry. I told him that I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to run away from me if that ever happened." My mom makes a displeased face, but I keep talking. "He told me that it has nothing to do with me and everything to do with his dad."

"Ah," mom says, plating the eggs. The toast pops up behind me and I welcome the diversion. "It's definitely an understandable reaction. He didn't grow up like you did."

"I know, mom. You should have seen his face when we were talking. He looked so afraid, like he was seeing a ghost."

She nods. "Tobias went through a lot more than any child should ever have to. It's reasonable for him to be afraid of the idea of having his own children."

"He's not like his father," I say. I set the toast down at the breakfast table and sit down across from my mom.

"No, but he doesn't see that. People tend to not see the light in themselves and only see the dark. Especially in his case, Bea. He spends every minute of every day hiding away everything he's been through, and it takes its toll. Keeping all of that pain bottled up isn't good for a soul."

"He doesn't like to talk about it."

"Nobody does. And you shouldn't force him."

"I don't."

"I know. I'm just warning you. Don't force him to open up because that may only close him more."

I sigh. "I hate having all of these heavy conversations."

My mom nods. "I know. But, they're a necessary part of life."

"So what do I do for him?"

"You just be there for him. Hold him especially tight when he can't hold himself and always love him through it all."

I nod. "I do."

"Good." My phone beeps and I take it out of my back pocket. _One New Message: Tobias_

_Tobias: I'm sorry about last night. I love you._

I show my mom the text. "He thinks he has something to be sorry for," I say, shaking my head.

_Tris: You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry. I love you, too._

We eat our breakfast in relative silence. I compliment her eggs and she thanks me, but other than that, we drop the heavy topics.

When we finish our food and I bring our dishes to the sink. "I'd wash these, but I have to go, mom."

"That's fine sweetie. Caleb or I can do them. Remember the graduation ceremony is at six thirty."

"I know, mom. I'll be back home before then for sure to change." She nods as I pick up my backpack. I grab my car keys off the hook and head out. "Bye, mom. Love you."

"Have a good day!" I go outside and to my car. I throw my backpack in the passenger seat and then make the drive to school.

* * *

I park in my normal spot and see Tobias' truck in its normal spot. I also see Zeke standing at Tobias' door. I grab my backpack, lock my car up, and then walk over there.

"Come on, open up!" Zeke is yelling through the window. I knock on the passenger side window and Tobias leans over the console to unlock the door. "Are you kidding me?" Zeke asks, watching me climb in.

"The difference is, I _like_ her," Tobias laughs. He turns away from Zeke and his dark blue eyes land on me. "Good morning."

I smile back at him. "Good morning." I lean closer to him and give him a short kiss. "What's going on here?" I ask, gesturing to his brother tapping the window.

"This kid is trying to get in my truck, but this morning he poured ice water on my head."

I chuckle. "Why? You always wake up to your alarm."

"Yeah. By this morning, I mean three."

I cringe at the prospect of waking up at three in the morning. "He sent me a text but it didn't wake me up."

Tobias groans. "You're the lucky one. He was screaming about mountains."

"Yeah." I take my phone out of my pocket and show him our messages. "I know."

Tobias sighs. "We need to go." I look at the dashboard clock and see that he's right. I step out of his truck and I hear him open his door at the same time Zeke shrieks.

Tobias joins me on the sidewalk and the three of us walk to class. "Where's Uri?" I ask.

"He's already inside. He came early to do some studying," Tobias says. Tobias, Zeke, and I take the elevator upstairs to Geography.

"Wait," Zeke says. "Australia is the continent that is also the country, right?"

I laugh. "Yes, Zeke. That's right."

"Okay," Zeke says, bopping his head. He takes a few deep breaths and then the three of us walk into the classroom.

* * *

"It wasn't that bad," Zeke says as we walk out.

"No," Uriah agrees. "Not as bad as I thought it would be." I thought it was pretty easy too, but I don't say anything.

We take the elevator downstairs and decide to stop at our table since it seems like everybody is there. "What's going on?" I ask, noticing my friends are deep in conversation.

Christina turns around from facing Will. "We were just talking about what we're going to do this summer."

"Oh," I say, taking my seat. "What's on the agenda?"

"Camping again for sure," Shauna says.

"We want to go to the fair," Lynn says.

"Shopping," Christina adds as if it's the most obvious idea of them all.

"And that new pool is opening up across town!" Marlene says excitedly. "We could go there all the time."

"We could road trip," Zeke says. Everybody starts throwing out ideas. Some are better than others and some I have never even heard or thought of.

Pretty soon, break is over and Tobias and I decide to go back to his apartment to study for the hardest test of all for tomorrow: Algebra.

* * *

**Author's Note: One more chapter plus the Epilogue.  
I think I'm going to go cry a little bit.**

**The Epilogue is probably going to be pretty long. I have written bits and pieces of it, but it's nowhere near finished yet.**

**Also, please excuse any mistakes. I fell asleep halfway through writing this and I woke up at 1:30 AM and had to finish. Now it's 4:00 AM…**

**Review your thoughts of everything.  
****-Also, **_**602 REVIEWS?! WHAT?! **_**I freaking love you all. Your reviews are the highlights of my days and they make me so happy. I've been made happy 602 times. That's just crazy  
****-GerdyGertha**

**P.S. Poll on my profile asking about my next story! Please vote to tell me what you guys want to read. And follow me (GerdyGertha) to get an e-mail alert telling you when I do post my next story. I haven't decided if I will do daily uploads for my next story. It depends on how easily the story comes to me I suppose.**


	72. Chapter 72

**Tris  
Thursday, June 4, 4201  
2 Days left**

I leave Tobias' house after hours of studying for Algebra tomorrow, and I head home to get ready for Caleb's graduation ceremony. I go inside the house and find my brother running down the stairs, through the kitchen, through the living room, frantically searching for something.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"I can't find my dress shoes!" he yells from the entryway.

"Calm down, you have a million different black shoes."

He whips around and faces me. "Beatrice, I need _these_ shoes. You don't understand!" _My brother is a lunatic._

"Why?"

He opens his mouth to speak, but instead we hear our mother's voice from upstairs. "Found them!" Caleb charges up the stairs and I hear them talking. I put my backpack by the door, take off my sneakers, and go upstairs to get ready.

I go to the hook on the back of my door and get the dress that I picked out. It's a knee-length, baby-blue dress. The front covers my chest but the back has a cut out in the vague shape of a heart. The rest of the dress is just plain and simple with capped sleeves. I slip it on and put on some dressy white sandals with it. I brush my hair and make sure it looks presentable before I call myself good.

I walk out of my room to see Caleb wearing a dark blue dress shirt, a striped gray tie, black dress pants, and his beloved shoes. His hair is a disaster. "How do I look?" he asks me.

"You're clothes are nice but you may want to brush through your hair." He darts back into his room and ten seconds later he comes out with flat hair.

"Better?"

"Much. Come on, let's go." We walk downstairs where my parents are waiting. My mom is wearing an ankle length dress in a really pretty faint purple color. I've never seen it before but I like how it looks on her. My dad is wearing his typical suit with a diagonally striped purple tie whose color matches my mother's dress. They look adorable next to each other.

"You two ready?" my dad asks.

"Yep."

Caleb and I walk towards the door but we're stopped by my mom. "Wait! I need pictures!" I mentally groan, but I nod.

After each of us takes a few pictures with Caleb and then a family picture using the self timer function, we are ready to leave.

Caleb is practically bouncing in his seat the entire way there. Nervous or excited, I don't know. It's hard to tell with him. It's probably a combination of both.

Finally, we get to school and after we find a place to park, we follow the crowd inside towards the auditorium. The graduating Seniors are shuffled off someplace else, to prepare to walk on stage I suppose. Once we show our tickets and find seats, I see Caleb again. He's sitting at the front with the rest of his class. He's talking animatedly with a girl next to him. I can't tell who she is by the back of her head, but I don't think it's Cara.

My mom sits between my dad and I and we wait patiently for the auditorium to fill and for the ceremony to begin.

Eventually, it starts. They close the doors and dim the lights and the dark blue curtains of the stage open up.

Behind a sleek, white podium stands Mr. Kang. "Welcome, friends and families to your Erudite High School Class of 4201 Graduation Ceremony!" Cheers erupt in the auditorium before they die down.  
"This year's Senior class is one of the best that Erudite High School has had and they have made this year a smooth and pleasant one. The rest of the staff and I are sad to see them go, but proud to watch them grow into independent and successful adults!  
"For many of you, Seniors, this year was full of work that took time and dedication. So many of you spent countless hours working on difficult tasks to prove to yourself, to your parents, and to your teachers that you are ready to take the next step in your life. Your hard work has put you in these seats today, and we are all extremely proud of you." There are more cheers and Mr. Kang waits for them to die down.

A long series of students and staff make speeches about what a great year it's been, about all they strive to accomplish, about how great the students are, what an honor… I start to blank out after the first two. I perk up again when Mr. Kang comes back out and stands behind the podium again.

"Per tradition, before we begin handing out diplomas, I will ask our Erudite History teacher, Mr. Mathews, to come onto the stage and read a bit of the opening address from the Choosing Ceremony from faction-Chicago.  
For those of you who do not know, the Choosing Ceremony from faction-Chicago was the ceremony in which sixteen year-olds from every faction picked a permanent faction. They could choose to stay in their own faction, or move to a new faction.  
"The ways of a high school graduate taking the leap into adulthood and a sixteen year old dependent making a choice and becoming an initiate are very similar. History is very important to our school and we pride ourselves on guaranteeing that our students are educated on the history of this city. The time of the factions was not truly good. Society functioned, but it didn't function in a way that was healthy to the city's inhabitants.  
"We believe that it is important to learn from history and its mistakes and not shy away and bury it. That is why I welcome Ms. Jeanine Mathews to the podium to read from the opening address." The auditorium claps as Ms. Mathews takes her place behind the podium.

Her dark blue pantsuit is familiar to me now. Her short, blonde hair rests in the perfect way it always does and her glasses are perched on her face perfectly. She doesn't bother with pleasantries; she just dives right into the same speech I had to learn about in depth few months ago. "_Our dependents are now sixteen. They stand on the precipice of adulthood, and it is now up to them to decide what kind of people they will be... Therefore this day marks a happy occasion – the day on which we receive our new initiates, who will work with us toward a better society and a better world."_ The audience claps for Ms. Mathews. She simply nods and walks off of the stage, the sound of her heels invisible under the applause.

Mr. Kang steps out again with a bin in his hands. He sets the container on the podium and then adjusts the microphone. "Thank you, Ms. Mathews.  
"Also per tradition, we will read the names of this year's Seniors is ascending alphabetical order the way faction-Chicago called names at the Choosing Ceremony.  
"So, without further ado, Brandon Zeller." A quiet applause begins as students work their way up and across the stage. Mr. Kang shakes each of their hands and hands them their diplomas, and then they go back to their seat.

"Ashley Renolds," Mr. Kang calls out. The girl Caleb was talking to stands and goes across the stage. "Caleb Prior." My parents and I clap louder for Caleb as he accepts his diploma. My mother snaps a million pictures, with tears running down her face.

Mr. Kang reads off the rest of the names. "Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause to your Erudite High School Class of 4201!" The auditorium erupts into loud applause and we watch as blue caps are flung into the air.

Everybody in the auditorium begins slowly exiting. Eventually, we get out of there and look around for Caleb. My mother spots him first and we turn when we hear her voice. "My baby is all grown up!"

My dad and I turn to see her holding Caleb's face between her hands. Caleb tries to smile and it just makes the whole thing look funnier. "Hi, mom," he says.

She warps her arms around him tightly and he grunts. My dad claps Caleb on the shoulder and grins. "We're very proud of you, son."

"Thanks, dad," Caleb says.

"Congrats, Caleb," I say. I give him a hug when my mom finally lets go of him.

He grins at me. "Thanks, Bea."

The four of us walk out to a less populated area to take a few more pictures. Caleb takes some with his friends and then asks to go with them. My mom reluctantly agrees but tells him to be home by ten in the morning tomorrow so they can begin final preparations for his party.

My parents and I go back home. It's already almost ten o'clock and I need to sleep. My anxiety over my test tomorrow isn't helped by a lack of sleep.

As soon as we get home, I go upstairs and go to bed.

* * *

**Friday, June 5, 4201****  
**_**The last day**_

I wake up to my alarm going off for the last time - for a few months anyway. I hit the 'OFF' button and swing my legs over my bed. I go to my bathroom to take my shower and brush my teeth.

When I get out of the shower, I sit on my bed, wrapped up in my towel staring at my closet. I am tired and I have no motivation to get dressed and face the day – face the test. I take a deep breath and get moving. I dress comfortably in some leggings and a loose shirt, brush through my already drying hair and decide I'm decent, and then I grab my phone and go downstairs to eat my last breakfast of this school year.

My mom is in the kitchen again, and it smells amazing. "Good morning, mom."

"Good morning!" she says, turning around. She grins at me. "Happy last day of school!"

I laugh. "Thanks."

She gestures for me to sit down at the breakfast table and so I do. She puts a plate down in front of me and then sets a fresh piece of French toast down. "Here you go," she says.

I pick up my fork and knife and dig in. "Thanks, mom!" French toast on the last day of school has been a tradition since the start. It's my favorite breakfast food and for some reason, we rarely eat it. But, that just makes it ten times better when I do have it. And nobody makes it like my mom. I've yet to discover a restaurant that makes it as buttery and perfect as she does.

I eat three pieces and wash it down with a tall glass of milk. "You're the best, mom," I say. I kiss her on the cheek and then grab my backpack and keys. "I'll see you later."

"Is Tobias coming to the party?" she asks.

I laugh lightly. "Yeah." She smirks at me. "_Okay, _mom. I'll see you later!" I quickly leave the house and hear her laughing behind me. I don't understand her sometimes.

* * *

I walk towards Tobias' truck in a much better mood than when I woke up. Zeke was right: It's just a test. It won't decide the rest of my life.

I tap on the window of Tobias' truck and he unlocks the door, releasing the footstep. "Good morning!" I say happily.

He smiles at me and seems a bit surprised by my good mood. "Good morning."

I kiss him and he pulls back smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm good," he chuckles. "How are you?"

"I'm great!"

"I see that."

"My mom made French toast this morning," I laugh.

"Did she use Amity bread?" Tobias chuckles. I look at him in confusion. _Amity bread?_ "Never mind," he says. I just shrug and dismiss it.

"So, are you happy that it's the last day of school?" I ask him.

"Yes," he sighs. "Yes I am."

"Me too. It's exhausting stressing out so much."

He nods, but then he frowns. "You don't seem as stressed out anymore."  
I shrug. "After what Zeke said and all the studying we did, I am still worried, but I'm less worried than I was before."

Tobias nods. "Good, I'm glad." He glances at the clock on his dashboard. "We should go."

I take a deep breath. _I will not freak out about this test. I will not freak out about this test. I've got this. It's just a piece of paper. Just a bunch of numbers. _"Yeah, let's go." We get out of his truck and go inside.

We take the elevator upstairs and walk down the hall. "_If_ you need me cough, tap your foot or your fingers, something. Okay?" Tobias says.

I smile and kiss him once quickly. "Thank you."

"You can do it, Tris. Step by step," he says. I nod, take a deep breath, and we go in.

* * *

The bell rings and we leave the Algebra room for break. The only person I know in our testing room is Nita, but we don't even look at her. Tobias and I walk out together and I walk out with my head held a tad bit higher than usual.

"How'd you do?' he asks me.

I grin with pride. I didn't ask for his help _once_. "I don't know, but I feel good."

He smiles. "You understood it all?"

I shrug. "I understood enough."

We take the elevator downstairs and into the cafeteria for break. Our friends are all gathered at our table, though I doubt any of them need to stay.

"Hey, guys," Christina says as we walk up.

"Hey," I say. "How are your guys' tests going?"

"We were about to leave but Uri said that you two were in Algebra so we stayed to see you before we leave," Marlene says.

"Us too," Shauna says.

Lynn shrugs. "I have to go back and finish my Erudite History test."

"This is it, guys. The last day of hell," Uriah says. "We should go out and do something tonight."

"Yeah!" Zeke exclaims. "To celebrate!"

"Sorry, guys, I can't. My brother's graduation party is tonight," I say.

"Damn," Christina says. "Will's sister's is tomorrow."

"What about you, Four?" Will asks.

Tobias shakes his head. "I'm going to his party too."

"You don't have to," I tell him. "It's not a big deal."

"He asked me to," Tobias shrugs. He's right.

"What time is the party over?" Shauna asks.

I shrug. "I don't know."

"Text us what you're doing when you figure it out and maybe we'll be able to meet up," Tobias says. They all nod.

"Okay, maybe we'll see you later then," Shauna says.

"Good luck on your tests guys," Zeke says. With that, Zeke and Shauna leave together.

"They're our ride home," Uriah says. "Good luck, guys." He takes Marlene's hand and they quickly follow Zeke and Shauna.

Tobias, Christina, Will, Lynn, and I remain seated at the table. "You two have a test to finish?" Lynn asks Will and Christina.

"No, but we thought we'd stay and keep you company for break."

"What's Cara doing for college?" I ask Will.

"She's going to Harvard in the fall," Will says.

"Wow! Harvard?"

Will chuckles. "Yeah." I wonder how Caleb feels about that. I don't really even know what those two are; I'm not sure if they ever officially dated or if they are just close friends. I noticed she left in the group he left in after the graduation ceremony last night, but I haven't seen or heard much about her from him lately.

"That's pretty impressive," Lynn says. "What is she going to Harvard for?"

"She wants to be a neurologist," Will says, shaking his head. "She's crazy."

"Yeah. Good for her though. That's incredible," I say.

"She and your brother are going to be on different coasts," Will says.

I nod. "Are they just friends or are they something else?" I ask carefully.

"Yeah. Cara said they went on a couple of dates but it sort of fizzled out. Apparently he had a girlfriend back in California that he isn't completely over."

I smile to myself. "Yeah. Her name is Susan. She was my best friend back home." Maybe I should give her a call.

Christina's phone vibrates and she takes it out. "Hello?... Seriously, Rose?... Fine… Yeah, I'll be there soon… Okay… Bye."

"What's wrong?" Will asks.

"Rose forgot her lunch at home and she doesn't have any money. We've got to go pick her up some food and drop it off there," Christina says. "I'm sorry, guys, we've got to go."

I shrug. "It's alright. We'll see you guys later," I say.

They stand up and grab their things. "Bye, guys," Lynn says.

"Bye," Will says, and then they leave.

Lynn takes out a stack of flashcards that looks a lot like Tobias'. "I'd loveto sit and chat, but there are a few answers I left blank."

"It's fine, Lynn, I get it," I say. She smiles and then begins flipping quickly through her cards and I turn to Tobias.

"What time should I come over?" he asks.

I sigh. "I don't even know. They're at home setting everything up right now. I think I'm supposed to go straight home and help, but I _really_ don't want to."

"Why not?"

I shrug. "My brother is kind of a control freak."

Tobias chuckles. "Where would you get a crazy idea like that?" he asks sarcastically.

We sit for a second and do nothing. I look at my phone for the time and see that we still have ten minutes left. "What are you going to do after school then?"

He shrugs. "I guess I don't know."

"Do you want to come over and make me a little less miserable?"

He laughs. "Sure."

"Oh, _thank you!_ You're the absolute greatest," I say dramatically.

He shrugs and smiles smugly. "Do you mean that or are you just trying to get in my pants?" he asks quietly. It's a damn good thing that Lynn is across the large table and not listening to us.

I laugh quietly and shrug. "Just trying to get in your pants."

"As usual," he says, rolling his eyes.

I shrug. "It's pretty much my only purpose in life."

He smiles. "Of course." We sit for a minute, letting our laughs die down. "Tris?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we could tonight?" he asks quietly.

"Thinking with the wrong head again I see," I chuckle. He just shrugs. "Well, it depends on Zeke and Uriah."

He makes a disgusted face. "What?"

"I mean, are they sleeping at Shauna and Marlene's?"

"Marlene lives with us," Tobias says.

"Shit, I forgot."

He sighs. "Yeah."

"How has that been?"

He shrugs. "It's weird. She spends forever in the bathroom."

I laugh. "That's what girls do."

"You don't," he says.

"Well, that's just because I have absolutely nobody to impress."

He feigns hurt. "Nobody?"

"Nope, not a soul."

"Hm, okay. Well, in that case, I'll just stop showering," he says. "Since I don't have anyone to impress either."

"Well that's just gross."

He laughs. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe I'll just not brush my hair," he says.

I look up at his short hair. "You brush your hair?"

He laughs. "No, but I couldn't think of anything."

I frown and look up at his hair. "What _do_ you do?"

He raises an eyebrow and runs his hand over his hair. "That's it."

"Wow," I say, nodding. "That's good." He laughs at the same time the bell rings for us to get back to class.

"Good luck on your test, Lynn," I say as Tobias reaches down for his crutch.

"Thanks," she says. "You guys too."

Tobias and I go toward the elevator and she goes towards the stairs. Tobias and I take the elevator upstairs and go down the hall and into the classroom. I take a deep breath and sit back down at my desk.

* * *

I hand my test in to Mr. Newly, and somehow I'm not the last one done. Tobias finished ten minutes after we got back in from break, but he stayed and pretended to be still testing while I finished. When he saw me on the last problem, I discreetly gave him a 'thumbs up' and then he went to hand in his test. He left about five minutes ago.

I take the stairs down to the student entrance area and go out to the parking lot. I don't see Tobias' truck and I frown. I guess I figured he'd wait for me. I shrug it off and get into my car.

* * *

I park in the back and immediately see the preparations for the grad party. EHS's colors, blue and white, are decorating my backyard. There are tables with colored table clothes scattered over the yard. And there are little plastic and paper decorations that say things like _Grad!_ or _4201 _or _Congratulations!_ The entire thing put together looks nice though.

I walk past it all and go inside. What I find makes me laugh. My mother stands at the stove stirring something and Tobias stands next to her, in my own pink apron, listening intently to whatever my mom is saying. I look at little closer and realize that they're actually having a real conversation. I stand there, unnoticed, and eavesdrop.

"You've got to keep stirring the pasta or it might stick together," my mom says. Tobias nods and focuses on stirring. "This is one of Caleb and Beatrice's favorite dishes."

"What is her most favorite?" Tobias asks.

My mom purses her lips in thought. "She really loves the chicken stew I make."

"Can you teach me how to make that?" Tobias asks.

My mother smiles warmly. "Sure, Tobias." When she looks up, her eyes catch me. "Look who's home." Tobias looks up to see and smiles when he sees me.

"Hey there," he says.

"Hey yourself. Lovely apron, dear," I say, laughing lightly.

He shrugs. "I think this is definitely my color."

I nod. "Oh definitively."

"Bea," my mom says. "Will you please cut up that cucumber?" I nod and go to wash my hands.

* * *

The backyard fills up with a combination of Caleb's friends from school a friends of my parents. Caleb is constantly moving, going around and entertaining. I sit at a table with Tobias. We eat together the things my mom cooked and the pasta that he helped her make. It's all delicious.

"What do you think the others are doing right now?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I don't know. I haven't gotten any texts. Have you?" I shake my head.

I look up again when I hear a chair bump against our table. "Hey, dad," I say.

He smiles at us. "You two having a nice time?"

"Yeah," we both say.

My dad nods. "Bea, why don't you go see if your mom needs any help in the kitchen." I frown and look between my dad and Tobias.

"Okay…" I say hesitantly. I look at them one more time before I get up and go in the house. "Mom?" I call out.

"I'm in here," she calls from the living room. I go into the living room and see her tidying up from when a few people were sitting in here.

"Why are you in here?" She shrugs. I laugh. "Okay."

"Why aren't you outside?" she asks.

I frown. _That's a good question_. "I don't really know. Dad told me to come in here and ask if you needed any help. I think he wanted me to go away so he could talk to Tobias."

My mom purses her lips and sits down next to the throw pillow she just adjusted. "Dad was grumbling about talking to Tobias," she sighs. "I don't know what about though."

I sit down next to her and sigh. "Well, I hope he doesn't scare him off."

"I doubt it. Your dad truly likes Tobias. He's come to accept the fact that you're growing up and care about something other than your parents."

"I suppose."

"I think he just wants to talk to Tobias. I really don't think he's going to scare him or anything."

I nod. "Either way, Tobias is a big boy and he can take care of himself."

"That's true." We sit for a few minutes and do nothing. I think we're both just giving my dad time to talk to Tobias, but I am still wondering what he has to say.

"Think we've given them enough time?" I ask.

My mom shrugs. "I don't know, but it's pretty boring in here." She stands up and I follow her outside. I immediately see my dad and Tobias having what looks to be an intense conversation. I go off to the other side of the yard with my mom to give them more time. She ends up introducing me to a bunch of the people she works with. After I meet Laura, Christa, Tim, Mark, and Alex, I decide I've had enough and I manage to slip away. I start making my way back to the table where my dad and Tobias are still sitting. I sit down next to Tobias and their conversation comes to an abrupt halt. "Hi," I smile.

"Hi," Tobias says. I look at his face to see if he looks scared, but he doesn't.

"What were you two chatting about?" I ask, trying to sound nonchalant.

My dad shrugs. "Nothing extremely important." _Lies._ "Just about… goals."

I feel myself frowning and looking between them. They both look normal and not at all like they looked a minute ago. "Okay."

The air is awkward for a few minutes and I'd love to get up and walk away, but I don't know if I should. "I'm going to go find your mother," my dad says. I guess he thought the air was thick too.

I nod to him. When he leaves, I turn to Tobias. "What did you guys talk about?"

He shrugs. "Nothing."

"Remember that time I told you that you are a terrible liar?"

He sighs. "Fine. We were talking about us."

I frown. "What about us?"

"He asked me what my intentions are. I told him I was in it for the long haul, but he didn't believe me. He said that you were not some toy to be played with."

I scoff. "Why would he think you think that way?"

Tobias shakes his head. "I don't know, but I started telling him about the guys like Al and Peter and Henry. Those guys treated you like shit, and I told him that that's not who I am or what I am doing." I don't say anything, so he continues. "I told him that I love you and I would never do anything you don't want. I told him that you're not a toy, you're a gift."

I feel myself smiling. "You said that?"

He nods. "Yeah. And then your dad started calming down. And then he asked me what my plans are with you. I told him that it was too early to tell, but I wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon." Tobias sighs. "I think he wanted to say something else, but then you sat down and we stopped talking."

"I'm sorry," I say. "I was gone for a long time."

He nods. "I know. I'm sure our conversation isn't done anyways."

I laugh. "Probably not."

"That's fine," he shrugs. "I'm not going anywhere."

I wrap both my arms around one of his. "That's good. I'd be very, very sad."

"Well, we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

I shake my head at the same time my phone vibrates. I take it out where I tucked it in the waistband of my leggings. _One New Message: Uriah_

_Uriah: We're going to the Dauntless Pit! Tell Four we want to go to the bar, he'll know what I mean.  
Tris: Awesome! We might be able to leave here soon.  
Uriah: Okay! We're all here._

I show Tobias the messages and he grins. "I love that place. Can we go?"

I look around to see everybody sitting down, talking calmly, and eating. "I think so. I'll go ask my mom if it's alright." Tobias nods and I get up from my chair. I walk across the yard where my mom stands, talking to some guy I don't recognize.

"Oh, Beatrice," she says. "This is Daniel. He works with your father."

"Hello, Daniel," I say politely.

"Nice to meet you, Beatrice," he says, extending his hand. I shake it and then turn to my mom.

"Hey, do you think it'd be okay if Tobias and I left?" I ask her quietly.

She looks around the yard and then nods. "Yes, but say goodbye to your brother first."

"Okay. Thanks, mom." She nods and I walk away to go find Caleb.

I find him in a group of other people; one of those people is Cara. "Hey, Caleb," I say.

He turns and grins. "Hey, Bea. This is Johnny, Tucker, Adam, Ashley, and Cara," he says. I politely greet them all.

"Hey," I say quieter to Caleb. "Tobias and I are going to go."

His face falls, but he nods. "Where is he?"

"I'll be right back," I say. I go over to our table and hand Tobias his crutch.

"We're leaving?" he asks.

"Yeah. Caleb wants to say goodbye first." He nods and stands up. We go over to Caleb and his friends again and a couple of them greet Tobias.

"Thanks for coming," Caleb says to Tobias.

Tobias extends his hand. "Congratulations, Caleb." They shake hands and share a look.

"See you later," I say to my brother. I hug him quickly and he smiles.

"Have fun," he says.

"You too!" With that, Tobias and I are headed to my car.

* * *

We arrive at Dauntless and go inside. Instead of going up the path to the restaurant, we go down it. We go all the way down until we're at the bottom: the Pit. Tobias and I look around for our friends, but I'm too short to see over the crowds of people.

"See them?" I ask him - well, I yell to him over the music. He shakes his head and keeps looking.

"There," he says, pointing to something I can't see. He grabs my hand and leads us over. We break through a small group of people and I finally see my friends.

"Hey!" Zeke says when he spots us. He runs up to me and lifts me up off the ground.

"Holy shit!" I shriek. They all laugh loudly and he puts me back down on the ground.

"What took you guys so long?" Uriah yells over the music.

"We were at the grad party," I yell.

"Do you guys want to go into the bar?" Shauna asks loudly. They all nod and I grab onto Tobias' hand and follow. We walk through the crowds towards the wall and I see that there is an opening in the stone. We walk through and inside is a dimly lit bar. We sit down at a large, round booth.

"This is better," Christina says. She's right. There is music, but it is background music rather than music that is trying to deafen you. The music from the pit can still be heard too, but it's much quieter now.

"Should we get some food and drinks?" Marlene asks.

"Hungry?" Uriah asks her. She nods.

Zeke calls over a waitress. "What can I get your guys?"

"Can we get a platter of chicken wings, two pitchers of pop and a pitcher of water?" Zeke orders.

"Sure thing!" she says before turning around and leaving.

"No beer?" Uriah asks.

"You think she doesn't know that your shrimp ass is underage?" Zeke asks, raising his eyebrow. The rest of us laugh.

"What are you talking about? I could pass for twenty-one."

"Yeah, _maybe_ in four years," Shauna laughs.

Uriah thinks for a second. "I will be twenty-one in four years."

"Yeah," Shauna says. "I know. We'll see what age you're at maturity wise."

"Ha, ha," Uriah says sarcastically.

"We should go to the fair," Christina says. "They just put in that new ride."

"What ride?" Lynn asks.

"You go into the small, clear box and the ride brings you up super high, and then it shoots you back down to the ground." I feel Tobias stiffen next to me. That sounds like his worst nightmare.

"That sounds awesome!" Zeke says. "How many people are in a box?"

"As many as you want, I think. As long as it doesn't exceed the weight limit," Will says. "Christina and I were there last weekend and we saw about ten girls cram into the box."

I grab Tobias' hand under the table. "I don't know," I say. "That doesn't sound like the ride for me. I'll take pictures of you guys crammed up in that box though."

"Come on, Tris! It's totally safe!"

I shake my head. "I'd rather stay on solid ground." Christina sighs in defeat, but I ignore it. Tobias squeezes my hand under the table.

* * *

Our food comes along with nine little plates. The guys all stack ten wings on their plates, even Tobias, who just ate a ton of food at the grad party. I swear he has an endless stomach. I manage to get two wings, and they're pretty tasty.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Tobias asks Zeke and Uriah. I laugh to myself.

"I'm going to Shauna's," Zeke says, looking at him with a knowing smirk. Tobias just nods, as if that's just a trivial fact.

"We're probably just going to bed," Uriah says. "She's really tired." Tobias nods at that too.

A few minutes later, when nobody is paying attention, he turns to me and whispers low in my ear. "If you want, I'll let you get in my pants tonight." His hot breath on my neck and his words shoot down directly between my thighs.

I feel a shiver run up my spine. I bite my lip and look at his dark blue eyes, darker than usual. "So, what you're saying is: we could end this school year with a bang?" He laughs loudly, attracting the attention of everybody at our table.

"Sorry," he says, covering his mouth.

"What'd you say?" Zeke asks me.

I shrug. "Nothing."

"Must have been good to make him laugh like that," Uriah says. I just smile and shrug.

Tobias wraps his arm around me and whispers in my ear again. "That's exactly how we should end the year."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, *tear* it's been great, guys.**

**See ya.**

**Just kidding, here's a lemon.  
-GerdyGertha**

* * *

After we finish at the bar and then spend a little time listening to the music in the Pit, Tobias and I decide to head out. Marlene and Uriah left about an hour ago, so it's not strange if we leave too. We go back up the path and I wrap my arm securely around his middle as we climb. We go outside, get into my car, and then head to my house to pick up his truck.

"Should we just take my truck?" he asks.

I shrug, "Sure." I drop him off in front and then drive my car around back. I don't see my family, so I assume they're all in bed. It's already almost midnight. I write a note and leave it on the kitchen table. Once that's done, I go out the front door, locking it behind me, and climb into Tobias running truck.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Yep." We drive off of my street and head toward his apartment.

* * *

Tobias unlocks the apartment door and we go inside. We leave our shoes at the door and immediately go to his room.

I flop down on his bed and inhale the scent of him. He takes his shirt off and then lies down next to me. "Tired?" he asks. I can hear the disappointment in his voice, even though I am sure he thinks I can't.

I turn over and sit up with my arms on his chest. "Not really."

His smile comes back, lighting up his whole face, and so I lean down to kiss him. I kiss his warm lips softly at first, just enjoying it. But then I don't want to be so gentle. My hands make their way into his short hair and his find my hips and move up and down my sides.  
His hands travel slowly travel lower and the feeling forms a lump in my stomach and a tingling beneath it. His hands travel under my loose shirt and I sit up so he can remove it. I sit in front of him in just my bra and he smiles. I bring my lips back down to him and put my leg over his middle, straddling him. It's a good thing I'm fairly short, because otherwise this would be impossible on this bunk bed.  
My hands travel across his chest and I leave his lips and go to his strong jaw line. I go up towards his ear and then down his neck. I hear his quiet moan as I mark my territory. I lift my lips back to his and his finger tips run along the clasp of my bra. "You want to touch it or do you want to take it off?" I ask him.

His eyebrows rise in surprise at my direct question, and he immediately undoes the clasp. He pulls on the straps and lets it slide down and off. He licks his lips and I smirk. I lean back down and press my lips to his, causing my naked chest to rub against his. His hands move up and down my back, traveling lower to my butt. My fingers drift to the button on his jeans and I undo them. I break our kiss so I can slide down his zipper. I already feel his hard arousal demanding my attention.  
I slide his jeans and boxers down and off of him in one swift movement and then give him what he wants. As I run my tongue up and down his length, I look up to see him biting down on his lip, holding in his sounds. This encourages me to take the tip of him into my mouth. I take as much of him into my mouth as I can, while my hands care for the rest of him. I move up and down his hard length and his hips move slightly in time with me. I suck hard on him and listen to his heavy breathing. It doesn't take him long.

"Tris," he whispers in a raspy voice. I feel him stiffen in my mouth before he empties himself in my throat. I suck him clean before looking up at him with a smug smile.

He grabs my waist and flips us over effortlessly. I find myself pinned beneath him and he smirks. He grabs the waistband of my leggings and quickly pulls them off. When he looks down at me he sees my black, lace thong. "I like this," he says, running his fingers over the lace that covers my most sensitive spot. I smile and his lips land on mine. I feel his hard length pressing against me, and it makes me drip with desire. His lips leave me and travel down to my neck and then lower to my breasts. He licks and sucks on my left nipple while rubbing my right. When my nipple is throbbing and erect, he switches. I bite down on my lip to stay quiet as he finishes his loving on my breasts and comes back up to my lips.

I reach between us and run my hand over his already rock hard length. "Tobias," I whisper.

"Hm?"

"I want you," I say, surprised by how thick my voice sounds.

"Yeah?" he asks, kissing the side of my neck.

"Mm." His hand travels down my side and to my inner thigh. He moves very slowly towards my lace covered center before he finds it and runs his fingers against me. Tobias makes gentle circles against my covered clit, making me wetter and wetter for him.

"Tell me what you want," he says quietly.

I reach between us and grab onto him. He moans and his eyes look into mine. "Why don't you tell me?"

His lips crash down against mine as his hand moves from rubbing, to removing my lace thong. I sigh when his hand finally goes where I want it. He runs his finger along my folds and I sigh into his lips. We break apart, breathing heavily. He looks into my eyes as he moves his talented hand against me. His fingers travel lower and he slips one inside of me. I moan as he moves his long finger in and out of me. He slips in another finger and watches my face all the while. His thumb rubs circles against my clit and I feel myself getting closer to the edge. I'm almost there when he completely takes his hand away.

"No, please," I whimper. He smirks and me and kisses my pouting lips. He rubs his dick up and down my wet center and it starts me going again.

I pull his lips down to me again. We break apart, but I keep him close. Our lips are barely touching when he speaks. "I love you."

I smile. "I love you, too." I feel him slide into me and we both moan at the feeling we love so much. His lips move against mine as his hips move, slowly. He begins moving in and out faster and I lift my hips in time to meet his. Our breathing becomes erratic the faster we move. His lips travel all over my neck as my hands move over his back and across his wide shoulders.  
His arms wrapped around me tighten slightly as he moves faster, bringing us both closer to the edge. I fall off first and my tightening causes him release right after me. He collapses on top of me, yet he doesn't put much weight on me. We take a few minutes to catch our breath before he pulls out of me and rolls onto his back next to me.

"Wow," I say.

"We ended it with a bang."

"That was damn good bag," I laugh.

He turns onto his side and wraps his large arm around me. "Yeah it was."

I turn my head and kiss him. "I love you, Tobias Eaton."

"I love you more."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, **_**now**_** it's over. *Actual Tears* It's been an incredible 72 chapters with you all. The Epilogue is coming, but it might not be tomorrow. I estimate that it will be pretty lengthy, so I might not be able to do it in one day. I don't know if you noticed, but this chapter is like 14 hours late because it ended up being so long.  
Get alerts from me because there are definitely going to be one-shots. I'm going to be starting another story, and it might actually end up being a branch of EHS (later in life '**_**ten, twenty years'**_**)… I haven't totally decided yet.**

**Anyways, thank you all for being so fan-fucking-tastic. I love you all, I love you all, you all are amazing, incredible people. I'm going to miss reading your reviews everyday because those were truly the highlight of my days.  
I'm sad that this story is over, but I am glad to have been able to meet you all and hopefully have provided you with a little joy through this all – you all definitely provided me with joy, so thank you.  
-GerdyGertha  
P.S. Please excuse any typing errors you find. I proof-read three times, but it's a pretty long chapter so I am bound to have missed things. As is the case with every chapter.**


	73. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

**Tris  
**_**Senior Prom**_

I remember watching Tobias attempt to straighten his dark blue bow-tie. He had let Zeke tie it so, of course, it was all wrong. I after I retied it, I set it straight. Zeke had whined all the while that there was nothing wrong with it. However, after seeing Tobias' correctly tied bow-tie, Zeke requested that I retie his as well. And then Uriah's…

Once everybody was dressed in gowns and perfected bow-ties, flowers were pinned and pictures were taken. Our group ended up consisting of ten people. Lynn had met a girl, Samantha, at the Pit who she had taken quite a liking to. Samantha lived in Springfield at the time, but she traveled up to Chicago frequently to visit family, so it was easy for her to go with Lynn to Prom on one of her weekends.

All ten of us piled into a rented limousine and it took us to Senior Prom. The theme for the Erudite High School Senior Prom was different every year, but each year it was 'faction themed' of course. Our year happened to be Amity. The theme mostly pertained to the decorations; girls did not match their gowns with the colors associated with the Amity. I wore a blue dress, Christina wore gold, Shauna wore purple – the theme was irrelevant. The Amity décor that night was beautiful though. The venue, hosted at a country club on the outskirts of the city – where the old Amity faction would have been - was decorated with flowers of many kinds and colors. There was a peaceful, yet elegant ambiance to the entire event.

We all danced all night. High heels came off and perfect bow-ties were loosed and removed. The music that night was great for dancing fast and slow. Tobias and I shared dances even when we probably should have rested our feet.  
The slow dances were my favorite. I remember the feeling of his arms wrapped tightly around me, his face buried into the hollow of my neck, successful tousling that side of my fancy up-do. I couldn't have cared less about my hair, because all I could think about was him and me – and that's all that mattered to me anyways.

* * *

_**Turning The Page**_

Just a couple of weeks after Prom came graduation. After a year of more exploration and more leisure than what was probably healthy, we all managed to graduate. Marlene and Uriah included.  
Our graduation was both a relief and a sad occasion. It was a hello to a new chapter of life, and a longing goodbye to an old one. It was a goodbye to everybody we knew, because it's impossible to stay in touch with _everybody_. Some people, we are all more than happy to say goodbye to, but others are not so easy.

* * *

_**See You Soon**_

Our last hurrah was our graduation parties. The daytime and evening events coordinated between the nine of us to fall on different days. Tobias, Uriah, and Zeke's joint graduation party was the Saturday after school ended, mine was the Sunday, Lynn and Shauna's joint party was the next Friday, Marlene's was on that Saturday, Christina's was on Sunday, and Will's was the next Saturday. We all wanted to be able to attend each other's parties, so we did what worked.

After our celebrations, the nine of us really had to start our goodbyes. Truly. We were almost all headed in separate directions and there was no way around it. Will was off to the east coast, Uriah, Marlene, and their baby girl off to the west, Shauna went southeast, Lynn and Christina went north, Zeke stayed in Chicago and went to culinary school, Tobias enrolled in the Chicago Police Academy, and I stayed in the city as well. We were all apart, all flung around the country and it was hard. It was hard but we made it work.  
We tried to get together whenever we could – which wasn't often and usually all of us couldn't be there. It was just unrealistic for us all to be able to meet up. But, once every summer, we did everything in our powers to meet back at Lake Michigan. There was one year that we all had to chip in on a plane ticket for Will, but we managed to get him here and it all worked out. Out of all the years, Uriah and Marlene only managed to get back home once. They couldn't find a way to leave their baby, and they couldn't afford a plane ticket anyways.

* * *

_**The Future Is Now**_

Zeke graduated from culinary school at the top of his class. His food became extremely popular in the city, and he was able to open up his own restaurant, which he named after his niece. _Amelia's_ is one of the most popular restaurants in the state. It attracts hundreds of tourists and locals everyday – and for good reason; the food is incredible, just amazing. On one side it's a family restaurant, and on the other side it's a sports bar; the two sides are joined by Zeke's huge kitchen. Tobias and I are proudly his best - non-paying - customers. Tobias is half of the reason Zeke was able to open _Amelia's_, so after Zeke paid Tobias back, he granted the two of us free food for life. Thanks to the restaurant, Zeke does extremely well for himself. He bought Hana a house on the outskirts of the city where it's a bit quieter. She is able to have a big, beautiful garden where she spends a lot of her time.  
Zeke has yet to marry because he is yet to find a woman that his daughter approves of. His one night stand three years ago gave him his daughter, Elena. She's a beautiful little girl, who is usually oddly calm – considering who her father is. Zeke has a really nice apartment at the top of the Dauntless Apartment building. It's a bachelor pad transformed to accommodate a little girl; toys, children's books, crumbs, and pink things are scattered about the apartment. Zeke loves Elena more than anything in the world, and every time she goes back to her mother's he buries himself in his kitchen until he's gained the strength to realize that that is how it must be. Elena loves him just as much, and her mother, Rachael, often has a difficult time separating them every other week. It's a sweet, yet excruciatingly sad scene to watch.

Shauna never came home, but we have managed to stay in touch. She and Zeke weren't able to make the distance work, even with Zeke's travels to South Carolina every few months during college. With school and limited time and money, they had a mutual ending. It was a sad time for everybody, but we all understood.  
Shauna built a life down there in South Carolina. She's now a very successful chiropractor and is engaged to a man who she met her Senior year of college. George is a very kind man, a huge guy, but soft as a teddy bear. The two of them are living a good life down there with a large house on the beach. Her salary as a chiropractor and his as a radiologist have provided well for them. I've asked her how she feels about children, and her answer is always the same: 'If it happens, it happens.' I've yet to decide what that means, but she always says it with a positive voice, so I take it as a good sign.

Lynn went to school in South Dakota, but she didn't find what she was looking for there. She hated being away from Valarie - a native Chicago girl she met at a bar on one of her visits back home - who attended college in Indiana, so they met back in the middle: Chicago. Ten months later, they were married. They bought a small apartment in the Candor Apartment building. It's just a one bedroom, one bathroom apartment, but it's a beautiful place. Valarie decorated it in a modern, yet homey way. I just love it. Lynn is working full time as a dental hygienist and Valarie is a social worker. They have been discussing adoption for a few months now, and recently put themselves on a waiting list.

Christina went to school in Wisconsin, but after she got her degree in Law, she 'got the hell out of that place,' and she took Will up on his offer to move to Washington D.C. Will became a scientist with a specialty in the history of national science. He does a lot of work at the Smithsonian and he travels all over the world for his work quite frequently. Almost everywhere he goes, he brings Christina – so she gets to live out another dream of traveling. Will began leaving Christina at home when they conceived their daughter, Charlotte. The girl is a perfect mix of her mother and father. She's got slightly tan skin with dark blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. She's just gorgeous, and her parents are very proud of her. She's a very smart girl, yet she also inherited her mother's 'sassy' attitude. We don't get to see her too often, and it's hard to believe she is already two years old.

Uriah and Marlene never had it easy. From the last few weeks of our Junior year of high school to the last day of college, it was always difficult for them. Marlene first dreamt of being an OBGYN, but after she got pregnant, she decided she'd rather be a pediatrician. She worked _extremely_ hard Senior year to make it into Stanford. She worked her body more than she should have, but Uriah forbade her from hurting their baby. I remember one night, I was at the Pedrad Eaton apartment and Uriah and Marlene were screaming at each other. Tobias, Zeke, and I ran into their room to see what was wrong and we found Uriah ripping a textbook from Marlene's hands. Apparently, she'd been awake for thirty-six hours straight, studying for a test. Uriah locked her in Hana's room until she fell asleep for almost seventeen hours. After all of that, they had an appointment with Marlene's doctor and she was officially warned not to work herself that way or she could hurt her baby. After that, Marlene relaxed slightly, but she never stopped working hard. Her hard work, and careful exertion, granted her scholarships and a healthy baby girl.  
Amelia, Marlene, and Uriah moved to California so Marlene could go to Stanford. Uriah went to school out there and got his generals done at a local community college. He was more interested in being Amelia's father than he was in a career. Unbelievably, Amelia is almost ten years old. Time flew by, and the girl is growing up more and more each day. Uriah and Marlene moved back as soon as Marlene finished school. Zeke helped them get started at a two bedroom Dauntless Apartment. A few years after Marlene started working, they were able to move into a house – just in time for her to have baby number two: Adam. The little charmer has stolen the hearts of each and every one of us. Uriah falls to the will of both of his children without much tilting on their part. His kids are his world and he's very protective of them – I never would have thought of him as a father, but he's one of the best I've ever seen. His already vibrant personality just lights aflame when his kids are near. It's a beautiful thing to witness, and it's apparent in Marlene's face that she sees and loves it too.

* * *

_**Us**_

Our Senior year flew past. Tobias and I had a bit too much fun that year, and our school work may have suffered just a tad. We did graduate though, and moved on to more school. Tobias enrolled in the Police Academy and graduated at the top of his class. He's been promoted at the CPD and is now on his way to detective work – if he wants. He hasn't decided how he feels about it yet and if it's the right move. I graduated here in Chicago with a teaching degree. I love my job at the elementary school, teaching reading and writing.

Before college and right after high school graduation, Tobias moved out of his home with Zeke and Hana. He bought a one bedroom apartment on the first floor of the Dauntless Apartments which he paid for with money that he'd gotten from his fighting days. He had originally been saving that money for school, but he didn't end up needing it. A CPD recruit saw him working out at the gym and talked to him. Tobias ended up with a free ride, much to my pride and jealousy. But, we were able to have our first home together because of it so I can't really be upset about it.

_Flashback_

I sit on the couch in my parent's house opening up cards from my Graduation Party earlier this evening. I open a card that I recognize is from Uriah, and I laugh at his small note recalling a party Zeke threw almost a year ago. Tobias sits down next to me as I open another card. I read each one and write down any gifts I receive – so I can write thank you cards later. I see in my peripheral vision Tobias takes a small card out of his pocket and sets it on my stack to be the next one I open. I smirk at him as pick it up. I'm a bit puzzled when I pick up the oddly weighted card. I don't know what Tobias would possibly give me. I give him a confused look, but he doesn't say anything. I open up the card and read what he wrote: simple congratulations on my graduation and 'I love you,' because we both already know how great the year has been and how much we love each other. I turn the card over and my eyes widen at what is taped to the back.

"What is this for?" I ask, holding up the lone silver key.

"That is yours, if you want it," he tells me.

I look from Tobias to the key and back. "What does it go to?"

"A Dauntless Apartment I bought."

My eyes widen more and my jaw falls slack in shock. "You bought an apartment?" He simply nods. "And you want to give me this key?" He nods again. "You want me to keep it as a spare?"

He sighs. "Tris, I'm asking you if you want to move in together."

I bite my lip to try to hold back the grin that wants to cover my face. "You want to live together?" Tobias nods and smiles. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him hard.

"Is that a yes?" he chuckles.

I kiss him again softly. "Yes, it's a yes."

_End of Flashback_

Once I had moved all of my things in to Tobias' new apartment, we sat on _our_ new couch and stared at our new apartment filled with boxes and things to do. We had tons of boxes to unpack and put away and every inch of the place needed to be cleaned.

We started our work out in the bedroom.  
And then the next morning, we began unpacking.

* * *

**Tobias**_**  
Forever**_

My main goal was for Tris' future students to call her Mrs. Eaton rather than Ms. Prior. On Saturday, September eighth, I brought Tris to Millennium Park for a walk. I reminded her about the day four years ago that we opened up to each other. We sat on the same bench in the park and watched the people walk by on the unseasonably hot day. She became distracted watching a couple and their daughter on roller-blades, and so while she was looking to the side, I got down on one knee.

She looked back and found me kneeling in front of her holding a small back box in my hand. I told her how much I loved her, how much she means to me. I told her how she's the only person who has been able to tear down all of my walls. I told her that I don't want to spend a day without her. I asked her to be my wife.

And she said yes.

On Saturday, August tenth, I married the love of my life. We had small wedding with our closest friends and our family. As a surprise, I flew in her brother, his wife Susan, and their daughter Sophie. Tris hadn't even met her niece yet, so it was all a wonderful surprise for everybody. Our wedding day was the second happiest day of my life.

* * *

**Tris  
**_**Family**_

The happiest day of my life is a tie between the day my son was born, the day my second son was born, and the day my daughter was born.

My first baby boy came into the world as a clone of his handsome father. Dark brown hair, a spare upper lip and a plump bottom lip, eyelashes that reach out and compliment his beautiful dark blue eyes. His eyes are an exact replica of his father's. Within his features, searching hard will discover that I am his mother, but his eyes are entirely his father's. There is no gray in his eyes, no light blue to contrast the dark – just the wondrous deep blue eyes of his father.

The story of how we ended up naming our first born son after Tobias is for another day, but much to my husband's displeasure, my oldest child was given the name Tobias Benjamin Eaton Junior. I don't think Tobias has gotten over the feeling of calling his son Tobias, but everybody calls him TJ or T anyways. TJ knows his father or I are upset if we call him by his full first name. It causes quite a bit of confusion actually because I will yell 'Tobias' and my husband will come running, only to discover that I am scolding our son.

Tobias and our son gave me more happiness and more love than any one person should ever be allowed to receive. Clones of each other young and old, their similar faces show anyone who glances at them that they are father and son. Not a soul could doubt it. They are so much alike, sometimes it strikes me. My son has picked up habits from my husband and my husband has picked up habits from his son. It's quite an amusing circle of tendencies and quirks that entertain myself and our family and friends to no end.

About a year later, my loving husband blessed our small family of three with a fourth. Our second baby boy came to us the same way our first did: a replica of their father. Theodore Blake Eaton has hints of me in him. His light blue eyes and longer nose are mine, but his hair and lips are his father's. He copies everything his older brother does – even when we wish he wouldn't.

My boys are brave and they are strong, just like their father. My husband loves our children and I more than anything on earth. All of his doubts and fears seem almost silly now. He would rather cut off his own arm than lay a hand that was anything but affectionate on any of us. The last month of my first pregnancy was hard. Tobias doubted himself more than ever. He lived in fear of what was coming. But once our baby boy was placed in his arms, it all melted away. That baby had his daddy wrapped around his little finger before he sounded his first cry. Tobias is a wonderful husband and an even better father.

He proved this point further when he blessed us with a baby girl. My blonde little Bethany Talia Eaton has her father's brilliant eyes and his plump lips. She shares my temperament, according to Tobias. She is the most stubborn of our children, and that was proved when she put up quite the fight during my long labor – despite her smaller size compared to her brothers. TJ was ten pounds, four ounces, Theo was nine pounds, eight ounces, and Beth was just five pounds, seven ounces. But she was easily worth every second of pain. According to Tobias, she might be the only person in the world who is more stubborn than me.  
Her brothers are four and three years her senior, and they watch over her like any sister would want her big brothers to. With my three boys as her guards, not a single non-approved hand touches her pretty head. She is the princess of the house. She'll be like that as long as her daddy continues looking at her like he does.  
Tobias is not very good at saying 'no' to our children. He thinks that denying them of things they want will frighten them. So, I end up with the 'bad-cop' reputation.

* * *

_**Present**_

I feel Tobias arm tighten for a quick second around my middle right before I feel his lips behind my ear. "Good morning," I say quietly.

"Mm." He burrows into my neck. "Good morning, love."

I turn in his arms and smile at him. "Would you like to wake the boys while I feed our daughter?"

He kisses my lips. "I'd love to." His hand slowly grazes down my side and over my hip. "You know what I think we should do first?"

My breath catches in my throat. "What?"

"Make some coffee," he smirks.

I scoff. "Tobias Eaton, you tease."

His hand moves lower and to my inner thigh. "We can have desert after the kids are asleep tonight."

I close my eyes and savor the feeling of his hand so close my sleep-shorts covered area. "O-Okay."

He slowly removes his hand and sighs. "Coffee."

I chuckle and untangle myself from his arms. Just as I sit up, our bedroom door opens. "Daddy?"

Our three year-old stumbles into the room and to our bed. Theo lifts his arms up, asking to be lifted onto our bed. Tobias leans down and scoops him up with one strong arm. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I not baby!" I try not to laugh at my son. Tough, strong, stubborn – just like his father.

"Of course not. I'm very sorry, Theo," Tobias says seriously.

"Baby cryin'." With the door open, I hear my son's information validated by the sounds of my girl down the hall.

"I'll help her," I tell Theo, who looks worried over the well being of his sister. "Go with daddy to wake up TJ."

His bright blue eyes light up and he leaps from his father's arms. "Let's go, daddy!" Tobias chuckles and kisses me on the lips. "Yucky!"

Tobias and I turn back to our son and his disgusted expression. I have a theory that my boys picked up that little remark from their uncles. "Is it yucky when I kiss mommy?" Tobias asks.

I stand up from the bed and put on my robe before leaving our bedroom and going down the hall to Bethany's nursery. On my way out, Theo says, "_Cooties_, daddy." I wonder how and where my three year-old son learned about 'cooties.'

I pad down the hall and straight to Bethany's crib. Her cries let up when she sees me and they cease when I pick her up and cradle her close to my chest. "Good morning, baby girl. Are you hungry?"

After a few minutes into feeding Beth, I hear footsteps and then I see my tall husband in the doorway. He holds a mug in each hand and has two boys practically attached to his ankles.

"For me?" I ask, pointing with my eyes to the mug in his hand.

Tobias nods and walks over to me. He sets the coffee on the small table next to the rocking chair where I sit with our daughter and he kisses my forehead and then our baby girl's. I smile up at him and then he turns back to the boys. "Breakfast!"

The boys immediately dart from the room to race their father to the kitchen. I smile down at my girl. "Our family is wild."

* * *

The day kicks off with clean children, full bellies of scrambled eggs and milk, and six mugs of coffee between Tobias and I. Today is the first Sunday of the month that Zeke has Elena, which is the designated day that we meet our friends and their kids at the playground. It's November, but this fall has been unseasonably warm – so warm that the meteorologists are making a big fuss about it, but we'll just enjoy it.

Tobias and I load our children and some snacks into our minivan. Tobias was near tears when I suggested we get a minivan. I failed to first mention that we should indeed keep his truck. With that news, his watery eyes dried up and he was more than happy to go minivan shopping. His truck is well equipped, but we just didn't feel safe having three car seats in a truck that was not made for them. Our minivan holds everybody and all of our things comfortably and safely.

I watch our house fade away in the side mirror. Tobias cut the green grass yesterday, so it looks nicely trimmed. Our one story, two bedroom, two bathroom house feels smaller and smaller every day. We've talked about moving into a larger home, but it's hard to think about saying goodbye to the place where almost all of our best memories were made.

"_DON'T!_" I hear TJ scream. I look back to find Theo poking his brother's sides through the gaps in his booster seat. I hear Bethany coo happily in her seat watching her brothers. "_Stop it, _Theo!" Theo snickers as he pokes his brother again. "Mom! Make him stop!"

I sigh. "Theo, leave your brother alone."

"We was jus playin," Theo says, smiling innocently.

I shake my head. "He doesn't like it, Theo." Theo huffs and cross his arms, but he doesn't touch his brother again.

I look over at Tobias and see him trying to hold back a laugh. I gently smack his arm, trying to contain the smile he's bringing to me. "Gee, Tris, I wonder where they learned that," he laughs.

"Hey!" I say, offended. "You're not innocent either, you know. You, Zeke, and Uriah fight a lot more than I ever have."

He laughs again. "Yeah, right. It's all my bad." I roll my eyes at him, but our boys definitely _did_ learn from _both_ of us – I won't admit it out loud though.

* * *

Tobias pulls the van into the parking lot of the playground and we begin the unloading process. I spot Zeke's car in the lot, but I don't see Uriah and Marlene's van, Lynn and Valarie's car, or Hana's car yet.

Tobias gets Beth's stroller out of the trunk and unfolds it. I strap her seat in while Tobias unbuckles the boys. Tobias comes back around holding each of the boy's hands in one of his and the sight makes my heart swell. The boys swing their father's arms as they walk towards the playground, spotting their cousin and uncle a few feet away, they let go of their father's hands and run towards them.

"They like the playground more than me," Tobias says sadly.

I laugh and kiss his cheek. "They do not."

Tobias looks down at our girl in her stroller. "I want to carry her." I stop pushing the stroller so that he can take her out and hold her against his shoulder. Her curious, dark blue eyes look around at the scene. Zeke sits at the picnic table with Elena in his lap, but she jumps up when she see Tobias and I. She charges at me and I scoop her up just before she collides with my legs.

"Hi, Auntie Tris!" she grins.

"Hello, Elena! How are you today?"

"Daddy bring us to the park so we can play wiv TJ and Teo and Bev and Amy and Adam!"

I grin at her. "I know! So why aren't you playing with them?"

"I want to say 'hi' to you!" I kiss her cheek and she giggles. "I go play now."

"Okay," I say. I set her back down on her feet and she runs happily towards the slide where TJ and Theo are.

"I gave her a little too much sugar," Zeke laughs as we sit down on the picnic bench next to him.

"I don't think I've ever seen her run around so much," Tobias says. "I think 'a little' sugar is an understatement."

Zeke shrugs. "She's going back with her mom today, so I guess I don't care if she's wired." Tobias nods and shrugs.

"Where's Uri?" I ask as we watch TJ push Theo down the slide.

"They're on their way," Zeke says. "Apparently Amy didn't feel like waking up."

"Nine years old going on sixteen?" I chuckle, raising an eyebrow.

Zeke laughs. "Yeah, seems that way." A few minutes of silence pass while we watch our kids. "We're almost thirty," Zeke sighs.

"Only three years left," Tobias sighs.

"Then we'll be old," Zeke says. "And we'll all get wrinkly and our hips will start cracking."

I laugh. "Maybe you, Zeke. But most thirty year-olds don't have cracking hips."

"Mom is fifty-four and you don't see her limping around," Tobias says. I watch as TJ goes down the slide and lands at the bottom right on his butt.

"Ow!" he cries out. Tobias tenses, but he calms down when TJ gets up and runs back to the top of the slide like it never happened.

"She's _almost_ fifty-four," Zeke warns. "Don't tell her she's fifty-four before she is."

I hear a car door slam and I look over to the lot to find Lynn and Valarie walking towards us. "Hey!" Lynn says as they approach. Zeke and Tobias turn their heads and smile at the two.

"Where's Uri and Marlene?" Valarie asks.

"Coaxing an almost ten year-old out of bed," Zeke says. Lynn and Valarie sit across from us at the picnic table

"Marlene said Amy asked if she could start wearing bras, and that pissed Uriah off," Lynn says.

I watch both Tobias and Zeke's eyes widen and they instinctively look at their daughters. Lynn scoffs. "Men. Puberty hits eventually, you know."

"Not my baby," Zeke says. "She's going to be this way forever. No puberty for her."

"That's right," Tobias says. "I won't allow it."

Valarie chuckles. "You won't have much choice," Lynn says. "Someday your daughter will get, gasp, a _period_."

Tobias and Zeke begin shaking their heads and Tobias snuggles Bethany closer to his chest. "Not happening." I laugh at the whole scene, but I admit that I can wait for that day. I want all of my kids to stay tiny forever. I'm scared of the day they grow old enough to walk out of the house and away from me.

"Stop torturing us," Zeke says. "When are you two going to have a kid?"

Valarie sighs and Lynn looks down at her hands on the table. "I don't know," Lynn mumbles.

"We haven't gotten any calls or anything yet," Valarie says.

I feel sad for them. They both want a baby badly, but this is a predicament that they've been facing for a while now. "What if we don't ever get a baby?" Lynn asks. "We've been on that stupid wait list for months."

"It can take time," Valarie says, wrapping her arm around Lynn. I look away from the scene and look down at my girl snuggled against her father's chest. "It'll happen someday. There are millions of children waiting to be adopted, Lynn." I hear Lynn sigh just as I hear a car door slam and a girl grunt in frustration.

"You don't get it, dad!" We all turn our heads to see Amelia glaring at her father with her hands in fists. "You're not my age, so you _don't get it!_"

"You're too _young!_" Uriah says back. I watch Marlene rub her face with her hand as she walks over with Adam on her hip.

"Hey, guys," she says, sitting down next to Lynn.

"Hi!" Adam says to us all. We all smile widely at him.

"Hey, buddy," Zeke says.

"Amy and daddy are anwy," Adam says. "They yewwin."

"I can hear that," Lynn chuckles.

Amelia storms past us and goes towards the swings. Her cousins run up to her when they see her approaching and she stops to greet them. Uriah sits down with a thud next to me on the bench. "She is impossible!"

Marlene sighs. "You know, it's not that big of a deal."

"It's just a bra," Lynn says with a scoff.

Uriah frowns in confusion. "What? No, we're past that. She's wearing a stupid bra right now."

"Then what are you fighting about?" Lynn asks.

"She wants a cell phone," Marlene says.

"So she can talk to boys. And then next thing we know, she'll be coming home fucking pregnant."

All of our eyes widen. "Uriah!" Marlene scolds, sneaking a glance at Adam. He doesn't seem to be listening though; he's too preoccupied with Zeke's shiny watch.

"Sorry," Uriah mumbles.

"You know that's not where babies come from," I say quietly, laughing.

Everybody chuckles but Uriah's frown remains – the topic must upset him more than I thought. "I'm just saying that a phone is the gateway drug."

"She'll talk to boys either way," Marlene says. "So it doesn't matter."

"She'll talk _more_ with a phone," Uriah says.

Marlene sighs in frustration. "Can we just drop this, please?"

Uriah grunts. "Happily."

We watch Amelia push Elena on a swing while TJ and Theo chase each other, flinging up wood-chips under their shoes. "Did you talk to mom?" Uriah asks.

Zeke nods. "She'll be here soon."

"Are your parents coming today, Tris?" Marlene asks.

I shake my head. "My dad isn't feeling well."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Maybe the flu, but nothing incredibly serious."

Marlene nods. "Yeah, that's going around. You'd better be careful at school because it spreads through the kids like wildfire." I sigh internally; Marlene tells me this every season.

"I know. I make them wash their hands pretty frequently."

"Good," Marlene says. "This time of year is the time I have the most patients, unfortunately."

"Mommy," Adam says, gently tapping Marlene's cheek. She sets him down and he runs towards his sister and his cousins.

"El's birthday is in a few weeks," Zeke sighs.

"Three, right?" Lynn asks.

Zeke nods. "It's crazy. I feel like she's growing twice as fast as normal kids."

A smile appears on Marlene's face. "Yeah, it always feels that way."

"No kidding," Uriah mumbles.

"Are you having a party for her?" Valarie asks.

"Rachael wants to have one big party instead of two separate ones," Zeke sighs. "But I don't know. I'm not a fan of spending excess time with Rachael or her family and friends."

"They're a bit… different," Tobias nods.

"So don't do it then," Lynn says.

Zeke rubs his face with his hand. "Her birthday is on a Saturday this year and it's on Rachael's week. What am I supposed to do?"

"You don't _have_ to have her birthday party on the date," I remind him.

"I know, but a Saturday birthday only happens once every seven years. I wanted to throw her a real party," Zeke says. "She's got friends from daycare that she talks about, plus all of us."

"So do the one big party," Marlene says. "Do what makes Elena happy, not what makes you happy."

Zeke sighs again. "You're right. I'll ask Elena about it later. Either way, you guys will all still come, right?"

"Of course," Marlene says and we all nod.

"Only if there's cake," Tobias says. Zeke goes to punch his shoulder, but stops when he realizes there is an infant in his arms.

I turn my head back to the playground just in time to see TJ shove Theo down to the ground. TJ looks up, making sure he wasn't seen – but he was. Theo starts crying and I sigh and make a move to stand up. Tobias stands instead and hands me Beth. I silently thank him for being the bad-cop today before he turns and goes over to our boys. "They're rough," Zeke says.

We all watch Tobias pick up Theo and scold TJ. "I know," I sigh. "They are their father's sons." Tobias carries Theo with one arm while he guides TJ to the car with his free hand. I use the remote control button on the key to unlock the van just in time for Tobias to open the door and deposit TJ. He comes back to the table and sits down with a tear stained Theo on his leg.

"Tell mom what happened," Tobias says.

Theo's lip quivers as he looks up at me. "TJ say I dumb and he push me on the gwond!" I sneak a glance at Tobias and he nods. "TJ mean!"

"Are you hurt?" I ask Theo.

"My leg hut," he whines. I look down at his denim and dirt covered legs.

"How bad?"

"Jus little," he says with a shrug. He wipes his eyes with the back of his hands and his tears begin to dry up.

"Do you need to go to the doctor? Can you move it?"

He quickly shakes his head. "I okay." He bends his leg at the knee and I look for signs of discomfort on his face, but he seems fine. I lift up his jean and see he has a scraped knee, but it isn't even bleeding.

I nod. "Okay." I kiss the top of his head. "Do you want to go home or do you want to keep playing?"

He looks from me to the playground and back. "I want play more." I think his brother hurt his feelings more than he hurt his leg.

Tobias absent-mindedly runs his hand over Theo's slightly curly hair – Tobias' hair. "Okay." Theo hops off of his father's lap and walks back to the swings where his cousins are.

"Wow," Zeke says. "Am I happy that I don't have son?"

I sigh and Tobias shakes his head. "They like to fight."

"That sounds familiar," a voice says from behind us. We turn to see Hana standing there, smirking.

"Hey, mom," Uriah says, standing. He hugs her and gives her his seat next to me and then goes to sit down next to Marlene on the other side.

I wrap my free arm around her in a hug. "Hi, Hana."

She hugs me back and smiles. "Hello, Tris. How's my granddaughter?" I hand a smiling Bethany over to her grandmother and watch wide smiles spread across both of their faces. "Hello, little one." Beth coos in response, reaching out to touch Hana.

"How long is TJ in the car for?" I ask Tobias.

He shrugs. "I told him ten minutes."

"Did you crack a window?"

"Well, I left one cracked when we got out of the car earlier."

"This is too common," I sigh, running my hand through my hair. "Is it normal for them to fight so much?"

Hana laughs next to me. "Yes. Especially considering who their family is. Zeke and Uriah fought like it was the only thing they knew how to do. When Tobias starting hanging around with them and their brotherly bond formed, it only made the fighting more common."

"It was never me!" Tobias defends.

"Bullshit!" Uriah says. "You started forty percent of the fights."

"What?!"

"Yeah, and the other sixty was all Zeke," Uriah says.

Hana shakes her head. "No, no, no. You and Zeke started forty each. Tobias _maybe_ started twenty."

"We didn't always fight at home, mom," Uriah says.

"I'm well aware," she says. "I'm also aware that both you and Zeke are impatient and irritable."

"So is Four!" Zeke complains. "I agree with Uri, Four started forty percent."

"_Anyways,_" Lynn sighs loudly. "How about dinner Tuesday?"

"Yes," I agree. "Let's do dinner.

We watch the kids play for a few more minutes before I go over to our van to relieve TJ. I slide the door open and see him sitting in his seat with his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face.

"TJ," I say, but he doesn't look up. "TJ, do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Theo was being dumb."

"TJ, your brother is not dumb, and that's not nice to say."

"He can't talk right!"

"He's only three."

"Well, he should learn how to talk better."

I sigh and sit down in the seat next to him, closing the door behind me. "You were the same way when you were his age. It doesn't mean either of you is dumb."

"I didn't even push him that hard," TJ says. "He's just a big baby."

A rub my face with my hand. "What are you so angry about?"

TJ's eyes glare into mine. They look just like his father's, but TJ's are a little rounder like mine. "Theo was using the slide too much."

"How many times have I told you boys that you need to share?" TJ shrugs. "If you two can't learn to share the playground, we don't need to come here anymore."

TJ's eyes widen and he looks at me in shock. "I'm sorry."

"You need to tell Theo that, not me."

He nods his little head. I notice that he's probably due for a haircut soon. His hair is the color of Tobias' but it's straight like mine, and it's nearly to his eyebrows. "Can we get out?" I nod and open the door back up and climb out. He hops out of the van behind me and I take his hand after closing the van door again.

We walk up to the picnic table where Theo is back and he and Tobias are talking about something with Zeke. "Theo," I say. He turns around and frowns when he sees his brother. "TJ has something to say to you."

Theo looks expectedly at his brother. "Sorry I pushed you, Theo," TJ says.

"Sorry I hog the slide," Theo says quietly, kicking the grass under his feet.

"Mom said if we can't share then we can't come here no more."

Theo's eyes widen the same way TJ's did and he looks up at me. I nod and he frowns. "Kay. We share."

"Okay, go play. We're leaving soon," I tell the boys. They run off towards the slide and I watch, gratefully, as they take turns.

"Threatening, huh?" Tobias asks, raising an eyebrow. I sit down and lean my head on his shoulders with a sigh.

"We're going to take off," Lynn says. "Val's got a doctor's appointment."

Marlene's eyebrows peak in concern. "Everything okay?"

Valarie chuckles. "I'm fine, just a check-up." The tone of her voice seems reassuring, but the look in her eyes makes me think that isn't the full story.

"Okay," Marlene says, though she doesn't seem convinced either.

Lynn and Valarie stand up from the table and Lynn takes their car keys out of Valarie purse. "We'll see you all Tuesday," she says with a small smile. Everybody says goodbye and then they walk towards their car.

"So, what's the latest issue with my grand-girl?" Hana asks, smirking knowingly.

Uriah and Marlene both sigh. "She wants a cell phone."

"Ah," Hana says, nodding. "I remember when you boys asked for phones."

"I didn't get a phone until Freshman year," Zeke scoffs.

"That's right, because what fourteen year old boy needs a phone."

"Uriah got a phone when he was fourteen."

"Well, he had basketball practice and I needed to know when to pick him up."

"Not fair," Zeke mumbles to himself.

Hana either doesn't hear him or ignores him. "Why does little Amy need a phone?"

"She doesn't," Uriah says angrily.

"You know, I might feel safer if she has one," Marlene says. "Just so she can contact us in case there's an emergency."

"They make phones that are programmed so the kid can only call selected people," I suggest.

Uriah shakes his head. "I tried that. She said that we might as well not get her anything at all then." I'm beginning to understand their frustration. "Then she stormed off to her room and said I was treating her like a child. She is a child!"

"She doesn't see herself that way," Hana says. "Especially being around the little ones all the time. In her mind, she's probably nearly seventeen."

"She's not even ten!"

Hana nods. "I know that, but she doesn't see it that way. Kids always think they are older than they are." Uriah just shrugs. "It's okay for her to grow up, son. Just keep in mind that it will happen and you can't stop it."

I look over at my boys being pushed with one hand each by Amelia. They're all laughing loudly, even Amelia. "I know," Uriah mutters.

"I don't _want_ to yell at her, but it seems like that's the only way I can get a response from her."

"How often did I raise my voice at you boys?" Uriah and Zeke both frown. "Mhm, and you turned out alright."

"Hey," Uriah says defensively. "I let her wear a bra."

Hana shakes her head. "That's not your choice, son. Bras are a necessity for females. You can't restrict her from that; that's just silly."

Uriah sighs. "Whatever. Should she have a phone or not then?"

Hana shrugs. "Well, that's up to you and Marlene."

Uriah quietly groans in frustration. I hear little footsteps running our way and I turn to see Theo running towards us. He jumps up onto Tobias' lap and whispers something in his hear. If I had to guess, I'd say he whispered one word: potty.

Tobias sets Theo down and walks hand-in-hand with him towards the small brick bathroom building off to the side of the park.

"How's the potty training?" Hana asks.

I smile and nod. "He's good. He's pretty well off now, but when we're anywhere but home, he prefers that Four goes with him."

"That's good," Hana says. "Zeke took _forever_ to potty train. I swear he didn't get it down until he was five."

"Hey!" Zeke says, offended. "That's because dad gave me mixed messages."

"Oh, hush," Hana laughs. "Your father did fine, you were the one who couldn't tell up from down." I have no idea what that means, but Hana and Uriah burst into fits of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Tease, make fun, Uri. Just wait until you have to start training Adam." I watch Elena walk across the park and climb into Zeke's lap. "What's up, buttercup?"

She giggles, "My name is Elena!"

"_Oh!_" he says dramatically. "I'm sorry. What's up, _Elena?_"

"Do I had to go wiv mommy today?" she asks quietly, her eyes wide.

I watch Zeke's face fall and he sighs. "Yes, honey, you do."

Her bottom lip sticks out. "But I wanna stay wiv you."

Zeke pushes pieces of her hair back and shakes his head. "That would make your mommy very sad." Elena shrugs and Zeke frowns just as Tobias sits down next to me and I watch Theo run towards his brother. "Why don't you want to go to mommy's?"

I watch my boys play, but I listen to Elena and Zeke. "I don like Bobby."

"Who is Bobby?" Zeke asks, I can hear anger boiling under the surface of his apparently calm voice.

"Mommy friend. He not nice, daddy."

"Why isn't he nice?

"He say mean thins to me an he spank me."

This makes me turn and look. Zeke looks a mix of angry, appalled, and disgusted. "When?" Elena just shrugs and Zeke takes a deep breath and nods.

He stands up with Elena in his arms and turns to the rest of us. "We'll see you guys later." We all nod in understanding and then Zeke and Elena go to Zeke's car.

I look over at Tobias and his frown is deep. I haven't seen him look so troubled in a long time. I look at the others and they all look about the same. "I swear to God, if this _Bobby_ hurts my niece…" Uriah says.

"Let's not make assumptions," Marlene says. "It could be nothing."

"Or it could be everything," Tobias says. "Didn't you hear her? She sounded terrified." I sigh and wrap my arms around one of Tobias' and rest my head on his shoulder. "If something is going on, I'll help you Uriah."

Uriah nods. "Something better not be going on or I'll show Bobby my fist."

"I'll show him my foot too."

"Boys," Hana scolds.

Uriah scoffs. "You want us to just sit here and do nothing?"

"I want you to calm down. None of us knows the whole story, and Elena isn't even three, she might be wording something minimal into something terrible."

"Your mom is right," Marlene says. "You don't know anything yet."

We all fall silent after that, thinking. Tobias' hands are in fists, and that's understandable. The fact that he is getting so worked up about this just proves he is _nothing_ like his father. Marcus doesn't even know he has grandchildren, and it is out intent to keep it that way. He'll be in jail for a lot longer, so we've still got time.

"Mom," I hear. We all jump at the noise and turn to see Amelia.

"What, honey?" Marlene asks, looking up at her daughter.

"Can we go now?"

Uriah sighs and rubs his face with his hand. "Don't you want to spend time with your cousins?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm going to Jackie's today. Remember?"

Marlene nods. "Alright, go get your brother."

"Yes!" Amelia says to herself as she turns and goes back towards the playground.

Marlene gathers her purse and she stands up with Uriah. "We'll see you guys on Tuesday," she says to us all.

"Bye, mom," Uriah says.

"I'm probably going to take off too," Hana says. She hands me Beth with her drooping eyes.

I look at Tobias and he nods. He stands up and rolls Beth's stroller over. I secure her inside of it just as all four kids come back to us. "We leavin?" Theo asks.

"Yes. Say goodbye to your grandma," Tobias says. Both boys give Hana a big hug and then they run towards the van.

Hana hugs Tobias and says, "Drive safe."

"You too. Love you, mom." Hana smiles warmly back and then quickly waves goodbye to all of us as she walk to her car.

Marlene picks Adam up and places a big kiss on his cheek. "Ready to go, little man?" He nods his head.

"See you guys," Uriah says as we go our separate ways to our cars.

I take Beth's carrier out of the stroller and put it into the car seat while Tobias folds up the stroller and puts it back in the trunk. I check Theo's seat belt while Tobias checks TJ's and then we're off.

I look over at Tobias and smile and he looks at me before putting the van in reverse. I close my eyes and lean back against my seat. This is our life. There are good times and bad, but it's all imperfectly perfect. Our kids outnumber us, but so does our family – so it evens itself out. I'm the happiest and luckiest woman in the world.

"_Daddy_, I gotta go potty again." I sigh and look over at Tobias as he pulls the van into a convenience store parking lot.

Never ending cycle.

* * *

**Author's Note: Good God, this was long. I'm very sorry it took so long to get it written, but **_**a ton**_** of real life shit happened literally the day after I posted the last chapter. It's been crazy, and I am very sorry. I've been writing when I can, but I've been so stressed that it caused writer's block and I couldn't get anything down half the time. Yay.  
Anyways, I won't bore you with my reasons.  
I hope you enjoyed all the fluff. I enjoy fluff.**

**Thank you, to all of you who did, for sticking this entire EHS story out and listening to all my fluff and shit. :) Look out for future one-shots for any time period in the EHS world. Tell me any requests you have as well.  
-Update: I posted a one-shot already, oh my gosh. It's on my page: **_**The Little White Stick: An Erudite High School One-Shot**_

**You guys are the most wonderful people in the world! :) I'm going to miss hearing from you everyday.**

**Love,  
-GerdyGertha**


End file.
